Alianza, libro V: Extremos
by Helena Dax
Summary: Los Parásitos buscan algo que podría suponer la victoria definitiva. Y al mismo tiempo, los mejores deseos y los peores temores están a punto de hacerse realidad. H/D, AS/S
1. El cumpleaños de Albus

**NdA**: Pues comenzamos con la quinta parte, que tendrá 55 capítulos ^^ Como siempre, publicaré los domingos por la mañana aunque es posible que a partir de Navidad pase a dos capis a la semana.

¡Y comentar es amar! ^^

Harry, Draco, el potterverso y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Tb tomo prestado algo de otro escritor, pero eso lo aclararé cuando llegue el momento, que no quiero dar pistas, jeje. Y no recibo recompensa económica alguna por este fic, una pena T_T

Capítulo 1 **El cumpleaños de Albus**

-¿Estás seguro?

Scorpius Malfoy miró a su padre, al que ya casi igualaba en altura a sus quince años. Se moría de ganas de pasar un par de días con Albus en su casa y no pensaba permitir que nadie le alejara de ese plan, pero no podía evitar sentir una pizca de aprensión. Los Weasley le habían tenido entre ojo y ojo muchas veces simplemente por ser un Malfoy y James, el hermano de Albus, había estado a punto de matarlo. No eran buenos antecedentes. Pero quería pensar que todo iba a ir bien. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Además, sabría defenderse, si alguno de los primos de Albus se metía con él.

-Sí, no pasa nada, papá –dijo, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Está bien… -Le puso la mano en el hombro-. Pásatelo bien. Y dale recuerdos a Albus de nuestra parte.

-De acuerdo. Adiós, Cass. Adiós, abuela.

Entonces, Scorpius cruzó por la chimenea hasta casa de Albus y apareció en una salita. Albus ya estaba allí, muy sonriente, y le acompañaban su madre y sus hermanos. Scorpius sintió el habitual atisbo de incomodidad al ver a James, pero trató de controlarlo. James no era ninguna amenaza, lo había demostrado el curso anterior. Y no podía dejar que algo así le estropeara esos pocos y preciosos días con Albus.

-Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Scorpius –dijo la madre de Albus, con expresión amable.

-Gracias.

-Ven –dijo Albus, dándole una palmadita en la espalda-. Te enseñaré tu habitación.

Scorpius subió con él las escaleras y entró en una pequeña habitación con una cama, un armario de patas arqueadas y una mesita de noche. Por la ventana se veía un frondoso árbol. Scorpius dejó su bolsa con sus cosas encima de la cama y antes de darse cuenta, Albus se echó sobre él y le dio un beso animoso y feliz. En realidad no hacía ni cuarenta y ocho horas desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero cuando se trataba de estar separados, cualquier período de tiempo parecía excesivo. Scorpius hundió los dedos en el tupido cabello de Albus y le devolvió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo, frotándose ligeramente contra él.

-Feliz cumpleaños –murmuró.

Albus sonrió.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas venido…

-Te lo prometí, ¿no?

Albus asintió y le dio la mano.

-Sí.

Los dos se levantaron y echaron a andar hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué tal tu cumple hasta ahora?

-De momento no me han dado ningún regalo, me los darán todos en la fiesta.-Señaló una puerta del pasillo-. Ese es el cuarto de baño. Hay otro en el piso de abajo.

-¿A qué hora van a venir los demás?

-A las cinco. El jardín ya está listo, ven a verlo.

Entonces bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa.

-¿Va a venir tu padre?

Albus volvió a asentir, obviamente satisfecho.

-Sí. Ahora se llevan bien.

-Mejor –dijo Scorpius. La armonía de la familia Potter-Weasley no le importaba mucho en sí misma, pero a Albus sí, obviamente, y eso era suficiente para que él se tomara un interés especial en ella.

Al girar a la derecha, Scorpius vio las largas mesas y los bancos, que recordaban un poco a Hogwarts. También habían colgado farolillos de colores de los árboles. No era muy impresionante como ejercicio de decoración, pero el jardín era bonito y eso ayudaba. Lo que más le gustó fue la casa en el árbol, de la que Albus le había hablado a menudo. Cassandra y él nunca habían tenido algo así en ninguna de las casas en las que habían vivido.

-Está bien –dijo, poniéndole su mejor cara.

-¡Albus!, ¿dónde estás? –dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Estoy aquí, abuela!

Scorpius vio aparecer a una señora pelirroja, algo mayor que sus propias abuelas, vestida con una túnica de color tostado y rojo. La señora Weasley –no podía ser otra- abrió los brazos y Albus se dejó dar un buen achuchón.

-¿Cómo estás, tesoro? Quince años ya, cómo pasa el tiempo.-Entonces dejó ir a Albus y se giró hacia él-. Y tú sólo puedes ser Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius le tendió la mano.

-Encantado de conocerla, señora Weasley.

Pero ella le dio un breve abrazo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Es un placer, cariño. Albus no para de hablar de ti.-Scorpius sonrió, aunque estaba un poco descolocado con aquellas muestras de afecto provenientes de una señora que acababa de conocer. Pero entonces la mirada de la abuela de Albus se tiñó de tristeza y compasión-. Quiero que sepas que lamento muchísimo lo que le sucedió a tu madre. Es terrible que un niño tenga que pasar por algo así.

Su intención podía ser buena, pero Scorpius se sintió casi como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Siempre le pasaba, cuando se la mencionaban o le asaltaba repentinamente algún recuerdo sobre ella y la crudeza de su ausencia se hacía más intensa.

-Gracias –consiguió decir.

-A veces la vida es muy injusta. Pero en fin… Mejor no pensar en cosas tristes… Ellos no querrían vernos así. –Asintió levemente, como para sí misma-. Será mejor que yo me vaya a la cocina, que aún quedan muchas cosas que hacer. Scorpius, te gusta el cordero, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Perfecto. Hasta ahora, chicos.

La señora Weasley se marchó por donde había venido, dejando a Scorpius un poco triste y un poco desconcertado. Entonces Albus le dio un abrazo y un beso rápido en los labios y Scorpius hizo un esfuerzo por alejar esa tristeza de su corazón.

-¿Va a cocinar ella? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, siempre se encarga de estas cosas. Aunque mi madre le ayudará. Y mi tío Charlie también traerá algo, él también cocina bien.

-¿Podemos echarle un vistazo?

-Bueno –dijo, con desinterés.

Pero Scorpius estaba intrigado porque nunca había visto a una persona cocinando: lo más parecido había sido ver a la madre de Nomiki, su amigo muggle de Grecia, preparando el té, algo que hasta él habría sido capaz de hacer. ¿Cómo se las apañarían las personas para cocinar? Sabía que lo hacían, y que algunos lo hacían tan bien como los elfos domésticos, pero ¿no sería como hacer preparar tres pociones a la vez? Quería verlo.

Así que fueron a la cocina. Allí la señora Weasley estaba batiendo unos huevos y la madre de Albus preparaba unos canapés. Parecían apañárselas tan bien como los elfos domésticos.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos? –preguntó la señora Potter, sin apartar la vista de los canapés.

-Nada –contestó Albus-. Abuela, ¿de qué has hecho el pastel?

-De chocolate, coco y crema.

Scorpius había oído a Albus mencionar en alguna ocasión dicho pastel y no le sorprendió ver que sonreía con aprobación.

-Genial, me encanta.

-Sí, lo sé –contestó su abuela-. Hay que celebrarlo como toca, que además te has sacado muy buenas notas. ¿Qué tal las tuyas, Scorpius?

-Muy buenas también –contestó él-. Fui primero en Transformaciones

-Ah, muy bien. ¿Ya sabes a qué quieres dedicarte cuando seas mayor?

-No, aún no lo he decidido**. **–A veces pensaba en hacerse auror, si la guerra continuaba. Pero lo que le espoleaba era la venganza, en realidad no le atraía la idea de ponerse en peligro una y otra vez como medio de vida. Aparte de eso, no tenía muy claro qué camino seguir cuando fuera mayor.

-Bueno, aún tenéis tiempo para decidirlo… Albus tampoco se lo ha pensado aún, ¿verdad?

-Pues… sí que he estado pensado algo últimamente.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó su madre, mirándolo con atención y sorpresa. Scorpius también sentía curiosidad, porque nunca le había dicho nada al respecto-. ¿Y qué quieres ser?

-Creo que quiero ser un experto en maldiciones, en defensa y eso. Como tío Bill o el profesor Zabini. Cuando pusieron a Amal bajo la Improntis, fue Zabini quien supo cómo ayudarlo.

Su madre lo miró con amor y orgullo y Scorpius sintió una dolorosa punzada de envidia, aunque él mismo se sentía lleno de amor por Albus también.

-Seguro que lo haces muy bien.

Los siguientes en llegar, un rato más tarde, fueron Rose y Hugo con sus padres. Scorpius los saludó, consciente de que Ron Weasley regentaba una tienda en la que él y su familia habían tenido la entrada vetada durante mucho tiempo. El tío de Albus lo miraba como si no supiera muy bien cómo comportarse con él, pero fue educado. Y su mujer lo saludó con mucha amabilidad, y le dijo que se alegraba mucho de conocerlo.

Todos los tíos y primos de Albus fueron llegando poco a poco. Si no hubiera sido porque había estudiado la genealogía de los Weasley junto con la de todas las otras familias sangrepuras, Scorpius habría sido incapaz de recordar quién era el padre de quién. De los primos, al único que no conocía al menos de vista era Louis Weasley, el hermano de Victoire y Dominique. Era un niño guapo, de pelo rojizo, que iba a empezar su primer año en Hogwarts después del verano. Scorpius había tenido muchos roces con las dos chicas y sabía que las cicatrices de Bill Weasley eran indirectamente cosa de su propio padre, así que estaba de nuevo a la defensiva. Sin embargo, aquella rama de los Weasley se limitó a saludarlo sin demasiado calor y a dejarle tranquilo, algo con lo que Scorpius estaba perfectamente contento.

El padre de Albus llegó sobre las cuatro, e iba con una familia que a Scorpius no le sonaban de nada. El hombre era muy grande, tanto como tío Greg, la mujer bastante delgada, y luego había un chico corpulento de unos doce o trece años y una niña rubia más pequeña.

-Él es el primo de mi padre, tío Dudley –le explicó Albus-. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que los Parásitos le habían atacado?

Scorpius recordaba la historia y lo miró con interés, intentando distinguir sus dedos mutilados. Pero estaba aún más contento de ver al señor Potter, el único adulto de aquella casa al que ya conocía un poco, el único amigo de su propio padre que había allí. El padre de Albus iba vestido al estilo muggle y parecía muy relajado, muy feliz, no como cuando estaba trabajando o de visita en Malfoy manor. Todos habían sido más o menos amables con él, pero el señor Potter lo saludó con verdadero cariño. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que, pese al divorcio, parecía bastante encariñado con la mayoría de los Weasley y ellos de él, así que entendía menos que nunca por qué se había decidido a dar ese paso tan drástico en vez de separarse como una persona normal.

Los Weasley por sí solos eran suficientes para dar una fiesta. Algunos estaban atrincherados en la cocina, otros en el salón y otros por el jardín, y el jaleo ya era considerable. Pero Albus había invitado también a sus amigos de Hogwarts y estos empezaron a venir sobre las cinco. Entre ellos se hallaba un Amal un poco más apocado de lo normal. El curso anterior había sido víctima de un hechizo que le había impulsado a querer matar a Seren, a Mei y a él, y Scorpius imaginaba que debía de ser duro dar la cara después de eso aunque hubiera sido contra su voluntad. Pero los Weasley se encargaron rápidamente de hacerle ver que no se lo tenían en cuenta y Amal recuperó pronto todo su aplomo, aunque seguía preocupado por lo que había pasado. Mientras hablaban Scorpius se enteró de que Amal había intentado convencer a sus padres para que se marcharan de Inglaterra.

-Nos puede volver a pasar. ¿Cómo vamos a impedirlo, eh? Pero si se fueran a Irán, yo podría quedarme en el Caldero Chorreante. ¡Si hasta tendría allí a Longbottom!

-¿Y qué te dijeron? –le preguntó Albus.

-Que no dijera tonterías, que no iban a marcharse y a dejarme aquí solo en medio de una guerra –contestó Amal, con cara de pensar que era absurdo-. Pero, ¿qué pueden hacer ellos? ¿Cómo van a defenderse de los Parásitos?

Scorpius podía entender su zozobra porque él se habría sentido igual en esa situación. Era duro quedarse solo en Inglaterra, pero aquella podía ser la única manera de proteger a sus padres y Amal también estaría más seguro en el Caldero que en una casa muggle.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Neville? –sugirió Albus, con expresión preocupada-. A lo mejor él puede convencerlos. No sé, mi tía Hermione hizo algo parecido con sus padres cuando la guerra de Voldemort. Los mandó a Australia, me parece.

Longbottom, profesor de Herbología y Jefe de Gryffindor, estaba también en el cumpleaños. Había ido con su mujer y con su hija. Aunque Longbottom había cambiado radicalmente su actitud hacia los Slytherin, Scorpius aún le tenía algo de manía y habría preferido que no estuviera allí. Pero Albus tenía razón, podía ser la persona indicada para convencer a los padres de Amal.

Amal dudaba.

-¿Tú crees?

Albus asintió.

-No pierdes nada por intentarlo –dijo Seren.

Amal miró a Albus.

-¿Me acompañas?

Albus volvió a asentir y los dos se fueron a hablar con Longbottom. Scorpius se quedó con los demás, dando cuenta de los pastelillos y canapés de la abuela de Albus, quien ciertamente cocinaba tan bien como cualquier elfo doméstico. Desde ahí podía ver bien a Albus y a Amal; Longbottom les escuchaba con expresión seria. En otro lado del jardín estaban Lily, Roxanne, Hugo y los Scamander, charlando y riendo. James andaba con sus primos Michael y Fred, y por su parte, David Dursley y Louis Weasley habían hecho buenas migas. Scorpius no se había parado a calcularlo, pero debían de ser alrededor de cincuenta invitados, lo cual no estaba nada mal para una fiesta de ese tipo.

-Sois un montón –le dijo a Rose, un poco impresionado.

-El clan Weasley al completo –dijo ella, con humor-. Aunque este año falta tía Muriel, por suerte.

Scorpius había oído hablar de ella y, además, también era pariente suyo, aunque muy lejana.

-¿Esa que siempre anda insultando a todo el mundo?

-La misma. Nos tocaba invitarla, pero gracias a Dios estaba con jaqueca y se ha quedado en su casa.

-Oh, cuánto amor familiar –exclamó Paltry, burlón.

Rose meneó la cabeza.

-Tú no la conoces. Es satánica.

Albus y Amal regresaron de su charla con Longbottom. El profesor de Herbología había prometido que hablaría con los padres de Amal y había dicho que no tenía inconveniente en echarle un vistazo si se alojaba en el Caldero.

-Vivir en allí tiene que ser genial –dijo Milena Thomas.

-No sé –replicó Paltry-, con Longbottom vigilándote todo el rato…

-Para ti sería una pesadilla porque tendrías que estudiar –se burló Stimpson, otro Gryffindor.

Después de servir el pastel, que estaba tan bueno como Albus aseguraba, éste empezó a abrir los regalos. Tenía libros, ropa, tarjetas nuevas para su Trivial Mágico, artículos de broma de la tienda de sus tíos, el último disco de los Unicornios Borrachos… Scorpius le había comprado una pulsera de plata como la que Albus le había regalado tiempo atrás, y además tenía otro regalo de parte del resto de la familia Malfoy, unas botas altas de piel de dragón. Albus se puso la pulsera con expresión complacida, un poco sonrojado, seguramente porque la mitad de los invitados, especialmente entre el sector femenino, les estaban mirando como si fueran una postal de cachorritos de kneazles. Scorpius resolvió dar esos regalos en privado la próxima vez.

Algunos invitados, como Seren, Mei, Amal y Urien, se marcharon antes de cenar; otros, como Milena Thomas y los Scamander, se quedaron allí con sus padres y con la familia de Albus. Teddy, que se había perdido la primera parte de la fiesta, llegó entonces con tía Andromeda. Scorpius se alegró al ver caras realmente familiares.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? –le preguntó su tía.

-Genial.

Teddy lo miró inquisitivamente, pensando sin duda en James, pero Scorpius lo estaba llevando bien. La gente que más se había metido con él en Hogwarts se estaba manteniendo alejada y con eso era suficiente para poder disfrutar de la fiesta y de la compañía de Albus.

* * *

Harry observó disimuladamente a Albus y a Scorpius una vez más. Era imposible verlos acaramelados y no pensar en Draco y en él, lo cual le causaba cierta agitación difícil de describir. Apenas había tenido tiempo de lidiar con la revelación de que estaba enamorado de Draco, ni siquiera terminaba de asimilarlo. Y su corazón no había podido escoger peor, considerando que Draco parecía muy dispuesto a pasarse el resto de su vida llorando a Astoria y desahogándose sexualmente con desconocidos que le importaban tres pimientos.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione.

-No, no –contestó, tratando de olvidarse de aquel asunto.

-Les estabas mirando de una manera rara –dijo, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Albus y Scorpius.

-No, qué va… Es sólo… Bueno, me resulta extraño ver a alguien que parece un clon de Draco besando a alguien que parece un clon mío –explicó, suponiendo que al menos podía contar eso.

Hermione dio un ligero resoplido de risa.

-Extraño, sí. Ya puedes decirlo. Pero el chico me cae bien, por lo poco que le conozco. Y hay que reconocer que está loquito por mi ahijado, lo cual demuestra muy buen gusto.

Harry sonrió.

-Un gusto impecable.

Ron se acercó a ellos y le tendió una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla a Hermione.

-¿Quién tiene un gusto impecable?

-Scorpius, por estar tan enamorado de Albus –contestó Hermione, sonriente.

-Sí, vaya par… Pero en serio, todo esto de que nuestros hijos tengan novios me hace sentir viejo. Es un milagro que Rose haya dejado de hablar con ese pazguato de Harrison el tiempo suficiente como para venir a la fiesta de Albus. –Miró a Hermione-. Nosotros no éramos tan empalagosos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Fueron otras circunstancias.

Los primeros meses de relación entre ellos dos habían estado marcados por la posguerra y la muerte de Fred. Pero Harry no quería que se pusieran a pensar en eso e intervino con voz burlona.

-Bueno, Ro-Ro, en tu caso no sé qué decirte.

Hermione soltó una risita mientras Ron sonreía.

-Ah, la buena de Lavender… Estaba loquita por mí.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-Lo que tengo que soportar...-Entonces se giró hacia Harry-. Tu primo y Percy han hecho buenas migas.

Harry miró a Dudley quien, efectivamente, estaba hablando con Percy desde hacía un buen rato. Karen estaba acompañada por Arthur y Molly; seguramente hablaba de muggles con el primero y de recetas de cocina con la segunda. Mientras, David jugaba con Louis y Brooklyn, con Andrea, la hija de Neville. Seguramente los cuatro Dursley agradecían el cambio de aires, ver caras nuevas. No estaban en una situación fácil, escondiéndose de los Parásitos y sin poder vivir su vida con normalidad.

-¿Cómo lleva lo de ser mago? –preguntó Ron.

-Creo que intenta olvidarlo. Es lo mejor, ¿no? Total, no puede hacer magia.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Yo les he dicho a mis padres que se queden en España de momento. La verdad es que todos los muggles relacionados con nuestro mundo corren tanto peligro como nosotros. O más. No me extraña que Amal quiera que sus padres se marchen del país.

Neville les había contado la conversación que había tenido con Amal y había reclutado a Hermione para que le ayudara a convencer a los padres del muchacho para que abandonaran el país. Harry odiaba admitirlo, pero era la opción más segura para los muggles que tenían parientes mágicos. Lamentablemente, no sólo se trataba de una decisión muy difícil de tomar, sino que en muchos casos era impracticable, como le sucedía a los muggles con niños pequeños magos. ¿Quién cuidaría de sus hijos? Aunque hubiera gente dispuesta a cuidar de ellos, ¿cómo iban a dejarlos con familias desconocidas en medio de una guerra?

-Diles que Amal puede estar en Grimmauld Place cuando Albus esté conmigo –dijo Harry, pensando que no habría mucha diferencia entre tres críos o cuatro. De hecho, a menudo se había sentido con cuatro hijos, gracias a Teddy. Y en aquella casa había habitaciones de sobra-. Y quizás Ginny también se anime. Amal es un buen chico, seguro que no da problemas.

-Se lo diré –asintió Hermione.

* * *

Era casi medianoche cuando la celebración terminó. Scorpius se sentía cansado, feliz y a punto de reventar. La casa parecía ahora tremendamente vacía sólo con cinco personas, parecía aún reverberar con el escándalo de la fiesta. Y él tenía la cabeza llena de cabelleras pelirrojas y nombres. Los Weasley… No podía creer que hubiera asistido a una celebración con la familia al completo y se hubiera divertido. Si se lo hubieran dicho dos años atrás se había echado a reír.

Después de pasar por el cuarto de baño, Scorpius fue a su dormitorio, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, un poco más blanda de lo que su espalda estaba habituada a encontrar. Con las luces apagadas, las siluetas desconocidas de la habitación le recordaban que estaba en una casa extraña. Pero después de tantas mudanzas estaba acostumbrado a dormir en sitios nuevos. Y aquella era la casa de Albus… Mañana pasarían todo el día juntos.

Un ruido de pasos atrajo su atención. Después la puerta se abrió lentamente. A Scorpius le dio un salto el corazón en el pecho pensando que era James, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Albus.

-Scorp… -dijo , muy bajito-, ¿estás dormido?

-No –contestó Scorpius, en el mismo tono. Su corazón seguía acelerado, pero ahora era por causas muy distintas. Albus entró en la habitación y se metió en la cama con él. Scorpius notó como su miembro empezaba a hincharse bajo la fina tela del pijama.

-Sólo quería darte las buenas noches –susurró Albus, con aliento a pasta de dientes.

Merlín, estar con Albus así… Era mil veces mejor que tirados en el suelo y eso que ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa. Pero la cama parecía intensificarlo todo aún más. Scorpius sentía unos deseos locos de apretarse aún más contra Albus y sí, desnudarlo y besarlo por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, había otra parte de él que sentía cierto reparo. Todavía, porque parecía fácilmente sobornable. Pero toda la familia de Albus estaba allí y a Scorpius le excitaba muy poco pensar que pudieran oírle.

Albus le besó y Scorpius olvidó momentáneamente sus dudas. No, aquello era mejor. La lengua de Albus, mentolada, lamía la suya con movimientos lánguidos y profundos. Las piernas de ambos se entrecruzaron y sus erecciones quedaron frente a frente. Scorpius gimió contra los labios de Albus y ese sonido hizo renacer su pudor ante la idea de ser escuchado por James o Lily o peor aún, la señora Potter.

-Espera, espera… Al, pueden oírnos.

-No, qué va –dijo, entre pequeños besos en dirección a su cuello-. Las paredes son gruesas.

-Pero tu madre…

Albus se detuvo un momento y lo miró con humor.

-No hables de mi madre cuando estemos así. Y además, a ella no le importa. Ayer le pregunté si podíamos ponerte una cama en mi dormitorio y ella me dijo: "Scorpius dormirá en la habitación de invitados, y si queréis hacer algo os escabullís por los pasillos como todo el mundo".

Scorpius sintió aumentar su aprecio hacia la señora Potter.

-Comprendido –dijo, antes de lanzarse de nuevo a por los labios de Albus.

Albus le devolvió el beso mientras se bajaba un poco los pantalones, lo justo para dejar libre su erección. Oh, aquello era nuevo… Y una idea excelente. Scorpius hizo lo mismo a toda velocidad y jadeó, casi sobresaltado, cuando sus pollas se tocaron, ardientes y suaves a la vez. Albus cerró los puños alrededor de la tela de su camisa del pijama y gimió también. Entonces Scorpius, envalentonado, le metió la mano por debajo del pantalón y le dio un apretón a una de sus nalgas. Oh, Merlín… Albus gimió de nuevo y él estaba ya a punto de correrse sólo con eso. La piel cálida de Albus, los estremecimientos que le recorrían el cuerpo, todo era demasiado bueno, demasiado intenso. Volvió a apretarle el culo mientras se besaban y entonces notó una mano apretando el suyo. La sensación, nueva y excitante, le catapultó hacia el orgasmo y después de un par de restregones más contra Albus se corrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Albus le siguió un momento después, pegado a él. Abrazados, sudorosos, jadeantes.

-Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida –murmuró Albus, moviéndose para ponerse bien el pantalón del pijama, para ponérselo bien a él también.

Scorpius le acarició el pelo, la mejilla, casi con ansia. Le habría gustado que hubiera luz y poder ver bien los ojos verdes y dilatados de Albus, el rubor de su mejilla.

-Me alegro de haber venido.

Albus le dio otro beso.

-Y yo. Merlín… no puedo moverme.

-Pues no te muevas –dijo Scorpius, medio broma, medio en serio, abrazándole un poco más fuerte.

Pero tenía que irse, claro. Una escapada nocturna, como la madre de Albus había dicho, era de esperar, pero pasar la noche juntos era posiblemente llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Y Scorpius quería que los Potter y los Weasley tuvieran una buena opinión de él.

Había una caja con pañuelos de papel en el cajón de la mesilla de noche. Albus y él se limpiaron como pudieron, protestando con cuchicheos por la injusta ley que les prohibía usar la magia en vacaciones. Después Albus le dio un último beso y se escabulló tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Scorpius sonrió, feliz, notando todavía el sabor de Albus en su boca, y se dispuso a dormir.

_Continuará_


	2. En casa de Albus

**NdA:** Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios ^^

Capítulo 2 **En casa de Albus**

Scorpius se despertó al día siguiente sobre las ocho, y después de asearse y vestirse bajó a la cocina. Albus había entrado al baño tras él y, por lo que Scorpius sabía, James todavía dormía, así que en la cocina sólo encontró a la señora Potter y a Lily, las dos desayunando ya.

-Buenos días –saludó.

-Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, gracias –dijo, recordándose a sí mismo que probablemente eso no era una indirecta y no estaba aludiendo a la visita nocturna de Albus.

-Sírvete tú mismo lo que quieras –le ofreció la señora Potter, señalando la comida que había sobre la mesa.

Scorpius se sirvió un vaso de leche y luego se puso un par de tostadas y un poco de huevos revueltos en el plato. Para las tostadas había, además de mantequilla, mermelada de naranja amarga y mermelada de fresas y decidió probarlas ambas, sobre todo cuando la señora Potter le dijo que las había preparado la abuela de Albus. Scorpius estaba desarrollando rápidamente una gran admiración por las dotes culinarias de la matriarca del clan Weasley.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir esta tarde a casa de Janice? –preguntó Lily.

-Si a su padre no le importa… Pero te quedas en su casa, ¿eh? Si van a salir, te vuelves aquí.

Lily asintió.

-Sí, tranquila. –Se mordió los labios-. A James no le pasará nada, ¿verdad?

Scorpius supuso que James iba a seguir adelante con su plan de apuntarse al Cuerpo de Voluntarios, los Cuervos, aquel verano. Albus le había hablado de ello en más de una vez, oscilando entre la envidia y la preocupación según el día.

La madre de Albus negó con la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa confiada que a Scorpius no le pareció del todo sincera. Al fin y al cabo, ya habían tratado de secuestrarlo dos veces en Estados Unidos.

-No, sabe cuidar de sí mismo. Y no es como si mandaran a los Cuervos a misiones peligrosas.

Albus entró entonces a la cocina, guapo y oliendo a recién duchado y, tras besarlos a los tres, se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió también el desayuno.

-¿Ya se ha despertado tu hermano? –le preguntó su madre.

-Sí, está en el baño. –Le dio un trago a su zumo de calabaza-. Hoy he soñado que McGonagall hacía prefecto a Charles.

Scorpius soltó un resoplido de risa.

-Madre mía… ¿Y qué pasaba?

-No me acuerdo bien. Creo que intentaba convencer a la gente de que estudiar no era tan importante.

-Típico… Pero no te preocupes, seguro que McGonagall te nombra a ti. La gente confía en ti, y eres el que mejores notas saca de todos los Gryffindor de nuestro curso. Y además, a la directora le caes bien.

-Eso espero.

Albus parecía esperanzado, pero no seguro al cien por cien, algo que Scorpius no entendía. Él no dudaba de su próxima elección como prefecto. Damon siempre andaba en líos, y Hector y William apenas tenían ascendencia sobre los demás. Aunque sólo fuera por descarte, él iba a ser el elegido.

-No le des muchas vueltas, Albus –dijo su madre-. Lo que tenga que ser, será.

James se unió a ellos y Scorpius se congratuló al notar que esa mañana su presencia apenas le afectaba. Había hecho bien en enfrentarse a ese miedo, en permitir su regreso a Hogwarts. Aquello era mucho mejor que echarse a temblar al verlo.

-Mamá, necesito unas zapatillas de deporte nuevas, en serio. Las que tengo me aprietan.

-Hijo, ¿no van a parar de crecerte nunca los pies?

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de los que tienen los pies grandes –dijo, con una sonrisa presumida.

-Anda, no alucines –replicó Albus, con un ronquido sarcástico.

Lily parecía algo perdida.

-¿Qué dicen? –Pero luego pareció pillarlo-. Oh, por favor… Que estamos comiendo.

-Sí, James, y tenemos invitados –dijo la madre de Albus, aunque parecía divertida-. Iremos el lunes al callejón Diagon, ¿vale?

-El lunes tengo que ir a apuntarme a los Cuervos con Fred y Michael –dijo, ganándose una mirada de sus hermanos.

-Pues después.

Entonces un elfo de aspecto decrépito entró en la cocina y Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que lo buscaba con la mirada; cuando la criatura lo vio, se quedó observándolo con expresión de adoración. Kreacher, el antiguo elfo de los primos de la abuela Narcissa… Si sabía quién era él, debía de estar emocionado. Los elfos eran ridículamente sentimentales para esas cosas.

-Kreacher, ¿ya has recogido el jardín? –le preguntó la señora Potter.

-Sí, señora Potter –contestó el elfo, sin apartar la vista de él.

Ella sonrió un poco, como si supiera también lo que pasaba.

-Scorpius, este es Kreacher, que durante mucho tiempo fue elfo de una rama de los Black.

-Hola, Kreacher –dijo Scorpius con amabilidad.

El elfo se retorció las manos.

-El nieto de la señorita Narcissa… Hoy es un día feliz para Kreacher. Hoy Kreacher ha conocido a una generación más de miembros de la familia Black. Se nota la pureza de la sangre del joven señor Malfoy, tiene la misma elegancia que su padre, la misma finura de rasgos y los ojos grises de los Black.

-Cuidado, Albus, creo que te ha salido un competidor –bromeó James, haciendo que Lily soltara una risita.

-Cállate –gruñó Albus.

-Eres muy amable, Kreacher –dijo Scorpius, haciendo caso omiso del tonto comentario de James-. Me alegra conocerte por fin, mi abuela te tiene mucho aprecio.

Kreacher gimoteó un poco, aunque con más comedimiento del que habrían hecho gala los elfos de la mansión, más jóvenes y excitables.

-La señorita Narcissa es muy bondadosa al apreciar al viejo Kreacher, señor. Kreacher también aprecia a la señorita Narcissa y a toda la familia Malfoy. A Kreacher le encanta visitarlos y cuidar a la señorita Narcissa y a la señorita Andromeda, aunque también le gusta mucho cuidar de los Potter. El amo Harry Potter es el mago más grande y bondadoso de todos los tiempos y Kreacher se siente muy honrado de ser su sirviente.

-Eso es muy bonito, Kreacher –dijo la señora Potter-. Aquí de momento no te necesitamos, vete a Grimmauld Place si quieres.

-Gracias, señora Potter.

El elfo le lanzó a Scorpius una última mirada de anhelo y desapareció.

-¿Quieres que vayamos también a Grimmauld Place? –le preguntó Albus-. A mi padre no le importará.

-¿Hay cuadros de los Black?

Albus miró a su madre y ella se encogió de hombros.

-No creo. Sirius Black se deshizo de todos; cuando yo conocí Grimmauld Place sólo quedaba el cuadro de Walburga Black, que estaba pegado a la pared con un hechizo. Pero tu padre consiguió quitarlo después de la guerra y lo quemó.

-¿Lo quemó? –dijo Scorpius, impresionado.

-Era una vieja espantosa, no hacía más que insultar a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué iba a conservarlo? – replicó ella, como si tal cosa. Y luego añadió-. Pero puede que quede algún cuadro en el ático, eso no lo sé.

Scorpius sentía curiosidad y asintió en dirección a Albus.

-Vale, podemos echarle un vistazo.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Scorpius se fue con Albus a Grimmauld Place. La casa estaba bajo un Fidelius, pero el padre de Albus le dijo la dirección y pudo cruzar de chimenea a chimenea sin ningún problema Kreacher estaba allí y tuvo un nuevo ataque al ver a alguien con sangre Black en Grimmauld Place; después de tranquilizar al elfo, Albus se dispuso a enseñarle la casa. Habían cambiado muchísimas cosas, le explicó: su padre había hecho reformas desde que se había mudado. Y ciertamente no daba sensación de casa antigua; las paredes estaban pintadas de colores alegres y los muebles, en su mayoría, eran nuevos.

Albus y él jugaron un rato con el tapiz de los Black y Scorpius le demostró que podía identificar a todos los miembros de esa familia, y decir quiénes eran sus padres, con quién se casaron y qué hijos tuvieron. Después subieron al ático, un sitio polvoriento y atestado de cosas. Había un armario ropero lleno de polillas y de túnicas pasadas de moda, una gran cama desmontada, marcos vacíos y debajo de una sábana, un espejo de pie que no les reflejaba, lo cual Scorpius encontró muy inquietante. En un rincón había mapas enrollados y en otro, un montón de amarillentos periódicos de 1852 que informaban del nombramiento de Cassiopea Black como ministra de magia. También encontraron dos baúles; uno estaba lleno de mantas y otro no pudieron abrirlo, lo cual avivó la imaginación de los dos. No era muy grande, pero querían saber qué contenía.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre si sabe lo que hay?

Albus fue a hablar con él y al poco tiempo el señor Potter subió al desván a mirar el baúl.

-Dios, hace mil años que no entro aquí… -Miró el baúl-. Había libros, creo.

-¿Puede abrirlo? –preguntó Scorpius.

El señor Potter sacó su varita.

-Poneos detrás de mí.-Ellos obedecieron y el padre de Albus lanzó un hechizo no verbal sobre el baúl. Después intentó abrirlo, pero seguía cerrado. Tras pensar unos segundos, probó otra cosa y la tapa se quedó entreabierta. El señor Potter la abrió con precaución y al momento se echó para atrás-. ¡Cuidado!

Scorpius retrocedió a toda prisa mientras veía una bola de oscuridad salir del baúl. ¡Un boggart! La criatura empezó a tomar la forma de un Albus extrañamente desinflado y Scorpius dejó escapar un jadeo sobresaltado.

-_¡Riddíkulus!_ –exclamó el señor Potter.

El cuerpo de Albus se convirtió en un esqueleto que se puso inmediatamente a bailar can-can. Con un nuevo Riddíkulus el señor Potter lo vistió con un traje rosa de ballet y entonces Scorpius no pudo evitar reírse, aunque todavía estaba un poco nervioso. Albus también se reía, y con eso el boggart se disolvió en el aire. El señor Potter se giró entonces hacia ellos.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Sí.

El señor Potter miró a Albus y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él con un medio abrazo. Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que se había asustado un poquito al ver a su hijo así.

-Bueno, veamos lo que hay.

Scorpius se inclinó sobre el baúl. Había libros, efectivamente, al menos dos docenas. Scorpius abrió uno titulado Venenos y vio que pertenecía a Regulus Black. No era una edición muy antigua y Scorpius supuso que se trataba del primo de su abuela y su tía Andromeda.

-No me suenan estos títulos –dijo el señor Potter-. Creo que este no es el baúl que pensaba, éste nunca llegamos a abrirlo.

-Este libro también es de Regulus Black –dijo Albus. Entonces se echó a reír-. Mira, Scorp.

Él miró y vio que en los márgenes de la página había una caricatura muy bien hecha de Slughorn.

-Kreacher va a alucinar cuando vea esto –dijo el señor Potter, sacando una pequeña caja de listones de madera en la que revoloteaba una snitch.

Había más cosas, como un juego de cartas de jugadores de quidditch y un par de camisetas con los colores de Slytherin. También encontraron dos fotos de Regulus y Sirius Black. En una eran muy pequeños, quizás dos y cuatro años; en la otra Sirius debía rondar los once.

-¡Sirius! –El señor Potter las agarró con fuerza y las observó como si quisiera bebérselas, con una sonrisa emocionada en los labios.

-¡Papá, mira!

Albus sacó con cuidado algo que al principio pensó que era un pergamino, pero al desdoblarla se dieron cuenta de que era un retrato. En su interior, un apuesto hombre parpadeaba, confundido. A juzgar por las ropas que llevaba, el cuadro había sido pintado unos cien años atrás, alrededor de 1920.

-Oh… ¿Estoy soñando? ¿De veras he salido del baúl?

-No sabíamos que estuviera ahí, señor…

-Black, naturalmente. Phineas Black. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Harry Potter. Este es Albus, mi hijo mediano, y él es Scorpius Malfoy.

-Encantado.

Pero a Scorpius le parecía que había algo desconfiado en los ojos de aquel Black que no alcanzaba a situar. El único Phineas Black de los últimos doscientos años era el ex director de Hogwarts, y el hombre del cuadro no se parecía a él. ¿Sería un impostor?

-¿Quiénes eran tus padres, tío Phineas? –le preguntó.

-Phineas Nigellus Black y Ursula Flint.

-Ellos no tuvieron ningún hijo llamado Phineas –dijo Scorpius claramente.

-Bueno, eso es lo que a ellos les habría gustado –replicó el cuadro, con un deje de amargura.

-¿Te desheredaron? –preguntó entonces el señor Potter, haciendo que Scorpius comprendiera que podía tener razón. Eso explicaría que no reconociera a aquel Black.

-Sí, por apoyar a los muggles. Podéis devolverme al baúl si queréis, no me importa –dijo, desafiante-. No tenemos derecho a asesinar a esa gente, ellos también son seres humanos.

-Nosotros también creemos eso –aseguró Albus rápidamente.

-Mi madre era sangremuggle –dijo el señor Potter.

Phineas Black los miró como si creyera que aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Y eres el amo de esta casa? Cuánto han cambiado las cosas.

-Mi padrino era Sirius Black, hijo de Orion y Walburga. Él me dejó esta casa.

El señor Potter propuso entonces que bajaran a hablar al salón, donde había más luz y estarían más cómodos, y antes de salir del ático escogió un marco del tamaño del cuadro. Ya en el salón, mientras el padre de Albus lo enmarcaba y Kreacher parecía a punto de morir de un pasmo, Phineas les explicó que había pasado décadas desterrado en el ático y que Regulus Black lo había escondido en el baúl para evitar que su madre, cada vez más trastornada, lo destruyera.

-Resultó ser un buen chico, ese Regulus. Yo sentía más simpatía hacia su hermano, que pensaba como yo, pero creo que Regulus no me habría protegido si hubiera pensado como el resto de su familia, ¿no? Su plan era sacarme cuando las cosas se calmaran, pero… supongo que eso no pasó.

-Regulus se unió a los mortífagos de Voldemort, pero luego se arrepintió y quiso huir. Ellos le mataron.

-¿Y Sirius?

-También murió. Lo mató su prima Bellatrix, que era mortífaga.

-¿Quién queda vivo de la familia Black?

-Mi abuela paterna y su hermana nacieron Black –contestó Scorpius, consciente de que estaba dando una mala noticia-. Narcissa y Andromeda. Ellas son las últimas.

Phineas movió la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

-Las últimas… Impresiona pensarlo.

-¿Usted no tuvo hijos? –preguntó Albus.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Desde luego me pintaron antes de estar casado, si es que llegué a estarlo, y al verdadero Phineas lo tiraron de la familia un par de años después. Fue entonces cuando me metieron en el desván, y en todo ese tiempo sólo hablé con Sirius y Regulus. Y ellos no sabían nada sobre mí.

Los tres se dedicaron a ponerle al día y contarle los sucesos más importantes en el mundo mágico en los últimos treinta años. Después escogieron un sitio para él, a su gusto, y Phineas pidió que lo colgaran en el salón, desde donde pudiera ver la ventana. El padre de Albus lo complació; Scorpius tenía la impresión de que estaba contentísimo de haber encontrado ese cuadro, ese pariente del padrino al que tanto apreciaba.

Pero ya era la hora de almorzar y Albus y él habían prometido estar de vuelta para entonces, así que regresaron a casa de su madre. Albus les contó enseguida lo que había sucedido y tanto James como Lily se mostraron interesados en el nuevo cuadro.

-A tu padre le habrá encantado encontrarse esas fotos de Sirius –dijo la señora Potter, con una sonrisa.

-Sí –asintió Albus, también sonriente.

James miró a Lily.

-Iremos a verlo después de almorzar.

* * *

Phineas Black y sus historias les mantuvieron al final ocupados a todos durante toda la tarde. Albus estaba muy orgulloso de haber encontrado el cuadro, sobre todo porque Phineas era un hombre muy simpático. Y al fin y al cabo era familia suya, porque una sobrina de Phineas, Cedrella, se había casado con Septimus Weasley, su tatarabuelo.

Su padre llamó a Malfoy manor para hablarles del cuadro a la señora Malfoy y a la señora Tonks, y las dos y el padre de Scorpius acabaron pasando a Grimmauld Place para conocer a Phineas. La familia de Scorpius también parecía complacida con aquel pariente recién descubierto, aunque ellos tenían docenas de cuadros de familiares. El señor Malfoy aprovechó para preguntarle a Scorpius cómo iba todo.

-Muy bien, la fiesta de cumpleaños estuvo genial. La verdad… me gustaría quedarme un poco más.

-Scorpius, acabas de volver de Hogwarts –replicó su padre, frunciendo el ceño-. Deja que tu familia pueda verte un poco.

-Pero si me viste ayer y me estás viendo hoy…

-No insistas.

Scorpius apretó los labios, pero se calló y Albus le dirigió una mirada de simpatía. Al menos lo había intentado. Y bueno, una cosa era quedarse a dormir en casa del otro, pero nada les impediría visitarse mutuamente siempre que quisieran.

* * *

Caspian Silverstone, el novio de su madre, llegó aquella noche a cenar. A Albus no le caía mal, aunque se le hacía un poco raro ver a su madre así con otro hombre distinto a su padre. Lily le tenía simpatía también; el único que discrepaba era James. Al principio le había caído bien, pero con el tiempo le había cogido un poco de manía y decía que era un insustancial. Sin embargo, siempre disimulaba cuando su madre estaba presente y esa noche no fue una excepción.

Después de un par de partidas al Magitrivial, Scorpius le propuso ir a dar una vuelta por el jardín y Albus y él salieron de la casa. La brisa nocturna era algo fresca para esa época del año, pero el cielo estaba increíble, lleno de estrellas. Albus buscó la de Escorpión, visible ahora que estaban en verano.

-Mira, ahí estás tú.

-No, estoy aquí –replicó Scorpius, sonriente, antes de empezar a besarlo lentamente. Albus le devolvió el beso, acariciándole el pelo. Si Scorpius le había hecho salir para que se dieran el lote un rato, le parecía estupendo. Pero después de unos segundos Scorpius dejó de besarlo y lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿No te resulta extraño ver a tu madre con otro hombre?

-¿No te he dicho que no hables de mi madre cuando estemos enrollándonos? –replicó Albus, burlón.

Scorpius asintió con una sonrisa y luego se encogió de hombros, más serio.

-No sé, creo que no me gustaría ver a mi padre con otra mujer –dijo, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol.

Albus intentó ponerse también todo lo serio que requería la conversación.

-Bueno, hace poco que tu madre murió –dijo, intentando que su tono fuera más delicado que sus palabras-. Y mi caso es distinto. Pero… no sé, yo quiero que mis padres estén bien. Si se enamoran de alguien más, pues que se enamoren.

Pero Scorpius había fruncido las cejas y parecía algo indignado, como si estuviera imaginándose a una mujer caminando por Malfoy manor y probándose los vestidos de su madre.

-Yo también quiero que mi padre esté bien. Pero ya nos tiene a Cassandra y a mí.

Albus intuyó que eso no tenía nada que ver con la felicidad que proporcionaba tener pareja, pero no sabía cómo explicarse y decidió dejarlo correr.

-Pero, ¿por qué dices eso? –preguntó entonces-. ¿Es que tu padre ha empezado a salir con alguien?

-No, qué va –dijo, sonando un poco escandalizado-. Sólo lo he pensado porque me ha venido a la cabeza al ver a tu madre con su… ¿novio?

Albus le apartó un mechón de pelo rubio que le caía sobre la frente.

-Quizás dentro de algún tiempo cambies de idea.

Scorpius lo miró como si dudara de ello y de pronto lo agarró de la camiseta y le dio un estirón para acercarlo a él y besarlo de nuevo. Estaba claro que no sentía deseos de continuar aquella conversación. Y Albus, como antes, decidió que seguirle la corriente era el curso más satisfactorio de acción.

* * *

Generalmente, todos los domingos había comida familiar en La Madriguera o en la casa de Bill y Fleur. Aquel día no fue una excepción sólo porque tuvieran un invitado con un apellido complicado. Y además, Ginny no temía que fuera a haber ningún problema, no después de cómo habían reaccionado ante Scorpius en la fiesta de cumpleaños del viernes.

Tener a Scorpius de huésped le había ayudado a conocerlo mejor y tenía que admitir que lo que había visto en el chiquillo le había agradado. Era tranquilo, educado y parecía loquito por Albus. Ahora era muy duro pensar que James había estado a punto de matarlo involuntariamente. Todo el mundo podía disimular un poco cuando estaba de visita, eso estaba claro, pero Ginny estaba bastante segura de que había visto bastante del verdadero Scorpius, del que salía a la luz cuando no había adultos delante. Concordaba con lo que Harry, Teddy y el propio Albus le habían contado de él.

Si no tuviera ese apellido… Ginny sentía aversión ante la idea de ver el apellido Weasley o el apellido Potter unido a esa familia y todo lo que significaba. La gente había cambiado de opinión sobre ellos, ella había cambiado de opinión sobre ellos, pero el asunto del apellido aún se le hacía muy cuesta arriba. Trataba de consolarse pensando que posiblemente lo de su hijo y Scorpius no duraría para siempre. Sólo eran unos críos, y aquella era su primera relación. Como Scorpius le caía bien, esperaba que fuera una ruptura amistosa, y si quedaban como amigos no pensaba objetar nada.

-Si alguna vez me hubieran dicho que iba a ver a un Malfoy de invitado en La Madriguera les habría metido un Mocomurciélago por el culo –murmuró George, acercándose a ella.

-Dímelo a mí. Pero he de reconocer que es un buen chico.

George se encogió de hombros.

-Ayudó a salvar a Roxanne. Desde entonces no me importa demasiado cuál es su apellido. –Hizo una pausa-. Fred lo habría entendido.

Ginny sintió un súbito nudo en la garganta y le apretó la mano.

-Por supuesto.

George hizo una pausa y Ginny supo que estaba pensando en su gemelo, pero después su hermano sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, como si lo necesitara para salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Algún día tienes que traer aquí a tu novio. No vamos a comérnoslo.

Caspian y ella habían cenado alguna noche con Ron y Hermione o con George y Angelina, pero él nunca había acudido a ninguna de sus reuniones familiares. Tampoco ella tenía mucho más trato con los Silverstone. Pero, de momento, estaban bien así. Empezar a frecuentar a sus respectivas familias era como hacerlo todo muchísimo más formal y ella no estaba segura de que hubieran llegado a ese punto.

-No tengo prisa.

-Pensaba que ibais más en serio.

Ahora fue Ginny la que se encogió de hombros. Le gustaba mucho estar con Caspian y creía que estaba empezando a enamorarse de él, pero tenía un poco de miedo a dejarse llevar porque no quería volver a salir malherida. Y al mismo tiempo, no era tan intenso como lo que había sentido por Harry. Había habido momentos con él en los que había creído explotar de felicidad, en los que se habría arrancado el corazón con las manos y se lo habría dado a Harry si éste se lo hubiera pedido. No era así con Caspian, y Ginny no sabía si era el divorcio, si era la edad o si, simplemente, era así como podría haber sido de otra manera.

George no insistió. Era lo bueno de tener hermanos varones, solían evitar las conversaciones sobre sentimientos. Para eso, las peligrosas eran su madre y Hermione, pero la primera estaba en la cocina y la segunda hablaba animadamente con Fleur al otro lado de la habitación.

Ella y los niños se quedaron allí hasta después del té. Entonces regresaron a casa y Albus se dispuso a despedirse de Scorpius con tal pesar que cualquiera diría que no iban a volver a verse en veinte años. Oh, adolescentes… Todo era un drama para ellos. Ginny, que había acordado con Malfoy que Scorpius volvería a las seis a su casa, miró su reloj. Eran las seis y diez. Dentro de poco el propio Malfoy llamaría por Red Flú para preguntar por su hijo.

-Vamos, chicos, que ya es la hora…

-Ya va, ya va –dijo Albus, antes de girarse hacia Scorpius-. Nos llamamos mañana, ¿eh?

-Sí, sí. No sé si voy a ir a pasar el día con mis tíos, pero si me voy fuera, te llamaré por la noche.

-Vale… Hasta luego…

-Hasta luego.-Scorpius miró a Albus una vez más y por fin se decidió a echar polvos Flú a la chimenea-. Malfoy manor.

Con eso, desapareció entre las verdes llamas. Albus miró el lugar que había ocupado segundos antes con anhelo y luego dio un suspiro bastante melodramático. Lo dicho: adolescentes… Pero ella estaba contenta con cómo habían salido las cosas. Todos habían sido amables con Scorpius, Scorpius había sido amable con todos y no había habido ningún incidente desagradable. Para ser la primera vez que tenía a un Malfoy de huésped no estaba nada mal.

_Continuará_


	3. El largo verano

**NdA**: Sé que Rowling dijo en una entrevista que Lavender había muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero en el libro no queda claro, así que aquí sigue viva.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 3 **El largo verano**

Como Scorpius tenía ya quince años, Draco consideró que era lo bastante mayor como para empezar a estudiar Oclumancia. Él había empezado con dieciséis, de la mano de la loca de su tía Bellatrix, pero creía que Scorpius era lo bastante maduro como para enfrentarse ya a esa tarea. Y él no iba a ser tan duro como su tía. Él no iba a tratar de romperlo en el proceso, ni iba a burlarse despiadadamente de cualquier debilidad o rasgo de bondad que encontrara en su mente.

Scorpius estaba lo bastante interesado ante la idea como para olvidarse de Albus durante un rato. Cuando Draco lo llevó a la oculta y protegida sala de entrenamiento, Scorpius iba haciéndole preguntas sobre la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia. Draco le explicó que un experto en cualquiera de esas dos disciplinas no necesitaba realmente varita para llevarla a cabo, pero que era imprescindible para un principiante.

-Pero entonces, ¿tú sabes siempre lo que piensan los demás?

-Normalmente es fácil saber cuándo alguien está intentando leerte la mente; notas como una sensación fría en el cerebro. Y a la gente no le gusta que le lean la mente. Si lo haces simplemente porque sí, lo más seguro es que te lancen un conjuro. Pero la Oclumancia es más importante. Si la dominas, tendrás cierta resistencia a varios hechizos, incluso a la veritaserum y a la Imperius.

-¿Tú puedes resistir la veritaserum?

-Si. –Sólo cuando la dosis era pequeña, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de presumir un poco.

Scorpius frunció el ceño pensativamente.

-Entonces…¿Cuando te interrogaban los aurores les engañabas?

-No con la Oclumancia. Se nota cuándo alguien se está resistiendo a la veritaserum. Y yo no tenía derecho a resistirme.

-Pero les engañabas con otras cosas –dijo Scorpius, con una mueca de aprobación.

Draco dudó si contestar. Pero ya estaba confiándole muchos secretos a Scorpius, podía confiarle uno más.

-Con los guardasecretos, principalmente. Y a veces también usaba un Pensadero. Vaciaba allí los datos que no quería que los aurores supieran y si me preguntaban sobre eso en los interrogatorios podía mentir sin que se dieran cuenta. –Y luego añadió, sin poder evitarlo-. Y recuerda que no puedes contarle nada de esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Albus, ¿de acuerdo?

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Papá, no soy idiota, con que me lo digas una vez basta.

-Eso espero.

Los dos caminaron un poco más.

-¿Mamá sabía Oclumancia?

-No. Me ofrecí a enseñarle, pero después de un par de sesiones se cansó y lo dejó.

Cuando por fin entraron en la sala, Draco cambió de varita como tenía por costumbre. Ya no era necesario, ya no podían pedirle la varita sin pruebas sólidas en su contra, pero prefería hacerlo así.

-¿Cambio yo también? –preguntó Scorpius.

Él y Cassandra tenían varitas de recambio, por si las moscas. Y era una suerte que lo hubieran pensado con tiempo, porque ya no podían viajar al extranjero a comprar una, si les hacía falta. Probablemente ahora Ollivander no se negaría a venderles varitas, pero Draco no quería tener que averiguarlo.

-Sí, mejor.

Era muy difícil que alguien examinara la varita de Scorpius, pero si lo hacían y descubrían que había estado practicando la Oclumancia podían sospechar, y con razón, que no lo había hecho en Hogwarts, sino en las vacaciones, lo que estaba prohibido.

Scorpius sujetó con firmeza su varita de recambio.

-Estoy listo.

-Bien… Normalmente los Slytherin tenemos cierta facilidad para esta disciplina. Has de dominar tus pensamientos igual que tratas de dominar tus emociones, ¿comprendes? Voy a entrar en tu cabeza. Intenta no pensar en nada, ¿entendido?

Su hijo asintió y Draco le apuntó con su varita.

-_Legeremens _–dijo con claridad.

Entrar en la mente de Scorpius no supuso ningún esfuerzo, pero Draco se encontró rodeado de negro. Era un buen principio, porque cuando entraba en una cabeza desprevenida normalmente se daba de bruces con un pensamiento. Draco insistió un poco más y encontró un punto débil. Albus, claro. Scorpius lo notó y empezó a dar señales de pánico. Pero Draco no quería violar ese recuerdo. Eso era lo que habría hecho Bellatrix. En vez de eso se fue a buscar otro pensamiento menos comprometedor, otro recuerdo, y al cabo de unos segundos encontró algo, fragmentos de conversación con Damon y Britney. Scorpius trató de alejarlo de allí, de defenderse, pero eran como los manotazos de un recién nacido y Draco pudo contemplar toda la conversación a su antojo. Después salió de la mente de Scorpius, quien lo miró con una expresión extraña, como si acabara de comprender que era injusto que alguien pudiera entrometerse de esa manera en su intimidad.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Eso no importa ahora. La cuestión es qué no has hecho tú. La mente en blanco, Scorpius. No te pongas nervioso si me sientes hurgando en un recuerdo. Intenta mantener la concentración. _¡Legeremens!_

Draco volvió a meterse en la mente de Scorpius y logró visualizar un recuerdo casi con la misma facilidad de antes. Pero poco a poco. Incluso un estudiante con talento para la Oclumancia necesitaría de varios meses, si no años, para dominar esa disciplina.

* * *

Draco decidió que Scorpius practicaría la Oclumancia dos horas al día, de lunes a viernes. También tomó la resolución de practicar duelos con Cassandra, pues con trece años ya era también capaz de guardar en secreto la existencia de esa cámara de entrenamiento. Su hermano había empezado a esa edad. Si a veces él no podía hacerlo a causa de alguna reunión, su madre tomaba el relevo. Debían actuar a espaldas de todos sus huéspedes, pero en una casa tan grande no era tan complicado. Además todos ellos trataban de ser respetuosos con la intimidad de los demás. Andromeda quizás sospechaba algo, pero no decía nada.

Aquel verano Draco se sentía un poco mejor que el anterior. Tenía otros motivos para levantarse de la cama, aparte de sus hijos y el simple deseo de vengarse. Pensaba mucho en Astoria y no había día en que no la echara de menos, pero ya no le atenazaba el horror de saber que nunca volvería a tenerla a su lado. Y su madre también tenía más energía, más vivacidad. Todavía se exigía venganza, todavía existía una amenaza pendiente sobre todos ellos, pero de algún modo la vida había vuelto a recuperar su importancia.

Si por la mañana tenían algunas tareas, por las tardes quedaban libres. Nadaban en el estanque, jugaban unos contra unos al quidditch, volaban sobre Reina, hacían y recibían visitas… Scorpius iba dos o tres veces por semana a pasar la tarde a casa de Albus y éste iba a Malfoy manor con la misma frecuencia. Draco quedaba con sus cuñados, o con sus amigos, y en más de una ocasión, con Harry. El cumpleaños de éste estaba ya muy próximo y una de esas veces Harry le invitó y además añadió que realmente tenía muchas ganas de que fuera.

-Tu cumpleaños –dijo Draco, con incredulidad-. El que celebras con Longbottom.

-Neville invita a quien él quiere y yo invito a quien yo quiero –dijo Harry.

Draco no sabía ni por dónde empezar a explicarse. Un sangrepura habría entendido la situación. Él no había invitado a Harry a su propio cumpleaños. ¿Cómo iba a invitar al Jefe de Aurores a una cena con familiares de Marcados y mortífagos? Pansy ya le había dejado claro lo que pensaba. Así que Draco le había invitado a una cerveza y Harry le había regalado un libro sobre manuscritos antiguos y era lo que había esperado que Harry hiciera cuando llegara el momento de su cumpleaños.

-Creo que no lo has pensado con detenimiento.

-No hay nada que pensar. Sé que ellos no van a causar problemas. Y sí, sé que no tienes muchas ganas de tratar con ellos. Pero ahora estamos todos en el mismo bando, Draco. Y creo que si les conocieras un poco mejor y ellos te conocieran un poco mejor a ti, podríais llevaros bien.

-Harry, no…

-De verdad, me gustaría mucho que vinieras.

Harry lo decía en serio, eso Draco lo notó. Pero aun así, no podía tener menos ganas de ir a esa fiesta. Si aún hubiera sido su fiesta de cumpleaños, sólo la suya… Pero también era la de Longbottom.

-Harry, te agradezco mucho la invitación, en serio –dijo, intentando ser diplomático-. Y por favor, no te lo tomes a mal. Pero no voy a ir. Creo que nadie se sentiría cómodo, empezando por mí.

A Draco le dio la sensación de que Harry iba a insistir, pero aunque pareció realmente decepcionado, por suerte dejó el tema. Mejor así, porque si esa conversación se prolongaba podía acabar mal. Probablemente a Harry no le haría ilusión saber que les tenía manía a casi todos sus amigos y los encontraba idiotas y poco interesantes. Intentando cambiar de tema y superar aquel momento un poco difícil, le preguntó qué tal le iba con el cuadro de Phineas.

-Me gusta tenerlo en casa, me hace compañía. Las historias que me cuenta son tronchantes. Pobre hombre, encerrado en ese baúl todos estos años… No sé cómo lo pasamos por alto cuando adecentamos el sitio durante la guerra. Molly hizo una buena limpieza entonces.

-¿Tienes algún retrato tuyo?-preguntó Draco, sintiendo curiosidad.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé, nunca se me ha ocurrido.

-Deberías hacerte uno –dijo, con gravedad-. Si te pasa algo, al menos los niños tendrán ese recuerdo tuyo. Los cuadros pueden ser muy útiles, ¿sabes?

Todos los Malfoy adultos tenían cuadros. Según la tradición, los magos se hacían los cuadros cuando ya habían tenido todos los hijos que querían tener: era una manera de asegurarse de que el yo de sus cuadros siempre recordaría a todos sus descendientes. Pero no había cuadros de niños pequeños, eso daba mala suerte. Scorpius y Cassandra se los harían a su debido momento.

-Nunca he tenido muy buena opinión de los cuadros. Mis experiencias con ellos en los últimos años no han sido muy agradables. –Draco, que sabía cómo recibían los cuadros de Malfoy manor a los aurores durante las inspecciones, comprendió enseguida lo que quería decir-. A veces he pensado que tener cuadros sólo sirve para perpetuar viejas ideas y dejarse influenciar por chiflados que deberían haber cerrado la boca al morir.

-No es sólo eso –dijo Draco, algo estupefacto ante aquella manera de pensar.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. En realidad daría cualquier cosa por tener un cuadro de mis padres. Tú sí tienes un retrato, ¿verdad?

-Claro, Astoria y yo nos hicimos los nuestros cuando nació Cassandra. –Sonrió-. Entonces estábamos en Israel. Nos pintaron a los dos en la casa en la que vivíamos, cerca de la playa. Es un buen sitio para pasar los siglos.

-No suena mal –dijo Harry.

Hablar de los cuadros era un tema bastante seguro. Draco se alegró de ver que el momento de incomodidad causado por la invitación de cumpleaños había pasado. Le gustaba estar con Harry, aunque a veces le saliera con las cosas más peregrinas. Pero lo del cumpleaños era ir demasiado lejos.

* * *

-Veo que al final no ha venido Draco –dijo Luna, acercándose a Harry en medio de la fiesta.

No, no había ido. Y él, que normalmente se lo pasaba en grande cuando se juntaba con todos sus amigos, tenía la impresión de que aquel era su peor cumpleaños desde que había dejado de pasarlos en compañía de los Dursley.

-No.

-¿Sigue deprimido por la muerte de su mujer?

-No realmente. Me dijo que pensaba que si venía nadie iba a sentirse cómodo, ni siquiera él.

Luna lo miró con aquellos ojos grandotes y azules y después paseó la vista a su alrededor antes de volver a fijarla en él.

-No sé por qué –dijo, con total sinceridad-. A mí me parece muy simpático.

-Bueno, tiene sus momentos –contestó Harry, con ecuanimidad. Podía haberse enamorado de aquel idiota como un crío de quince años, peroeso no le había producido amnesia y sabía que Draco, si quería, podía ser un auténtico horror.

-Igual le pasa como a los hakapatos, ¿sabes?

-¿Hakapatos?

-Viven en Madagascar, en bandadas de treinta o cuarenta ejemplares. Cuando quieres introducir un ejemplar nuevo en la bandada tienes que ir poco a poco, ¿comprendes? Tienes que dejar que los conozca casi de uno en uno. Si no, el pobre hakapato nuevo nunca se integra en el grupo.

Para provenir de Luna, las palabras tenían sentido. A lo mejor Draco necesitaba acostumbrarse poco a poco a sus amigos. Había tratado un poco a Hermione en el ministerio y había hablado una vez con Luna y Rolf. No era mucho, considerando las circunstancias. Quizás se había precipitado un poco al querer meter a Draco en una habitación llena de Gryffindors con él como único apoyo.

-Luna… ¿os apuntáis a una cena con Draco?

-Oh, qué buena idea –exclamó, sonriéndole-. Claro, se lo diré a Rolf.

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que Draco no objetaría nada a una cena en Grimmauld Place, especialmente considerando que al menos Albus y Lily estarían allí, ahora que empezaba agosto, y que él podía ir con Scorpius. Con ese plan en perspectiva se animó bastante y la fiesta pronto le pareció más divertida. Excepto Draco, habían ido todos sus amigos y el ambiente era muchísimo más informal que en el baile del Día de la Paz. Casi todos se conocían de niños y tenían muchas experiencias en común. Raro era el cumpleaños de alguno del grupo que no terminaba con una sesión de anécdotas compartidas que les hacían reír y recordar viejos tiempos. Harry ya se conocía casi todas esas historias de memoria, pero siempre salían a la luz una o dos nuevas cada reunión y esa noche Seamus acabó lo bastante borracho como para confesar que en cuarto Dean y él se habían escabullido una noche para tratar de verle la polla a Hagrid, intrigados por su tamaño. Harry no supo si reír o escandalizarse, porque al fin y al cabo Hagrid era amigo suyo.

-Qué pervertidos –dijo Lavender, aguantándose una risita.

-Os debería dar vergüenza, pobre Hagrid –dijo Hermione, con más seriedad.

-He de admitir que yo también me lo he planteado a veces –confesó Oliver.

-¡Tiene que ser _enorme_! –exclamó Ron, riendo.

-Pero la cuestión es: ¿llegasteis a vérsela o no? –dijo Rolf, risueño.

-No, qué va. McGonagall estaba patrullando los pasillos y casi nos pilló.

-Estáis obsesionados con el tamaño –les hizo saber Parvati, mirándolos con compasión.

-Siempre –añadió Lavender, meneando la cabeza.

Entonces Rolf soltó la bomba.

-Entonces os gano, chicos. Mi amigo Jack y yo nos escabullimos una noche en tercero para vérsela y salimos victoriosos.

La declaración produjo toda clase de reacciones, desde exclamaciones de admiración hasta protestas. Harry estaba medio abochornado y protestó también, pero, maldita sea, se moría de la curiosidad. Y bueno, al fin y al cabo no estaban diciendo nada malo de Hagrid, más bien al contrario.

-Venga, cuéntanoslo –dijo Seamus, expectante.

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

-Un poco de respeto, por favor.

-Hermione tiene razón –dijo Rolf, con la lengua un poco trabada-. Hagrid me cae bien, joder. Pero os voy a decir una cosa… Mi ego todavía no se ha repuesto.

Harry estalló en carcajadas.

-Me pregunto si esta obsesión por el tamaño de los atributos de Hagrid aún continúa –comentó Neville, que también se había reído de lo lindo-. Voy a tener que avisarle, al pobre.

-Te doy cien galeones si me dejas escuchar la conversación –dijo Ron, que tenía lágrimas en las mejillas, provocando más carcajadas.

-Oh, sí, déjanosla ver en un pensadero, por favor –exclamó Dean, como pudo.

Aquello no degeneró por completo porque Hermione todavía les estaba lanzando miradas de desaprobación, pero Harry pensó que si hubieran estado sólo los chicos podrían haberse estado partiéndose el culo con aquello durante horas. Cuando se fue a dormir, bastante borracho, le dolían las mejillas de tanto reírse.

* * *

Albus estaba desayunando con su padre y con Lily –James, que ya era mayor de edad, iba y venía, pero solía dormir siempre en casa de su madre- cuando llegó la lechuza de Hogwarts. Al momento se sintió incapaz de tragar nada y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para pasar por la garganta el bocado que ya tenía en la boca. La lechuza, como todos esperaban, se plantó delante de él y le ofreció la carta que llevaba en las patas.

Oh, tenía que ser prefecto, tenía que ser prefecto… Albus abrió la carta con nerviosismo y empezó a leerla rápidamente hasta que sus ojos llegaron a la línea que le interesaba.

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Era el prefecto de quinto de Gryffindor!

-Enhorabuena –dijo su padre, sonriente, dándole una palmadita en la espalda-. El primer prefecto de la familia Potter.

-Felicidades, Albus –dijo Lily, sonriendo también.

Albus se puso en pie.

-¡Voy a ver si Scorpius ha recibido su carta!

-Espera, espera, llama primero a tu madre…

Pero Albus ya no le escuchaba, había salido corriendo hacia la salita. Una vez allí se arrodilló junto a la chimenea y echó polvos Flú.

-Malfoy manor.

Le atendió un elfo. Un eterno par de minutos después, la cara de Scorpius apareció sobre las brasas, como un sonriente demonio de fuego.

-¡Soy prefecto, Al! Tú también, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Es genial, es genial. Vamos a pasárnoslo de puta madre.

Albus no podía estar más de acuerdo. Poco a poco, a lo largo de la mañana, se fue enterando del resto de los prefectos. Rose también había sido elegida prefecta; Albus no habría podido estar contento del todo si no hubiera sido así. La otra prefecta de Slytherin era Britney. Los prefectos de Hufflepuff eran Garry Murray y Lisbeth Hamilton y los de Ravenclaw, Pandora Silvermoon y Robert Bletchley. Scorpius era medio amigo de Bletchley y él se había cruzado con Pandora varias veces en los campeonatos de ajedrez, pero a los Hufflepuff los conocía muy poco. Lily, sin embargo, le dijo que le parecía una buena elección.

-Los dos son muy simpáticos. Pero yo habría preferido que Seren siguiera siendo prefecta.

Seren lo había sido en quinto, pero había perdido medio curso por culpa de los Parásitos y habían decidido que repitiera curso. Albus había hablado con ella y Seren le había dicho que se lo esperaba, que la profesora Lynch, la Jefa de su Casa, ya le había explicado el curso anterior que no le parecía bien privar a las Hufflepuff de ese año de poder ser prefectas.

-Habría estado bien.

Pero como a Seren no le importaba demasiado, Albus no le dio demasiadas vueltas. Lo que importaba era que en Gryffindor y en Slytherin las cosas habían salido como ellos esperaban. Quinto iba a ser un año genial.

* * *

Lily tenía la sensación de que nunca había visto a su padre tomarse tantas molestias con una cena, pero estaba claro que quería que las cosas salieran bien. A ella le preocupaba un poco que el señor Malfoy o Cassandra –que era tirando a terrorífica- se metieran con James, que aquella noche estaba en Grimmauld Place con ellos. Pero cuando se saludaron todos, vio que no pasaba nada grave, aunque James se mostrara un poco más cohibido de lo que era normal en él. Después llegaron los Scamander y Lily, que adoraba a los gemelos, se olvidó de los adultos.

Aunque cenaron todos juntos, los mayores a un lado y los niños a otro, cuando terminaron de cenar ella se fue con Albus y los demás al cuarto de su hermano. Aún faltaba medio mes para que empezara el curso, pero casi todos hablaban de los profesores y de las clases. A ella le tocaba escoger asignaturas aquel año y se había decidido por Adivinación e Idiomas Antiguos. Cassandra le contó que ella había escogido Astronomía y Artimancia.

-Cuando sea mayor voy a llevar yo los negocios de la familia, así que necesito dominar bien los números –le explicó, con ese tonillo de superioridad tan propio de ella-. Y me gusta la Astronomía, no me importa tener que trasnochar un par de veces a la semana. Aunque me gustaría más con otro profesor, porque Biggle es patético.

En eso último, Lily tenía que darle la razón.

-¿Vas a seguir en el coro?

-Sí, supongo.

-Deberías volver a piano –dijo entonces Scorpius, que estaba cerca de ellas, en tono amable.

Cassandra frunció las cejas y no le contestó nada. Lily sabía que la hermana de Scorpius había ido a clases de piano en primero y segundo, pero que se lo había dejado tras la muerte de su madre. Seguramente le recordaba demasiado a ella. A Lily le parecía recordar que Scorpius había comentado una vez que los dos habían aprendido piano por insistencia suya.

-Podrías probar con otro instrumento –dijo Lorcan-. Yo he empezado a tocar la guitarra este verano.

Aquello atrajo la atención de Lily.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Aún no se mucho, pero ya me van saliendo cosas.

-Genial. ¿Te la vas a llevar a Hogwarts?

-Ajá.

-¿Y tú, Lysander? –preguntó Albus.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

-Es cosa de Lorcan.

Lily intercambió una mirada con Albus y James, pensando que aquella podía ser perfectamente la primera vez que uno de los gemelos hiciera algo por su cuenta.

-Podrías habértela traído, así nos habrías enseñado qué tal lo haces.

-No, qué va, aún es pronto. Tengo que practicar más.

Lysander asintió con vehemencia y Lily soltó una risita.

-Eh, James, ¿qué tal es eso de estar con los Cuervos? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Bueno, ya he terminado el entrenamiento. No es que te enseñen a pelearte con ellos ni nada, pero quieren que sepas cómo reaccionar si hay algún ataque. La semana pasada Fred y yo estuvimos patrullando por el mercado todas las mañanas, pero no pasó nada.

Por suerte, pensó Lily. A ella le hacía muy poca gracia que James se hubiera unido al Cuerpo de Voluntarios. Ya era bastante malo encontrarse en medio de los ataques de los Parásitos sin proponérselo. Pero estaba claro que James ya era mayor de edad y podía tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque fueran estúpidas.

James les siguió contando cosas de los Cuervos y luego jugaron un par de partidas de Magitrivial. Eran las once pasadas cuando Luna, Rolf y el señor Malfoy avisaron a sus hijos de que ya era hora de irse. Lily bajó con sus hermanos a despedirse de ellos y vio lo sonriente que estaba su padre. Se lo debía haber pasado bien. Contenta, lo abrazó por la cintura y se recostó un poco contra él.

Albus y Scorpius se separaron sin tanto drama esta vez, ya debían de haberse dado cuenta de que se veían casi cada día, los dos tontitos. Los Malfoy fueron los primeros en irse, usando la Red Flú. Era irónico, con la enemistad que había habido siempre entre sus familias. Pero los Malfoy le caían bien, por lo menos los que había llegado a conocer. Aunque Cassandra era un poco rarita. Y ahora los veía sobre todo como parte de la familia de Teddy y la señora Tonks, no como a unos mortífagos. De hecho, le costaba muchísimo creer que el señor Malfoy realmente tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. No parecía alguien capaz de hacer algo así.

Su padre intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Luna que Lily vio, pero no llegó a entender.

-Gracias por venir.

-Ha sido un placer –dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Pero recuerda que a los hakupatos no les gusta que les presionen.

Lily arqueó las cejas, preguntándose qué querría decir con eso. Quería mucho a su madrina, pero era posiblemente la mujer más rara que había conocido nunca. Con ella era imposible predecir lo que iba a pasar. Pero su padre sí la entendió, porque asintió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

La llegada del profesor Zhou, a quien Draco había tenido que asegurarle cien veces que sería un honor, y no una molestia, tenerlo de invitado sólo podía contribuir a animar el ambiente. Iba a estar con ellos una semana nada más y Draco les dijo a sus hijos que prescindirían de los entrenamientos extra mientras el profesor estuviera allí. No quería que él descubriera por casualidad lo que se traían entre manos. Además, Cassandra había trabajado mucho sus duelos y Scorpius había hecho bastantes progresos con la Oclumancia: se habían ganado una semana libre.

Tal y como había sucedido la primera vez, el profesor Zhou se integró perfectamente en la mansión. Ni Andromeda ni las dos rusas lo conocían, pero no tardaron en quedar encantadas con él. A su madre, que tal vez lo habría encontrado poco refinado, ya se la había ganado salvando la vida de Scorpius. Y estaba claro que Ted y los niños lo apreciaban mucho.

Draco pensaba que tenía una conversación pendiente con él. Al menos, _quería_ tener esa conversación con él. Había sido Zhou quien le había aconsejado ofrecerle tablas a Harry y Draco tenía que admitir que las cosas, en ese sentido, habían salido muy bien. Zhou ya se lo habría imaginado por su cuenta, pero no estaba de más decírselo. Encontró la ocasión de hacerlo mientras observaban a Scorpius volar tras la snitch.

-Profesor… quería agradecerle que me hiciera reflexionar sobre la denuncia de James Potter. Tal y como han ido las cosas, creo que retirarla fue… lo mejor que podíamos haber hecho, dadas las circunstancias.

-Me alegra que saliera bien –dijo el profesor, sonriendo con amabilidad-. Y creo que fue usted muy generoso al permitir que volviera a Hogwarts el curso pasado.

-James ya no es un peligro para mis hijos.

-Tengo entendido que ahora es bastante amigo del jefe Potter.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

-Increíble, pero cierto.

Zhou se rió un poco.

-En la vida no todo son sorpresas desagradables.

-¿Usted conoce a Harry? –preguntó, con curiosidad, mientras se echaba un hechizo refrescante. Aquel día hacía un calor de mil demonios y él iba en manga larga. Había dejado que Albus le viera la Marca Tenebrosa la primera vez que éste había pasado unos días en Malfoy manor, pero con su tía y con Ted era distinto. Draco no había conseguido decidirse a llevar manga corta delante de ellos.

-He hablado un par de veces con él, pero no, no puedo decir que le conozca. Parece un buen hombre.

Draco asintió, pensando en Harry con afecto. Por supuesto, podía ser insoportable, pero sólo si uno estaba en su lista de indeseables; como él ya no lo estaba, Draco no podía tener ninguna queja. Harry era un buen amigo y muy en el fondo, tenía que reconocer que quizás ahora era su mejor amigo, a excepción de Greg. Y resultaba una compañía más entretenida que la suya, porque el pobre Greg a duras penas podía seguir una conversación normal.

El propio Harry también tenía cierta curiosidad por conocer un poco más al profesor Zhou y Draco le invitó a él y a los niños a cenar una noche. James no estaba; se había ido al cumpleaños de un amigo. Mientras cenaban, Draco descubrió algo que al parecer Harry sí sabía de antes: Zhou y Dumbledore se habían conocido, se habían escrito durante bastante tiempo. Draco no supo qué pensar de eso, pero sí se sintió incómodo cuando Harry, con muy poco tacto, empezó a hacerle preguntas a Zhou sobre el antiguo director de Hogwarts. El mismo que él, qué casualidad, había intentado asesinar. Justo lo que uno quería recordar durante la cena. Su madre percibió su incomodidad y trató de cambiar de tema, pero el denso de Harry no pilló la indirecta hasta que Zhou mencionó la muerte de Dumbledore. Entonces frunció un poco el ceño, le lanzó una mirada fugaz y azorada –_ahora_ se daba cuenta, el muy membrillo- y gracias a Merlín, madam Tereshkova intervino para comentar uno de esos artículos sobre Derecho Internacional de Dumbledore, lo cual condujo rápidamente a una conversación sobre leyes que no podía herir los sentimientos de nadie. Harry le lanzó un par de miradas de reojo con las que parecía querer disculparse por haber sacado un tema delicado y Draco suspiró para sus adentros, preguntándose cómo podía olvidar Harry que él había intentado matar a Dumbledore; aunque el viejo le hubiera caído mal, él no lo olvidaba con tanta facilidad.

Pero aquel fue el único momento incómodo de la noche y en general fue una velada agradable. Draco estuvo menos relajado cuando fueron Pansy y Greg los que acudieron a cenar con sus respectivas familias. Greg y Millicent se comportaron con cordialidad con el profesor Zhou y Draco sabía que no era sólo porque los Malfoy estuvieran en deuda con él y los Goyle estuvieran respetando ese vínculo: Criaturas era la asignatura favorita de Diana, quien claramente apreciaba mucho a su profesor. Pero Pansy y Adrian tuvieron una actitud diferente. Pansy estuvo adulando a madam Tereshkova y Adrian estuvo hablando con él de la Liga de Quidditch, que estaba a punto de empezar, y apenas se relacionaron con Zhou y con Ted. Por lo que Draco pudo observar, a ninguno de los dos le importaba demasiado, pero él se sintió un poco frustrado. Quería a Pansy, habían crecido juntos. Pero era dura e inflexible y a él le daba la sensación de que cada vez tenían menos cosas en común. Resultaba extraño darse cuenta de algo así. El mundo entero había cambiado, pero Pansy seguía siendo la misma. Y eso no era bueno. No era bueno en absoluto.


	4. Novedades del principio de curso

NdA: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 4 **Novedades del principio de curso**

Aquel año, Albus subió por primera vez al vagón de los prefectos. Rose iba a su lado, por supuesto, con tantas ganas de empezar como él. También habían llegado los dos prefectos de Hufflepuff, Gary y Lisbeth. Gary era un chico no muy alto, de pelo castaño y rizado y expresión simpática cuya tía jugaba en los Montrose Magpies. Lisbeth, por el contrario, era una de las chicas más altas de Hogwarts. A pesar de su apellido, era de origen indio, y tenía el cabello muy negro y la piel morena. Los dos le saludaron a él y a Rose con simpatía y se pusieron a hablar del verano.

El siguiente en llegar fue Robert Bletchley. Albus lo conocía poco y no le caía ni bien ni mal. Era uno de los más estudiosos, así que a menudo competía por los primeros puestos con Scorpius y con él.

-No ha empezado la reunión todavía, ¿verdad?

-No, tranquilo.

A los pocos minutos subieron Scorpius y Britney, los dos con expresiones que indicaban lo pagados que estaban de ellos mismos.

-Qué raro que no lleves ya la insignia de prefecto –le dijo Albus, de broma.

Scorpius lo saludó con un beso.

-En cuanto el tren se ponga en marcha, me cambio. Estoy impaciente por quitar y poner puntos.

Albus se rió.

-Ya me lo imagino.

La reunión empezó en cuanto llegaron los dos prefectos que quedaban y no fue muy larga, Los dos premios anuales, una chica de Gryffindor llamada Caroline McNamara y un chico de Hufflepuff llamado Tom Cooker, les dijeron que debían echarles un vistazo a los alumnos nuevos durante el trayecto y asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos se quedaba rezagado en la estación.

-Y no hablo sólo de los de primero. Este año hay una docena de alumnos nuevos de otros cursos.

Albus, estupefacto, intercambió una mirada con un Scorpius que estaba tan asombrado como él.

-¿Qué?

-Vienen de otros colegios. Sus padres los sacaron de allí para que volvieran a Inglaterra antes de que la pusieran en Cuarentena.

-¿Y van a Sortearlos también? –preguntó Albus, intentando asimilar aquella novedad.

-Claro. A quinto van a ir dos alumnos, creo, un chico y una chica. Donde más gente nueva habrá es en segundo, ellos tienen cuatro.

Alumnos nuevos de otros cursos… Sería raro ver un Sorteo así.

También les advirtieron que poner y quitar puntos era una responsabilidad y que se jugaban la deshonra de no ser elegidos prefectos al año siguiente si les pillaban haciendo uso indebido de ese privilegio.

-Lo dudo –murmuró Scorpius, sonando bastante escéptico.

-También podéis poner castigos, pero sed inteligentes –continuó el prefecto jefe, que no le había oído-. Dejad que nos ocupemos nosotros de quinto, sexto y séptimo y vosotros actuad con los cursos de primero a cuarto.

A Albus ni se le había pasado por la cabeza usar sus facultades como prefecto con los alumnos más mayores que él; además, normalmente los alumnos de séptimo se comportaban como adultos y no hacían gamberradas.

-¿Y si vemos a un alumno de sexto haciendo algo en contra del reglamento? –preguntó Bletchley.

-Decídnoslo a uno de nosotros.

Lo último que les dijeron fue que se reunirían una vez cada quince días, aparte de las reuniones extraordinarias que pudieran convocarse si pasaba algo fuera de lo común. Cuando por fin terminó la charla, algunos se quedaron en ese vagón, pero todos los prefectos de quinto fueron a reunirse con sus amigos. Scorpius, además, tenía curiosidad por ver a los dos alumnos nuevos que iban a entrar en su curso y propuso ir a buscarlos. Albus, también un poco intrigado, aceptó. Mientras buscaban por el tren pasaron por el compartimento en el que estaban Seren y Mei con sus respectivas amigas y pararon para contarles lo de los alumnos nuevos. Pero Albus comprendió que habían llegado tarde cuando las vieron hablando con una chica desconocida que desde luego no tenía once años.

-Esta es Anne Emerson –les explicó Seren-. Va a ir al curso de Mei. Ellos son Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy; están en quinto, conmigo y son prefectos.

Ella miró a Albus con ojos emocionados.

-Eres el hijo de Harry Potter…

Oh, no, era una de esas…

-Encantado.

-Anne estudiaba antes en Beauxbatons –dijo Seren.

-Sí, pero mis padres me sacaron cuando anunciaron que iban a poner a Inglaterra en Cuarentena –explicó, sin quitarle a él el ojo de encima todavía-. Estuve estudiando el resto del curso con un tutor.

-Bueno, ya verás como te gusta Hogwarts –dijo Tarah, la amiga de Mei.

Albus recordó que la hermana de Mei empezaba ese año el colegio.

-¿Dónde está Jun?

-Con mi prima Qin. Jun mi hermana –le explicó a Anne-. Empieza primero este año.

-¿Crees que irá contigo?

-No creo, no le gusta mucho estudiar.

Anne asintió y se giró hacia Albus.

-Tú estás en Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Yo quiero ir allí también.

Scorpius le dio a Albus un pequeño tirón en la manga.

-Vamos a ver si encontramos a los dos que van a venir a nuestro curso.

-Vale. Luego nos vemos, chicas.

Los dos echaron a andar por el pasillo.

-Menuda pava –dijo Scorpius, despectivo.

-Espero que no le toque Gryffindor.

Iban mirando por las ventanillas de los compartimentos en busca de los alumnos nuevos. Entonces se cruzaron con una chica de pelo castaño, bastante guapa, que parecía un poco mayor para ser una alumna de séptimo. Su cara le sonaba un poco, pero no la ubicaba. Sin embargo, Scorpius frenó en seco y se la quedó mirando con asombro.

-¿Warbeck?

La chica sonrió.

-Vaya, Scorpius Malfoy… Ah, sabía que llegarías a prefecto, si sobrevivías hasta quinto –dijo, lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Albus-. ¿Cómo te va todo?

-Bien, pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Voy a ser la ayudante de la profesora Pinetree.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, quiero ser profesora.

-Te pega –dijo Scorpius-. Bueno, pues nos vemos en clase de Pociones.

-Seguro. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Warbeck continuó su camino, pero Scorpius parecía aún asimilando la sorpresa.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Albus.

-Rebeca Warbeck. Era la prefecta de Slytherin de séptimo cuando estábamos en primero.

A Albus le llegó un vago recuerdo a la memoria.

-¿Es esa alumna que estaba obsesionada con vuestras notas?

-Sí, esa mismo. Buff… Warbeck y Pinetree juntas en Pociones… Esa clase va a dar miedo.

Los dos continuaron atravesando el tren y por fin dieron con un compartimento en el que había tres chicos y dos chicas desconocidos. En la puerta, dos Slytherin de sexto hablaban con ellos.

-Eh, Garraty, Vaisey… -les saludó Scorpius.

-Malfoy, Potter…

Scorpius y él miraron a los chicos que estaban dentro del compartimento.

-Vosotros venís de otro colegio, ¿verdad?

-De Drumstrang –contestó uno de los chicos, pecoso y con gafas.

-¿Alguno de vosotros va a ir a quinto?

-Yo –dijo un chico alto y de pelo color caramelo-. ¿Por qué?

-Nosotros somos de quinto –le explicó Albus-. Si te Sortean en Gryffindor o Slytherin irás con nosotros. Yo soy Albus Potter y éste es Scorpius Malfoy.

-Somos prefectos –añadió Scorpius.

-Yo soy Dante Redfeathers.

-¿Dante Redfeathers? –preguntó Scorpius, sonando extrañado.

-¿No aparezco en tus genealogías? Mi abuelo se casó con una muggle.

Albus entrecerró los ojos al notar cierto reto subterráneo contra Scorpius.

-A Scorpius eso no le importa.

Otro chico intervino para decirle a Scorpius que sus padres habían hecho negocios juntos y ese pequeño momento de tensión con Redfeathers quedó olvidado. Aun así, Albus ya le había cogido un poco de manía y esperaba que no fuera ni a Gryffindor ni a Slytherin.

* * *

Aquel año, Mei no era la única cuya hermana pequeña estaba en Hogwarts. Scorpius atendió al Sorteo con especial interés. Después de varios niños a los que no conocía de nada, entre ellos Anne Emerson, que fue a Hufflepuff, por suerte, le tocó el turno a Vincent Goyle, el hermano de Diana. Era un niño corpulento y de pelo oscuro, un poco más listo que Diana, pero menos responsable. El Sombrero se tomó su tiempo con él y al final, cuando Diana ya parecía apoplética con el suspense, lo mandó a Slytherin.

-¡Bien! –exclamó, dando un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa antes de aplaudir.

Vincent fue a ocupar su puesto con otro nuevo Slytherin, Jacob Bagnold, y el profesor Flitwick, encargado del Sorteo, llamó al siguiente niño, un renacuajo con cara de pillo que se fue a los dos segundos a Gryffindor. Varios niños fueron Sorteados en varias Casas –entre ellas Jun Ling, que fue a Gryffindor- y por fin le tocó el turno a Cainan Pucey, el hermano de Damon. Se parecía mucho a su hermano, los dos con el pelo y los ojos oscuros, y también tenían un carácter parecido, muy revoltoso. En su caso, el Sombrero no se lo pensó mucho y lo mandó a Slytherin, con ellos.

El chico nuevo de quinto, Redfeathers, terminó en Ravenclaw. La chica, Violet Summer-Field, en Slytherin. Scorpius la había visto irse con los de primero al llegar a la estación, pero no había hablado con ella. Era bajita, rubia, de aspecto frágil y temeroso. Resultaba difícil imaginársela en Slytherin, pero Scorpius supuso que si el Sombrero la había mandado con ellos sería por algo.

Violet se sentó con ellos y los miró con timidez.

-Hola.

-Bienvenida a Slytherin –dijo Britney, sonriendo-. Yo soy Britney Steele la prefecta de quinto. Y éste es Scorpius Malfoy, que también es prefecto. Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que decírnoslo.

Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo y luego observó cómo en Gryffindor, Urien se inclinaba con ansiedad sobre su silla cuando pronunciaron el nombre de su hermana, Penelope. Albus la había visto en casa de Urien alguna que otra vez, pero Scorpius la había conocido en el tren. Era una chica rubia, de aspecto tímido. Urien, por supuesto, estaba igual de nervioso que Diana ante la posibilidad de que su hermana no acabara en la misma Casa que él, pero Scorpius no creía que fuera a tener tanta suerte. Penelope parecía muy apocada para ser una Gryffindor. Sin embargo, el Sombrero le sorprendió y después de pensárselo un poquito, la mandó con su hermano. La cara de alegría de Urien fue indescriptible, y Penelope fue a abrazarlo corriendo antes de ir a sentarse con los otros Gryffindor de primero.

Cuando sólo quedaban tres niños, Flitwick llamó al primo más pequeño de Albus, Louis, hermano de Victoire y Dominique. Scorpius aún les tenía algo de manía a ambas y asintió cuando Damon rogó en voz alta que no acabara en Slytherin. El niño se sentó en el taburete. Scorpius miró a Albus, que observaba el Sorteo de su primo con atención.

-¡Gryffindor!

Scorpius intentó que no se notara su alivio, algo que Damon no se molestó en ocultar. Pero Albus no se había dado cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupando aplaudiendo y dándole a su primo la bienvenida a Gryffindor.

-Oh, menos mal… -dijo Damon, cerrando sus ojos oscuros con alivio exagerado-. La Casa de Slytherin se ha librado del peligro de infección Weasley hasta la siguiente generación.

-Hala, cómo te pasas –replicó Scorpius, meneando la cabeza. Aunque los prefiriera lejos de Slytherin, tampoco creía que fuera para tanto. Albus era medio Weasley, al fin y al cabo.

El Sorteo finalizaba ya. Un niño fue a Hufflepuff y una niña pequeña y de expresión avispada, Tina York, terminó en Ravenclaw. Scorpius había contado setenta y cinco alumnos nuevos; se notaban los once que habían venido de otros colegios o de dar clase con tutores.

McGonagall anunció entonces que aquel año las visitas a Hogsmeade también estaban suspendidas –nadie esperaba ya otra cosa- y les dijo que durante el curso tratarían de compensarles con actividades parecidas a las del año anterior. También les presentó a Warbeck y para no perder la costumbre McGonagall finalizó su discurso diciendo que el Bosque Prohibido estaba, cómo no, prohibido.

-Y ahora, a cenar, que ya oigo muchas tripas rugiendo.

Scorpius hizo un ruidito de satisfacción cuando la comida apareció frente a él. No había tanta variedad de platos como otros años, pero todo tenía muy buena pinta y había para comer hasta reventar. Mientras cenaban, averiguaron más cosas sobre Violet. Era de familia mágica, pero de un linaje nuevo –Scorpius, desde luego, no se había tenido que estudiar la genealogía de los Summer o de los Field-, y no tenían tanto dinero como los Malfoy, los Parkinson o los Goyle.

-¿En qué trabajan tus padres? –preguntó Cecily.

-Tengo dos madres. Una trabaja en el ministerio, en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales. La otra es medibruja en San Mungo.

-¿Y a qué colegio ibas antes? ¿A Beauxbatons?

-No, a Pandelbueno, en España.

-¿Por qué?

-Una de mis madres nació en Mallorca y estudió en ese colegio.

Violet les estuvo contando cosas sobre su colegio, tan distinto al de ellos a excepción de las asignaturas, y la cena se pasó en un suspiro. Después, Scorpius se despidió de Albus y se fue con los Slytherin a las mazmorras. Violet pareció impresionarse mucho cuando vio el laberinto y Scorpius la tranquilizó.

-No es tan difícil memorizar el camino, no te preocupes.

-Sí, si yo me lo he podido aprender, seguro que tú también puedes –añadió Diana.

-No habrá bichos, ¿verdad? –dijo con aprensión.

-No, qué va –mintió Scorpius sin inmutarse, porque de vez en cuando se cruzaban con algún ratoncillo o veían alguna araña.

Aun así, Violet hizo el camino hacia la Sala Común como si pensara que en cualquier momento un hombre-lobo iba a saltar de entre las sombras para comérsela viva. Scorpius intercambió una mirada divertida con Damon: algunos alumnos de primero podían ser un poco cobardicas, pero los más mayores, lo fueran o no, al menos tenían bastante orgullo como para disimularlo.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, las chicas se llevaron a Violet a su dormitorio. Scorpius fue a buscar tinta y pergamino para escribir una carta a casa contándoles cómo había ido el viaje y dónde habían terminado Vincent y Cainan.

-Menuda cursi nos ha llegado, ¿no? –dijo Damon, sentándose a su lado.

-Ya te digo. Pero eh, al menos no se ha echado a llorar como William.

-Hector dice que está buena.

Scorpius alzó las cejas con escepticismo. Violet no era fea, pero a él le resultaba un tanto insípida, así en una primera impresión.

-Tampoco es para tanto. Pero bueno, ya se apañarán las chicas con ella.

* * *

Gracias a Neville y tía Hermione, Amal había conseguido que sus padres accedieran a marcharse del país. No iban a irse a Irán, sino a Portugal, donde la empresa de su padre tenía una sucursal. Aquella mañana se había despedido de ellos antes de entrar en el andé ya no sabía cuándo volvería a verlos. En parte era lo que quería, y aseguraba que se había quedado más tranquilo, pero Albus se daba cuenta de que, muy en el fondo, también estaba un poco triste, cosa más que comprensible. Tampoco había ayudado mucho que hubiera vuelto a ver a Britney, seguramente. Amal apenas hablaba de ella y trataba de pretender que ya no le dedicaba un solo pensamiento, pero Albus sabía que no era así.

Mientras, Urien hablaba animadamente con su hermana, quien lo observaba todo con ojos muy abiertos e impresionados. Penny aún no se había relacionado con nadie de su curso, pero Albus supuso que eso cambiaría en un par de días, en cuanto empezaran las clases. En otro rincón, Rose charlaba y reía con sus amigas. James y Fred también andaban por allí, con Laura Jackson. A Albus le gustaba ver a su hermano allí: significaba que, al menos hasta Navidad, no andaría con los Cuervos. Ciertamente el verano había sido tranquilo, pero nadie con dos dedos de frente era tan estúpido como para pensar que eso equivalía a decir que el peligro había pasado.

-Eh, Sharper…

Era Alexander Brown. Ni Albus ni Amal se llevaban bien con él, pero en ese momento no daba la sensación de que anduviera buscando problemas; parecía serio, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen de tus padres? ¿Longbottom los convenció para que se fueran de Inglaterra?

-Sí.

Brown guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¿Crees que siguen corriendo peligro?

-¿Qué impide que los Parásitos vuelvan a acercarse a ellos? –replicó Amal.

-Ya… Joder… -Albus comprendió entonces que Brown estaba pensando en sus propios padres-. El ministerio debería proporcionales seguridad o algo así.

Amal meneó la cabeza.

-Intenta que se vayan, Brown.

Éste se lo quedó mirando y después asintió y se marchó de vuelta con sus amigos. Albus comprendió que todos los sangremuggles, al menos los que ya no eran unos críos, debían de estar preocupados por lo mismo. Pesaroso, le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Amal.

-Esto no va a durar para siempre. Antes o después los atraparemos a todos.

Amal asintió también, no totalmente convencido y Albus se dio cuenta de que había cambiado, de que ya no era el chico que lo miraba todo con ojos maravillados y pensaba que Hogwarts era un sueño fantástico hecho realidad. Ahora el sueño se parecía un poco más a una pesadilla.

* * *

Seren no había notado realmente ninguna diferencia hasta que había llegado el momento de irse a dormir. Hasta entonces había estado hablando con su amiga Ginny, escuchando a Lorcan tocar torpemente la guitarra, disfrutando con las caras de asombro y las preguntas de los nuevos. Pero cuando Ginny bostezó y dijo que quería irse a dormir, Seren tuvo que encaminarse al cuarto de las de quinto mientras su amiga se iba ya al de sexto. Seren suspiró, un poco triste, y entró en su dormitorio.

Algunas chicas de quinto estaban ya acostadas, pero charlaban animadamente desde sus camas. Contándola a ella, eran ocho en total. Seren había pedido que le dejaran la misma cama del año anterior y ahora estaba situada entre Jenny Manderlet y Claire Whelan, quienes ya estaban allí.

-Oh, Seren, Seren… -dijo Claire, muy emocionada-. ¿Tú quién crees que es más guapo: el profesor Zabini o el profesor Davies?

Seren no tuvo que pensárselo.

-Zabini –contestó, mientras empezaba a desnudarse.

-Ay, por favor –se quejó Jenny, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Si es un altruista.

Seren parpadeó, un poco confundida. Lisbeth, la prefecta, se rió.

-¿Un altruista?

-Sí, se lo tiene creidísimo.

Lisbeth arqueó las cejas.

-¿Altanero? –aventuró.

-Pues eso –dijo Jenny, sin inmutarse.

-Bah, no sabéis de lo que habláis –dijo otra chica, Mercedes Coleridge. No era muy guapa en realidad, pero llamaba la atención porque era alta, rubia y con los ojos verdes-. El más guapo de todos es Ted Lupin. ¡Dios, cuando sea mayor voy a casarme con él!

Todas, incluida ella, se echaron a reír.

-No puedes, Mercedes, ¿cómo les explicarás a los muggles que tu novio tiene el pelo azul?

-Les diré que es un artista y que se lo ha tintado –respondió, sonriente.

Seren la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Vas a vivir con los muggles?

-Sí. No es que vaya a dejar a un lado el mundo mágico, pero tengo que hacer vida también en el muggle.

-La familia de Mercedes es aristocrática –le explicó Claire, con obvia fascinación-. Sus padres son los marqueses de Canterbury. Conocen a los reyes de Inglaterra.

-¿En serio? –exclamó Seren, asombrada.

Mercedes asintió sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Soy su única hija. No puedo desaparecer en el mundo mágico. He de continuar la tradición familiar y todo eso. –Y añadió, con más ligereza-. De todos modos, Ted sería un marqués de Canterbury fabuloso.

Seren tuvo que echarse a reír, porque por lo que ella sabía los aristócratas muggles eran muy estirados, como los sangrepura ricos, y costaba imaginarse al primo de Scorpius entre ellos, con su pelo azul y su desenvoltura.

-A mí me parece que la más guapa es Rebeca Warbeck –intervino Lisbeth, con una mueca apreciativa.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

-Yo paso de las chicas.

-La chica más guapa era Dominique Weasley –opinó Claire.

La conversación continuó mientras compartían opiniones sobre quiénes eran los más guapos del colegio. Seren había perdido un poco de interés por ese tema después de su convalecencia del año anterior, pero no del todo, aún era algo cómodo y familiar, y se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser tan extraño estar con chicas nuevas, después de todo.

* * *

En la Sala de Profesores se hablaba de los alumnos nuevos. Teddy les escuchaba sólo a medias, porque su interés se centraba más en Rebeca Warbeck. Había sido del curso de Victoire, dos años por debajo de él. Ya le había llamado la atención entonces, pero había estado demasiado ocupado con chicas de sexto y séptimo y ya a finales de su último año había empezado a tontear en serio con Victoire. Ahora Rebeca era una auténtica preciosidad. Desde que le había puesto la vista encima durante la cena Teddy se había estado preguntando si tendría pareja y si había posibilidad de conseguir algo con ella. Victoire la había mencionado un par de veces de pasada y Teddy se había quedado con la impresión de que era un hueso duro de roer. Pero no tenía mucho sentido quedarse allí preguntándose cosas; sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Decidido, se levantó y se acercó a ella, que estaba hablando con Arcadia.

-¿Qué tal la vuelta a Hogwarts, Warbeck? –le preguntó, sonriente.

Rebeca no se echó a sus pies, pero tampoco lo miró como si fuera un escreguto.

-De momento no tengo queja. Arcadia me estaba contando que han cambiado muchas cosas en Slytherin.

-Habéis ganado un par de cosas, sí –dijo, ligeramente burlón-. Pero recuerda que Hufflepuff es ahora mismo el vigente campeón de quidditch.

-Por lo que me han dicho, sin Montgomery no tenéis muchas posibilidades de repetir la hazaña.

-Nunca se sabe.

-Sigue soñando, Ted –dijo Arcadia con ironía.

Teddy sonrió aún más, contento por cómo iban las cosas. No esperaba acabar en la cama de Rebeca aquella noche, no eran esas sus intenciones. Sólo quería tantear un poco el terreno, iniciar el coqueteo. Eso le gustaba tanto como el sexo en sí. Y ella no parecía disgustada con su presencia, lo cual ya era mucho decir, tratándose de una Slytherin, con lo desconfiados que eran.

Acostumbrado a lidiar con su abuela y con pacientes difíciles, no le costó mucho averiguar con sutileza si Rebeca tenía o no pareja. Y no la tenía. Además mencionó a un ex novio, así que estaba claro que le atraían los chicos. Era perfecto; él tenía su código de honor y no habría intentado nada con ella si hubiera estado ya comprometida en otra relación.

Cuando se fue a acostar, cerca ya de medianoche, estaba de muy buen humor. Ese curso prometía ser muy interesante.


	5. Cuarentena y otros problemas

**NdA:**¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 5 **Cuarentena y otros problemas**

Narcissa observaba con aire crítico el nuevo huerto de Malfoy manor, construido aprovechando un terreno libre y uno de sus jardines menos favoritos. Como siglos atrás, la mansión trataba de auto-abastecerse. No había escasez de frutas y verduras en el mercado, pero era mejor estar preparados. La primera cosecha de zanahorias y de calabazas pronto estaría lista para ser recolectada. Después, a principios de noviembre, recogerían las patatas.

-No creo que el huerto sea una mala idea, nunca se sabe cómo van a salir las cosas –dijo Andromeda, que estaba con ella-. Pero precisamente por eso, pienso que deberías venir conmigo a un supermercado muggle y acostumbrarte a comprar allí.

-Quizás más adelante –dijo, intentando sonreír con amabilidad y que no se le notara el disgusto. Narcissa no había estado más de media docena de veces en el mundo muggle y no sentía interés alguno en aumentar esa cifra. Cuando era necesario ir, porque llegaban los niños en vacaciones, por ejemplo, y quizás querían probar algún alimento o bebida muggle, esa tarea siempre recaía en otros hombros-. Bien, nunca pensé que acabaría cultivando un huerto, pero no parece que haya salido muy mal, ¿no es cierto?

Su hermana arqueó las cejas con ironía.

-Cissy, querida, te limitaste a dar órdenes a los elfos.

-Pero les di las órdenes adecuadas –replicó ella, de buen humor. Le gustaba que todavía hubiera alguien que la llamara Cissy de vez en cuando. Y estaba encantada con la presencia de su hermana en Malfoy manor. Todos aquellos meses conviviendo bajo el mismo techo les había permitido recuperar su relación, convertirse de nuevo en hermanas. La compañía de Andromeda le había ayudado a superar la ausencia de Lucius sin desfallecer. Y si se paraba a pensarlo, se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber permitido que los prejuicios de sangre la separaran de ella, por haber seguido a alguien que consideraba a Andromeda una desgracia.

Procuraba no pararse a pensarlo.

Draco apareció entonces a lo lejos. Había tenido una reunión aquella mañana con los arrendatarios de la familia. A esa distancia, con su ropa negra y su melena rubia cayéndole sobre los hombros, era fácil confundirlo con Lucius durante una dolorosa fracción de segundo. El cabello de su hijo era precioso y Narcissa valoraba las tradiciones como la que más, pero habría preferido que Draco hubiera seguido llevando el pelo corto.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

-Bien, sin problemas. Todos me han dado recuerdos para vosotras.

Narcissa sabía que el interés de su hijo por los negocios había disminuido mucho cuando su nombre había quedado rehabilitado. Se ocupaba de sus arrendatarios porque era su obligación como dueño de esas tierras y procuraba minimizar las necesarias pérdidas que estaba causando la Cuarentena, pero hacía meses que no se metía en un negocio nuevo. A ella le daba igual que Draco hiciera negocios o no, lo que quería era que estuviera entretenido con algo.

-He oído decir que quieren abrir una taberna en Comet's Hill –dijo, hablando de un asentamiento mágico que se estaba formando en Bournemouth.

-Sí, un primo de los Bole, me lo han contado.

-Puede ser una gran oportunidad.

-Sí, seguramente –dijo él, sin demasiado interés-. Una pequeña tienda de pociones podría tener éxito.

-Es un buen plan. Podrías encargarte de eso.

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No, no me apetece, demasiado jaleo. Pero si quieres encargarte tú, adelante.

Narcissa tenía aún menos interés que Draco en ello, lo suyo no eran los negocios ni habría sabido por dónde empezar para hacer realidad esa hipotética tienda de pociones.

-Yo no podría hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo se supone que se han de recolectar esas cosas? –preguntó Draco, dejando claro que para él ya había terminado el tema de Comet's Hill.

-Creo que las zanahorias estarán listas la última semana de septiembre.

Entonces llegó una lechuza que se dirigió directamente a Andromeda. Ella desató la carta que llevaba anudada en la pata, miró el remitente y se guardó la carta en el bolsillo, sin abrirla. Narcissa la miró con una ligera curiosidad, todavía pensando en Draco.

-¿De quién es?

-Nada, una amiga.

Narcissa tuvo una fuerte sensación de dejà vu que no pudo identificar y en ese momento, Draco le puso la mano en el hombro para atraer su atención y le dijo que iba a cambiarse para montar un poco a caballo antes del almuerzo. Andromeda aprovechó para sugerir que volvieran ya a casa. Narcissa aceptó y se encaminó hacia la mansión, todavía pensando que se le había pasado algo por alto.

* * *

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, Harry tenía en su despacho un pequeño montón de informes de antiguos casos de desapariciones, algunos tan viejos como el de Patricia Sawyer, una guapa sangremuggle que había desaparecido a finales de 2009. Dudaba que los Parásitos hubieran estado actuando a ese nivel desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero no podían estar seguros y repasaba esos informes de vez en cuando en busca de alguna clave que pudieran haber pasado por alto.

Entonces Hermione llamó a la puerta y entró en su despacho, cojeando, con expresión sombría.

-¿Te has enterado?

-¿De qué?

-Ha pasado algo horrible por culpa de la Cuarentena.

-¿El qué? –preguntó, preocupado.

-Hace media hora ha aterrizado un avión en Heathrow proveniente de Arabia Saudí. La gente estaba _histérica_. Por lo que han contado, una niña de dos años que iba a bordo ha… ha reventado como un globo de pronto. –Los ojos se le humedecieron-. Y ha pasado justo cuando estaban cruzando la barrera de la Cuarentena, los Inefables han avisado de que alguien había turbado el conjuro.

Harry se quedó horrorizado.

-Joder…

-Supongo que la niña era sangremuggle y que sus padres no tenían ni idea de lo que iba a pasar. Oh, Dios, Harry… -Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-. Pobre niña… Y los padres…

Harry estaba lívido, tan apenado como Hermione. Jodida Cuarentena… Jodida Cuarentena de los cojones… No servía para nada, sólo para matar a una cría de dos años.

-¿Lo saben los enviados de la Confederación?

-Supongo que Shacklebolt se lo estará diciendo ahora. Lo primero ha sido enviar a gente del Departamento de Relaciones con los Muggles, por si hacen falta. Dicen los BIM que no se habla de otra cosa en medio planeta.

A Harry no le sorprendía que no le hubieran avisado porque eso no tenía nada que ver con la magia negra. Pero aunque no le afectara como Jefe de Aurores, le afectaba como simple ser humano. Esa muerte _nunca_ tendría que haberse producido.

Cuando Shacklebolt se reunió con los siete enviados, Harry estaba presente. Tuvieron la decencia de mostrarse consternados con la muerte de esa pobre niña, pero no lo consideraron razón suficiente para levantar la Cuarentena. Lo más importante para ellos era evitar que los Parásitos extendieran su influencia por el resto del mundo.

-Lamentamos que haya muerto, pero si levantamos la Cuarentena aún morirá más gente –dijo Belahouel.

Y lo peor de todo, pensó Harry con disgusto, era que probablemente tenían razón.

* * *

Aquel sábado, Harry quedó con Draco para ir a un bar gay. Aunque en verano se habían visto a menudo, sólo habían salido juntos de fiesta un par de noches. Harry había ido más veces, en ocasiones con Ron y en ocasiones solo porque le esperaba algún muggle en la discoteca. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba era salir esas noches con Draco. Una de las razones, aunque no la más importante, era que sólo entonces conseguía verlo con algo que no fuera su eterno luto de venganza.

Aquella noche iba con unos vaqueros que acentuaban la estrechez de sus caderas y un suéter verde, seguramente de Armani o alguna otra marca ridículamente cara. Como casi siempre, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Si con ropa mágica eso acentuaba su parecido con Lucius, vestido con ropa muggle le daba un aire bohemio que le sentaba bien. Demasiado bien. Harry sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía ante su proximidad, cómo su pene se endurecía ligeramente, como si tuviera quince años y fuera un adolescente salido. Había sido una semana de mierda, con el incidente de la niñita muggle; cerca de Draco, al menos, se sentía mejor.

-Hola –dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Draco se la estrechó.

-Hoy te veo más elegante de lo normal. ¿Has quedado con alguien en Spectrum?

Harry no pudo evitar una oleada de orgullo ante el cumplido. La verdad era que sí se había preocupado un poco más por su apariencia; últimamente siempre lo hacía, si sabía que iba a ver a Draco. Nunca podría prestarle mucha atención a algo así, pero ahora se molestaba en mirar si los colores conjuntaban y esas cosas. Y quizás, sólo quizás, se había comprado algunas prendas nuevas de las marcas muggles que Draco favorecía. Quería tener buen aspecto, gustarle.

-No, con nadie en especial.

Draco le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Bueno, seguro que tendrás que quitártelos de encima. Además, nos vendrá bien olvidarnos de los últimos días.

Mientras se iban en taxi a la discoteca, Harry experimentó la sensación agridulce que le embargaba siempre que estaba a solas con Draco. Era difícil no tener esperanzas, pero sabía que era muy arriesgado tenerlas. Y Draco le gustaba cada vez más. Era orgulloso y arisco y estaba obsesionado con las tradiciones y de vez en cuando todavía tenía ideas muy cuestionables sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. No era perfecto. Pero también era un padre y un hijo abnegado, un superviviente nato, alguien que había aprendido de sus errores y con ello se había vuelto una mejor persona. Tenía buenas cualidades de sobra y Harry era consciente de que había caído por ellas como un pipiolo.

Era relativamente temprano y Spectrum estaba un poco vacía todavía, lo cual quería decir que se podía bailar sin chocar continuamente con los cuerpos de los demás. Draco debía de estar de buen humor aquella noche porque le propuso bailar un poco, algo que no hacía normalmente. Harry aceptó, aunque no podía decirse que bailara bien ni que disfrutara mucho haciéndolo. Draco era otro cantar; tenía una gracilidad natural. La música machacona de la discoteca no le hacía justicia: Harry lo había visto bailar un par de valses en la última fiesta del Día de la Paz, deslizándose por la pista sin aparente esfuerzo. Después de un par de canciones, sin embargo, Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Es imposible, esta basura no hay quien la baile –dijo, sonando todavía divertido-. Anda, vamos a la barra.

-No está tan mal –opinó Harry. No creía que fuera a escucharla nunca en su casa, pero era fácil de bailar, algo que para él resultaba bastante importante.

-¿Qué tienen los muggles en contra del rock?

-Nada. Hay muchos locales donde ponen música que te gustaría más que esta. Pero no tienen cuarto oscuro.

Draco chasqueó la lengua mientras se sentaba en un taburete.

-Vaya, qué lástima. –Miró al camarero y alzó un dedo, llamando su atención-. Un vodka y… ¿una cerveza?

Harry asintió, sentándose a su lado.

-Siempre puedes comprarla y poner la música que tú quieras –bromeó.

Draco se lo quedó mirando con expresión súbitamente suspicaz.

-¿Has estado hablando con mi madre?

-No –dijo Harry, sorprendido-. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No hace más que sugerirme que me meta en negocios. Creo que piensa que si no tengo nada que hacer empezaré a deprimirme por los rincones.

-No, no me he confabulado con ella –le tranquilizó-. Sólo bromeaba.

-Ah… Bien, de todos modos, los Malfoy nunca podríamos ser dueños de un antro de perdición como éste, sería una mancha en nuestro historial. Aunque mejoraría si fuera mío porque yo al menos me ocuparía de que se limpiara el suelo del cuarto oscuro de vez en cuando. Si una chica se cayera allí podría quedarse embarazada.

Harry se echó a reír.

-Y sería muy difícil dar con el padre.

Draco alzó las manos.

-Mío seguro que no, yo uso preservadores.

-Preservativos –le corrigió Harry.

-¿Preservativos?

-Sí.

-Oh, por eso me miraron raro en la tienda. –Harry rió entre dientes al imaginarse la escena y Draco hizo un adorable mohín de niño malcriado en su dirección-. Eres un mal amigo, Potter, tendrías que haber seguido comprándomelos tú.

-Draco, eso está _mal_ a muchos niveles. Cómprate tú tus propios preservativos.

Spectrum se estaba llenando poco a poco. Harry vio entre la multitud a un par de chicos con los que se había acostado a lo largo del último año y uno de ellos le saludó con una sonrisa. Era un tipo majo, por lo que recordaba. Harry sabía que tenía posibilidades de repetir con él, igual que sabía que estaría pensando en Draco cuando lo hiciera. Le había pasado las últimas veces.

Llevaban una hora larga allí cuando un veinteañero muy guapo, mulato, pasó junto a Draco y, tras lanzarle una mirada de reojo, se encaminó al cuarto oscuro. Harry supo lo que iba a pasar antes de que Draco se levantara de su taburete.

-Disculpa, ahora vuelvo.

Harry sintió cómo las tripas se le retorcían de rabia y de celos. No podía evitarlo, aun sabiendo desde siempre que era eso por lo que Draco iba a esos sitios, para follar. Ellos sólo eran amigos, nada más. Pero dolía, y el dolor iba en aumento día a día, y Harry se planteó por primera vez la posibilidad de renunciar a aquellas salidas nocturnas. Draco ya había adquirido soltura suficiente para moverse solo, no le necesitaba. Y podían seguir quedando igualmente, aunque no fuera para ir a bares gays. Sólo necesitaba reunir fuerzas para renunciar voluntariamente a esas horas con Draco y, sobre todo, encontrar una buena excusa para que Draco no pensara cosas raras.

-No estás con el rubio, ¿verdad? –dijo una voz a su izquierda.

Harry se giró y vio que se trataba de un tipo de unos treinta y pocos años, pelirrojo y de expresión simpática.

-No –contestó, pensando que era el monosílabo más amargo de su vida.

-¿Te apetece bailar?

Pero estaba demasiado deprimido por la situación y negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias.

-¿Seguro? Hay que divertirse, para eso son los sábados por la noche.

Si Harry no hubiera considerado la posibilidad, si no hubiera mirado hacia la pista para comprobar si estaba muy llena, no lo habría visto. Pero lo vio y lo reconoció enseguida.

Un periodista de Corazón de Bruja.

* * *

Draco tenía al muggle de cara a la pared y se lo follaba con estocadas rápidas y enérgicas. En otra vida le había gustado tomarse su tiempo de vez en cuando, saborear cada trocito de piel, atesorar cada gemido. Pero eso había muerto junto con Astoria y ahora simplemente se trataba de correrse lo antes posible dejando a su amante –si se le podía llamar así- razonablemente satisfecho.

-¡Draco! –susurró de pronto Harry en su oreja.

-¡Joder! –exclamó, un poco sobresaltado-. ¿Qué…?

-Acaba de entrar un periodista de Corazón de Bruja –le dijo Harry en voz baja y rápida-. Tenemos que irnos ya.

-Oye, igual no te has dado cuenta, pero estamos un poco ocupados por aquí –dijo el chico mulato.

Pero Draco se apartó sin hacerle caso, muy alarmado.

-Mierda, ¿qué hacemos? –le preguntó a Harry, mientras se quitaba rápidamente el preservativo para guardarse la polla dentro de los pantalones. Su erección estaba desapareciendo a toda velocidad.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí sin que nos vean –contestó, sujetándole del brazo-. Vamos.

Draco se dejó sacar del cuarto oscuro sin oponer resistencia, pensando en lo desastrosa que podía resultar aquella noche. Los de Corazón de Bruja eran terriblemente sensacionalistas; si le veían allí, sobre todo en compañía de Harry, podían acabar en primera plana y el artículo probablemente estaría lleno de insinuaciones.

Bueno, a quién quería engañar, aunque sólo contara la verdad, se convertiría en un pequeño escándalo.

-Vamos al baño, allí podremos Desaparecernos –le dijo a Harry.

Harry accedió a su sugerencia como si no tuviera muchas esperanzas y Draco comprendió por qué en cuanto entró al aseo. Había tipos meando, tipos follando y tipos esnifando una de esas drogas muggles. Era imposible que pudieran desvanecerse en el aire sin que nadie lo notara. Harry se asomó a la pista desde la puerta del baño y Draco, detrás de él, intentó ver algo también.

-Oh, mierda…

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Draco, alarmándose más aún.

-El periodista le está enseñando unas fotos al camarero.

-¿Fotos? ¿Fotos de quién?

Harry se giró hacia él con impaciencia.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa desde aquí?

Draco vio entonces al periodista en cuestión y lo reconoció también. Había hablado brevemente con él en el Baile de la Paz de aquel año.

Estaba perdido. Estaba tan perdido… Si eran fotos de él, seguro que alguien lo reconocería. Sabía que llamaba la atención y que muchos habituales de Spectrum lo conocían de vista. Draco se frotó la cara con las manos. Su madre sabía que salía algún sábado por la noche y podía imaginar qué hacía; Theo, Daphne, incluso los padres de Astoria no esperaban en modo alguno que fuera célibe hasta el día de su muerte. Pero uno hacía esas cosas con discreción, no en primera página de Corazón de Bruja.

-Tenemos que irnos, vamos –dijo Harry, estirándole de nuevo del brazo.

Draco le siguió con la mente llena de posibles planes y cruzaron rápidamente entre el gentío, tratando de ocultarse a la vista del periodista. Cuando salieron a la calle, Draco se detuvo y se deshizo del agarrón de Harry con un movimiento del brazo.

-Es mejor que te vayas a casa, Harry.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –le preguntó, con la desconfianza pintada en su expresión.

-Porque quiero averiguar si va a escribir algo sobre mí e impedírselo –le contestó, tratando de dejar claro con su tono de voz que no admitía discusión.

Pero Harry dio un pequeño resoplido.

-A saber qué se te ha ocurrido… Pero déjame a mí, ¿de acuerdo?-Draco lo miró con confusión y Harry hizo una mueca-. ¿Crees que no tengo cierta experiencia lidiando con periodistas?

En eso tenía razón, porque _nadie_ salía tanto en prensa como Harry.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó, intrigado.

-Ven –dijo, estirándole del brazo una vez más. Draco empezó a sentirse un poco mangoneado, pero le siguió de todos modos y los dos se medio ocultaron en el portal del local de al lado, una tienda de ropa con la reja echada. Harry empezó a explicarse en voz baja antes de que Draco le preguntara nada, con la vista fija en la puerta de Spectrum y la varita, de pronto, en la mano-. Un par de años después del final de la guerra, Hermione se inventó una modificación del Confundus. Es menos invasivo y no se detecta con facilidad. Aunque no funciona con gente que domina la Legeremancia, así que esperemos que ese sea el caso.

La situación era complicada, pero Draco no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-¿Lo has usado antes con periodistas?

-Un par de veces, antes de casarme con Ginny –contestó, sin apartar los ojos de la salida de Spectrum-. Una noche, en un pub muggle, la mayoría estábamos borrachos perdidos… Y hablo de _muy_ borrachos. Alguien, no diré quién, se subió a una mesa y empezó a hacer un strip-tease. Por suerte Hermione todavía seguía bastante sobria y pilló al periodista del Profeta haciendo las fotos. Ella y yo lo abordamos a la salida. Se suponía que era Hermione quien iba a usar el hechizo, pero como yo estaba tan borracho pensé que era buena idea encargarme personalmente. Salió bien de milagro.

Draco soltó una risilla.

-Eso me habría gustado verlo.

-Lo que nos pudimos reír… -dijo, sonando un poco nostálgico-. La segunda vez sólo estábamos Ginny y yo. En situación un poco comprometida.

-Sexo en público –exclamó apreciativamente-. Sabía que eras un pervertido, lo sospeché en cuanto empezaste a elucubrar sobre la vida sexual de los fantasmas.

Harry se giró fugazmente hacia él.

-No soy un pervertido –exclamó, un poco ofendido. Draco lo encontró hilarante-. Era joven e impetuoso.

Draco se rió aún más.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Ahí está –dijo Harry de pronto, saliendo al descubierto.

Todo fue muy rápido. Murmuró algo por lo bajo con cara de concentración y un rayo de magia verde claro, invisible a los ojos de los muggles, salió de su varita y fue a estrellarse en el periodista con excelente puntería. Draco alcanzó a ver cómo el hombre se quedaba quieto, con expresión confundida. Harry fue rápidamente hacia él y Draco lo siguió. El periodista, que seguía sin moverse, seguía con las fotos en la mano. Harry se las quitó para que ambos pudieran verlas: tal y como sospechaban, salían ellos dos.

-No nos has visto –le dijo entonces Harry al periodista, con voz firme. Algunos muggles que entraban o salían de la discoteca los miraron con curiosidad, pero ninguno lo encontró tan sospechoso como para intervenir.-. Has entrado a Spectrum y en otros bares de la zona, has preguntado por nosotros y allí todos te han dicho que nuestras caras no les sonaban de nada. ¿Me has entendido?

-Sí.

-Ya puedes irte de aquí.

El periodista asintió y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Draco miró a Harry con una mezcla de orgullo y agradecimiento.

-Gracias

Harry esbozó una sonrisa mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-De nada. Pero no es una solución a largo plazo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Si sigues viniendo aquí y te dedicas a follar en el cuarto oscuro con el primero que te ponga el culo, siempre correrás el riesgo de que te pillen y digan que estás haciendo exactamente eso.

Draco comprendió que tenía razón. Era una persona muy conocida en el mundo mágico, por cosas buenas y por cosas malas. No podía evitar que la prensa se tomara interés en él. Y si encima andaba cerca de Harry, el peligro era aún mayor porque Harry era la persona más famosa del mundo mágico británico.

-Hay bares gays en todas las ciudades grandes, ¿no? Podríamos probar en Manchester o en Oxford.

-Podríamos. Pero también podrías plantearte la posibilidad de follarte a esa gente en sus casas, como hago yo. Será más difícil que te pille la prensa, y si te pillan y publican algo por lo menos no será tan morboso.

-Ya pensaré algo –dijo Draco. Ir a casa de los muggles a follar le parecía tedioso. Tendría que hablar con ellos y él no quería hablar con ellos. Ni siquiera le interesaba saber sus nombres-. Pero ahora podríamos entrar y preguntarles si conocen alguna discoteca gay fuera de Londres, bien lejos de Londres. Y así nos enteraremos de lo que les ha dicho el periodista.

Harry dudó un momento, pero terminó asintiendo y entraron los dos a Spectrum.

* * *

Era casi la una cuando Harry llegó a su casa. Estaba un poco borracho y todavía lleno de las emociones contradictorias que aquellas salidas con Draco solían despertarle. Se lo pasaba bien con él, y se moría de celos y frustración y observaba, disimulando su escrutinio, cómo se reflejaban las luces de la discoteca en su cabello, cómo meneaba la cabeza sin darse cuenta al son de una música que decía detestar, cómo se reía a su lado, libre por un momento de penas y preocupaciones. Resultaba enloquecedor.

Pero aquella noche había una imagen nueva rondando su mente. La había mantenido alejada con el sobresalto del periodista, con las preguntas que habían hecho por ahí, con la conversación que habían mantenido después, en un sitio más tranquilo. Ahora, solo en casa, resultaba imposible seguir ignorándola.

Harry suspiró, cediendo a la tentación, rememorando los detalles. No había pretendido mirar, pero había sido inevitable, ya que había entrado en el cuarto oscuro para buscarlo y obviamente para eso uno tenía que tener los ojos abiertos. Y entonces lo había encontrado, con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios, follándose a ese chico inclinado contra la pared. Joder, el cabrón era sexy. Y él había estado a un pelo de abalanzarse sobre ellos y separarlos con un rugido.

Cansado, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, dejó la varita sobre la mesilla de noche se desnudó y se metió en la cama. La habitación parecía mecerse un poco, como si estuviera flotando en el mar, pero esa sensación que podía llegar a marear a otras personas a él le relajaba. Su mente, sin embargo, se negaba a hacerlo. Ella lo que quería era seguir recreándose en el recuerdo de Draco. Casi sin ser consciente de ello, Harry dirigió su mano hacia su polla y la acarició con firmeza un par de veces, notando cómo se endurecía rápidamente. Su vientre hormigueó por dentro y abrió las piernas un poco, meneando la mano con más suavidad que antes a lo largo de su erección. Sus ojos se cerraron y se imaginó a Draco con él, besándole, desnudo sobre él, sus labios bajando por su vientre hasta meterse la polla de Harry en la boca. Harry gimió y se lamió los labios, pero siguió acariciándose sin apresurarse; casi podía sentir el calor de la boca de Draco, el modo en el que le lamía la punta con la lengua. Su excitación fue en aumento y sus piernas se abrieron aún más. Oh, lo que habría dado por tenerlo en esa cama con él, por poder besarlo, morderlo en el cuello, follárselo hasta que los dos fueran incapaces de moverse.

Harry, respirando pesadamente, se pasó un dedo por las pequeñas gotas que brotaban de su erección y se lo metió por el culo. No estaba bien lubricado y escoció un poco, pero el dolor quedó disimulado por la excitación. Dios, se sentía sucio haciendo algo así. Sucio y _bien_, añadió, cuando rozó su próstata y las caderas le dieron un brinco.

Normalmente cuando llegaba a esa parte fantaseaba con que alguien le estaba haciendo una mamada o que él estaba enterrando la polla en un culo caliente y duro, pero esa noche sólo podía visualizar la imagen de Draco de pie, embistiendo a aquel muggle. Se imaginó que ese dedo era su polla, que Draco estaba sobre él con esa expresión en la cara, intensa, concentrada y caliente. Sí, le deseaba de todas las maneras posibles. El placer se hizo más intenso, los gemidos afloraban de su garganta, el dedo en su próstata creaba chispas en su interior. El orgasmo estaba ya cerca, como una marea imparable. Harry se pasó el pulgar por la punta de su erección, buscando por fin la liberación y se corrió con un último espasmo mientras gotas de semen caían sobre su estómago, sobre su pecho.

Una paz no exenta todavía de frustración le invadió mientras recuperaba el aliento. Aquello no era como estar con Draco. Ni de lejos. Pero por desgracia, era todo lo que tenía.


	6. La idea de Seren

**NdA**: Gracias por leer y comentar

Capítulo 6 **La idea de Seren**

El horario nuevo de aquel curso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Albus. Coincidía con los Slytherin en Defensa, Historia de la Magia, Encantamientos y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y además veía a Scorpius en Runas y Aritmancia. Y aquel año estaban decididos a sentarse juntos como fuera, así que suplicaron una oportunidad y se prometieron a sí mismos mantener la compostura en clase. Pero lo mejor de todo era que ese año no iban tan cargados de asignaturas como los anteriores. Los miércoles tenían sólo tres horas por la mañana y dos por la tarde. Los viernes terminaban las clases a las dos y media. Y ya no tenían horas obligatorias de estudio, como de primero a cuarto. Claro que todos los profesores insistían en que debían aprovechar cada minuto libre para estudiar con responsabilidad, pero… ¿quién lo haría? No ellos, no a principios de curso.

Ahora, Albus veía a Seren en Herbología y Pociones. En esas clases, él siempre se sentaba con Amal, pero ella se colocaba cerca. Parecía a gusto con sus nuevos compañeros, como si los conociera desde siempre. Albus pensaba que para él habría sido traumático repetir curso, tener que dormir con otros chicos, no ir a clase con Rose, Amal, Urien y, sobre todo, Scorpius, pero Seren lo llevaba bien.

Ser prefecto era tan divertido como había esperado. Se lo pensaba mucho a la hora de dar y quitar puntos, no quería ser injusto, pero lo hacía cuando creía que debía hacerlo. Scorpius era bastante más arbitrario y Albus lo vio dándole dos puntos a Morrigan por soltarle una fresca a Damon y quitándole un punto a un Hufflepuff por tropezar con él en una esquina. La primera vez que se escaparon juntos a la clase de música abandonada y se pegaron un buen restregón también le dio dos puntos a él por "hacer unas pajas increíbles". Albus meneó la cabeza, exasperado, pero también un poco complacido.

-No puedes darme puntos por eso.

-He leído el reglamento. No dice en ningún sitio que no pueda darle puntos a alguien por hacer unas pajas geniales.

-Claro, qué raro… Porque es la típica cosa que suelen aclarar en los reglamentos, ¿verdad?

-Es culpa de ellos –dijo, sonriente.

Era fácil acostumbrarse a Hogwarts, especialmente si Scorpius andaba cerca con sus sonrisas. El colegio tenía su propia rutina y esas primeras semanas solían ser tranquilas. Ni siquiera hubo deserciones de alumnos de primero deseando volver con sus ordenadores. Lo más interesante que pasó fue que se corrió el rumor de que Tina York, la Ravenclaw de primero que había cerrado el Sorteo, era una excelente voladora, tanto que las águilas hablaron con McGonagall para que permitiera a York saltarse la norma que prohibía jugar al quidditch a los de primero y meterla en el equipo. La directora de Hogwarts, sin embargo, se negó, cosa que a los Ravenclaw no les hizo ninguna gracia. Normalmente acataban las reglas sin cuestionarlas demasiado –no todos, no había más que ver a Mei-, pero Albus suponía que el problema era que McGonagall y Dumbledore habían dejado jugar a su padre cuando aún estaba en primero. Y eso era algo que un par de Ravenclaws se encargaron de recordarle a él, como si tuviera alguna responsabilidad.

-A tu padre bien que le dejaron jugar. McGonagall sólo rompe las reglas cuando es bueno para los Gryffindor.

-McGonagall era entonces Jefa de Gryffindor –replicó Albus, molesto-. Quien lo permitió fue Dumbledore. Y McGonagall no está intentando beneficiarnos ahora porque si esa York es tan buena, al único que puede fastidiar es a Scorpius.

-Como si a mí me importara que esa mocosa juegue en el equipo –dijo Scorpius, un poco ofendido-. Mirad, el caso es que los de primero no pueden jugar al quidditch, ¿no? Pues hala, a esperar al año que viene. Y menos tonterías, a ver si tenemos que empezarle a quitar puntos a alguien.

Aquello bastó para alejarlos, pero no para convencerlos demasiado. Albus supuso que se les pasaría al cabo del tiempo.

* * *

A los dos o tres días de empezar el curso, Violet, la chica nueva, le había puesto ojitos un par de veces. Scorpius lo había notado al momento y le había dejado claro con diplomacia que no estaba interesado. Violet podía ser capaz de intentar ligarse a un chico con pareja, pero había que reconocer que ante un rechazo directo no había insistido más. En vez de eso había escogido un nuevo objetivo. Y para sorpresa de Scorpius, esa había resultado ser Diana.

Violet lo había tenido fácil, porque Diana estaba como fascinada por ella desde que le había puesto los ojos encima. La había tomado bajo su ala desde el primer momento, dispuesta a protegerla de la lista interminable de cosas que la atemorizaban, y Violet se lo agradecía con una adoración que parecía bastante sincera y le echaba una mano con los deberes.

Diana, decidida a impresionar a su nueva amiga, se decidió por fin a hacer las pruebas de quidditch. Scorpius pensaba que tenía muchas posibilidades, pues medía un metro setenta largos y pesaba así como ochenta kilos. Podía ser una buena Lanzadora, porque tenía fuerza en los brazos y se la veía lo bastante resistente como para aguantar los trompazos del juego. Y volaba bien, había adquirido mucha soltura con los años.

Cuando llegó el momento, Scorpius no tuvo problemas para conseguir su puesto de Buscador y se fue con sus amigos a ver el resto de las pruebas. Primero probaron con los Bateadores, y entró un chico de cuarto, enorme como un buey, a sustituir a uno de los que ya había terminado el colegio. Después les tocó el turno a los Guardianes, y allí hubo sorpresa, porque el chico que había ocupado el puesto el año anterior lo perdió a manos de una chica de la clase de Cassandra, Christine Harris. Al chico no le hizo mucha gracia, pero Arrow, el capitán, había hecho lo correcto. Harris volaba muy bien y tenía unos reflejos increíbles.

-Nos contó que había practicado cinco horas diarias durante todo el verano –les explicó Cassandra, que estaba allí con sus amigas.

-Es muy buena –admitió Scorpius.

-Eso, eso, que entren chicas en el equipo –dijo Morrigan, secundada por Britney y Cecily.

Por fin le tocó el turno a los Lanzadores. Allí estaban Damon y Diana, con otros cinco chicos más. Uno era de tercero y se le veía muy canijo, así que Scorpius lo eliminó mentalmente de la lista. Arrow iba a escoger a cinco Lanzadores, para tener dos de reserva, así que tanto Damon como Diana tenían muchas posibilidades de entrar en el equipo. Scorpius se fijó en la mirada de cordero degollado que Diana le mandaba a Violet, que también estaba allí con ellos.

-¿Esto no será muy peligroso? A mí me da un miedo volar…

-¿Hay algo que no te dé miedo? –le preguntó Morrigan, exasperada.

Violet se encogió de hombros.

-Cada uno es como es.

Era fácil percibir aquella demostración de miedo como una debilidad, y no era de Slytherins exponerse de esa manera. Pero Scorpius pensaba que Violet era la clase de persona que siempre conseguiría a alguien que se ocupara de ella, alguien que encontrara irresistible su eterno papel de damisela en apuros. Era una manera de manipular como otra cualquiera y aquello _sí _era propio de los Slytherin.

Damon consiguió rápidamente un puesto en el equipo. A Diana la hizo hacer más demostraciones. Scorpius la observaba sin perderse detalle, comparándola con sus competidores. No sabía a qué estaba esperando Arrow, había por lo menos cuatro chicos peores que ella.

-No sé por qué no la escoge –dijo William, que también estaba con ellos. Aún pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos de Hufflepuff y nunca había llegado a estar integrado del todo en el grupo, pero no había mala sangre entre ellos. A Scorpius le venía bien así porque nunca había conseguido sentir demasiado interés por él.

Por fin, después de cinco minutos más, Arrow le dio a Diana un puesto de Lanzadora. Diana corrió hacia ellos con la cara roja y sudorosa y una sonrisa bobalicona. Scorpius le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

-Bien hecho.

Violet la miró con expresión cursi.

-¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

Diana bajó la cabeza.

-Gracias.

-Venga, vamos a celebrarlo –dijo Damon-. Conozco a unos de séptimo que pueden vendernos un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Si a los prefectos no les importa, claro.

Scorpius sonrió e intercambió una mirada con Britney.

-No estamos de servicio.

* * *

Seren se había fijado en Casper Holmes, un chico de Ravenclaw bastante amanerado porque se solía sentar cerca de ella y en clase escribía mucho, incluso cuando los profesores estaban hablando de algo que venía en los libros. Al principio pensó que era un fanático de tomar apuntes, al fin y al cabo se trataba de un Ravenclaw, pero una tarde lo vio quedarse quieto, pensativo, unos segundos antes de volverse a poner a escribir. Y entonces tuvo la sensación de que no estaba tomando apuntes, sino escribiendo algo, poesía tal vez. Su curiosidad se multiplicó por mil y preguntando a unas chicas de Ravenclaw se enteró de que, efectivamente, a Casper le gustaba escribir historias y había mandado una de ellas, sin éxito, a un par de editoriales. Fascinada, decidió acercarse a él.

Al día siguiente, cuando terminaron en Historia de la Magia, Seren recogió rápidamente y se acercó a su pupitre.

-Eh, hola…

-Hola.

-Soy Seren Carmichael y…

-Sé quién eres, cariño, ¿quién no te conoce en Hogwarts?

-Ah…

-¿Qué querías? –preguntó con amabilidad.

-Me han dicho por ahí que escribes historias. Me gustaría leerlas, porque de mayor quiero ser bardo y esas cosas.

Casper se llevó melodramáticamente la mano al pecho.

-Ay, qué emoción, es casi como tener una fan.-Seren se echó a reír-. ¿De verdad quieres leer algo mío?

-Claro.

-¿Y prometes no burlarte?

-Claro que no me burlaré. Seguro que escribes genial.

Él le puso la mano en el brazo.

-Ven a las escaleras principales cuando acabes las clases, ¿vale? Te dejaré una historia que se llama "La hija de las hadas". Creo que te va a encantar, va de una chica que es raptada por las hadas cuando es un bebé y entonces se enamora de un mago que se ha retirado al bosque porque… Bueno, eso ya no te lo digo. Pero creo que me ha quedado de lo más emocionante.

-Ay, vale, me encantan las historias de amor.

A la hora convenida, Seren se reunió con Casper y éste le entregó el manuscrito; allí había lo menos doscientas páginas. Pero no se desanimó, no le importaba que una historia fuera larga, si también le resultaba interesante. Y en cuanto empezó a leer, ya después de la cena, comprobó que era así. Todo era muy intenso, había un mago malvado que quería separar a los amantes, y una bruja aún peor que trataba de seducir al héroe con las artimañas más bajas. A Seren le parecía una de las historias más apasionantes que había leído nunca y durante cuatro días aprovechó cualquier momento disponible para leer. El final, lleno de declaraciones de amor y besos, le pareció perfecto, precioso.

Casper estaba muy contento al ver que le había gustado tanto y Seren no escatimó elogios, no porque quisiera halagarlo, sino porque realmente le había encantado su historia. Y mientras charlaban un par de días después sobre libros y obras de teatro, Seren tuvo una idea.

-¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer?

-¿Qué?

-Organizar una representación teatral. Tú podrías escribir algo y yo actuaría. Seguro que se apunta gente.

-Huy, no, nena, yo no podría escribir teatro, no sé… ¡Pero me encantaría dirigir la obra! Sería genial. ¿Crees que McGonagall nos daría permiso?

-Seguro que sí.

Los dos pasaron un buen rato decidiendo qué obra podrían representar y hasta buscaron en un par de libros de la biblioteca. No podía ser nada demasiado difícil de representar, y Seren, como futura actriz de la obra, prefería que no hubiera besos porque eso podía ser un auténtico corte. Al final optaron por una obra de aventuras muy emocionante llamada _Los dragones de Tamorlán._

Casper pensaba que era mejor sondear a la gente, a ver si estaban interesados, antes de ir a pedirle permiso a McGonagall. Entonces fue a comentárselo a su amiga Ginny, que se mostró encantada. Lily también estaba dispuesta a apuntarse y añadió que no le importaba si tenía que cantar algo. No había canciones en _Los dragones de Tamorlán_, pero Seren estaba dispuesta a introducir una para Lily, que cantaba de maravilla. Un puñado de chicos y chicas de Hufflepuff también demostraron interés. Cuando se lo dijo a Scorpius y Albus, sin embargo, la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Eso es un corte, Seren –dijo Albus, mientras Scorpius asentía.

-Bueno, pero podéis ayudar, ¿no? Hay muchas cosas que hacer, como preparar los vestidos y…

-Sí, seguro que Albus y yo vamos a hacer los vestidos –se burló Scorpius.

-Divino –dijo Albus, todo amanerado.

-Se pueden hacer más cosas, idiotas. Podríais encargaros de los hechizos de sonido.

-Pero ¿tú le has pedido permiso a McGonagall para esto?

-No, todavía no –admitió-. Primero quiero ver si hay gente dispuesta a participar.

Scorpius y Albus intercambiaron una mirada.

-Bueno, si no encuentras a alguien que os ayude con los hechizos lo haremos nosotros –accedió Albus-. Pero mejor si no hacemos falta. Ya tuve que pasar del equipo de quidditch el otro día.

-¿Ibas a entrar en el equipo? –preguntó Seren, sorprendida, porque no se había enterado de eso.

-Fred quería. –Su primo Fred Weasley era el capitán ese año-. Pero en serio, me parece que vamos a ir de culo este año con todo lo que ya tenemos que hacer.

Con ellos ya no iba a conseguir más, así que Seren fue a hablar con Mei. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que ésta quisiera participar y no se equivocaba. Cuando la encontró en la biblioteca y se lo contó, Mei la miró como si le hubiera propuesto cambiar el uniforme por un tutú de ballet.

-Por favor, Seren…

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

-Holmes ha estado preguntando por Ravenclaw y había personas interesadas. No te preocupes, seguro que conseguís gente suficiente.

En eso Mei tenía razón, porque a lo largo de la tarde le pararon varias veces para preguntarle si era verdad que quería organizar una representación teatral en el colegio. Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Seren observó a la directora desde su mesa, preguntándose cómo podría pedirle permiso. McGonagall había ido a visitarla un par de veces al hospital y había sido muy amable, pero a Seren le daba un poco de corte acercarse a ella y hablarle sin más. Era un poco tímida para esas cosas. Después de dudar un poco, lo que hizo fue acercarse a la profesora Lynch y comentárselo a ella. La Jefa de Hufflepuff sonrió al escucharla.

-Vaya, pues me parece una buena idea. ¿Quieres que hable yo con la directora?

-Sí, por favor.

-De acuerdo, mañana te diré algo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Albus sonrió y le dio un codazo a Scorpius, con quien estaba hablando en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Mira a Seren –le dijo-. Fijo que le han dado permiso para montar el club de teatro.

No había más que ver la sonrisa que traía en la cara. Y no se equivocaba, porque fue lo primero que les contó cuando llegó junto a ellos. Albus se alegró, no sólo por ella, sino también por Lily, que estaba muy entusiasmada con lo de actuar y cantar en un escenario. De su curso, curiosamente, el único que había mostrado interés era Charles Paltry. Albus dudaba seriamente que fuera capaz de memorizar ni un parlamento de dos líneas.

Cuando las clases terminaron aquella tarde, Seren colgó un cartel en el tablón de anuncios más cercano al Gran Comedor para que apuntaran su nombre todas las personas que quisieran participar en la obra. Albus se quedó rondando la zona con Amal, Rose y Camilla, observando a los chicos y chicas que escribían su nombre en el pergamino. No todos querían actuar: dos chicas Slytherin de séptimo se inscribieron especificando que ellas querían ocuparse del vestuario y un Gryffindor del mismo curso que dibujaba muy bien se ofreció para encargarse de pintar los decorados.

-¿Ya saben qué obra van a hacer? –preguntó Rose.

-_Los dragones de Tamorlán_. ¿La habéis leído?

Rose asintió.

-Yo sí. Está muy bien.

-Deberían hacer una como la del año pasado, la de los vampiros –dijo Camilla-. Esa estuvo genial.

Albus asintió, sonriente; pensar en aquella noche siempre le hacía sonreír. Entonces, para su sorpresa, vio a su hermano y a su primo Fred acercarse también a la lista, mirar los nombres e inscribirse.

-¿Os vais a apuntar?

-Como actores, no –dijo Fred, mientras James a su lado meneaba la cabeza con resignación filosófica. Albus tuvo la impresión de que aquello era cosa de su primo, no de su hermano-. Queremos ayudar con los hechizos.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, Encantamientos es mi asignatura favorita –contestó Fred. James le lanzó una mirada muy socarrona. Oh, estaba tan claro que allí había algo más… Pero Fred continuó como si nada-. Y aprender los hechizos de sonido y de luces puede ser bueno para mi ÉXTASIS.

Sí, claro, porque Fred se tomaba tan en serio los estudios… Albus sabía que ahí había algo más, pero tenía claro que ni su hermano ni su primo iban a contárselo, sobre todo si había gente delante, así que no insistió y Fred y James se marcharon de allí. Al cabo de un rato se les acercó Urien, que venía de su cita con Teddy.

-Voy a apuntarme yo también –les explicó, no muy entusiasmado.

-¿Sí? ¿Y eso?

Urien se encogió de hombros y fue a escribir su nombre en la hoja de Seren. Albus supuso que aquello había sido cosa de Teddy, aunque no entendía con qué objetivo. A él le parecía que Urien estaba bastante bien, aunque le costara mucho hablar con la gente que no conocía bien y siguiera manteniéndose al margen de las conversaciones sobre sexo. No veía en qué podía ayudarle participar en una obra de teatro.

-¿Tu hermana va a apuntarse? –le preguntó Rose. Penelope también había empezado a tener un par de charlas semanales con Teddy. Era una niña muy apocada, le estaba costando un poco integrarse y se pegaba bastante a su hermano. Albus sabía que la prefecta de sexto ya le había aconsejado a Urien que no alentara el tenerla detrás todo el día.

-Supongo que sí.

-No te preocupes, no os tiraremos tomates –bromeó Amal.

Por una razón o por otra, al final del día se había apuntado más personas de las que Albus había esperado, dieciocho. Entre ellas estaba Anne Emerson, la chica de Beauxbatons que habían conocido en el tren. Había terminado en Hufflepuff, y desde allí le mandaba miradas de cordero degollado. Lily le había contado que no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre él. Albus pensó que quizás, con un poco de suerte, Anne terminaría enamorándose de James, ahora que iban a coincidir en el club de teatro, y le dejaría a él tranquilo.

Cuando regresaron a la Sala Común después de la cena, Albus fue a pillar a su hermano a solas. Fred y James se habían vuelto bastante formales, pero quería asegurarse de que planeaban comportarse en el club de teatro de Seren y no se habían apuntado sólo para reírse de la gente, por ejemplo.

-James… ya sabes que Seren es muy amiga mía. No iréis a fastidiarle lo de la obra, ¿verdad?

Su hermano dio un pequeño resoplido.

-Vamos, Albus, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos metimos en líos Fred y yo?

-Ya, bueno… Es que es muy raro que os hayáis apuntado, eso reconócelo.

-Es cosa de Fred. Y no es nada malo, ¿vale? Déjame en paz y vete a hacer de prefecto con otro –dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si estuviera espantando una mosca.

No parecía enfadado con él, pero Albus pensó que si insistía era posible que terminaran discutiendo, así que lo dejó correr. Total, James ya le había dicho que no era nada malo. Albus sabía que podía confiar en él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Albus se encaminó con el resto de los Gryffindor y los Slytherin hacia la clase de Encantamientos. Estaba de buen humor porque era viernes y porque iban a aprender el hechizo Desilusionador y tenía muchas ganas de dominarlo, en parte porque le garantizaba una fuente inagotable de Capas de Invisibilidad. Cuando llegó a clase ocupó su sitio de costumbre, junto a Scorpius, y Urien y Amal se colocaron detrás de ellos. Damon y Britney se sentaron en el pupitre de delante. A Albus no le hacía mucha gracia sentarse tan cerca de Damon, pero como era el mejor amigo de Scorpius tenía que aguantarse.

-¿Es verdad que es peligroso hacerte el hechizo desilusionador a ti mismo? –preguntó Amal, abriendo el libro.

-Si no lo dominas por completo, sí –contestó Albus-. Se parece al Evanesco, así que si no tienes cuidado puedes hacer desaparecer tu cuerpo del todo.

-Hum… ¿Puedes hacerle el Evanesco a alguien? Porque ahora que lo pienso es un buen modo de defenderte si te atacan los Parásitos o gente así.

-No, puedes intentarlo, pero si tu oponente sabe Aparecerse no le afecta mucho que digamos –dijo Scorpius.

El profesor Flitwick entró en ese momento en el aula y puso fin a la conversación. Tal y como Albus esperaba, les anunció que iban a aprender el hechizo Desilusionador. Primero les dio una breve charla sobre sus efectos a corto, medio y largo plazo y después los puso a practicar con piedras de colores. Mientras, iba paseándose por los pupitres, que le llegaban casi a la cabeza, dando consejos sobre la inclinación de la varita, los movimientos que debían hacer o la entonación precisa de las palabras. Era más difícil de lo que parecía cuando era el viejo Flitwick quien lo hacía.

-¿Te imaginas cuando tengamos que aprender a hacer los hechizos no verbales? –murmuró Scorpius, que sólo conseguía que su piedra cambiara de color una y otra vez.

-Prefiero no pensarlo, gracias –contestó Albus, insistiendo una vez más en su hechizo.

Cuando terminó la clase era uno de los pocos que había conseguido volver transparente su piedra; nadie había conseguido realmente volverla invisible del todo. Flitwick les dijo que era difícil y que practicaran mucho para la siguiente clase.

-Y por favor, les ruego que no sean insensatos y no intenten volverse la mano invisible ni nada por el estilo.

Albus y los demás se pusieron en pie. Ahora tenían dos horas de Defensa, y con eso ya habrían terminado, aunque a los Slytherin y a los Hufflepuff aún les quedaba una hora de Estudios Culturales después del almuerzo.

-Eh, Albus… -Era Rose, quien le hizo una seña con mirada cómplice para que se acercara.

-¿Qué?

Su prima esperó a que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

-Ya sé por qué Fred se ha apuntado al club de teatro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le gusta Natalie, y ella se ha apuntado –le explicó, regodeándose en la inmensidad del chisme.

-¿Natalie Pommeroy? ¿La prefecta de sexto?

Era una chica simpática, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Era bastante bonita, aunque tenía la nariz de cerdito.

-Sí, me lo ha dicho Roxanne. Supongo que James le acompaña de apoyo moral.

-Pensaba que a Fred le gustaba Laura Jackson.

-Creo que no lo tiene muy claro –dijo Rose, divertida.

A Albus tampoco le importaba demasiado con quién estaba Fred o dejaba de estar; lo que quería era estar seguro de que no se había apuntado a la obra sólo para hacer el idiota y terminar fastidiando a Seren, aunque fuera de rebote. Con la ilusión que le estaba haciendo montar la obra, habría sido demasiado injusto.


	7. Nuevos ataques

**NdA:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 7 **Nuevos ataques**

Draco había pensado bastante en el encontronazo que él y Harry habían tenido en Spectrum con el periodista de Corazón de Bruja. Como precaución habían trasladado sus salidas nocturnas a Manchester, donde también había multitud de bares y discotecas para los que buscaban sexo entre hombres. El sitio era bonito, para ser muggle, porque la calle principal de aquella zona de diversión estaba junto al canal de Rochdale y la construcción le prestaba un aire especial. Harry y él ya habían encontrado un sitio que les gustaba a los dos, con una clientela aceptable y el necesario cuarto oscuro. Además, Draco había buscado en los libros sobre Runas que había en la biblioteca de la mansión, recordando algo que Blaise le había comentado en Hogwarts, y había encontrado un encantamiento con runas que le avisaría si alguien con magia traspasaba el perímetro. Una noche, a las cinco de la mañana –a esa hora no había nadie en la calle- se Apareció en la zona oculto bajo un conjuro Desilusionador y ejecutó el encantamiento alrededor de su nuevo local.

-Tantos esfuerzos para poder seguir con tu depravada vida sexual –bromeó Harry, cuando se lo contó.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, diez minutos de sexo al mes a duras penas califica como vida sexual depravada. Además, no te quejes, que mis medidas de seguridad también te protegerán a ti de portadas en Corazón de Bruja. O por lo menos de portadas de ese estilo –añadió, porque el último número de la revista incluía una foto de Harry con el emocionante título de "El Chico-que-vivió, de compras por el callejón Diagón". Hacía tiempo que Draco sospechaba que cuando se quedaban cortos de noticias contaban cualquier inanidad del pobre Harry para rellenar el número.

De todos modos, los rumores estaban ahí y Draco se quedó un poco perplejo cuando una periodista de Corazón de Bruja acompañada de un fotógrafo le abordó directamente cuando salía de almorzar con Greg y Millicent en Innsbruck y le preguntó si era verdad que había estado saliendo algunas noches con Harry.

-Tengo cuarenta y un años –contestó, sin detenerse. La pregunta le había puesto un poco nervioso, pero confió en estar mostrando la debida indiferencia-. No creo que deba darle explicaciones a nadie sobre mis salidas nocturnas.

-¿Hay alguna relación entre ustedes?

Esta vez, Draco frenó en seco y miró a la periodista sin saber si reírse o enfadarse. Era _increíble_ la poca vergüenza que tenían.

-No estoy interesado en tener ninguna relación con nadie. El auror Potter y yo sólo somos amigos, eso es todo. Y ahora, por favor, déjenos tranquilos.

-¿Se ven muy a menudo?

-Le he pedido que nos deje tranquilos –dijo Draco, en tono amenazador. Greg además, dio un paso hacia ella. La chica, que apenas debía tener veinte años, vaciló, pero el fotógrafo enfocó a Greg con su cámara, casi esperando que hiciera algo. La gente que pasaba por la calle aminoró el paso para fisgonear. Draco, un poco preocupado por montar un pequeño escándalo, decidió bajar un poco la tensión-. No estoy interesado en hablar de mi vida privada con la prensa, lo siento.

Entonces le hizo una señal a Greg y a Millicent para que se pusieran en marcha. La periodista, sin embargo, tuvo la cara dura de seguirles e insistir. Draco apretó los puños para evitar la tentación de lanzarle un hechizo bien molesto y trató de no hacerle el más mínimo caso.

-¿Es verdad que suelen ir a sitios muggles? ¿Es verdad? Señor Malfoy, ¿es verdad que…?

De pronto, un hechizo salido de no se sabía dónde dio de lleno en ella, y su voz se convirtió en gruñidos de cerdo. Draco se echó a reír, sorprendido. Millicent y Greg no habían sido, estaba seguro. El fotógrafo sacó su varita y le hizo un Finite Incantatem, pero no sirvió de nada y la chica se puso nerviosa.

-Será mejor que la lleves a San Mungo –dijo Millicent, burlona.

No dejaba de ser un buen consejo y el fotógrafo y la periodista se metieron en la tienda más próxima para marcharse al hospital por Red Flú. Draco, aún sonriente, miró a su alrededor, preguntándose quién habría sido y vio a su sobrino al otro lado de la acera, riendo entre dientes. Gabriel, como la mayoría de jóvenes de su edad, se había afiliado al Cuerpo de Voluntarios.

-Te debo una, Gabriel –le dijo, risueño, cuando su sobrino se acercó a saludar.

-Ha sido un placer. ¿Por qué te atosigaban?

-Tonterías de periodistas.

Gabriel se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Para eso estamos los Cuervos, para proteger a los indefensos.

Millicent bufó tras él.

-Sí, tu tío es el ejemplo de la indefensión.

Gabriel le apretó el brazo a Draco.

-Te dejo, tío, que debo seguir patrullando.

-Ten cuidado.

Su sobrino se marchó para reunirse con sus compañeros y Draco se giró hacia sus propios amigos. Millicent le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-Así que Potter y tú, ¿eh?

-No empieces –gruñó Draco-. Los de esa revista están chalados. Les basta con ver a dos personas caminando juntos por la calle para convertirlos en pareja.

-Bueno, bueno, eso es lo que tú dices –replicó Millicent, burlona-. Yo de todos modos me esperaré a ver qué cuentan en Corazón de Bruja sobre el romance del siglo.

Draco suspiró para sus adentros. Como aquella tontería empezara a extenderse le iba a tocar aguantar muchas bromitas de esas.

* * *

Los domingos era habitual que los Weasley se reunieran para pasar el día. Siempre había alguna ausencia, claro, porque aunque a Molly le costaba comprender el concepto a veces, casi todos sus hijos tenían familias políticas a las que atender también, pero era sin duda un día marcadamente familiar. Harry había dejado de ir a esas reuniones desde el divorcio: una cosa eran las celebraciones que implicaban a sus hijos y otra, ir él solo. Aunque su relación con la mayoría de los Weasley volvía a ser la de siempre, algunas cosas habían cambiado. Harry sabía que a Ginny no le hacía mucha gracia verlo por La Madriguera. Y cada vez que miraba a George se acordaba de lo que le había hecho a Cavan, cosa que todavía no le había perdonado –sobre todo, porque George no había dado la menor señal de arrepentimiento-.

Pero a raíz del divorcio, Ron y Hermione habían adquirido la costumbre de invitarlo a comer al menos un domingo al mes. Daba igual que se vieran a menudo otros días; ese domingo mensual estaba garantizado. A veces también estaban Charlie y Dominic, su novio, o Percy y Audrey con o sin sus hijos.

Aquel día sólo estaban Ron y Hermione. Ron y George habían inventado recientemente un nuevo artículo, todo un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales condensado en un simple petardo que cabía en el bolsillo. Estaban convencidos de que iba a ser un éxito y Harry pensó que no se equivocaban. ¿Qué niño aficionado a los petardos podía resistirse a algo así?

-Pero no te preocupes, tiene todas las medidas de seguridad. Y sólo se puede encender con un hechizo, así los críos no podrán encenderlo sin un adulto.

-Los niños de once años de Hogwarts pueden comprarlo y encenderlo –replicó Hermione, saliendo de la cocina precedida de una enorme fuente de asado que aterrizó suavemente sobre la mesa. Aunque cojeaba, no necesitaba bastón, y de todos modos se habría irritado si alguien hubiera tratado de hacer las cosas por ella pensando que su cojera se lo ponía difícil.

-Da igual. Tampoco se enciende si hay alguien a menos de cinco metros. Es totalmente seguro –dijo Ron con énfasis.

-Harry, ¿te ha llegado carta de los niños? – le preguntó Hermione-. Minerva va a hacer una fiesta de disfraces en Halloween, nos lo ha contado Hugo.

-Suena divertido –contestó, sonriendo-. ¿Ya han dicho de qué quieren disfrazarse?

-No. Hugo sólo decía que tenía que pensárselo. Sabremos más en los próximos días.

Harry miró a sus amigos con curiosidad.

-¿Vosotros os habéis disfrazado alguna vez?

-Claro, de pequeña, en el colegio –dijo Hermione.

-Mi madre nos organizó un par de fiestas de disfraces cuando éramos pequeños –contestó Ron. Harry recordó entonces una foto suya en la que no debía tener más de cinco años e iba vestido con una pequeña túnica verde lima de sanador.

-¿Tú no? –le preguntó Hermione.

-La verdad es que no. En el colegio había disfraces todos los años, por Carnaval, pero Vernon y Petunia esos días me dejaban en casa.

Ron y Hermione le dedicaron la mueca de simpatía que siempre le dedicaban en esos casos.

-Eh, pero ¿y esa fiesta que organizó el ministerio una vez? –le recordó Ron.

-Esa era de máscaras –objetó Harry-. No es lo mismo. También me he disfrazado a veces para pasar de incógnito en alguna misión, pero no hablo de eso.

Hermione sonrió un poco.

-Eso tiene fácil solución, Harry. Convierte tu próximo cumpleaños en una fiesta de disfraces.

-Ya estamos un poco mayorcitos, ¿no?

-Qué va. Habla con Neville, seguro que le parece buena idea. Será divertido.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –dijo Ron. Pero después de un momento se le ocurrió algo-. Mira, te lo voy a poner más fácil. _Yo_ haré la fiesta de disfraces por mi cumpleaños. Todo lo que tú tienes que hacer es elegir un disfraz y mover tu anciano culo hasta aquí.

-No hace falta, Ron. No lo decía porque me muriera de ganas de disfrazarme.

-No lo hago sólo por ti. Todos nos divertiremos.

Hermione asentía, obviamente pensando que era buena idea y aunque el cumpleaños de Ron no era hasta el uno de marzo, hablaron de ello mientras terminaban de comer. Harry, que al principio había planeado ir a por su disfraz a una tienda muggle, cambió de idea escuchando a Ron y decidió que buscaría algo más relacionado con el mundo mágico. No tenía sentido ir disfrazado de bombero o de cartero si la mitad de sus amigos no iban a reconocer el disfraz.

-Podrías ir de fantasma –le sugirió Hermione-. Si te pintaras de plateado y…

-No, no quiero disfraces en los que tenga que pintarme la cara. ¿Qué tal…? –Iba a decir "domador de dragones", pero no terminó la frase porque su Avisador empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo-. Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El Avisador –dijo, sacándolo del bolsillo. El mensaje, de Williamson, informaba de una posible desaparición, la de un anciano miembro del Wizengamot. Hacía muchos meses que no tenían un caso así. Desde Windfield, los Parásitos habían realizado ataques a gran escala. Cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de algo completamente distinto, pero no lo creía así.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? –preguntó Ron.

-La familia del viejo Graves ha denunciado su desaparición.-Apretó los labios con disgusto-. Lo siento, debo irme.

Hermione miró rápidamente a Ron y luego se giró hacia Harry.

-Voy contigo.

* * *

Tal y como Harry esperaba, había ya una pareja de aurores en casa de Graves. Conrad Jerkins estaba inspeccionando las habitaciones mientras Lucas Wood trataba de tranquilizar e interrogar a la vez a la alterada familia del supuesto desaparecido. Hermione se unió a los esfuerzos tranquilizadores de Wood y Harry fue a hablar con Jerkins.

-¿Qué sabemos?

-La familia de Graves lo esperaba hoy para comer. Al ver que no llegaba han empezado a preocuparse y han venido a buscarlo. No hay señales de lucha ni de que hayan forzado las barreras. La verdad, jefe… me extrañaría mucho que se lo hubieran llevado de aquí.

-¿Cuándo lo han visto por última vez?

-Todavía estamos tratando de reconstruir sus últimas horas. Ayer a las ocho su hija habló con él y él no le comentó que tuviera pensado salir, pero no podemos saberlo con certeza. Branstone y Keen han ido a preguntar por los pubs.

-De acuerdo. ¿Habéis mirado por los alrededores?

-Todavía no.

-Vale. Sigue mirando por la casa, yo echaré un vistazo afuera. Avísame si encuentras algo.

-Entendido.

Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta y pasó junto a la familia de Graves, que estaba desconsolada. La hija, una señora ya mayor de unos ochenta años, sollozaba tapándose con un pañuelo. Un hombre joven, de unos treinta años, que debía ser bisnieto de Graves, parecía a punto de explotar de rabia. El dolor de todos era evidente, imposible de pasar por alto, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de culpa y vergüenza. Si hubieran atrapado ya a los Parásitos eso no habría ocurrido. Habían pasado todo el verano repasando pistas e interrogando de nuevo a los prisioneros y no había servido de nada.

Graves vivía en una zona de colinas, despejada. Nadie podía acercarse sin ser visto, a no ser que usara algún medio para volverse invisible. Harry sabía que no había pruebas de que le hubieran atacado allí, pero era una probabilidad como otra cualquiera y no podían pasarla por alto, así que aprovechó que aún había luz del día y empezó a examinar los alrededores en busca de huellas, restos de magia y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera indicar qué había pasado. Había un encantamiento que permitía resaltar todos los juegos de pisadas similares y Harry descubrió varias que se dirigían a la entrada de la casa, entre ellas las suyas y las de Hermione. Con un movimiento de varita, todas las pisadas que coincidían con gente que estaba presente en ese momento desaparecieron, y sólo quedaron unas. Podían ser del responsable de la desaparición de Graves, pero también del propio Graves o de alguno de sus amigos. En cualquier caso, Harry hizo aparecer una cámara de fotos y fotografió las huellas.

Hasta el momento, los Parásitos nunca habían usado magia negra para llevarse a sus víctimas, pero Harry nunca había dejado de buscarla, por si acaso, y aquella vez no fue la excepción. Ya habían demostrado que eran capaces de hacerla al torturar a James con la Cruciatus en Estados Unidos. Al aire libre era más difícil de encontrar que en el interior de una casa, pero de todos modos lo intentó, lanzando pacientemente el hechizo a su alrededor.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, Hermione se acercó a él.

-¿Ha habido suerte?

-De momento, no.

-He llamado a un psicomago de San Mungo –dijo ella, sacando su varita y poniéndose a ayudarle-. Estaban demasiado nerviosos.

-Normal.

-Ya… ¿Qué puedes decirles en un momento así? Si yo estuviera en su lugar…

Se detuvo, como si no encontrara las palabras. Harry pensó que quizás no las había, no para describir un horror semejante. Saber que se lo habían llevado los Parásitos, que estaría allí solo, asustado y consciente de lo que iba a pasarle, y que ellos no eran capaces de hacer nada por ayudarle… Él se volvería loco si eso le sucediera a alguien de su familia o a alguien cercano.

-Vamos a seguir buscando.

Harry había cubierto ya casi toda el área de la entrada por su cuenta, así que se dirigieron hacia la izquierda, donde había unos pequeños macizos de flores bajo una de las ventanas. Después se alejaron unos metros. Harry tenía calculaba que tendrían que examinar un radio de dos kilómetros alrededor de la casa. Graves era un anciano y probablemente no daba paseos mucho más largos.

-¡Harry! –le llamó Hermione, excitadamente.

Había encontrado algo. Harry lanzó el hechizo en el mismo lugar que Hermione y vio una especie de reflejo de polvo negro flotando en el aire.

-¿Qué es? –murmuró para sí mismo, intentando afinar su propia magia.

-No lo sé, es demasiado débil –dijo Hermione-. Pero desde luego es un rastro de magia negra.

Y no era un Avada Kedavra porque el rastro que este dejaba era de un enfermizo color verde. Harry intentó una vez más tratar de identificar la maldición, pero se rindió: era imposible. Ya era mucho que hubieran conseguido encontrar algo al aire libre.

-Quizás salió a dar una vuelta. Quizás se confió, después de tanto tiempo sin ataques de este tipo –especuló Harry.

-Es lo más probable.

Harry usó de nuevo el hechizo de las huellas y sacó un juego nuevo, distinto a todos los que había encontrado en la entrada de la casa.

-Mira esto…

-Sólo hay huellas de una persona –observó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño-. No sé, Harry, me extraña que los Parásitos sólo envíen a una persona a esta clase de misiones.

-Podría haber otro moviéndose en escoba, por el aire –replicó Harry, mirando hacia arriba-. De todos modos, mantendremos todas las opciones abiertas. Ya nos la intentaron colar una vez.

Pensaba en el caso de Lyra Fisher. Su suegra la había matado y había tratado de hacerlo pasar por una desaparición como las otras. Irónicamente, la señora Fisher había caído en manos de los Parásitos durante la batalla de Azkaban.

Harry avisó al resto de aurores y estuvieron buscando más pistas por la zona, pero no encontraron nada más. Ya anochecía cuando volvieron a la oficina para empezar a redactar los primeros informes.

* * *

La mayor parte de la gente se sentía aliviada. Aliviada… Era raro, pero después Ginny pensó que podía entenderlo. Aprobarlo no, pero sí entenderlo. Los Parásitos habían vuelto a atacar y no había sido tan grave como lo de Windfield o lo del mercado. Lo sentían por Graves y su familia, pero pensaban que podría haber sido mucho peor.

Mal iban las cosas si la gente encontraba alivios tan mezquinos.

Ella se alegraba más de lo que quería reconocer de que Harry le dejara a Kreacher la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin los niños en casa era fácil mantenerla limpia, ella misma podía encargarse de eso, pero la sensación de seguridad que proporcionaba el elfo era difícil de igualar.

En la radio habían alterado la programación en los últimos dos días para cubrir la última desaparición, pero las cosas ya iban volviendo poco a poco a su cauce habitual. La gente volvía a querer saber cómo iban los partidos de quidditch. La temporada había empezado en septiembre y por partida doble. Para compensar por la pérdida que suponía que Gran Bretaña no jugara partidos europeos habían creado una competición nueva, la Copa de la Victoria, que se jugaba por eliminatorias. Ginny tenía la impresión de que al ministerio le convenía también distraer un poco a la gente y el quidditch era ideal para eso, a no ser, claro está, que se jugara en Windfield, La inmensa mayoría de los aficionados a los Tornados habían apoyado a Hiram Rookwood en su carrera política y habían estado en el campo de quidditch el día del ataque; desde entonces pocos habían sido capaces de volver allí a apoyar a su equipo en los partidos.

Los días de partido, Ginny iba a uno de los encuentros y entrevistaba a los jugadores al final. Pero además, de lunes a viernes participaba en "Noticias de Quidditch", donde comentaba con otros tres expertos las novedades del día. El programa era a las ocho de la noche, pero tenía que estar allí a las cinco para empezar a prepararlo. Por fuera, la emisora parecía un edificio abandonado de dos plantas, al que se accedía por una disimulada puerta lateral. Tenía un hechizo que hacía que los muggles no se fijaran mucho en la gente que entraba y salía. Desde hacía varios meses siempre había un par de Cuervos vigilando la entrada con más o menos discreción.

Cuando Ginny entró aquella tarde, para su sorpresa, se encontró con Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, no. Estamos repasando la seguridad de las zonas donde hay concentración de magos, eso es todo. Quería ver este edificio.-Miró a su alrededor-. Nunca había estado aquí.

-Ah…

-Ron me ha dicho que Dominique ha empezado a trabajar aquí también.

-Sí, de redactora de noticias –contestó, con cierto orgullo-. Pero no la veo, ella trabaja por las mañanas.

Dominique había tardado unos meses en encontrar trabajo, pero eso a veces pasaba, especialmente si uno no tenía muy claro qué quería hacer después de Hogwarts. Su hermana y sus primos mayores no habían tenido ese problema. Victoire había tenido claro desde los quince o los dieciséis años que quería trabajar en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, Molly había tenido el Departamento de Quidditch como segunda opción si no la admitían en la Liga Profesional y a Lucy siempre le había atraído la medimagia y se encontraba cursando ya su tercer curso como aprendiz de sanadora en San Mungo. Michael colaboraba con los Cuervos y estaba echando una mano en la tienda de vez en cuando mientras decidía qué hacer.

-¿Le gusta?

-Eso parece. –Pero teniendo delante al Jefe de los aurores cuando sólo hacía cuatro días de la última desaparición, Ginny tenía otras cosas en la cabeza-. Oye, Harry… ¿habéis averiguado algo sobre lo de Graves?

-No, nada nuevo –contestó, casi con un gesto de disculpa. Ginny chasqueó la lengua, lamentándolo aunque lo esperara-. Tú ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Por un momento, fue casi como en los viejos tiempos, como si Harry todavía se preocupara por ella de una manera especial y Ginny se sorprendió al notar que su corazón respondía con un eco traicionero. Porque no era así, lo sabía. Para Harry era ahora, como mucho, la madre de sus hijos, la hermana de su mejor amigo. No tenía nada que ver con quién era ella como persona. Y como si quisiera demostrárselo, Harry dijo a continuación que tenía que marcharse y se despidió de ella sin más.

Ginny apretó los labios un momento y siguió su camino. No tenía sentido pensar en lo que debería haber sido. Además, ella no lo quería a su lado. No podría haber vuelto a fiarse de él. Le había mentido ocultándole que los hombres también le atraían –algo a lo que él le había dado mucha importancia, aunque no la tuviera- y encima le había puesto los cuernos. Ya no podían volver atrás, ninguno de los dos.

* * *

-Draco…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a quedarse los enviados de la Confederación aquí?

Draco miró a Greg de reojo.

-No tengo ni idea. –El secuestro de Graves, sucedido casi una semana atrás, indicaba que el conflicto estaba lejos de estar terminado.

-Madam Tereshkova me da miedo.

Draco soltó un resoplido de risa.

-¿Qué?

-Me recuerda a McGonagall. ¿Te acuerdas de que alguien me lanzó un Conjuro de Conjuntivitis en séptimo? Estoy seguro de que fue la vieja.

A Draco no le habría sorprendido que Greg tuviera razón porque McGonagall había luchado a escondidas contra el régimen de los Carrow, pero se encogió de hombros. Y bueno, había que admitir que madam Tereshkova, pese a su frágil apariencia, tenía alma de cosaca.

-Olvídate de eso. Además, madam Tereshkova no va a lanzarte ningún hechizo.

-Aun así, me gustaría que se marchara ya –gruñó.

Draco no le hizo más caso, atraído por uno de los puestos callejeros: normalmente ahí sólo vendían dulces y baratijas sin valor, pero en ese vendían unos preciosos tinteros de cristal. Estaba examinando uno de ellos cuando oyó una voz familiar llamándole.

-Eh, Draco…

Se trataba de Harry. Como era sábado y no estaba de servicio, iba vestido con unos vaqueros y un sencillo suéter negro.

-Hola.

Harry miró a Greg y le tendió la mano.

-¿Qué tal, Goyle?

Greg miró la mano como si no supiera qué hacer con ella y giró la vista hacia Draco en busca de instrucciones. Este asintió y Greg se la estrechó.

-¿Estás de compras? –preguntó Draco, ya que Harry iba con un par de paquetes bajo el brazo.

-Sí, necesitaba más tinta y un par de cosas más. ¿Y vosotros?

-Estábamos dando una vuelta.

-¿Queréis que vayamos a tomar algo? –propuso entonces Harry, con ojos quizás un poco demasiado inocentes.

Draco arqueó una ceja, descolocado hasta que comprendió que aquello tenía que ver con la nueva obsesión de Harry por conseguir que él se llevara bien con sus amigos y, por lo visto, al contrario. Era absurdo, nunca funcionaría. Pero estaba un poco harto de intentar advertírselo; quizás lo entendería mejor si lo veía con sus propios ojos.

-¿Por qué no? Vayamos a Innsbruck.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya –dijo entonces Greg.

-No, vente con nosotros –dijo Draco.

Pero Greg meneó la cabeza.

-Millie no quiere que hable con aurores. Nos vemos.

Greg dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse de allí tan rápido como si temiera que su mujer fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento para llevárselo de la oreja, pero Harry le detuvo.

-Espera, espera, Goyle… No te marches, ya me voy yo –dijo, con expresión entre resignada y fastidiada.

Greg volvió a mirarle a él en busca de instrucciones y Draco asintió de nuevo, indicándole que se quedara. Después se giró hacia Harry.

-Ya hablamos.

-De acuerdo, hasta otra. Adiós, Goyle.

La respuesta de Greg fue un gruñido, quizás porque decirle adiós habría cualificado como "hablar con aurores" y Harry se marchó con el ceño levemente fruncido. Draco lo observó un momento, sin saber qué pensar de él, y después miró a Greg y le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera en marcha.

-Potter es ahora un buen amigo mío –dijo de todos modos-. Y tiene cosas más importantes en la cabeza que tratar de pillar a los Marcados en falta.

Greg le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

-No sé por qué eres amigo suyo y sales con él y todo.

-Ya sabes… Empezamos a hablar por culpa de la amistad entre Scorpius y Albus Potter y descubrí que no es tan insoportable como pensaba.

-Pero… él no es de los nuestros, Draco.

-Los bandos han cambiado, Greg. Ahora los nuestros son los que luchan contra los Parásitos. Además… los míos son los que están de mi lado.-Las palabras sonaban extrañamente correctas, como si hubiera dado con la clave de algo importante-. Y él lo está.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Draco pensó en todas esas noches con Harry en los bares muggles, en lo mucho que le había ayudado a superar la muerte de Astoria. Había cosas más difíciles de explicar que de sentir.

-Simplemente lo sé.

* * *

Narcissa asintió cuando el elfo Gobs terminó de contarle todo lo que sabía sobre John Carling, el guardia de Azkaban.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte. Y recuerda, ni una sola palabra a nadie, ni siquiera al amo Draco.

-Gobs no dirá nada. Gobs es un buen elfo.

Era ella quien lo había comprado, poco después de casarse con Lucius y el elfo le guardaba una lealtad absoluta. Narcissa sabía que no la traicionaría a no ser que Draco le preguntara directamente si estaba espiando a Carling y no había posibilidades de que eso ocurriera, con el cuidado que estaba teniendo. Satisfecha, Narcissa se puso a apuntar lo más importante de la información del elfo, usando anotaciones que sólo ella podría entender. Aún no sabía cómo iba a vengarse de Carling, pero estar al corriente de sus hábitos y horarios le parecía una buena manera de comenzar.

Entonces oyó los picotazos de una lechuza en el alféizar de la ventana de su despacho. No la reconoció, parecía una de esas aves comunes que empleaban en Correos. No solía recibir cartas transportadas por esas lechuzas y se levantó para dejarla entrar, preguntándose con mediana curiosidad de qué se trataría. La lechuza dejó el paquete sobre la mesa –era demasiado grande para llevarlo atado a una pata- y se marchó volando sin esperar respuesta. Narcissa leyó el remitente: Coquetería. Debajo había una dirección de Comet's Hill. Seguramente era publicidad de alguna tienda nueva de aquel asentamiento cercano a Bournemouth. El paquete pesaba lo suficiente como para incluir un catálogo.

Como siempre, Narcissa ejecutó unos cuantos hechizos sobre el paquete para asegurarse de que no contenía nada peligroso, aunque las defensas de la mansión ya eran una criba eficaz. Todo parecía en orden, así que se dispuso a abrir la carta.

En cuanto su varita rasgó el sobre se escuchó un ligero siseo. Narcissa retrocedió rápida, instintivamente y la silla se tambaleó, haciéndola caer al suelo. El golpe en la cadera la hizo soltar un pequeño grito de dolor, pero su atención se centró en la pequeña nube de humo rosa que escapaba de la carta y su corazón se disparó. Había visto ese humo rosa antes. Sabía lo que significaba.

Le quedaban segundos de vida.


	8. El ácido de Hades

NdA; ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 8 **El ácido de Hades**

Narcissa sacó a toda prisa su varita y se señaló a sí misma.

-_¡Impervius! _–gritó.

Justo a tiempo. El humo rosa se concentró en un instante en una bola y explotó en una nube de fuego corrosivo que comenzó a deshacer la madera y las cortinas a toda velocidad. Narcissa sintió una terrible punzada de dolor en su brazo izquierdo y supo que a pesar del Impervius algo del gas había llegado a rozarle. La herida era pequeña, pero moriría envenenada en cuestión de minutos si no la trataba adecuadamente. A duras penas, salió corriendo del cuarto, a trompicones, atravesando una puerta que ya estaba medio desecha. Las piernas apenas la sostenían y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tenía la sensación de haber metido el brazo izquierdo en aceite hirviendo, pero a pesar de todo levantó el derecho, sujetando su varita, y empezó a recitar rápidamente un largo encantamiento en latín. La magia de Malfoy manor acudió en su ayuda y purificó el aire con la contundencia de un tsunami apagando un incendio.

-¡Ama! –exclamaron con alarma dos elfos, apareciendo a su lado.

Ignorándolos, Narcissa se concentró como pudo, tratando de pensar. Sabía que había algo que detenía los efectos del corrosivo veneno, si se trataba de una pequeña salpicadura como la que ella había recibido, si se aplicaba rápidamente. Desesperada, intentó recordar. Laurel. Sí, laurel y las semillas de una flor… ¿violetas? El siseo de su carne deshaciéndose le impedía pensar. No, no eran violetas. Era una flor roja. ¿Rosas rojas? No, tampoco.

-Amapolas –musitó, con agradecimiento.

Apretando los dientes, usó su varita para hacer aparecer laurel y semillas de amapola del laboratorio de Draco. Después masticó las hojas a toda prisa y esparció la mezcla sobre la herida, intentando no pensar en lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, en el agujero que se estaba formando en su brazo. Un ruido de pasos le indicó que Andromeda también estaba acercándose a su lado, alarmada sin duda por el ruido, pero Narcissa estaba demasiado ocupada espolvoreando las semillas sobre el laurel y la herida.

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Un ataque.

-Narcissa, tenemos que ir a San Mungo. Vamos… -Andromeda intentó ponerla en pie-. Vamos…

Pero Narcissa sabía que lo peor ya había pasado. El laurel y las semillas de amapola contrarrestaban el poder corrosivo de aquel humo pegajoso. Necesitaba asistencia médica, pero para eso no hacía falta ir al hospital.

-No… No es necesario –dijo, apretando los dientes-. Llama a Pinetree. Y a los aurores. Rápido.

-Narcissa…

-En serio, Andromeda. Llámalos y cuando vengan hazlos pasar al salón rosa, por favor.

Su hermana dudó, pero asintió, se levantó y fue a cumplir con sus encargos. Mientras, Narcissa dio instrucciones a los elfos para que la condujeran al salón, pues estaba demasiado mareada para caminar por su propio pie. Una vez allí se tumbó en el sofá, agradeciendo ese pequeño reposo y se miró el brazo izquierdo. Tenía un agujero de lado a lado del tamaño de un sickle de plata y la piel y la carne de alrededor se veía derretida, como si estuviera hecha de cera. Narcissa suspiró hondo para controlar las náuseas y la sensación de pánico y le ordenó a uno de los elfos que se acercara al despacho para empezar a reparar lo que pudiera ser salvado del desastre. El otro, Patis, se quedó mirándola con expresión agónica mientras se retorcía las orejas.

-Ama…

Pero Narcissa sabía que si escuchaba gimotear al elfo con esa voz aguda e insoportable le lanzaría un Avada Kedavra sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Ni una palabra, Patis.

El laurel y las semillas continuaban su labor y Narcissa se pudo concentrar lo suficiente como para lanzarse un Episkeyo. Fue un alivio pequeño, pero alivio al fin y al cabo. Después miró la puerta. ¿Por qué no venía Andromeda? Si Pinetree no estaba en casa… Pero entonces oyó pasos, provenientes de más de una persona, y su hermana entró con el medimago, quien se apresuró a acercarse al sofá.

-Señora Malfoy, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Alguien ha intentado matarme con un veneno, el ácido de Hades. ¿Lo conoce? –preguntó, aunque había muy pocas posibilidades de que así fuera.

-No, nunca había oído hablar de él.

-Es un gas que actúa al entrar en contacto con el aire. He podido parar la infección, pero necesito ayuda para curar la herida.

-Quizás deberíamos ir a San Mungo, no sé cómo…

-No, no es necesario. El veneno ya está inactivo. Ahora puede curar la herida como si se tratara de un accidente común por ácido.

Pinetree empezó a examinar la herida mientras la elfina aparecía para informar de la llegada de los aurores. Andromeda fue a recibirlos y hacerlos pasar hasta allí. Entonces el medimago lanzó un par de hechizos curativos y Narcissa sintió por fin cómo se evaporaba casi todo el dolor hasta quedar reducido a un rumor sordo, fácilmente soportable. Después, Pinetree sacó una poción de su maletín y le preparó una cucharada. Narcissa la tomó sin rechistar aunque apestaba a muerto y probablemente no sabía mucho mejor.

Más ruidos de pasos avisaron de la llegada de los aurores y Potter entró por la puerta con expresión consternada.

-Señora Malfoy, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Narcissa le aseguró que se pondría bien y le contó con detalle todo lo que había sucedido. Potter la escuchó atentamente mientras tomaba notas. Después se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-No creo que hayan sido los Parásitos. Ellos nos quieren vivos.

-Yo tampoco lo creo –dijo Narcissa, que ya se sentía mucho mejor gracias a los cuidados de Pinetree-. El ácido de Hades es una de las pociones que Severus Snape inventó para Voldemort durante la Segunda Guerra.

-¿Quién conocía la fórmula?

Narcissa se había hecho a sí misma esa pregunta y tenía una idea muy clara de quién había sido su atacante.

-Que yo sepa, Snape, el mismo Voldemort, Lucius, Draco, Rookwood y Mulciber. Uno es mi hijo, tres han muerto y otro sigue en Azkaban.

-Ha tenido que ser Augustus Rookwood –dedujo Potter.

-Seguramente. Debe considerarnos unos traidores.

-Traicionar a alguien como Voldemort es un honor –replicó Potter, dejando entrever su naturaleza de Gryffindor. Como si eso supusiera alguna diferencia… Lo que importaba era que Augustus Rookwood, probablemente, había intentado matarla.

-Está claro que él no opina igual.

Potter escribió algo en su pergamino. Narcissa tuvo la sensación de que estaba un poco alterado. Sin contar las intrusiones de los borrachos, hacía ya diez años desde la última vez que alguien había tratado de asesinarla a ella o a Lucius, y Potter había llevado la mayoría de esas investigaciones. Había actuado con profesionalidad, pero esta vez era distinto. Esta vez se lo tomaba de manera personal.

-¿Draco ya sabe lo que ha pasado?

-No, ha salido con los Pucey. No creo que tarde en llegar.

-He mandado a uno de los elfos a buscarlo –dijo entonces Andromeda.

Justo en ese momento, Narcissa notó la llegada de Draco a través de la vibración de las protecciones de la casa. Sin duda usó la Aparición para llegar del vestíbulo al salón porque un instante después lo vio en el quicio de la puerta, pálido y con expresión muy preocupada.

-Madre…

Narcissa intentó incorporarse un poco y Pinetree, que seguía trabajando en el brazo, la regañó suavemente.

-Estoy bien, Draco.

Su hijo, que ya estaba junto a ella, la recorrió ansiosamente con la vista. Narcissa contó una vez más lo que había sucedido, confiando en que mantuviera la compostura. Draco no estalló en amenazas. Cuando ella terminó de hablar, él se arrodilló a su lado, cerca de Pinetree, y le acarició el cabello. Sus ojos tenían una expresión intensa, algo turbulenta, pero no estaba aterrorizado como cuando los atendía después de una sesión de torturas de Voldemort.

-¿De verdad que estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo está su brazo? –le preguntó a Pinetree.

-Necesita tomar poción para regenerar los tejidos durante los próximos tres días –dijo éste-. Pero se pondrá bien. El Impervius ha salvado su vida.

-Es lo único que protege contra el ácido de Hades –dijo Narcissa.

-¿Has usado laurel y semillas de amapola? –preguntó Draco.

-Obviamente.

Pinetree se puso en pie.

-Ya he terminado. Draco, ¿tienes poción regenerativa en casa?

-Sí.

-Dale dos cucharadas soperas cada doce horas. Es posible que tenga unas décimas de fiebre, pero mientras no pase de los treinta y ocho grados no hay por qué preocuparme. Y avisadme inmediatamente si los bordes de la herida empiezan a ennegrecerse.

Draco asintió.

-Entendido. Venga, le acompañaré a la Red Flú.

Con eso, ambos salieron de la habitación. Narcissa observó la mirada de preocupación que Potter le dirigió a su hijo antes de girarse hacia ella.

-Voy a ver si mis agentes han encontrado alguna pista en su despacho. Avíseme si necesita algo.

-Claro –dijo Narcissa, aunque dudaba mucho que fuera a quedar nada útil allí. Probablemente estaba todo destrozado, sus muebles, sus libros, sus cosas… No quería ni pensar en ello. Estaba viva e indemne, aquello era lo importante.

Potter se marchó del salón y Narcissa se quedó a solas con su hermana. Andromeda se sentó en el sofá, junto a ella, y se inclinó para besarle en la cabeza en un silencioso gesto de apoyo. Narcissa cerró los ojos y se recostó contra ella, cada hueso de su cuerpo clamando por Lucius.

* * *

El despacho era un auténtico desastre. Todo se había convertido en una masa pastosa, hasta las paredes habían sufrido algún daño. Los objetos que se veían en el suelo apenas eran reconocibles. Sólo se habían salvado tres libros que uno de los aurores mantenía suspendidos en el aire. Harry no quiso ni imaginar en qué estado habría quedado Narcissa si no se hubiera protegido con el Impervius.

-¿Alguna pista? –preguntó, aunque sabía que era prácticamente imposible. Sólo habrían podido hacer algo si hubieran podido examinar el paquete que contenía el veneno, pero sin duda éste había sucumbido al poder corrosivo de la poción.

Brighton negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, jefe. Sólo quedaban algunos rastros de magia negra, pero no tenían firma alguna y los hemos eliminado.

-¿Cómo está la señora Malfoy? –preguntó Nereida Durham.

-Se pondrá bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –inquirió ella-. Parece como si hubieran usado un maleficio corrosivo, pero no se puede mandar algo así por carta.

-Ha sido una poción gaseosa. La señora Malfoy la llama el ácido de Hades.

-Nunca había oído hablar de ella.

-Yo tampoco –admitió Harry-. La inventó Severus Snape para Voldemort. Por lo que sabemos, la única persona que conoce la fórmula y podría tener motivos para intentar atacar a la señora Malfoy es Augustus Rookwood.

Brighton dio un pequeño resoplido.

-Vaya, por fin se decide a enseñar la patita.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que haya sido la primera vez. –Sus agentes lo miraron interrogativamente-. El caso de Graves. Pensábamos que habían sido los Parásitos. Pero Graves fue uno de los miembros del Wizengamot que condenó a Rookwood. Me apuesto lo que queráis a que los dos casos son cosa suya.

-Tienes razón, jefe –dijo Brighton, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Los Malfoy sabían de la existencia del ácido de Hades? –preguntó Durham.

-Sí.

-¿No se supone que después de la guerra le pasaron al ministerio toda la información que poseían sobre magia negra?

Draco contestó a sus espaldas antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Eso se supone. Pero un hombre tiene derecho a guardarse un par de ases en la manga.

-Draco… -dijo Harry, notando que estaba de un humor volátil.

-¿Para usarlos contra quién? –replicó Durham, frunciendo las cejas.

Draco hizo una mueca insolente, agresiva, que recordaba mucho a las que le había dedicado a Harry en los años de Hogwarts.

-Contra los aurores idiotas que…

-¡Draco! –exclamó Harry, poniéndose entre él y la auror. Después se giró hacia Durham-. Es suficiente. Marchaos a examinar los alrededores y hablad con la gente de la oficina de Correos.

Brighton le dio un empujoncito a Durham para ponerla en marcha y salieron de allí. Draco los observó marchar aún con esa desagradable mueca en la cara. Harry estuvo a punto de pedirle que se tranquilizara, pero comprendió a tiempo que eso sólo lo empeoraría. Draco había estado a punto de perder a su madre y probablemente lo último que quería hacer era tranquilizarse.

-Draco, ¿qué personas conocían la existencia de esa poción? – dijo con voz calmada. Ya se lo había preguntado a Narcissa, pero quería ver si Draco le daba algún nombre más. Y eso le ayudaría a centrarse y a olvidarse de Durham.

-Snape, mi padre, Voldemort y Augustus Rookwood –contestó en tono tenso.

-¿Conoces la fórmula?

-La tengo apuntada en algún sitio, pero nunca la he preparado. Necesitas un corazón humano que aún esté latiendo.

No había aparecido ningún mago asesinado desde hacía mucho tiempo y Harry supuso que aquel bastardo habría buscado su víctima entre los muggles.

-Necesito que me des un listado de ingredientes para que vayamos a preguntar en las tiendas de pociones.

-No me la sé de memoria, te la mandaré esta tarde.

Harry asintió.

-Y cuando estés más tranquilo, me gustaría que redactaras un informe contando todo lo que sabes del ácido de Hades: su composición, sus efectos, cómo contrarrestarlo… Si existe algo así, quiero que mis agentes estén preparados para responder adecuadamente.

Draco también asintió.

-Descuida.

Ya no parecía a punto de estallar. Su rostro afilado estaba ahora sombrío y parecía contener una tormenta de miedo y rabia. Harry deseó ser capaz de acercarse, abrazarle y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero no podía hacer eso, así que simplemente le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Draco, lo siento. Te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por atraparlo. Si ha decidido salir a la luz acabará cometiendo errores.

Draco respiró hondo.

-Tendría que haber ajustado las protecciones para que identificaran este tipo de veneno… No recordaba esa maldita poción.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

-Vamos, no ha sido culpa tuya. No pienses eso, ¿de acuerdo? Ha sido ese cabrón de Rookwood. -Aunque no parecía demasiado convencido, Draco tensó la mandíbula y no dijo nada. Harry le dio una palmadita en la espalda-. Venga, volvamos con tu madre.

* * *

Había sido una tarde ocupada. Draco había afinado de nuevo las protecciones de la mansión, había ido a Hogwarts a contarles a sus hijos una versión muy tranquilizadora de lo que había pasado, había escrito los informes que le había pedido Harry y había puesto a los elfos a trabajar en la reconstrucción del despacho de su madre. Además había hecho su parte atendiendo a las visitas, como los Greengrass, aunque casi todo el peso había recaído en los hombros de su tía.

Estaba muy cansado. No físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Todavía le duraba el susto en el cuerpo, mezclado con odio hacia Augustus Rookwood. Perder a su madre también habría sido demasiado, la sola idea le agarrotaba la garganta. Si la vida seguía su curso natural, algún día tendría que enterrarla, igual que Scorpius y Cassandra le enterrarían a él, pero no ahora, era demasiado pronto.

Su madre, que necesitaba descansar, se había retirado a sus habitaciones después de la cena. Él se había quedado en el salón con su tía y las dos rusas, aunque lo que realmente deseaba era subir a ver a su madre y regocijarse en el hecho de que todavía respiraba, de que Rookwood no había podido con ella. Pero era un deseo infantil y no estaba tan desquiciado por lo sucedido como para llevarlo a cabo.

Andromeda se sentó en el sofá, junto a él.

-Quizás tú también deberías acostarte ya, Draco. Ha sido un día muy largo.

-Estoy bien, tía. –No quería que lo trataran como a un niño. A veces se lo consentía a su madre porque era su madre, pero eso era todo-. Además, estoy esperando a que llame Harry. Quiero saber si han averiguado algo.

-Desde luego ha tenido que sacar de algún sitio los ingredientes de esa poción.

Draco asintió, pues él también pensaba que era el mejor camino a seguir para encontrar alguna pista. Aunque probablemente Rookwood se había disfrazado para moverse en el mundo mágico. Incluso en Knockturn Alley se cruzaría con gente capaz de avisar a los aurores si lo veían por allí.

-No es como encontrar a los Parásitos –dijo, con esperanza-. No sabemos quiénes son la mayoría de ellos, y tienen toda una organización detrás. Pero Rookwood está solo.

-Puede que algún antiguo mortífago le esté ayudando –señaló su tía.

De eso, Draco ya no estaba tan seguro. Los mejores amigos de aquel bastardo, si es que tenía alguno, estaban muertos o todavía encarcelados. Y le costaba imaginarse a gente como el padre de Theo o el de Pansy prestándole ayuda a alguien como Rookwood, no cuando sabían lo que sus hijos habían tenido que soportar por los crímenes de sus padres.

Harry llamó sobre las ocho y media y Draco lo invitó a pasar a Malfoy manor. Mientras daba cuenta de un filete con puré de patatas y guisantes que le habían preparado los elfos –había estado trabajando hasta hacía nada y se había saltado la cena- le contó que habían conseguido encontrar a alguien en el callejón Knockturn que, efectivamente, recordaba haber vendido sangre de kappa en el último mes, un ingrediente imprescindible para preparar el ácido de Hades, imposible de encontrar de manera natural en Inglaterra. La descripción del comprador no correspondía a la de Rookwood, pero los aurores también asumían que debía moverse disfrazado.

-Hemos hecho un retrato de su aspecto y mañana saldrá en El Profeta. Y lo hemos enviado también a Scotland Yard.-Hizo una pausa-. Dime, de todos los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort, ¿quién crees que os guarda más rencor?

Draco rió irónicamente, aunque bien mirado no tenía mucha gracia.

-Deberías preguntar quién no nos lo guarda. Pero todos los mortífagos contra quienes declaramos siguen en Azkaban, a excepción de Rookwood. Y casi ninguno de ellos tiene familia.

Harry se mordió los labios un momento.

-Pensaba que iba a limitarse a esconderse. Encontrar a los Parásitos parecía más importante. Pero si sus planes implican vengarse de todos los que le llevaron a Azkaban… la cosa cambia.-Draco se dio cuenta de que Rookwood también podía contar a Harry entre sus objetivos, o a su familia, o a sus amigos-. Haré lo que haga falta para capturarlo.

* * *

Draco pensaba que Harry había querido tranquilizarle con esa declaración de intenciones, pero al día siguiente comprendió que, en cierta manera, había tratado de advertirle. Los Marcados habían sido convocados en el ministerio aquella mañana para ser interrogados. El padre de Theo, el de Pansy, todos. Draco se quedó estupefacto cuando se enteró, lleno de pensamientos contradictorios. La vida de su familia estaba antes que cualquier otra consideración y estaba claro que Harry había actuado así porque pensaba que alguno de los antiguos compañeros de Rookwood le había estado ayudando, pero sabía de primera mano lo humillantes que eran esos interrogatorios con veritaserum y cuánto los había odiado.

En aquella ocasión, al menos, parecía que estaban soltando a la gente a medida que la iban interrogando. Y Theo le confirmó que a su padre sólo le habían hecho preguntas sobre Rookwood. Pero todos estaban furiosos con los aurores y con Harry y cuando habló con Pansy, ésta le echó en cara que fuera amigo del mismo hombre que les hacía pasar por ese mal trago en vez de atrapar a los Parásitos.

-Harry sólo quiere atrapar a Rookwood, Pansy.

-¡No le defiendas! –exclamó, cerrando la conexión.

Draco no podía culparla. Probablemente habría reaccionado igual si la situación fuera a la inversa. Pero no le gustaba nada que la tomara con él. ¿Qué habría hecho Pansy si Rookwood hubiera intentado asesinar a su madre? ¿También habría criticado la medida de Harry? No, probablemente entonces le habría parecido perfecto.

Era raro estar así, en tierra de nadie, pero Draco decidió no darle más vueltas porque sospechaba que sólo iba a conseguir un dolor de cabeza. Además, debía recordarse a sí mismo lo que le había dicho a Greg: su bando era el de la gente que se preocupaba por él. Tenía otras cosas que hacer, como reconstruir el despacho. Los elfos ya se habían desecho de todos los pegajosos restos; si Draco vacilaba respecto a la sabiduría del gesto de Harry, sólo tenía que recordar la pasta a la que habían quedado reducidos todos los objetos del despacho y pensar que su madre podría haber formado parte de ella.

Por la mañana les habían llegado un par de catálogos de muestras y su madre había hecho una lista de todos los libros que habían perdido; por suerte, sería posible conseguir otros ejemplares, aunque en algunos casos tendrían que pagar bastante dinero por una copia. El jarrón Ming y el original de Xavier van Zandt, sin embargo, eran irrecuperables. Draco escribió al menos una docena de cartas encargando artículos y pidiendo más catálogos, aunque la Cuarentena no ayudaba a la hora de comprar artículos mágicos en el extranjero.

Su madre seguía tomándose la poción y llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo, pero se movía por la casa como si no hubiera pasado nada. Draco imaginaba que por dentro estaba un poco más afectada de lo que dejaba ver; aunque no fuera la primera vez que intentaban asesinarla, era poco probable que alguien se acostumbrara a _eso_. A pesar de verla tan fuerte, él sentía su impulso de protegerla más agudo que nunca: ya había fantaseado un par de veces con lo que le haría a Augustus Rookwood si lo tuviera delante. Quizás no sería capaz de convertir esas fantasías en realidad, llegado el caso, pero imaginar su venganza le hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Alrededor de las tres, Theo Nott, que al menos no estaba tan enfadado como Pansy, les llamó. Draco ya había hablado con ellos unas horas antes y sabía que Nott senior había regresado a casa sobre las diez de la mañana, así que se preguntó qué querría. Theo, para su sorpresa, traía noticias.

-Por lo que cuentan por ahí, los aurores han detenido a Scabior –le explicó.

-¿Scabior? –No había sido mortífago, sino un Carroñero, un colaborador oficial de Voldemort. Él había formado parte del grupo que había llevado a Harry y sus amigos a Malfoy manor durante la guerra. Se le consideraba un Marcado. Draco apenas lo conocía, sólo sabía que trabajaba de utilero en un equipo de quidditch. Su nombre no se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento-. ¿Quieres decir que ese gusano ha estado ayudando a Augustus Rookwood?

-No lo sé, no lo sé. Quizás haya cometido algún otro delito. ¿Potter no te ha contado nada?

-No, no he hablado hoy con él.

-Si me entero de algo más te llamaré.

Draco asintió, pero cuando finalizó la llamada sintió impaciencia por averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Sin pensárselo dos veces agarró su capa y se marchó al ministerio.

* * *

Harry y los aurores observaban la casa quemada y todavía humeante que tenían frente a ellos. Su aislamiento y el hecho de que estaba rodeada por un hechizo repelente de muggles explicaban por qué los bomberos no habían acudido a apagar el incendio. Harry no era un gran experto, pero tenía la sensación de que la casa había empezado a arder al mediodía. Era una construcción de apariencia sólida, no parecía posible que pudiera quedar en ese estado sólo en un par de horas.

Scabior había confesado, con la ayuda de la veritaserum y la Legeremancia, que había estado ayudando a Rookwood. Y le había ayudado hasta el punto de conseguirle el refugio que había estado ocupando en los últimos dos meses, así que había sido relativamente fácil sonsacarle dónde estaba.

Pero el antiguo Carroñero había tenido tiempo de avisar a Rookwood, seguramente por lechuza porque la casa no estaba conectada a la Red Flú. Y Rookwood no sólo había huido, sino que había intentado claramente no dejar ninguna huella tras de sí. Harry no podía ver nada reconocible en la casa, aparte del retrete, curiosamente intacto, aunque cubierto de ceniza y restos.

-Buscad, puede que haya quedado por ahí algo que nos dé alguna pista.

-Sí, jefe.

Harry repitió el hechizo de las huellas. Encontró varias alrededor de la casa, y tal y como esperaba, había unas que coincidían con las que habían encontrado fuera de la casa del viejo Graves. Ya podían considerarlo una certeza: era Augustus Rookwood quien se había ocupado de él. Probablemente lo había asesinado y había hecho desaparecer su cuerpo. Y después había intentado acabar con Narcissa con otro método, pero esta vez no había tenido tanta suerte.

Harry confiaba en sus hombres y se dispuso a volver al ministerio. Le habría gustado encontrar a Rookwood en la cabaña, por supuesto, pero le quedaba el consuelo de que le habían hecho huir de su escondite. Eso le complicaría las cosas y ellos lo tendrían más fácil para encontrarlo.

De camino ya a la Oficina de Aurores, calculó cuántos Marcados podían quedar aún por interrogar. El hecho de que hubieran encontrado a un cómplice de Rookwood no quería decir que no hubiera otros, quizás mejor informados que Scabior. Tenían que interrogarlos a todos. Probablemente aún le quedaban un par de horas por delante. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba en la Oficina casi prácticamente hasta que lo tuvo delante.

Harry había estado temiendo desde el principio que Draco se hubiera molestado por el llamamiento a los Marcados y la expresión malhumorada que ahora adornaba su semblante no contribuyó a disipar esa impresión. Pero estaba convencido de haber hecho lo correcto, la confesión de Scabior lo probaba. Defendería su punto de vista aunque eso le costara una discusión con él.

Las siguientes palabras de Draco, sin embargo, ahuyentaron sus temores. Estaba de mal humor, eso saltaba a la vista, pero no iba dirigido a él.

-Ah, menos mal… Aquí no han querido decirme nada –dijo, lanzándole una mirada de odio a un auror jovencito que se encogió en su asiento-. Cuenta, ¿es verdad que habéis detenido a Scabior? ¿Tiene que ver con lo de Rookwood?

-Vamos a mi despacho –contestó Harry, que prefería no tener público.

Esta vez, Draco le dirigió una mirada altiva a todo el departamento al completo y le siguió con aire de ofendida majestad. Harry todavía estaba contento al ver que Draco no se había enfadado con él, pero eso no fue obstáculo para que le molestara un poco su actitud hacia sus agentes.

-La verdad, Draco, te agradecería que no intentaras intimidar a mis aurores –dijo, en tono de advertencia.

Quizás no había sonado muy autoritario porque Draco no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

-Por favor, si no pueden soportar una insignificante mirada, ¿qué van a hacer cuando se encuentren con un mago oscuro dispuesto a matarlos? Y hablando de magos oscuros, ¿es verdad lo de Scabior o no?

-Es verdad –le confirmó Harry, dejando a un lado el tema de la actitud de Draco-. Y hemos conseguido localizar el escondite de Rookwood, pero cuando hemos llegado nos lo hemos encontrado hecho cenizas. Vengo de allí. Mis agentes están buscando pistas entre los restos.

Draco apretó los labios con dureza.

-Scabior… Esa basura… ¿Por qué le ha ayudado?

-Todavía cree que Voldemort es lo más genial desde la invención de la Coca-Cola. En su momento no intentó unirse a los Purificadores porque sabía que podíamos interrogarlo y sonsacarle todo lo que supiera sobre ellos. Pensaba que ayudar a Rookwood era su obligación. Pero en su descargo he de decir que ignoraba que Rookwood fuera a intentar asesinar a nadie. Creía que su plan era esconderse hasta que se levantara la Cuarentena y pudiera huir del país.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que lo atrapéis?

-Ahora se ha quedado sin escondite y sin ayuda, así que espero que sean más altas que antes.

Draco asintió y luego arqueó las cejas interrogativamente.

-Has llamado a los Marcados.

Harry sintió de nuevo ese peso en el estómago, pero trató de mantenerse firme.

-Eran los primeros sospechosos. Era necesario.

Draco apartó la vista un momento y Harry pensó de pronto que su expresión era la de alguien confundido, como si no tuviera muy claro qué pensar al respecto. Aquello le debía de haber traído recuerdos poco agradables, sin duda, y probablemente había enojado a sus amigos. Pero la vida de su madre era muy importante para él. Debía pesar más en la balanza que lealtades mal entendidas.

-Supongo que ayuda que no te hayas equivocado –dijo Draco al fin.

-Supongo.

Entonces Draco asintió de nuevo, como si hubiera llegado a alguna conclusión en cualquier discusión que hubiera estado manteniendo en el interior de su cabeza.

-Me alegra que hayas pillado a Scabior. –Y esa parecía ser su última palabra al respecto-. ¿Qué va a pasar con él ahora?

-Bueno, son diez años por saltarse la condicional, más lo que quiera añadir el tribunal por el delito de ayudar a un delincuente fugado. Imagino que pasará unos quince años en Azkaban. -Draco volvió a asentir con lo que parecía una ligera aprobación, pero no comentó nada. Harry decidió pasar a un tema menos comprometido-. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Mucho mejor. Se ha pasado el día atendiendo visitas y planeando la reconstrucción del despacho.

Harry sonrió un poco.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Sí, es dura de pelar –dijo, con afecto y orgullo.

-¿Y cómo estás tú?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Preocupado. –Suspiró y clavó sus ojos grises en él con gravedad-. Cuanto antes atrapéis a ese psicópata, mejor.


	9. Entre los muros de Hogwarts

NdA: Gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Capítulo 9 **Entre los muros de Hogwarts**

Cuando se cruzó con Fiona Harris en la Sala Común, Cassandra entrecerró los ojos con rencor. Se trataba de la hermana de Christine Harris, la nueva Guardiana del equipo, y era una niña de once años, rubia, anodina y no muy alta, que aquella mañana estaba gozando de cierta notoriedad en Slytherin porque acababa de celebrar su ceremonia de tránsito. Once años… Cassandra tenía ganas de arrancarle todos los pelos de la cabeza con sus propias manos.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó su amiga Alyssa.

Pero Cassandra no le dijo nada y procuró disimular su hostilidad. Alyssa había estado en la ceremonia de Harris. Todas las chicas de tercero excepto ella habían estado allí. Y la mitad de las de segundo. Era humillante. Y no iba a dejar que se dieran cuenta de lo mal que eso le hacía sentir. No iba a darle la oportunidad a nadie de burlarse de ella.

El desayuno, sin embargo, no contribuyó en nada a ponerla de buen humor, ya que estuvo repleto de cuchicheos y miraditas cómplices que la excluían igual que si fuera una mocosa, o un chico o una sangremuggle. Incluso Alyssa y Devika actuaron así aquella mañana, comportándose como si ella no estuviera allí, comentando la noche anterior con Christine. La frustración de Cassandra iba en aumento peligrosamente y al final, la jarra de zumo de calabaza más próxima a ella se volcó, derramando lo que quedaba de su contenido sobre la mesa. Era tremendamente impropio dejar que la magia se descontrolara de esa manera y Cassandra sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían mientras la mitad de la mesa se giraba hacia ella.

-Por favor, ¿qué tienes, cinco años? –se burló Christine.

Alyssa le puso la mano en el brazo para tranquilizarla. Cassandra, abochornada, la apartó y trató de mantener la compostura.

-No he sido yo –mintió, lanzándole una mirada que, de ser por ella, la habría fulminado allí mismo. Tenía la sensación de que esa asquerosa sabía perfectamente por qué estaba de mal humor y se alegraba por ello.

-Ya, seguro… -replicó Christine con una sonrisilla irónica que dejaba bien claro que no se creía nada.

Cassandra decidió que iba a borrarle esa sonrisilla de la cara como fuera y dedicó a pensar en ello el resto del día. Normalmente las clases siempre distraían y hacían que uno pensara en deberes y hechizos, pero eso no fue lo que pasó en esa ocasión. Quería venganza. Podía imaginarse a su abuelo Lucius sonriéndole con aprobación. Él siempre decía que los Malfoy debían vengarse de las ofensas que recibían.

La ocasión surgió en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que compartían con los Ravenclaw, después del almuerzo. Cassandra vio un escarabajo caminando por la hierba y sin tener aún ningún plan sacó disimuladamente su varita y lo paralizó. Después miró a Zhou, que les estaba hablando de los knarls. No la había visto, nadie se había dado cuenta de nada.

Cassandra, que ya empezaba a planear qué uso darle al escarabajo, pensó unos segundos. Zhou le caía muy bien, y no sólo porque hubiera ayudado a salvar a su hermano tres años atrás. Le recordaba un poco a Teddy, que siempre quería que la gente a su alrededor se sintiera a gusto. Y si se enteraban de que había sido ella, la castigarían. No la habían castigado nunca desde que había entrado en Hogwarts. Pero después pensó en la sonrisita de Christine, volvió a sentir la ira encendiéndose en su pecho y decidió arriesgarse. Con mucho cuidado, tratando de disimular todo lo posible, alzó el escarabajo en el aire y lo condujo hacia Christine, que estaba a unos metros a la izquierda de ella, absorta en las explicaciones de Zhou. Después lo depositó sobre el pelo de su nuca y guardó la varita en su manga a toda prisa.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

Christine dio un chillido y empezó a bailotear mientras se daba palmadas en la nuca.

-¡Tengo un bicho! ¡Tengo un bicho! ¡Quitádmelo!

Sus amigas fueron a ayudarla, pero el resto de la gente estalló mayoritariamente en carcajadas. Cassandra se permitió reír también, escudada entre los demás. Se sentía reivindicada, ¿quién estaba haciendo el ridículo ahora? Sólo era un bicho. A ella no le daba asco ningún bicho. Se enorgullecía de ser capaz de manipular el ingrediente más asqueroso de Pociones sin parpadear.

Zhou se acercó rápidamente a poner calma y le aseguró a Christine que ya no tenía nada encima. Después reanudó las clases. Christine, aún un poco afectada por lo sucedido, cuchicheó algo con sus amigas y se giró hacia Cassandra con una expresión suspicaz. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisita de suficiencia. No le importaba en absoluto que supiera que había sido cosa suya. Al contrario. La cara que puso Christine al darse cuenta de que no había sido un accidente fue digna de ser atesorada.

Christine esperó a que terminara la clase de Criaturas y todos se encontraran fuera de la vista del profesor Zhou para encararse con ella.

-¿Has sido tú la del bicho?

Cassandra puso los ojos en blanco.

-De verdad, ni que hubiera sido una acromántula. Probablemente era una mosca. No seas cría y supéralo.

-No era una mosca, era un escarabajo y tú me lo has echado encima.

Cassandra dio un breve resoplido de risa y desdén y se dispuso a seguir caminando, acompañada de Alyssa y Devika, que no sabían muy bien de qué iba aquello. Todavía les quedaban dos horas de clase por delante antes de terminar el día. Pero entonces oyó cómo Christine mascullaba algo que sonaba a "niñata" y se giró hacia ella con la varita en la mano.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

Christine dio un respingo, apretó los dientes y no dijo nada, pero Cassandra tuvo la sensación de que se callaba por alguna razón que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Quizás tenía miedo de lo que podía hacer después Scorpius si la cosa llegaba más lejos.

-Venga, vámonos, Cassandra –dijo Alyssa, en tono aburrido-. Llegaremos tarde a clase.

Entonces intervino Connor McDougal, otro Slytherin.

-Hagrid viene por ahí.

Hagrid no podía poner o quitar puntos, pero sí podía irle con el cuento a los profesores, así que Cassandra guardó su varita y con un último gesto de advertencia dirigido a Christine, se marchó con sus amigas. Suponía que la cosa no había terminado ahí. Antes o después, aquella idiota trataría de vengarse. Bien, estaría preparada. Una estúpida como Christine Harris no le preocupaba en absoluto.

La última clase del día era de Aritmancia. Cassandra había escogido esa asignatura y Astronomía como optativas de tercero. La parte que más le gustaba a su hermano era la que tenía que ver con la adivinación a través de los números, pero a ella le interesaban más todas las matemáticas que se aprendían necesariamente junto con las fórmulas; era lo que más adelante necesitaría, cuando se dedicara a los negocios de la familia. Siempre había sabido que era eso lo que quería hacer, desde que era pequeña y escuchaba a su padre y en ocasiones a su abuelo hablar de todas esas reuniones en las que negociaban duro y conseguían dinero y poder. Parecía emocionante, como un juego de la vida real.

Cuando terminó la clase Cassandra se reunió con sus amigas y se fueron al Gran Comedor. Aún faltaba casi una hora para el té, así que sacaron los libros y se pusieron a hacer deberes. Había muchos más alumnos por allí, algunos haciendo lo mismo que ellas y otros simplemente charlando en voz baja. Entre ellos estaba James Potter, por el que no sentía ninguna simpatía. Albus y Lily no estaban mal, pero James… Si por ella fuera, estaría en Azkaban.

-Cassandra… -Al alzar la vista, vio a Morrigan a su lado-. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Ella asintió, se levantó y se fue con su prima hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás…? –Dudó un poco-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Esta mañana se te ha descontrolado la magia. Y sé que has tenido una enganchada con Christine Harris hace un rato.

-Es una subnormal.

Morrigan arqueó las cejas.

-Ella dice que… que estás rabiosa porque su hermana sólo tiene once años y ya ha…

-¡Eso es mentira! –siseó.

Pero quizás había sido demasiado vehemente, porque Morrigan la miró como si acabara de confirmarle que esa estúpida de Harris decía la verdad.

-Cassandra… oye, estoy segura de que a ti va a bajarte este mismo año. Ya no puede faltarte mucho, mírate: no tienes cuerpo de niña.

Si eso se lo hubiera estado diciendo cualquier otra persona, Cassandra habría seguido negando que aquella situación le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Pero era su prima, al fin y al cabo. La persona que la presentaría en su ceremonia de tránsito, cuando llegara. Sabía que sólo estaba tratando de ayudarla.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, no es como si estuvieras plana. Además, trece años tampoco es tanto. Hay chicas que no tienen la regla hasta los catorce o quince años.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Pero no van a Slytherin.

Morrigan sonrió.

-No.-Entonces le apretó afectuosamente la mano-. Oye, los Slytherin no peleamos entre nosotros. Y si peleamos, lo hacemos en privado, ¿entendido? A nadie le importa lo que pase en nuestra Casa.

-Ha empezado ella.

-Eso da igual. Si tenéis algún problema, resolvedlo en la Sala Común, no delante de todos los Hufflepuff de tercero.

Cassandra puso los ojos en blanco.

-No estaban todos los Hufflepuff de tercero. –Muchos se habían adelantado para ir a sus respectivas clases.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Anda, te dejo. Y no te preocupes más por lo otro. Es cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Seren se consideraba a sí misma una persona optimista y positiva, siempre dispuesta a verle el lado bueno a las cosas, pero después de haber hecho las pruebas para los papeles de las obras tenía que admitir una cosa: la próxima estrella teatral del siglo no se encontraba en esos momentos estudiando en Hogwarts. Apenas había media docena de alumnos, contándola a ella y a Lily, capaces de decir sus líneas con un mínimo de verosimilitud. Y ese chico, Charles Paltry… Por Morgana, había oído a Albus y Scorpius hablar de él antes y había pensado que exageraban. Pero no, ahora que lo había visto en clase, ahora que lo había visto batallar, sudar y retorcerse para decir a trompicones la frase "¿Les apetece algo de beber?", sabía que no habían exagerado ni un ápice. Y luego estaba esa chica insoportable de séptimo que no hacía más que quejarse de que el ambiente no era nada creativo. Seren nunca habría imaginado que dirigir una obra pudiera ser tan estresante.

De momento sólo se reunían dos veces a la semana: dos horas los martes por la tarde, y otras dos horas los sábados por la mañana, antes del almuerzo. McGonagall les había pedido que tuvieran la obra lista para fin de curso**; **tenían tiempo de sobra para prepararla bien, pero a veces se preguntaba si no se había embarcado en una empresa que le venía demasiado grande. Habría sido más feliz participando y siendo una más, pero no podía hacer eso y dejar solo a Casper al mando porque él tenía aún menos dotes organizativas que ella.

-No sé qué voy a hacer –se quejó, hablando con Mei.

-No me extraña. Yo me siento más tonta sólo con estar en la misma habitación que ese Paltry.

-Mei, no seas mala. Además, no me refiero a eso. Es todo un lío. La gente no sabe trabajar en equipo. En decorados hay tres grupitos, y cada uno pretende encargarse de una parte de los decorados y no entienden que todos deben tener el mismo estilo. Y organizar a los de hechizos técnicos es un caos. Los mayores más o menos aprenden solos, pero los de tercero y cuarto van perdidos y yo no puedo ayudarles, yo no conozco tampoco esos hechizos. Además, ya estoy bastante ocupada ensayando mi parte y organizando a los actores con Casper.

-¿No has pensado en nombrar a un jefe de cada cosa? –sugirió Mei, sin darle demasiada importancia-. Así podrán organizarse mejor por su cuenta.

Seren se dio cuenta de que eso podía funcionar y la miró con admiración.

-Es verdad, podría probarlo.

-No era un problema muy complicado, la verdad. Tendrías que haber visto el que resolví ayer de Astronomía. Tenía tres pizarras de largo.

-Guau…

-Ya…

Seren cambió de tema.

-Oye, ¿ya has decidido si vas a ir al baile de disfraces?

-Sí.

-¿Sí? ¿Sí lo has decidido o sí que vas a ir?

-Las dos cosas. Voy a disfrazarme de la bruja Qing Jun. –Seren no había oído hablar nunca de ella y se le debió notar en la cara-. Intentó viajar a la Luna en 1782. Pero nadie sabe realmente si lo logró.

-¿No regresó?

-No. Hay dudas respecto a si se puede hacer magia fuera del planeta. La magia está dentro de nosotros, pero… también está en la tierra y en el aire… Y no creo que haya magia en la Luna, sólo es una roca. Así que quizás se quedó sin magia cuando salió de la atmósfera y murió.

Seren parpadeó, confusa. Nunca se había parado a pensar si se podría hacer magia fuera de la Tierra. Tampoco era como si tuviera pensado salir del planeta, claro.

Ella había decidido disfrazarse de Leonor de Cavensham, la cazadora de inferi. Era un personaje de una conocida obra teatral y resultaba bastante adecuada y sangrienta para la noche de Samhein. Su abuela, que cosía muy bien, le estaba preparando ya la túnica de cuero y seda que esta llevaba. Mei le contó que su padre había pedido una túnica china para ella: como podía ser transportada por correo normal, la Cuarentena no supondría ningún impedimento.

Después de charlar con Mei, Seren se juntó con Casper y le explicó su plan de nombrar encargados de cada aspecto de la obra. Él también pensó que era una buena idea. Lo más fácil era escoger a los alumnos de séptimo, pero cuando fueron a decírselo, se encontraron con que algunos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus ÉXTASIS y no querían la responsabilidad. Uno de los que aceptó sin problemas fue James Potter. Seren le tenía un poquito de miedo, muy en el fondo, pero también era el hermano de Albus y le daba pena no darle una segunda oportunidad, sobre todo cuando no había causado ningún problema desde su vuelta. Además, él se tomaba su trabajo más en serio que su primo, que sólo se dedicaba a coquetear con Pommeroy.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Vosotros ya estáis bastante liados con lo vuestro. Haré una lista de todos los hechizos que vamos a necesitar y los repartiré entre todo el equipo técnico según su dificultad, ¿de acuerdo?

Seren sonrió un poco.

-Genial.

* * *

El cuarto de baño de prefectos de la quinta planta era un lugar muy concurrido. Y no se trataba sólo de los prefectos, sino también de las parejitas de séptimo. Técnicamente hablando eso último estaba prohibido, pero Scorpius sabía que siendo de quinto, no tenía manera alguna de oponerse a ese privilegio y sobrevivir. Pero después de casi dos meses, a falta sólo de cinco días para el baile de Samhein, Albus y él consiguieron la oportunidad que habían estado esperando desde el año anterior y dispusieron del baño para ellos solos durante dos horas enteras.

El sitio era bonito, con las paredes de mármol blanco y unos candelabros que le prestaban una luz suave e íntima. Pero los más mayores ya les habían advertido de que había muchas posibilidades de acabar siendo espiados por Myrtle la Llorona si no se andaban con cuidado, así que lo primero que hicieron cuando entraron, además de cerrar la puerta a conciencia, fue lanzar un par de hechizos de privacidad que mantendrían a ese fantasma pervertido a distancia. Después llenaron la amplia bañera y examinaron los jabones aromáticos que salían de los grifos. Una gruesa capa de espuma empezó a formarse sobre el agua, que ya llegaba más o menos hasta la mitad.

Scorpius le acarició a Albus los mechones del pelo que le rozaban el cuello y le dio un beso allí, sintiendo cómo se estremecía ligeramente con esa caricia. Él había estado medio duro casi todo el día, pensando en aquel momento.

-¿Nos metemos ya?

Albus asintió y los dos empezaron a desnudarse rápidamente. Scorpius estaba un poco nervioso, aunque ya se habían visto desnudos del todo el año anterior, cuando Albus había pasado unos días en Malfoy manor por primera vez. Claro que entonces sólo habían sido amigos y aunque sus sentimientos en el fondo no habían sido sólo de amistad, Scorpius había procurado no mirar mucho y no se había planteado si Albus le había estado mirando a él a su vez. También se habían visto en calzoncillos y en bañador. Pero ahora era distinto, lo notaba.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso? -dijo Albus, con las cejas fruncidas y una voz muy extraña.

Scorpius lo miró y vio que éste tenía la vista fija en la moradura que una bludger le había dejado de recuerdo en el costado durante el entrenamiento de aquella tarde. Había usado un hechizo curativo, claro, así que en vez de ser de color morado se veía ya amarillenta y un poco desvaída. Pero era al menos de un palmo de grande y hacía juego con otra del mismo color que tenía en el muslo de la pierna izquierda.

-En el entrenamiento.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro. –Entonces sospechó lo que Albus debía estar pensando-. ¿Crees que me lo ha hecho alguien? Joder, Albus, le habría cortado las pelotas con un Diffindo.

Albus se relajó y Scorpius tuvo que sonreír y acercarse a él y besarlo, enredando los dedos en su indomable cabello oscuro. Los dos llevaban todavía los pantalones, pero Scorpius pudo notar la erección de Albus sin problemas, presionando contra la suya, y sugirió que terminaran de quitarse la ropa. Cuando se quedó en calzoncillos y Albus vio la moradura de su pierna, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿El entrenamiento de quidditch de Slytherin consiste en intentar matar al Buscador?

-Eso parece a veces. Pero en realidad consiste en intentar matar a todo el mundo.

Y entonces se lamió los labios y, tratando de fingir una naturalidad que no sentía del todo, se bajó los calzoncillos y dejó su erección a la vista. La expresión ligeramente malhumorada de Albus se esfumó al instante y sus ojos descendieron hasta la polla de Scorpius como si allí se encontrara la respuesta a todas las preguntas del universo. Scorpius se sintió halagado y a la vez terriblemente consciente de su desnudez, pues Albus aún tenía puestos los calzoncillos. No es que dejaran mucho a la imaginación, con el modo en el que se abultaban, pero suponían una pequeña ventaja, al fin y al cabo. Y además, él también quería tener la misma vista de Albus.

Después de un par de segundos en el que los dos parecían haberse quedado paralizados, hipnotizados el uno con el otro, Albus se quitó también los calzoncillos. Y entonces fue el turno de Scorpius de quedarse sin aliento. Su cerebro sólo producía palabras sueltas, inconexas. Perfecto. Precioso. Mío. Casi _dolía_ de las ganas de tocarlo. Entonces alargó la mano y le acarició el pecho. Albus cerró los ojos y tomó aire como si la caricia fuera demasiado y su reacción excitó aun más a Scorpius, quien se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y volvió a besarlo de nuevo. La sensación fue exquisita, sus cuerpos tocándose al completo, sus lenguas jugando juntas. Scorpius ni siquiera notaba el frío que seguramente debía de hacer allí; Albus le daba todo el calor que necesitaba.

Pero también fue Albus quien rompió el beso y propuso meterse en la bañera, a la que se descendía por unos escalones de piedra. El agua estaba agradablemente cálida y Scorpius tuvo que admitir que, después de todo, sí venía bien.

No tuvo tiempo de relajarse demasiado.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? –dijo Albus, antes de abalanzarse sobre él y reanudar el beso.

Scorpius se lo devolvió, mordisqueándole el labio inferior antes de hundir la lengua con decisión. Tenían tiempo, los dos lo sabían. Tiempo de saborearse, de examinarse, de mirarse. Scorpius quería aprovechar bien esa rara oportunidad de descubrir cómo se endurecían los pezones de Albus cuando los lamía y los mordisqueaba suavemente, de frotarse completamente contra él, de perderse en la inmensidad de sus ojos verdes. Los dedos de Albus se deslizaban por su cuerpo, acariciando su erección, sus caderas, su pecho, su culo… Sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de Albus con la misma premura, con la misma ansia: los músculos de sus brazos, los huesos de sus caderas, su polla, sus huevos.

-Scorp…

-¿Qué?

-Ven… -dijo, empujándole hacia los escalones.

Scorpius se dejó llevar y Albus le hizo sentarse en uno de los escalones superiores, de modo que el agua le llegaba hasta los muslos. Habría tenido un poco frío si Albus no le hubiera cubierto al momento con su cuerpo, si no hubiera empezado a darle besos en la cara, en el cuello, en el pecho. Scorpius abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que Albus estaba tomando una dirección descendente, nueva y totalmente deseable.

-Al… -susurró, lamiéndose los labios.

Su cara… Era como si le estuviera diciendo que _tenía_ que hacerlo. Y desde luego Scorpius no pensaba objetar nada. Albus sonrió, se lamió los labios también y se inclinó de nuevo sobre sus piernas. Scorpius contuvo el aliento, con el corazón latiéndole desaforadamente en el pecho y la expectación y el deseo comiéndole vivo. Una mamada. Al iba a hacerle una mamada.

Albus le dio un beso en el ombligo, le acarició la polla con mano firme y luego le lamió tentativamente a lo largo de toda su extensión. Scorpius soltó un jadeo sobresaltado y se tensó en el agua, provocando un chapoteo.

-Oh…

Albus volvió a sonreír, repitió el movimiento con más confianza y después, sin más avisos, se la metió entera en la boca. Scorpius gritó sin poder evitarlo, porque eso era demasiado, demasiado calor, demasiado placer, demasiado bueno. Era capaz de mantener un atisbo de control mientras le estaban haciendo una paja, pero ¿con eso? Imposible. Pero Albus continuaba chupando y succionando y Scorpius no pudo hacer más que culebrear y gimotear y rendirse ante aquel placer irresistible. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y apenas pudo apartar a Albus de un empujón antes de correrse con una fuerza desconocida hasta entonces. Su cuerpo quedó laxo, mecido por el agua, por los suaves besos de Al en su mejilla, en el cuello.

-¿Te ha gustado? –cuchicheó Albus.

Scorpius abrió los ojos como pudo y se encontró bañado en verde. Un sentimiento poderoso, tan indomable como el placer que le había invadido segundos antes, le abrumó por completo. Normalmente no pensaba mucho en lo que sentía por Albus. Sabía que estaba ahí y eso era suficiente. Pero en ese momento era una fuerza inmensa en su pecho que amenazaba con explotar si no la dejaba salir de alguna manera y alargó una mano temblorosa para acariciarle la mejilla, sonrojada por el calor del agua, y el cabello húmedo y oscuro.

-Te quiero.

Albus se puso un poco más rojo, pero esbozó una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada.

-Yo también te quiero.

Scorpius sonrió también, tontamente feliz al escuchar algo que ya sabía, y le besó con dulzura, tratando de convertirlo en una prueba de ese amor.

-Túmbate. Ahora te la chuparé yo a ti.

Albus no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y se recostó sobre los escalones, manteniendo la vista fija en él. Scorpius le dirigió una última mirada arrobada y después dirigió su atención hacia su polla, que parecía dolorosamente dura. Había fantaseado con aquello, por supuesto. Se había preguntado qué sentiría. Y se encontró impaciente por averiguarlo, no sólo porque la idea era excitante, sino también porque se trataba de Albus, de su Al, y quería besarlo por entero, comérselo, y hacer que experimentara el mismo placer enloquecedor que había experimentado él.

Entonces, con decisión, se inclinó sobre Albus y empezó a lamer lentamente la vena que recorría su erección. Sabía a jabón y a carne caliente y bastaron un par de segundos para que Scorpius decidiera que eso era algo que podía llegar a gustarle mucho, especialmente cuando Albus empezó a gemir y a lanzar exclamaciones de placer y asombro. Era intoxicante. Scorpius se dejó llevar y chupó también la punta, más salada, y los gemidos de Albus se hicieron más agudos y necesitados. Oh, Merlín, se estaba volviendo a poner duro sólo de escucharlo.

-Sí, es genial –dijo, medio riendo.

-Sí –asintió Albus, casi sin aliento-. Sigue… Sigue…

Scorpius estaba encantado de obedecer a esa petición y después de un último lametón, se la metió en la boca igual que había hecho Albus. La reacción de éste fue inmediata y su cuerpo se tensó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba escapar un gruñido ahogado por la boca entreabierta. Scorpius empezó a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo, tratando de no ir muy rápido para hacerlo durar más. Pero Albus gemía cada vez más rápido y se movía más y pronto farfulló una advertencia. Scorpius se apartó, pero siguió acariciándole la polla con fuerza y Albus se corrió ahogando un grito con el puño. Ahora fue él quien se quedó con los ojos cerrados, medio aturdido, tumbado sobre los escalones, y Scorpius sintió un fiero ramalazo de protección. Con cuidado, le apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos y le besó en la mejilla.

-Guau –dijo Albus al cabo de unos segundos.

-Ya.

-Es mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

-Lo sé –dijo Scorpius, metiéndose de nuevo en el agua del todo y haciendo que Albus se metiera también. Ahora había semen de ambos flotando por ahí, pero no le importaba demasiado-. ¿Lo tenías planeado?

Albus sonrió, una sonrisa cómplice y traviesa.

-Tenía ganas. Y pensé que este sería un buen momento para intentarlo.

-Bien pensado. Cinc…

Pero Albus levantó un dedo con expresión amenazante.

-No te atrevas a darme puntos por esto.

Scorpius se echó a reír.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero te mereces cincuenta mil puntos o así.

-No serías muy popular en Slytherin si hicieras eso –señaló Albus, pareciendo un poco complacido pese a todo.

-No, pero tú me importas más que Slytherin.

Albus le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios y después le estiró del brazo para que nadara un poco con él. Aún les quedaba una hora larga por delante antes de que tuvieran que marcharse a sus Salas Comunes. Podían hacer el tonto y besarse todo lo que quisieran y quizás hasta volver a intentar lo de las mamadas. Cualquier cosa sería perfecta mientras estuvieran juntos.

* * *

Blaise levantó la vista del desayuno y la dirigió hacia Scorpius, que estaba teniendo un ataque de estornudos, el segundo de aquella mañana. Apenas unos minutos después, Albus Potter le imitó desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Seguro que esos dos habían estado tonteando al aire libre. Blaise había pillado bastantes resfriados en Hogwarts por escabullirse con chicos por la noche.

La llegada del correo le distrajo. Había dos cartas para él. Una era de Theo; otra de su madre. Blaise decidió dejar la carta de su amigo para el final, porque probablemente necesitaría algo que le pusiera de buen humor después de leer la de su madre y se dispuso a leer la carta que ella le había enviado, fechada unos días atrás.

_Caro mio,_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Yo, lamentablemente, no tengo buenas noticias. Mi querido Eduardo ha fallecido de una inesperada y rápida enfermedad. Los sanadores nada pudieron hacer por él y se marchó en cuestión de días. Como comprenderás, estoy desolada. _

_Nada me gustaría más que poder verte en estos momentos tan oscuros. Sé que entrar ahora mismo en Inglaterra es difícil, mas no imposible si se tienen los contactos adecuados y la paciencia necesaria, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para poder reunirme contigo. De momento mis intenciones son trasladarme a París; nada me retiene ahora en Argentina y me marcharé cuando todos los papeles estén en orden._

_Al final no llegaste a conocerlo. Siempre lo lamentamos; yo le hablaba tan bien de ti… Ahora ya no podrá ser. _

_Oh, Blaise, cuánto te echo de menos… Al final siempre somos tú y yo, ¿no es cierto? Tú eres el único hombre de mi vida, el único que no me ha fallado nunca. Te quiero mucho, cariño._

_Hasta pronto._

_Chiara Zabini._

Blaise maldijo entre dientes. No sabía qué le alteraba más, saber que su madre había vuelto a hacerlo o su amenaza de volver a Inglaterra, donde podría destruir fácilmente todo lo que él había tratado de construir. Los ecos de su último escándalo en Europa aún no habían remitido del todo y ya podía imaginarse a los de Corazón de Bruja frotándose las manos ante el nuevo filón.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Blaise se dedicó básicamente a gruñirles a sus alumnos. Estaba de muy mal humor y la carta de Theo invitándole a comer aquel sábado no había podido hacer nada por quitarle ese mal sabor de boca. Su primera clase era con los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw de tercero y estuvo a punto de hacer llorar a una de las crías de Hufflepuff: cuando llegó la hora se marcharse, recogieron sus cosas a toda prisa y se marcharon con expresiones más o menos disgustadas. Poco después entraron los de sexto y Blaise descubrió que la mayoría de ellos, por lo visto, no habían dedicado ni media hora a practicar el conjuro que les había enseñado.

-Esto es lamentable. Estamos en medio de una guerra. Un conjuro como éste podría salvarles la vida. ¿Acaso son tan mentalmente incapaces que no pueden darse cuenta?

Una nota de McGonagall se materializó frente a él. Blaise la abrió con impaciencia y vio que le pedía que fuera a su despacho inmediatamente. Pensando que le había pasado algo a alguno de sus Slytherin, le encargó a uno de sus estudiantes menos estúpidos que se quedara al cargo de la clase y él se fue hacia el despacho de la directora. Sólo por el camino se le ocurrió que quizás aquello tenía que ver con su madre. ¿Se habría enterado de aquel nuevo asesinato y planeaba despedirlo? Seguramente no quedaba bien tener al hijo de una psicópata como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Por otro lado, eso encajaba bien en la tradición de profesores de Defensa que tenía el colegio, considerando que algunos de sus antecesores habían sido mortífagos, fraudes u hombres-lobo.

Blaise se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a ponerse histérico y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Posiblemente se trataba de algún alumno accidentado. Y si iban a despedirle… Bueno, les demandaría. Al fin y al cabo, _él_ no había hecho nada malo.

Para cuando llegó al despacho de McGonagall ya se encontraba más tranquilo o, al menos, ya era capaz de aparentarlo.

-Oreja de kneazle.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Blaise subió los escalones. Para su sorpresa, la directora no estaba sola. La acompañaban dos personas más, un hombre negro de unos cincuenta años y una mujer a la que reconoció enseguida, porque era Leola Davies, la esposa –separada- de Roger.

-Blaise, permíteme presentarte a Martin Painter y a Leola Davies, del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales. Tienen algo que decirte. –Así que tenía que ver con su madre… Pero había un brillo compasivo en los ojos de McGonagall y, desde luego, la presencia de aquellas dos personas invalidaba de momento la opción del despido-. Será mejor que les deje solos.

La directora se marchó y Blaise miró a los dos enviados del ministerio.

-Bien, ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Quiere sentarse, por favor? –dijo Painter. Blaise así lo hizo-. ¿Cuándo ha tenido noticias de su madre por última vez, señor Zabini?

-Profesor Zabini –corrigió Blaise-. Esta mañana. Me ha informado de la muerte de su marido.

-¿Podríamos ver la carta?

-No, lo siento, me he deshecho de ella –contestó, sin mentir. Siempre lo hacía, con las cartas de su madre.

Painter y Davies intercambiaron una mirada.

-Profesor, me temo que tenemos malas noticias.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué malas noticias?

-La señora Zabini fue detenida hace ayer en Argentina acusada de usar magia negra y de asesinato en primer grado.

A Blaise le dio un vuelco el corazón.


	10. Malas noticias para Blaise

**NdA**: Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 10 **Malas noticias para Blaise**

Era curioso. Una parte de Blaise había sabido siempre que ese día acabaría por llegar. Era imposible que no lo hiciera, porque su madre insistía en tentar a la suerte una y otra vez. Pero por otro lado, había otra parte de él que había pensado que ese día no llegaría nunca porque se había librado tantas, tantas veces, que casi había llegado a creerla capaz de burlar a los aurores eternamente,

Pero había pasado. La habían pillado y ahora la vergüenza iba a caer sobre ambos. Blaise sintió cómo algo se endurecía dentro de él y sólo pudo pensar que su madre se lo merecía.

-Les agradezco mucho que hayan venido a avisarme.

-No hay de qué –dijo Davies. Después le tendió unos papeles-. Esta es la dirección en Argentina a la que puede escribir si quiere recibir más información. También tiene las instancias que debe rellenar si desea permiso salir del país. Es muy complicado, no hay garantías, pero quizás pueda conseguir que le concedan un pase.

-Como su madre no es británica no hay mucho más que nosotros podamos hacer. De todos modos, intentaremos ayudarle en la medida de lo posible.

Blaise se puso en pie con los papeles y les dedicó una breve inclinación de cabeza.

-Muchas gracias. Y ahora, si no les importa, tengo una clase que atender.

Parecieron un poco sorprendidos (¿qué esperaban? ¿que se echara a llorar delante de ellos?), pero enseguida asintieron sin más.

-Claro.

Blaise dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pensando en aquella nueva complicación. El escándalo iba a ser mayor de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. No era lo mismo tener una madre sospechosa de asesinato que una madre convicta por asesinato. Pero fuera le esperaba McGonagall, quien le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-Sé que tiene que ver con tu madre.

Sí, aquella era la primera prueba, ¿no era cierto? ¿Querría McGonagall tener como profesor al hijo de una presunta asesina?

-Ha sido arrestada y acusada de asesinar a su marido –dijo, en tono inexpresivo-. Y ahora, si no le importa, me gustaría volver a clase.

Blaise siguió caminando, y aunque trató de hacerlo como un hombre que no tuviera nada que temer, por dentro iba pensando en cuál iba a ser la siguiente reacción de McGonagall. Ésta no se hizo esperar.

-Blaise… -Él se detuvo, y cuando McGonagall repitió su nombre, se giró hacia ella, temiéndose lo peor. Sin embargo, la directora lo miraba con expresión inequívocamente preocupada-. ¿Estás seguro? ¿No preferirías tomarte el resto del día libre?

Blaise comprendió que McGonagall no iba a pedirle que abandonara Hogwarts, por lo menos no así, de buenas a primeras y por primera vez experimentó algo parecido al aprecio hacia ella.

-No, gracias.

Cuando todo saliera en los periódicos, cuando todos lo supieran, quería que recordaran que él había seguido con su vida como si nada, que eso no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Su madre era una asesina en serie y se merecía cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle a partir de ahora. Y él no pensaba dejar que lo arrastrara en el escándalo con ella.

Blaise regresó a clase, todavía tenso y malhumorado a pesar del gesto de apoyo, al menos temporal, de McGonagall, y no pudo evitar quedarse ensimismado un par de veces, pensando en el problema en el que su madre le había metido. Como poco, si continuaba allí iba a ser la comidilla de todo el colegio, eso era inevitable. Tendría que ser un poco más duro de lo normal si no quería que los alumnos le perdieran el respeto. Prefería que lo odiaran a que se burlaran de él a sus espaldas.

Almorzó en sus habitaciones, lo cual no era un hecho del todo inusual y después se dispuso a darle clase a los Gryffindor y Slytherin de cuarto, la última del día, gracias a Merlín. Necesitaba una copa como nunca en su vida. El áspero sabor del whisky de fuego le ayudó a calmar su agitación.

Nunca había hablado de su madre con nadie, ni siquiera con Theo, que era su mejor amigo. Era un tema prohibido. Podía mencionarla de pasada, desde luego, pero las muertes de sus maridos y lo que sentía realmente por ella eran otro asunto. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado, porque esta era la primera vez que la detenían y la procesaban, la primera vez que iban a juzgarla. Después de pensárselo unos minutos, llamó a Theo. Un elfo doméstico le atendió y unos minutos después, la cara de Theo apareció sobre las llamas.

-Eh, Blaise, ¿qué hay? –dijo, sonando de buen humor.

-Hola, ¿qué tal todos?

-Bien. Gabriel acaba de llegar de su turno con los Cuervos.

-¿Puedo pasarme por tu casa después de cenar?

-Claro. ¿Va todo bien?

-No, la verdad es que no –dijo después de una pequeña pausa-. Tengo problemas con mi madre.

-Oh…

Blaise tomó aire.

-Su último marido ha muerto y a ella la han detenido por asesinato.

Merlín, resultaba extraño pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta.

-Mierda… Lo siento mucho.

-Ya. Supongo que la noticia aparecerá mañana en los periódicos, si es que no la han empezado a decir hoy en la radio.

Theo meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Hoy no la he escuchado todavía.

-En cualquier caso, es cuestión de horas que la cosa se haga pública.

-Nada, ven a verme esta noche. ¿Quieres que avise a Draco? Ya sabes que ahora conoce a bastante gente en el Ministerio.

-No, de momento, no. Nos vemos luego.

-Ánimo.

* * *

Unas horas después, Blaise apareció en la mansión de los Nott. Le abrió la señora Nott, la abuela paterna de Theo, que se parecía mucho a él.

-Pasa, querido, Theo te está esperando.

Pero antes de poder ir a hablar con él, Blaise tuvo que saludar también al abuelo de Theo y a su padre. Blaise los apreciaba a ambos, pero ahora le ponía un poco nervioso ver al padre de Theo, a quien no le habían sentado demasiado bien los diez años en Azkaban tras la guerra. Era como una sombra de lo que había sido, y esa noche Blaise no pudo dejar de preguntarse si a su madre le pasaría lo mismo, si la mujer bella y exótica que era todavía quedaría rápidamente arruinada y envejecida en prisión. Eso si no la condenaban al beso del dementor, un castigo aún vigente en Argentina. Algo pareció arañarle en su interior al pensar en eso, pero lo suprimió con saña. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a ponerle en esa situación y se lo había buscado, se lo había buscado y punto.

Theo le hizo pasar a una salita decorada en verde donde había un fuego encendido y se respiraba una atmósfera agradable. Un elfo les sirvió whisky de fuego a los dos y Blaise se bebió el suyo con agradecimiento.

-¿Cómo te has enterado exactamente de lo de tu madre? –le preguntó Theo. Blaise les contó la pequeña entrevista que había tenido con los miembros del ministerio-. Deberías ponerte en contacto cuanto antes con el gobierno argentino y con tu madre No es lo mismo un juicio por asesinato que una condena, y todavía no sabes qué pruebas hay realmente contra ella. Quizás sólo la hayan detenido por la fama que tiene.

-Lo dudo mucho –replicó, sin ocultar su sarcasmo.

Theo se lo quedó mirando unos segundos.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Lo sé.

-No deberías hablar así. Si te oyen…

Blaise resopló con amargura.

-No, no voy a decirle a la prensa que estoy convencido de que es culpable. Pero tampoco voy a decir que creo que es inocente. No voy a dejar que piensen que soy su puto cómplice o un encubridor. Se ha metido sola en este lío aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera; ahora que apechugue también sola con las consecuencias.-Theo seguía mirándolo de una manera extraña y Blaise comprendió entonces que no le entendía. Theo nunca le había echado nada en cara a su padre. Había ido a verlo sin falta a Azkaban todos los días de visita, se había tragado todas las inspecciones de los Marcados por él, y Blaise, desde luego, nunca le había oído pronunciar una palabra en su contra. Quizás ese había sido privilegio de Daphne, pero lo dudaba.- Olvídalo, no tendría que haberte dicho nada.

Era mejor marcharse, y se puso en pie.

-No, espera, Blaise, espera –dijo Theo, levantándose también-. Siéntate, hombre. Todo esto es muy… Pensaba que querías ayudarla. Pero entiendo también que estés preocupado por tu reputación.

Blaise volvió a su silla, aún algo receloso.

-Mira, si no la condenan, mejor, eso está claro. Para ella y para mí. Pero pase lo que pase, no quiero involucrarme.

-Comprendo. Pero de todos modos, vas a tener que pensar qué vas a decirles a los periodistas, ¿no? No vas a librarte de que te pregunten.

-Confío en que los jueces argentinos hagan bien su trabajo y espero que el asunto de mi madre se resuelva de manera satisfactoria –recitó.

Theo consideró sus palabras, elegidas cuidadosamente a lo largo de la tarde.

-Bueno, no está mal –dijo después, aunque Blaise podía decir claramente que no le entusiasmaba. Posiblemente habría preferido algo del estilo de "Mi madre es inocente y está siendo injustamente acusada por gente con oscuros propósitos." Entonces Theo le dio otro sorbo a su copa de whisky, todavía con además pensativo-. Desde luego es una ventaja que seas Jefe de Slytherin. Es decir, tienes una fama muy respetable. No creo que al verte la gente piense en ti como el hijo de Chiara Zabini ni nada de eso.

Oír eso supuso un cierto alivio, el mayor que Theo le había proporcionado en lo que llevaban de conversación.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. A Daphne le preguntan constantemente por ti. Te consideran un buen partido.

Blaise dio un suave ronquido irónico.

-Lo que me faltaba.

-Mira, no hace falta que te diga lo que debes hacer. Tienes contactos; utilízalos.

Sí, debía frecuentar más a sus compañeros de trabajo en público, acompañarlos cuando se iban a tomar una cerveza a Hogsmeade. Y podía aprovecharse de la buena posición que tenía ahora Draco. Sabía que a éste no le importaría echarle una mano.

* * *

Faltaban dos días para Samhein, que ese año caería en domingo. En la mesa de Gryffindor prácticamente no se hablaba de otra cosa. Albus, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que sólo podía pensar en Scorpius. Tenía su olor clavado en su nariz, su sabor anclado en su boca, y había perdido la cuenta de las pajas que se había hecho pensando en las mamadas que habían intercambiado en el baño de los prefectos. Y el día anterior no había podido sentarse con él en clase sin tener una erección.

Entonces llegó el correo, trayendo cartas, paquetes y periódicos. Albus recibió una de su madre y la empezó a leer, sonriente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba formando un pequeño revuelo a base de susurros.

-Eh, Albus…-le llamó Amal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Qué fuerte, colega –dijo, sonando verdaderamente impresionado, mientras señalaba el periódico que leía Rose-. Han detenido a la madre del profesor Zabini por cargarse a su último marido.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, atónito.

Albus intentó quitarle el periódico a su prima para leer la noticia, pero Rose le gruñó y no se lo dejó hasta que ella lo hubo terminado. Y allí estaba, bien claro. Iban a juzgarla a principios de diciembre. Y había usado algo llamado el Imago Sucubus para matar a su marido, un oscuro maleficio de Magia Abominable –peor aún que la magia negra, por lo que parecía- que permitía robar energía vital a través del sexo. Era extremadamente difícil de ejecutar y se suponía virtualmente indetectable… hasta ahora. Estaba claro que alguien había encontrado la manera de cambiar eso, para desgracia de la madre de Zabini y alivio de la población masculina mundial.

Albus había oído rumores de que la madre de Zabini era una especie de viuda negra, pero no había estado seguro de que fueran ciertos hasta ahora. Un vistazo al Gran Comedor le hizo sospechar que no eran los únicos que estaban hablando de ello y otro vistazo al profesor de Defensa le hizo saber que éste lo sabía. Y entonces se acordó de la vergüenza que él había pasado con lo de James y decidió que no iba a hablar más de la madre de Zabini.

-Seguro que también asesinó a sus otros maridos, lo que pasa es que no han podido probarlo hasta ahora –cuchicheó Rose.

-¿Creéis que la condenarán? –preguntó Amal.

-Ya has leído lo que pone, el maleficio ese está más prohibido aún que las Imperdonables. Lo habría tenido crudo aunque no hubiera llegado a matar a nadie con él.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Albus fue corriendo a reunirse con Scorpius, que también había leído la noticia en El Profeta y estaba bastante serio. La mayoría de los Slytherin, a decir verdad, parecían un poco preocupados por su Jefe de Casa.

-Imagínate… Espero que se demuestre que es inocente. –Le apretó la mano-. Vosotros por si acaso andaos con ojo.

La advertencia no era gratuita; tenían Defensa a segunda hora y Zabini demostró estar de un humor de perros. Cuando Alex Brown se echó a reír por lo bajo por una cosa que le había dicho su amigo Peter, le quitó cinco puntos a Gryffindor y luego puso a Charles de squib para arriba. A decir verdad, también se mostró un poco más cáustico de lo normal con Cecily Broomer –más lista que Diana, pero mucho menos trabajadora y constante-. Albus, que hasta el momento no había sido objeto de su ira, pensó que no se estaba desahogando con los Gryffindor, sino con cualquiera que no se contara entre sus favoritos y se le pusiera por delante. Iba a ser un curso jodido, especialmente si no soltaban a su madre.

Cuando faltaba media hora para el final, Zabini les hizo emparejarse para practicar duelos, como hacía a menudo. A Albus le tocó con Peter Williamson, uno de sus oponentes habituales; por habilidad, el más próximo a él era Scorpius, desde luego, pero no había manera de que pudiera emplearse a fondo si tenía que batirse con él.

Como habían pasado toda la mañana sentados juntos, cada uno se fue a su mesa para almorzar. Los Gryffindor estaban un poco enfadados con Zabini, pero dispuestos a olvidarlo rápidamente ante la cercanía del fin de semana y la fiesta de Samhein. Una hora más de estudio con los Ravenclaw y serían libres hasta el lunes por la mañana. El mal humor de Zabini no podía competir con eso.

Albus, Amal y Urien, que se habían leído La Isla del Tesoro en tercero, habían decidido disfrazarse de piratas. Su abuela Molly le había echado una mano con el disfraz, pero también Scorpius, quien gracias a su talento para la Transformación le había conseguido una espada que no tenía nada que envidiar a las de verdad; Albus la tenía bien escondida porque sabía que en cuanto algún adulto se diera cuenta de su potencial para destripar gente –no es que él pretendiera hacer tal cosa- probablemente se la confiscarían. Scorpius, por su parte, pensaba ir de vampiro. Iba a usar un hechizo para que le crecieran los colmillos y todo.

-Oye, Albus –le dijo Rose-, ¿le has comprado algo a Scorpius?

-No.

-Pero va a ser vuestro primer aniversario.

-Ya, pero no somos chicas.

Albus se acordó del día de San Valentín del año anterior, cuando Scorpius le había dicho con cara de dolor de tripa si de verdad quería flores o cajas de bombones con forma de corazones rosas. Cuando Albus, un poco ofendido, le había contestado que por supuesto que no, Scorpius había reaccionado con evidente alivio y había dicho que él tampoco.

-Eh, mis tíos se hacen regalos por su aniversario y son dos hombres –intervino Camilla.

-Bueno, pues no somos mayores –replicó Albus.

-Igual que en San Valentín –dijo Rose-. No sois nada románticos.

Albus sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en ese rato en el baño de los prefectos: las caricias de Scorpius, sus besos dulces en la mejilla, sus palabras de cariño… A él le parecía el momento más romántico de su vida. Y no necesitaba ningún regalo para ello.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, Blaise fue a Malfoy manor. Draco, que se había enterado de todo por El Profeta y le había escrito una carta el día anterior expresándole su apoyo, le recibió con cara de preocupación.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Puedes imaginártelo. Todo este asunto es muy engorroso.

Draco le hizo pasar a uno de los salones.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-Una cerveza de mantequilla.

Draco ordenó a uno de los elfos que trajera dos jarras de dicha bebida y éste obedeció al instante. Blaise probó la suya, cálida y dulce.

-Conozco a bastante gente en el ministerio ahora mismo –dijo Draco, con voz casual-. Podría intentar que te dieran un permiso para ir a Argentina.

-¿Por qué iba a querer yo ir a Argentina? –replicó Blaise, sin pestañear.

Draco puso la misma cara que había puesto Theo dos días antes, pero en honor a la verdad, reaccionó con más rapidez. Quizás ya se había olido algo cuando había ido allí a raíz del matrimonio de su madre.

-Comprendo. En ese caso… supongo que podríamos dar una cena.

Blaise asintió.

-Podrías invitar a Potter –dijo, tratando de que no se le atragantaran las palabras.

Draco parpadeó como una lechuza y Blaise supo que por muy dispuesto que estuviera a ayudar, esa no iba a dejársela pasar.

-Creía que considerabas mi amistad con él… antinatural.

Blaise decidió que lo más inteligente que podía hacer era guardarse para sí mismo su opinión sobre la amistad entre Draco y Potter, aunque pensaba que el primero había pasado toda su adolescencia obsesionado con llamar la atención del segundo. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos eran complicadas, sabía que estaban Albus y Scorpius y que probablemente sus padres habían hecho un esfuerzo por ambos. Era simplemente que Potter le parecía un idiota de tal magnitud que no podía entender que alguien buscara voluntariamente su compañía. Claro que Draco tenía a Greg Goyle como mejor amigo. Cualquiera debía resultarle ameno en comparación.

-Tu amistad con él es cosa tuya –dijo diplomáticamente-. Pero a mí no me vendría mal que el Jefe de Aurores supiera que no me interesan para nada los problemas de mi madre.

Draco entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

-Hay un amplio margen de maniobra entre apoyar a una persona y darle la espalda por completo.

Blaise contuvo su irritación: no creía que Draco Malfoy fuera la persona más indicada para darle a él lecciones de moral.

-Es muy posible que me toque hacer una declaración jurada ante los aurores para enviarla al juicio. Si dijera que estoy convencido de que es culpable y de que ella siempre me escribía contando que estaba cansada de sus maridos antes de que murieran, eso sería darle la espalda. Lo único que voy a hacer es ignorar el asunto. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Entonces Draco le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Blaise intentó esperar pacientemente, notando cómo aumentaba su odio hacia su madre.

-Organizaré esa cena –dijo al final-. Y procuraré invitar a Harry. Pero le diré qué quieres de él.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con incredulidad. Muchos de esos invitados podrían imaginárselo. Pero una cosa era imaginárselo y otra muy distinta, saberlo. Resultaba humillante.

-Tranquilo, no creo que le moleste –dijo, quitándole importancia con la mano-. Pero Harry… bueno, no me preguntes por qué, pero creo que le gustaría llevarse bien con alguno de vosotros. No quiero que se confunda y que piense que quieres ser amigo suyo.

Aquello era desconcertante. ¿Draco estaba tratando de proteger los sentimientos de_ Potter_?

-No me lo estás poniendo muy fácil –replicó, en tono desabrido.

-Vamos, Blaise –le reprochó Draco-. Podría haber avisado a Harry sin decirte nada a ti. Y no pretendo ponerte las cosas difíciles. No voy a decirle que quieres usarlo para limpiar tu imagen. Voy a decirle que te preocupa que la gente piense mal de ti por culpa de tu madre. Hoy por hoy, le parece una batalla lo bastante justa como para combatir por ella.

Blaise reflexionó sobre aquello. No le gustaba demasiado, pero no era tan malo como había pensado en un primer momento.

-Está bien –dijo a regañadientes.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

-Perfecto. Quiero ayudarte, Blaise, en serio. Trataré de que venga también Sienna Bullard, ¿te parece bien?

Blaise se irguió en su asiento con más interés.

-¿Crees que sería posible?

-Puede resultarte más beneficiosa que Harry, en realidad. Lo intentaré. Aunque será difícil hacerlos coincidir: Harry le tiene aversión a los periodistas. Pero lo intentaré –repitió, con convicción.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Somos amigos –replicó Draco-. Y estoy en deuda contigo, fuiste tú quien conseguiste que Albus confesara lo que James le había hecho a Scorpius. Será un placer echarte una mano.

-¿Te apetece una taza de té?

-Sí, por favor.

Minerva vertió un chorro de té sobre la taza de porcelana, le añadió un chorrito de leche y tres cucharadas de azúcar y se la pasó a Filius, que estaba sentado frente a ella. Después de tantos años, sabía perfectamente cómo le gustaba el té. Ella se preparó otra taza para sí misma y durante unos segundos no hicieron otra cosa excepto dar precavidos sorbos del humeante líquido.

-He hablado con algunos miembros del Consejo -dijo por fin.

-Espero que se hayan mostrado razonables –dijo Filius.

-Estaban un poco preocupados –le contó, sin ocultar del todo un rastro de mofa-. No estaban seguros de si Blaise era una buena influencia para los niños. Pero les he dicho que Blaise ya era hijo de Chiara Zabini el primer día que entró a dar clase en este colegio. Y ya hace muchos maridos que sabemos que esa mujer es una asesina en serie, no es como si lo hubiéramos descubierto ahora.

-¿Les has convencido?

-Creo que sí. –Chasqueó la lengua-. Él no tiene la culpa de las acciones de su madre. Confieso que me sorprendió que buscara trabajo como rompedor de maldiciones cuando salió de Hogwarts. Pensé que se iría con ella. Pero hizo todo lo contrario, alejarse y tratar de labrarse un nombre propio. Eso demuestra claramente que no aprueba lo que ella ha estado haciendo. Se merece que le dejen vivir su propia vida.

Filius asintió.

-Sí, tienes razón. No es mal muchacho. No ganará ningún premio de simpatía, pero sus alumnos le aprecian mucho.

-Sí, desde luego también me han llegado muchas cartas de padres de alumnos de Slytherin expresándome su apoyo hacia él.

-No me sorprende.

Minerva se quedó pensando en él unos segundos. Siempre había imaginado que Blaise debía de haberse encontrado en una situación muy extraña, creciendo junto a una mujer que tenía por costumbre asesinar a sus maridos. Blaise tenía que saber que había matado a su propio padre. ¿Qué debía pensar al respecto? Obviamente no había llegado a conocerlo, pero ¿no le guardaba ninguna lealtad? ¿O sí lo hacía y esa era una de las razones por las que se había alejado de ella y su temible y censurable modo de vida?

-Pobre Blaise… Bien, mientras yo siga siendo directora de Hogwarts, él seguirá dando clases aquí si es eso lo que desea. No me importa que protesten cuatro padres mojigatos. No tienen razón. Blaise es inocente y es un buen profesor. Eso es lo único que cuenta.


	11. El baile de disfraces

**NdA**: Gracias como siempre por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 11 **El baile de disfraces**

Las primeras decoraciones de Samhein habían hecho su aparición el sábado por la tarde, pero el domingo por la mañana el castillo apareció engalanado en todo su esplendor. Scorpius se despertó de buen humor, se aseó mientras bromeaba con sus amigos, se vistió y bajó a desayunar con los demás. Violet, para diversión de todos excepto Diana, encontraba aquella festividad muy intimidante y tenía miedo de que ocurriera algún terrible incidente de magia negra. Damon fue incapaz de resistirse a la tentación de intentar asustarla aún más y se ganó un empujón de Diana que casi lo estampó contra la pared, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia ni a él ni a Britney. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Scorpius estaba poniendo paz entre ellos.

-Vamos, Diana no quería darte tan fuerte. Es que a veces no controla bien su fuerza. Es como ese muggle del que nos habló la profesora Blackcrow, ese amigo suyo que cuando se enfada se vuelve verde y lo destroza todo.

-Ese es Hulk y no es un amigo suyo –replicó Britney, con voz áspera-. Ni siquiera existe, es un personaje de un cómic.

-Oh, ya decía yo –exclamó, olvidándose por un momento de sus labores pacificadoras-. Me extrañaba un poco que un muggle pudiera hacer algo así, no creas, pero bueno… pensé que igual era un squib.

-Bueno, _todos_ podemos descontrolarnos –dijo Damon, en tono ligeramente amenazador.

Diana frunció el ceño, pero permaneció en silencio y se sentó en su sitio. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y Scorpius esperó que el desayuno sirviera para aclarar el ambiente. No le apetecía pasar aquel día de fiesta preocupado por sus amigos, sino riéndose con ellos y achuchándose con Albus quien, por cierto, todavía no había llegado al Gran Comedor. Seren sí que estaba allí, sentada junto a su amiga Ginny. Y Mei también, leyendo un libro.

Albus fue en realidad casi el último en llegar, precedido de dos Gryffindor de primero con aire enfurruñado; iba con Rose y parecía algo acalorado, como si hubiera pasado algo serio. En cuanto se sentaron, el desayuno apareció sobre las mesas y Scorpius se dispuso a dar cuenta de sus salchichas y sus tostadas con mermelada. Ya le preguntaría después qué le había retrasado.

Tal y cómo esperaba, el desayuno y la conversación sobre los disfraces sirvió para aclarar un poco el ambiente entre los de su curso. Había algunos estudiantes notables que habían sido muy reservados sobre sus disfraces, como Spencer Arrow o los dos Premios Anuales y corrían los rumores sobre ellos, y también se especulaba sobre si los profesores iban a disfrazarse o no. Scorpius sabía que al menos Ted Lupin lo haría porque él mismo se lo había contado: iría de Victor Krum y pensaba metamorfosearse y todo para conseguir el parecido.

Cuando terminó el desayuno se acercó a Albus y le dio un beso.

-Eh, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde a desayunar?

-Nada, una tontería.

-Albus… -dijo, recurriendo a su nombre completo para que viera que no se dejaba engañar.

-Bueno, pero no hagas nada, ¿eh? Rose y yo ya lo hemos resuelto. Ni se lo digas a nadie.

-Claro.

-Por si acaso.

-Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Han degollado a alguien o qué?

Albus se acercó aún más a él para que nadie pudiera escucharles, un movimiento al que Scorpius no tenía nada que objetar.

-¿Esos de primero que has visto? ¡Los muy tarados querían disfrazarse de mortífagos! –Scorpius soltó una exclamación de sorpresa-. Louis, mi primo, se ha enterado de casualidad y me lo ha dicho hace un rato, cuando bajábamos a desayunar. Rose y yo los hemos enganchado y los hemos hecho confesar. No sabían qué tenía de malo. De verdad, qué críos. Tenían las máscaras y todo. ¡E iban a tatuarse una Marca Tenebrosa!

Scorpius tuvo que taparse los ojos con la mano un momento ante tanta insensatez.

-Ay…

-Menos mal que los hemos pillado a tiempo. ¿Te imaginas si llegan a entrar vestidos en el Gran Comedor así?

En el mejor de los casos, el gesto habría sido de un mal gusto lamentable. En el peor de los casos, si los hubieran confundido con auténticos mortífagos a pesar de que ninguno era tan alto como un adulto, alguno de ellos podría haber salido gravemente herido.

-¿Qué les habéis dicho?

-Uf, de todo. Que si eran idiotas, que si querían que los mataran… Imagínate. Y ni se les había pasado por la cabeza. Lo que más les preocupaba era que se habían quedado sin disfraces. Rose les ha sugerido que se disfracen de dementores, así pueden utilizar las capas.

El día pasó lentamente, aunque eso a Scorpius no le parecía un motivo de queja, no cuando era un día de fiesta. El único incidente fue que encontraron a unos Slytherin de primero, entre ellos a Cainan, el hermano de Damon, tratando de aterrorizar a unos compañeros suyos de Hufflepuff con historias sobre lo que supuestamente sucedía en Hogwarts durante Samhein. Scorpius les riñó y los alejó de allí con ademán imperioso. Albus, mientras tanto, trataba de tranquilizar a los Hufflepuff. Scorpius no pensaba que tuviera el talento de Seren ni nada de por el estilo, pero con eso de que era el hijo de Harry Potter y se parecía tanto a él había mucha gente que se lo tomaba muy en serio, especialmente entre los pequeños.

La cena se sirvió un poco antes de lo habitual y entonces todos corrieron a sus Salas Comunes para prepararse. Scorpius se dio una ducha y después, envuelto en una toalla, sacó cuidadosamente su disfraz y lo dejó sobre su cama. Iba de vampiro, pero no de cualquier vampiro, sino del terrible Orín, que había sembrado de terror el norte de Europa desde el siglo V hasta el XII. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, una camisola marrón sujeta a la cintura por un cinturón de cuero y se cubría los hombros con una imitación de la célebre capa del vampiro Odín, hecha de piel humana y de lobo.

Cuando salieron del dormitorio se encontró en la Sala Común con Cassandra y sus amigas, las tres disfrazadas de espectros, con túnicas plateadas de bordes rasgados y un hechizo que hacía que su pelo y su piel tuviera el mismo color que sus túnicas. Scorpius tuvo que admitir que el efecto era muy bueno.

-¿Quién os lo ha hecho?

-Ramla, la de sexto. ¿A que está genial?

Por allí se veían también vampiros, un Grim, algún Salazar Slytherin, dos o tres fantasmas poco logrados, jugadores de quidditch, sanadores, momias, dos Muertes y personajes históricos o de historias famosas, como Babbitty Rabbitty. Arrow, que tan celosamente había protegido su disfraz, iba de rey Arturo, el único muggle que formaba parte de las leyendas mágicas, con una cota de malla y una espada que medía lo menos un metro.

-Venga, vamos –dijo Damon.

Scorpius asintió, deseoso de reunirse con Albus, y él y sus amigos recorrieron el laberinto de pasillos en dirección al castillo. Una vez allí caminaron hasta el vestíbulo. El ambiente allí era similar al que había en la Sala Común de Slytherin porque nada más llegar se cruzaron con una cuadrilla de Ravenclaws compuesta de más vampiros, más fantasmas, algún auror y un Harry Potter, con sus gafas redondas y su cicatriz en la frente. De camino al Gran Comedor aún se encontraron con otro Harry Potter más, esta vez de Hufflepuff.

-En serio, debe ser muy raro ver a gente disfrazada de tu propio padre –comentó Scorpius, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Yo me disfracé una vez de Harry Potter, cuando era pequeño –dijo Watson.

Todos se giraron hacia él.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No sabía que iba a ir a Slytherin –se defendió.

-Colega, no tendrías que habérnoslo dicho –masculló Damon-. Qué mal rollo. Si ya me costaba respetarte ahora es imposible.

-No está tan mal –dijo Scorpius, sintiéndose obligado a defender al señor Potter. No era sólo porque fuera el padre de Albus; eso sólo no habría sido una razón de peso. Se acordaba del día que habían pasado en su casa, hablando con el cuadro de aquel nuevo pariente Black, y de cómo le sonreía a él con afecto cuando le veía-. O sea, cuando no te registra tu casa ni te interroga con veritaserum. Y todos nos alegramos de que se cargara a Voldemort. Pero disfrazarte de él… En serio, William, ten un poco de instinto de supervivencia, hombre.

Entonces entraron al Gran Comedor. Las mesas, como siempre que había un evento similar, estaban arrinconadas contra la pared para dejar espacio libre en el centro y del cielo estrellado del techo colgaban murciélagos, velas encendidas y calabazas con muecas. Scorpius oteó la multitud en busca de piratas para localizar a Albus y lo vio con sus amigos, hablando con su hermana, que iba de rockera, de una de las Brujas de Macbeth. Pero quien atrajo su atención fue un chico que había con ellos, vestido inconfundiblemente como Hagrid. El disfraz era perfecto: los pelos largos, la barba, la enorme tripa, la ropa… De lejos, sólo se diferenciaban por la estatura. Scorpius rió al verlo, divertido. No sabía si al verdadero Hagrid iba a hacerle gracia, pero a él le parecía una gran idea y se acercó a saludar a Albus y averiguar quién se escondía debajo de todo ese pelo.

-Eh, Scorp –dijo Albus.

Scorpius le dio un beso.

-El joven Malfoy –exclamó el falso Hagrid, imitando su cerrado acento-. ¿Quieres ver mi cría de nundu? Es una monada. Seguro que a McGonagall no le importa que lo tenga en el colegio.

Entonces le enseñó un cachorro de león de peluche vagamente familiar. Scorpius se echó a reír y fijándose mejor, reconoció por fin al chico que tenía delante.

-¿James? –Claro, aquel era Simba, el peluche que Albus aún guardaba en su dormitorio.

-¿A que es un disfraz genial? –dijo Lily, mirando a su hermano mayor con orgullo.

Scorpius asintió, pensando que si ella y Albus estaban tan sonrientes es que confiaban en que Hagrid fuera a tomárselo bien.

-¿Ya te ha visto Hagrid?

-Todavía no –contestó James con su voz normal.

Scorpius decidió que eso era algo que no quería perderse y se quedó remoloneando por ahí, observando a los demás. Seren tenía un aspecto magnífico con su disfraz de Leonor de Cavensham y el de Mei también era bonito, aunque no podía decirse que lo llevara con mucha gracia. Había cinco Harry Potters hasta el momento, dos Dumbledore y varias versiones de los Cuatro Fundadores. Y estaba claro que los profesores iban finalmente a acudir disfrazados, ya que los que ya estaban allí lo habían hecho bajo un disfraz. Ninguno de éstos había ido a reñir a James, así que de momento todo iba bien.

-Ahí viene –dijo Amal.

Scorpius miró y vio que, efectivamente, Hagrid acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor junto con Longbottom, McGonagall y Flitwick. El gigante iba disfrazado de Sauce Llorón, lo cual no dejaba de ser ingenioso, eso Scorpius tuvo que admitirlo. Al principio simplemente caminaron entre los alumnos, sonriendo y observando los disfraces; estaba claro que todavía no habían visto a James. Y McGonagall, que llevaba simplemente un antifaz, fue la primera en hacerlo. Scorpius se dio cuenta de cómo fruncía el ceño de repente y se encaminaba hacia James. Hagrid vio lo que pasaba casi de casualidad y la siguió hasta llegar también junto a James. Para sorpresa de Scorpius, a quien no le quedó más remedio que admirar su descaro, el hermano de Albus saludó a la directora con su mejor imitación de Hagrid.

-Profesora McGonagall, me alegro de verla. Casi no la reconozco con ese antifaz. Si ha oído por ahí que tengo un cachorro de nundu en mi cabaña quiero que sepa que es mentira, yo nunca haría algo así, se lo prometo. –Y mientras decía eso, se las apañó para dejar ver un poquito del peluche.

Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que la directora de Hogwarts luchaba para no sonreír, pero detrás de ella, Hagrid estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Menudo sinvergüenza estás hecho!

McGonagall meneó la cabeza.

-Vaya ideas tiene, señor Potter.

Con eso, se fueron; estaba claro que les había hecho gracia. Ahora Albus y Lily miraban a James como si fuera un héroe. Y Scorpius tuvo que admitir que también sentía un poquito de simpatía por él.

* * *

Disfrazarse era un poco como contar una buena historia y dejarse llevar por los personajes. Igual que en esas ocasiones se olvidaba de sí misma y se sentía como ellos, Seren también se sentía un poco como Leonor de Cavensham así vestida, valiente y aguerrida. La ropa, desde luego, tenía su propia magia.

Se lo estaba pasando bien, riendo con sus amigos, bailando y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, disponible para todos los alumnos de tercero para arriba. McGonagall estaba intentando compensarles por la ausencia de visitas a Hogsmeade, de veras que lo estaba intentando… Y la mayoría de la gente parecía estar disfrutando tanto como ella; era genial ver tantas caras felices a su alrededor. Por supuesto, Mei pertenecía a la minoría que permanecía apartada, observando a los demás sin participar, pero eso era lo que la propia Mei quería, así que no había mucho más que hacer: Seren había tratado de convencerla un par de veces para que saliera a bailar con ella y todo lo que había recibido a cambio habían sido miradas de horror.

Bueno, que Mei se horrorizara todo lo que quisiera, a ella sí le gustaba bailar y pensaba hacerlo mientras durara la música. Pero después de una pieza especialmente movida se encontró sudorosa y sedienta, así que se fue con Ginny a por algo de beber a una de las mesas.

-Eh, Seren…- Ese era Amal. Seren le sonrió, contenta al ver que él ya parecía otra vez completamente cómodo con ella. Había costado algún tiempo-. ¿Has visto a Albus?

Seren soltó una risita.

-Él y Scorpius se han perdido hace un rato. Deben de estar celebrando su aniversario. Nos vamos a beber algo, ¿te vienes?

-No da igual. Hasta luego.

Amal se perdió entre los demás estudiantes y Ginny y ella prosiguieron su camino. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Seren cogió rápidamente una de las jarras de cerveza y le dio un par de largos tragos.

-Ooh, qué buena. Me moría de sed.

Vale, inconveniente de la seda y el cuero: daban un calor de la muerte.

-Nos tendrían que dar mañana la mañana libre y dejarnos celebrar Samhein de verdad, ¿a que sí? –dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, no me importa que nos quiten clases –contestó Seren-, pero ¿cómo quieres que lo celebren? No van a hacer ceremonias en serio con todos estos críos. Ni siquiera sé si quiero que hagan ceremonias en serio. ¿Quién quiere ver a los muertos? A mí me daría miedo.

-No sé, a mí no me importaría ver a mi tatarabuelo. Era muy simpático y…

Entonces Seren recibió un empujón y parte de la cerveza que todavía tenía en la jarra se le cayó encima del disfraz.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Ay, perdona! –Seren se dio cuenta de que se trataba de James Potter-. Ha sido el idiota de mi primo Fred, que me ha empujado. ¿Te he manchado?

-Pfffff… -Fue toda la respuesta de Seren, porque la mancha, de un palmo de grande, era evidente.

James sacó su varita.

-Espera, yo te lo arreglo.

-¡No! –chilló, horrorizada.

James se quedó como paralizado.

-Sólo iba a lanzarte un Fregotego –dijo, con un tono de voz algo extraño.

Seren se fijó en él y pudo ver que debajo de la peluca y de esa enorme barba estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Ya, ya… Pero es que es seda –le explicó-. Un Fregotego en la seda es… es que la destrozas. –Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había dos o tres alumnos mirándoles con cierta desconfianza, como si no estuvieran seguros de qué estaba pasando ahí. Esa desconfianza estaba claramente dirigida hacia James. Seren comprendió por fin que su grito de horror había sido malinterpretado por ellos, incluso por el propio James y se sintió apurada porque esa no había sido su intención. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue seguir hablando con él para que todos vieran que lo que había pasado no tenía la menor importancia–. Las manchas de la seda se quitan con un Inmaculatis muy, muy flojito. ¿Ves? Hay que hacerlo con cuidado.

Y se lo demostró. La mancha desapareció y luego ella secó la humedad, dejando el faldón de la túnica como nuevo.

-Ya veo –dijo James-. Bueno, siento el accidente.

-No pasa nada, se ha arreglado en un momento. –Pero la situación todavía parecía muy incómoda y ella de verdad quería que vieran que no tenía nada en contra de James, que tanto estaba ayudando con la obra y sin pensarlo añadió-. ¿Quieres bailar?

En cuanto las palabras escaparon de su boca, se sintió un poco avergonzada. ¿Por qué había dicho _eso_? Podía sacar a un chico a bailar si tenía mucha confianza con él, como con Albus y Scorpius; en esos casos, estaba claro que se trataba simplemente de divertirse. Pero a James no lo conocía tanto, aunque hubieran pasado más tiempo juntos gracias a la obra de teatro y le daba mucho corte que se le ocurriera pensar que estaba interesada en él de otra manera.

-Claro, vamos.

Entonces fue con James hacia el centro del Gran Comedor y se pusieron a bailar. James no era tan buen bailarín como sus hermanos, pero se defendía bien. Poco a poco. Seren se relajó: nadie parecía a punto de señalarla con el dedo y acusarla de querer casarse con James.

-Tanto pelo debe de dar mucho calor –dijo, divertida, viendo que de vez en cuando James se lo apartaba de la cara con expresión de agobio.

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar. La barba me está matando. No sé cómo Hagrid lo resiste.

-Pues quítatelo ya.

-Nah, he de aguantar hasta el final.

-La función debe continuar. –James la miró con cara de haberse perdido-. Es una cosa que dicen los actores. Pase lo que pase, la función debe continuar.

-Bueno, vale, algo así. –Sonrió un poco-. Realmente estás chiflada por todo eso del teatro, ¿eh?

-Sí.

-¿Vas a ir a la Academia de Teatro cuando dejes Hogwarts?

-Seguramente. Pero has de pasar un examen para entrar, así que no depende sólo de mí.

-¿Un examen? ¿De qué tipo?

Seren le estuvo hablando de la Academia de Teatro y luego James le habló de la Academia de Aurores. Albus ya había mencionado alguna que otra vez que aquel era el futuro que su hermano deseaba, pero alguna indirecta velada de James hizo que Seren comprendiera que no estaba seguro al cien por cien de ir a ser admitido.

Después de un bailar un par de canciones, los dos se fueron a seguir hablando. Seren se dio cuenta de la mirada interrogativa y sonriente que le dirigía su amiga Ginny, como preguntándole si había ligado con James Potter. Le pareció un poco tonto plantearlo en esos términos. Conocía a James, era el hermano de Albus, había estado en su casa por su cumpleaños, ahora trabajaban juntos en el club de teatro. No tenía nada de raro que hablaran un rato. Y sí, tenía una cara simpática, con aquel pelo rojo y alborotado, y las pecas; se parecía a su madre, como Lily, y Ginny Potter era una mujer muy guapa. Pero eso no significaba que a ella tuviera que gustarle. Se lo estaba pasando bien charlando con él, eso era todo.

* * *

Mientras bebía un poco de ponche de Samhein, Teddy observó atentamente a Urien. ¿Era pronto para ver si su idea de apuntarlo al club de teatro funcionaba? A algunas personas les ayudaba poder expresarse a través de otras personalidades, de otras voces.

En ese momento, al menos, Urien y Amal estaban riéndose y haciendo el tonto con otros chicos de Gryffindor. Parecía bien ajustado, feliz. Por una vez no estaba pendiente de su hermana Penny, que andaba por ahí con sus propias amigas. Los dos tenían todavía secuelas de lo que habían pasado, pero las estaban superando, estaban aprendiendo a convivir con ellas.

Y lo mismo, más o menos, podía decirse de las docenas de niños que habían perdido parientes en los ataques de Windfield, del mercado, de Azkaban… Algunos mejor que otros, con ayuda de pociones o sin ellas, pero todos seguían adelante o lo intentaban.

-Estás tan serio que no sé si avisar a los aurores y decirles que eres un intruso con multijugos, Lupin.

Teddy salió de su ensimismamiento y sonrió al ver a su lado a Rebeca Warbeck. Iba vestida de doxy, con unas alas membranosas y negras pegadas a la espalda y un vestido verde y negro que le sentaba de fábula.

-Eh, eso me ofende –dijo, haciendo que su rostro dejara de tener el aspecto de Krum-. Soy una de las personas más profundas de Hogwarts.

-Ja, eso ha estado gracioso.

-Le haré saber, señorita Warbeck, que está demostrado que los Hufflepuff somos las personas más sabias de todo el mundo mágico. En vez de perder el tiempo con tonterías nos dedicamos a vivir nuestras vidas tranquilamente y a no meternos en líos. –La señaló con el dedo-. Esa es la clave de la felicidad.

Rebeca hizo un mohín.

-No meterse en líos, qué aburrido. La vida no vale la pena vivirla si no puedes conspirar un poco de vez en cuando.

Teddy sonrió, consciente de que, como mucho, Rebeca podía conspirar para que los Slytherin sacaran buenas notas en Pociones.

-Bueno, eso puede arreglarse, depende de lo que pretendas. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabes cómo somos los Hufflepuff, Warbeck. Ingenuos. Fáciles de manipular.

Ella se mordió los labios para no sonreír también y Teddy tuvo la impresión de que aquella noche podía ser, por fin, la noche en que Rebeca se cansara del coqueteo y aceptara sus insinuaciones.

-Lupin, puede que seas un ingenuo para algunas cosas, pero para otras tienes más peligro que un elfo en una fábrica de cerveza de mantequilla.

Teddy se echó a reír.

-Vamos, esa es una acusación sin fundamento. ¿No deberías comprobarlo por ti misma? –le preguntó, recorriéndola con los ojos.

Esta vez Rebeca sí sonrió y le repasó el cuerpo de arriba abajo con el mismo descaro.

-No sé, ¿qué clase de prueba tienes en mente?

Teddy se inclinó hacia su oreja y deslizó un dedo por su muñeca, por el dorso de su mano.

-Podríamos ir a mi habitación y ver qué se nos ocurre –murmuró, notando con placer cómo Rebeca se estremecía ligeramente.

-Creo que empiezo a tener algunas ideas.

-Estoy deseando oírlas.

Rebeca esbozó una sonrisilla y echó a andar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Teddy, feliz y caliente, fue tras ella.

* * *

Blaise curvó los labios con desprecio cuando vio salir a Rebeca Warbeck tras Lupin. Le decepcionaba que una Slytherin capaz y sensata se dejara embobar por ese cantamañanas.

-La verdad, pensaba que Warbeck tenía mejor gusto…

Arcadia, que estaba a su lado, meneó la cabeza. Iba disfrazada de cazavampiros, con una tira de estacas cruzada a su espalda y una cota de malla que le llegaba hasta los muslos. En ese momento parecía un chico más que nunca. Él no se había disfrazado y sólo se había dejado caer por la fiesta para que todos tuvieran claro que no se estaba escondiendo.

-Vamos, no me digas que nunca te ha dado morbo averiguar si tiene azul el pelo de todo el cuerpo.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Blaise, despectivo-. Nunca he entendido por qué tiene tanto éxito con las mujeres.

Ella se rió entre dientes.

-No esperaba que fueras tan inocente.

Blaise la miró, un poco ofendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La expresión de Arcadia, condescendiente y burlona, no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia.

-Recuerdas que Ted es metamorfomago, ¿verdad? –Le dio un ligero codazo-. ¿No le ves potencial a un amante que puede volver cualquier parte de su cuerpo más grande y gorda?

Blaise comprendió al momento lo que quería decir y luchó por disimular su conmoción. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, claro, como si no tuviera cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Arcadia se estaba riendo entre dientes y él tuvo que admitir que se había quedado sin palabras, quizás porque no sabía si envidiarlo o tenerle aún más manía.

-Sigue sin interesarme –dijo al fin.

-No creo que él vaya a ofrecértelo –replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Roger Davies se acercó a sacar a bailar a Arcadia y ella se marchó, dejando a Blaise solo y algo aburrido. Tenía lo de su madre en la cabeza y no estaba de humor para fiestas. No muy interesado observó a Scorpius y Albus entrando en el Gran Comedor de la mano; sólo con mirarles a la cara se notaba lo que habían estado haciendo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba irritando ver tanta gente feliz decidió que era mejor volver a su dormitorio. Él tenía su propia fiesta de Halloween, ¿no? Una madre que usaba magia abominable para asesinar maridos, una madre que podría terminar muerta o dementorizada. ¿Había algo más macabro que aquello?

Mientras salía del Gran Comedor, se dijo que probablemente no.


	12. John Carling y la venganza de Narcissa

**NdA**. ¡Siento el retraso! Gracias como siempre a todos los que dais ánimos con vuestros comentarios ^^

Capítulo 12 **John Carling y la venganza de Narcissa.**

Draco esperó a que Blaise declarara en la Oficina de Aurores. Para entonces, el gobierno surafricano también había presentado cargos contra su madre por el asesinato de su noveno marido, oriundo de aquel país; los surafricanos habían conseguido preservar el cadáver intacto todo ese tiempo y habían realizado el hechizo que revelaba que había muerto de la misma manera que el último marido de Chiara Zabini, con el Imago Sucubus.

Blaise decía que su declaración había ido perfectamente y que había podido decir lo que quería. Sobre el papel, su inocencia estaba clara. Su problema era otro, claro: los rumores, los chismes, las malas lenguas. Y Draco, tal y como había prometido, quedó con Harry en el Caldero Chorreante para tratar de echarle un cable a su amigo.

-Harry, quería pedirte un favor. Aunque bueno, no es para mí, es para Blaise.

Harry le miró con curiosidad y algo de recelo; no parecía excesivamente deseoso de echarle una mano a Blaise, Draco imaginó que aquello se debía a que nunca se habían llevado bien, no a que lo considerara cómplice de Chiara.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Blaise está un poco preocupado por su reputación –le explicó-. Algunos padres han escrito a Hogwarts protestando por su presencia allí. Hay gente que cree que tiene algo que ver con los asuntos de su madre, cuando la verdad es que ellos dos apenas tienen relación. Quiero ayudarle, así que voy a dar una cena dentro de dos o tres semanas con Blaise y algunos amigos, entre ellos Sienna Bullard, y me gustaría que tú también vinieras.

-¿Va a salir en los periódicos o algo así? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, claro que no. Es una cena privada.

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento.

-No es que no quiera ir, pero no entiendo muy bien en qué consiste ese favor que se supone que te estoy haciendo.

-En que los otros invitados pensarán: "Oh, Harry Potter no se sentaría en la misma mesa que Blaise Zabini si éste tuviera algo que ver con los líos de su madre"; es un modo de pensar lamentable y limitado y lo desapruebo enérgicamente, pero eh, yo no he inventado el mundo mágico. –Harry se echó a reír-. Pero ahora en serio, Harry: Blaise está en una situación jodida. Él no tiene la culpa de lo que su madre haga o deje de hacer.

-Sé que es inocente –dijo Harry, asintiendo.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás? –Y como todavía no lo veía convencido del todo añadió-: Plantéatelo sólo como una cena normal. Vienes, cenas, hablas un poco con la gente y cuando te canses te vas tranquilamente. Y puedes traerte a alguien, si quieres. No tienes por qué pegarte a Blaise y fingir que eres amigo suyo ni nada por el estilo.

Después de unos segundos, Harry volvió a asentir.

-De acuerdo.

Draco le sonrió.

-Genial, gracias.

Harry apartó la vista un instante.

-Pero sólo por esta vez, ¿eh? No me importa ayudarte, pero ya sabes que no me siento muy cómodo con esas cosas.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Yo tampoco organizaría una cena así si no fuera por hacerle el favor. Pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer, Harry? Amigos… Dan faena, pero los quieres igual.

* * *

Dos días después de aquella conversación, cuando Harry aún estaba pensando si debía llevar a alguien a la cena de Draco o no, una pareja de sangremuggles con dos hijos de ocho y cinco años instalados en el mundo muggle desaparecieron. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que habían sido los Parásitos y no Augustus Rookwood, porque este último parecía moverse espoleado por la venganza y esa familia no tenía ninguna relación con su encarcelamiento. Además, Rookwood había dejado algunas pistas tras de sí, mientras que en esta desaparición, para variar, no había nada a lo que aferrarse.

En medio de aquella crisis, cuando los ánimos estaban bastante crispados, llegó un momento en el que nadie había querido pensar demasiado: las penas más suaves de algunos de los condenados de la Jaula estaban a punto de cumplirse. Eran muggles que simplemente habían sabido que sus cónyuges o sus hijos o sus hermanos habían estado colaborando con los Vengadores. Había voces en el mundo mágico, incluso dentro del Wizengamot, que pedían directamente que se les dejara pudrirse a todos en la Jaula y aducían que era absurdo dejarlos salir para que pudieran reunirse de nuevo con sus compinches.

Muy en el fondo, Harry pensaba que lo más sensato sería mantener a toda aquella gente encerrada al menos hasta que acabara la guerra, como hacían los muggles con los soldados enemigos, en los campos de prisioneros. Aunque había reconocer que la estancia en la Jaula estaba destrozando a la mayoría de los presos, y eso que las condiciones eran mejores que las de Azkaban, siempre corrían el riesgo de que regresaran con los Parásitos. ¿Y qué necesidad tenían ellos de dejar que eso ocurriera? Pero Harry también sabía que no les quedaba más remedio que dejarlos ir por la sencilla razón de que la primera ministra no consentiría sin más que encerraran a los suyos indefinidamente; además, en muchos casos eso chocaría frontalmente con las coartadas que había creado el ministerio de magia para justificar en su momento todas esas ausencias muggles.

Él no era el único con esa preocupación en la cabeza y durante algunos días se escucharon varias sugerencias: la más razonable de todas era el Obliviate, hacerles olvidar que la magia existía. Naturalmente, todos ellos eran parientes de algún mago, así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que volvieran a saber de su existencia. Pero no podrían hablar de la Jaula ni del Wizengamot ni de nada de lo que ellos habían visto.

Y entonces los Inefables salieron del Departamento de Misterios con una solución aún mejor.

-Se llama el Bloqueo –les empezó a explicar Cho en la Sala de Reuniones. Al parecer el hechizo había sido cosa suya-. Podríamos considerarlo una mezcla entre el Obliviate y el hechizo ata-lenguas con el que impedimos habitualmente que los muggles puedan hablar de nuestro mundo. Tiene unos efectos parecidos al segundo nivel de la Cuarentena. Cuando lo usemos en nuestros prisioneros muggles, serán incapaces de recordar nada de lo que se les cuente sobre la magia. No importa que los Parásitos traten de reclutarlos de nuevo; serán totalmente inútiles. Y lo mejor de todo es que funciona igual que el hechizo de confidencialidad: la única persona que puede levantarlo es la persona que lo ha ejecutado en primer lugar.

Harry sonrió, comprendiendo que podía ser la solución que andaba buscando, y vio que otros pensaban como él.

-¿Entonces no hace falta que los Obliviateemos? –preguntó Shacklebolt.

-No, con el Bloqueo no es necesario. Olvidarán todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico, la magia, nosotros… Todo. Y serán incapaces de volver a recordarlo aunque los dejes en mitad del callejón Diagon.

-¿Se acordarán de sus parientes magos? –preguntó Hermione, con un poco de preocupación.

Harry, que no había pensado en ello, miró a Cho en busca de una respuesta. Los parientes magos de los muggles de la Jaula eran Parásitos o Vengadores, pero aun así era injusto que un padre olvidara a su hijo o una mujer a su esposo.

-Se acordarán de las personas –contestó Cho, con ese tono cortés, pero ligeramente tenso que siempre usaba con Hermione en las reuniones-. No se acordarán de que son magos.

-Eso sí, hay que decir que es un hechizo complicado –añadió madam Shadows, la jefa de los Inefables-: sólo pueden llevarlo a cabo expertos en Obliviates y Legeremantes.

-No importa, no importa, es fantástico –dijo Shacklebolt-. Creo que es lo que estábamos buscando. Inefable Ling, nos ha sacado de un buen lío.

Cho sonrió, orgullosa.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

Tenía motivos para estarlo, pensó Harry. El hechizo de Bloqueo les permitiría solucionar el problema de los prisioneros muggles. Y en cuanto a los prisioneros con magia… Bueno, esos eran otro asunto, pero si eran magos desde siempre no habría razón para preocuparse por lo que pudiera pensar el mundo muggle de ellos, y si eran magos con magia robada, sus condenas eran tan largas que la guerra ya habría terminado de un modo u otro para cuando tuvieran que pensar en su liberación. Un problema menos en el que pensar, pues; y eso siempre era bienvenido.

Pero cuando salió de la reunión le esperaba una noticia desagradable: uno de los presos de Azkaban, al parecer, se había suicidado durante la noche, se había cortado las venas. Era uno de los antiguos Purificadores, uno de los dos grupos que habían creado los Parásitos con el fin de dividir al mundo mágico. No había habido magia negra implicada, por eso los aurores no habían sido los primeros en enterarse ni estaban ahora al cargo de la investigación, pero cuando Harry supo que el carcelero que había estado de guardia por la noche había sido Carling empezó a tener serias dudas sobre lo que había pasado ahí y se fue a hablar con Belby.

-El medimago Keen ya ha presentado su informe sobre el cadáver –le dijo el jefe de los vigiles-. No hay señales de magia de ningún tipo, sólo las heridas en sus muñecas. Es un suicido, Harry.

Harry tenía a Keen por un hombre honrado, no veía motivos para dudar de él. Pero aun así, no le parecía que la presencia de Carling en esa planta la noche anterior fuera simple coincidencia.

-No es la primera vez que un preso muerte cuando Carling está de guardia.

-No, ya lo sé. Aquí tienes una copia de su declaración –dijo Belby, usando un hechizo para duplicar uno de los pergaminos que tenía sobre la mesa-. Y yo tampoco me fío un pelo de él, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Pero hemos hablado con los otros presos de la planta y ninguno de ellos ha metido a Carling en esto. Si nadie le acusa de nada, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros? Y en todo caso, no hay duda que ha sido un suicidio, El ángulo y la profundidad de los cortes de sus muñecas indican que se lo hizo él mismo; encontraron el cuchillo casero a su lado, sólo con sus huellas. Como ya te he dicho, nadie le había hecho la Imperius ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué crees que pudo hacer Carling? ¿Presionarlo para que se suicidara? Va a ser difícil de probar, sobre todo si los otros presos se niegan a hablar.

Harry sabía que Belby tenía razón, pero también sabía que Carling no era un buen hombre en absoluto. Se lo decían las tripas. De un modo u otro, lo quería fuera de Azkaban.

* * *

-¿Has oído lo del preso que se ha suicidado en Azkaban?

Draco alzó las cejas; Harry no se andaba con demasiados rodeos, desde luego.

-Es la noticia del día.

-Creo que Carling ha tenido algo que ver.

-Entra dentro de lo posible –dijo, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa. ¿Era eso para lo que Harry había ido esa tarde a Malfoy manor? ¿Para sonsacarle sobre Carling?

-No sé si los vigiles van a poder averiguar algo. Pero creo que como mínimo es hora de que ese hombre deje de trabajar en Azkaban. Quizás sea imposible probar que tuvo algo que ver con lo de anoche, pero si salen a la luz otros trapos sucios…

Draco respiró hondo para calmarse.

-Si lo que quieres es que acuse a Carling de algo, no voy a hacerlo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no? Sé que le odias a muerte. ¿No te gustaría verlo en la calle?

-No a cualquier precio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Había algo en el tono de Harry que hizo que Draco recordara por qué en el pasado lo había encontrado insoportable.

-Que no voy a acusarlo de nada.

-Pero ¿por qué no? ¿No te das cuenta de que si no le paramos los pies podría volver a hacerlo?

-Pues busca a alguien que quiera denunciarlo, pero conmigo no cuentes.

-Pero, ¿por qué no? –repitió, insistiendo-. ¿Es que no te importa lo que pueda hacerle a los demás?

Draco se sintió acorralado.

-Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Potter.

Una expresión herida cruzó fugazmente por sus ojos verdes.

-Comprendo –dijo, poniéndose en pie-. Lamento haberte molestado, _Malfoy_.

Harry dio media vuelta y se marchó del salón, sin duda para irse de la mansión. Draco no le detuvo, furioso con él. ¿Desde cuando Carling era su responsabilidad? En todo caso él era una víctima más de aquel hijo de puta. ¿Por qué tenía que ir Harry y mirarlo como si fuera un gusano cobarde o algo así? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Su madre llegó poco después a Malfoy manor; ella también había oído lo del suicidio. Aún irritado, Draco le contó lo que Harry le había pedido, consciente de que quizás podía pedírselo también a ella; mejor que estuviera preparada para algo así.

-Prométeme que no contarás nada –dijo, mortalmente seria-. Me da igual que Harry insista, prométemelo.

-Claro que no voy a contar nada –replicó Draco-. ¿Crees que me he vuelto loco? No tiene derecho a pedirme algo así.

Pensar en el modo en el que se había ido de Malfoy manor redobló su malestar.

-Le honra que quiera evitar que Carling siga haciendo daño en Azkaban. Posiblemente no se le ha ocurrido pensar lo que podría significar para nosotros declarar contra ese desgraciado. Espero que lo haya entendido cuando se lo has explicado.

Draco se quedó un poco parado al escuchar aquello.

-Bueno… En realidad no le he explicado nada. Nos hemos puesto a discutir y se ha marchado todo enfadado.

-Draco...

-¡Me pone de los nervios! –se justificó.

Pero su madre, que parecía haberse recuperado ya del susto que se había llevado al enterarse de las intenciones de Harry, aún lo miraba como si fuera un niño especialmente obtuso.

-Creo que se merece una explicación, Draco. No hace falta que entres en detalles, pero no puedes esperar que entienda algo así si tú no le dices nada.

Draco tuvo que admitir que su madre podía tener razón en eso; Harry podía ser un hombre muy compasivo, pero en ocasiones le costaba ver las cosas desde otros puntos de vista. Y él, desde luego, no había hecho nada por intentar explicarle por qué no quería mezclarse en ese asunto. Se había puesto a la defensiva y como siempre le ocurría cuando estaba a la defensiva, había reaccionado mal.

Aquella era una conversación con potencial para resultar tremendamente incómoda y Draco trató de posponerla. Pero se sentía cada vez peor por haber tenido esa discusión con Harry; no le gustaba nada estar peleado con él. Unas horas más tarde, resignado a lo inevitable, lo llamó por Red Flú y le preguntó si podía pasar a Grimmauld Place a hablar con él. Harry dijo que sí, aunque se le notaba un poco frío. Draco cruzó por la chimenea y se encontró poco después sentado cara a cara con él.

-No he cambiado de idea –le avisó, observando que esas palabras no eran bien recibidas-. Pero quiero explicarte por lo menos por qué no voy a hacerlo. Creo que te mereces saberlo. –Harry no dijo nada, esperaba esa explicación. Draco luchó contra una nueva y repentina oleada de irritación; era su propia vergüenza la que le estaba haciendo reaccionar así, lo sabía. Y Harry quizás debería imaginárselo, siendo un auror y tal, pero esa no era la cuestión. Draco se forzó a hablar, aunque no consiguió mantener la cabeza erguida; no podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras le hablaba de todo eso-. No puedo ir y contarle al Wizengamot las cosas que Carling me hizo durante el mes que estuve en Azkaban. No quiero que mis hijos las sepan, no quiero que sepan lo asustado que estaba, ni el modo en el que dejé que ese cabrón me humillara y se riera de mí. Si me hubiera pegado una paliza, si me hubiera cruciado o algo así… Eso sería más fácil de contar. Pero no fueron cosas así. Fueron cosas que me quitaron la dignidad y me hicieron parecer patético. –El corazón había empezado a latirle más rápido, pánico residual de aquellos recuerdos-. No voy a contar nada de eso delante del Wizengamot y mucho menos para que llegue a oídos de Scorpius y Cassandra.

La expresión de Harry había dejado de ser fría a mitad discurso; ahora parecía terriblemente consternado. Sin decir nada se levantó de su silla y se dio dos vueltas por el salón como un león enjaulado. Después se detuvo, mirándolo con ojos en los que latían mil emociones distintas.

-Draco, ¿te…? ¿Te violó?

Draco dio un respingo.

-¡No, no! No, Carling nunca me puso las manos encima. Ni ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. –Apretó los dientes un momento, recordando el día en el que Carling le había dicho que habían asesinado a su madre, lo mucho que se había reído al verlo llorar-. Sí me amenazó con hacerlo, eso sí. También me dijo que Rabastan Lestrange le había ofrecido diez mil galeones si me llevaba a su celda y le dejaba que se divirtiera conmigo un par de horas. Otras veces, cuando le tocaba servirnos la comida, me decía que había echado alguna porquería en mi ración y yo nunca podía estar seguro de cuándo era cierto y cuándo era mentira. Yo era un crío, Harry. Y llevaba un año siendo torturado cada dos por tres por Voldemort, o mi tía… O había visto cómo torturaban a mis padres. No estaba en mi mejor momento y no era capaz de mantener la calma cuando Carling empezaba con sus jueguecitos. ¿Entiendes? ¿Entiendes por qué no quiero que todo esto salga a la luz?

Su tono de voz había sonado al final un poco más desesperado de lo que había pretendido y Draco descubrió que le aterraba la posibilidad de que Harry pudiera despreciarlo por haber demostrado tan poca entereza. Pero cuando consiguió reunir el valor para enfrentarse a sus ojos de nuevo, vio que Harry asentía y que en su cara no había ni rastro de desprecio o burla.

-Lo siento… No debería haberte presionado así.

-No, yo… Debería haberte explicado todo esto. –Se quedó mirando el sello de los Malfoy-. No quiero que la gente me vea y piense en el modo en el que me humilló. Y mis hijos… No, no lo soportaría.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Draco alzó la vista al notar la mano de Harry posándose en su hombro brevemente.

-Oye, si no quieres testificar en el Wizengamot no pasa nada, lo comprendo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no deberías sentirte avergonzado de lo que pasó, tú no. Al que se le debería caer la cara de vergüenza es a ese hijo de puta. Y Scorpius y Cassandra te quieren, ellos estarían de tu parte, lo comprenderían.

-No puedo –repitió, negando con la cabeza.

Por suerte, Harry no insistió.

-Está bien, olvídalo. Pero por favor… no seas tan duro contigo mismo, ¿vale? –Meneó la cabeza-. No voy a dejar que siga tratando así a los presos. Hayan hecho lo que hayan hecho, no van a Azkaban para un ese cabrón los torture.

-Estaría bien que perdiera su trabajo, pero no creo que vayas a encontrar a nadie que quiera acusarlo. Ni siquiera creo que vaya a servir de nada. Ya te lo he dicho, no es como si me hubiera dado una paliza.

Pero los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de una determinación que Draco conocía muy bien. Quizás Carling no iba a durar mucho en Azkaban, después de todo.

* * *

Harry había pasado toda la noche reprimiendo su deseo de ir a buscar a Carling y matarlo personalmente con sus propias manos. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que Draco le había contado y recordaba su expresión abochornada y dolida sus instintos asesinos se hacían más fuertes. Era un milagro que Draco no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía Harry por él, porque probablemente nunca se había notado tanto.

En cuanto llegó al ministerio se fue directamente a hablar con Belby para contarle la clase de cosas que hacía Carling sin mencionar el nombre de Draco. Belby le escuchó con expresión disgustada, pero no salió corriendo a detener a ese cabrón.

-La persona que te ha contado eso… ¿está dispuesta a testificar?

-No –admitió Harry.

Amaba demasiado a Draco para criticarlo por su decisión, aunque eso significara que Carling podía seguir libre para provocar más angustia y muerte entre los presos. En parte, podía entenderlo, porque suponía que él habría sentido algo parecido si hubiera tenido que denunciar a los Dursley y contar delante de la policía, de un juez, el modo en el que le habían tratado. Lo habría hecho, si hubiera habido otro niño mago en peligro de ser maltratado por ellos, pero habría sido una experiencia dolorosa y un poco humillante; aun sabiendo que la culpa recaía enteramente sobre Vernon y Petunia, le daba una extraña vergüenza saber que había significado tan poco para ellos.

-Pues entonces seguimos como antes, y el problema es que aunque encontráramos alguien dispuesto a declarar frente al Wizengamot, creo que no conseguiríamos una condena.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no?

Belby hizo un gesto de impotencia con las manos.

-Vamos, Harry… Estamos hablando de asesinos, ladrones, mortífagos, traficantes de pociones… ¿Crees que al Wizengamot va a importarles mucho que un guardia se burle de ellos? La única manera de que pierda su trabajo es que hiera gravemente a un preso o algo así.

-Pero ese chico se suicidó, Marcus.

-Tú lo has dicho, se suicidó. No lo mató Carling, no directamente al menos, y eso es lo único que podría funcionar ante el Wizengamot.

Harry respiró hondo, sabiendo que Belby no tenía la culpa de nada, sólo le estaba diciendo lo que iba a pasar. En el mundo mágico no existía el delito de maltrato psicológico como tal.

-Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer.

-Bueno, en teoría yo podría pedir su traslado al cuerpo de vigiles, pero olvídate de eso porque lo último que quiero es tener a ese tipo entre mis hombres. A la larga haría más daño aquí del que está haciendo en Azkaban.

-Entonces dile a Moonfleet que lo vigile de cerca –replicó Harry, con dureza-. Déjale muy claro que si siguen produciéndose suicidios en Azkaban nuestro Departamento elevará una queja al ministro y que yo mismo pediré su dimisión frente al Wizengamot. Un alcaide que no es capaz de controlar a sus guardias no merece ser alcaide.

* * *

Desde que había tenido ese último encontronazo con Carling, Narcissa había decidido que le haría pagar todas las ofensas que ella y su familia habían sufrido a manos de ese gusano despreciable. Con la información de sus movimientos disponible gracias a la vigilancia de uno de sus elfos, se había entretenido bastante considerando los pros y los contras de todos los planes que se le habían pasado por la cabeza. Obviamente no quería hacer nada que pudiera volverse contra ella. No tenía intención alguna de acabar en Azkaban o de causarle problemas a Draco, con todo lo que se había esforzado en limpiar el apellido Malfoy tras la guerra. Pero ahora, por fin, estaba convencida de haber encontrado el plan perfecto. Después de una última vacilación, agarró una pluma, la mojó en tinta y comenzó a escribir usando una caligrafía distinta a la suya, menos elegante.

"_Querido A;_

_El otro día me contaron que nuestro amigo en común John Carling acostumbra a ir muchos sábados por la noche a un pub muggle llamado Old Bobby, en Newcastle. Al parecer bebe bastante y sale de allí bastante borracho. ¿No te preocupa que pueda pasarle algo? Un hombre como él, con tantos enemigos, no debería exponerse así, ni tampoco debería ir esas mañanas de domingo a pescar truchas al Test, en Hampshire. Es peligroso."_

Narcissa dobló el pergamino, el más vulgar que tenía, sin firmar. Después caminó hacia la lechucería, donde esperaba una lechuza nueva, absolutamente común, que había comprado oculta bajo una poción multijugos. Narcissa le ató con cuidado la carta a la pata y le lanzó un último hechizo que limpiaba tanto a la lechuza como al pergamino de sus huellas.

-Busca a Augustus Rookwood.

El animal salió volando por la ventana y Narcissa observó cómo desaparecía por el horizonte con una sonrisa. No podía estar segura de que Rookwood fuera a ir tras Carling, claro, pero algo le decía que sí lo haría, una vez se asegurara de que no era una trampa. Y cuando lo hiciera, Carling moriría gritando, tal y como ella le había prometido mentalmente.

Satisfecha, Narcissa dejó la lechucería y se dirigió a hablar con los elfos para darle los últimos toques a los preparativos de la cena de esa noche, la primera que Draco organizaba por propia voluntad desde lo de Windfield. Su hijo no le había dado muchas explicaciones, pero sólo tenía que mirar la lista de invitados y pensar un poco para sumar dos y dos. Estaba claro que Draco quería echarle una mano a su amigo Blaise.

Imago Sucubus… A Narcissa le dolía un poco en su orgullo no haber oído hablar nunca de él. Desde luego nunca lo habría utilizado, con lo mucho que había amado a Lucius, pero era la clase de hechizo que una bruja con recursos conocía. Por si acaso.

Por otro lado, no sabía si admirar a Chiara Zabini o desaprobar sus acciones. Quizás una mezcla de ambos. Hacía falta inteligencia, astucia y sangre fría para haberse librado de los aurores durante más de cuarenta años, para haber embaucado a tanto millonario idiota. Pero lo que había cometido eran simples asesinatos, motivados no por venganza ni por ideales políticos, simplemente… porque sí. Como estilo de vida. Y algunos de ellos hasta habían sido sangrepuras, como el padre de Blaise, gente perfectamente respetable.

En opinión de Narcissa, la sorpresa más grande de aquella cena era la presencia de Harry. Por comentarios sueltos de Draco, Andromeda y Ted, por lo que ella misma había observado ahora que lo conocía mejor, saltaba a la vista que a Harry no le gustaba mucho participar en esa clase de jueguecitos. ¡Ni siquiera había hecho nada de ese estilo por su hijo James! Pero allí estaba; tenía que haber sido como favor hacia Draco, porque dudaba mucho que fuera por simpatía hacia Blaise, con el que no tenía relación alguna, que ella supiera.

Draco había sentado a Blaise entre Harry y Sienna Bullard. Narcissa les observó mientras cenaban. Chiara Zabini podía ser una asesina en serie, pero desde luego había educado a su hijo para saber moverse en esta clase de situaciones. Blaise habló de algunos sucesos de actualidad con Bullard y de algunos hechizos de Defensa con Potter y su comportamiento fue impecable: agradable con ambos, sin pasarse de obsequioso con ninguno de los dos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar pasaron a otro salón a tomar café y licores; Blaise se quedó hablando con Bullard, pero Harry se reunió con Ted y Draco. Narcissa, que estaba charlando con su hermana y los Withers, dejó de prestarles atención, pero se giró hacia ellos cuando les escuchó reírse. Era Ted, que les estaba contando algo que debía resultar particularmente divertido. Un poco más lejos, Lena Kaminskyle lanzaba miradas en las que se mezclaba el rencor y el amor herido, pero eso era habitual desde que Ted había iniciado una relación con Rebeca Warbeck. Pero de repente captó algo en una mirada que Harry le estaba dirigiendo a Draco y se quedó atónita.

¿Podía ser…?

Narcissa siguió observando en busca de una confirmación, pero lo que fuera que había visto ya no estaba allí. Dudaba, no sabía qué pensar. ¿Se lo habría imaginado? Y si Harry sentía algo por Draco, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía de eso? Narcissa trató de rememorar las últimas visitas de Harry buscando algún indicio, alguna señal. Desde luego, tenía que haber sido después de la muerte de Lucius y Astoria. Quizás a lo largo de esos sábados en los que salían juntos al mundo muggle. Quizás hacían algo más que ir a tomar algo.

Narcissa volvió a mirar a su hijo disimuladamente. No, Draco no se acostaba con Harry. Se acostaba con alguien de vez en cuando, probablemente, pero no con Harry. Fueran o no ciertas sus sospechas, lo que estaba claro es que Draco no sabía nada. Se comportaba con Harry como si estuviera con cualquier otro amigo.

¿Debía intervenir? Narcissa comprendió que si le comentaba algo a Draco podía provocar un distanciamiento entre ambos. Su hijo había amado a Astoria tanto como ella misma había amado a Lucius y eso no era algo que pudiera olvidarse en el transcurso de una sola vida. Probablemente se sentiría incómodo sabiendo de los supuestos sentimientos de Harry por él y la amistad entre ambos se resentiría; eso era lo último que ella deseaba, consciente de lo mucho que Harry había ayudado a Draco a salir del pozo en el que se había sumido tras la masacre de Windfield. Draco necesitaba la amistad de Harry y Narcissa no quería ponerla en peligro.

No, si Harry sentía algo, tenía el buen juicio de ocultarlo. Ella debía ser cómplice de ese silencio.

Narcissa decidió olvidarse del tema y continuar disfrutando de la agradable velada, pero descubrió que no le resultaba fácil. Quizás porque no paraba de recordar que Harry había sobrevivido dos veces al Avada Kedavra, había vencido a Voldemort, había robado en Gringotts. Harry se caracterizaba por hacer muchas cosas que se consideraban imposibles, así que si alguien era capaz de conseguir que Draco volviera a enamorarse…

La idea de que su hijo y Harry pudieran convertirse en pareja resultaba un tanto chocante, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta la relación que ya existía entre Albus y Scorpius, pero no la encontraba censurable. Aunque Harry sólo fuera mestizo, lo compensaba de sobra con su estatus en el mundo mágico, pocos habían con más poder e influencia que él. Además, no era del todo desastroso en sociedad y ahora parecía gustarle Malfoy manor. Pero lo más importante era que Narcissa lo veía capaz de hacer feliz a Draco, si éste le daba una oportunidad. Se entendían bien, Harry sabía cómo lidiar con el carácter mercurial y un tanto complicado de Draco. Se guardaban las espaldas mutuamente.

Quizás lo mejor era aguardar acontecimientos. No quería intervenir, todavía no. Primero trataría de averiguar si sus sospechas sobre Harry eran ciertas. Después ya decidiría si dejar que el destino siguiera su curso o darle a Draco un empujoncito.


	13. El juicio de Chiara

**NdA:** A partir del próximo capítulo habrá dos capítulos a la semana. Postearé los miércoles por la noche y los domingos, probablemente avanzada la tarde. Un beso y como siempre, muchas gracias a los que comentáis y mandáis ánimos.

Capítulo 13 **El juicio de Chiara**

_Caro mio:_

_¿Qué está pasando? Te escribo casi todos los días, pero apenas me llegan cartas tuyas, cartas frías que no parecen las cartas que un hijo le escribiría a su madre. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que en esta oscuridad tú eres el único consuelo que me queda? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me trates con este despego?_

_La vida aquí es una pesadilla. Todos me tratan como si fuera un monstruo. Pero yo no he hecho nada, Blaise, no he hecho nada. No me cansaré de repetirlo una y mil veces. Soy inocente. Todo eso del Imago Sucubus no son más que tonterías, invenciones de alguna mujer despechada que habrá amado en vano a alguno de mis maridos o de mis amantes. Soy tu madre, tú me conoces. ¿Sería yo capaz de hacer algo así?_

_Escríbeme. Ven a verme, te lo suplico. Sé que con la Cuarentena es casi imposible, pero tiene que haber una manera, tiene que haberla. Te necesito aquí, a mi lado. Sé que si consigo verte todo irá bien._

_Tu madre que te quiere_

_Chiara Zabini_

* * *

Los dos niños de primero, Gryffindor o no, parecían absolutamente aterrorizados y Blaise estaba obteniendo una oscura gratificación de ese hecho.

-…diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y la próxima vez que vuelvan siquiera a rozarme no quedará de ustedes ni…

-¡Zabini!

El tono de voz era lo bastante autoritario para hacerle reaccionar. Blaise giró la cabeza y vio a Arcadia acercándose a él por el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, soltando al niño que tenía agarrado por el brazo.

-McGonagall te llama –dijo ella secamente.

Blaise miró a los dos alumnos que tenía acorralados contra la pared, las dos bestezuelas que habían chocado contra él al girar la esquina, y tras dirigirles una última mirada de odio reconcentrado se marchó de allí para ver qué narices quería la directora. Le pareció oír que Arcadia les decía algo a los alumnos, pero no le importaba demasiado lo que pudiera ser. Que aprendieran a caminar, malditos estúpidos. No eran los únicos seres vivos del colegio.

-¡Zabini!

Era Arcadia, de nuevo, en un tono parecido al que había usado para llamarlo la primera vez.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

Ella no habló hasta que se acercó de nuevo a él.

-No te molestes, McGonagall no te espera. –Blaise frunció las cejas con confusión-. Sólo estaba alejándote de esos críos.

-No necesitaba que me alejaras de ellos.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Mira, soy consciente de que tienes problemas personales, pero…

Blaise se puso rígido.

-Mis problemas personales no son asunto tuyo.

Arcadia dejó escapar un resoplido sarcástico, despectivo.

-Oh, por favor… Sí, ya recuerdo… Eres demasiado digno para hablar de ese tema. Pero por lo visto desahogar tus frustraciones con niños de once años no está por debajo de ti, ¿es eso? Tienes un concepto de la dignidad bastante extraño, Zabini. –Blaise se quedó ofendido, pero sin saber qué decir-. Pues bien, ya que te puedes apañar tú solo, busca otra manera para calmar esos ánimos, ¿entendido? No creo que tampoco te haga gracia acabar con la reputación de ser un imbécil.

Y con eso dio media vuelta y se marchó, sin esperar respuesta por su parte. Blaise la observó marchar un par de segundos, buscando desesperadamente algo que contestarle, algo que le permitiera salir vencedor de aquella discusión. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Molesto y humillado, se marchó también.

* * *

Uno de los hechizos más difíciles que James y Fred tenían que aprender para la obra era el de conjurar dragones. Por supuesto, no se trataba de hacer aparecer dragones de verdad, eso habría sido una locura, sino de crear una ilusión, pero la cosa no era nada fácil. Era un hechizo complicado, que requería imaginación y atención a los detalles; según el libro, ayudaba un poco ser capaz de conjurar un Patronus.

James y Fred se habían marchado cerca del Bosque Prohibido para practicar. La mañana de sábado era algo desapacible, con una lluvia intermitente, y había pocos alumnos fuera del castillo.

-Bien, empecemos –dijo James, sacando su varita. Entonces se concentró en un hébrido negro, tratando de visualizar mentalmente todos los detalles-. _¡Draconis Probo!_

De su varita salió una nube oscura de humo que tomó vagamente la forma de un dragón de quizás un metro de largo, pero se disipó con rapidez en el aire. Y James pronto tuvo ocasión de averiguar que ése era el primer problema con el que se iba a encontrar. Tanto él como su primo parecían incapaces de pasar de ahí, y eso que los dos tenían buena mano en Encantamientos. Después de dos horas practicando y aguantando la llovizna, apenas habían conseguido algún avance. James, un poco frustrado, hizo un Patronus para recordarse a sí mismo que era capaz de conjurar perfectamente otras imágenes de animales.

-Yo no consigo que me salga un animal y mira que lo he intentado –dijo Fred, con un poco de envidia.

-A ver. –Su primo lanzó el Patronus y, efectivamente, sólo consiguió un escudo plateado-. Ya… A nosotros nos dijeron que no debíamos pensar demasiado en el animal, sólo en el recuerdo feliz. A veces estás esperando ver aparecer un ciervo o un león o lo que sea, cuando en realidad ha de aparecer otro animal, y eso hace que la imagen no se solidifique.

Y otras veces la gente tenía miedo de que le saliera un animal que no fuera de su agrado, y eso que no podían aparecer ni insectos ni peces. Un chico del curso de James en Salem lo había pasado fatal porque su patronus había resultado ser un pony. Todos querían animales bonitos o con cierta dignidad. Pero se equivocaban al pensar que los animales les representaban; lo que hacían era reflejar las cualidades que les hacían sentirse bien, a salvo.

Fred se olvidó por un rato del encantamiento de los dragones y se puso a practicar el patronus. James le observó, intentando darle consejos, y se distrajo cuando, al cabo de unos minutos, oyó que Albus le llamaba. Cuando miró en su dirección lo vio acercarse con Seren, Amal y Scorpius.

-¿Has lanzado tú un Patronus? –le preguntó su hermano, con gesto un poco preocupado-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, qué va –dijo James. Y sonrió a Seren-. Sólo estamos practicando uno de los encantamientos de la obra.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No sé por qué no nos enseñan el Expecto Patronus en Hogwarts –dijo Amal-. Parece un hechizo bastante útil. O sea, si te encuentras cara a cara con un dementor y no sabes hacerlo, ¿qué se supone que has de hacer? ¿Joderte?

-Encerrarte en un baño –contestó Scorpius, haciendo una mueca en dirección a Albus.

-Ya te digo.

-¿Queréis que os lo enseñe? –se ofreció James, asegurándose de incluir a Seren en la oferta-. Como Amal dice, nunca se sabe.

Ellos se miraron entre sí; parecían bastante interesados.

-Vale –dijo Albus.

-Pero ahora no, necesitamos chocolate –explicó James-. Si practicas mucho te cansa bastante. Y díselo también a Rose, que seguro que le interesa. ¿Quedamos esta tarde, después del almuerzo?

-¿Aquí mismo?

-Sí, si no llueve más fuerte.

-Vale.

Con eso, los cuatro siguieron su camino. James les observó unos segundos y se giró hacia su primo, dispuesto a reanudar su práctica del Draconis Probo. Fred le estaba mirando de un modo socarrón.

-¿Qué?

-Te gusta bastante, ¿eh?

-¿Quién? –preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

-Malfoy, si te parece. Pues Seren.

James le dio un empujón amistoso.

-Déjame tranquilo y ponte a trabajar.

La verdad es que no se lo explicaba a Fred, entre otras cosas, porque no sabía muy bien cómo explicárselo a sí mismo. No era tímido con las chicas, nunca lo había sido, pero allí en Hogwarts, después de lo de Scorpius, era distinto. Podía notar que muchos se acordaban todavía de eso cuando le veían. Y él se sentía más inseguro de lo normal, no podía evitarlo. Seren podía tener a cualquier chico de Hogwarts, era tan guapa, dulce y valiente… ¿Por qué iba a querer salir con alguien que era casi un paria en el colegio, en el mundo mágico? Sólo estaba siendo amable con él porque era amiga de Albus y… bueno, porque así era Seren, un pedazo de pan.

* * *

A finales de noviembre, una mañana, McGonagall anunció que se suspendían las clases al aire libre y se prohibía salir del castillo porque había aviso de dementores en la zona. Albus intensificó sus esfuerzos con el Expecto Patronus, pero apenas había conseguido que de su varita escapara un chorro de luz plateado, y los demás no lo habían hecho mucho mejor. De hecho, Scorpius y Seren ni siquiera llegaban a conseguir eso.

Los más pequeños estaban un poco preocupados y asustados con todo aquello y él y Rose trataron de tranquilizarlos.

-Con el nivel de protección que tiene ahora Hogwarts es imposible que los dementores puedan entrar en los terrenos, no digamos en el castillo. Y además hay un montón de vigilancia. Aquí dentro estamos totalmente a salvo, no os preocupéis.

Albus se sorprendió un poco al comprobar que no estaba tan asustado como habría imaginado. En tercero había descubierto que los dementores se habían convertido en su boggart, lo que significaba que eran la cosa que más miedo le daba en el mundo. Pero habían pasado tantas cosas que quizás eso había cambiado, y ahora eran los Parásitos o la idea de Scorpius muerto. Un dementor no parecía tan malo en comparación. Scorpius, que en tercero también había hecho el mismo descubrimiento que él, parecía tomárselo con la misma calma. Obviamente no quería encontrárselos, nadie en su sano juicio querría, pero no parecía que le aterrorizaran de manera especial.

Los dementores llegaron a acercarse a Hogwarts. Albus no lo vio, pero los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw del curso de Lily sí, desde la ventana de la clase de Transformaciones, y contaron cómo los vigiles de la zona los habían alejado con patronus. Al día siguiente ya les dejaron volver a salir del castillo.

-¿No hay manera de deshacerse de ellos del todo? –preguntó Amal, mientras iban hacia el invernadero.

-Siempre aparecen más –contestó Rose.

-Pero ¿de dónde salen?

-Amal, eso lo dimos el año pasado. Brotan en los lugares húmedos.

-Sí, no hay huevos de dementor ni dementores bebés ni nada por el estilo –añadió Albus-. Si los hubiera, Hagrid ya habría adoptado uno.

Su prima se echó a reír.

-Ya, bueno, pero ¿qué quieren decir con eso? –insistió Amal-. ¿Que son como setas? O sea, ¿cómo se reproducen? De algún modo tienen que reproducirse.

-Mi madre me contó que se crean a partir de los residuos de magia negra –dijo Rose-. Esos residuos van flotando hacia lugares húmedos y oscuros, y cuando hay suficientes, se crea un dementor.

-Ugh, qué mal rollo.

Cuando llegaron al invernadero se encontraron con los Hufflepuff ya allí dentro y Albus saludó a Seren antes de ocupar su asiento junto a Amal. Neville empezó su clase y Albus se distrajo un poco, todavía pensando en dementores y patronus. Aunque los primeros ya se hubieran marchado, seguía decidido a aprender a hacer los segundos. Su padre había aprendido a los trece, su madre a los catorce… ¡y él ya tenía quince! Era una cuestión de orgullo.

Normalmente practicaba una hora al día. Era imposible dedicarle más tiempo, no con todo lo que tenían que estudiar y que leer. Faltaban meses para los TIMOS, pero ya sentían la presión y los profesores no dejaban de hablarles de ellos. Eran esenciales, de acuerdo. Sin ellos, apenas tendrían salidas laborales. ¿Pero hacía falta que se lo recordaran todos los días?

-Yo ya lo tengo claro –dijo Amal, mientras practicaban el Patronus. James aún no se había reunido con ellos, pero no tardaría en llegar-. Lo que quiero es ser domador de dragones o una cosa así. Voy a vivir en el mundo muggle porque yo paso de estar sin Internet y sin la tridiconsola, pero mi trabajo va a ser la cosa más mágica que uno pueda imaginarse.

-Nadie _doma_ dragones, Amal –puntualizó Scorpius, mirándolo con diversión-. Como mucho puedes aspirar a cuidarlos y sobrevivir.

Albus se concentró en Scorpius, los besos con él, la sensación de plenitud y felicidad que sentía cuando estaba abrazado a él, besándolo, acariciándolo.

_-¡Expecto patronum!_ –Su varita emitió el consabido chorro plateado. No era un gran avance y además se le había puesto un poco dura.

-Ah, ahí viene James –dijo Seren.

Scorpius le guiñó el ojo a Albus.

-Ahí viene James –repitió, imitando el tono de Seren.

Ella chasqueó la lengua en su dirección.

-No seas idiota.

Albus sonrió, aunque no sabía si Scorpius sólo le estaba tomando el pelo a Seren o habría algo más. Observándola a ella y a su hermano, sólo sacó en claro que se caían bien.

James no tenía muchos consejos nuevos que darles sobre cómo ejecutar el Patronus, en realidad, pero se le daba bien eso de ir de un lado a otro y decir "sube un poco más el brazo" y "concéntrate en la sensación de felicidad".

-Hay gente que tiene problemas para hacerlo no por falta de habilidad, sino porque tiene dificultades para experimentar sentimientos al recordar algo. Si os pasa eso… no sé, intentad sentir felicidad por otra cosa. Pensad en algo que os haga felices ahora.

Pero Albus sabía que ese no era el problema. Él se ponía tonto de felicidad pensando en Scorpius. Lo que necesitaba era canalizar bien esa sensación.

_-¡Expecto patronus!_

Esta vez pasó algo distinto. Para su alegría, de su varita surgió un escudo completo. No era el patronus corpóreo, todavía no, pero aquello podía alejar con efectividad a un dementor.

-¡Albus, felicidades! –exclamó James, muy sonriente, dándole una palmadita en la espalda-. Ya casi lo tienes.

-Bien hecho, Al –dijo Scorpius, con un empujoncito.

Albus sonrió también, orgulloso de sí mismo, contento de haber dado un paso más y haber sido el primero en su grupo en conseguirlo. Ahora le faltaba conjurar el animal… y estaba decidido a lograrlo, desde luego, antes de que acabara el curso.

* * *

Blaise había hablado muy poco con Arcadia más allá de lo estrictamente profesional desde su conversación en los pasillos, pero también había tratado de no desahogar su mal humor con los alumnos. La cosa podría haber sido peor, eso estaba claro. Sus compañeros estaban siendo amables con él y siempre le invitaban a unirse a ellos si iban a Hogsmeade a tomar algo, muchos padres de Slytherin le mostraban discretamente su apoyo y tenía la sensación de que la gente lo estaba viendo como una víctima más de su madre, y no como un cómplice. Los alumnos cotilleaban, sin duda, pero tenían la sensatez de hacerlo bien lejos del alcance de sus ojos y sus oídos. Sus abuelos maternos, que amaban a su madre tanto como la temían, le habían mandado todo su cariño. Y sin embargo, el estómago se le llenaba de ácido cada vez que abría El Profeta y leía una noticia sobre su madre o le llegaba una nueva carta suya implorando una visita, despotricando de los jueces argentinos, afirmando su inocencia.

A medida que el juicio se iba acercando las noticias fueron ocupando un lugar más próximo a la primera página. Su madre se había deshecho de dos ciudadanos británicos –su padre y otro infeliz- y no había nada más interesante que contar, aparte de los eternos debates del Wizengamot que no llevaban a ningún sitio.

Cuando por fin llegó el día, Blaise no pudo evitar pensar en ella más de lo que había podido evitarlo en días anteriores. Teniendo en cuenta la diferencia horaria, calculaba que el juicio no empezaría hasta las tres o las cuatro de la tarde. No sabía cuándo cerraban la impresión en El Profeta y si les daría tiempo a incluir algo en el número del día siguiente, pero sin duda en la radio, por la noche, dirían alguna información.

Theo, Draco y Pansy le llamaron después de las clases para ver qué tal estaba y si sabía algo. Él les dijo lo mismo a los tres, que estaba bien y que no sabía nada todavía. Todo el mundo parecía tener esas dos preguntas en la cabeza ese día cuando le miraban, aunque ninguno de sus compañeros se lo había preguntado abiertamente todavía.

Blaise se retiró temprano aquella noche, quería estar en sus habitaciones escuchando la radio y estar solo cuando dijeran algo. Y por fin, ya a las nueve, hablaron del juicio. Habían declarado el auror que había creado el hechizo que revelaba el Imago Sucubus, los aurores argentinos que habían interrogado a su madre y la hermana de Montoro, que explicaba que éste había confesado temer por su vida. Según las noticias, en el exterior de la Casanga, el equivalente argentino del Wizengamot, se había convocado una pequeña multitud exigiendo una condena de culpabilidad.

Cuando las noticias se acabaron, Theo volvió a llamarlo.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres venirte un rato?

-No, estoy bien.

Theo asintió.

-Mira, pase lo que pase, al menos todo acabará pronto. En su caso… probablemente sea todo o nada.

Por dos asesinatos –los surafricanos habían decidido ir en juicio conjunto con los argentinos- podría haberle caído una pena de cárcel. Pero el Imago Sucubus… Aquello era Magia Abominable. Todos los miembros varones de la Casanga debían de tener las pelotas encogidas de miedo al pensar en lo que su madre era capaz de hacerle a un hombre. La Magia Abominable era un camino directo a la peor pena que contemplara el código penal de cada país. Por lo general, Argentina practicaba el beso del dementor para los condenados por los delitos más graves, pero había gente advirtiendo que podía ser peligroso dejar que una de esas criaturas absorbiera un alma manchada por la magia abominable y que lo más sensato era condenarla directamente a muerte.

Al día siguiente le tocó el turno a varios sanadores argentinos y surafricanos: algunos habían atendido a las víctimas cuando su salud había empezado a declinar y otros habían examinado los cadáveres. Los síntomas, en ambos casos, coincidían. A Blaise le pareció que habían demostrado de manera concluyente que los dos hombres habían muerto del mismo modo.

Y por fin, al tercer día, le tocó el turno a hablar a su madre. Había una parte de Blaise que la imaginaba bella y seductora, encandilando a los miembros de la Casanga con sus aires de viuda indefensa e incomprendida. Pero sabía que eso era sólo una ilusión. Había visto fotos de ella en el periódico y su aspecto acusaba los dos meses y pico en la cárcel. Además, iría con una túnica de presa y estaría atada a su silla con cadenas.

Sin embargo, su madre no había llegado tan lejos sin inteligencia y sangre fría. Por lo que contaron en la radio y en la prensa, trató de negarlo todo, de acusar a sus supuestos enemigos de haber orquestado una conspiración contra ella. Su única ventaja, eso Blaise lo sabía, era que era lo bastante ducha en Oclumancia para haber evitado la veritaserum en el interrogatorio, y por lo tanto los aurores no tenían su confesión. Afirmó que no había usado nunca la Magia Abominable, que no había oído hablar jamás del Imago Sucubus y que, desde luego, no había asesinado ni a Montoro ni a ninguno de sus otros maridos. Cuando le preguntaron cómo era posible que Montoro y Vorster, el sudafricano, hubieran muerto bajo las mismas circunstancias, sufriendo los mismos síntomas, respondió con aplomo que las pruebas estaban falsificadas. Pero los argentinos no parecían dispuestos a aceptar alegremente que se acusara a su cuerpo de aurores de falsificar pruebas ni de organizar conspiraciones contra ciudadanos supuestamente inocentes. Los miembros de la Casanga le pidieron nombres, datos, evidencias. Y su madre no pudo aportar nada mínimamente convincente.

Blaise leyó toda aquella información en El Profeta, notando una ligera sensación de ahogo en el pecho, como si le costara un poco respirar. La Casanga tardaría uno o dos días todavía en dar su veredicto, pero era evidente cuál iba a ser. Iba a ser sentenciada a muerte. Lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Incluso en Hogwarts. Levantó la vista y pilló a algunos alumnos mirándole: enseguida agacharon la cabeza.

Blaise respiró lenta y profundamente. Tenía una clase que dar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Blaise terminó su clase de séptimo con los alumnos que preparaban los ÉXTASIS, McGonagall entró al aula con Painer, el tipo del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales y Vector, la profesora de Aritmancia. Algo en la expresión de la directora hizo que Blaise sintiera cómo se le agudizaba la sensación de opresión en el pecho.

-Blaise, la Casanga ya ha emitido un veredicto. Septima se encargará de tu siguiente clase.

-Puedo ocuparme yo –dijo automáticamente, con la boca seca.

-Insisto. Por favor, acompáñanos a mi despacho.

Blaise salió con ella y con Painter mientras Vector se quedaba en la clase. Sabía lo que iban a decirle. La única incógnita era cuándo iba a suceder. Ignoraba cómo funcionaban las cosas en Argentina, pero en la época en la que había existido el beso del dementor en Gran Bretaña no se habían andado con demasiados rodeos; entre la condena y su ejecución rara vez había pasado más de un mes y en algunos casos había sido cuestión de días.

Por fin llegaron al despacho. McGonagall les hizo sentarse, hizo aparecer una bandeja con té y le sirvió rápidamente una taza a Blaise. Té… Sí, claro, un té lo arreglaría todo, seguro.

-Bien, deduzco que la han condenado –dijo, deteniéndose, orgulloso de que su voz sonara firme-, y la única condena posible es a muerte. Sólo me queda por saber la fecha de su ejecución.

Painter vaciló, visiblemente incómodo ante la idea de soltar la información así sin más.

-El seis de enero –contestó al final.

-El seis de enero… Comprendo.

Painter sacó uno de sus papeles.

-Este es el formulario para solicitar un pase de salida del país. Tengo que advertirle que la tramitación lleva dos semanas y que hasta el momento sólo se están concediendo permisos en casos extremos de necesidad nacional, pero…

Pero él tenía contactos. Draco ya le había dicho que podía conseguirle un permiso de salida. Blaise aceptó el papel con un brusco movimiento de cabeza aunque en realidad seguía sin tener intenciones de viajar a Argentina. No, ahora menos que nunca. ¿Por qué iba a querer ver a una asesina capaz de usar Magia Abominable?

-Blaise, creo que deberías tomarte un par de días libres –dijo McGonagall.

-No –contestó rápidamente. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en alejarlo de la normalidad?

-Entonces, al menos, considera que has terminado por hoy –replicó ella en tono mucho más tajante-. Tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte ahora mismo.

Blaise pensaba lo contrario, que dar clases era justo lo que necesitaba para evitar pensar en cosas en las que no quería pensar, pero empezaba a conocer bien a McGonagall y sabía cuando iba a mostrarse inflexible. Cuando salió del despacho estaba irritado, y una vez en sus habitaciones, aunque sólo era media mañana se sirvió un generoso vaso de whisky de fuego. La bebida le sentó bien y le hizo sentirse un poco menos nervioso. Pero no era un remedio milagroso; para dejar darle vueltas a todo aquello habría necesitado acabar borracho perdido y desde luego no pretendía llegar a esos extremos, no en Hogwarts y no a las once y media de la mañana.

El ambiente de la habitación se le empezó a hacer un poco opresivo y decidió ir a su casa, a su verdadera casa en Dover. Noni, su elfo, le recibió con muestras de alegría; desde que lo habían nombrado Jefe de Slytherin no solía ir mucho a su casa fuera de los periodos de vacaciones. Pero una vez allí no se sintió mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en Hogwarts. Más resguardado de miradas indiscretas, quizás, pero no más alejado de sus pensamientos.

Bien, bien, entonces tenía que afrontarlos. Tenía que asumir que en cuestión de horas, al día siguiente como mucho, todo el mundo mágico lo sabría ya. Culpable de realizar Magia Abominable. Nadie recordaba la última vez que alguien la había realizado en Inglaterra.

Y su madre insistiría con más fuerza en que fuera a Argentina a verla una última vez… Oh, podía esperar sentada… Podía esperar sentada hasta el siete de enero.

Blaise no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, caminando arriba y abajo por uno de los salones y tratando de encontrar… ¿qué? ¿Una solución? No había soluciones. Todo lo que podía hacer era apretar los dientes y esperar a que pasara esa maldita fecha. Cuando ella muriera, el tiempo empezaría actuar y poco a poco la gente iría olvidando. Su apellido siempre tendría un tizne de escándalo, pero se había resignado a ello mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero entonces las protecciones de la mansión vibraron. Alguien estaba en la puerta. Por un momento irracional, Blaise pensó que era ella, que de algún modo había escapado y estaba allí, buscándole a él, pero enseguida comprendió que eso era absurdo y mandó a Noni para ver quién era. El elfo regresó al instante.

-Son los amigos del amo. Son el señor Nott, la señora Pucey y el señor Malfoy.

Draco debía de haberse enterado gracias a sus contactos en el ministerio. Demonios, era posible que Draco se hubiera enterado antes que él. Era raro que el ministerio se hubiera dado tanta prisa en comunicarle la sentencia de su madre, probablemente lo habían hecho en cuanto les había llegado la noticia. Quizás esa celeridad también había sido cosa de Draco. ¿O había sido Roger? A pesar de estar separado de su mujer se encontraba en muy buenos términos con ella.

-Diles que pasen –le ordenó de mala gana.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, los tres entraron en el salón con expresión circunspecta.

-Ya sabemos lo de la sentencia –dijo Theo-. Lo sentimos mucho, Blaise. Hemos venido a ver qué tal estás y a hacerte compañía.

-¿Cómo sabíais que estaba aquí?

-He llamado a Hogwarts y me han dicho que habías dejado el castillo –explicó Draco-. Hemos pensado que estarías aquí.

Blaise miró al elfo, sospechando que Draco mentía y que Noni quizás les había dicho algo.

-Estoy bien.

-De acuerdo –dijo Theo sin discutir-. Pero ya que nos tienes en tu salón, invítanos a tomar una cerveza, ¿no?

Blaise dudó un momento y finalmente asintió.

-Noni, tráenos cuatro cervezas de mantequilla. Sentaos.

Pansy y Draco ocuparon dos plazas en uno de los sofás y Theo se sentó en uno de los sillones. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no estaban los cuatro solos? Lo normal era que Pansy estuviera con Adrian y Theo con Daphne. Y antes, Draco con Astoria.

-Si necesitas ayuda para algo, Blaise… -dijo Draco.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta –replicó, sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros. Argentina de nuevo, cómo no-. Pero no necesito nada.

-¿Seguro? –dijo Theo.

-Sí.

Si insistían, amigos de la infancia o no, los tiraría de casa.

-Blaise, ¿has almorzado? –preguntó entonces Pansy-. Ya pasa de la una.

Él dijo que no y Pansy insistió en que le ordenara a Noni que incluyera algo de comer con las cervezas de mantequilla y el resto de la tarde lo pasaron hablando tranquilamente, sin volver a mencionar a su madre. Fue una conversación muy pausada, sin risas: la conversación que podrían haber tenido en el cuarto de un enfermo, en el velatorio de un familiar con el que no tuvieran mucha relación. Y Blaise se dio cuenta de pronto de que agradecía que estuvieran allí, agradecía no estar solo, obsesionándose con todo aquello. No sabía qué podría haber pasado si hubiera tenido que afrontar aquella tarde de pesadilla por su cuenta. Más adelante no le quedaría más remedio que encarar al mundo, pero por unas horas podía resguardarse y reunir fuerzas para la que se le venía encima.

_Continuará_


	14. Nubes negras

**NdA**: Mi ordenador se ha roto, por eso no he podido contestar a vuestros rr. En casa me apaño con una tableta que me permite hacer algunas cosas, pero para actualizar he tenido que venir a casa de mi madre. Se supone que estará arreglado el miércoles, listo para actualizar el siguiente capi, pero bueno, si no, puedo subirlo otra vez desde aquí.

Aunque estos días no pueda contestar a vuestros comentarios, por supuestísimo que los leo y os los agradezco inmensamente ^^ sí me gustaría decirle a **Shoe** que le agradezco mucho su rr y que si alguna vez te animas a hacerlo, no sólo tienes mi permiso, es que estaré presumiendo de ello durante el resto de mi vida, jaja.

Capítulo 14 **Nubes negras**

Cuando Slytherin venció a Gryffindor en el partido de quidditch previo a las Navidades, James descubrió una cosa: había bastantes alumnos de su Casa que le echaban la culpa a él. Lo consideraban mejor Buscador que Dora Jordan y pensaban que podrían haber tenido muchas más posibilidades de ganar la Copa si él hubiera sido el Buscador, cosa que habría sido posible si no hubiera atacado a Scorpius dos años atrás y no tuviera prohibido jugar en los torneos del colegio.

Fred le dijo que también había otros alumnos de Gryffindor que le echaban la culpa a Scorpius de tales condiciones, y otros que se la echaban a McGonagall, y otros que pensaban que Dora debía entrenar más e incluso unos cuantos que pensaban que no era culpa de nadie y que simplemente tenían la mala suerte de que Scorpius era mejor Buscador y punto. Pero a James le dolía en el alma que sus compañeros le culparan de los pocos éxitos de su Casa, él que quería haber sido un motivo de orgullo… Y no había hecho nada digno de admiración, _nada_. Ganar un par de partidos de quidditch.

Al contrario, siempre sería recordado por su crimen.

Era Albus el que se había convertido en un héroe para los Gryffindor. James admitía que se lo había ganado a pulso, su hermano había estado admirable con los dementores, con los Parásitos, con el asunto de Amal del año anterior, pero no podía evitar envidiarlo un poquitín. Si él hubiera hecho algo también… Algo, algo que compensara el horrible episodio de Scorpius.

James estaba pensando en aquello mientras volvían a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad. Él y Fred iban a dedicarle de nuevo algún tiempo al Cuerpo, aunque sus padres, cómo no, decían que lo que tenía que hacer era preocuparse de los ÉXTASIS. Los ÉXTASIS… A veces tenía la sensación de que se estaba engañando a sí mismo con todo aquel asunto, pero se había prometido a sí mismo no rendirse e intentarlo.

-Eh, James…

James, que volvía de cambiarse de ropa en el baño, vio a Seren asomada a la puerta de uno de los compartimentos.

-Hola –dijo, deteniéndose. Seren ya se había cambiado también, y llevaba un suéter gris oscuro de lana y unos pantalones de pana marrones que le sentaban muy bien.

-Ya falta poco para llegar.

James asintió.

-¿Vas a hacer algo especial estas fiestas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Lo de siempre, visitar a la familia y quedar con mis amigas. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo. Y también colaboraré con los Cuervos, claro.

-Yo no sé si apuntarme en Pascua –dijo Seren, y James recordó que cumplía años bastante pronto, a finales de enero o así. Le faltaba poco para la mayoría de edad-. No quiero patrullar ni nada de eso, sólo ayudar en algo que no sea peligroso, pero creo que mis padres se pondrían muy nerviosos, sobre todo después de lo que pasó el año pasado.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –preguntó.

-El tres de febrero.

-Ya serás mayor de edad –señaló-. Tendrás derecho a tomar tus propias decisiones.

-Ya, pero no quiero que lo pasen mal. Además… estoy en quinto. Otra vez. No es como si hubiera terminado Hogwarts, tuviera un trabajo y eso.

-Yo tampoco he terminado Hogwarts.

-Ya, pero yo es que no tengo ni los TIMOS. No sé, igual el año que viene. –Le sonrió-. Yo seré una Cuervo y tú, un aspirante a auror.

James bufó.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

-Que sí, hombre… -dijo ella, dándole ánimos-. Si lo llevas en la sangre…

Pero James meneó la cabeza, disgustado por el comentario. Él no llevaba esas cosas en la sangre. Albus quizás, pero él, no.

-No es tan sencillo. Mira, tengo que irme. Ya nos vemos, feliz Navidad.

Aún alcanzó a ver su expresión desconcertada, casi diría que dolida, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Seren no lo entendía, ella pensaba que… que él sólo tenía que decidir que quería ser auror y ya estaba, como su padre, quien ni siquiera había tenido que terminar sus estudios o pasar test alguno para entrar a la Academia. No se daba cuenta de que, sin importar lo que le hubieran dicho a su padre, lo más probable era que lo consideraran un desequilibrado y lo mandaran de vuelta a su casa, que lo miraran y menearan la cabeza con decepción y pensaran "no es como su padre". No era la persona que Seren creía y no quería estar delante cuando ella lo descubriera.

* * *

Cassandra odiaba las Navidades. El Solsticio estaba bien, porque desde que había empezado el colegio lo celebraba en Hogwarts, con los Slytherin y algunos invitados de otras Casas, y había pasado de ser una reunión familiar a convertirse en algo completamente diferente e indoloro. Pero las Navidades… Le había costado mucho sentarse a la mesa ese día, una mesa en la que faltaban su madre y su abuelo Lucius, en la que _siempre_ faltarían ellos dos. No quería celebrar la Navidad sin ellos.

Pero por suerte ese día ya había pasado y lo más duro había quedado atrás. Los días que tenían por delante, hasta fin de año, eran simples días de vacaciones que podría pasar visitando a sus amigas, yendo de compras y montando a Reina.

Cuando bajó a desayunar se sentía un poco deprimida, pero había quedado en ir a casa de Devika y sabía que ahí se lo pasaría bien. La única que estaba ya en la mesa era su tía Andromeda, quien la saludó con una sonrisa. El día anterior se habían visto por la mañana, pero luego ella y Ted se habían ido a pasar el día con la familia muggle de Ted y por la noche habían ido a hacerle una visita al señor Potter.

-Buenos días, Cassandra, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien –contestó, sin demasiado entusiasmo, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse en su silla.

-¿Os lo pasasteis bien ayer?

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-También. No son muchos, pero forman un grupito animado.

Cassandra se sirvió una sola tostada, pues no tenía mucha hambre.

-¿Ellos saben que sois magos?

-Mi suegra y mi cuñado, sí. Los demás, no.

-¿No te da miedo que sean Parásitos? –le preguntó, clavando la vista en ella.

-¿Te da a ti miedo que lo seamos Teddy o yo? –le preguntó su tía a la vez, sin inmutarse-. Podríamos serlo también.

Cassandra, que no se lo había planteado, lo consideró durante unos segundos.

-No, vosotros no sois Parásitos.

-Ellos tampoco. Aunque podrían haberlo sido. Hubo un tiempo en el que sentían tanto dolor como el que sientes tú ahora. Los mortífagos habían matado a su hijo y a su nieta. Mis suegros podrían haber decidido que querían vengarse de nuestro mundo. Pero no son así.

La llegada de su abuela puso fin a la conversación; Cassandra no habría sabido qué contestarle a su tía, de todos modos. Ella sabía que su padre decía constantemente que había que acusar sólo a los Parásitos y que entre las filas de estos también había algún sangrepuras como ese Montague y todas esas cosas, pero en el fondo de su corazón pensaba que toda la culpa era de los muggles. No causaban más que problemas, siempre lo habían hecho. No quería matarlos ni hacerles daño, pero si hubiera podido les habría mandado a todos a otro planeta en la otra punta de la galaxia, donde nunca hubieran podido encontrarles.

-Andromeda, ¿quieres que vayamos esta tarde a tomar el té a casa de los Bulstrode?

-Oh, Cissy, me encantaría, pero ya he quedado.

-¿Tienes planes?

-Sí, mi cuñada y yo vamos a ir a cambiar un regalo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo del mundo muggle?

-No, gracias, tenemos la despensa llena.

-¿Y tú, Cassandra?

-No, gracias.

-Vaya… -dijo su abuela Narcissa-. Qué pena que no puedas venir, Andy.

Cassandra no había estado prestando mucha atención, pero algo en el tono de su abuela hizo que alzara la vista y las mirara a ambas.

-Otro día –dijo su tía-. No sabía que fueras a quedar con ellos.

-Ya, pero es que… últimamente sales tanto…

Su tía sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

-Qué exagerada. Tú siempre has sido una planta de interior, Narcissa. Pero a mí me gusta un poco de barullo a mi alrededor de vez en cuando.

Esta vez fue su padre quien puso fin a la conversación con su llegada, pero Cassandra se quedó con la sensación de que su abuela había querido insinuar algo. No sabía el qué, pero algo.

* * *

"_Blaise, querido: _

_En estas fechas tan duras es muy difícil no pensar en ti. ¿Cómo estás? Tu abuelo y yo tenemos el corazón desgarrado. Tu madre no deja de preguntar por ti y nos consta que te escribe cada día; apenas duerme y apenas come y no sabemos si llegará con vida a la fecha en la que tendremos que decirle adiós. Si la vieras, Blaise… Tú sabes que tu abuelo y yo nunca hemos aprobado lo que hacía, que siempre hemos tratado de hacerla entrar en razón. Pero se nos parte el alma al verla, porque al fin y al cabo es nuestra niña, nuestra única hija._

_Sé que tienes derecho a estar enfadado con ella y que tu vida no ha sido fácil por su culpa, sé que ha hecho cosas imperdonables, pero si te queda en el corazón un gramo de compasión hacia tu madre, haz todo lo que puedas por venir a verla antes de que sea demasiado verla. Es lo único que ella pide ya y sé que te lo suplica carta tras carta. Es tu madre, Blaise, y si muere sin que hayas podido despedirte de ella temo que vayas a arrepentirte el resto de tu vida._

_Piénsalo, vida mía. Tu abuela que te quiere,_

_Buchi Zabini"_

"_Blaise,_

_Tienes que venir, tienes que ayudarme, sacarme de aquí. Si vieras cómo me tratan todos, esa basura, ¿cómo se atreven? Tú nunca dejarías que me trataran así. Tus abuelos son unos estúpidos, no hacen nada por ayudarme, en el fondo siempre me han odiado, siempre. Sólo te tengo a ti, siempre has sido la única persona a la que he amado de verdad. Ven, te lo ruego, ayúdame, hijo mío, mi niño. _

_Mami"_

"_¿Por qué no vienes a verme? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que me odias? ¿Pero qué he hecho yo para merecer esto, un vil gusano traidor capaz de tratar así a su propia madre? Te tendría que haber abortado, monstruo, eso es lo que tendría que haber hecho. Maté a tu padre y te tendría que haber matado a ti también."_

"_Blaise, Blaise, cariño, no sé lo que me digo, olvida todo lo que te dije en la última carta, todos quieren volverme loca, ya no puedo pensar con claridad, sólo sé que necesito verte, te quiero, te quiero, vida mía, eres mi tesoro, mi ángel, te quiero tanto, ven a verme, por favor, te lo suplico, necesito verte aunque sea una última vez, tú sabes que soy inocente, yo no he hecho nada, Blaise, ven a verme, por favor, te lo suplico, vendrás, ¿verdad? Te abrazaré como cuando eras pequeño, mi amor, el único hombre de mi vida, ¿te acuerdas de lo felices que éramos? Mi vida, ven y todo estará bien, ven, ven a ver a mamá, cariño, ven."_

"_Madre,_

_Como ya te he dicho otras veces, la Cuarentena me impide ir a visitarte. Me alegro de que tengas a los abuelos a tu lado, sé que ellos te podrán ayudar en estos momentos difíciles. Sé fuerte. Tu hijo,_

_Blaise Zabini._

El correo transcontinental era irregular. Lo transportaban con Trasladores dos o tres veces por semana, dependiendo del volumen de correo que tuvieran, y a veces Blaise se encontraba con tres o cuatro cartas de su madre en una sola mañana, unas veces llenas de súplicas y almíbar y otras llenas de insultos, pero cada vez más incoherentes. Las cartas le dejaban bastante alterado y nervioso y era raro el día que las recibía y después podía hacer algo de provecho.

Estaban ya a día veintiocho, pensaba. Nueve días más y todo pasaría. Ahora era todo lo que quería. Quería verla muerta. Quería verla pagar no por todo lo que le había hecho a su larga lista de maridos, sino por lo que le estaba haciendo a él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry se encontraba en una aburrida reunión con Shacklebolt, Hermione y los Siete acerca de unas nuevas medidas de seguridad que la Confederación estaba pensando imponer. No eran realmente importantes, sólo un poco engorrosas. Hermione, que aún no había olvidado a la pequeña niña sangremuggle muerta en el accidente de aviación por culpa de la barrera de la Cuarentena, estaba peleando bastante todas las disposiciones.

Harry dejó vagar su imaginación y pensó en Draco. Se habían visto un par de veces en vacaciones, menos de lo que le habría gustado. Tampoco se verían en Nochevieja. Él iba a ir a casa de Ron y Hermione, y Draco iba a ir con sus hijos a la fiesta de Pansy. Pansy, pff. No entendía cómo podía ser amigo todavía de esa estúpida. Si algún día llegaban a salir juntos tendrían que alcanzar una especie de acuerdo, porque estaba seguro de que nunca podría soportar a Pansy. Zabini era tolerable, Nott y la hermana de Astoria también y Goyle, por lo que parecía, simplemente estaba ahí, y uno bien podía ignorarlo. Pero Pansy Parkinson Pucey… Aunque a un nivel mucho menor, le sucedía lo mismo con ella que con la difunta Dolores Umbridge: no podía tenerla cerca sin querer lanzarle un hechizo desagradable en toda la cara.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y Chloe asomó la cabeza.

-Perdón por la interrupción. Jefe, ¿podemos hablar? Sólo será un momento.

Harry se levantó y salió del despacho.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Acaban de denunciar una posible desaparición, pero es un poco raro.

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ha desaparecido Euan Abercrombie. Y la denuncia la ha presentado su mujer, Gina Abercrombie, que estaba en casa con él en ese momento. Y con sus hijos, que también estaban en casa y siguen allí.

Harry frunció las cejas.

-¿Quieres decir… que ha desaparecido en su casa delante de toda su familia?

Chloe asintió.

-Eso mismo. Bueno, no estaban en la misma habitación que él, pero desde luego estaban en casa.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido –opinó, mientras empezaba a pensar una explicación a ese enigma-. ¿No se habrá marchado y ya está?

-Pues seguramente –admitió ella-. Pero la señora Abercrombie estaba muy nerviosa y ha dicho que su marido no tenía que irse a ningún sitio. He mandado a Durham y a Wood a investigar, por si las moscas.

-De acuerdo, mantenme informado.

Harry volvió a la reunión, convencido de que el misterio de los Abercrombie tendría una explicación muy sencilla. No podía tratarse de los Parásitos, era imposible que pudieran colarse en la casa sin que nadie lo notara y era totalmente absurdo que una vez dentro sólo se llevaran a una víctima, en vez de a toda la familia. Y tampoco creía que fuera cosa de Augustus Rookwood. Los Abercrombie no tenían ninguna relación en absoluto con su juicio y su encarcelamiento.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –le preguntó Kingsley.

-No, no creo que sea nada –dijo Harry.

La reunión continuó con el mismo nivel de aburrimiento, pero no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Chloe volvió a llamar a la puerta y a asomar la cabeza.

-Jefe, lo siento, esto ha empeorado –dijo, con expresión más seria que antes.

Harry, sorprendido, salió de nuevo del despacho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos ha llegado otra denuncia igual que la de los Abercrombie. Esta vez se trata de Owen Cauldwell. Su marido, Geoffrey Hooper, dice que estaban los dos en casa y que habían quedado para almorzar con unos amigos en Las Tres Escobas. Cauldwell ha desaparecido sin más.

Harry no entendía nada, pero una cosa estaba clara: aquello era grave. Sin pensárselo dos veces le dijo a Kingsley que se marchaba y se fue hacia el Atrio para desaparecerse e ir a casa de Cauldwell y Hooper. Williamson y Robards le acompañaban, los dos tan extrañados como él. Si eran los Parásitos, ¿qué estaban haciendo? ¿Y cómo?

Hooper estaba comprensiblemente nervioso y les recibió con muestras de agitación.

-¡Tienen que encontrarlo! ¡Les juro que ha desaparecido, que no se ha marchado por propia voluntad! ¡Nunca se marcharía sin su varita, es absurdo!

Harry le puso la mano en el brazo, intentando tranquilizarlo, y lo condujo hacia uno de los sillones del salón.

-Señor Hooper, cálmese. ¿Por qué no nos cuenta cuándo ha sido la última vez que ha visto a su marido?

Hooper se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Yo iba a subir a darme a una ducha. Owen ha dicho que iba a hacer un par de llamadas antes de que nos fuéramos. Cuando he bajado, ya no estaba. ¡Y sé que no se ha ido por su cuenta! –Su mirada era desesperada-. Me lo habría dicho. ¿Por qué iba a irse sin avisarme? ¡Y sin su varita!

Harry miró a Williamson.

-Ve a examinar la chimenea. –El auror fue para allá-. Señor Hooper, ¿le ha dicho Owen a quién iba a llamar?

-No, no… Bueno…

-¿Qué?

-Supongo que sería a alguien del trabajo.

-¿Dónde trabaja?

-En Cyclops. Ya sabe, fabricando gafas. –Se quedó mirando las suyas un par de segundos, como si se estuviera preguntando si aquellas también las habría fabricado él.

-¿Puede darme el nombre de sus compañeros de trabajo? ¿Los más cercanos a él? –Si no, buscarían a la dueña de la fábrica, a la que Harry conocía un poco, y le pediría la lista de empleados, que no debía de ser muy larga.

-Pues…Tracey Dorkins, Euan Abercrombie…

Harry dio un respingo y cruzó una mirada con Celeste Robards, que aún seguía allí.

-¿Euan Abercrombie?

-Sí. ¿Pasa algo?

Pero Harry no le contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando. ¿Cuál era la conexión? ¿Había llamado Cauldwell a Abecrombie? ¿Uno de los dos era un Parásito y se había llevado al otro? Pero si uno de los dos lo era ¿por qué había dejado atrás una familia llorosa y preocupada? Lo más lógico habría sido que se llevara a su víctima sin armar escándalo para poder seguir actuando tranquilamente.

-Ha debido pasar algo y se han ido juntos a algún sitio –murmuró para sí mismo.

Entonces Williamson le llamó.

-Jefe –dijo, haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera.

-Perdone un momento –le dijo Harry a Hooper, antes de reunirse con su auror-. ¿Has encontrado algo?

-Sí –contestó Williamson, entrando en el salón y acercándose a la chimenea-. Mira.

Harry se acuclilló y observó lo que señalaba su agente. Era una uña, una uña rota. Estaba cerca de la chimenea, como si se hubiera intentado agarrar. Como si hubiera habido un forcejeo.

-Joder…

-Creo que se lo llevó el otro tipo –dijo Williamson en voz baja.

Pero Abercrombie también había desaparecido, ¿no era cierto? Y de pronto Harry comprendió lo que tenía que estar pasando.

-¡Joder! –Se puso en pie-. Se los han llevado a los dos. ¡La Red Flú! ¡La Red Flú está intervenida! ¡Hay que cerrarla ahora mismo! –Sacó su Avisador y rezó para que Chloe lo escuchara inmediatamente-. Chloe, escucha, ve corriendo al Departamento de Transportes y di que cierren ahora mismo la Red Flú. Se están llevando gente por la Red Flú. Repito: se están llevando gente por la Red Flú. Que cierren todas las chimeneas. Voy para allá.

No perdió el tiempo. Sin despedirse de nadie, salió corriendo para salir de esa casa, Aparecerse y regresar al Ministerio.

* * *

Albus terminó de leer el libro de It que había escogido para la parte muggle de Estudios Culturales y se quedó pensativo. Había sido un buen libro, la verdad es que se había asustado en algunos momentos. Aunque otros eran un poco rollo. Lo que no terminaba de entender era de dónde se había sacado Scorpius, que ya lo había leído por su cuenta, que el monstruo era un boggart. Sí, cambiaba de aspecto y se convertía en lo que más miedo le daba a los niños. ¡Pero el libro dejaba claro que venía del espacio exterior! Obviamente el monstruo era de origen extraterrestre.

Algo así tenía que comentarlo con él, así que bajó las escaleras para llamarle por Red Flú y sacarlo de su error.

-¡Chicos, almorzamos en cinco minutos! –exclamó su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Un momento!

Albus fue rápidamente al salón, se arrodilló frente a la chimenea y echó polvos Flú.

-Malfoy manor. –Gobs atendió su llamada, pero Scorpius se puso casi al momento-. Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Te he pillado almorzando?

-No, aún no.

-Ya me he leído It. Y no es un boggart, Scorpius. Es un extraterrestre.

-¿Cómo va a ser un extraterrestre? Los extraterrestres no existen.

-Bueno, eso no lo podemos saber con seguridad. Y de todos modos es sólo un libro, y en los libros se supone que pueden existir las cosas que al autor le dé la gana.

-¿Estás seguro de que es un extraterrestre?

Albus iba a explicarle lo de la nave espacial que Mike y Richie veían durante la ceremonia de humo. No llegó a hacerlo. Unos brazos salieron súbitamente de las brasas y le sujetaron del cuello. Por un momento absurdo pensó que era Scorpius, pero Scorpius nunca le habría dado ese estirón brusco y doloroso, nunca le habría asustado de esa manera. Albus cayó hacia las brasas con un grito de alarma y en medio de la oscuridad escuchó una voz que pronunciaba una dirección y sintió el tirón de la Aparición. Un momento después, mareado y atemorizado, se encontró de pie en una sala brillante. Tenía las manos atadas con un hechizo; además, alguien le sujetaba por detrás y le había puesto una varita en el cuello a modo de advertencia. Scorpius estaba a su lado, inmovilizado de la misma manera, y sus ojos estaban abiertos con una expresión de confusión y pánico. Delante de ellos estaba una mujer mayor, pelirroja, a la que no habían visto nunca y Anne Bouchard, la antigua profesora de francés de Hogwarts.

Los Parásitos… Los Parásitos… El terror que le invadió fue tal que por un momento lo vio todo negro, como si fuera a perder el conocimiento.

-No me lo puedo creer… Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy… Esto sí que ha sido un golpe de suerte.

-No… -oyó gemir a Scorpius-. No, por favor…

-Llevadlos a una de las celdas.

Era una pesadilla. No podía estar pasando. Sólo unos segundos antes estaba en casa de su madre y ahora… No, aquello no podía estar pasando. Pero los gritos de Scorpius y su propio pánico parecían muy, muy reales.

_Continuará._

**NdA2**_: _Como podéis imaginar, los próximos capis van a tener angst a carretadas, así que si alguien no se ve con fuerzas para sobrellevarlo que le pida a alguien que le avise de cuándo se relaja ya la cosa.


	15. Con los Parásitos

**NdA**:Sigo sin ordenador. De hecho, he de comprarme uno nuevo, porque el que tengo ya no sirve para nada. Una mierda, vamos. Creo que recuperar la información del disco duro no va a ser un problema, pero ya no me atrevo a dar nada por sentado.

De momento sigo sin poder contestar a vuestros comentarios, pero sí los leo. Ya veremos cómo les va a Albus y Scorpius, las cosas no pintan bien. Y **Afy Malfoy**, sí, puedes hacer eso, no hay problema.

¡Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 15 **Con los Parásitos**

Desde el ataque de Rookwood las protecciones de Malfoy manor estaban tan ajustadas que Draco no sólo notó el momento exacto en el que alguien abandonaba la mansión, sino que además supo que se trataba de alguien de la familia, de Scorpius. Y consciente de que había recibido una llamada por Red Flú de Albus, Draco no dudó un instante de que su hijo había ido a casa de éste. Sin pedir permiso. Sin decírselo a nadie.

Draco se enfadó bastante. Por mucho que apreciara a Albus, ni en el mejor de los casos le habría parecido bien que Scorpius se marchara de casa sin pedir permiso. Y en medio de una guerra, cuando las desapariciones estaban a la orden del día, era intolerable. Draco fue hacia la Red Flú dispuesto a hacer regresar a Scorpius y a tenerlo castigado en su cuarto hasta la fiesta de Nochevieja de los Pucey. Y eso si le dejaba asistir, que en esos momentos no estaba seguro.

Pero la Red Flú, sorprendentemente, no iba. Draco se cabreó aún más al pensar que Scorpius la había estropeado de alguna manera para evitar que él pudiera hacerlo volver. ¿Su hijo se había vuelto tonto o qué?

-¡Patis!

El elfo se apareció ante él.

-¿Sí, amo?

-Voy a por Scorpius casa de los Potter. No creo que tarde, pero dile al ama que pueden empezar a almorzar sin nosotros.

-Sí, amo.

Patis desapareció. Draco se Apareció en el vestíbulo de la mansión, se colocó una de sus capas y volvió a usar la Aparición para viajar hasta casa de Ginny Potter, agradeciendo que ésta le hubiera incluido en el encantamiento Fidelius. Él también la había incluido a ella en el Fidelius que protegía Malfoy manor desde que había empezado la guerra contra los Parásitos, a ella y a los hermanos de Albus. Harry también lo estaba, claro, pero él se había ganado ese derecho por méritos propios, no por ser el padre de Albus.

Draco llamó a la puerta. Ginny le abrió con expresión sorprendida.

-¡Malfoy!

-Perdona que me presente así, vengo a por Scorpius.

Ella frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué?

-Scorpius –dijo él, con impaciencia-. Sé que Albus le ha hecho pasar.

-No… No, ¿qué quieres decir? Han de estar los dos en Malfoy manor. Iba a ir ahora mismo a tu casa a por Albus.

-No están en Malfoy manor –replicó Draco, empezando a inquietarse-. He notado perfectamente cómo Scorpius dejaba la casa.

-Pues… pues aquí tampoco están.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó entonces, ya que seguían en la puerta.

Ginny se hizo a un lado.

-Claro, perdona.

Él entró y vio a James y a Lily, de pie en el salón, observándoles con una mezcla de preocupación y extrañeza.

-¿Albus no está en Malfoy manor? –le preguntó James.

-No –contestó Draco.

-No entiendo nada –dijo Ginny. Draco se dio cuenta de que ella también empezaba a estar muy inquieta-. ¿Dónde se pueden haber metido? No es normal que se hayan marchado así sin más, sin decirle nada a nadie. Albus desde luego nunca ha hecho algo así.

-¿Habrán ido… a casa de Mei o Seren? –sugirió James-. Si andan metidos en un lío de los suyos, ellas suelen saberlo.

-Sí… -dijo Ginny, asintiendo. Draco también creía que podía tener razón, aunque no era precisamente una idea tranquilizadora-. Sí, bien pensado. Pero no podemos preguntárselo por Red Flú porque se nos acaba de estropear, tendremos que ir hasta allá con la Aparición.

Draco dio un respingo.

-¿Cómo que no va?

-No. He intentado llamarte a Malfoy manor para preguntarte si Albus estaba allí –le explicó ella-. Por eso iba a ir a buscarte con la Aparición.

-Nuestra Red Flú tampoco va –dijo él, cada vez más inquieto-. ¿Habrá alguna avería general?

Pero Ginny le quitó importancia con la mano.

-Da igual, ahora lo que importa es saber dónde están esos dos. Y creo que James tiene razón. Si han desaparecido así, me huele a que están metidos en una de sus aventuras. Y Mei y Seren siempre están con ellos. Oh, Merlín, a saber qué se les habrá ocurrido ahora… ¿Vas tú a casa de Mei y yo voy a casa de Seren?

-Sí, bien.

-James, cuida de Lily, ¿de acuerdo? Y si tu hermano y Scorpius vuelven, que no se muevan de aquí hasta que el señor Malfoy y yo volvamos también.

-Claro.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Draco sintió cierto alivio. Eran ellos. Tenían que ser ellos. Habían ido a hacer cualquier tontería y ya habían vuelto. Ginny fue a abrir y Draco se quedó atrás simplemente porque quería tranquilizarse, respirar hondo y no empezar a gritarle a Scorpius delante de todos los Potter.

Sin embargo, lo que escuchó fue la voz de Harry.

-Eh, Ginny, sólo será un momento, sólo quería asegurarme de que tú y los niños estabais… ¿Draco?

-Harry… -le saludó, sintiendo cómo se evaporaba el alivio y se convertía en algo muy distinto. Había algo en la expresión de Harry que no le gustaba un pelo, una especie de seriedad y determinación que sólo tenía cuando sucedía algo grave.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, mirando a todos los lados.

-No encontramos a Scorpius y a Albus.

Harry retrocedió un paso, como si Draco le hubiera clavado un puñal en el estómago.

-¿Qué? –dijo en un hilo de voz.

Draco empezó a asustarse. A asustarse mucho. Esa reacción de Harry no era normal.

-Estaban hablando por Red Flú y… -empezó a decir Ginny.

-No… -le cortó Harry, retrocediendo de nuevo, el horror claramente pintado en sus ojos-. No, no, no…

-Harry, ¿qué pasa?

-Tienen que estar aquí –dijo de pronto Harry, como si se hubiera vuelto loco-. ¡Albus, ven aquí! ¡Albus! –Draco observó con angustia cómo Harry iba de un lado a otro gritando el nombre de su hijo-. ¡Albus! ¡ALBUS!

Su ex mujer corrió tras él, tratando de calmarlo aunque obviamente ella se estaba empezando a poner histérica.

-Harry, ¡no está! ¡No está! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa con Albus? ¡Harry!

Draco no podía moverse. Empezaba a tener una terrible sospecha. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa que pudiera poner a Harry en ese estado. Y si era cierto, si era cierto…

Oh, Merlín, Merlín, _Scorpius_…

Algo dio una sacudida dentro de él y sin pensárselo dos veces fue hacia Harry, que seguía buscando a Albus por toda la casa.

-¡Harry! ¡HARRY! -Eso le detuvo. Por alguna razón, le detuvo e hizo que Harry le mirara. Draco sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies al ver que estaba llorando, que sus ojos estaban más cerca de la locura que de la sanidad. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de hacer una pregunta-. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Su voz sonó temblorosa. La de Harry sonaba como si se la estuvieran arrancando a machetazos.

-Ha desaparecido gente… a través de la Red… Creemos… Parásitos… Parásitos… Albus… Oh, Dios mío, Albus… Lo siento, Draco, lo siento…

El llanto de Harry y el del resto de los Potter se perdió como un sonido lejano amortiguado en la distancia. Draco se quedó como atontado, sin poder reaccionar. Scorpius… ¿Scorpius en manos de los Parásitos? ¿Su Scorpius? ¿Su pequeño? No podía estar pasando. Era una de esas pesadillas que tenía desde la muerte de Astoria y de su padre, una en las que perdía también al resto de su familia.

-No… No… -dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza para despertar.

Pero no despertaba. Seguía en casa de los Potter. Ginny le gritaba a Harry que debía encontrar a Albus. Este lloraba con desconsuelo, sentado en el suelo. Lily sollozaba abrazada a un lloroso James. Era real. Merlín, era real. Los Parásitos se habían llevado a Scorpius.

Las rodillas le fallaron y de pronto se encontró también en el suelo, con sollozos que se le atoraban en la garganta. Era demasiado, demasiado. No recordaba ninguna regla sobre compostura en ese momento; estaba roto, ahí en el suelo, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue llorar y repetir el nombre de Scorpius una y otra vez.

* * *

Harry no sabría cuánto tiempo habría podido pasar así, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera su propio dolor y el de los que le rodeaban, si Teddy no hubiera aparecido de pronto allí, al parecer enviado por una inquieta Narcissa al ver que ni Draco ni Scorpius regresaban. El muchacho reaccionó rápidamente y en cuestión de media hora, los Weasley, los Malfoy y los aurores estaban informados de lo que había sucedido.

Era todo como un mal sueño: la cara desencajada de Draco, los sollozos de James y Lily, la desesperación de Molly y Ginny… Y los aurores… Era Chloe quien estaba llevando la investigación, mirándole con compasión como él había mirado con compasión a otras personas, haciéndole las preguntas que él había hecho una docena de veces, preguntas que no llevaban a ningún sitio porque nunca habían encontrado a los desaparecidos. Albus se había ido para siempre, para siempre.

Harry nunca había imaginado que pudiera existir un dolor tan grande. Habría sido mil veces mejor tener su cadáver delante que imaginarlo prisionero de esa gente, imaginar que estaba solo y asustado, y que antes o después le harían algo terrible que convertiría su cuerpo en algo parecido a las Bestias o al puré interno de aquella mujer muggle que habían encontrado años atrás.

-Harry, querido, nosotros nos vamos – Era Andromeda, con expresión compungida-. Luego te llamaré.

Harry miró a los Malfoy, y en medio de su dolor tuvo un pensamiento para Draco, algo que le hizo levantarse e ir hacia él. Unos ojos grises y enrojecidos encontraron los suyos sin apenas reconocerlo.

-Draco, lo siento muchísimo –susurró.

Él entreabrió la boca y bajó la vista; contestarle pareció suponerle un esfuerzo terrible.

-Yo también.

No había tenido intención de hacer más, pero de pronto cedió a un impulso y le abrazó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, notando cómo se le llenaban de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas. No le importaba lo que pudiera pensar nadie, necesitaba ese abrazo, igual que había necesitado el de Ron y el de Hermione. Y después de un momento de sorpresa, Draco le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza. Harry respiró hondo, tratando de controlar los sollozos, de serenarse. Draco le apretó el brazo y se separó de él demasiado pronto. Después de intercambiar una última mirada vencida, se fue con los suyos a Malfoy manor.

-Vamos, Harry –dijo Charlie, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Harry se dejó llevar de vuelta con los demás. Todos los Weasley estaban allí, así que el salón estaba abarrotado. Y por una vez, Molly no estaba dirigiendo las cosas desde la cocina. El golpe había sido demasiado para ella y todo lo que podía hacer era llorar. Fleur y Audrey, con la ayuda de un Kreacher también lloroso, estaban haciendo lo posible para sustituirla.

-Papá…. –dijo James-. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Tiene que haber algo.

-Lo hemos intentado todo, James –contestó, con amargura. ¿Quién lo sabía mejor que él?

-Harry… -suplicó Ginny.

-No, Ginny, no le hagas eso –dijo Ron, con voz cansada, pero firme-. Ya lo está pasando bastante mal.

Harry le dirigió una débil mirada de agradecimiento, aunque esta vez nada de lo que Ginny dijera podía hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Vaya un héroe, vaya un Jefe de Aurores… Su hijo le necesitaba y él no iba a ser capaz de hacer nada por ayudarlo.

-Pero no puede ser –gimió Lily-. No puede ser que se hayan llevado a Albus para siempre.

Harry se levantó y fue a abrazarla, tratando de consolarla sin decir palabra. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que no llorara? Él era incapaz de dejar de llorar por el hijo que le habían robado. ¿Que Albus regresaría? Ninguno de los secuestrados por los Parásitos había regresado nunca. Desaparecían para siempre, sin dejar siquiera un cuerpo que sus familiares pudieran enterrar.

Oh, Albus, Albus… Se habría cambiado por él sin dudarlo un instante, habría hecho cualquier cosa para sacarlo de allí. Cualquier cosa.

* * *

Seren estaba escuchando las noticias en la radio con sus padres, en el salón. Siempre la escuchaban después de comer porque hacían un programa que a su madre le gustaba, pero en vez de eso, habían empezado con un especial informativo, contando que habían clausurado toda la Red Flú y que se habían producido ataques de los Parásitos a través de ella.

Y de pronto habían informado que dos de las víctimas desaparecidas eran Al y Scorpius.

-¿Qué? –chilló, espantada.

Creía que debía de tratarse de un error. Pero no, el locutor seguía hablando como si no lo fuera. Seren se echó a llorar, muerta de pena.

-Oh, cariño, lo siento muchísimo –dijo su madre, dándole un abrazo.

-No puede ser… Ellos no…

-Lo siento –repitió su madre.

Pero no bastaba, no esa vez. Su madre no los conocía de verdad. Su madre no se había reído con ellos, no había investigado con ellos, no había luchado con ellos. No había visto cómo se miraban con aire embobado ni se había metido con Scorpius porque Myrtle la Llorona estaba enamorada de él ni había visto a Albus sonreír con orgullo al conseguir su patronus, aunque no fuera corpóreo. Quería hablar con Mei, necesitaba hablar con ella. Pero la Red Flú seguía sin ir.

-¿Podéis llevarme a casa de Mei, por favor? Por favor…

Sus padres accedieron y su padre la llevó allí con la Aparición. Los Ling ya lo sabían, también lo habían escuchado por la radio. La madre de Mei se había ido al ministerio y ella estaba con su padre y su hermana, con esa expresión anonadada que tenía cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado feas.

-Se los han llevado –dijo.

-Ya lo sé –dijo Seren, notando cómo se le llenaban otra vez los ojos de lágrimas.

Mei apartó la vista un momento.

-Vamos a mi cuarto.

Seren subió al dormitorio de Mei. Mei se descalzó y se sentó en la cama y Seren la imitó.

-Igual…los encuentran –murmuró-. O se escapan.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Seren, deseosa de sentir esperanza.

Mei se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Es que… son Albus y Scorpius. Ellos… Hasta ahora siempre habíamos ganado.

-Tenemos que ayudarles. Ellos nos ayudarían si fuera al revés.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué harían? –le preguntó.

Seren trató de pensar algo, pero no le vino nada a la cabeza.

-Oye, tú eres la de las ideas geniales.

Mei se levantó de la cama y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, muy agitada.

-¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? ¡Llevo pensando en eso desde que se llevaron a Angela en tercero! ¡Pero no lo sé! ¡No lo sé! ¡No se me ocurre nada!

Seren suspiró. No sabía por qué le había dicho eso. Mei sólo tenía catorce años. Los Inefables no sabían cómo localizar a los Parásitos. Ni los aurores. ¿Cómo iba a saber la pobre Mei?

-Ven, Mei, lo siento.

Ella la miró y volvió a sentarse en la cama con gesto abatido.

-Para intervenir la Red Flú de esa manera han tenido que contar con la ayuda de alguien de dentro –dijo en voz monótona-. Espero que por lo menos hayan pillado a quien haya sido. Espero que vaya a Azkaban el resto de sus días y que se pudra allá dentro. No sé por qué dejaron de usar dementores. A mí me parece que es lo mínimo que se merecen.

Seren pensaba que era horrible usar dementores con los prisioneros, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de discutir ese punto.

-Pobrecitos… -dijo, muerta de pena-. ¿Te imaginas cómo tienen que estar sus familias? James, Lily y Cassandra y los demás.

Le habría gustado ir a verlos, pero ni siquiera les había pedido a sus padres permiso para ir a verlos. Sabía que los Potter y los Malfoy estarían en familia, pasándolo fatal, y que no era un buen momento para ir a visitarlos. Quizás más adelante.

-El que no debe saberlo aún es Amal –dijo Mei.

-¡Es verdad! –Pensó un momento-. Podríamos escribirle. Y después podríamos escribirle a los hermanos de Albus y a Cassandra y… Bueno, por lo menos… por lo menos que sepan que nosotras…

No continuó porque iba a echarse a llorar de nuevo. Tampoco hizo falta. Mei se mordió los labios y asintió.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Les habían puesto en celdas contiguas.

Albus había visto cómo metían a Scorpius en una de las celdas y a él le habían metido en la siguiente. Sin embargo, había intentado hablar con él a través de la pared de cemento y no había podido; o era muy gruesa o había algún hechizo sobre la celda para que los prisioneros no pudieran hablar entre ellos. Como sí podía escuchar lo que pasaba en el pasillo –ruido de pasos, algún murmullo de voces a lo lejos- sospechaba que se trataba de lo segundo.

Le habría gustado mucho poder hablar con él. Estaba muerto de miedo, pero tenía la impresión de que Scorpius estaba directamente aterrorizado, y si se hubieran encontrado en la misma celda, al menos habría podido hablar con él y tranquilizarlo un poco. Estaba seguro de que debía de haber algún modo de escapar, _tenía_ que haberlo. Aunque les hubieran quitado las varitas, encontrarían la manera de largarse de allí antes de que les hicieran nada. No quería pensar en otra posibilidad. Se negaba a hacerlo.

Había gritado y exigido que le dejaran salir. No había servido de nada, sólo había conseguido quedarse ronco. Ahora, simplemente, estaba sentado en el camastro de la celda, tratando de mantenerse enfadado y preocupado por Scorpius porque eso era una mejor opción que dejarse llevar por el pánico y pensar que quizás iba a morir.

No, no, morir, no, él no podía morir porque… era _él_.

La celda no era muy grande, tenía unos cinco metros cuadrados. Todo lo que había en ella, aparte del camastro, era una letrina que al menos no olía mal y una bombilla en lo alto del techo. La puerta parecía maciza, aunque tenía una pequeña ventana con rejilla y un cristal que debía ser irrompible –al menos no se había roto con los golpes que le había dado-. A través de esa ventanita podía ver un pequeño trozo de pasillo.

Eso era todo.

Albus no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí cuando oyó ruido de pasos y se acercó corriendo a la puerta.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh, sacadme de aquí!

Albus vio pasar a dos tipos hacia su izquierda. La celda de Scorpius quedaba a su derecha.

-Abre la puerta –dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Joder! –exclamó otro.

-¿Qué pasa? –Hubo una pausa; Albus supuso que estaban dentro de la celda y que por eso ya no les escuchaba-…. Desmayado, qué flojo.

Los tipos volvieron a pasar por delante de su ventanita y Albus tuvo la impresión de que estaban cargando con un cuerpo. El de algún otro prisionero. Un prisionero desmayado. ¿A dónde lo llevarían? Esperó y esperó a que regresaran, pero cuando vio que el tiempo pasaba y no volvían se cansó de esperar y regresó a su camastro. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya? Horas, sin duda. ¿Y cómo estaría Scorpius? ¿Y su familia? Albus sintió lágrimas en los ojos y se apresuró a apartarlos de su pensamiento. No, sólo podía pensar en huir de ahí con Scorpius. Además, había sido culpa suya que estuvieran metidos en ese lío. Si no le hubiera llamado por Red Flú…

Al cabo de un buen rato, una bandeja con comida apareció súbitamente junto a la puerta. Contenía un pedazo de pan, un trozo de queso, gelatina de fresa y una botella de plástico con agua, sin tapón. Albus no tenía hambre, pero sí sed y se bebió la mitad de la botella de un trago. Después examinó el contenido de la bandeja. No había cubiertos ni nada que pudiera ser usado como arma. Ni siquiera la bandeja en sí, que parecía hecha de cartón. Frustrado, se terminó el agua y dejó la botella en la bandeja. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, todo desapareció tal y como había aparecido.

Albus pensó que quizás sólo entrarían en la celda cuando fueran a llevárselo para… bueno, para lo que fueran a llevárselo. Eso quería decir que probablemente sólo iba a tener una oportunidad de actuar. En cuanto entraran por la puerta, fuera cuando fuera, tenía que atacarles. Si pudiera decírselo a Scorpius para que estuviera preparado…

El tiempo pasaba. Albus no tenía ni idea de la hora que debía ser, pero suponía que le habían dado la cena y que debían ser ya las siete o las ocho. Pronto sería el último día del año. Se preguntaba si llegaría a ver el año siguiente. Pero al momento se recriminó a sí mismo por ese pensamiento. Sí, sí, claro que lo vería, Scorpius y él lo verían. No podían terminar así. Tenían tantas cosas que hacer aún, tanto tiempo que pasar juntos…

-¡Scorpius! –gritó, con la boca pegada a la pared-. ¡Scorpius!

Como las otras veces, nadie le contestó. Se imaginó a Scorpius al otro lado, llamándole también. ¿Sabría que estaba allí, pensando en él todo el rato? ¿Seguiría tan asustado como al principio? Oh, si sólo pudiera verlo aunque fuera cinco minutos…

Pasó un buen rato más y de pronto volvió a escuchar ruido de pasos. Pero esta vez se detuvieron a su derecha. Frente a la puerta de Scorpius.

-No… -exclamó sin aliento-. No, él no… ¡ÉL NO!

Oyó un ruido y al momento pudo escuchar los gritos desesperados, histéricos de Scorpius.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme! ¡Socorro! ¡Al!

Se lo llevaban. ¡Se lo llevaban! Albus empezó a aporrear la puerta.

-¡Soltadlo! ¡Scorpius! ¡SCORPIUS! –Un dolor agudo explotó en sus nudillos, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en ese momento en su corazón-. ¡SCORPIUS! ¡SOLTADLO, CABRONES! ¡SCORPIUS!

Algo pasó, algo que no había pasado nunca; todo lo que había a su alrededor se tiñó de rojo como si sus ojos hubieran estallado en sangre. Escuchó una explosión y vio un agujero en la puerta que tenía frente a él. No pensó en nada, ya no podía pensar. Los gritos de Scorpius seguían resonando en sus oídos y fue tras ellos.

* * *

Elizabeth apretó los labios al escuchar los gritos del donante. Jesús, odiaba que gritaran. Los receptores se sentían incómodos. Era mucho mejor cuando llegaban desmayados, como había sucedido con el donante anterior.

Luego escuchó la explosión y se preocupó mucho más.

-Medea, cuidado.

Mientras Medea se apresuraba a controlar aquel incidente, Elizabeth observó cómo trasladaban al donante hasta el receptáculo.

-¡NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! –Uno de sus hombres le ató las correas de las muñecas y el muchacho se retorció con tanta fuerza que Elizabeth escuchó perfectamente cómo le crujían los huesos. El dolor, sin embargo, no pareció detenerle. Ella miró a los receptores. Efectivamente, parecían un poco abrumados por todo aquello. Maldita sea, si pudieran tumbarlo con un Desmaius… Aunque lo mejor sería amordazarlo-. ¡SOLTADME! ¡SOLTADME!

-¡SCORPIUS!

Elizabeth imaginó quién era –no tenían más adolescentes en ese momento- y se quedó perpleja. ¿Cómo se había escapado de su celda? Pero Medea ya se estaba ocupando de él.

-¡AAAL! –bramó el chico Malfoy, forcejeando aún con más fuerza, si tal cosa era posible. Pero ya era inútil. Sólo faltaba por asegurarle un tobillo. Los receptores también estaban en su sitio. Era cuestión de unos minutos-. ¡AAAL!

El hijo de Potter debió esquivar de algún modo el hechizo de Medea, porque apareció corriendo en medio de la sala, con ojos enloquecidos.

-¡Scorpius!

Aquello era intolerable. No había nada que temer, pero no estaban siendo nada profesionales. Varios miembros del proyecto se dispusieron a detener al joven Potter, pero fue Anne la primera en disparar con una mueca de satisfacción.

_-¡Crucio!_

Albus Potter cayó al suelo entre aullidos de dolor y espasmos.

* * *

Nada se parecía a aquello, nada. Era demasiado dolor, como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo estuviera hirviendo y le hubieran sumergido en un tanque de ácido corrosivo. No había manera de soportarlo, no había manera de hacer nada que no fuera chillar y suplicar que la agonía terminara pronto.

-¡AL! ¡ALBUS! ¡PARE! ¡NO LE HAGA DAÑO! ¡AL!

Los gritos rotos de Scorpius se mezclaban con los suyos y el dolor seguía y seguía, terrible y destructor. Albus podía notar los hilos que conectaban su mente con la sanidad rompiéndose uno a uno, y cada chasquido era un paso hacia la liberación porque cuando se volviera loco dejaría atrás esa tortura, podría escapar.

De pronto, alguien dijo algo y el dolor cesó. Las lágrimas de Albus se convirtieron en lágrimas de alivio. Su cuerpo aún se convulsionaba, tenía calambres, y náuseas y se sentía como si le hubieran cosido a patadas. Pero era la gloria comparado con la Cruciatus, la gloria.

-¡Al!

Scorpius… Albus levantó la cabeza como pudo. Veía borroso, doble, pero vio un manchurrón pálido y supo que ese era su Scorpius.

-Scorp… -graznó. Intentó alzar la mano hacia él, alcanzarlo, ayudarlo, pero no tenía fuerza, ya no podía hacer nada.

-Oh, por Dios, empecemos de una vez –dijo la horrible mujer pelirroja.

-No… -musitó Albus, derrotado.

Seguía sin ver bien, pero notó el alboroto a su alrededor, las máquinas que se ponían en funcionamiento, el temblor en el suelo. Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar con fuerza por sus mejillas mientras la desolación se apoderaba de él. Scorpius, Scorpius… ¿Por qué no había podido salvarle? ¿Por qué?

La voz de Scorpius, rota por los sollozos, aterrada, pero también llena de odio, llegó entonces a sus oídos.

-Asesinos… Sois todos unos asesinos… Matasteis a mi madre y a mi abuelo y ahora vais a matarte a mí. Sois unos asesinos, malditos sangresucias, squibs, muggles de mierda, ojalá la magia os reviente por dentro. Os maldigo… En nombre de mis antepasados, de la magia, de mi sangre os maldigo. Pagaréis por lo que estáis haciendo, y también pagarán vuestros hijos y los hijos de vuestros hijos. Hijos de puta… Hijos de puta…

Entonces gritó, un grito de horror que Albus recordaba bien porque ya lo había escuchado una vez, porque ya le había perseguido en sus pesadillas. Ya había empezado, le estaban robando la magia. Scorpius empezó a recubrirse de una luz azul cada vez más intensa y de pronto esa luz azul estalló en otra luz distinta, de un color indescriptible. Cuatro rayos salieron del cuerpo de Scorpius y atravesaron el de los tipos que estaban también en camillas. Albus agachó la cabeza, incapaz de hacer otra cosa ya que no fuera llorar.

No supo qué pasaba. Oyó algunas exclamaciones de alegría, algunas felicitaciones, pero él sólo podía llorar por Scorpius, tirado en el suelo como un insecto insignificante.

-Todavía vive –dijo alguien, no muy sorprendido.

-No por mucho tiempo –replicó Bouchard.

Albus alzó la cabeza.

-Llevadlo a su las celda –ordenó la mujer pelirroja.

-¿Y a este?

-Scorpius… -dijo Albus, sin voz, alzando un brazo hacia él. Estaba totalmente afónico.

La mujer pelirroja lo miró con burla y desdén.

-Ponlo con él, a ver si verlo morir lo enfría un poco. Pero proteged bien la celda, no quiero más sorpresas.

Unos hombres lo sujetaron y lo pusieron en pie. Albus no trató de escapar; las piernas no le respondían y se habría vuelto a caer al suelo si no le hubieran estado agarrando por los brazos. Otros hombres cargaron con Scorpius descuidadamente y les trasladaron a los dos de vuelta a las celdas. Cuando llegaron, dejaron a Scorpius sobre la cama y a él le soltaron a su lado. Albus se cayó al suelo.

-Tendrás suerte si dura una semana –le dijo uno de ellos, antes de marcharse.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un ruido ominoso. Albus luchó para incorporarse un poco, apoyándose en la cama, y consiguió tumbarse junto a Scorpius. Estaba ardiendo, sudoroso. Albus lo abrazó con fuerza y enterró la cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo siento… Lo siento… -dijo, echándose a llorar de nuevo.

Scorpius no contestó. Albus siguió llorando contra él hasta que se quedó dormido.

_Continuará_


	16. El culpable

**NdA**:

Aysss, sigo sin ordenador hasta el miércoles (o eso me han dicho). Por suerte he podido recuperar todos los archivos, así que Alianza está fuera de peligro ^^

Unas lectoras de Alianza han creado un grupo en Facebook para comentar la saga, si queréis uniros sólo tenéis que darle al link ^^

#!/groups/470374239679663/

¡Muchas gracias a todos por comentar!

Capítulo 16 **El culpable**

El reloj del salón dio las diez de la noche. Albus y Scorpius habían desaparecido poco antes del mediodía, así que llevaban diez horas en manos de los Parásitos. Harry pensaba que iba a volverse loco pensando en todo lo que le podía haberle pasado ya a Albus en ese periodo de tiempo.

Casi todos los Weasley seguían allí. Fleur se había llevado a Louis a su casa, pero los demás aún estaban en el comedor o en la cocina, haciéndoles compañía, llorando con ellos. Lágrimas ácidas, que hacían que les picaran los ojos. No había podido comer nada en todo el día, pero se había tomado un par de vasos de whisky y varias tazas de té. James y Lily estaban en uno de los sofás; ella agotada de tanto llorar y él pálido y con el rostro desencajado y aturdido, como si aún no lo hubiera asimilado del todo. Hermione se hallaba reducida al silencio.

Algunos amigos, como Neville, Dean y Luna también se habían pasado a ofrecerles su apoyo, pero no se habían quedado mucho. Eran ya demasiados allí dentro. También les estaban llegando muchas lechuzas. Harry no las estaba leyendo, no tenía fuerzas para ver cómo le daban el pésame por Albus. La gente asumía que los desaparecidos a manos de los Parásitos estaban muertos. Él no podía, no podía. Quizás en el fondo de su corazón aún esperaba un milagro. O quizás simplemente todavía no podía afrontar la cruda verdad.

-Harry, Ginny, nosotros nos vamos a ir –dijo Percy, en voz baja-. Vendremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro…

-Lo sentimos muchísimo.

Percy, Audrey y las gemelas se marcharon, aunque Michael todavía se quedó allí, dispuesto a hacerle compañía a James.

-¿Sabéis? –dijo Ron de pronto-. Estoy pensando… Igual es una tontería, pero… quizás no le hagan nada a Albus. Porque… tú eres el jefe de Aurores, ¿no? Y el Chico-que-vivió y eso. Y quizás prefieran… usarlo para presionarte o algo así.

Harry no supo qué decir.

-Podría ser –opinó Charlie-. Fueron a por James a Estados Unidos, ¿no? O querían vengarse de ti, Harry, o buscaban una manera de tenerte bajo control.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo Ginny.

Las cosas estaban tan terriblemente mal que aquello era una oscura esperanza. Porque si querían eso, Albus estaría con vida, y mientras estuviera con vida, existiría la posibilidad de volver a verlo sano y salvo. Pero entonces Harry pensó en las cosas que podían obligarle a hacer a él a cambio de la vida de su hijo y sólo pudo sentir náuseas. ¿Era esa la decisión que le esperaba? ¿La vida de Albus a cambio de traicionar a todo el mundo mágico?

-No sé si me hace sentir mejor.

-Harry, si está vivo podemos encontrarlo –exclamó Ginny.

-¿Y qué se supone que tendría que hacer mientras tanto para mantenerlo con vida? –replicó sin fuerzas-. ¿Contarles las medidas de seguridad del próximo evento que organicemos para que puedan repetir lo de Windfield? ¿Ayudarles a entrar en Hogwarts o en San Mungo para que puedan llevarse gente?

Ginny bajó la vista, como si hubiera comprendido que la opción de Ron era, al fin y al cabo, sólo una forma de tortura distinta, quizás incluso más cruel. Porque él nunca podría hacer eso, nunca podría traicionar de esa manera a la gente. Y entonces los Parásitos acabarían matando a Albus igualmente y él llevaría esa muerte para siempre en su conciencia, sabiendo que había tenido en sus manos la posibilidad de evitarla y que no había querido pagar el precio.

El Avisador sonó entonces, sobresaltándolo; se había olvidado de que existía. Harry se lo puso en la oreja, esperando contra todo pronóstico que fuera Chloe, diciéndole que había encontrado a Albus y a Scorpius. Pero aunque era ella, su mensaje era diferente.

-Jefe, soy yo. Sólo quería decirte que hemos detenido al sospechoso de haber intervenido la Red Flú. Se llama Stephen Chambers, del Departamento de Transportes. También vamos a interrogar a su mujer y a su hijo, que tiene diecinueve años. No sé a qué hora terminaremos, dime si quieres que te avise cuando hayamos terminado. Y Harry… lo siento, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos.

Harry se quitó el Avisador de la oreja.

-¿Qué te han dicho? –preguntó Ginny.

-Han encontrado al tipo que amañó la Red Flú. –Y siguiendo un impulso, se puso en pie-. Me voy a verlo. ¡Kreacher!

El elfo se acercó a él, tan lloroso y triste como todos.

-¿Sí, amo? –hipó.

-Ve a Malfoy manor y dile a Draco que los aurores han atrapado al tipo que amañó la Red Flú. Querrá saberlo.

-Sí, amo. Kreacher espera que ese mago espantoso sufra mil agonías y una muerte muy lenta para pagar por lo que le ha hecho al amito Albus y al nieto de la señorita Narcissa.

Entonces se desapareció, camino de Malfoy manor. Arthur intervino con voz suave, sentado junto a su mujer.

-Harry, ¿crees que es buena idea? Aquí también te necesitan.

Harry miró a James y a Lily y se acuclilló frente a ellos.

-Siempre existe la posibilidad de que podamos sonsacarle algo importante, algo que nos ayude a encontrar a Albus.

Lily tragó saliva y asintió.

-No te preocupes, papá –dijo James, con valentía-. Ve y sácale todo lo que puedas.

Harry les dio a ambos un fuerte abrazo, se despidió de los demás y se dispuso a marcharse. Tendría que usar la Aparición, porque la Red Flú seguía clausurada. Más le valía concentrarse, porque estaba lo bastante alterado todavía como para dejarse un brazo atrás. Pero consiguió llegar al Atrio del ministerio sin problemas y se encaminó a los ascensores. Stephen Chambers… Tenía dos o tres años más que él y había sido Cazador de Ravenclaw en Hogwarts. Un tipo alto, bastante atractivo.

Un hijo de puta traidor.

* * *

A pesar de la hora que era, la Oficina de Aurores se encontraba en plena actividad. Varios de sus agentes lo miraron con sorpresa al verlo entrar.

-¡Jefe!

-Todos lo sentimos muchísimo.

-Haremos lo que sea por encontrar a su chico, lo prometemos.

Harry asintió sombríamente.

-¿Está Chloe con el prisionero?

-Sí, ella y el ministro –contestó Williamson.

Kingsley… Una cosa era que diera algún consejo sobre algún caso y otra, que se ensuciara así las manos; Harry sabía que lo estaba haciendo por él.

-¿En qué sala están?

-En la dos. También tenemos a su mujer y a su hijo.

-Sí, Chloe me lo ha dicho.

-Los padres tienen encima hechizos de confidencialidad, pero la mujer trabaja en Gringotts y los duendes a veces obligan a sus empleados a…

Una voz detrás de ellos les interrumpió.

-¡Harry!

Él se giró, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Era Draco, caminando con paso rápido hacia ellos. Vestía como aquel mediodía y su coleta se veía ligeramente deshecha.

-Draco…

-Señor Malfoy, lamento mucho lo de su hijo –dijo Williamson con formalidad.

Draco no le prestó atención, sólo miró a Harry con ojos rojos y turbulentos.

-Quiero ver lo que tiene que decir ese cabrón.

Harry asintió.

-Vamos…

-Jefe…

-Ahora no, Williamson. –Se giró hacia Draco-. Ven, están en la sala dos.

Los dos echaron a andar hacia allí. Harry abrió la puerta y entró con Draco, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Chloe y Kingsley.

-Harry, ¿qué…?

Hasta ese momento, toda la intención de Harry había sido ayudar a interrogar a Chambers, que hasta donde él sabía sólo era un sospechoso. Un _presunto_ Parásito. Pero entonces le vio la cara y de repente gritó de rabia y un segundo después se encontraba encima de él reventándole el alma a puñetazos.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Cabrón! –Los huesos de su cara se rompían bajo sus golpes con chasquidos que llevaban el nombre de Albus-. ¡Voy a matarte! ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

-¡Harry, no! –gritó Kingsley, intentando apartarlo a la fuerza.

Un golpe de magia los quitó a ambos de encima de Chambers.

-No, así no, Harry –gruñó Draco ferozmente, con la varita en la mano-. ¡_Cruc…_!

Una oscura satisfacción inundó el corazón de Harry. Sí, sí, eso era lo que merecía. Pero Chloe, que también había sacado su varita, fue más rápida e hizo volar a Draco contra la pared. Con el golpe, Draco soltó la varita y ésta cayó al suelo. Chloe invocó velozmente un escudo protector entre él y la varita para que no pudiera recuperarla.

-¡Ya basta! –Se giró hacia Harry con expresión escandalizada-. ¡Harry!

Pero todo lo que Harry sabía era que Draco había perdido su oportunidad y que le tocaba a él de nuevo así que se abalanzó contra el gimoteante y ensangrentado Chambers, dispuesto a seguir matándolo a golpes.

Y de pronto, oscuridad.

* * *

Draco entreabrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Una de las celdas del ministerio. Y de pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado, y a Scorpius y le inundó una pena tan grande que se hizo un ovillo y se quedó allí, sin poder moverse, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Draco?

Era Harry. Draco se giró y vio que él también estaba en la celda, con la misma expresión aturdida y derrotada que él.

-Eh.

-Supongo que nos lanzaron un Desmaius.

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en asentir. Había intentado cruciar a esa bola de mierda con forma humana, ¿no? Seguramente lo enviarían a Azkaban. Merlín, ni siquiera le importaba la idea de ir a Azkaban… Sólo un poco por su madre y por Cassandra. Pero las dos debían irse de Inglaterra, como fuera, pagando media fortuna Malfoy en sobornos si era necesario. Irse bien lejos y no volver jamás.

Harry se levantó y fue a la puerta para mirar algo. Después se sentó a su lado.

-No hay nadie fuera. –Se palpó el bolsillo e hizo un ruidito de sorpresa. Draco vio cómo sacaba su reloj-. Son las doce y media. Sólo hemos estado inconscientes un par de horas. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Draco dejó escapar un bufido sarcástico. Harry debió entender que un poco de dolor de cabeza por culpa del Desmaius era el menor de sus problemas y no dijo nada. Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Draco podía imaginar que los de Harry eran muy parecidos a los suyos. También había perdido a un hijo. También había estado a punto de matar a uno de los responsables.

-Pensaba que en Malfoy manor no podría pasarles nada –dijo al cabo de un rato, asombrado de su propia estupidez.

-¿Quién iba a imaginarse que iban a usar la Red Flú? Esos cabrones… ¡Esos cabrones!

Draco hizo ademán de consolarlo, pero no pudo. No tenía consuelo alguno que ofrecer. Todo era un puro horror. No podía vivir con la convicción de que su hijo estaba en algún sitio, aterrorizado, en manos de los Parásitos, a punto de ser despojado de su magia, si es que no se la habían quitado ya.

-¿Crees que ya…? –No continuó; iba a echarse a llorar. Merlín, lo que había llorado ese día.

Harry le cogió la mano y se la apretó. A Draco le sorprendió un poco el gesto, pero también agradeció que quisiera darle fuerzas.

-No lo sé… No lo sé. –Cerró los ojos un momento-. Oh, Dios… Son tan jóvenes… Intento pensar que estarán bien, que… que Albus se reunirá con mis padres y con Sirius y que Scorpius se reunirá con su madre, pero… son tan jóvenes… -Soltó un sollozo seco, ahogado-. Esto no tendría que estar pasando…

Draco, que aún tenía lágrimas bailoteándole en los ojos, respiró hondo para calmarse y le devolvió el apretón de manos. Harry respiró también con fuerza y los dos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, cogidos todavía de la mano, hombro con hombro. Cuando había deducido que la vida de Harry y la suya estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez no había imaginado que forjarían un vínculo tan terrible y doloroso.

-Aunque vaya a Azkaban, me vengaré. Puedo hacerlo. La gente no me va a volver la espalda esta vez, comprenderá por qué reaccioné así.

-¿Azkaban?

-He estado a punto de lanzarle la Cruciatus a ese hijo de puta delante del ministro.

Harry lo miró un momento y negó con la cabeza.

-No irás a Azkaban. Y si tú vas, yo también, porque el que le ha debido causar una fractura craneal triple soy yo.

Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta puso fin a su conversación. Draco se levantó mientras Harry hacía lo mismo y Chloe Segal les abrió la celda, acompañada del ministro.

-Señores… -saludó el ministro, con su habitual cara de circunstancias-, ¿se encuentran más calmados?

-Sí –contestó Harry, mientras Draco se limitaba a asentir.

-Bien, vamos a hablar de lo que no ha ocurrido Nadie ha tratado de matar o golpear al detenido, que por cierto ha confesado. Nadie ha llamado a un sanador de confianza, nadie ha curado las heridas de nadie porque no había nadie herido y nadie ha sido obliviateado porque no había nada que obliviatear. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

Draco asintió sin dudarlo. Podía haber sentido bastante indiferencia ante la idea de ir a Azkaban, pero prefería estar libre para cuidar de su madre y de Cassandra y para poder vengarse con más facilidad de los Parásitos y sus familiares. Harry, sin embargo, vacilaba.

-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó a Segal.

-Ya está hecho –contestó ella-. Además… no puedo imaginarme al Winzegamot condenándoos a ninguno de los dos por nada de esto. No después de lo que ha pasado. Ese cabrón está bien. Es más de lo que puede decirse de toda la gente que se han llevado hoy por su culpa.

Entonces Harry asintió también.

-De acuerdo.

-Eso sí, Harry, no puede volver a pasar –dijo Shacklebolt, con una mirada de advertencia-. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, Malfoy. Si se repite algo parecido, tú estarás fuera del caso y tú dejarás de ser considerado un colaborador de los aurores. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

-Vuestras varitas –dijo Segal, sacándolas del bolsillo y devolviéndoselas.

Draco se guardó la suya.

-Bien, vamos a tu despacho –le dijo el ministro a Harry-. Os contaremos lo que hemos averiguado. No es mucho, por desgracia. El chaval no sabe nada, pero la mujer también está implicada, después de todo.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el despacho de Harry mientras les iban poniendo al día. Ese cabrón de Chambers no lo había hecho por ningún pariente muggle o squib; simplemente pensaba que el mundo sería un lugar mejor si toda la gente disponía de magia. Pero lo más importante: algunas de las desapariciones que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les habían dado se habían producido de esa manera.

-No ha podido explicarnos mucho por culpa de los hechizos de confidencialidad y esas cosas –dijo Chloe-. Pero sabemos que en algunos casos usaron la Red Flú para llevarse a la gente. Tiene que ver con no sé qué historia de unas conexiones concretas.

-¿No ha dicho qué casos? –preguntó Harry.

-No.

-¿Ha contado algo más?

-No.

-¿No ha dado nombres?

-No, no, ninguno. Debe conocerlos, claro… pero con esos hechizos que tiene encima no hay manera de sacárselos.

-¿Y qué hay de su mujer?

-Está intentando convencernos de que sólo sabía que su marido era uno de ellos y que iba a hacer algo, pero no me fío, y menos trabajando en Gringotts. Mañana cuando abran nos pondremos en contacto con ellos para que investiguen sus movimientos en el banco.

En otro momento, Draco podría haberse preocupado por lo que los Parásitos pudieran estar planeando hacer con la economía mágica, pero no en ése.

-¿Han dicho algo sobre la localización de su cuartel general o del sitio al que llevan a la gente que capturan?

Segal meneó la cabeza.

-No, lo siento. Pero aún hay aurores buscando pistas por su casa. Si encontramos algo relevante, lo que sea, os avisaremos.

Eso era todo… Scorpius le necesitaba y él no era capaz de ayudarle.

-Deberíais iros a casa –dijo el ministro, con una mirada de compasión-. No hay nada que podáis hacer aquí, y vuestras familias os necesitan.

Marcharse era como aceptar la derrota de nuevo, pero Draco sabía que Shacklebolt estaba en lo cierto. Cassandra estaba fatal y no se había sentido mejor precisamente al verlo marchar. A pesar de lo tarde que era, probablemente seguiría despierta, esperando su regreso. Harry también asintió, cabizbajo.

-De acuerdo.

Shacklebolt les estrechó la mano a ambos.

-Ánimo. Antes o después, todos esos pagarán por lo que han hecho.

Draco salió del despacho acompañado por Harry y echaron a caminar hacia los ascensores. Todavía había bastantes aurores y vigiles por allí, que les lanzaban miradas de conmiseración.

-¿Vas a irte a Grimmauld Place? –le preguntó a Harry. Le parecía mal que fuera a estar solo esa noche.

-No. No, voy a ir a casa de Ginny. Quiero estar con James y Lily.

-Mejor.

Harry llamó al ascensor y se metieron dentro. Ninguno dijo nada. Cuando llegaron al Atrio, se miraron. Draco se preguntó si tendría la misma expresión en los ojos que Harry, envejecida y carente de esperanza.

-Cuídate –dijo Harry.

-Tú también.

Entonces sacó su varita y se desapareció.

* * *

Albus entreabrió los ojos y gimió. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, le dolía muchísimo, especialmente las manos, que apenas podía mover, y sentía que iba a estallarle la cabeza. Pero al momento lo recordó todo y sólo le importó el cuerpo que tenía al lado.

-Scorpius –dijo sin voz. Todavía seguía ronco-. Scorpius…

Scorpius gimió también, pero no abrió los ojos. Albus le acarició el pelo y comprobó que seguía ardiendo de fiebre.

-Scorpius… -le llamó de nuevo, besándole en las mejillas, moviéndole con cuidado-. Scorpius, despierta, por favor, despierta…

Por fin Scorpius entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Al? –murmuró débilmente.

-¡Scorp! –exclamó aliviado, abrazándole con fuerza-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

No quería ni pensar en lo que habían dicho esas horribles mujeres. Scorpius se recuperaría, estaba seguro. ¿No estaba despierto y hablándole? ¡Tenía que recuperarse!

-No sé qué me pasa –dijo Scorpius, hablando con dificultad-. No me siento bien…

-Tranquilo…

Su expresión se tiñó de horror.

-Oh, Merlín… No noto… No tengo magia. ¡No tengo magia! ¡Soy un squib!

Scorpius se echó a llorar con desesperación. Albus, alarmado, volvió a abrazarlo y a besarlo.

-Lo siento… Lo siento…

-No tengo magia…

Albus le acarició el pelo, las mejillas.

-Tranquilo… Tranquilo… Yo estaré contigo, estaré contigo siempre. Nunca te dejaré. Nos iremos juntos al mundo muggle. Viviremos allí los dos, ¿vale? No está tan mal, te lo juro. Tú aguanta, Scorpius, por favor. Estaremos juntos. Estaremos juntos, no pasa nada.

-No quiero vivir con los muggles –sollozó Scorpius-. Soy un mago. Si no tengo magia prefiero estar muerto.

Albus dio un respingo y se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos, mortalmente serio.

-No digas eso –dijo, con un nudo en la garganta-. Si te mueres, yo me muero, Scorp. Yo no puedo… Yo puedo vivir sin magia, pero no puedo vivir sin ti. No me hagas esto. Tienes que aguantar como sea.

Scorpius se lo quedó mirando, todavía con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

-Al, no vamos a salir de aquí.

Albus meneó la cabeza tercamente, negándose a escuchar.

-Saldremos. Saldremos, tenemos que salir. Y me da igual si a mí me quitan también la magia o no, me iré contigo al mundo muggle. Ni siquiera volveré a Hogwarts. No quiero hacer magia si tú tampoco puedes.

-A ti no van a quitarte la magia –replicó Scorpius, cerrando los ojos-. Quieren usarte para chantajear a tu padre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó, pasmado.

-Lo dijo cuando ese sapo de Bouchard te estaba haciendo la Cruciatus –murmuró.

Albus decidió que aquello no cambiaba nada.

-Bueno, no me importa. Ya te lo he dicho: aunque tenga magia, me iré contigo. No dejaré que me envíen a Hogwarts, romperé mi varita si hace falta. Estudiaremos juntos en uno de esos institutos muggles donde dan Historia y Química y todas esas cosas raras. –Albus miró a Scorpius y vio que se estaba adormilando otra vez. Si tenía fiebre, quizás lo mejor era que durmiera. Pero siguió hablando, dejando volar su imaginación, ya que eso les estaba tranquilizando a los dos-. Podemos vivir en un apartamento, los dos solos… Ya tenemos quince años. Y tu padre y mis padres pueden venir siempre que quieran a vernos y a asegurarse de que comemos y hacemos los deberes y esas cosas. Será divertido vivir juntos. Y después… iremos a la universidad. Ya veremos lo que estudiamos. Tú podrías ser pianista. O a lo mejor te dan ganas de estudiar algo, no sé. Daremos la vuelta al mundo, veremos todas las cosas muggles. Hay muchas, no te lo imaginas. Y luego tendremos nuestros trabajos, iremos al cine, jugaremos con las tridiconsolas, haremos fiestas… Amal vendrá a vernos mucho, acuérdate que él también quiere vivir en el mundo muggle. Estaremos bien. Todo irá bien.

La respiración de Scorpius se había acompasado. Albus se movió un poco para mirarlo y vio que estaba ya dormido de nuevo, con el pelo sudoroso pegado a la frente. Él tampoco se encontraba nada bien, pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía al pensar que podía perderlo, un dolor que le hacía boquear en busca de aire. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que Scorpius lo era todo, _todo_. Y si él no estaba… Si él no estaba, no sabía cómo lograría seguir adelante. Perdido y cansado, se acurrucó contra él y trató también de dormir.

_Continuará_


	17. Momentos de desesperación

**NdA**:¡Ya tengo ordenador nuevo! Gracias a los dioses cibernéticos, me estaba volviendo loca. En fin... A partir de ahora ya podré contestar vuestros rr ^^ ¡Besitos y muchas gracias a todos por comentar!

Capítulo 17 **Momentos de desesperación**

Al regresar del ministerio, Draco se había encerrado en su despacho con el Libro de los Malfoy, tratando de buscar algo que pudiera servir de ayuda para encontrar a Scorpius. Sabía que su madre había ido al Salón de Retratos a preguntarles a los antepasados de la familia y que los Greengrass estaban haciendo lo mismo con los suyos. Vio a las mujeres de la familia hablar aparte, en voz baja y vehemente, y supo que estaban discutiendo si valía la pena correr el riesgo de usar la magia ancestral. Pero sabía que era demasiado peligroso, cuando también había mujeres en el otro bando, cuando el crimen era un acto contra la magia, pero no contra la naturaleza. Podía volverse fácilmente contra ellas y entonces Cassandra perdería también a sus abuelas, a sus tías, a su prima. Draco se sintió aliviado al ver que renunciaban a ese plan.

Al amanecer, Evon y Melissa, los padres de Astoria, habían intentado un ritual, pero no había tenido resultado. Él tampoco había encontrado nada útil, ni en el Libro ni en los volúmenes que había consultado. Los elfos no conseguían encontrar a los chicos. Cuando se sentaron a desayunar, todos estaban ojerosos y exhaustos.

-Escuchad… -dijo Irina Tereshkova, que también estaba allí con su secretaria, las dos muy circunspectas-, Lena y yo estábamos pensando que quizás sea mejor que no sigamos abusando de vuestra hospitalidad. En este momento lo que menos necesitáis son dos huéspedes.

-Lo que vosotras prefiráis –contestó, incapaz de dar una respuesta más clara o más diplomática. Su madre ni siquiera hizo eso.

-Ha sido un placer teneros aquí –dijo Andromeda-. Os echaremos de menos.

-Lamentamos mucho que este tenga que ser el motivo de nuestro adiós –dijo la rusa.

Mientras su tía se encargaba de las cortesías, Draco miró a Cassandra. A juzgar por sus ojos, tampoco había dormido mucho aquella noche. Su niña, su pequeña. La heredera de Malfoy manor. Ya sólo quedaban ellos. Draco tragó saliva. Merlín, superar lo de su padre y lo de Astoria ya había sido una tarea casi imposible. No tenía ni idea de cómo iban a sobrevivir a eso.

Después del desayuno empezó a llegar gente, igual que había sucedido el día anterior. Los primeros fueron los padres de Astoria; luego Daphne y Theo con los niños y más tarde, Pansy y Greg con sus respectivos hijos. Draco sabía que estaban tratando de dar apoyo moral y que todos sentían sinceramente lo que le había pasado a Scorpius, pero él habría preferido estar solo para poder hacerse una bola en un rincón y llorar durante una semana, borracho perdido.

El profesor Zhou también fue a verles un rato, tan callado y amable como era habitual en él, y cerca del mediodía apareció Blaise, del que nadie había sabido nada en todas las fiestas. Había pasado el día de Navidad en Hogwarts, con los Slytherin que se habían quedado en el castillo. Después se había marchado y nadie le había vuelto a ver el pelo. Pansy y Theo habían tratado de encontrarlo el día anterior para contarle lo que había pasado, sin éxito. Pero Blaise debía de haberse enterado ya, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó, irrumpiendo en el salón-. ¡Acabo de leer la carta de Theo!

-Hombre, ¿y tú dónde estabas? –exclamó a su vez Pansy-. ¿No lees las cartas o qué?

-¿Es verdad? –preguntó Blaise, sin hacerle caso-. ¿Scorpius…?

Draco asintió, sombrío.

-Ayer.

Blaise se dejó caer libre en un hueco del sofá, junto a Greg.

-Joder… Merlín… Lo siento mucho, Draco…

-Ya… Gracias.

-No me había enterado. Yo… No estoy leyendo el periódico ni escuchando la radio estos días.

-Ni leyendo el correo ni abriéndole la puerta a tus amigos –añadió Pansy.

-Pansy, déjalo respirar –dijo Theo.

-Blaise, imagino que no conocerás algún hechizo que pueda sernos útil –dijo entonces su madre.

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sepa nada que los aurores no hayan probado ya. Los hechizos localizadores no están muy relacionados con la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Habéis probado la invocación de la sangre?

Draco asintió, señalando a los padres de Astoria.

-Al amanecer, pero no ha servido de nada. De todos modos, ahora después de almorzar quiero mirar un par de cosas más. Realmente no sabemos cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que… les hacen algo. Igual tenemos suerte.

Tenía que intentarlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo más. ¿Un día? ¿Dos? ¿Una semana? Fuera el que fuera, sencillamente, tenía que intentarlo.

* * *

A Albus lo despertaron los gritos. Tenían el mismo timbre atrozmente desesperado que los gritos que Scorpius había pegado el día anterior y supo que se estaban llevando a otro prisionero para arrancarle la magia. A su lado, Scorpius se agitó con nerviosismo, pero no abrió los ojos. Albus, inquieto y tenso, agradeció por un momento que no tuviera que escuchar aquello.

Los gritos dejaron de escucharse poco a poco. Albus esperó con una sensación pesada en el estómago y un rato después volvió a escuchar ruido de pasos, un portazo, más puerta, unas voces que no llegó a comprender. Ya estaba, ya lo habían hecho otra vez.

Albus intentó no dejarse llevar por la desesperanza que sentía y se puso trabajosamente en pie. Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo, y cuando se subió el suéter vio que tenía las costillas amoratadas. Además, veía borroso. Tratando de forzar más la vista distinguió un bulto en el suelo y vio que era una bandeja de comida. Esta vez sentía el estómago vacío y se puso a comer, dejando la mitad para Scorpius, por si despertaba después y tenía hambre. Además, había dos botellas medianas de agua, así que debían de estar contando con que compartieran el contenido de la bandeja. Albus apartó las botellas, un trozo de pan y un yogurt para que no desaparecieran si decidían llevarse la bandeja, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que no fuera a desvanecerse después. Luego se acercó a la taza del water y orinó. La luz no era muy buena, pero le pareció ver algo de sangre y frunció el ceño, seguro de que no debía de ser muy buena señal.

Cuando volvió con Scorpius, su preocupación se hizo mucho mayor. Tenía manchas de sangre en los oídos. ¿Por qué estaba sangrando por los oídos? Y estaba aún más caliente que antes. Albus se pasó las manos por el pelo, pensando algo que hacer, y entonces recordó una cosa que había leído en un par de libros muggles. Sin darle más vueltas arrancó con los dientes un trozo de la sábana que cubría el camastro en el que estaba Scorpius y lo empapó cuidadosamente de agua; después se lo colocó en la frente. No sabía muy bien qué tenía que pasar, pero constató que muy poco tiempo después el trapo estaba ardiendo y lo volvió a empapar de agua. Después de repetirlo un par de veces se dio cuenta de que se iban a quedar pronto sin agua para beber y, tras dudar un poco, usó la de la taza del water. Al fin y al cabo, había tirado de la cadena, estaba limpia.

Albus se pasó horas yendo de la cama a la taza del water. No tenía ni idea de si estaba funcionando o no, pero era todo lo que podía hacer. Finalmente, Scorpius abrió los ojos.

-¿Al?

-Estoy aquí –dijo, tumbándose a su lado y besándole en la mejilla. Luego pensó que estaba húmeda del agua de la taza del water, pero a esas alturas ya le daba todo igual.

-Me siento muy raro.

-Creo que tienes mucha fiebre.

Scorpius hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Me parece que tengo rota la muñeca –protestó, señalando con la cabeza hacia el brazo izquierdo.

-Lo siento.

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien –mintió.

-Mentiroso –dijo Scorpius.

Albus le acarició el pelo.

-¿Quieres agua?

Scorpius asintió, así que Albus fue a por la botella, que finalmente no había desaparecido, y le ayudó a beber un poco. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo por sí mismo. A él también le costaba sujetar la botella, debía de tener un par de dedos rotos en cada mano. Suponiendo que sería bueno que recuperara energías le ofreció algo de comer, pero Scorpius hizo un gesto de asco y volvió a dejarse caer en el camastro. Parecía realmente agotado y respiraba con dificultad. Albus le tocó la frente y pensó que al menos no estaba tan caliente como unas horas antes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaremos aquí?

-No lo sé –dijo Albus-. Creo que aún es día treinta y uno.

-Nunca pensé que celebraría así un fin de año.

-Por lo menos estamos juntos –replicó, sin querer pensar en la razón de que fuera así-. Si nos hubieran puesto otra vez en celdas separadas…

Scorpius movió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, aunque eso pareció suponerle un gran esfuerzo.

-Te quiero, Al -dijo débilmente.

Albus se inclinó y le besó en sus labios secos y ardientes.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Háblame… del viaje… alrededor del mundo.

Albus le complació y mientras hablaba de aviones, pirámides, catedrales y rascacielos, Scorpius volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

La casa se había vaciado un poco de gente durante la noche, pero por la mañana habían empezado a volver todos. Traían consuelo, comida, palabras de ánimo. James sólo había dormido un par de horas y lo había hecho tras releer una y otra vez la carta que Seren le había escrito el día anterior. Se suponía que hablaba también en nombre de Mei, pero James las conocía a ambas y… bueno, Mei podía apreciar mucho a Albus y a Scorpius, pero a él lo trataba básicamente como a un mueble más de Hogwarts. Toda la ternura que había en esa carta era de Seren.

Poco después del almuerzo, su padre, tío Ron y tío Bill decidieron salir a sobrevolar el suroeste de Gales, donde se suponía que estaba el cuartel general de los Parásitos. Era un movimiento absolutamente desesperado y todos lo sabían, pero ¿qué otra opción tenían? James no lo dudó y se apuntó a la expedición; estaba dispuesto a acompañarlos, dijeran lo que dijeran. Era mayor de edad, no podían impedírselo.

Nadie lo intentó, de todos modos.

-Ve a por tu escoba –dijo su padre.

James fue a buscarla y se reunió con ellos. Primero fueron hasta un punto de Aparición seguro que había a las afueras de Cardiff y desde allí salieron volando en escobas, ocultos a los ojos de los muggles con un Confundus. El aire era frío y húmedo, pero James sólo podía pensar en encontrar a su hermano. Estaban tratando de localizar alguna zona bajo Fidelius; si uno estaba lo bastante cerca, podía saber que había algo oculto bajo ese hechizo, aunque no pudiera verlo.

-¿Y si nos separamos? –sugirió tío Ron-. Así tendremos más oportunidades de encontrarlos.

-No –dijo su padre-, podría ser peligroso. Si nos topamos con ellos, cuantos más seamos, mejor.

Como decían los muggles, iba a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Pero eso era la fe, la esperanza; creer contra toda probabilidad. James sólo sabía que tenía que encontrar a Albus porque no concebía un mundo en el que no fuera a verlo más. Era su hermano, maldita sea. Formaba parte de su infancia, de su vida. Habían reído juntos, peleado juntos, jugado juntos, leído juntos. James luchó contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y siguió buscando, indiferente al frío, a la lluvia, a la luz del sol cada vez más débil.

* * *

Scorpius llevaba un rato despierto, aunque muy callado, cuando apareció una bandeja más.

-Mira, creo que es la cena –dijo Albus, levantándose.

-No tengo hambre.

-Has de comer, Scorpius –dijo, sabiendo que era necesario para recuperar fuerzas.

-No puedo, Al, en serio. Me encuentro muy mal. Dame un poco de agua.

Albus le ayudó a beber y después se tomó el sándwich de pollo de la cena, tratando una vez más de encontrar una solución. Si pudiera hacer que comiera un poco… Pero de pronto Scorpius le llamó, alarmado, pidiéndole que le acercara a la taza del water porque tenía ganas de vomitar. Albus soltó el sándwich y le ayudó como pudo, haciendo caso omiso de su propio dolor. Llegaron justo a tiempo de que Scorpius empezara a vomitar dentro de la taza.

Albus miró, simplemente porque no entendía qué podía estar vomitando cuando no había comido nada desde que habían llegado allí y su inquietud se convirtió en angustia.

-Oh, joder… -Parecían cuajos de sangre-. Scorpius…

Scorpius no contestó, medio derrumbado sobre la taza del water, demasiado ocupando vomitando aquella masa negra y nauseabunda. Sonaba como si en cualquier momento fuera a echar también su propio estómago por la boca. Oh, aquello no era bueno, aquello no era bueno… Las crueles palabras de la mujer pelirroja, que nunca le abandonaban del todo, resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza, pero no, eso no podía pasar. Jamás.

-Respira hondo –dijo, con su voz ronca-. Vamos, Scorp, respira hondo…

Pero para su horror, Scorpius hizo un ruido extraño, como un estertor, y de pronto su cuerpo se cayó al suelo entre convulsiones mientras la sangre empezaba a manar de su nariz a chorros.

-¡Scorpius! –exclamó, aterrado-. ¡SCORPIUS! ¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO!

Trató de pararlo con su peso, de taponar la sangre, pero nada servía y nadie acudía en su ayuda. La sangre caía por su barbilla afilada y empapó la pechera de su suéter, de su camisa. Albus se quitó su propio suéter y lo presionó contra la nariz de Scorpius, y luego pensó que iba a asfixiarlo y lo quitó, y la sangre seguía cayendo y Scorpius seguía con horribles convulsiones.

-Scorpius, aguanta, por favor, por favor, no te mueras, aguanta, te lo suplico, por lo que más quieras, no me hagas esto…

Las palabras salían de su boca como una letanía inconexa, marcada de lágrimas, mientras trataba inútilmente de poner fin a la hemorragia. Y en ese momento lo supo, supo que iba a perderlo, que era cuestión de horas, de un día o dos a lo sumo. Estaban solos y nadie les ayudaría y él no podría impedirlo, como no había podido impedir que le quitaran la magia.

El ataque pasó, finalmente, y la hemorragia cesó. Albus calculaba que habría perdido casi un litro de sangre. Demasiado. Manchado de sangre y lágrimas hizo un nuevo trapo con un trozo de sábana y le limpió cuidadosamente la cara y el cuello. Scorpius nunca había estado tan pálido como esa noche. Después lo levantó en brazos y lo depositó sobre la cama. Él se hizo un ovillo contra su cuerpo. Pensó qué iba a hacer. Luego volvió a echarse a llorar.

* * *

Alrededor de la una, Elizabeth abandonó la fiesta muggle a la que había acudido, rodeada de grandes empresarios, generales y un par de ministros y se trasladó al Proyecto. Las familias de los Refugios también habían tenido su pequeña celebración de Año Nuevo. Elizabeth se reunió con Anne y con Medea. La primera estaba ligeramente borracha; la segunda, no. Pensaba en lo que se avecinaba.

-Elizabeth, ¿cuándo vamos a empezar a cortarle los dedos a ese… _maudit garçon_?

-Deja que sus padres se retuerzan dos o tres días más pensando que ha muerto –contestó ella.

-Pienso que lo mejor sería quitarle la magia como a los demás –replicó Medea, no por primera vez-. Espero que no tengas que arrepentirte de haberlo dejado con vida.

Elizabeth esbozó una sonrisa.

-Oh, te aseguro que no soy yo la que se va a arrepentir.

Medea le dirigió una mirada de escepticismo, pero después le devolvió la sonrisa, como diciendo que quizás las cosas sí que podían salir bien y que le gustaba la idea de hacer sufrir a Potter. Desde luego se la tenía jurada desde que había impedido el rescate de Conrad Montague antes del verano.

-No soy ninguna sádica. Sabéis que si pudiéramos hacer esto sin coste humano alguno lo preferiría. Pero en este caso concreto… quiero copia de todas las cartas.

Elizabeth se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes, te las guardaremos. Podrás leerlas todas cuando regreses, palabra. –Se puso un poco más seria-. Pero no es una misión fácil, Medea. Tú asegúrate de regresar.

-No te preocupes, lo haré. Y cuando lo haga… habremos ganado.

* * *

En el fondo de su corazón, Albus temía que Scorpius ya no fuera a despertar. Pero lo hizo, aunque quizás habría sido mejor que no lo hiciera.

-Al…

-Estoy aquí.

-Algo va muy mal, Al.

Albus apoyó su frente en la sien de él.

-Ya lo sé –susurró.

-No me noto las piernas. -Albus no pudo decirle nada, sólo le besó la mejilla. Scorpius también se quedó callado unos segundos. Su respiración era muy trabajosa. Albus nunca había visto a nadie enfermo de los pulmones, pero había leído libros que describían a gente que lo estaban y describían su manera de respirar, cómo sonaban igual que si algo no estuviera haciendo bien su trabajo ahí dentro. De pronto, Scorpius estalló en sollozos-. No quiero morirme… Sólo tengo quince años, no quiero morirme.

-No vas a morir, no vas a morirte, te lo juro –dijo Albus, horrorizado.

Scorpius siguió llorando y Albus tuvo la espantosa sensación de que no podía hacer nada siquiera para animarlo. Aquello tenía que ser el infierno, no se le ocurría nada peor. Pero al cabo de unos minutos Scorpius pareció calmarse y entonces dijo algo que Albus encontró aún más aterrador.

-Tienes que intentar escapar.

-Ssshhht…

Scorpius meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

-No… No pasa nada… No debería estar asustado. Yo estaré bien. Estaré con mi madre y mi abuelo, ¿no? Estaré bien.

Fue casi como un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Oh, Dios, Scorpius…

-Cuando vengan a… a por mí, tienes que intentar escapar. Prométemelo. Tú tienes que vivir.

-Cállate, Scorpius.

-Prométemelo.-Frunció las cejas-. Si me lo prometes… no dolerá tanto.

A Albus se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Dios, ¿cómo podían quedarle lágrimas?

-Scorp…

-Por favor…

-Tenemos que hacer el viaje juntos… -suplicó.

-Al… Por favor.

Albus no pudo más y sintió caer las lágrimas.

-Te lo prometo –dijo, consciente de que era una rendición y que dolía más de lo que podía expresar. ¿Cómo iba a seguir vivo sin él? ¿Cómo?

Scorpius, sin embargo, pareció tranquilizarse un poco con su promesa.

-Bien… -Cerró los ojos-. Merlín, mi cabeza… Me va a estallar…

-¿Quieres agua?

-No.-Albus le acarició el pelo con su mano magullada y después de unos segundos, Scorpius abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa-. Mira que te gusta tocarme el pelo.

Albus tragó saliva. Su sonrisa. Su sonrisa en esa mierda de celda, en esa mierda de situación.

-Tienes el pelo más bonito de Hogwarts –dijo, a pesar de que en ese momento estaba sucio, incluso salpicado de sangre.

-Tsk, eso se le dice a las chicas.

-Eso se le dice a la gente con el pelo bonito –replicó, sin dejar de acariciárselo, notando cómo Scorpius se relajaba un poquito más-. Intenta dormirte. Yo estaré aquí.

Ahora ya le aterraba la idea de que cada vez que Scorpius cerraba los ojos no fuera a abrirlos nunca más, pero al menos cuando estaba dormido no sufría, no tenía que ver cómo su propio cuerpo empeoraba e iba fallando. Y él ya no podía pensar con claridad, sabía que estaba totalmente sobrepasado por las circunstancias, reaccionando por puro instinto. Scorpius se moría ante sus ojos y él tenía la sensación de que se estaba volviendo loco poco a poco en aquella celda, obligado a lidiar con cosas que escapaban a su edad, a su experiencia, a lo que podía afrontar. Mientras Scorpius estuviera vivo al menos tenía algo claro: debía cuidar de él. Era lo que le estaba manteniendo medio cuerdo en ese momento. Pero cuando Scorpius se fuera… Entonces no sabía que iba a pasar.

Un ruido de pasos atrajo su atención. ¿Quién sería? Estaba muy desorientado, pero calculaba que estaban a mitad de la noche. ¿A por quién irían? Albus miró a Scorpius y vio que éste había abierto los ojos de par en par; su respiración, además, se había vuelto muy agitada.

-No, otra vez no…

-Tranquilo…

Pero él también estaba poniéndose nervioso y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando oyó un ruido seco justo enfrente de su puerta.

-No, no… -gimió Scorpius.

-Tranquilo, Scorpius, no te van a hacer nada, te lo juro –dijo Albus, colocándose delante de él en un intento de protegerlo que sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de éxito. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que no irían a por Scorpius, ¿no? Ya le habían hecho lo que querían. Él era un objetivo más probable.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y Albus vio una figura encapuchada entrando en la celda.

-Albus… -susurró una voz de mujer-. Albus, vamos, no tenemos tiempo.

Albus la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vámonos! Voy a sacarte de aquí.

¿Les estaban rescatando? ¿Les estaban rescatando? La incredulidad lo dejó como paralizado durante un segundo, pero después sintió un súbito subidón de energía y se giró hacia Scorpius para tratar de levantarlo de la cama.

-¡Vamos, Scorpius!

La mujer corrió hacia él y le estiró del brazo.

-¡No hay tiempo! –dijo, intentando alejarlo de la cama, llevárselo de allí-. Lo siento, pero ya no se puede hacer nada por él. Tienes que venirte conmigo.

Albus se desasió de ella con un gesto tan brusco que estuvo a punto de hacerla caer al suelo.

-¡No voy a irme sin él! –rugió. Se giró hacia Scorpius y lo levantó como pudo, con cuidado-. Vamos… Vamos, Scorp…

Scorpius intentó incorporarse.

-Las piernas… No puedo…

¡Ayúdame! –le gritó Albus a la mujer, enfurecido.

Ella dudó un momento, todavía oculta bajo la capa, pero al final lo hizo y entre los dos lo alzaron de la cama.

-Vamos, por aquí –le dijo ella, cuando salieron al pasillo.

La celda, con todo su horror, quedó atrás. Albus apresuró el paso todo lo que pudo, con el corazón a cien por hora. Estaban escapando. ¡Estaban escapando! Dios mío, que no los pillara nadie. Tenían que poder salir de allí. En San Mungo curarían a Scorpius, tenían que curarlo.

Debían escapar como fuera.

_Continuará_


	18. Huyendo

**NdA**: Le dedico este capi a **Cris Snape** porque adivinó lo de esta misteriosa mujer... ¡durante la publicación de Aislamiento! Menos mal que ha sido buena y me ha guardado el secreto ;)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^ ¡Y feliz Navidad a todos!

Capítulo 18 **Huyendo**

Cuando salieron al final del pasillo, Albus encontró a un guardia en el suelo, con un dardo tranquilizante clavado en el pecho, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en él. Su rescatadora le estaba metiendo prisa para que siguieran caminando. Por fin llegaron a una segunda puerta. La mujer sacó una tarjeta y la pasó por un sensor. La puerta se abrió y los tres salieron a otro pasillo.

-¿La salida está muy lejos? –preguntó Albus, sin parar de caminar.

-Al final de este pasillo hay unos ascensores –contestó ella, con una voz familiar que no conseguía ubicar. Su capa debía ser mágica y probablemente incluía un hechizo que proyectaba una sombra oscura sobre su cara; Albus apenas le veía la barbilla-. En la planta baja hay una habitación, una especie de almacén que tiene una ventana que da a unos depósitos. Por allí encontraremos la salida.

Entonces, de pronto, escucharon más ruidos de pasos, una conversación en voz baja. Albus y la mujer se detuvieron bruscamente y Scorpius, que sólo se mantenía en pie porque lo estaban sujetando entre los dos, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

-Viene alguien –susurró Albus en tono histérico.

-Rápido, aquí –dijo ella, indicando una puerta.

Estaba cerrada, pero si se apretaban contra ella y tenían mucha suerte, nadie les vería. La mujer sacó su varita. Albus no podía verle la cara, pero notó cómo le temblaba la mano y el modo torpe con el que la sujetaba y recordó al guardia con el dardo tranquilizante. Y lo supo. Esa mujer no tenía ni idea. Ni idea. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le quitó la varita.

-Yo lo haré –dijo, ignorando el respingo de la mujer-, tú sujeta bien a Scorpius.

Ella no protestó. Albus se pegó a la pared, con la varita lista. Sentía perfectamente que no era la suya, pero la magia no le era hostil. La varita colaboraría.

Los pasos se fueron haciendo más cercanos. Había dos personas. Albus se tensó. Si les veían, lanzaría dos Desmaius. Era probable que el segundo Parásito tuviera tiempo a reaccionar con un Protego, pero el primero caería y entonces sería un uno contra uno. ¿Y quién decía que el Parásito fuera un buen luchador? Igual era tan inexperto como aquella mujer.

Los hombres doblaron la esquina. Uno era blanco y el otro negro, los dos de veintitantos años, vestidos con un mono oscuro. Albus se apretó más contra la pared, en tensión. Si los veían o iban hacia las celdas… No podía dejar tampoco que vieran al guardia inconsciente.

-…y esperemos que tengan más suerte esta vez, porque…

Y entonces uno de los hombres les descubrió.

-¿Qué coño…?–exclamó.

-¡_Desmaius!_ –gritó Albus, sin perder un segundo. Y después se giró hacia el otro, que estaba sacando su varita-. _¡Expelliarmus!_

El Parásito rodó por el suelo y esquivó el hechizo.

-_¡Desmaius! _–gritó a su vez.

Pero Albus ya había levantado un Protego y se había tirado en plancha hacia él para poder apuntarle mejor.

_-¡Desmaius!_

Esta vez acertó y el hombre quedó inconsciente. Albus se levantó rápidamente, corrió hacia él y le quitó la varita. Después hizo lo mismo con el otro. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Ya los tenía, ya los tenía. Pero no debía dejar que nadie descubriera los cuerpos, eso pondría a todos los Parásitos en alerta y se darían cuenta de que habían escapado. Entonces usó un Mobilicorpus para amontonarlos contra la pared y les echó encima otros dos Desmaius y un hechizo desilusionador. Así nadie les encontraría hasta que no recuperaran la conciencia, y pasarían unas horas hasta entonces.

-Vamos –dijo, yendo a ayudar a la mujer a cargar con Scorpius. Este había quedado inconsciente de nuevo. Albus, preocupado, dudó en usar un Mobilicorpus o un Episkeyo con él, pero no sabía qué efectos podía tener ya la magia en Scorpius. ¿Y si lo empeoraba todo? Al final lo que sí hizo fue curar rápidamente su muñeca herida y sus propios dedos rotos.

Transportar a Scorpius sin el dolor de sus dedos fue un poco más fácil. Albus estaba, además, rebosante de adrenalina. No iba a dejar que les atraparan y volvieran a llevarles a esa celda. Escaparían o moriría tratando de escapar, si hacía falta. Y ahora, con una varita en la mano, se sentía invencible.

Cuando llegaron a los ascensores, la mujer usó una llave para hacer acudir uno. Albus, impaciente, miró a todos los lados, temiendo que apareciera alguien mientras esperaban.

-Ten, tu varita –recordó, devolviéndosela a la mujer-. Yo ahora tengo bastante con estas. ¿Sabes hacer Desmaius?

-Sí. Pero… se despiertan enseguida. Por eso al guardia que había en las celdas también le he disparado con un dardo tranquilizante.

-Bueno, no pasa nada –dijo Albus, pensando que habría agradecido una rescatadora algo más competente. Pero era una muggle o una squib, ¿no? Una muggle o una squib que le había robado la magia a alguien hacía poco y apenas sabía hacer hechizos a derechas. Sin embargo, les estaba ayudando, les estaba sacando de allí y eso era mejor que nada-. Si tenemos que luchar, usa el Desmaius. Yo me encargaré de que no se despierten.

-De acuerdo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los tres pasaron dentro. La mujer apretó el botón de la planta baja y Albus mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta con la varita en la mano, listo para reaccionar si había alguien al otro lado cuando llegaran. Una voz anónima, electrónica, indicó que habían llegado a la primera planta y las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Albus se tensó, con el Desmaius en la punta de la lengua, pero no había nadie al otro lado.

-Por aquí –indicó la mujer.

El vestíbulo estaba desierto. Ella y Albus lo recorrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, se metieron por una puerta lateral que también atravesaron con una tarjeta de identificación y salieron a un nuevo corredor.

-¿Ya? –dijo Albus.

-Es esa puerta.

Albus apresuró aún más el paso, jadeando bajo el peso de Scorpius, y finalmente llegaron a su objetivo. La mujer sacó una llave corriente de su bolsillo y trató de abrir la cerradura, pero por algún motivo, no podía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé –contestó ella, nerviosa-. ¡Esta tarde iba!

Albus miró a todos lados.

-Haz un Alohomora.

-No sé hacerlos.

Albus usó la varita que le había robado al Parásito para lanzarlo él mismo y abrió la puerta sin dificultad. Entonces entraron al cuarto. Como ella le había dicho, estaba lleno de trastos. Había estanterías con botellas de plástico, cajas de cartón y cosas que Albus no tenía ni idea de lo que eran ni le importaban en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana de la que le había hablado la mujer. Estaba allí, bien visible, a metro y medio del suelo. Y era lo bastante grande para que cupiera una persona. Estaba cubierta por una reja, pero eso no sería problema con una varita. La mujer, sin embargo, se le adelantó y echó un Evanesco para hacerla desaparecer. Bien, al menos conocía algunos hechizos. Albus abrió la ventana. El aire frío y dulce de la noche fue como una caricia que recibió con agradecimiento.

-Pasa tú primero –le dijo a la mujer-. Luego te ayudaré a pasar a Scorpius y yo iré después.

-Está bien.

Ella colocó una de las cajas para subirse encima y poder atravesar mejor la ventana, pero la capa, que le llegaba hasta los pies, resultaba un engorro y al pisársela estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo.

-Quítate la capa, te está molestando –dijo Albus, impaciente-. Además, me importa una mierda quién seas.

La mujer agachó la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes.

-Nos estás ayudando a escapar, ¿qué más da quién seas? –exclamó exasperado, loco por salir de allí-. ¿Eres un Parásito? Pues te perdono, ¿vale? ¡Te perdono! Quítate la capa y sal de una vez antes de que nos pillen, joder.

Ella se giró hacia él, ahora podía verle mejor la barbilla, la boca. Y supo con toda certeza que la conocía. Maldita sea, ¿quién era? Entonces la mujer se quitó la capa con gesto de frustración y Albus se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era la madre de Urien Sutherland.

* * *

-Señora Sutherland… -balbuceó, desconcertado.

Ella meneó la cabeza, la vista baja.

-Lo siento.

-Pero… ¿por qué? –dijo, incapaz de comprender. Había estado en su casa. Se había comido sus pasteles, se había tomado su té. Urien y él eran amigos.

Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su hijo, se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No lo entenderías… Yo… Cometí un error, un error terrible. Pero te juro que en cuanto supe que os habían capturado empecé a buscar la manera de sacaros de aquí. Ojalá hubiera podido impedir que le hicieran esto a Scorpius… Pero no me dio tiempo… Tenía que encontrar la manera de poder llegar hasta vosotros sin que me pillaran y… y tenía que planear una huída y… -Respiró hondo-. Lo siento. Lo siento como no te imaginas. Pero ahora no hay tiempo, Albus. Como tú bien has dicho, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos pillen.

Él se la quedó mirando sin reaccionar y la madre de Urien trepó de nuevo por la ventana, esta vez con más éxito. Pronto estuvo al otro lado, haciéndole señales para que le pasara a Scorpius. Eso le hizo moverse por fin. Sí, lo primero era escapar. Escapar. Albus fue a por el inconsciente Scorpius y usó todas sus fuerzas para cargar con él y pasarlo a través de la ventana. La madre de Urien lo ayudó y Scorpius pronto estuvo al otro lado. Albus fue el último en salir, y cuando lo hizo, dando un salto, sintió una alegría prematura en el pecho. Fuera, estaban fuera. Fuera de ese asqueroso edificio. El aire libre le revolvía el pelo y le hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca. Pero sabía que aún no estaban a salvo.

-Es por aquí –indicó la señora Sutherland, señalando dos grandes depósitos de algo.

Albus y ella, transportando Scorpius, pasaron entre ellos, pero antes de salir al descubierto la madre de Urien le hizo detenerse. Un foco de luz estaba barriendo el área que tenían ante ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos? –cuchicheó Albus.

-Corre cuando yo te lo diga –dijo ella. El foco pasó por delante de ellos-. ¡Ahora!

Los dos echaron a correr con Scorpius. Albus temía escuchar voces dándoles el alto, tiros, alarmas. Hacían tanto ruido contra aquel suelo de carretera… Pero llegaron al otro lado del terreno, hasta un muro de piedra de dos metros y pico de alto, sin que nadie les descubriera.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Albus, examinando la pared-. ¿Usamos un Evanesco?

-Creo que eso no serviría, tiene protecciones mágicas, aparte de las muggles –dijo ella, buscando en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Fuera lo que fuera, lo lanzó contra el muro. Albus vio cómo se desplegaba en el aire, haciéndose rápidamente más grande, y se pegaba contra la pared. De pronto, sin más, había un agujero perfectamente redondo ante él, de un par de metros de diámetro.

-Guau…

-Sólo durará abierto un par de minutos, vamos.

Los tres lo cruzaron rápidamente, en el mismo orden que habían usado para salir por la ventana. Al llegar al otro lado, Albus miró el muro con incredulidad. ¡Lo habían conseguido!

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo con nerviosismo.

La señora Sutherland asintió, echando a caminar.

-Tengo el coche aparcado a cien metros de aquí.

-¿Coche? –No podía haberlo dicho en serio-. ¡Use la Aparición!

-¡No sé Aparecerme!

-Escobas…

-No, no sé volar, no tengo –dijo ella-. Sólo podemos usar el coche, así que vámonos.

¡Un coche!, pensó Albus con un mal presentimiento. Si los Parásitos se daban cuenta de que habían escapado… Las escobas podían ser más rápidas que los coches normales, en manos expertas. Y con la Aparición podían encontrarles en cuestión de segundos. Estarían en movimiento, pero aun así… Y tardarían horas en llegar a San Mungo, horas que igual Scorpius no tenía.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Albus se colocó en el asiento de atrás, sujetando bien a Scorpius en su regazo. La señora Sutherland arrancó rápidamente y salió a toda prisa de allí, haciendo chirriar las ruedas. Aquel odioso lugar quedó pronto atrás, y aunque Albus todavía no las tenía todas consigo, se sintió mejor en cuanto lo perdió de vista. No podía creerlo, se habían ido. Habían escapado. Todos los demás secuestrados habían desaparecido para siempre, pero él y Scorpius iban a regresar.

-Lo hemos conseguido, Scorp… Aguanta… Aguanta, Scorpius… -dijo, besándole la cara. Él no reaccionó en lo más mínimo y Albus miró a la madre de Urien-. Tiene que ir más rápido. Scorpius está muy mal, necesita ir a San Mungo.

-Ya voy, ya voy…

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Al suroeste de Gales.

-Eso está muy lejos de Londres.

Ella meneó la cabeza con ojos llenos de pena.

-Albus, ya te lo he dicho: lo siento muchísimo, pero los medimagos no van a poder…

Albus sintió una llamarada de rabia y la interrumpió con un grito.

-¡Cállese, usted no es medibruja!

La madre de Urien apartó la vista.

-No.

Que se atreviera. Que se atreviera a decir algo. Scorpius se recuperaría y punto. Albus lo acunó posesivamente.

-No le hagas caso –susurró. Ya no tenía la voz ronca, el Episkeyo que se había echado a sí mismo le había curado eso también. Todavía sentía un dolor sordo por todo el cuerpo, especialmente en los riñones, pero no le prestaba mucha atención-. Yo sé que te pondrás bien. Tenemos que irnos a dar la vuelta al mundo juntos. Tú aguanta hasta que lleguemos a San Mungo, Scorp…

Cada giro de las ruedas los alejaba de los Parásitos y los acercaba al hospital, pero Albus pensaba que nunca podrían ir lo bastante rápido para su gusto. De pronto, Albus escuchó algo que parecía la sirena de un barco en la lejanía.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo, girando la cabeza.

Ella miró por el retrovisor.

-Creo que es del Proyecto. Creo que se han dado cuenta de que no estáis en la celda.

Albus sintió un peso frío en el estómago.

-Mierda, no, no… -dijo, estrechando a Scorpius contra su pecho en ademán protector-. ¡Tiene que ir más rápido!

-¡Este coche no va más rápido!

-¡Pero nos alcanzarán!

La señora Sutherland no dijo nada, sólo siguió conduciendo. Albus miraba por el cristal trasero, aterrado ante la idea de verlos aparecer tras ellos en cualquier momento. ¿Y qué harían? ¿Qué harían si enviaban a veinte o treinta personas contra ellos?

-¿A cuánto estamos del Proyecto?

-Ahora a unos diez kilómetros.

-Es demasiado cerca aún –gimió Albus.

-¡Oh, tengo una idea! –exclamó de pronto ella.

-¿Cuál?

-Tenemos que desviarnos a ese pueblo de allá –dijo, señalando por el retrovisor.

-¿Para qué? Son muggles, no podrán ayudarnos contra los Parásitos.

Pero la señora Sutherland tomó el siguiente desvío y condujo hacia allí con expresión decidida.

-Confía en mí.

Albus miró el pueblo con aprensión. Llamarlo pueblo era probablemente hacerle un favor. No eran más que tres o cuatro calles con casas de piedra.

-¿Quién vive en ese sitio?

-Nadie que yo conozca –dijo ella-. Pero con un poco de suerte encontraremos la ayuda que necesitamos. El hechizo Fidelius que rodea el proyecto no llega hasta aquí.

Un gemido de Scorpius atrajo la atención de Albus inmediatamente y antes de que pensara de nuevo en preguntarle a la señora Sutherland de qué ayuda estaba hablando, ella frenó el coche justo a la entrada del pueblo, detrás de una de las casas.

-¿Qué hace? –dijo Albus, espantado.

La madre de Urien abrió la puerta del coche.

-Baja del coche. Vamos, baja.

Sin esperar a ver si le hacía caso, ella empezó a sacar a Scorpius. Entonces Albus se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y la ayudó también. Dejaron a Scorpius sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el coche.

-Pero, ¿qué quiere hacer?

-Llevaros a San Mungo. –La señora Sutherland sacó su varita-. _¡Lumos!_

Su varita lanzó al instante una pequeña luz brillante y ella tocó con la punta la acera que tenían bajo sus pies.

-¡Nos encontrarán! –exclamó Albus, nervioso, sin entender nada-. ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!

Ella le miró con expresión seria.

-Por favor, confía en mí. Esto tiene que funcionar, sé que tiene que hacerlo. No sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes. Lo he utilizado un millón de veces con mi madre.

Albus miró en dirección al proyecto. ¿Eran luces, allá a lo lejos? ¿Sombras que se movían?

-Creo que vienen –dijo, sintiendo cómo le invadía una mezcla de rabia y angustia.

Oh, joder, sí que eran luces. Linternas o focos. ¿Sabrían hacia dónde habían ido? ¿Qué hacían allí parados? Tenían que subir al coche y seguir huyendo, al menos así tendrían una oportunidad. Albus empuñó su varita con fuerza, dispuesto de nuevo a enfrentarse a ellos hasta su último aliento.

Y en ese momento le deslumbró una luz brillante proveniente de la dirección contraria, un ruido de motor. Albus dio un respingo, giró la cabeza y el corazón saltó en su pecho con alegría.

Había llegado el Autobús Noctámbulo.

* * *

El revuelo fue inmediato y Albus lo recordaría siempre como un batiburrillo de escenas fragmentadas y confusas. El conductor y los pasajeros los reconocieron al instante y reaccionaron, por un lado, como si se les hubiera aparecido el mismísimo Merlín y por otro, como si se tratara de una emergencia nacional. Una señora mayor que estaba metida en su cama, con camisón y todo, les cedió su sitio a ambos por mucho que Albus tratara de protestar y de decir que en su caso no era necesario. Alguien los aseó, alguien más le pasó una tableta de chocolate, otro le dio su primer trago de whisky de fuego y todos se maravillaron de verlos vivos, todos alborotaban como gallinas. El conductor había puesto el autobús a toda velocidad y el paisaje que Albus veía por la ventana se había vuelto irreconocible: ya no era cuestión de varias horas, sino de una, una y media, como mucho.

Albus no podía pensar. Tumbado junto a Scorpius y arrullado por media docena de voces que le prometían que todo iba a salir bien y lo miraban como si fuera un milagro, todo lo que deseaba era llegar a San Mungo y que le dijeran que Scorpius iba a recuperarse. Porque si no lo hacía… Entonces nada habría valido la pena. Scorpius seguía inconsciente, había vuelto a sangrar por los oídos, y tenía tan mal aspecto… En el autobús nadie había sabido hacer nada por él.

-¿Y quién es usted, querida? –preguntó de pronto la anciana que les había dejado la cama, mirando a la madre de Urien con afecto y curioridad-. ¿Es una auror?

La señora Sutherland se encogió un poco en su asiento.

-No.

-Sí, ¿cómo les ha encontrado? –preguntó un hombre con una barba de dos puntas, ambas atadas con dos lazos azules.

Ella vaciló y Albus apartó la vista de Scorpius para fijarse en ella.

-Yo…

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo el hombre.

La señora Sutherland no contestó.

-¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó otra persona.

Quizás si la madre de Urien no hubiera tenido esa expresión de culpabilidad en la cara, los demás no habrían sospechado tan pronto de ella. Pero la tenía y ellos sospecharon y Albus notó enseguida el cambio en el ambiente.

-¿Cómo sabía dónde estaban? –insistió otro hombre.

-¡Eh, déjenla en paz! -exclamó Albus, incorporándose un poco con alarma-. Ella nos ha sacado a Scorpius y a mí de allí.

-Creo que es una de ellos –acusó una mujer, provocando jadeos escandalizados, miradas de odio y de miedo y más expresión de culpa por parte de la señora Sutherland.

Albus se sentó del todo en la cama.

-¡No, lo digo en serio! Si no hubiera sido por ella todavía seguiríamos allí atrapados. ¡Ella nos ha rescatado! Dejen que mi padre y los aurores se ocupen de esto, ¿vale? Por favor, no le hagan nada. Por favor…

Sólo era un alumno de Hogwarts, ellos eran un montón de adultos; algunos, ancianos. No estaba seguro de que fueran a hacerle caso. Pero para su alivio, se lo hicieron.

-De acuerdo. Pero hablará con los aurores –dijo el hombre de la barba de dos puntas, apuntándola con la varita-. No se irá de aquí sin hablar con ellos.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a quedarse callada con la cabeza gacha. La gente la miraba ahora con dureza y suspicacia, la acusación claramente escrita en sus rostros. Sólo los Parásitos sabían dónde llevaban a sus víctimas, ella tenía que ser una de ellos. Pero como la dejaron tranquila, Albus no le dedicó más atención a aquel asunto. Scorpius era el único que le importaba. Tenía que abrazarlo de nuevo y murmurarle palabras de ánimo, hacerle saber que no estaba solo y que debía seguir luchando. No podía rendirse ahora que estaban ya tan cerca.

-¡Ya estamos llegando! –gritó el conductor.

-Ya llegamos, Scorp, ya llegamos –le dijo al oído-. Todo saldrá bien. Todo saldrá bien.

Estaban en Londres. Podía ver las formas alargadas y coloreadas de los coches, de los semáforos, de los anuncios. El autobús iba en zig zag entre el tráfico, invisible a los ojos de los muggles. Y por fin, con un chirrido de ruedas, se detuvo en las puertas de San Mungo.


	19. Reencuentros en San Mungo

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Capítulo 19 **Reencuentro en San Mungo**

Después de buscar a Albus infructuosamente hasta medianoche, Harry había vuelto a Grimmauld Place. Sabía que James y Lily habrían preferido tenerlo en casa y él, en ese sentido, también habría preferido estar con ellos. Pero Ginny le estaba lanzando unas miradas que lo estaban haciendo sentir algo incómodo. Ella lo necesitaba, quizás porque simplemente necesitaba consuelo, fuera de quien fuera, y le estaba buscando, de un modo u otro. Caspian no había aparecido mucho por allí durante esos días. Harry, que también necesitaba consuelo, no quería acabar cometiendo un error. Si no hubiera estado enamorado de Draco, probablemente ya lo habría cometido. Era mejor poner algo de distancia.

Eran las tres o las cuatro, no lo sabía. No podía dormir. En todo el país la gente estaría celebrando un año nuevo, pero para él, era el principio de un horror. Una vida sin Albus. Su sensible, discreto, pero apasionado Albus.

De pronto, oyó ruido en el vestíbulo de la casa.

-¡Papá! –Era James, a gritos-. ¡Papá!

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero salió disparado de la cama para ir a su encuentro, convencido de que había sucedido otra desgracia. James ya estaba subiendo de dos en dos por las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?

En su afán por llegar a su lado, James chocó contra él y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo.

-¡Es Albus! ¡Está en San Mungo! ¡Mamá ha ido con Lily! ¡Tenemos que ir, rápido!

Sus palabras fueron casi como golpes. Harry lo miró, sin poder creer que hubiera oído correctamente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Acaban de llamar a mamá desde San Mungo! –explicó de nuevo, con ojos brillantes de alegría-. ¡Albus y Scorpius han aparecido! ¡Vamos, papá, vamos!

James estaba dando saltos de impaciencia y Harry entendió por qué; a él, el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Sin pensárselo más corrió a su habitación, se cambió en medio minuto, dejándose la parte de arriba del pijama y poniéndose un suéter por encima, y salió a toda prisa.

-Vamos.

Harry respiró hondo antes de usar la Aparición y al momento se encontró en la recepción de San Mungo. Una enfermera le dijo que debían ir a la planta de Daños provocados por Hechizos y James y él corrieron hacia el ascensor.

-Pero, ¿cómo ha sido? –preguntó, mientras se dirigían a esa planta.

-No sé nada –contestó James-. Sólo que nos han llamado hace diez minutos diciendo que han aparecido.

-¿Y Scorpius también?

-Sí.

Harry se pasó las manos por el pelo, sin poder creerlo. Albus. Albus y Scorpius. Oh, Dios mío, ¿estarían bien? Tenían que estar bien.

El ascensor se detuvo por fin y Harry salió ansiosamente de allí. Albus no estaba por ningún sitio, aunque había un pequeño y variopinto grupo de gente frente a una de las puertas que empezó a hacerle señales en cuanto le vio.

-¡Están aquí, jefe Potter!

Harry se acercó con James.

-Están los dos aquí –explicó uno de ellos.

-Su hijo no ha querido separarse de él, pero yo creo que necesita también que lo atiendan.

-Y los vigiles se han llevado a esa mujer.

Harry, que casi no los escuchaba, entró en la habitación con la sensación de que si no se encontraba cara a cara con Albus ya, iba a darle un ataque. Y entonces lo vio, sentado en una silla junto a una cama donde los sanadores se afanaban con hechizos.

Pálido, despeinado, ojeroso.

Vivo.

-Albus… ¡Oh, Dios mío, Albus! -Harry fue a abrazarlo, igual que James. No iba a soltarlo nunca. Nunca. No podía creer que lo tuviera de nuevo entre sus brazos. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Sería un sueño cruel del que despertaría? Harry sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad, pero no hizo nada por evitarlas-. ¿De verdad estás aquí?

-Sí… Sí… Papá…

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

-No está bien –dijo Ginny; tenía rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, pero Harry sabía que eran de alegría-. Tiene magia, pero esos desgraciados le hicieron la Cruciatus y Albus no se deja examinar.

Harry se separó un poco para observarlo, furioso con los Parásitos y preocupado por su hijo, y Albus aprovechó para soltarse.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No dejaré a Scorpius! ¡No me iré! ¡No le dejaré solo!

Sin más volvió a sentarse en su silla y concentró la vista en la cama con gesto terco y determinado.

-Los medimagos han tratado de sacarlo de aquí para poder tratar a Scorpius y se ve que se ha puesto imposible –le explicó Ginny en voz baja-. Está muy nervioso.

Harry pensó un poco.

-¿Y si viene un sanador a curarte, Albus?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque podríais darme pociones sedantes para dormirme y llevarme a otro cuarto.

Un poco sorprendido por su respuesta, Harry intercambió una mirada con Ginny.

-Está bien… ¿Y si te prometo personalmente que no te llevarán a otro cuarto? Tienes mi palabra de honor, Albus.

Su hijo lo pensó un poco y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, pero yo de aquí no me muevo.

Harry iba a salir del cuarto para hablar con un medimago, cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron los Malfoy.

* * *

Draco miró a su hijo con incredulidad y un alivio que se convirtió rápidamente en horror. Al final todo había sido una burla espantosa. Scorpius estaba muy grave. Estaba muy grave y era un squib.

-Scorpius…

Uno de los medimagos le interceptó.

-Por favor, señor Malfoy, debe dejarnos trabajar.

Draco se quedó donde estaba, aturdido.

-¿Draco? –dijo su madre.

-Es un squib –dijo él con la boca seca.

Ella suspiró con desmayo.

-No importa que sea un squib –dijo de pronto Albus Potter, haciendo notar su presencia. Su tono de voz era ansioso y febril-. No importa, señor Malfoy. Lo que importa es que viva. No se preocupe por Scorpius, yo me iré con él. No quiero hacer magia si él no puede hacerla, ni quiero vivir aquí sin él. Ya lo hemos hablado. Estaremos juntos los dos en el mundo muggle. Iremos juntos al instituto y viviremos juntos y todo saldrá bien. No se preocupe. Ya verá. Todo saldrá bien.

Draco se lo quedó mirando y supo una cosa con absoluta claridad: Albus estaba a un paso de perder la cabeza. Pero su preocupación por Albus, aunque sincera, palidecía en comparación por su preocupación hacia Scorpius. Tenía que vivir. Albus acertaba en una cosa: en comparación, ser squib no era tan grave. Draco prefería tener un hijo squib a tener un hijo muerto. Al menos si estaba vivo podría ser viéndolo, seguir hablando con él, seguir disfrutando de su compañía y de su simple existencia.

Una medibruja entró en la habitación, ya algo atestada, y se puso a atender a Albus. Este se sometió a todos los hechizos que le hicieron y se tomó todas las pociones que le dieron, pero cuando le dijeron que debía meterse en una cama y guardar reposo, se negó en redondo.

-Ya he dicho que no voy a irme. Le he dicho a Scorpius que iba a estar a su lado todo el rato. No voy a dejarlo solo.

-Ya no está solo, Albus –dijo Harry, con voz suave-. Toda su familia está aquí. Ellos cuidarán bien de él, sabes que sí. Lo quieren tanto como tú.

Albus negó con la cabeza y sacó su varita. Draco arqueó las cejas con sorpresa y sintió un escalofrío; era como tener de nuevo ante sus ojos al Harry que se había enfrentado a Voldemort.

-Ya sé que lo quieren, pero se lo prometí. Tengo que estar con él, así que no tratéis de impedírmelo.

-Albus…

-Lo digo en serio –gruñó.

Los Potter no insistieron e incapaces de separarse de Albus tan pronto, se quedaron allí también, todos presentes mientras los medimagos trabajaban con Scorpius. Draco los observaba sin decir palabra, tratando de averiguar qué estaban haciendo. Scorpius tenía tan mal aspecto… Le recordaba a los días del ataque de James. Pero esta vez la Poción del Tigre y el Loto no serviría de nada. Necesitaba una gota de sangre de Scorpius. Una gota de sangre mágica. Y ahora Scorpius era un squib. Un squib… Se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensarlo. Pero que viviera. Sobre todo, que viviera.

Llevaban hora y media allí cuando los sanadores terminaron con Scorpius.

-Señor Malfoy… -dijeron, llevándoselo aparte.

-¿Sí? –dijo, con un nudo en el estómago. No le gustaba el modo en el que apartaban la mirada.

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible. Pero su hijo… Todo su organismo está fallando. No hay nada que podamos hacer, excepto procurar que resulte lo menos doloroso posible para él. Lo sentimos muchísimo.

Respira. _Respira._

-¿Cuánto le queda?

-Dos o tres días, como mucho.

Draco asintió envaradamente.

-Les agradezco que lo hayan intentado. ¿Podemos llevarlo a casa?

-Es mejor que lo dejen aquí, para los hechizos contra el dolor. Son complicados y pueden surgir imprevistos.

-De acuerdo.

-Avísenos si necesita algo o aparece algún cambio.

Los sanadores se marcharon. Draco se quedó allí quieto, unos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Había recuperado a Scorpius para perderlo de nuevo. Era tan duro, tan _duro_. Pero ya había llorado su muerte. Y trató de pensar que al menos moriría rodeado de los suyos, y sería enterrado junto a su madre, en el lugar que le correspondía.

-Se va a poner bien, ¿verdad? –dijo Albus-. ¿Qué le han dicho?

-Sí, ¿se va a poner bien? –preguntó Cassandra.

Draco respiró hondo y miró a su madre. Ella abrazó al momento a Cassandra, preparándola para el golpe. Harry se lo olió también y puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Los medimagos han hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano hacer –dijo Draco, como pudo-. Pero no. No se va a poner bien.

-No… -gimió Cassandra.

-¡No es verdad! –exclamó Albus-. ¡Scorpius tiene que ponerse bien!

-Albus… -dijo Harry, intentando calmarlo.

-Se pondrá bien –dijo Albus, aún agitado-. Se pondrá bien. Los sanadores no saben una puta mierda. Ya lo veréis.

Draco, que estaba consolando a Cassandra y luchando contra su propio dolor, cerró los ojos. El mundo era un lugar horrible. Horrible.

* * *

Harry había ido despertando a los Weasley para contarles el regreso de Albus, pero les había pedido que no fueran al hospital a verlo, pues técnicamente seguían ocupando la habitación de Scorpius. Los Malfoy estaban allí en una situación terrible y dolorosa y él pensaba que ya era bastante raro tener a los Potter de invitados. Aun así, Molly, Arthur, Ron y Hermione sí que se pasaron a ver a Albus. Este al menos consintió en levantarte de la silla unos minutos para no hablar con sus abuelos y sus tíos justo en la cara de los Malfoy,

Albus estaba bastante callado, pero les contó algo de lo que había pasado y se extendió bastante sobre la fuga. Harry se quedó estupefacto al escuchar no sólo que les había ayudado a escapar alguien de dentro, sino que la responsable había sido la madre de Urien Sutherland. No era el único.

-¿La madre de Urien? –exclamó Teddy, con incredulidad.

-¿Después de lo que hicisteis por él?

-Igual nos ha ayudado a escapar por eso –dijo Albus.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con ella? ¿A dónde ha ido?

-Se la han llevado unos vigiles, creo –contestó su hijo.

¿Y no le habían avisado? Pero Harry lo entendió enseguida. Después de lo que había pasado con Chambers cuando Draco y él lo habían tenido delante, Chloe y Shacklebolt debían de querer mantenerlo una temporada alejado de los Parásitos. Y quizás habían pensado también que en esos momentos su lugar estaba con Albus y no en la Oficina de Aurores. A decir verdad, la idea de mantenerse alejado de Albus no le seducía demasiado. Ni tampoco de Draco, que lo estaba pasando tan mal. No podía hacer nada, sólo estar allí, en la misma habitación que él y eso seguramente ni siquiera era un consuelo para el pobre Draco. Pero era algo, lo único que le podía ofrecer. Quizás podía entender por qué Albus no quería separarse de Scorpius.

-Albus, ¿dónde está ese sitio? ¿Dónde os han tenido encerrados?

Albus abrió la boca y la cerró.

-No puedo decirlo.

-¿Fidelius?

-Creo que sí. He podido hablar del sitio con la señora Sutherland, pero ahora no puedo decirlo.

A pesar de todo, Harry se enteró del interrogatorio a la madre de Urien, ya que Chloe acudió a San Mungo para contárselo todo. Draco salió al pasillo para enterarse también y Harry dio su aquiescencia.

-Tiene los mismos hechizos de confidencialidad que todos, así que no ha podido decirnos mucho aunque es obvio que quería ayudar. Dice que contactaron con ella hace tres años y que tiene magia sólo desde este verano. Dice que se arrepiente de haberles ayudado y que trató de sacarlos a ambos de allí en cuanto supo que los habían atrapado, pero que había demasiada vigilancia y que no pudo acercarse hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para Scorpius. Ha podido decir que no iban a quitarle la magia a Albus, aunque no ha podido aclarar qué iban a hacerle.

-Albus nos ha contado que Scorpius oyó que iban a usarlo para hacerme chantaje –explicó Harry, pensando en lo acertado que había estado Ron y en la pesadilla que eso habría supuesto para él.

-Ah… Sí, encaja. Hay otra cosa: quiere avisarnos de algo, pero no ha habido manera de averiguar el qué. Todo lo que ha conseguido decir es que es importante y que teme por todos nosotros. Eso y "magia".

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más.

-Perfecto –dijo, con ironía. Podían ser mil cosas-. ¿Por qué se unió a ellos? ¿Lo ha dicho?

-Porque es una squib envidiosa –replicó Draco, con amargura.

-En realidad, no, o al menos no es eso lo que ha contado -dijo Chloe calmadamente-. Dice que ellos le prometieron que matarían a su marido, Robert Sutherland. Estaba en Azkaban, ¿no? Consta como muerte natural.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes algo del caso?

-Oh, joder… -Harry lo entendió todo. No tanto como para justificarla, pero podía comprender algo de lo que había sucedido. Melody Sutherland debía odiar a su marido con toda su alma por lo que le había hecho a sus hijos. Los Parásitos debían saberlo, seguramente por su contacto en Azkaban. Y esa había sido su tentación.

-Harry, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Draco.

-No puedo hablar del tema. Pero la madre de Urien tenía muchos, muchos motivos para odiar a su marido. Puedo entender que quisiera verlo muerto. –Meneó la cabeza-. Sabía que tendríamos que haber investigado ese caso. Tendríamos que haberlo hecho.

Si no se hubiera dejado convencer por todos los que le habían dicho que se trataba de magia ancestral, de un comprensible ajuste de cuentas que el Wizengamot nunca castigaría… Probablemente lo había hecho Paul Norwood, el mismo guardia de Azkaban que había dejado entrar a los Parásitos. Habrían podido atraparle a él y el ataque a la cárcel nunca se habría producido.

Pero Chloe no era de las que lloraban por la leche derramada y se limitó a terminar de contarles lo que Melody les había dicho, que no era mucho.

-Cuando Albus esté recuperado –dijo al final, con amabilidad-, sería de gran ayuda que pudiéramos hablar con él. ¿Ha dicho algo por ahora?

-No mucho. Está bastante alterado –confesó-. Pero sí ha confirmado que Anne Bouchard y Medea Key estaban allí. Y para quitar la magia usan máquinas. No sé si hay también algún ritual, pero usan máquinas. Y no deben ser máquinas nada fáciles de fabricar. No me creo que haya más de una o dos empresas en Gran Bretaña capaces de hacerlo.

-Comprendo, se lo diré a los BIM.

Chloe y él intercambiaron algunos detalles más y finalmente la auror se marchó. Harry miró entonces a Draco, que les había escuchado apenas sin hablar. Se le veía tan mal… Como Albus, tampoco quería dejar a Scorpius y allí estaban los dos, observando cómo se iba poco a poco mientras ellos iban muriendo por dentro también.

-¿Volvemos? –dijo, poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza gacha y entraron de nuevo en la habitación.

* * *

Scorpius empeoró un poco a lo largo de la tarde. Su respiración se hizo aún más dificultosa y tuvo un ataque. Los sanadores lo estabilizaron rápidamente, pero Draco no se hacía ilusiones. Se moría ante sus ojos.

Alguien le puso un bocadillo en la mano. Draco le dio dos mordiscos distraídos antes de dejarlo por ahí, los ojos fijos en Scorpius. Quería grabar cada detalle en su memoria, fijarse en cosas como la minúscula peca que tenía en el dorso de la mano izquierda, cerca del pulgar, o el modo exacto en el que su pecho subía y bajaba cuando respiraba. Quería saborear su presencia, bañarse en ella, porque pronto no estaría y él tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir sin otro trozo de su alma.

Frente a él, Albus dormitaba, con la cabeza incómodamente apoyada sobre la cama y una mano entrelazada con la de Scorpius. A su lado, Harry lo observaba con pena y preocupación.

De pronto, Scorpius empezó a temblar de nuevo y Albus se incorporó, sobresaltado.

-¡Scorpius!

Un nuevo ataque, pensó Draco, angustiado.

-¡Llamad a un sanador! –exclamó su madre.

Alguien salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero entonces pasó algo, algo que no había pasado antes y Draco vio, con alarma, cómo el cuerpo de Scorpius, sin dejar de temblar, empezaba a alzarse sobre la cama.

-¿Qué coño…?

-¡Atrás! –ordenó Harry.

Draco lo miró y vio que había sacado su varita. Él hizo lo mismo, sin saber qué pasaba. Estaba muy preocupado por Scorpius, pero aquello era demasiado raro para ser un simple síntoma y a él le quedaba una hija por proteger.

-¡Saca a Cassandra de aquí! –le dijo a su madre.

Y entonces notó algo, una sensación no exactamente desagradable que hizo que se le erizara la piel de los brazos. Enseguida lo reconoció. Magia, era magia. Draco miró a todos los lados, intentando localizar su origen y al cabo de un par de segundos vio algo que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Era una luz de un color extraño, azulada, dorada, formando una especie de bola alrededor de Scorpius.

-¡Es su magia! –chilló Albus.

Hubo un fogonazo. Draco se tapó con el brazo y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Scorpius estaba de nuevo sobre la cama, ya sin temblores ni convulsiones. La luz y la sensación rara habían desaparecido

-¡Scorpius! –exclamó, corriendo a su lado para asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que estaba vivo. Pero antes incluso de poder notar que respiraba sintió algo inconfundible y se quedó mirando a su hijo con una sensación de incredulidad-. No puede ser…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó su madre, que no había llegado a salir del cuarto.

¿Estaría equivocándose? Había tanta magia en esa habitación… Pero precisamente por eso podía notarlo con claridad. Scorpius había sido como una figura en blanco y negro en un cuadro de gente en color. Y ahora él también tenía colores de nuevo.

-Tiene magia –dijo, maravillado, a punto de echarse a llorar de agradecimiento-. Vuelve a tener magia.

Su madre lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. –Estaba ahí, la sentía de alguna manera inexplicable-. Sí.

En ese momento, dos medimagos entraron a toda prisa en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?

Draco les contó lo que había pasado sin poder sentir una sensación abrumadora de esperanza. Su magia había vuelto. No significaba que fuera a ponerse bien, sabía que no tenía por qué significar eso, pero no podía evitar pensar que tenía que haber relación. Había pasado algo, su magia había regresado, y ahora, sencillamente, lo que se había estado deshaciendo _tenía_ que empezar a recomponerse de nuevo. No podía ser de otra manera.

Los medimagos empezaron a hacerle hechizos rápidamente. Draco los observó sin atreverse casi a respirar, esperando una confirmación. Su madre le daba la mano derecha; Cassandra, la izquierda. Por favor, pensaba. Por favor… Tenían que decirles que iba a ponerse bien. El universo no podía ser tan cruel.

Al cabo de sólo cinco o seis minutos, los medimagos se detuvieron y se giraron hacia ellos con expresión intrigada, asombrada, e indudablemente complacida.

-Es increíble… -Draco cerró los ojos un segundo, sobrepasado por la emoción de alivio. No quería ponerse a llorar delante de toda esa gente-. Se ha invertido todo el proceso, estamos seguros. Scorpius se está recuperando.

-¡Oh, Merlín! –exclamó su madre, abrazándolo.

Cassandra también le abrazó y Draco las estrechó a ambas contra él, compartiendo su alegría. No podía creerlo. Scorpius iba a ponerse bien. Había esquivado a la muerte por segunda vez. Había conseguido lo imposible, sobrevivir a los Parásitos. Incapaz de contenerse más tiempo, se deshizo con suavidad de su madre y de su hija y fue a abrazar a Scorpius. Albus estaba inclinado sobre su pecho, llorando a lágrima viva mientras Harry trataba de calmarlo.

-Vas a ponerte bien… Vas a ponerte bien…. Oh, joder… ¡Joder!... Gracias… Oh, Dios, gracias, gracias, gracias…

Draco besó a Scorpius en la cabeza y después miró a Albus con compasión.

-Albus… -lo llamó con suavidad. Este alzó la vista-. Gracias por cuidar de Scorpius.

Él tragó saliva.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Él es… Scorpius. –Y se lo quedó observando con ojos embobados, medio idos de cansancio y shock.

Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Ya has oído a los medimagos, Al, va a ponerse bien –dijo, con voz tranquilizadora. Se notaba que estaba contento por lo de Scorpius, pero también preocupado por su propio hijo. Y a Draco no le extrañaba, porque ese pobre crío estaba al borde del colapso-. ¿Por qué no vas ahora a tumbarte un rato? Te prometo que te avisaremos en cuanto Scorpius despierte.

Pero Albus negó con la cabeza y se apartó.

-Que no, tengo que estar a su lado.

Draco intercambió una mirada con Harry. Sólo se le ocurría una solución a aquel problema. Si Harry no ponía inconvenientes, él tampoco. A los del hospital que les dieran mucho por el culo.

-Pues entonces acuéstate tú también en la cama –sugirió-. Así por lo menos descansarás. Y no creo que a Scorpius le moleste.

A Albus se le iluminó la cara.

-¿Puedo?

También se giró hacia su padre, en busca de permiso. Harry dudó.

-No sé si es lo mejor. Los dos necesitan descansar.

-Albus no está descansando mucho ahora mismo –dijo Draco-. Y la cama tampoco es tan estrecha.

-Bueno, está bien, si crees que no va a molestar a Scorpius…

Albus se quitó sus botas de cordones y su suéter de lana y se metió en la cama, apretándose un poco contra Scorpius para hacerse sitio. Scorpius, que casi no se había movido desde que había llegado al hospital, le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cadera. Draco sonrió ante esa señal de recuperación y después volvió a mirar a Harry, que estaba acariciando el pelo de Albus con expresión maravillada, absorta. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Lo sabía perfectamente.

-Han vuelto.

Harry le devolvió la mirada y sonrió también.

-Me alegro mucho de lo de Scorpius, Draco. Me alegro muchísimo.

-Lo sé… ¡Lo sé! No puedo creerlo. No entiendo qué ha pasado, pero… -Se fijó en Scorpius. Merlín, si hasta parecía que ya tuviera mejor color-. No puedo creer que hayamos tenido tanta suerte.

Entonces Harry se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Draco se lo devolvió, feliz. No era hombre de muchos abrazos, pero de algún modo, ellos dos también habían pasado juntos por eso. Ese abrazo se sentía bien.

-Me alegro mucho por ti –dijo Harry.

-Han vuelto –repitió Draco.

Pensó que nunca se cansaría de decirlo.

* * *

Elizabeth Grudge contemplaba los restos del receptor, esparcidos por toda su habitación, con expresión lívida, y no sabía si era de asco o de ira. Los cinco… Los cinco que habían recibido la magia de Scorpius Malfoy habían reventado a la vez.

-¿Qué… ha… pasado? –le dijo al doctor Porter, furiosa.

-No lo sé –contestó, estupefacto.

-Él los maldijo –recordó alguien, con nerviosismo-. Los maldijo y deseó que reventaran.

-¡Eso es absurdo! –replicó Anne-. Eso no fue una maldición mágica de verdad. Eso no era magia.

Otros magos presentes parecían pensar lo mismo y la propia Elizabeth, por lo que sabía, se sentía inclinada a coincidir con ellos. Muchos donantes pataleaban y les deseaban la muerte de mil maneras distintas. Ahí había pasado algo y quería saber qué era.

-Investigue –le dijo a Porter-. Esto no puede volver a suceder _jamás_.

Esa puta traidora de Melody Sutherland… Después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella… Todo se había torcido de la peor manera. Malditos críos. Medea había tenido razón, tendrían que haberles robado la magia los dos y haberles matado en ese mismo instante.

* * *

Las manos le agarraban con fuerza, sujetándolo a aquella especie de cama, amarrándolo a aquella tenebrosa máquina. Scorpius gritó y forcejeó, sabiendo que iban a quitarle la magia. Y de pronto entraron arrastrando a Albus de los brazos, un Albus al que le salía sangre por los ojos.

-Al… Al… -gritó.

Scorpius notó besos, caricias, un olor y una presencia familiar y seguros.

-Estoy aquí… Estoy aquí.

Al… Scorpius se aferró a él, comprendiendo que sólo había sido una pesadilla. Aunque la realidad también lo era. Pero entonces escuchó lo que decía, notó la mejoría de su propio cuerpo y, sobre todo, reconoció también la voz de su padre junto a la de Albus.

-¿Papá?

De pronto se encontró estrechado entre otros brazos y lo entendió, sin llegar a creerlo del todo. ¿Podía ser verdad? Observó a su alrededor con aire aturdido, su padre, su abuela, su hermana, su tía, Teddy. sonriendo, secándose disimuladamente las lágrimas. El señor Potter, sonriendo, los ojos también brillantes. ¿Estaban realmente salvados o seguía soñando? Pero todo resultaba demasiado real. Y Albus seguía a su lado, hablándole de San Mungo y de cómo habían huido de aquel sitio espantoso y su padre lo estaba estrujando entre sus brazos y oh, Merlín, tenía que ser verdad.

-¡Y no eres un squib, Scorp! ¡No lo eres!

-¿Qué? –exclamó, con incredulidad.

-Es verdad –le confirmó su padre-. La magia volvió a ti, todos lo vimos. Creemos que por eso te has recuperado.

A Scorpius se le escapó un sollozo. ¿No era un squib? Aquello había sido lo peor, saber que aunque lo rescataran nunca haría magia de nuevo, que había dejado de ser un mago. Pero entonces entraron unos medimagos a hacerle más pruebas y a darle pociones y Scorpius se dejó hacer, tumbado en la cama, asimilando que todo lo que estaba pasando era realidad. La presencia de Albus era lo más sólido, lo miraba y sabía que estaba ahí. Había llegado en mitad de ese horror para darle consuelo. Y nunca se había marchado de su lado.

-Todo va muy bien –dijeron los medimagos-. Francamente bien. Hace sólo unas horas estaba al borde de la muerte y ahora se encuentra prácticamente restablecido.

-¿Cuándo podrá irse a casa?

-A este ritmo, en un par de días. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Los medimagos se marcharon y Albus, que se había levantado de la cama, volvió a meterse en ella. La señora Potter, sin embargo, ladeó la cabeza.

-Al, ahora que ya has visto que Scorpius está bien, deberías dejarlo descansar con comodidad.

-Mira, siempre podemos poner otra cama ahí –dijo su padre.

Scorpius comprendió de lo que hablaban y aferró el brazo de Albus, que se los había quedado mirando como si estuviera considerando sus palabras.

-No, esta noche no – dijo, con la sensación de que una mano le estaba oprimiendo el corazón. Eso bastó para que Albus asintiera sin más y se recostara tranquilamente contra él. Scorpius miró a los dos adultos, temiendo que con ellos no fuera tan fácil-. Sólo esta noche, ¿vale?

Su padre y los padres de Albus intercambiaron una mirada resignada.

-Está bien.

-Venga, intentad descansar.

Scorpius, mucho más tranquilo, se relajó junto a Albus, sintiendo su respiración acompañando a la suya, su calor, el ritmo de sus latidos. Notaba su propio cuerpo fortaleciéndose, libre del dolor sordo y constante que le había acompañado desde que le habían robado la magia. Y ésta latía ahora en sus venas, recorría su piel. Todo estaba bien, estaba a salvo…

Pero no sabía si alguna vez se sentiría completamente seguro de nuevo.


	20. Sobrevivir

**NdA.** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar ^^ ¡Y feliz Año Nuevo!

Capítulo 20 **Sobrevivir**

Aún no había amanecido. Elizabeth contempló la sala vacía, la sala que sólo unas horas atrás había contenido el Conversor. Ahora la máquina había sido desmontada y transportada a su nueva localización.

Elizabeth se había resistido a dar la orden, pero sus hombres le habían dicho que los aurores no habían estado simplemente examinando el sitio en el que ese estúpido autobús había encontrado a los chicos y a la traidora, sino que estaban organizando una búsqueda sistemática por toda la zona, ampliando cada vez más el radio de acción. Y Cavensham, el Inefable, le había asegurado que sus antiguos compañeros y los aurores podían descubrir un Fidelius, revelar una zona protegida por ese encantamiento aunque no pudieran romperlo ni cruzarlo.

Estarían a salvo, sí, pero rodeados, bajo asedio. Y eso no era una opción.

Elizabeth se dijo que eso no era una derrota, sino una retirada estratégica. Al fin y al cabo, si había preparado otro posible escondite había sido porque siempre había dado por sentado que podían necesitarlo. Pero aun así, le fastidiaba.

-No te preocupes, Elizabeth –dijo Anne, acercándose a ella-. Esto no significa nada. Cuando Medea vuelva, todos acabarán arrastrándose a nuestros pies.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-Eso espero. Entre esto, la recuperación del chico y la muerte de esos donantes… Qué desastre.

Lo del chico Malfoy lo habían oído en la radio; había sido una mala noticia más en una noche espantosa. Cavensham aún no sabía cómo había pasado, pero tenía algunas teorías.

-¿Estás lista para irnos?

Elizabeth hizo una pausa y volvió a pasear la vista por la habitación vacía.

-Sí.

Las dos mujeres salieron andando de allí, seguidas por dos de los guardias personales de Elizabeth. Todavía había gente recogiendo pertenencias, documentos, haciendo desaparecer muebles a golpe de varita que terminarían apareciendo en el nuevo cuartel general. Había algún que otro papel perdido en el suelo. El camino hacia la salida tuvo, sin duda, un sabor amargo.

* * *

Draco despertó sobre las siete. Scorpius tampoco dormía ya: medio abrazado a Albus, miraba por la ventana. El día había empezado lluvioso. A Draco, sin embargo, le parecía un día maravilloso.

-Buenos días –dijo en voz baja para no despertar ni a Albus ni a su madre.

-Hola –contestó Scorpius, con cara un poco seria.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí.

Draco le apretó la mano libre.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Quiero ir al baño –murmuró. Y luego contempló a Albus con ternura-. Pero no quiero que se despierte. Le hicieron la Cruciatus, ¿sabes? Necesita descansar.

Draco los observó a ambos durante unos segundos.

-Siento mucho que tuvierais que pasar por esto.

Scorpius asintió, mirando de nuevo por la ventana. Pero al cabo de un rato, la Naturaleza se impuso. Scorpius intentó levantarse sin que Albus se enterara, pero fue imposible y eso hizo que Ginny también despertara. Ya nadie volvió a pensar en dormirse de nuevo. Los chicos entraron en el lavabo, luego fue Ginny y Draco pasó el último, tratando de no darle vueltas al hecho de que estaba compartiendo baño con una Weasley. Se alegraba de que Albus estuviera allí con Scorpius porque era obvio que los chicos se necesitaban mutuamente, pero prefería que fuera Harry el que estuviera allí, y no ella. Pero Harry se había marchado con James y Lily poco después de que Scorpius hubiera recuperado la conciencia y aún era pronto para que llegara a relevar a su ex mujer.

Cuando salió del baño, vio que Ginny había hecho aparecer una segunda cama, algo más estrecha, que los dos chicos miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tienen que estar pegadas –explicó Albus.

Ella movió la cama con la varita hasta pegarla a la otra y entonces Albus, con un gesto de resignación que partía el alma, besó a Scorpius y gateó hasta allí. En cuanto se metió entre las sábanas Scorpius extendió la mano y Albus se la cogió y los dos se miraron como si estuvieran separados por un océano de distancia. Draco se habría reído si se hubiera tratado de simple ñoñería adolescente, pero sabía que no lo era. Se trataba de algo más grave, más complejo. Una pequeña parte de ellos seguía encerrada en aquella celda, haciéndoles pensar que sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Alrededor de las ocho llegaron con el desayuno, no muy apetitoso y a las ocho y media empezaron a llegar las primeras visitas: su familia, la de Albus, Shacklebolt… Y también un par de medimagos y de Inefables que querían hablar con él a solas. Draco salió un momento de la habitación para escuchar qué tenían que decirle.

-Hemos estado investigando como locos. Lo que le ha pasado a su hijo no había sucedido jamás con anterioridad. Una vez te quitan la magia, no hay modo de restaurarla. Y sin un ritual alguno… desde luego es totalmente imposible.

-Los chicos nos han dicho que mi hijo maldijo a los Parásitos antes de que le quitaran la magia –les contó Draco, por si acaso.

-¿Una maldición? ¿Con varita?

-No.

-¿Vieron algún efecto mágico? ¿Chispas, sonidos extraños, fallos en las luces?

-No han dicho nada de eso.

-No parece que eso haya surtido efecto realmente. Ya sabe que pocos magos son capaces de maldecir de ese modo y que siempre van acompañadas de alguna manifestación mágica, algo que corrobora que la maldición ha tomado cuerpo –dijo una Inefable-. Pero tenemos un par de teorías. Por lo que hemos podido deducir de las declaraciones de Albus Potter y de Melody Sutherland, a Scorpius le quitaron la magia alrededor de las siete y media de la tarde del día treinta de diciembre. Y la recuperó el día uno de enero a las ocho cuarenta y siete de la tarde. Habían pasado unas cuarenta y nueve horas. De hecho, estamos bastante seguros de que habían pasado exactamente cuarenta y nueve horas.

-Siete veces siete –comprendió Draco.

-Exacto. Además, la señora Sutherland se ha mostrado totalmente sorprendida al escuchar lo que ha pasado. Dice que todas las personas a las que se les quitó la magia murieron sin excepción, algunos al momento y otros al cabo de unos pocos días, una semana como máximo. No parece que ella sea una experta en los experimentos que están llevando a cabo allí, pero desde luego da la impresión de lo que ha pasado con Scorpius no estaba previsto en absoluto.

Draco reprimió un escalofrío supersticioso.

-Puedo imaginármelo.

-La pregunta que todos nos hacemos es por qué pasó –dijo el medimago del principio-. Y la verdad es que creemos saber la respuesta. Hemos estado mirando el historial de Scorpius. Y él ya pasó por un episodio similar hace dos años y medio. Es verdad que entonces no llegó a perder la magia realmente, pero se distorsionó. Ambas cosas tienen que estar relacionadas.

El otro medimago tomó la palabra. Draco se dio cuenta de que estaban emocionados con todo aquello, como si Scorpius sólo fuera un caso fascinante.

-Verá, la poción que usted le dio entonces ayudó a que Scorpius pudiera canalizar de nuevo su magia. Lo que pensamos es que eso le ha dado esa capacidad de manera permanente. Costó más esta vez, pero al cabo de siete veces siete horas, su cuerpo pudo llamar a su magia de nuevo igual que hizo la primera vez. Además, hemos hablado con madam Midgen, en Hogwarts. Dice que desde que sucedió aquello, la magia de Scorpius se ha vuelto extraordinariamente flexible. ¿Es bueno en Transformaciones?

-El mejor de la clase.

Ellos asintieron con satisfacción.

-Sí, todo encaja.

-Señor Malfoy, tiene que entender lo importante que es esto –dijo la Inefable-. Si pudiéramos encontrar la manera de reproducir de una manera segura la habilidad que tiene su hijo Scorpius, los Parásitos no podrían volver a quitarle la magia a nadie.

Draco, que ya se había ido haciendo una idea aproximada de lo que andaban buscando, se tensó un poco, viendo que andaba en lo cierto.

-Investiguen todo lo que tengan que investigar. Pero no con mi hijo. Ya han experimentado bastante con él.

-Pero señor Malfoy…

-Hablo en serio –advirtió él, interrumpiéndola-. Tienen la fórmula de la poción, las notas que tomó el medimago Pinetree y sus colegas aquí en San Mungo, y también todas las observaciones que han anotado esta vez. Trabajen con eso, pero dejen a mi hijo en paz.

Ellos insistieron, pero Draco no dio su brazo a torcer. No iba a dejar que lo molestaran. Scorpius iba a necesitar tiempo para superar lo que había pasado, se notaba que estaba cien veces más traumatizado que cuando había sido atacado por James.

Cuando por fin se marcharon, Draco regresó a la habitación de Scorpius, un poco descolocado por todo aquello. Los medimagos querían experimentar con su hijo… ¿y lo que James había hecho años atrás había sido finalmente lo que había conseguido salvarle la vida? La magnitud de la ironía lo dejaba sin habla.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó su madre, que estaba allí con Cassandra.

-Sí… Sí, más o menos.

-¿Pasa algo con Scorpius? –exclamó Albus desde su cama. Harry, que ya había llegado para sustituir a Ginny, también parecía un poco preocupado. Draco supuso que tendría que contarles algo si no quería que empezaran a albergar ideas truculentas.

-Estaban contándome por qué creen que Scorpius pudo recuperar su magia. Piensan que la Poción del Tigre y el Loto tuvo algo que ver.

-Le permitió sintonizar su magia la primera vez –recordó su madre.

-Sí, exacto. Y creen que ha podido hacerlo una segunda vez.

-¿Le ha dado como… inmunidad? –preguntó Harry, quien, como todos, estaba observando a Scorpius con asombro.

-No lo sé –contestó Draco-. Espero no tener que averiguarlo nunca.

* * *

Unas horas después, Harry decidió acercarse por fin a la Oficina de Aurores y ver cómo iba todo. Draco se ofreció a acompañarle. La última vez que los dos habían ido allí no había sido un gran momento, pero esta vez era distinto. Todavía les duraba el susto, pero el final, por increíble que resultara, había sido feliz para ellos. Albus y Scorpius estaban a salvo. No perderían los nervios.

Harry quería hablar con la madre de Urien y enterarse de qué había pasado con el chico y su hermana, por los que estaba preocupado. Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que ella había hecho y la vida de ambos se había vuelto extremadamente complicada. ¿Con quién estarían? ¿Iban a volver a Hogwarts?

Melody Sutherland todavía seguía en el ministerio. Chloe la hizo pasar a una de las salas de interrogatorio. Cuando ella los vio, agachó la cabeza sin decir nada y se sentó en su silla. Harry se dio cuenta de que lo único que sentía hacia ella era lástima.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego alzó un poco la vista.

-Me han dicho que Scorpius se ha recuperado. Me alegro. Me alegro muchísimo. No imaginaba que pudiera sobrevivir, nadie lo ha hecho.

Draco, que estaba apoyado en la pared detrás de él, lo más alejado que podía de ella, no dijo nada.

-Melody, ¿cómo acabaste en los Parásitos? –Ya lo sabía, pero quería oírselo decir.

-Vinieron a verme. Y me ofrecieron… mi marido… Yo le odiaba por lo que les había hecho a mis hijos, le odiaba. Azkaban era poco para él.

-¿Y la magia? –le espetó Draco-. Eras una squib. Y ahora apestas a magia robada.

-Al principio pensé que si hubiera tenido magia él no habría podido hacer las cosas que hizo. Pudo hacerlas porque yo no fui capaz de defenderles. –Sollozó-. No fui capaz…

Harry la miró con pena, pero la voz de Draco era inmisericorde.

-No sé qué les hizo. Pero él ya estaba muerto cuando tú mataste a alguien para robarle la magia. No era una amenaza y aun así, ayudaste a asesinar a alguien.

Ella lloró con más fuerza.

-Al principio no comprendía hasta qué punto eran unos monstruos. No me pidieron nada. Y después de lo de Windfield me asusté. Lo que habían hecho era demasiado horrible, no podía haber perdón. Pensé que si acudía a los aurores me mandarían a Azkaban y entonces, ¿qué pasaría con mis hijos? Ya sólo podía seguir adelante, no tenía a dónde ir. Y luego… este verano… Los mortífagos nos querían ver muertos… Tenía miedo de que en el proyecto sospecharan de mí si me negaba…

Su manera de hablar se había vuelto entrecortada al final porque ya no estaba hablando de sus sentimientos, sino de cosas del proyecto de los Parásitos y por lo tanto tenía que luchar contra los hechizos de confidencialidad. Pero Harry la entendió: habían usado a uno de los mortífagos secuestrados en Azkaban antes del verano.

-Yo odiaba aquello… -continuó Melody-. Quería irme, pero no sabía qué hacer. Es muy, muy peligroso. Pero cuando escuché que Albus y Scorpius estaban allí… Ellos salvaron a Urien… Y Urien los quiere tanto… Tenía que sacarlos de allí.

Harry miró a Draco; esta vez su mirada sí parecía haberse suavizado una brizna.

-Gracias por hacerlo –le dijo Harry a ella, con sinceridad. Ella le miró con agradecimiento también, como si hubiera necesitado escuchar que al menos había hecho algo bien.

Chloe intervino con voz tranquila.

-Sé que Albus ha estado en tu casa cuando tú ya estabas con los Parásitos. ¿Por qué no intentaron llevárselo entonces?

Harry se giró hacia ella; él también se había hecho esa pregunta y estaba interesado en la respuesta. Melody abrió la boca, pero las palabras parecían resistírsele. Aquello tenía que ver con los planes de los Parásitos y el hechizo de confidencialid le debía estar impidiendo hablar libremente otra vez.

-Este verano pasado –dijo ella al final-, Albus ya no vino a mi casa. Me aseguré de que fuera así.

Había más en aquel mensaje y Harry tardó un segundo en entenderlo. Hasta ese verano, los Parásitos no le habían pedido a Melody que entregara a Albus. Y ella había tratado de mantenerlo a salvo alejándose de su casa. Recordaba que Albus le había comentado algo sobre un par de visitas a casa de Urien que habían sido canceladas.

-¿Por qué no antes? –preguntó Chloe.

Esta vez, Melody no pudo contestar, pero Harry lo comprendió sin necesidad de más explicaciones.

-Porque cuando tienes un arma que sólo puedes utilizar una vez, quieres asegurarte de que hace todo el daño posible. –Algo en el modo en que Melody lo miraba hizo que Harry preguntara-: ¿También esperaban conseguirme a mí?

Ella no dijo nada y Harry notó la mano de Draco en el hombro, un gesto que le provocó un involuntario aleteo de mariposas en el estómago. Pero fue más fácil que nunca arrinconar ese reacción automática de deseo, toda su atención estaba puesta en ese interrogatorio.

-Cuando tienes un arma que sólo puedes utilizar una vez, quieres asegurarte de que hace todo el daño posible –repitió ella al fin.

-¿Lo sabía tu madre? –dijo Draco-. ¿Tus hijos?

Melody abrió los ojos como platos.

-No, no, ellos no sabían nada, lo juro. Ellos no… ¡Deben de estar horrorizados!

Harry la creyó.

¿Dónde están Urien y Penelope ahora? –preguntó, con voz suave.

-Con mi madre-contestó ella, un poco más tranquila-. No he podido hablar con ellos aún.

-Intentaré arreglar algo –prometió Harry-. E iré a ver qué tal están.

Melody meneó la cabeza como si la realidad fuera más de lo que podía soportar.

-No sé qué van a pensar de mí. Oh, si pudiera volver atrás…

-Eso no se puede hacer –dijo Harry con compasión y firmeza-. Pero puedes intentar ayudarnos ahora. Sé que has intentado contestar a todas las preguntas de la auror Segal. ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo más que puedas decirnos? ¿Qué hay de ese peligro del que intentas advertirnos?

Ella hizo un gesto de evidente frustración.

-No sé mucho, pero… me preocupa. Y sé que podéis evitarlo si hacéis algo ya, si los detenéis.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

Eso no podía decirlo. Era evidente que trataba de hacerlo, pero que el hechizo no la dejaba. Tampoco podía escribirlo, ni decir sí o no, ni comunicar las respuestas con gestos. Harry pensaba que iban a atacar algún sitio, pero no parecía ser eso, porque ella lo miraba con impaciencia. Y de pronto abrió los ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo e intentó otra cosa.

-Flauta de las Sirenas, varita, Sombrero Seleccionador –empezó a decir, mirándoles con expresión intensa-, Anillo de Resurrección…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –exclamó Draco.

-… traslador, Autobús Noctámbulo, quaffle… -continuó ella.

-Son objetos mágicos –dijo Harry.

Melody se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando con expectación, pero la que continuó fue Chloe.

-¿Buscan un objeto mágico?

Aunque la madre de Urien no pudo confirmárselo de ninguna manera, era evidente que se trataba de eso.

-¿Cuál?

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es imposible que os conteste.

-¿No lo sabes?

Melody no dijo nada y Harry interpretó su silencio como un no. Después de unos segundos, ella continuó.

-Tenéis que detenerlos ya. Ya.

-Eso quiere decir que ya lo tienen, o al menos que ya lo están buscando –dijo Chloe-. Hablaré con los Inefables, a ver si han vuelto a perder algo.

Harry decidió que debían dejarle a Melody tinta y pergamino en su celda por si se le ocurrían pistas que pudieran ayudar a identificar el objeto que andaban buscando los Parásitos. Y después continuó preguntando, porque sabía que cualquier cosa podía ser importante.

* * *

Mei fue la primera en llegar aquella tarde a San Mungo. Su madre le había llevado con la Aparición. La Red Flú volvía a funcionar, pero ¿quién era el valiente que se atrevía a usarla, después de lo que había pasado?

-Mei, por favor, acuérdate de lo que te he dicho, ¿eh? No puedes empezar a hacerles preguntas sobre lo que les ha pasado.

-Que sí, no te preocupes –contestó. Su madre ya le había explicado que Albus y Scorpius estarían algo traumatizados y que no querrían hablar mucho del tema. Y su padre. Y Seren. Era inteligente, caray, no necesitaba que le dijeran las cosas cien veces.

-¡Eh, Mei!

Ella y su madre, que ya estaban en los ascensores, se giraron y vieron acercarse a Amal con el profesor Longbottom. Amal parecía muy sonriente; ella no había llegado a verlo durante la peor parte, pero suponía que no lo había pasado nada bien.

-Es increíble la suerte que han tenido, ¿eh? –dijo el profesor, mientras iban a la cuarta planta.

-Absolutamente –contestó su madre-. No creo que nadie tuviera esperanzas de volverlos a ver.

Mei miró a Amal, quien esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo, como si pensara que Albus y Scorpius eran indestructibles o algo así. Bueno, no lo eran. Y la buena suerte solía acabarse, antes o después. Pero desde luego se habían librado de una muy, muy gorda y ella también se sentía feliz por eso. Perderlos habría sido como perder a Jun, a unos hermanos.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, vieron que estaba bastante concurrida, pero los adultos decidieron dejarlos un rato a solas y unos cuantos sugirieron subir a la quinta planta a tomar el té. Mei se quedó con Amal, Albus, Scorpius, Rose y James. Mei no terminaba de entender qué hacía James allí, pero supuso que tendría que aguantarse.

-Me teníais acojonado –confesó Amal.

Albus y Scorpius intercambiaron una mirada.

-Fue como para acojonarse.

Mei se mordió los labios para no acribillarlos a preguntas, aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapara una.

-¿Os han interrogado ya?

-Hemos contestado a algunas preguntas, pero no, no nos han interrogado aún de verdad –dijo Albus, apartando un poco la vista.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la que entró fue Seren, la que faltaba. Su madre iba con ella, pero se quedó hablando con uno de los tíos de Albus, que estaba fuera de la habitación. Seren fue directa hacia los chicos y los besó en la mejilla, con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Menudo susto nos habéis dado! ¡Pensaba que ya no iba a volver a veros!

-Estamos bien –dijo Albus, esbozando una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el abrazo-. Y yo también me alegro mucho de volver a verte, Seren.

-Eh, Albus, ¿cuándo os van a dar el alta? -preguntó Amal.

-Mañana por la mañana.

-¿Y volveréis a Hogwarts luego? –quiso saber Mei, recordando que el padre de Scorpius siempre amenazaba con sacar a sus hijos del colegio cuando pasaba algo grave.

-Yo sí, pero no sé cuándo –contestó Albus. Luego miró a Scorpius-. ¿Qué te han dicho a ti?

-Sólo sé que Cassandra no se va mañana. –Hizo una breve pausa-. Entonces, ¿tú vas a volver?

-¿Y tú no?

-Si te van a hacer volver…

-Mira, luego lo hablamos. Ya veremos lo que hacemos –le dijo a Amal.

-Bueno, yo espero que volváis –replicó-. No sería lo mismo sin vosotros.

-¿Y de Urien sabéis algo? –preguntó la prima de Albus.

-No –contestó Albus, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

Tenía que ser raro descubrir que la madre de uno de tus mejores amigos era de los Parásitos. Pero Mei pensó que Albus debía saber manejarse bien en ese tipo de situaciones. El abuelo de su novio había estado a punto de causar la muerte de su madre, su mejor amigo había colaborado involuntariamente con los Parásitos, su hermano había estado a punto de matar a su novio… Experiencia no le faltaba.

-Por lo que me ha contado el profesor Longbottom, él no sabía nada de lo de su madre –comentó Amal-. Yo le escribí cuando me enteré de que os habían secuestrado y estaba hecho polvo. Dijo que los Parásitos eran unos hijos de puta y unos cabrones. Ahora debe estar fatal. O sea, seguro que se alegra de que estéis bien, pero lo de su madre es muy fuerte.

-No debe saber qué deciros –dijo Seren-. Yo no sabría qué deciros si estuviera en su lugar.

-¿Van a volver a Hogwarts? –preguntó Mei.

Pero nadie sabía si los hermanos Sutherland iban a regresar o no. Mei suponía que no, porque si lo hacían les esperaba un mal trago tras otro. Sin embargo, no podía preocuparse demasiado por ellos. A ella le interesaban Albus y Scorpius. Parecían estar bien físicamente, aunque los notaba un poco raros. Scorpius apenas hablaba, lo cual en él era inusual. Se les veía como apagados. Mei supuso que aún necesitaban algo más de tiempo para volver a ser los de siempre.

* * *

Harry se Apareció frente a la casa de la madre de Melody Sutherland. Estaba escondida entre dos casas muggles, como Grimmauld Place, pero ahí acababa todo el parecido porque esta tenía una fachada bastante más acogedora. Harry llamó a la puerta. La mujer, Edna Brennan, le abrió y su expresión se volvió nerviosa y aprensiva.

-Ya me han interrogado. No tengo ningún hechizo de confidencialidad encima, yo no sé nada…

-No se preocupe, señora Brennan, no vengo a interrogarla. Sólo quería hablar con Urien y Penelope, si a usted le parece bien.

-Ellos no saben nada –dijo, en tono horrorizado.

-No… No, no quiero hablar con ellos sobre los Parásitos. Quiero ver si están bien y darles noticias de su madre. –Sacó una nota que finalmente Melody había escrito para ellos-. Les traigo esto.

La expresión de la abuela de los niños cambió por completo y le abrió la puerta del todo.

-Oh, pase… Pase, por favor…

Harry así lo hizo. Urien y Penelope estaban en el salón, obviamente preocupados, y ninguno de los dos pareció aliviado al verlo, ni siquiera Urien, con el que él tenía más confianza. Los dos tenían cara de estar pasándolo muy mal y Harry sintió cómo crecía su compasión hacia ellos. Oh, podía entender en parte lo que Melody había hecho, pero había sido una estúpida. Después de todo lo que sus hijos habían sufrido con su padre, ahora iban a sufrir más con su madre.

-Urien, Penelope, por favor, no os preocupéis. Mirad, os traigo una carta de vuestra madre.

Urien se acercó a recogerla y los dos hermanos la leyeron rápida, vorazmente. Cuando terminaron, Penelope estaba llorando. Urien la abrazó, le dio un beso en la coronilla y ella trató de aguantar las lágrimas.

-Gracias por traernos la carta –dijo Urien.

-De nada. Sentaos, por favor –dijo Harry, con voz suave, sentándose él también-. Veréis, es pronto para saber aún qué va a pasar con vuestra madre. Está tratando de ayudarnos en todo lo que puede, así que de momento va a quedarse en el ministerio. Cuando llegue el momento irá a juicio, pero yo me encargaré de que el Wizengamot tenga en cuenta que salvó a Albus y a Scorpius y que hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿La matarán como van a hacer con la madre del profesor Zabini? –preguntó Penelope, hipando.

-No, no, claro que no, cariño. En este país no matamos a nadie. Ya veremos qué pasa, ¿vale? Intenta no pensar en eso ahora.

Harry les sugirió que le escribieran una carta a su madre –una carta positiva, que pudiera animarla- y mientras habló con la abuela. La señora Brennan le explicó que había decidido sacarlos de Hogwarts.

-Ellos realmente no saben lo que quieren, pero ¿cómo voy a mandarlos allí? Los otros niños los destrozarían. Todos sabemos cómo es esto. –La mujer soltó unas lagrimitas y se sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo-. Ay, qué desgracia… No sé qué vamos a hacer… Primero lo de ese canalla y ahora esto.

-Tiene que ser fuerte, señora Brennan –la consoló Harry-. Sus nietos la necesitan.

-Pobres criaturas… A quien necesitan es a su madre.

-Señora Brennan, si Urien y Penelope están de acuerdo, ¿le parecería bien que Ted Lupin siguiera hablando con ellos un par de veces a la semana? He hablado con él y sé que está dispuesto a venir aquí si es necesario.

Ella asintió.

-Oh, ellos le tienen mucho cariño.

Resultó que no se equivocaba y los niños acogieron la noticia como si fuera un pequeño consuelo.

-¿De verdad quiere seguir hablando con nosotros? –preguntó Urien.

-Claro, le preocupaba que os dejarais de ver.

Urien se mordió los labios. Parecía querer decirle algo.

-¿Y Albus y Scorpius están bien?

Harry sonrió un poco.

-Sí, sí, se están poniendo bien.

-Me alegro mucho por ellos. Dígaselo de mi parte, por favor. Igual ellos no quieren… no sé, saber nada de mí –dijo, con resignación-. Pero yo me alegro mucho de que estén bien.

Lo fácil era asegurarle que Albus y Scorpius le tratarían como siempre, pero Harry sabía que si hacía eso estaría corriendo un riesgo porque no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a reaccionar. No quería hacer promesas que no dependían de él.

-Albus y Scorpius ahora mismo están todavía un poco conmocionados por lo que les ha pasado. Dales un par de días, a ver qué tal reaccionan. Pero les diré que has preguntado por ellos.

* * *

_Apreciado señor Malfoy,_

_Soy consciente de que deberíamos habernos conocido hace cinco años, pero confío en que usted y su hermana la señorita Cassandra sepan perdonarme por el retraso. Espero también que se esté recuperando satisfactoriamente y que usted y el joven señor Potter pronto puedan dejar el hospital. Mi corazón, como el de todo el mundo mágico, está con ustedes._

_Imagino que los recientes acontecimientos le habrán dejado sin varita. Puedo asegurarle que para mí sería un verdadero placer poder proporcionarle una nueva, así que si lo desea, espero verle pronto por mi tienda para que podamos solucionarlo._

_Atentamente,_

_Waylon Ollivander._

Scorpius se alegraba de ver a su familia y a sus amigos, sobre todo considerando que había habido un momento que había pensado que no iba a volver a verlos nunca más, pero se sentía un poco abrumado con tanta gente haciéndole preguntas y obligándole a pensar en cosas en las que aún no podía pensar, como Hogwarts, como Urien, como la pesadilla que habían dejado atrás. Si por él hubiera sido, Albus y él habrían permanecido un par de días solos en su habitación de Malfoy manor, durmiendo, hablando de sus cosas sin miedo a ser escuchados, disfrutando del hecho de que estaban a salvo y con magia.

Pero no podía ser. Tenía que pensar en Hogwarts. Los padres de Albus iban a mandarlo allí. Él no podía ni imaginarse volviendo, no en esos momentos; todo lo que deseaba era quedarse a salvo en su casa, bien alejado de las chimeneas. Pero con Albus, eso sobre todo. Y eso no podía ser. Si se quedaba en casa, sólo vería a Albus en las vacaciones. Meses sin verlo. Y el corazón se le disparaba en el pecho de puro pánico sólo de pensar que al día siguiente cada uno se iría a su casa. No, eso no podía ser. Si no estaba seguro de poder resistir unos días sin verlo ¿cómo iba a aguantar meses? Tendría que hacer de tripas corazón e ir también a Hogwarts.

Faltaba por ver lo que su padre pensaba al respecto. Scorpius sospechaba que él también favorecía la idea de quedárselos en casa. Era su reacción habitual cuando pasaba una cosa de esas. Cuando su padre volvió del ministerio, lo primero que hizo Scorpius fue darle la carta que le había enviado Ollivander. Él la leyó con expresión insondable.

-Vaya… Es muy amable por su parte.

Realmente no necesitaban ir allí, le quedaba su varita de repuesto, pero siempre era bueno tener la confirmación de que la única tienda de varitas del país había dejado de ser territorio vedado.

-Papá… cuando me ponga bien, iré a Hogwarts, ¿no?

-Ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso, hijo.

-Sí, escucha, yo quiero ir allí. Si Cassandra quiere estudiar en casa… bueno, que lo haga. Pero yo he de volver al colegio.

-_Has _de volver…

Scorpius miró fugazmente a Albus.

-Sí. Además… esta vez no puedes decir que vamos a estar más seguros en la mansión.

Su padre frunció el ceño y apartó la vista un momento.

-Está bien –dijo al cabo de unos segundos-. Si es eso lo que quieres…

Scorpius suspiró con alivio mientras Albus sonreía. No había esperado que fuera tan fácil.

-Sí –dijo, aunque no era del todo cierto. Quería estar cerca de Albus, pero la idea del colegio le acobardaba un poco.

Sin embargo, aún no había acabado de lidiar con todo, porque cuando el señor Potter volvió, lo hizo trayendo recuerdos de Urien. Urien… No podía pensar en él. No sabía qué iba a sentir al verlo, o siquiera si quería verlo. En parte se alegró cuando el señor Potter les dijo que no iba a volver a Hogwarts.

-Él no ha hecho nada –dijo Albus, con un poco de tristeza. A Scorpius no le extrañó su reacción, después de la conversación que habían tenido con Amal.

-Ya lo sé, y me alegra que pienses así, pero de momento es lo mejor, al menos hasta que se aclare qué es lo que va a pasar con su madre –contestó el señor Potter-. Piensa que ahora mismo en Hogwarts lo pasarían muy mal y que ellos ya tienen bastante por lo que preocuparse. Teddy seguirá viéndolos y… Bueno, tú puedes seguir escribiéndole, y viéndole en vacaciones, si quieres. Mándale una lechuza mañana cuando llegues a casa, se alegrará de recibirla.

Scorpius miró a Albus y supo que lo haría. Sí, él sí seguiría manteniendo una relación con Urien. Bien, que lo hiciera, no le importaba. Scorpius se desentendió de la conversación. Él ya tenía suficientes problemas.


	21. Lidiando con problemas

**NdA**: ¡Primer capi del 2013, espero que os guste! Y **Mayicka**, me dejaste un rr en **Secretos del fútbol** que no he podido contestar porque no tienes activada la posibilidad de recibir PM, mensajes privados. Me dijiste que leías la saga, así que si ves esto y te interesa tener esa posibilidad activada, ya sabes, cámbiala.

Capítulo 21 **Lidiando con problemas**

Draco se olió que iban a tener problemas en cuanto presenció la despedida de los chicos al recibir el alta. Los dos tenían una mirada angustiada en los ojos, como si fueran a dejar de verse para siempre, y aunque no armaron ningún escándalo al separarse, se notaba que les estaba costando muchísimo. Draco llevó a Scorpius a Malfoy manor con la Aparición, confiando que verse en casa le hiciera algún bien, pero su hijo se sentó en un sillón, con las rodillas encogidas y aspecto miserable, y los intentos de todos los demás por sacarlo de ese estado no tuvieron demasiado éxito. No quiso volar con su primo Gabriel y aunque aceptaba con docilidad los gestos de cariño de sus abuelas, no parecía extraer consuelo alguno de ello. De vez en cuando miraba la chimenea como si estuviera considerando la idea de llamar a Albus por Red Flú, pero Draco había prohibido que sus hijos la usaran hasta nuevo aviso y él, de todos modos, tampoco llegó a pedir permiso para ello. Tampoco Albus llamó. Obviamente había una altísima dosis de paranoia hacia la Red Flú en el mundo mágico.

El único momento en el que realmente se alegró fue cuando le llegó una carta de Albus. Durante unos minutos fue casi el Scorpius de siempre, sonriente y de ojos brillantes. Después volvió a acurrucarse en un sillón, perdido y nervioso.

A media tarde, Draco le escribió una carta a Harry preguntándole cómo le iba a Albus y se la mandó con la elfina, para que fuera más rápida que con una lechuza. Harry le contestó que su hijo llevaba todo el día inquieto y que no paraba de preguntarse cómo estaría Scorpius.

-Mira, tal y como están reaccionando los dos, quizás sería mejor ir más poco a poco –opinó Ted, que había visto a Albus por la mañana-. Está claro que están traumatizados por lo que han pasado y que lo que les hace sentirse seguros es estar juntos.

-Lo que le hace sentirse seguro a Scorpius –matizó Draco, con frustración-. No puedo dejar que dependa de Albus de esta manera. Tiene que funcionar solo.

Ted meneó la cabeza.

-Albus necesita tanto a Scorpius como Scorpius a Albus.

Draco no estaba convencido del todo. Le dijo a Scorpius que al día siguiente podrían ir a visitar a Albus; eso debía ser suficiente. Y desde luego la noticia animó un poco a su hijo, aunque, como había sucedido con la carta, fue cuestión sólo de unos minutos.

Por la noche, todos decidieron retirase pronto: nadie había dormido mucho los últimos días. Draco tenía intención de pasar la noche en el sofá de la salita adjunta al dormitorio de Scorpius, por si tenía una recaída o pesadillas o algo, y aunque su hijo protestó un poco, no lo hizo con verdadera convicción. Él tampoco se habría dejado disuadir, de todos modos. Scorpius había estado tan grave que le costaba creer que en sólo dos días todo el peligro hubiera pasado por completo, sobre todo cuando su situación era un misterio de la medimagia. ¿Quién le podía asegurar que al cabo de otras cuarenta y nueve horas no iba a pasar alguna otra cosa?

Cuando Scorpius se metió en la cama, fue a echarle un último vistazo. Nox estaba allí con él, hecho un ovillo a sus pies. Probablemente su hijo habría encontrado todos aquellos desvelos bastante ofensivos en otras circunstancias, considerando su edad, pero esa noche no parecía importarle.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí.

-Que descanses –dijo, pasándole la mano por el cabello.

Draco salió del dormitorio y se tumbó en el sofá con un gruñido. Su espalda… Estaba molido. Pero todo había salido bien. Aún no podía creer su suerte. Nadie había escapado de las garras de los Parásitos, nadie. Si lo hubiera visto regresar literalmente de la muerte no se habría sentido más sorprendido, más afortunado. Pensando en ello, y en los espíritus de los antepasados que debían de estar protegiéndolo, se quedó dormido con rapidez, pero su sueño se quebró unas horas más tarde cuando escuchó a Scorpius llamar a gritos a Albus. Draco se despertó de un salto, corrió hacia el dormitorio, encendió las luces con su varita y despertó a su hijo, que pataleaba en la cama todavía dormido.

-¡Scorpius! ¡Scorpius! –Él se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y un ruido ahogado-. Es sólo una pesadilla. Tranquilo… Tranquilo…

Scorpius miró a todos lados, dejó escapar el aire y se tumbó en la cama, todavía con una expresión de pánico en la cara.

-Estaban quitándome la magia –jadeó.

-Olvídalo, sólo era una pesadilla. Ya no pueden hacerte daño. ¡Wobby! –El pop a sus espaldas le indicó que el elfo había aparecido-. Trae un vaso de leche caliente.

Draco miró a Scorpius, recordando todas las veces que él había pasado por lo mismo. Su propio hijo no era ningún novato en pesadillas, ya las había tenido después de la pelea con Bouchard en Hogwarts. Aunque entonces no habían sido tan fuertes, no se había despertado dando esos gritos.

El elfo trajo la leche y Scorpius se bebió medio vaso antes de decir que ya no quería más. Draco envió lo que quedaba a la cocina.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí –contestó, aunque estaba tenso.

Draco pensó qué podía hacer. Sus padres nunca habían sido de ayuda durante sus propias pesadillas. Las había pasado a solas, con Blaise, con Astoria. Astoria… Merlín, cómo la echaba de menos en ese momento… Poder contar con ella, compartir la preocupación… El niño aún tenía a sus abuelas, a su tía Daphne, pero no era lo mismo. Scorpius necesitaba a su madre; nunca la había necesitado tanto, desde que había muerto.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No.

-Sabes que yo también sé lo que es estar asustado de verdad –se obligó a decir-. También he tenido pesadillas. No era mucho más mayor que tú.

Scorpius lo miró como si eso no se le hubiera ocurrido.

-Ya… Pero no quiero hablar.

Draco suspiró y se preguntó si Harry estaría lidiando con lo mismo. Pero no, se corrigió. Albus estaría con su madre.

-Está bien. Entonces intenta volver a dormirte. Necesitas descansar.

Scorpius guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Mañana iremos a ver a Al, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro –asintió. Y si sintió una pequeña frustración, decidió no hacerle caso. A la mierda, tenía que ser práctico. Si lo único que tenía para trabajar era a Albus, usaría a Albus-. A ver si os podéis ver un rato todos los días hasta que vayáis a Hogwarts.

Eso hizo que Scorpius esbozara una sonrisa.

-Genial.

-La verdad, Scorpius, creo que has continuado la tradición familiar de escoger excepcionalmente bien a nuestras parejas –continuó. La sonrisa de su hijo se hizo un poquito más grande-. Era una apuesta arriesgada, considerando que el muchacho es medio Weasley, pero se ve que a veces la comadrejidad se salta una generación.

-Papá… -protestó, soltando una risita culpable.

Pero Draco no pensaba seguir metiéndose con ellos. Lo que estaba haciendo que Scorpius se relajara era oír hablar de Albus. Merlín… Bien podía empezar a preparar las invitaciones de boda, si esto seguía así.

-No, en serio, es un gran chico. Tienes buen ojo. Aunque él también debe considerarse afortunado, todo hay que decirlo.

-Al me quiere mucho –dijo con absoluta fe.

-Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Quién podría dudarlo? –Consideró si contarle las cursilerías que habían llegado a decir de ellos en las cartas al director del Profeta y El Quisquilloso, donde obviamente se habían estado ocupando del caso. Él había pasado un buen rato leyéndolas y si no se había reído más había sido porque aún no tenía el cuerpo para muchas risas. Pero luego pensó que igual Scorpius se agobiaría un poco si descubría que su relación con Albus estaba en boca de todos y se había convertido en el romance adolescente favorito del mundo mágico-. Bien, tú piensa en mañana. Después de almorzar iremos a casa de los Potter y podrás estar con Albus todo lo que quieras. Pero ahora trata de dormir, venga. Es tarde.

Scorpius, al menos, había dejado de estar más rígido que un palo y había algo de sueño revoloteando en sus ojos. Draco le apretó cariñosamente el hombro y salió del dormitorio, deseando que pudiera dormirse de nuevo, y que esta vez su sueño se viera libre de pesadillas.

* * *

Eran las doce y veintinueve minutos.

-Albus, ¿quieres sentarte? –dijo su madre-. Ya llegarán.

-Pero son las doce y media.

-Seguro que están al caer.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Al –le tranquilizó James. Las clases ya habían empezado, pero él y Lily no se irían hasta el día siguiente.

Albus volvió a mirar el reloj de pared que había en el comedor. La carta de Scorpius decía que llegarían a las doce y media. ¿Por qué no llegaban? ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Y si Scorpius había sufrido una recaída? No había podido dormir apenas en toda la noche pensando en él, en si estaría bien. Oh, Merlín, necesitaba verlo, ¿por qué no llegaba?

Por fin, a las doce y treinta y uno, llamaron a la puerta. Albus, que ya estaba prácticamente allí, abrió y tras la fracción de segundo necesaria para asegurarse de que era realmente Scorpius, se echó en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí –dijo él, abrazándole con fuerza-. ¿Y tú?

-Sí.

Los dos se quedaron así, sin moverse, en el quicio de la puerta hasta que el señor Malfoy les dio un empujoncito para que se movieran.

-Vamos, vamos, chicos…

Albus se movió un poco, pero aprovechó también para robarle un beso rápido a Scorpius.

-¿Te vienes a mi cuarto?

El señor Malfoy volvió a intervenir, con voz más firme.

-Eso no será antes de que Scorpius haya saludado a tu madre y a tus hermanos.

Por supuesto, su madre también quería que él saludara al señor Malfoy, y Albus tenía que admitir que con las prisas de estar a solas con Scorpius quizás se había olvidado de sus modales. Pero por fin pudieron escaparse y subir a su dormitorio. Albus se tiró en su cama y Scorpius hizo lo mismo y los dos se abrazaron, apretujándose el uno contra el otro. Casi toda la inquietud que Albus había sentido desde que había abandonado el hospital desapareció y fue sustituida por una sensación de paz. Oh, sí… Y era mucho mejor que en el hospital porque allí no estaban sus padres delante.

Era la primera vez que estaban solos desde que habían salido de aquella celda, la primera vez que podían mirarse y hablar sin testigos. Albus se dio cuenta de que había estado muriéndose por ese momento desde que le habían dicho que Scorpius iba a recuperarse.

-Te he echado de menos –le dijo, besándole en la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Has podido dormir?

-Sí, pero me he despertado a mitad noche por culpa de una pesadilla.

-Lo siento –dijo, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Scorpius se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-¿Y tú? ¿Has dormido bien?

-Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando me he dormido.

-Es una mierda –dijo Scorpius, después de unos segundos.

-No sé. Dice Teddy que es normal.

Scorpius no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir abrazado a él, acariciándole y besándole con gesto absorto. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz baja.

-Me acuerdo de cosas sueltas. –Albus sintió un escalofrío al comprender que iban a hablar del tema-. Creí que iba a volverme loco en esa celda, cuando estaba solo, esperando a que vinieran a por mí, preguntándome si estarías bien. Y luego vinieron. –Albus podía notar perfectamente cómo su corazón había empezado a latir con más fuerza-. Y de repente tú estabas allí y esa hija de puta de Bouchard te estaba haciendo la Cruciatus. Recuerdo tus gritos, todavía puedo oírlos. Y luego… luego sólo recuerdo que estabas tú. Era horrible, pero por lo menos estabas tú.

Albus lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Ahora los dos estamos aquí –dijo, recordándoselo también a sí mismo.

Scorpius respiró con fuerza, aunque sonó un poco tembloroso.

-Y también me acuerdo de tus planes. Del apartamento y la vuelta al mundo.

Por alguna razón, aquello hizo que a Albus se le pusiera un nudo en la garganta.

-Por supuesto, es nuestra vuelta al mundo.

-Nada puede impedir que la hagamos.

Albus le besó en los labios mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo yo me muero, Scorpius –dijo con la voz rota-. Yo me muero.

De pronto tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y unas pocas cayeron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera controlarlas. Mierda, no quería llorar. Pero entonces oyó un sollozo ahogado y vio cómo Scorpius se ponía a llorar también, apoyando la frente en su hombro. Albus le abrazó con más fuerza y notó que él mismo perdía el control también. Todo el miedo, ese miedo a morir, a perder a Scorpius, a estar en manos de aquellos locos, a sufrir de nuevo la Cruciatus… Había sido demasiado.

No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, purgando su terror con lágrimas el uno en brazos del otro, pero al final tuvo que separarse de Scorpius para ir a sonarse la nariz porque ya no podía seguir respirando y Scorpius también le pidió otro pañuelo y aquello, de alguna manera, les ayudó a calmarse un poco. Albus se lo quedó mirando, comprendiendo bien la expresión de sus ojos. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Todo parecía tan diferente… No conseguía sentirse como siempre y estaba seguro de que a Scorpius le pasaba lo mismo.

-Te quiero –le dijo.

Era la única certeza que tenía, lo único que permanecía igual, incluso más fuerte y claro.

-Yo también –contestó Scorpius.

Albus, que se había medio levantado para alcanzar los pañuelos de papel volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se abrazó a Scorpius. Éste se recostó cómodamente contra él. El olor de su pelo y de su piel, la presión de su cuerpo, todo era tan familiar, tan querido y necesario… Y habían estado a punto de quitárselo para siempre. Albus sintió que le entraban ganas de llorar de nuevo y trató de olvidar esa idea morbosa. Scorpius estaba vivo, sano, a su lado.

-Ahora los dos estamos aquí –repitió una vez más.

Todas las que hiciera falta, hasta que se acostumbraran.

* * *

Ginny observó afectuosamente a Ron y Hermione mientras ellos entretenían a Albus durante la cena. No le hacían reír, pero le hacían sonreír, un logro que esos días, en general, sólo pertenecía a Scorpius. Y ella quería verlo sonreír y reír, quería verlo feliz. Todos le decían que tuviera paciencia, pero resultaba tan duro verlo sufrir y no poder hacer nada para aliviarlo…

-Ahora lo está negando, pero puedes preguntárselo a tu padre y él corroborará mis palabras. Tu tía y Hannah Abbott, las dos. Estaban completamente locas por ese imbécil. Tendrías que haber visto las preguntas de sus exámenes. "¿Cuál es mi color favorito?" "¿Cuál es mi fecha de nacimiento?"

-A mamá también le gustaba –recordó Ginny.

-Sí, es verdad –se rió su hermano-. La verdad es que medio mundo mágico estaba loco por él. Sus trajes color lavanda… Y ese duelo con Snape… Aún me acuerdo de la cara que pusieron él y los Slytherin cuando Lockhart les aseguró que no pensaba hacerle daño a su Jefe de Casa. Es un milagro que Snape no le lanzara un Avada Kedavra allí mismo.

-Ahí tuvimos que notar que era de los buenos –bromeó Hermione.

Entonces Kreacher se apareció junto a Ginny.

-Perdón, señorita Ginny. El señor Silverstone la llama por Red Flú.

Ella no se lo esperaba y se quedó paralizada por un momento. Ron y Hermione también se habían quedado callados. Y sabía por qué. Caspian había enviado una nota de condolencia cuando Albus había desaparecido y una de felicitaciones cuando había aparecido. Eso era todo. Y todos, empezando por ella misma, pensaban que debería haber sido más. Su relación no era de total compromiso, pero conocía a sus hijos y con ella hacía algo más que follar. Como mínimo podría haberla llamado por Red Flú.

Cuando reaccionó, Ginny miró a Albus y éste le devolvió la mirada con aprensión.

-No deberías usar la Red Flú.

-No pasa nada, Albus –dijo ella con suavidad-. Ahora ya es segura al cien por cien.

Dejando a un lado ese temor, no parecía sentir más interés por la llamada de Caspian. James y Lily tampoco lo habían mencionado. Ginny se dirigió a la salita donde estaba la chimenea conectada a la Red Flú y, dominando su propia aprensión, se arrodilló frente a las brasas.

-Hola, Ginny, ¿qué tal?

-Caspian… Pensé que habías perdido mi dirección de Red Flú.

-No, mujer, es que imaginé que sólo molestaría, con todo el lío. Dime, ¿cómo está Albus? ¿Está mejor?

-Sí, está mejor.

-Me alegra oírlo –dijo, sonando sincero-. Es un gran crío. Y joder, no puedo creer lo que les pasó a él y al chico de los Malfoy. Tenéis que estar alucinando.

-No sé si "alucinando" es la palabra exacta.

-Oye, Ginny, ¿estás sola? ¿Qué te parece si paso a tu casa y me quedo allí un rato? Así veo a Albus y luego tú y yo podemos… bueno, pasar un tiempo a solas. Te echo de menos.

Una parte de Ginny quiso ceder, aunque otra seguía enfadada con él.

-Estoy con mi hermano Ron y su mujer, pero puedes venir si quieres –dijo, sabiendo bien que le estaba pidiendo algo que Caspian no iba a darle, que era una prueba que iba a fallar.

Como temía, él hizo una ligera mueca de desgana.

-No… Oye, ¿y si me llamas cuando se hayan ido?

El hecho de que ni siquiera se molestara en buscar una excusa fue lo que terminó de decantar la balanza.

-¿Y si te vas a la mierda? –replicó, sintiendo cómo la invadía la irritación.

A Caspian le cambió la cara.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –repitió ella, con incredulidad-. ¿Es que te crees que soy idiota o qué? ¡Ni siquiera me has llamado por Red Flú hasta ahora! Está muy claro qué es lo único que te interesa de mí y me he cansado de dártelo, así que déjame tranquila. Si vuelves a llamarme haré que te arrepientas.

Ya no le interesaba lo que Caspian tuviera que decirle y Ginny cerró la conexión sin esperar su respuesta. Después regresó al comedor para reunirse con los demás. Su sangre aún latía con especial intensidad en las venas, su lengua ardía de insultos contenidos. No, ella tampoco había querido tomarse en serio aquella relación y no estaba enamorada de Caspian, pero si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa habría estado allí para él, al menos como una amiga, simplemente porque era lo decente como ser humano. Caspian se había portado como un cerdo egoísta.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Hermione, al verla llegar.

-Sí, no hay problema.

Pero Hermione no iba a contentarse con algo así, por supuesto y se las apañó para que las dos acabaran a solas en la cocina pocos minutos después. Ginny, que también tenía ganas de contárselo a alguien, le explicó lo que había pasado. Hermione no pareció demasiado sorprendida, aunque sí le puso la mano en el brazo con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ahora mismo, sobre todo, estoy enfadada con él. No sé, Hermione… es Albus el que me preocupa, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Ese imbécil de Caspian no se merece que le dedique ni cinco segundos más de mi tiempo.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Estás segura, Ginny? No le estoy defendiendo, pero una pelea la tiene cualquier pareja.

-¿No has oído lo que te he contado? Hermione, tú sabes que ni siquiera me llamó cuando pensábamos que nunca más volveríamos a ver a Albus. ¿Y tengo que salir con esa clase de persona?

Entonces Hermione meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No, tienes razón, tienes razón. La verdad es que se ha portado muy mal. Te mereces a alguien mejor.

-No quiero volver a verle nunca más.

Hermione le frotó cariñosamente el brazo.

-¿Vas a decirle algo a Albus?

-No, de momento no. Ya se lo iré dejando caer. Creo que si yo no le doy importancia él tampoco se la dará.

-Sí, probablemente tengas razón.

Ginny suspiró, sabiendo que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo en la cocina.

-Venga, vámonos. Y no te preocupes, estaré bien. Ya sabes que nunca he estado enamorada de él.

Pero si Caspian hubiera estado allí, ella no habría echado tanto de menos a Harry.

* * *

Harry, que ya había vuelto al trabajo, estaba poniéndose al día con el papeleo atrasado cuando Chloe entró en su despacho con la noticia que había estado esperando desde el regreso de los chicos.

-Jefe, los BIM creen que han localizado la guarida de los Parásitos.

Dos BIM venían tras ella, Draper y Whelan, el squib. Este último llevaba unos planos enrollados bajo del brazo. Parecían impacientes por hablar y Harry. Whelan extendió uno de los planos sobre la mesa y Harry vio que era un mapa físico de Gales.

-Aquí –dijo el BIM, señalando un punto no muy lejos de la costa, a unos doce kilómetros del lugar en el que el Autobús había recogido a los chicos y a Melody. Después le enseñó unas fotos hechas por satélite-. Fíjese en estas fotos, señor. Esta es del 2008. ¿Ve esta fábrica de aquí? En esta foto del 2012 ya no aparece. Y tampoco en las imágenes que muestra ahora GoogleEarth. Cuando lo descubrí, investigamos para averiguar si la fábrica había sido desmantelada o algo así, pero todos los informes indican que sigue en pie. Si no aparece en las imágenes es porque toda esta zona de aquí, donde debería estar la fábrica, está protegida por el Fidelius.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

Harry envió a dos parejas de aurores para que hicieran un reconocimiento y esperó su respuesta caminando arriba y abajo por su despacho. Si eran ellos… Le daba igual que estuviera bajo Fidelius, iba a hacerlo volar por los aires, encantamiento incluido. La perspectiva de que todo aquello fuera a terminar por fin era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero sólo unos minutos después llegó el patronus de uno de los aurores con un primer informe. Había un Fidelius, sí, pero todos los hechizos que habían lanzado indicaban que no había nadie humano en el área protegida. La decepción dejó a Harry sin aliento por unos segundos, había estado seguro de que había estado a punto de presenciar el final de aquella guerra asquerosa.

-Seguramente huyeron en cuanto nos vieron husmear por aquel pueblo –dijo Hermione, sonando tan decepcionada como él.

-Vamos a echar un vistazo –dijo Harry, en un esfuerzo por no amargarse.

Antes de ir avisó a Draco, quien apareció a los cinco minutos en el ministerio; la posibilidad de ver el lugar en el que habían tenido secuestrado a su hijo era oscuramente irresistible, Harry la entendía bien. También había pedido ayuda a los Inefables, quienes mandaron a Cho. Dos aurores se unieron al grupo. Aunque lo hubieran abandonado, no sabían si había Parásitos vigilando ese sitio y Harry prefería acercarse allí con un número suficiente de gente. Pero cuando llegaron, no tardaron en comprobar que el lugar estaba desierto. Aparentemente sólo era un gran campo de labranza abandonado, con rastrojos aquí y allá. Pero con los hechizos adecuados era posible percibir el Fidelius que envolvía la zona y al intentar acercarse más, sencillamente no pudieron.

-Es aquí.

Los aurores tomaron las medidas exactas del terreno protegido y Harry observó silenciosamente la carretera por la que debían de haber huido los niños con Melody Sutherland. Allí habían retenido a Albus… Y ahí era donde seguramente habían muerto todas las víctimas de los Parásitos.

-Las lecturas son… una locura –comentó Cho, disgustada-. Esto parece magia abominable.

No le sorprendía escucharlo.

-¿Ha habido muertos?

-Docenas.

-Vaya lugar…

Harry levantó unas fuertes protecciones alrededor de la antigua e invisible fábrica para que los Parásitos no pudieran volver allí sin alertar a los aurores. Los Inefables querrían ver si eran capaces de identificar las huellas mágicas que quedaran por la zona y cosas así y los aurores querrían peinar los alrededores en busca de rastros que los Parásitos pudieran haber dejado atrás a lo largo de los años. Al cabo de un rato, Harry volvió con Hermione y Draco al ministerio y fueron a su despacho. Harry empezó a preparar un poco de té mientras discutían aquel nuevo avance. ¿Quién podía ser el Guardián de ese Fidelius? ¿La mujer pelirroja? ¿Key? ¿Bouchard? Draco pensaba que había más de un Guardián, que habían matado al Guardián original y ahora había dos o tres personas que podían ejercer ese poder.

-Las tres, entonces –dijo Harry.

-Es lo más probable.

-Bien, comprobaremos si los Parásitos que tenemos bajo custodia siguen siendo capaces de ver el proyecto. Si huyeron precipitadamente, puede que dejaran atrás algo importante. Si algunos prisioneros pueden entrar, quizás podríamos llegar a algún acuerdo con alguno que no participara directamente en los ataques o algo así.

-No creo que sigan teniendo permiso, ni ellos ni los niños –señaló Hermione.

-No, ya lo sé. Si yo estuviera al mando, habría hecho que retiraran los permisos de todos. Pero no está de más asegurarnos. Y de todos modos, al menos sabemos que ya no podrán volver allí, si lo necesitan.

-La BIM ya está tratando de averiguar a quién pertenece esa fábrica-dijo Hermione-. Con un poco de suerte, su dueño será el líder de los Parásitos.

-La líder –le recordó Draco-. Recuerda que la jefa parece ser una mujer pelirroja.

-No sabemos si no hay alguien más detrás –replicó ella-. Pero bueno, sea como sea, es importante saber quién es el dueño de la fábrica. O la dueña. Se nos pueden haber escapado esta vez, pero antes o después los atraparemos.

* * *

Si Albus hubiera sabido el encantamiento que permitía quitarse a uno mismo un recuerdo y depositarlo en un pensadero todo habría sido más fácil, pero no lo dominaba y era necesario interrogarlo. Harry acudió a casa de Ginny y los niños con Chloe y una chica que iba a hacer un retrato-robot del científico que dirigía los experimentos y la mujer pelirroja al mando, de los que Albus ya había hablado. Chloe se esforzó en ser lo más amable y suave posible, pero era obvio que el simple hecho de recordar todo aquello resultaba doloroso para su hijo y Harry se puso enfermo al verlo sufrir, al escuchar los detalles.

La dibujante trabajaba rápido y tuvo los dibujos pronto. Harry quiso verlos enseguida, grabar sus rostros en su memoria. Pero en cierto sentido, fue decepcionante. No había nada malvado en ellos, no tenían la decencia de parecer unos cara de serpientes como Voldemort. Ni siquiera parecían unos hijos de puta.

-¿Se parecen, Albus?

-Sí, supongo. Tampoco me fijé mucho en ellos, los tengo un poco borrosos.

Harry le dijo a la dibujante que le llevara los dibujos a Williamson para que se los enviara al Profeta, a ver si alguien los reconocía, y después volvió a mirar a su hijo, que tenía aspecto cansado.

-Creo que ya está. ¿Tú quieres preguntarle algo más, Chloe?

-No, pero sería buena idea que intentara dibujarnos planos del proyecto, de lo que vio. Cuando tenga tiempo. ¿De acuerdo, Albus?

-Bien. Aunque no soy muy bueno dibujando.

Ella le sonrió.

-No importa. Con cuatro rayas nos servirá.

Ya no había mucho más que hacer, así que ella y la dibujante se marcharon. Harry, sin embargo, se quedó para asegurarse de que Albus estaba bien. Esperaba que el interrogatorio no hubiera hecho retroceder su recuperación. Los dos o tres primeros días había sido poco más que una presencia silenciosa. Ahora por fin había empezado a dormir mejor y a hablar un poco más, y cuando estaba con Scorpius se le veía un poquillo animado. Harry no quería que volviera al estadio anterior.

Ginny le había preparado una taza de chocolate caliente y su hijo se la estaba bebiendo en silencio. Se le veía afectado, pero también enfadado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien –contestó en un tono de voz bastante sombrío.

Harry le apretó el brazo.

-Siento mucho que hayáis tenido que pasar por esto. Pero me siento muy orgulloso de ti. Fuiste muy valiente cuando estuvisteis secuestrados y ahora también lo has sido, recordando todo eso para poder ayudarnos. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Albus asintió vagamente, pero parecía incómodo con sus palabras y Harry tuvo la sensación de que prefería olvidarse de aquel tema. Bien, podía entenderlo. Él tampoco había tenido muchas ganas de hablar después de lo de Cedric o de lo de Sirius.

-Y ahora que has pasado el mal trago, tienes que concentrarte en ponerte bien, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Ginny, acariciándole el pelo-. Has superado muchas cosas y sabemos que superarás esta. Eres mitad Weasley y mitad Potter, estás hecho de un material muy resistente.

Albus apartó la vista y se sumió en sus pensamientos y Harry se preguntó si estaba recordando sus terribles horas a manos de los Parásitos o todas las duras pruebas que había sufrido su familia, él mismo.

-Anda, termínate el chocolate. – Le haría más provecho que esas elucubraciones sombrías.

Y Albus obedeció sin decir palabra. Harry suspiró para sus adentros, preocupado por él. Maldito interrogatorio… Pero el propio Albus había dicho que se sentía listo para hablar.

Por lo menos le quedaba la esperanza de que después de comer, Ginny iba a dejarlo en Malfoy manor el resto del día. Con un poco de suerte, Scorpius le animaría: cada uno parecía la medicina del otro. Y luego él iría a cenar a Malfoy manor y después devolvería a su hijo a casa de Ginny. Le apetecía esa cena allí, con su hijo, Draco, Teddy y Andromeda. Sus nervios tampoco se habían calmado del todo. Aquello le sentaría bien.

* * *

Draco llevaba desde las cuatro tratando de localizar sin éxito a Blaise. Aquellos días sólo tenía pensamientos para Scorpius, pero la ejecución de la madre de uno de sus mejores amigos –y ex amante, ya que estaban en ello- había conseguido hacerse notar por un momento. Quería hablar con él, quería ver qué tal estaba y quedar con él para el día siguiente. No debía pasar algo así solo. Pero hasta el momento no había podido localizarlo.

La llegada de Harry para la cena le distrajo un rato. Estaba preocupado por Albus, que se había quedado un tanto mustio tras el interrogatorio. Él no había dejado que los aurores se acercaran aún a su hijo por esa razón. Cuando Albus acudió a saludarlo de la mano de Scorpius, sin embargo, se le veía ya relativamente bien, tan bien como esos dos andaban esos días.

Era ya casi la hora de cenar así que se sentaron a la mesa. Las rusas aún estaban allí, pues Scorpius había aparecido antes de que llegaran a marcharse y eso había cancelado su traslado. A decir verdad, a aquellas alturas todos empezaban a verlas ya como dos parientes lejanas. Tanto Tereshkova como Lena estaban tomándose mucho interés en Scorpius y la anciana había recibido al chico con un torrente de besos, lágrimas y frases en ruso cuando había regresado del hospital.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, Draco se excusó y fue a la salita de la Red Flú. No le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia usar la chimenea para tratar de contactar con Blaise, por mucho que en el ministerio juraran y perjuraran que ya era segura y se puso de peor humor cuando la llamada no fue respondida. Otra llamada a Theo le indicó que este tampoco sabía nada de él. Maldito Blaise, ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo todo aún más difícil? ¿No se daba cuenta de que los tenía a todos preocupados?

Cuando regresó al comedor, Harry se le acercó directamente.

-Oye, Draco, te veo muy raro. ¿Pasa algo?

-Es Blaise. No contesta a mis llamadas.

Harry pareció tardar un par de segundos en entenderlo del todo y luego abrió mucho los ojos.

-Joder, ¡es mañana!

-Veo que leer El Profeta no es una de tus prioridades.

-Llevo un par de días sin mirarlo –admitió-. ¿Cómo está?

-Eso querría saber yo, pero como te he dicho, no contesta a mis llamadas. Sé que está en Hogwarts. Le he dicho a Wobby que me avise si sale del castillo –afirmó, sin el menor rubor-. Imagino que está poniéndose morado en su cuarto. Pero el muy estúpido podría venirse aquí o a casa de Theo.

-Pero, ¿por qué está en Hogwarts? Conozco a Minerva, estoy seguro de que le ha ofrecido unos días libres.

Draco suspiró.

-Te lo dije, quiere demostrar que esto no le afecta –contestó. Pero era un montón de basura y las borracheras navideñas eran la prueba.

-Oye, ¿es un mal momento? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos para que puedas hablar con tu cuñado o con quien sea?

A Draco no le pareció que la marcha de Harry y Albus pudiera mejorar en nada las cosas.

-No, no hace falta.-Esbozó una sonrisa-. Además, Scorpius no me lo perdonaría.

Harry asintió.

-Quizás quiera estar solo –sugirió, retomando el tema de Blaise para recalcar lo obvio.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Blaise siempre ha sido así. Pero no sé, al menos me gustaría echarle un vistazo y ver qué tal lo lleva. –Pensó en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente-. Es que es mañana, joder.

-Draco… no me contestes si no quieres, pero es que… la verdad es que no lo sé y no termino de entender muy bien todo esto. –Draco lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿Blaise quiere a su madre?

La pregunta le sorprendió un poco, aunque bien mirado no tenía nada de sorprendente que se la hubiera hecho.

-Cuando era pequeño, sí. Pero ahora mismo… creo que ahora mismo ni siquiera él lo sabe.

* * *

Blaise había calculado a qué hora sería la ejecución, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia horaria. Y después de una mañana pesada, interminable, después de haberse obligado a comer algo durante el almuerzo, se había encerrado en sus habitaciones a esperar la hora. La última carta de su madre, llena de insultos y de súplicas y de palabras de amor maternal, aún resonaba en sus oídos. Blaise se tomó un par de whiskys intentando soportar la espera.

Y entonces miró el reloj y vio que había llegado la hora.

Sin previo aviso, vomitó, salpicándose los bordes de su túnica y de sus zapatos. Después se quedó así, jadeante, débil y tembloroso unos segundos. Casi esperaba echarse a llorar. Habían matado a su madre. No volvería a verla nunca más. La misma mujer que le cantaba canciones de cuna en italiano cuando era pequeño y le enseñaba entre risas a apreciar el buen vino. La misma mujer que le decía que él sería el único hombre de su vida y mataba marido tras marido sin pestañear, convirtiendo el apellido Zabini en un escándalo a nivel mundial.

-Jódete –dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Jódete.

Las lágrimas no llegaron a caer. No quería llorar por ella. En vez de eso, sacó su varita y trató de limpiar el desastre que había hecho. Necesitó dos intentos, pero lo consiguió. Todavía le temblaban las manos, así que se sirvió otro whisky, confiando en que esta vez conseguiría mantenerlo en el estómago.

Bien… Blaise respiró hondo. Ya estaba. Todo había terminado. Su madre no volvería a poner en peligro su reputación. Él había demostrado que no tenía nada que ver con sus asesinatos ni con sus prácticas con la magia abominable. No tenía por qué volver a preocuparse por ella ni por sus crímenes; se habían acabado los sobornos de medio millón de galeones y los anuncios de bodas. Quizás aún llegaría alguna carta suya enviada antes de morir, pero serían una o dos a lo sumo y después su voz callaría para siempre.

No debía pensar que había perdido algo, debía pensar que había encontrado la paz.

Blaise se tumbó en la cama, hecho un ovillo. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho algo tan infantil, pero necesitaba aislarse del mundo. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo y simplemente estar, dejar vagar la mente, respirar. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.


	22. Métodos para seguir adelante

**NdA.** Feliz día de Reyes! Gracias a todos por comentar ^^

Capítulo 22 **Métodos para seguir adelante**

Cuando Blaise volvió a abrir los ojos era ya casi la hora del té. Se sentía débil y confundido, pero no dolía y la tensión de los últimos días había desaparecido casi del todo. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que, además, tenía hambre. Hacía tiempo que no tenía hambre.

Blaise se levantó de la cama, se duchó y se puso ropa limpia y bien planchada. Eso le hizo sentirse mejor. El hombre del espejo tenía algunas ojeras, pero su aspecto no era atormentado ni daba indicios de tristeza. Parecía el de siempre, aunque no estaba seguro todavía de sentirse como el de siempre.

Su idea había sido ir directamente al Gran Comedor, pero antes de salir de sus habitaciones hizo un cambio de última hora y se arrodilló frente a la chimenea para llamar a Theo por Red Flú. Por si acaso, llevaba la varita en la mano. El ministerio juraba una y otra vez que la Red Flú volvía a ser segura, pero daba algo de miedo usarla.

-¡Blaise, joder, llevo desde ayer intentando hablar contigo! –exclamó Theo a modo de saludo-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien. Me apetecía estar solo.

-Hombre…

-No te preocupes, ¿vale? Díselo a Pans y a Draco también. Todo lo que quiero es olvidarme de este asunto.

-Tienes que venir a cenar, Blaise. Por lo menos ven a tomarte una cerveza. O podemos quedar en el Duende Mareado, si quieres.

-Lo hablamos mañana. Hoy me apetece acostarme pronto –dijo sin mentir.

Theo no parecía muy conforme, pero terminó aceptando porque no le quedaba más remedio. Blaise cortó la conexión, sabiendo que Theo tranquilizaría a los demás, y salió de las habitaciones para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Por el camino se encontró a algunos alumnos que llevaban el mismo camino que él y que lo miraron como si no dieran crédito a sus ojos. Obviamente no habían esperado verle el pelo aquel día. Bien, pues se equivocaban.

El grueso de los alumnos estaba ya en el Gran Comedor y cuando Blaise cruzó sus puertas pudo notar la conmoción, las conversaciones interrumpidas en seco. McGonagall le miraba como si lo considerara un imprudente, los Slytherin oscilaban entre la sorpresa y la admiración y Zhou meneaba la cabeza ligeramente. Blaise no le hizo caso a nadie y ocupó su puesto habitual, entre Arcadia y Vector.

-¿Estás bien, Blaise? –preguntó Vector.

-Sí, gracias. Hambriento.

Ella pareció un poco cortada por su respuesta y apartó la vista. Blaise miró a Arcadia.

-Yo también tengo hambre –dijo ella.

La comida apareció entonces ante ellos. Blaise se sirvió una taza de té y un par de pastelillos de limón. Después volvió a llenarse la taza y empezó a comerse un emparedado de pollo. Era una de sus comidas más sustanciosas en las últimas semanas.

-Oh, mira, Britney y Damon han hecho las paces –dijo Arcadia de pronto, sonando medianamente interesada.

-¿Estaban peleados? –preguntó, antes de darse cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba revelando su ignorancia en los asuntos de su Casa.

-Sí, creo que discutieron hace un par de días. Todos los Slytherin de quinto han estado bastante alborotados con lo de Scorpius y Albus.

-Bueno, el día que entre mis obligaciones esté preocuparme por la vida sentimental de esos botarates dejaré la enseñanza y volveré a ser rompedor de maldiciones.

Ella soltó un suave resoplido de risa.

-Como nunca hemos chismorreado de los líos de los alumnos…

Aquello era cierto, pero Blaise no tenía muchas ganas de conversación y siguió con su emparedado de pollo en silencio. Desde su sitio podía ver a muchos alumnos que todavía seguían pendientes de él, aunque los más listos trataban de disimular. Pequeñas bestias curiosas… Pero aquella sería la última vez, el último escándalo. Nunca más volverían a mirarlo así.

Cuando terminó el té, Blaise vaciló. No quería volver a sus habitaciones, pero tampoco le apetecía ir a la sala de profesores con sus compañeros.

-Voy al Bosque Prohibido a recoger algunos ingredientes para pociones, ¿quieres acompañarme? –le propuso Arcadia.

Blaise se lo pensó un momento y asintió. Arcadia le había preguntado qué tal estaba de vez en cuando, pero no era la clase de persona que esperaba que uno hablara de sus sentimientos. Y si lo veía poco comunicativo probablemente se callaría también. La excursión lo distraería hasta la hora de la cena y entonces no le importaría meterse en su cuarto y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Después de coger algo de abrigo, los dos salieron del castillo y echaron a andar hacia el Bosque. Allí no había verja ni muralla alguna, se consideraba una defensa natural. Aun así, dos vigiles y un Cuervo patrullaban con aire aburrido su frontera con el colegio.

-¡Buenas noches! –saludó Arcadia a gritos al más cercano-. ¿Qué? ¿Hace frío?

-¡Mucho! ¡Buenas noches!

-Debe de ser reconfortante saber que si no encuentras trabajo en el campo de las pociones siempre puedes conseguir un puesto en el mercado, con esas voces que das –murmuró Blaise, mientras entraban al bosque y él sacaba su varita.

-Jódete –replicó ella, sin ofenderse-. Todos no podemos ser tan delicados y femeninos como tú.

En otras circunstancias aquella discusión podía prolongarse durante varios minutos para diversión de ambos, pero Blaise estaba todavía descolocado por todo lo sucedido y se quedó sin saber qué decir. Arcadia le dedicó una sonrisa de simpatía, de simple compañerismo, que él se esforzó en devolver, y luego dijo que quería buscar cabello de unicornio y que Hagrid le había dicho dónde encontrarlo. Los dos caminaron hasta allí, alertas, pero no asustados, y toparon con unos arbustos en los que, efectivamente, había pelo de unicornio enredado. Arcadia lo desenredó con cuidado y lo guardó en una bolsita de cuero mientras Blaise mantenía la vista avizor y estaba atento a los ruidos de la noche.

Arcadia también quería recolectar unas hierbas que crecían junto al riachuelo, en la zona más profunda. Había uno o dos kelpies por allí; Blaise se había ofrecido a acabar con ellos, pero los centauros se habían opuesto sin dar razones. Cuando ellos llegaron, sin embargo, no había ninguna criatura a la vista, ni kelpie ni de otro tipo.

-¿Sabes que todo el mundo está como loco con la poción del Tigre y el Loto? –le preguntó ella de pronto, cuando ya llevaba un buen rato recogiendo hierbas.

-¿Por qué? –dijo él, más por educación que por interés.

-Por lo de Scorpius –contestó ella, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Y en realidad lo era, admitió Blaise-. Los Inefables me han pedido que les pase toda la información que tengo sobre la poción. No sé cómo se han enterado de que estaba estudiándola.

-Draco tiene buena relación con la madre de Mei Ling.

-Es verdad… De todos modos ya les dije que la poción por sí sola no va a llevarles a ningún sitio. Estoy convencida de que los efectos del accio magia de James Potter y ese hechizo localizador también tuvieron algo que ver.

Blaise arqueó las cejas.

-No vas a encontrar muchos voluntarios para ese experimento.

-No, ya lo sé. Y tampoco me apetece intentarlo. Pero creo que lo que Scorpius pasó con James Potter fue como una inmunización o sea que por lógica, si quieres conseguir el mismo efecto en los demás tendrás que hacerlos pasar por un proceso parecido, aunque sea en condiciones más controladas y seguras.

Aquello guardaba cierto parecido con la protección que proporcionaban ciertos rituales, donde todos los pasos eran importantes, así que Blaise pudo verle el sentido. Y era una cuestión importante, porque incluso en aquel terrible día, la presencia de la guerra era ominosa e irrefutable y se hacía sentir como un peso extra sobre los hombros. Blaise quería sobrevivir y quería hacerlo con su magia intacta y le preguntó sobre las posibilidades de encontrar aquel remedio preventivo que podía reventar los planes de esos cabrones. Arcadia realmente no tenía mucha idea, en su opinión necesitaban también expertos en Encantamientos y Aritmancia para dilucidarlo, pero la conversación se prolongó hasta que estuvieron ya de vuelta hacia el castillo, y para entonces se había hecho la hora de cenar. Se sentía como si hubiera sorteado un peligro y no se refería a las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido.

-Bueno, voy a guardar esto antes de la cena –dijo Arcadia, en el vestíbulo-. Ahora nos vemos.

Blaise la llamó sin pensar cuando ella ya había dado un par de pasos.

-Arcadia… -Ella se giró y lo miró inquisitivamente-. Gracias.

Arcadia esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-De nada. Hasta ahora.

Blaise la observó un momento mientras se marchaba y después se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Teddy contempló a Scorpius. El muchacho enviaba de vez en cuando fugaces miradas en dirección a la chimenea de la habitación, donde ardía un fuego acogedor. Era imposible que estuviera conectada a la Red Flú, pero a Teddy no le sorprendió ese miedo irracional de su primo, ya lo había notado antes. Scorpius ponía como mínimo dos metros de distancia entre él y cualquier chimenea.

-Scorpius, ellos saben que tienes muchas lagunas de esos dos días. Pero podrías haber visto algo importante, algo que Albus no vio. Los aurores están dispuestos a venir aquí y tu padre estará presente. También puedo acompañarte yo, si quieres. Quien tú quieras. Creo que estás listo para hablar con ellos, en serio.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y apartó la vista.

-¿Puedo contárselo al padre de Albus? –dijo después de un rato.

-Claro, él también quiere ocuparse de esto.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos más, Scorpius asintió de mala gana.

-Está bien.

Teddy le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación. Sabía que podría soportar el interrogatorio y que Harry tendría cuidado con él. Y después… Bueno, poco a poco. Los dos estaban mejorando. Scorpius había empezado a tocar el piano a todas horas; si tenía a Albus de oyente solía favorecer piezas románticas y suaves, pero cuando no lo tenía prefería obras mucho más dramáticas y, en ocasiones, lúgubres. Fuera el tipo de música que fuera, expresar sus emociones a través de ella le estaba ayudando. Además, los dos habían recuperado el apetito y dormían un poco mejor. Mostraban un ligero interés por el mundo que les rodeaba. Leían un poco, hablaban con los demás por iniciativa propia.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que le preocupaban. Tal y como habían acordado seguía viendo a Urien y a Penelope y los dos hermanos Sutherland lo estaban pasando mal. Habían luchado mucho para superar lo de su padre y ahora sentían que lo de su madre era un golpe demasiado injusto. La niña estaba terriblemente triste y su hermano estaba lleno de ira, vergüenza y preocupación. Teddy no sabía qué iba a pasar con él, cómo iba a acabar. Intentaba imaginar su futuro y sólo veía problemas. Gracias a Merlín, Amal le escribía regularmente y había recibido alguna que otra carta de Albus, Rose y Camilla Rice. Además, Neville también le había escrito un par de veces y había ido a visitarlo. Y estaba Harry, claro. Urien podía ver que no todos le habían abandonado, que todavía había gente que se preocupaba por él.

Cuando Teddy regresó a Hogwarts se cruzó con Zabini. Otro que tal. Después de haber visto cómo había llevado el asunto de su madre, Teddy había llegado a la conclusión de que Zabini tenía bien jodida la cabeza con ese asunto. Pero a él no podía ayudarlo, Zabini ignoraba su existencia la mayor parte del tiempo. Parecía que se estaba entendiendo bien con Arcadia Pinetree, así que si ella estaba consiguiéndole echar una mano, mejor.

-Lupin –le llamó Zabini-. ¿Vienes de Malfoy manor?

-Sí.

-¿Qué tal está Scorpius?

-Va mejorando. Ha accedido ya a ser interrogado por los aurores.

La cara de Zabini permaneció impasible ante aquella información.

-¿Draco sigue pensando en traerlo a Hogwarts este viernes? ¿Está listo para volver?

-Sí, yo creo que sí.

Ni Albus ni Scorpius eran los mismos que habían sido antes del secuestro. Pero la verdad era que no tenían ninguna garantía de que alguna vez fueran a serlo. Y ahora que lo peor ya había pasado, que los dos se estaban abriendo el mundo, quizás lo mejor fuera mandarlos ya a Hogwarts. La rutina y las clases podían servirles de distracción y también tendrían a sus amigos y a parte de su familia cerca. Y bueno, si la cosa salía mal, siempre podían avisar a casa y regresar.

-Bien. La Casa de Slytherin le espera.

Sin más, Zabini le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y dio media vuelta para marcharse como el asno pomposo que a veces era. Teddy reprimió una risita y se fue a la sala de profesores en busca de Rebeca.

* * *

Draco había decidido que prefería mantener en secreto que todos los Malfoy tenían más de una varita. Nunca se sabía cuándo aquello podía resultar útil. Y Scorpius no parecía adverso a ir al Callejón Diagón, especialmente si iba a estar acompañado de Albus. Así que un par de días antes de la vuelta de los chicos a Hogwarts tomó a Scorpius del brazo y lo Apareció cerca del Caldero Chorreante, en uno de los puntos seguros que había preparado el Ministerio. Él iba con su ropa de luto habitual y Scorpius también llevaba una capa, así que los muggles con los que se cruzaron se lo quedaron mirando, pero le dio igual.

El Caldero estaba cerca. Cuando llegaron allí, vio que Harry y Albus aún no habían llegado. Pero la reacción de la gente fue inmediata. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, y la mayoría se levantaron y se acercaron a Scorpius con auténtica emoción. Scorpius dejó escapar una exclamación de alarma y retrocedió un paso; Draco se colocó entre su hijo y la gente.

-Eh, eh, tranquilos…

-¿Cómo estás, Scorpius? –le preguntó una señora mayor.

-¡Albus Potter y tú sois unos héroes! –exclamó un hombre, tratando de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-¡Ay, deja que te dé un abrazo!

-¡Qué alegría que pudierais escapar!

Draco podía sentir a Scorpius apretando su brazo con fuerza.

-Vale, vale, hagan el favor de apartarse un poco –dijo, a punto de sacar su varita para alejarlos por las buenas o por las malas.

Por suerte para todos, Hannah intervino, acercándose y poniendo un poco de orden.

-Por favor, dejen respirar al chico, vamos… Vuelvan a sus asientos, ¿no ven que ya ha tenido bastante? Vamos… Ven, Malfoy

Draco la siguió, llevándose con él a Scorpius, y Hannah lo condujo hasta detrás de la barra. Con el mostrador en medio, los parroquianos aún saludaban y acribillaban a Scorpius a felicitaciones y preguntas, pero al menos ya no podían besuquearlo y toquetearlo. Draco miró a su hijo, que observaba la reacción de la gente con expresión abrumada y perpleja. Él también estaba un poco sorprendido por la intensidad del asunto. Una cosa era saber que el mundo mágico estaba pendiente de él y de Albus y otra muy distinta, encontrarse con aquello.

-Ya te dije que la gente estaba muy emocionada con vosotros dos –murmuró, fingiendo normalidad por el bien de Scorpius-. Están muy contentos de verte.

-Ya, ya lo veo.

El revuelo duró hasta que la puerta se abrió y entraron Harry y Albus. Entonces prácticamente todos corrieron hacia allí, diciéndole a Albus lo mismo que le habían dicho a Scorpius. Draco sacó a su hijo de detrás de la barra mientras miraba cómo Harry conducía hábil y expertamente al suyo entre la gente en dirección a la puerta trasera del callejón. Cuando los Potter se reunieron con ellos, Draco ya había abierto el pasaje en el muro y los cuatro cruzaron rápidamente al Callejón Diagón.

-Madre mía, se han vuelto locos –exclamó Albus, mientras abrazaba a Scorpius-. Buenos días, señor Malfoy.

-Sólo están contentos por vosotros. Albus, Harry…

Después de saludarse, echaron a andar hacia la tienda de Ollivander. La mayoría de gente en la calle tenía la misma reacción que la gente del Caldero, pero al estar al aire libre no resultaba tan agobiante; además, estaba Harry, quien claramente dominaba el arte de moverse entre gente que quería besarlo y estrujarlo entre sus brazos y declararle su admiración. Sabía quitárselos a los chicos de encima sin perder la amabilidad.

Draco seguía sin dejar de vigilar a Scorpius. Por la mañana había hablado con los aurores y aunque Harry y la auror Segal habían hecho todo lo posible por ser amables y minimizar daños, había sido un momento tenso y desagradable para Scorpius, que después de todo no se acordaba de mucho y era obvio que aún quería recordar menos. Draco le había hecho tomar un par de gotas de poción calmante después de aquello y pese a eso, su hijo estaba cualquier cosa menos relajado.

Por fin llegaron a la tienda. Draco entró y descubrió que no se sentía nervioso ni culpable, ni siquiera cuando vio al señor Ollivander. No, en Inglaterra había sido un ciudadano de segunda durante veinte años, su mujer había sido asesinada ante sus ojos, su padre también había muerto, había estado a punto de perder a su hijo dos veces de la peor manera posible… Cualesquiera que hubieran sido sus culpas habían sido expiadas con creces. Si Ollivander quería guardarle rencor porque Voldemort había usado Malfoy manor como cárcel y a ellos como carceleros, además de prisioneros, le importaba tres cojones. Ya no podía sentir culpa por nada de lo que había hecho durante la guerra.

Pero Ollivander, a decir verdad, lo saludó con amabilidad y fue más cordial aún con los chicos. Había una mujer con él, una chica de unos treinta años a la que presentó como aprendiz y nieta de una sobrina suya. Ella atendió a Albus mientras él se giraba hacia Scorpius.

-Me han dicho que tiene una magia especialmente elástica, joven señor Malfoy.

-Eso parece.

-Bien, bien… Esto va a ser interesante…

Draco arqueó una ceja. Vaya, quizás Ollivander también había sentido curiosidad profesional por la magia de Scorpius. ¿Estaría eso detrás de su ofrenda de paz? Posiblemente. La gente solía tener siempre varias razones para hacer las cosas.

Ollivander le preguntó a Scorpius la composición de su última varita y luego fue a buscarle una hecha de madera de fresno y núcleo de cabello de veela, ideal para Transformaciones. Su hijo realizó un Lumos y consiguió una luz rojiza y chisporroteante,

-Mmm, casi, pero no. Probemos otra cosa… -Ollivander buscó entre las estanterías, murmurando para sí mismo, y salió con otra caja-. Tiene que ser esta, estoy convencido. Veintiséis centímetros, madera de sauce y núcleo de cabello de aethonan. También es perfecta para Transformaciones

Los aethonan eran una raza de caballos alados. Draco observó con curiosidad como Scorpius asía la varita, la sopesaba en la mano y ejecutaba de nuevo el hechizo. Esta vez le salió a la perfección.

-Estupendo, estupendo.

Draco vio que su hijo parecía satisfecho.

-Nos quedaremos con esta, pues. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Ollivander le dijo el precio y Draco le pagó. Para entonces, Albus ya había conseguido también su varita, muy parecida a la que había tenido antes, así que estaban listos para dejar la tienda. El anciano les acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Señor Malfoy, si usted o alguien de su familia necesitan de mis servicios, por favor, no duden en venir a verme.

-Lo haremos, señor Ollivander, gracias por atendernos.

Los cuatro dejaron atrás la tienda. Draco aún sentía la misma tranquilidad. No era exactamente indiferencia, si el viejo quería estar a buenas, mejor. Pero ¿tenía que sentirse agradecido por que les abriera la puerta de su negocio a sus hijos? Merlín, el tiempo de eso había quedado atrás. No, lo único que podía pensar era "ya era hora". El chico rubio que caminaba frente a él reclamaba toda su atención.

* * *

-Papá…

Su padre levantó la vista del periódico.

-¿Sí?

-Me dijiste que me había llegado mucho correo de gente deseándome que me recuperara pronto y eso.

-Es verdad –dijo, asintiendo.

-¿Dónde está? Quiero leerlo.

La reacción que había visto en el callejón Diagón el día anterior había sido un poco abrumadora, pero le había llamado la atención. Y también le había hecho pensar en todas esas cartas de personas desconocidas que sabía que él y Albus habían estado recibiendo esos días. Tanto su padre como los padres de Albus los habían mantenido alejado de ellas porque algunas de esas cartas mencionaban a los Parásitos o a otros secuestrados: les habían dejado leer algunas cartas inofensivas, eso era todo. Y tampoco ellos habían mostrado mucho interés en leer más. Pero ahora le había entrado la curiosidad y tenía la sensación de que sería bueno para él.

-Si es lo que quieres –dijo su padre-. Pero ya sabes a veces mencionan a los Parásitos o a algunos de los desaparecidos.

-Sí, no pasa nada.

Su padre, entonces, le enseñó las dos pequeñas sacas de correo. Había más de cien cartas, estaba seguro, de todos los colores y tamaños. Scorpius las llevó al comedor y se sentó a leerlas, escogiendo la primera al azar. Era de un señor mayor y se la había mandado justo cuando acababa de recuperarse. Le decía que había rezado mucho por él desde que se había enterado de su aparición en San Mungo y que estaba muy feliz de saber que iba a ponerse bien. Luego leyó la de una mujer de Gales que le felicitaba también por su recuperación y le deseaba lo mejor y la de una niña de diez años que le pedía un autógrafo con dedicatoria y le decía que era muy guapo y que esperaba que todos los Parásitos se murieran. Esa mención a la gente que le había secuestrado no le molestó, pero sí le perturbó un poco más la siguiente carta. Probablemente la bruja que la había escrito lo había hecho con toda su buena intención, pero estaba llena de frases como "cuando pienso en lo que debías sentir, sin magia, sintiendo que tu vida se iba apagando lentamente" y le traía demasiados recuerdos. Esa tuvo que dejarla sin terminar.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó su padre desde su sillón.

-Sí –contestó, cogiendo otra carta-. ¿Tengo que contestarles a todos?

-No, sólo si te apetece y parecen mentalmente estables. Cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts enviaré un comunicado al Profeta y agradeceré en tu nombre todas las muestras de apoyo.

Scorpius asintió y empezó a leer la carta que tenía en las manos. Esta vez, por suerte, era una carta simpática. Decía que Albus y él eran los Amantes del Destino y que juntos podrían vencerlo todo. Guau, la gente estaba muy mal… Luego un señor los llamaba héroes a los dos, aunque Scorpius pensaba que él no había hecho nada heroico, por desgracia, sólo era un superviviente, y una adolescente que estudiaba en casa decía que los dos les habían dado esperanza al mundo mágico y un chico vomitaba odio contra los Parásitos y otra chica decía que Albus y él eran los Chicos-que-escaparon…

Había cartas para todos los gustos y Scorpius descubrió que, exceptuando unos pocos casos, no se había equivocado al intuir que le harían sentir bien. Eran personas desconocidas, pero al menos en el momento de escribir esa carta habían sentido verdadero aprecio por él y eso se notaba al leer sus mensajes. Y para ellos no era… la cosa sin valor que había sido para los Parásitos. No, para la gente de las cartas, para la gente del mundo mágico, era alguien querido y digno de admiración.

Scorpius decidió que quería leer algunas de esas cartas con Albus, compararlas con las que había recibido él y al día siguiente, el último antes de volver al colegio, se llevó algunas, abiertas y sin abrir, cuando fue a visitarlo por la mañana. Albus no le había prestado mucha atención a su correo; había leído algunas cartas al principio y luego se había olvidado de ellas.

-Ya tengo bastantes con las que me escriben mis hermanos, Rose, Amal y los demás.

-Coge unas cuantas de todos modos, venga.

Albus le hizo caso y se fueron con todas las cartas a la casita del árbol, que gozaba de una temperatura bastante soportable gracias a un hechizo calefactor. Si Scorpius estaba de pie, rozaba el techo, pero no tenía intención de estar de pie. Había taburetes y almohadones de sobra y Scorpius se sentó cómodamente en uno de ellos. Albus se tiró en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

-¿Has leído todas las cosas que nos llaman? –preguntó Scorpius-. Como los Chicos-que-escaparon y cosas así.

Albus soltó un suave resoplido de risa.

-Esa no la había oído aún. Pero una señora me dijo en su carta que éramos los Héroes del Amor. -Scorpius gimió miserablemente-. No sé para qué quieres leer todo esto.

-No todas son así. A ver, abre una de las tuyas y léela.

-"Querido Albus Potter, me llamo Helen Buttercup y vivo en una casita cerca de la costa. Espero que Scorpius Malfoy y tú estéis mejor. Me alegra mucho que hayáis podido escapar y que vayáis a poneros bien. He leído lo que hiciste y deberías sentirte orgulloso: eres digno hijo de tu padre. Atentamente, H. Buttercup".

Scorpius sonrió y le pasó los dedos por su flequillo.

-¿Ves? Una carta normal y corriente.

-Sí, bueno –dijo, como si no le viera el sentido.

-Me gusta leerlas –dijo Scorpius, cogiendo otra carta para que la abriera.

Albus le complació durante un rato, pero finalmente se cansó y cambió bruscamente de tema.

-¿Tienes ganas de volver a Hogwarts?

-¿Quién puede tener ganas de volver al colegio? –dijo, aunque los dos sabían que ellos normalmente disfrutaban estando allí.

-Va a ser un poco raro –comentó Albus, sin hacer mucho caso de ese último comentario-. Pero anoche estuve pensando, ¿sabes? Volver a Hogwarts y hacer magia es como ganarles otra vez.

Scorpius se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y comprendió qué quería decir. Podría haber sido un squib. Pero no, no quería pensar en eso, le costaba respirar si lo hacía. Prefería pensar en los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de la casa, en los ojos verdes y dulces de Albus, en la sensación reconfortante de la varita contra su brazo, que le aseguraba que seguía siendo un mago. Las cosas parecían un poco mejor ese día, la celda se sentía un poco más lejana. Quizás era también porque ya había hablado con los aurores y no tendría que volver a pensar en eso nunca más si no quería.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Albus le recorrió la línea del pómulo, la mejilla y la mandíbula con el dedo.

-Estaremos juntos –murmuró, antes de besarle en la cara.

Scorpius cerró los ojos. Albus se movió y le besó en los labios. El día anterior había insinuado la lengua y Scorpius la había dejado pasar, aunque realmente no tenía muchas ganas. De hecho, se lo había quitado de encima enseguida y Albus ya no había vuelto a insistir. Pero Scorpius había pensado en ese beso, ya por la noche, y aunque no había tenido ganas de hacerse una paja ni nada por el estilo –no se había vuelto a hacer pajas desde el secuestro, realmente no sentía mucho deseo sexual-, sí había sentido al menos cierto anhelo por recuperar esa sensación de nuevo.

Albus no le presionaba tampoco aquella mañana. Su beso era gentil, afectuoso, como todos los besos que se habían estado dando a lo largo de esa semana. Entonces, siguiendo un impulso, Scorpius pasó la lengua por los labios de Albus. Éste abrió la boca para dejarla pasar con un murmullo que sonaba a sorpresa complacida y Scorpius unió su lengua a la de él en busca de una respuesta de su cuerpo. Albus sabía tan bien y se sentía tan correcto apretado contra él… Y Merlín, le quería tanto… Scorpius no había pensado que fuera posible amar tanto a una persona, pero ahí tenía la evidencia. Así que debía haber alguna reacción física, algo, lo que fuera… Y mientras las manos de Albus acariciaban su espalda y sus lenguas seguían jugando notó un hormigueo, al menos, un ligero calorcillo en las tripas. No era la reacción volcánica que Albus solía provocarle, pero era una buena señal.

-¿Y eso? –dijo Albus, con una expresión deliciosa en la cara.

Scorpius sonrió.

-Quería probar. Ha salido un poco mejor que ayer.

-Bah, pues claro, hombre, seguro que cada día tenemos más ganas. -Daba la sensación de que ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza lo contrario-. Es como si hubiéramos estado enfermos o algo así. Cuando estás malo de verdad no tienes muchas ganas de hacerte pajas o de que te la chupen. Y bueno, tú estuviste más grave que yo.

-Ya –admitió Scorpius.

Albus apoyó la cabeza contra la de él.

-Estamos mejor ahora que cuando salimos del hospital. Nos pondremos bien.

Quizás fuera cierto, pensó Scorpius, porque por primera vez empezaba a sentir esperanza de que así fuera.


	23. Pequeños pasos

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 23 **Pequeños pasos**

Albus había imaginado que sus hermanos, sus amigos y sus primos se alegrarían de verle en Hogwarts otra vez, pero el recibimiento que obtuvieron Scorpius y él cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor a la hora de comer fue impresionante. Prácticamente todos los alumnos se acercaron a saludarles mientras les aplaudían, como si ellos dos fueran estrellas del rock o algo así, y como le había sucedido en el callejón Diagon se sintió un poco abrumado. Pensó que sería cosa del momento, pero durante los días siguientes pudo comprobar que la atención y admiración de sus compañeros no menguaba demasiado. Algunos querían hacerse fotos con ellos, algunas niñas de primero los seguían por los pasillos entre risitas y hasta había quienes les pedían autógrafos, aunque Albus no podía encontrarle el sentido a pedirle un autógrafo a alguien a quien veías todos los días. Incluso sus propios compañeros de cuarto le trataban de un modo especial. Alex, Peter y Jonah, con los que había tenido muchos roces a lo largo de aquellos cuatro cursos y medio, actuaban ahora como si no quisieran causarle la más mínima molestia.

Pero ese no era el único cambio. Podía notar que ya no le daba la más mínima importancia a los puntos. Dispuesto a cumplir con sus tareas de prefecto, todavía quitaba alguno si veía algún alumno cometiendo una infracción, pero le daba igual recibirlos o perderlos. No tenían valor real, no eran más que un juego al que jugaban en Hogwarts. A él ya no le interesaba demasiado. Y además, nada parecía tan importante como Scorpius. Odiaba más que nunca verse obligado a separarse de él, ya fuera porque tuvieran clases diferentes o porque fuera la hora de retirarse a la Sala Común. Quería estar con él, sentir su compañía todo el rato, tener la certeza de que estaba sano y salvo. A menudo se despertaba a mitad noche y sencillamente tenía que mirar el Mapa y comprobar que Scorpius estaba durmiendo en su habitación. El amor que había sentido por él antes de aquel incidente parecía cosa de niños comparado con lo que sentía ahora, esa sensación de que prefería morir a vivir sin él, de que su felicidad y su cordura dependían enteramente de que Scorpius estuviera a su lado. Hasta ese momento no había pensado demasiado en el futuro, pero ahora sabía que Scorpius tenía que formar parte de él. Nunca, nunca dejaría de amarlo.

Scorpius sentía lo mismo que él, estaba seguro. Todavía no habían hecho nada serio desde el secuestro y se cansaba bastante rápido de los besos, pero le encantaba quedarse abrazado a él y le tocaba constantemente. Albus estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciera falta hasta que se recuperara del todo; se sentía satisfecho simplemente sabiendo que estaban juntos y fuera de peligro.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que nadie nos ha preguntado nada sobre lo que nos pasó? –le preguntó Scorpius al tercer día de volver al colegio.

Estaban recostados en la clase de música, después de las clases, y Albus recorría perezosamente con el dedo las alargadas manos de Scorpius. A través de la ventana cerrada podían escuchar caer la lluvia.

-Sí. James me ha dicho que McGonagall les pidió a todos que no nos hicieran hablar de ello.

-Oh… Pues me alegro. –Pensó un poco-. Supongo que Zabini también les ha dicho algo. Era raro. No quiero tener que hablar del tema, pero me sorprendía que nadie me hiciera preguntas.

-¿Tampoco quieres hablarlo conmigo?

-¿Quieres que hablemos de eso?

-Ahora mismo, no. Pero por si acaso, en el futuro.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros mientras le apretaba un poco la mano.

-Contigo es diferente. Además, tú estuviste allí también. Pero no me apetece tener que recordarlo todo el rato. -Albus hizo un ruidito de asentimiento, porque aquellos no eran tampoco sus recuerdos favoritos y le besó en la sien, notando la caricia suave de su cabello en la nariz y el olor a hierbas de su champú, Scorpius le acarició por la mejilla-. Espero que Teddy no intente que le hable de toda esa mierda.

Albus sabía por qué lo decía; Teddy se había acercado bastante a ellos esos tres días para preguntarles qué tal estaban y cómo se sentían de vuelta en Hogwarts.

-No tenemos por qué hablar de ese tema con él si no queremos.

Scorpius suspiró, sacó su varita y con un hechizo vio la hora que era.

-Lo que tengo es entrenamiento de quidditch dentro de doce minutos.

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que Albus no hiciera siquiera ademán de levantarse. Y allí se quedaron hasta la hora del té, acompañados del ruido de la lluvia.

* * *

Minerva observó a Albus y Scorpius mientras cenaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Durante los dos últimos años se habían sentado juntos en el almuerzo y en el té, pero durante el desayuno y la cena cada uno se había ido a la mesa de su Casa, como tocaba. Desde que habían regresado, sin embargo, habían abandonado ese compromiso. Minerva sabía que tendría que haberse opuesto –no era lo tradicional-, pero no conseguía reunir el ánimo para hacerlo. Y ni Neville ni Blaise habían protestado tampoco, aunque en el caso del segundo habría qué preguntarse si seguía distraído y afectado por el terrible asunto de su madre.

No, se sentía inclinada a dejarlos a su aire. Habían sufrido tanto…

Cuando terminó la cena y los docentes se dirigieron en su mayoría a la Sala de Profesores, Minerva le pidió a Teddy que le acompañara un momento a su despacho. Una vez allí, no perdió el tiempo y le preguntó qué opinaba de los dos muchachos.

-No han pasado ni dos semanas desde que ocurrió todo, lo raro es que no estuvieran afectados aún. Pero creo que se recuperarán.

-No parecen los mismos.

-Quizás no lleguen nunca a ser los mismos que eran antes –dijo Teddy, con voz suave-. Las experiencias nos cambian. Los dos tienen que aprender a vivir con lo que ha pasado.

Minerva sabía que tenía razón. Era ingenuo por su parte haberlo olvidado y ya no tenía edad para ser tan ingenua.

-¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por ellos?

-No, de momento creo que no.

-Bien, si hay algo, dímelo. –Teddy asintió y ella suspiró-. ¿Y qué tal está Urien?

La cara de Teddy perdió un poco de su tranquilo optimismo.

-Sigue muy preocupado por su madre. No sé realmente qué va a pasar con ellos.

Minerva compartió su inquietud. En parte sentía la necesidad de hacer volver a los dos hermanos a Hogwarts, pero no sabía si sería lo mejor para ellos; intentaba asegurarse de que los niños que habían resultado tener parientes directos entre los Parásitos no fueran tratados con hostilidad, pero no estaban en una situación fácil y los Sutherland ya cargaban con mucho pasado sobre los hombros.

Cuando Teddy se marchó, ella se quedó un rato en su sillón, cavilando sobre todo lo que pasaba. Cuatro guerras, había vivido ya cuatro guerras… La de Grindewald, las dos de Voldemort y ahora esa… Una sola ya habría sido demasiado. Y además tenía un colegio lleno de niños por los que preocuparse. Decían que los años daban sabiduría, pero en ese momento, realmente, no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Una semana… Scorpius se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que realmente había conseguido pasar una semana en Hogwarts. No había estado del todo seguro de ir a aguantar. Había ido allí sólo por no separarse de Albus, no porque quisiera volver. Y sin embargo era domingo y allí estaba. No había sido su mejor semana académica, desde luego, sólo lo había hecho bien en Transformaciones y además se había saltado el entrenamiento de quidditch y no había quitado ni dado puntos en toda la semana. Pero eso no le importaba demasiado. El mero hecho de ir a las clases ya era todo un reto.

Después del almuerzo, Albus y él se fueron a dar una vuelta los dos solos. Damon estaba por ahí con William y Hector, o quizás con Britney, y Amal se había ido a jugar al fútbol con los sangremuggles aprovechando que había dejado de llover. Había más gente paseando por los terrenos del castillo, aunque el tiempo fuera un poco malo: el aire libre siempre se agradecía. Albus y él se cruzaron con un grupito de niñas de primero que los miraron como si fueran dos cachorritos de kneazles y más adelante, con unos Ravenclaw de tercero. A lo lejos vieron a Lily, Hugo y los Scamander dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Eh, mira –dijo Albus.

Scorpius vio a Seren y Mei caminando juntas y fueron a reunirse con ellas.

-Hola, chicos.

-¿De dónde venís? –preguntó Albus.

-Yo estaba haciendo deberes en la biblioteca. Tengo que hacer aún la redacción sobre los usos del polvo de caparazón de murtlap, pero ya la haré esta noche.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros; él iba a copiársela de Britney.

-Es fácil –empezó Mei-. Son ocho. El primero…

-No, Mei, ahora no –le interrumpió Seren.

Mei abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

-Bueno… Pero es fácil.

Seren les sonrió.

-Nos vamos al lago, ¿os venís?

Albus le miró, a ver qué pensaba y Scorpius asintió. Ya habían estado solos un rato y Seren y Mei… bueno, eran Seren y Mei. Por algún motivo, en ese sentido eran diferentes a Morrigan o Damon. Los cuatro echaron a andar hacia el lago; al parecer, Mei les contó que había aprendido a chapurrear un poco de sirenio y quería ver si se encontraba con alguna sirena o tritón con el que poner a prueba sus conocimientos.

-¿Vosotros podéis hablar con ellos a través del cristal de vuestra Sala Común? –le preguntó a Scorpius.

-No, es demasiado grueso. Pero tendrías más éxito si te zambulleras en el lago. No suelen salir a la superficie.

-Si les tiras una piedra, sí –bromeó Albus.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te metas en el agua con este tiempo, Mei –advirtió Seren, un poco alarmada.

-No, no voy a meterme, tranquila.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Mei se arrodilló con cuidado y empezó a emitir unos sonidos chirriantes. Seren empezó a reírse por lo bajo y Albus también parecía encontrarlo divertido; Scorpius sabía que él también tendría que estar riéndose, pero básicamente sólo podía pensar que era muy surrealista. Su sentido del humor también estaba un poco estropeado.

-¿Ikirrik fi fi ik ik ik?

-Pareces una foca –dijo Seren, que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-Quien te oiga se creerá que estás loca –añadió Albus.

Mei se giró hacia ellos, sin ofenderse.

-Eso ya lo piensa medio Hogwarts. –Y luego volvió a mirar al lago-. ¡Shik fi fi riiii!

Scorpius pensó que Mei podría haber atraído la atención de un gran número de alumnos de Hogwarts, porque el espectáculo no dejaba de ser entretenido y probablemente hilarante, pero los habitantes del lago la estaban ignorando por completo. Después de un rato, Seren se puso de pie y sacó su varita.

-Eh, chicos, se me olvidaba. Mirad esto –dijo, orgullosa-. _¡Expecto patronum!_

Para asombro de Scorpius, un ganso plateado salió de su varita.

-Eh, ¡qué chulada! ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacerlo?

Seren miró a su patronus con orgullo y afecto. Mei también había parado de lanzar chirridos y observaba al animal con una sonrisa complacida, sin rastro de asombro; era obvio que ella ya había estado al corriente de aquel avance.

-Desde el martes. No sé…. Deberíais seguir practicando. Tú ya estabas a punto de conseguirlo, Albus.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, desganado, pero fue Albus el que contestó.

-Tampoco corre prisa, no es como si nos lo fueran a pedir en los exámenes.

-Ya me lo imagino, pero… cuando practicas el patronus tienes que estar pensando todo el rato en cosas alegres, ¿no? A lo mejor eso os viene bien.

-Ya tengo bastante con Teddy –refunfuñó Scorpius. Su primo lo había pillado finalmente por banda el jueves por la tarde, aprovechando que tenía un par de horas libres, y habían estado hablando. Por suerte no le había hecho preguntas sobre los Parásitos, sólo sobre cómo se estaba adaptando a Hogwarts y cosas por el estilo. Teddy le había dicho a Albus que a él lo esperaba el lunes por la tarde.

-Bueno, sólo era una idea –dijo ella, quitándole importancia-. Cuando yo me estaba recuperando en San Mungo siempre me decían que pensara en cosas positivas. Aunque reconozco que a veces lo que yo quería era romper algo.

Mei abandonó la orilla y fue a sentarse con ellos, junto a Seren. El sol ya estaba muy bajo; pronto sería de noche.

-Es una pena que nadie haya reconocido a esos tipos que describiste, Albus. Imagino que serán muggles los dos. O sangremuggles que nunca vinieron al mundo mágico.

-Supongo.

-No hables de eso, Mei –le reconvino Seren.

-No estoy hablando de lo que les pasó –dijo ella, sorprendida-. ¿Es que ya no podemos hablar más de los Parásitos?

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –exclamó Albus, antes de que Scorpius pudiera pensar una respuesta-. ¿De que son unos cabrones? Eso ya lo sabemos todos.

Mei se mordió un momento los labios.

-Yo todavía quiero hacerles daño. Sé que algún día descubriré cómo romper el maldito Fidelius.

Scorpius se la quedó mirando. El año pasado, Mei había sido capaz de encontrar el antídoto exacto para la poción de los Parásitos, el veneno que permitía a los muggles sobrevivir a los transportes mágicos. Scorpius estaba convencido de que si alguien podía encontrarlos, era ella. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, estaba asustado sólo de pensar en ellos, pero acababa de descubrir que por encima de todo seguía deseando verlos pagar por todo lo que habían hecho.

Una mirada a Albus le bastó para saber que podía hablar por los dos.

-Hazlo. Y cuenta con nosotros si nos necesitas.

* * *

Albus y él aún seguían recibiendo cartas de admiradores de vez en cuando y todos sus parientes les escribían más de lo normal, así que Scorpius no sintió ninguna curiosidad cuando una lechuza se colocó frente a Albus y le ofreció una carta. Él estaba ocupado comiendo jamón en salsa. No era algo que pusieran a menudo en el desayuno, pero desde que habían regresado, los dos habían visto cómo aparecían en el menú todos sus platos favoritos. Los elfos –o McGonagall- debían de estar mimándolos.

-¿Esa no es la lechuza de Sutherland? –preguntó Damon de pronto, alejando su concentración del jamón.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

Damon miró a Albus con auténtica extrañeza.

-¿Por qué sigues hablando con él? Probablemente sabía que su madre era un Parásito y se calló la boca.

-Urien no sabía nada –replicó Albus con firmeza-. Y hablo con él porque es mi amigo.

-Deberías elegir mejor a tus amigos –soltó Watson.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada de censura.

-Ya lo hago –dijo Albus-. Por eso a ti no te aguanto.

Watson lo miró con expresión dolida, pero Scorpius pensó que se lo había ganado, por bocazas.

-Urien siempre ha sido un cielo –le dijo Britney a William-. No me puedo creer que supiera lo de su madre. Y él no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó.

-Normal que tú digas eso –replicó Damon.

Britney se giró hacia él como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó, con falsa calma. Se notaba que estaba muy enfadada. Y Scorpius podía comprender por qué.

Pero Damon se limitó a arquear expresivamente las cejas y a meterse una buena porción de salchichas en la boca. Britney lo fulminó con los ojos y se puso a desayunar airadamente. Scorpius estaba un poco sorprendido por aquella repentina tensión entre los dos.

-Eres un idiota, Damon –dijo Morrigan.

-Yo también digo lo mismo que Britney y puedo asegurarte que no hay peligro de que mis padres sean Parásitos –dijo Albus, con algo de sarcasmo-. Urien no te ha hecho nada, Pucey, déjalo en paz.

-Además, su madre los salvó, ¿no? –añadió Cecily-. O sea, ella no puede ser tan mala.

-Los salvó porque eran ellos y sabía que tenía una deuda de vida con los dos –replicó Damon-. Pero nunca ha liberado a los otros secuestrados, ¿no? Si no hubieran sido Albus y Scorpius, ella los habría dejado morir. Confía en Sutherland si quieres, pero ni siquiera tú eres tan tonta como para pensar que su madre _no es tan mala_.

Aunque Scorpius no sabía por qué Damon estaba tan borde, en eso tenía que darle la razón.

-Vale, pero esta carta es de Urien, no de su madre, ¿verdad? –dijo Albus-. Los aurores han hablado con él y Penelope y están convencidos de que no sabían nada, así que si no te importa, le haré caso a los aurores y a lo que sé de Urien antes que de tus sospechas.

Damon puso cara de pensar que Albus era un iluso, pero por suerte dejó el tema. Scorpius sabía que Albus siempre defendería a Urien. No tanto como Amal, que no hacía más que decir que él y su hermana debían volver a Hogwarts, pero desde luego no consentiría que lo acusaran de colaborar con los Parásitos sin plantar cara. Él sin embargo, seguía siendo incapaz de reunir ánimos tanto para defenderlo como para atacarlo. No podía solucionar sus problemas; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quisiera verlo, por si le recordaba a la señora Sutherland y los Parásitos y el horror de lo que habían intentado hacerles, de lo que habían llegado a hacerles.

Pero sí se quedó algo mosqueado por lo de Britney. Ella era su amiga, tanto como Damon, aunque a este lo conociera más tiempo. Y no entendía por qué Damon la había atacado así, considerando lo mucho que la quería.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se fueron a clase de Herbología con los Ravenclaw. Britney iba por delante, con Morrigan, aún ofendida. Scorpius miró a Damon, que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso a Britney?

-¿Y qué le he dicho? Ella siempre está defendiendo a los sangresucias y a los mestizos, aunque sean Parásitos. –Scorpius frunció el ceño, algo sorprendido; Damon decía "sangresucia" alguna que otra vez, pero nunca en mitad del pasillo, donde cualquiera podía oírlo-. ¿O es mentira? Sharper y Morris el año pasado y ahora Sutherland.

-Ellos no eran Parásitos, Damon. Estaban bajo la influencia de un hechizo. Y Sutherland probablemente no sabía nada.

-Bueno, eso es lo que dicen. Yo no sé ni cómo les sigues hablando. Es por culpa de Albus, seguro; si no fuera por él, no tendrías nada que ver con esa gente.

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso. Tú sabes que hay sangrepuras entre los Parásitos, como ese Montague.

-Sí, uno de cada cien Parásitos o así es sangrepura, si te parece es lo mismo. Oye, mira, Albus y tú podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana. Pero Britney es hija de un sangremuggle y una muggle. Debería vigilar más lo que dice.

Scorpius se quedó un momento sin palabras, porque parecía que al menos Damon se preocupaba por Britney. Pero lo hacía de un modo tan estúpido que todo lo que iba a conseguir era que ella lo considerara un imbécil.

-Bueno, tú deberías vigilar también lo que dices, porque todo lo que has logrado es cabrear a Britney.

-Porque sabe que tengo razón. Bah, ya se le pasará. Siéntate conmigo en Pociones, ¿de acuerdo? Me vendrá bien tu ayuda; en la última redacción que entregamos mi pergamino tenía tantas correcciones en rojo que parecía que le hubiera bajado la regla.

Scorpius asintió, pero no se había quedado nada convencido.

* * *

Después de pensarlo un poco, Albus habló con los otros prefectos para reservar el cuarto de baño de la quinta planta. Scorpius y él se habían pegado un buen restregón la tarde anterior y habían vuelto a sus salas comunes con un buen dolor de huevos; eso era una maravillosa noticia. Había echado de menos el deseo sexual de Scorpius. Por él mismo, pero también por Scorpius, porque estaba claro que su falta de ganas no había sido una buena señal. Al menos parecía que habían dejado atrás ese problema en particular.

Cuando se lo dijo a Scorpius, este sonrió con aprobación. Albus pasó el resto del día contando las horas. Le deseaba tanto que apenas podía pensar correctamente. Al menos Scorpius no había rechazado sus besos y abrazos, se habría vuelto loco si no hubiera podido expresar así cuánto lo quería. Pero aun así se moría de ganar por recuperar la intimidad que habían conseguido antes del secuestro, por estar así con él.

Habían quedado para ir allí después de las clases. En quinto les daban algo de libertad para saltarse el té, suponían que podían estar en la biblioteca, absortos en sus estudios para los exámenes. Tenían tiempo, pues, hasta la cena.

Cuando Albus entró al baño, Scorpius ya estaba dentro, examinando los aseos para asegurarse de que Myrtle no andaba escondida por ahí. La bañera se estaba llenando y olía a manzanas verdes.

-No creo que esté, Rose dice que McGonagall habló con ella hace un par de meses y le advirtió de que si seguía espiando a los alumnos en los baños la mandaría al Más Allá.

-Prefiero asegurarme, no necesito más traumas de por vida –replicó Scorpius.

Albus soltó una risilla y miró a las sirenas de las vidrieras. No había manera de impedir que ellas sí tuvieran una buena vista del espectáculo. Pero bueno, no resultaba tan violento como hacerlo delante de un fantasma o de un cuadro. Y como no hablaban no podían comentar nada con nadie.

Cuando Scorpius quedó satisfecho se acercó a comprobar el estado del agua.

-Esto ya está –dijo, sonriendo y empezando a desnudarse.

Albus le imitó rápidamente y se metió en la bañera. Scorpius le siguió unos segundos después y se abrazó a él, haciendo un ruido que casi parecía un ronroneo. El roce de su piel desnuda era exquisito y Albus notó la inmediata reacción de su cuerpo, todos los nervios despertando de golpe. Lo había echado de menos, había echado de menos sentirlo así, piel con piel, sin nada que los separara.

-Te quiero –le dijo, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Tuvo un fugaz flash de un Scorpius cubierto de sangre, agonizando sobre una cama, pero este Scorpius estaba sano y vivo y su corazón latía con fuerza y se aferró a él para que borrara con su solidez aquel recuerdo espantoso-. Te quiero tanto…

-Y yo a ti –dijo Scorpius, acariciándolo.

Había una parte de Albus que quería ir directo al grano, pero se contuvo porque había otra parte que quería otra cosa, más importante, más intensa. Albus empezó a cubrir a Scorpius de besos, sus mejillas, sus párpados, sus labios. Cada beso era un te quiero, un me moriría sin ti, un gracias por seguir vivo. Necesitaba decírselo, aunque fuera sin palabras. Y la piel de Scorpius, tan amada, era cálida y suave a excepción de la barbilla, donde podía sentir el vago fantasma de una barba. Sus pezones estaban duros como pequeños botones, listos para ser lamidos y su pecho subía y bajaba con el ritmo creciente de su excitación. Albus metió la mano bajo el agua y acunó los huevos de Scorpius, alentado por el modo en el que éste dejó escapar un gemido y se entregó a la caricia. Quería oír más gemidos como ese, quería verle apretar los ojos y los puños.

-Siéntate en el borde de la bañera –susurró.

Scorpius obedeció con rapidez y Albus se encontró cara a cara con su erección. Algo se agitó dentro de él, una atracción irresistible que le hizo aplastar la cara contra su entrepierna y empezar a besar y lamer la carne a su alcance con un gruñido casi animal.

-¡Al! –chilló Scorpius, subiendo una octava.

-Es que sabes tan bien...–dijo, entre besos y caricias con la lengua. Sí, la polla de Scorpius ejercía un poderoso influjo mágico en él-. No puedo resistirme.

-¿Y quién quiere… que te resistas? Esto es… genial.

Albus sonrió para sus adentros, notando el temblor en su voz, y siguió chupando durante unos segundos antes de metérsela por completo en la boca. Scorpius se deshizo entonces con una letanía de síes, alzando las caderas, ofreciéndose mejor. Y Albus se perdió también en las sensaciones, arrullado por los gemidos y los jadeos de Scorpius, cada vez más necesitados. Él también estaba ya muy excitado y se llevó la mano izquierda a su propia erección. El placer del roce le hizo soltar un gruñido ahogado que provocó otro gritito de Scorpius.

-Oh, Al, vuelve a hacer eso, vuelve a hacer eso…

Albus lo intentó, deseoso de complacer, y todo pareció dispararse. Scorpius farfulló una advertencia, pero Albus no se apartó, quería esa intimidad, quería todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, y un momento después sintió el semen inundando su boca. Se lo tragó sin vacilar, sin importarle el sabor salado, no exactamente agradable. Era algo más…profundo, una señal de lo unidos que estaban.

Relajado, Scorpius se dejó caer en la bañera, entre los brazos de Albus, con un suspiro. Albus lo abrazó y lo besó, pero estaba tan excitado y no pudo evitar empezar a restregarse contra la pierna de Scorpius.

-Espera, déjame… -dijo Scorpius con voz cansada.

Pero en cuanto Albus notó el roce de sus dedos su cuerpo se tensó con un delicioso espasmo y se corrió también, un orgasmo breve, pero intenso, que lo dejó mareado unos segundos. Scorpius protestó, dijo que quería haberle devuelto el favor.

-Puedes hacerlo más tarde, tenemos tiempo –murmuró Albus, recostándose contra él.

Scorpius lo besó en la mejilla.

-Lo haré. –Permanecieron en silencio un rato, recuperando el aliento. Después Scorpius se lo quedó mirando-. Esta vez ha sido… distinto.

-¿Distinto?

-No sé… Cómo me mirabas.

Albus notó cómo se le enrojecían un poco las mejillas, pero no le importó demasiado porque Scorpius también se había ruborizado y porque el amor que sentía en ese momento hacia él era casi doloroso, lo era desde que habían acabado en aquel sitio y Albus había comprendido que la posibilidad de perderlo era real.

-Te miro como si fueras la persona más importante del mundo –dijo en voz baja.

Scorpius no dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero no hacía falta; sus ojos hablaban por él.

-Dime que siempre estaremos juntos.

-Claro, claro que sí –dijo, estrechando su abrazo sobre él-. Para siempre.

Algunas promesas no necesitaban Juramentos Inquebrantables.

* * *

La cena transcurrió casi como en un trance. Scorpius siempre se sentía así después de pasar un rato con Albus en el baño de prefectos, aquellos momentos solían tener algo especial.

Incluso después, cuando se separaron para irse a sus respectivas salas comunes, Scorpius tenía la sensación de llevar a Albus consigo. Su espíritu se mecía en una paz que había sido difícil de encontrar después del secuestro. Los Parásitos le habían hecho sentirse débil e indefenso; le habían enseñado que todo le podía ser arrebatado en un momento sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Pero el amor de Albus le devolvía su fortaleza. El amor podía hacer esas cosas. Scorpius había oído hablar de la magia del amor, pero nunca había entendido en qué podía consistir su poder hasta ese momento. Ahora lo veía con suma claridad y lo respetaba más que nunca.

Al entrar en la Sala Común, sus ojos se desviaron automática y nerviosamente hacia la chimenea. Eso era algo que ninguna mamada de Albus, ninguna declaración de amor, podía cambiar. Cada vez que miraba una, regresaba el terror que había sentido cuando se había encontrado contra los Parásitos.

Scorpius buscó asiento donde no tuviera que verla y se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en ello, a disfrutar simplemente del eco de Albus que aún sentía sobre su piel, de su deseo saciado.

-Tienes siempre esa cara cuando Albus y tú os habéis pegado un buen revolcón… -dijo Damon, riendo, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Morrigan se sentó al otro lado.

-La misma que tienes tú con Britney –replicó Scorpius, de buen humor. Los dos habían hecho las paces el mismo día de la discusión, para alivio de todos, y se les veía bien juntos de nuevo.

-Pues yo me alegro de verte tan feliz –dijo Morrigan, sonriente-. Te hacía falta. Y Albus es tan mono, te quiere un montón.

-No olvidemos que son Los Amantes del Destino –dijo Damon, burlón.

Scorpius le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Cállate.

-Pero si es súper romántico –exclamó Damon, aflautando la voz.

-Esa gente está loca de remate. Al y yo no somos nada de eso. –Sonrió, recordando las horas previas-. Somos aún mejores.


	24. Melody

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 24 **Melody**

Melody Sutherland seguía bajo custodia en el ministerio. Harry había conseguido que sus hijos la vieran un par de veces, y aunque su estancia allí equivalía prácticamente a un régimen de aislamiento, estaba claro que ella no ardía en deseos de cambiar esa situación por Azkaban. Ella seguía contestando preguntas cuando podía y tratando de ayudar, aunque de momento no habían sacado nada en claro sobre el nuevo plan de los Parásitos, ése que tan preocupada le tenía.

Una mañana, Chloe le dijo a Harry que Melody quería hablar con él y se reunieron con ella en una de las salas de interrogatorio. A pesar de su encierro, la mujer tenía buen aspecto, mejor posiblemente del que habría tenido en Azkaban.

-He tenido una idea –explicó-. No tiene nada que ver con el peligro, pero igual puede ayudar en algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

Ella se lamió los labios, nerviosa e insegura. Le resultaba difícil explicarse, con todos los rodeos que se veía obligada a dar.

-He pensado que hay alguien allí… Vosotros no sabéis quién es. Yo podría intentar hablar con esa persona por teléfono.

-¿Hablaría contigo?

-Creo que tampoco le gustaba mucho lo que estaba pasando allí.

Obviamente era algo que debían intentar. Harry, que tenía todos sus papeles muggles en orden, se compró un móvil y un par de días después sacaron a Melody al exterior, a la calle. La mujer miraba a su alrededor hambrientamente, deseosa de vistas nuevas, de personas distintas. Aparte de Harry, tres vigiles bien situados estaban atentos a cualquier intento de fuga por su parte. Pero Melody no pretendía escapar. Cuando Harry le dio el móvil se alejó unos metros –los hechizos de confidencialidad le impedían hablar libremente cerca de los aurores- y marcó un número. La primera vez no tuvo suerte, nadie le contestó. Diez minutos después volvió a intentarlo y esta vez sí, Harry vio cómo empezaba a hablar. No podía escuchar lo que decía, pero por sus gestos era evidente que estaba tratando de convencerle de algo. La conversación fue muy larga, casi de media hora. Harry pensó que era muy buena señal que el contacto de Melody no le hubiera colgado nada más recibir la llamada.

Por fin, Melody terminó de hablar, regresó junto a Harry y le devolvió el móvil.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esa persona no va a hacer de espía. Tiene miedo de ser descubierta. Pero me ha dicho algunas cosas.

Harry asintió.

-Volvamos, hablaremos el ministerio.

Mientras iban allí, comprobó el móvil. Melody había borrado el número al que había llamado. No tuvo que preguntarle por qué lo había hecho. El hechizo, de nuevo. La obligaba a borrar ese tipo de rastro. Pero Harry sabía que los BIM tenían muchos recursos e imaginaba que alguien como Whelan sería capaz de averiguar a quién había llamado aquel móvil. Aunque pudiera, no pretendía detener al Parásito con el que había hablado Melody, no todavía. Podía serles mucho más útil libre, pasándoles información. Pero quería saber su nombre.

Una vez de vuelta en la sala de interrogatorios, Melody les contó lo que pudo.

-Cuando Scorpius recuperó la magia… allí pasó algo. Ellos…

-¿Ellos la perdieron? –aventuró Chloe.

Pero Melody seguía tratando de comunicarles algo, así que no podía ser eso y Harry, que había pensado en ello desde que Scorpius había recuperado su magia, ofreció la siguiente conclusión lógica.

-¿Se murieron?

Esta vez sí, ella se relajó un poco. Harry intercambió una mirada con Chloe para ver si ella también lo había notado y su ayudante asintió brevemente. Tenía sentido. Si los secuestrados morían cuando les quitaban la magia, ¿por qué no habían de morir aquellos Parásitos cuando les abandonó la magia de Scorpius? Un momento después, Melody continuó.

-Le he preguntado… -Se mordió los labios y lo intentó de otra manera-. Estoy intentando convencer a esa persona para que me avise. No quiero que pase nada como lo de Windfield o lo del mercado. De momento, creo que puedo estar tranquila. El otro asunto me preocupa mucho más.

-El del objeto mágico.

Melody asintió.

-No sé nada nuevo. Pero me preocupa mucho. – Era su manera de decir que era un peligro muy serio-. Le he pedido a esa persona también… Supongo que sería importante que consiguiéramos más información. No sé si llamará, pero espero que sí.

Cuando Melody regresó a su celda, un rato más tarde, Harry se quedó pensativo. Según la ley, Melody no podía permanecer encerrada sin juicio más de un mes. Pero ¿qué pasaría cuando fuera a Azkaban? Tal y como lo veía, sólo había un camino que pudieran seguir. Y además era un camino que le gustaba, dadas las circunstancias.

-Melody no puede ir a Azkaban –le dijo a Chloe-. La necesitamos aquí. Sin ella nos arriesgamos a perder a su contacto en el proyecto. Y es importante para la investigación.

Chloe se frotó un hombro, como si estuviera en tensión.

-Sí, ya lo había pensado. Pero hay que convencer a Shacklebolt primero. Y luego al Wizengamot.

-Bien, entonces los convenceremos.

* * *

Harry reclutó a Hermione, porque para este tipo de cosas, uno siempre reclutaba a Hermione. Ella comprendió bien las ventajas de usar a Melody Sutherland como colaboradora y no malgastarla como presa en Azkaban y se dispuso a consultar libros de leyes y antiguos documentos para preparar su argumentación. Y Harry, además, fue a comentárselo a Draco. Si él hablaba a favor de Melody, sería un poco más fácil que el Wizengamot aceptara hacer un trato. Por suerte, como buen Slytherin, fue capaz de entender enseguida las ventajas de usarla para recabar información. Y no la odiaba tanto como a los otros Parásitos; al fin y al cabo, gracias a ella Scorpius había escapado de una muerte segura.

-Pero mantenla lejos de mí –dijo, con expresión de disgusto.

Harry sabía que lo decía por la desagradable sensación que experimentaba cuando se encontraba cerca de alguien con magia robada.

-No creo que haga falta que la veas.

-Te mandaré una declaración firmada mañana.

-Perfecto.-Harry le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla-. ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Qué tal va Scorpius?

Draco suspiró.

-No lo sé. Me parece que no se está recuperando tan rápido como a mí me gustaría.

-Ya… Neville me contó que Albus va medio dormido la mitad del tiempo, creo que sigue sin dormir bien por miedo a que le pase algo a Scorpius mientras él no está mirando. –Meneó la cabeza-. No sé si los mandamos de vuelta a Hogwarts demasiado pronto.

-Eso pienso yo. -Los dos se quedaron mirando como si esperaran encontrar la respuesta en el otro, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos la sabía-. Les echo de menos. Siempre les echo de menos, pero ahora…

-Te entiendo.

Draco se mordió los labios y pareció apartar esa sensación de su mente.

-Harry, estaba pensando ofrecer una recompensa en El Profeta por esos dos cabrones, los que describió Albus. Puede que alguno de los Parásitos sea lo bastante codicioso como para intentar algo. En todo caso, ayudará a crear mal ambiente entre sus filas.

Harry lo pensó y no vio que pudiera traer problemas.

-Me parece buena idea. ¿Cuánto vas a ofrecer?

-Quinientos mil galeones por cabeza –soltó sin más.

-¡Joder!

Draco no le ofreció ninguna sonrisilla de superioridad; estaba serio, circunspecto.

-Son fanáticos. No van a cometer traición por mil galeones. Pero quinientos mil galeones pueden poner a prueba muchas lealtades.

Y con motivo, aquello eran dos millones y medio de libras. Por cada uno.

-Pero eso es mucho dinero. No me parece justo que lo pagues tú cuando los Parásitos son un peligro para todo el mundo mágico.

-Pagaría diez veces más para tener la seguridad de que vamos a estar todos a salvo. Y no es tanto dinero si tienes todo el dinero que tengo yo. Además, no te preocupes. Hay familias que se ofrecerán a colaborar con la recompensa, si se da el caso. Si quisiera, podría utilizar su dinero también.

-Ya sé que no vas a arruinarte. Es que no me parece justo, ya te lo he dicho.

Draco le dedicó una breve sonrisa y Harry sintió un hormigueo en el estómago.

-A lo mejor es que quiero hacerlo personalmente, ¿no lo has pensado? Me sentiría muy orgulloso si el dinero Malfoy sirviera para poner a uno de esos dos bastardos en Azkaban o en la Jaula. Sería una manera de hacer algo bueno y de vengarme, todo a la vez.

Harry, que no lo había visto así, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y asintió, orgulloso de él. Si hubiera podido, se habría acercado y le habría besado, uno de esos besos que le dabas a la persona que amabas cuando querías decirle eso, que le amabas. Tenía la sensación de que todo lo que había pasado con Albus y Scorpius aún le había acercado más a Draco –ese abrazo desesperado, ese ataque violento de locura y la charla en la celda del ministerio, la estancia en San Mungo- y mantenerse alejado de él parecía más que nunca una anormalidad, una aberración que debía ser subsanada. Y sin embargo, por parte de Draco nada había cambiado, así que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir fingiendo que no sentía por él otra cosa que amistad.

* * *

Cuando Harry se marchó, Draco sintió una especie de vacío extraño en su interior. Últimamente se había acostumbrado mucho a su compañía, lo echaba de menos cuando no estaba cerca. Pero no pensó más en ello y subió a su cuarto para arreglarse. Iba a ir a cenar a casa de Pansy y Adrian con sus amigos, Blaise incluido. Draco estaba interesado sobre todo en echarle un vistazo. El asunto de Chiara Zabini se había juntado de tal manera con la desaparición de Scorpius y su preocupación por él tras su reaparición que realmente no se había interesado por Blaise tanto como las circunstancias requerían.

Desde que habían ejecutado a su madre, lo había visto una vez, en Hogsmeade. Entonces lo había encontrado bastante sereno y en casa de Pansy tuvo la misma sensación. Si estaba triste o alterado, lo disimulaba perfectamente, mejor de lo que había ocultado sus sentimientos antes de la ejecución. Nadie le preguntó directamente por el tema, por supuesto, pero su respuesta a las indirectas apuntaban también a que se sentía bien. Era un poco extraño; Draco habría jurado que después de la ejecución la crisis de Blaise alcanzaría proporciones épicas y sin embargo había sucedido lo contrario.

Mientras cenaban, Draco les contó que los Parásitos que habían tratado de robar la magia de Scorpius habían muerto, una noticia que fue celebrada con una sonrisa feroz y un brindis. Después les habló de su plan de ofrecer una recompensa por los dos supuestos líderes de los Parásitos, aquella mujer pelirroja y el científico que Albus había descrito. Millicent lo miró como si lamentara que la idea no se le hubiera ocurrido a ella antes, pero Draco sabía que no trataría de adelantársele.

-Creo que hablo en nombre de los Bulstrode y de los Goyle si digo que nos gustaría colaborar, en caso de que tu plan funcionara.

-Somos muchos los que querríamos colaborar –añadió Adrian.

-Ya hablaremos –contestó, sin comprometerse. Le gustaba la idea de que fuera un golpe exclusivo de la familia Malfoy por todas las razones que le había dado a Harry. Sus amigos no insistieron mucho más y la conversación derivó hacia otros temas, pero cuando ya se marchaban, Daphne se las apañó para pillarlo a solas.

-Era mi hermana pequeña –dijo entonces, mirándolo con ojos serios que escondían una gran tristeza-. Y Scorpius es mi sobrino, sangre de mi sangre. Nosotros también queremos venganza.

Draco comprendió que Daphne tenía razón y que podía y debía hacer una excepción con los Greengrass. La pérdida de Astoria había dejado tal vacío en su vida que a veces olvidaba que también tenía unos padres y una hermana que la lloraban y que vestían el mismo luto que él. Así que asintió.

-Por supuesto. Haré el anuncio en el nombre de nuestras familias. –Pensó un momento en cómo decir lo que quería decir-. Cualquier ayuda de tus padres será bienvenida.

Ni los Greengrass ni los Nott eran unos pobretones, especialmente los segundos, pero eso no quería decir que pudieran desprenderse de medio millón de galeones así como así. Draco no quería que se sintieran obligados a pagar la mitad de la recompensa.

-Miraremos lo que se puede hacer.

En el fondo, Draco no sabía si alguna vez tendría que llegar a pagar ese dinero. Pero podía imaginar la mala sensación que se crearía en el proyecto en cuanto les llegara la noticia y la paranoia que embargaría a esos dos desgraciados y sólo eso ya bastaba para hacerle relamerse. Y si se volvía algo personal… es que ya era algo personal. Habían matado adrede a Astoria y a su padre para encabronarlo. Habían tratado de matar a Scorpius en Hogwarts a través de esos dos críos. ¿Y quién no le decía que ahora esos bastardos no andaban interesados en su hijo, que no estaban intrigados por su capacidad para atraer la magia igual que los medimagos de San Mungo? Sí, no tenía sentido tratar de mantener un perfil bajo.

Cuando fue a hablar con Sienna Bullard al día siguiente, ella se mostró entusiasmada con la idea.

-¿Los aurores aprueban este movimiento?

-Potter lo hace –contestó Draco.

-Lo pondré en primera página –prometió-. Creo que se venderá como ranas de chocolate.

-Eso espero.

-¿Tienes algún mensaje que darles a esas dos personas?

Draco sonrió torcidamente.

-Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Elizabeth no estaba suscrita al Profeta, pero siempre había gente que lo llevaba al Proyecto cada mañana. Cuando Cyrus Kenton, uno de sus hombres de confianza, entró a su despacho con un ejemplar en la mano, supo que había pasado algo.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo, intercambiando una mirada rápida y preocupada con Anne.

-Creo que tiene que ver esto, señora Grudge –contestó mientras le tendía el periódico-. Lo siento.

La noticia, en primera página, fue como una broma de mal gusto, como un golpe inesperado.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, sin dar crédito. Ese maldito mortífago… Oh, cómo lo odiaba… ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Usted sabe que cuenta con mi lealtad, con la lealtad de casi todos nosotros. Pero después de lo que pasó con Sutherland… Señora, debe tener mucho cuidado. Usted y el doctor Liver deben extremar las precauciones.

Elizabeth trató de pensar… Podía confiar en su guardia personal, los hombres heredados de su marido nunca la traicionarían. Y también en Anne. A Anne no la motivaba el dinero. Estaba allí por pura lealtad personal hacia ella; si Elizabeth hubiera decidido aliarse con los goblins y conquistar el mundo con ellos, Anne la habría apoyado también. No podía imaginársela volviéndose contra ella. Y obviamente también podía confiar en el pobre doctor Liver.

Maldita fuera esa perra de Melody Sutherland también.

En ese momento, echó de menos a Medea. Anne no era ninguna estúpida, pero Medea era mucho más inteligente y sus consejos, más acertados. Entre las dos habrían podido encontrar una manera de anular cualquier posible traición. Ahora tendría que ocuparse sola de aquel asunto.

El doctor Liver, muy alterado, no tardó en entrar también en su despacho. Elizabeth trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Todo el mundo sabe que sin usted ya no sería posible hacer más transplantes. La gente desea esa magia.

-Pero algunos de los que ya la tienen…

-Le aseguro que voy a tomarme muy en serio este asunto. ¿No ve que yo me encuentro en la misma situación que usted? Pero esto es lo que ellos quieren, que nos pongamos nerviosos. Mantenga la calma y no se preocupe. De momento le asignaré a dos de mis guardias personales para que le protejan. Con ellos no tiene nada que temer.

Eso pareció calmarlo un poco, pues Liver sabía de la lealtad incondicional de sus guardias. Y Elizabeth, más adelante, reunió a la gente y les dio un discurso que esperaba que fuera inspirador y disuasorio a la vez. Los Malfoy siempre habían sido unos traidores, unos mentirosos y unas ratas de alcantarilla, les dijo. Jamás habían cumplido su palabra y no sabían lo que era el honor. Cualquiera que esperara recibir esa recompensa sólo se encontraría enfrentándose a una condena en Azkaban, como el resto de los que habían sido capturados por los aurores. Sólo era un truco para dividirlos, para crear disensión en sus filas. Pero si permanecían unidos, vencerían. La victoria estaba tan cerca que ya casi podían tocarla con la punta de los dedos.

La gente parecía bastante convencida cuando los dejó. Pero no se engañaba a sí misma. La codicia era la codicia. Ella y Liver debían de extremar las precauciones hasta que Medea y los demás regresaran. Entonces todo habría terminado. Inglaterra caería y después, el mundo.

* * *

Danny Whelan tardó menos de cuarenta y ocho horas en descubrir no sólo a qué número había llamado Melody, sino también a quién pertenecía.

-Y podría haberla localizado vía satélite si no hubiera sido por las interferencias del maldito Fidelius –afirmó con un deje de orgullo.

Se llamaba Pamela Blister y era una sangremuggle, casada con un muggle, sin hijos. Tenía veinticinco años, había estudiado en Hufflepuff y había trabajado a caballo entre un mundo y el otro, en la firma que se encargaba de abastecer de carbón al mundo mágico. Pero tanto ella como su marido habían desaparecido con todas sus cosas –su familia afirmaba que se habían ido al extranjero- y Harry suponía que estaban viviendo en el cuartel general de los Parásitos. Por lo que habían podido deducir de los Parásitos capturados, especialmente de Melody Sutherland, había un gran número de ellos guareciéndose allí. Las imágenes del Google, así como el testimonio de los chicos, indicaban que su primer escondite había sido un complejo industrial de considerable tamaño y no había razones para pensar que el lugar en el que se escondieran ahora fuera más pequeño.

Melody volvió a ponerse en contacto con ella durante el trabajo, a la hora del almuerzo. Las dos mujeres eran conscientes de que esa conversación podía acabar al alcance de los aurores –más pronto de lo que ellas pensaban, porque las dos tenían los teléfonos intervenidos-y eso activaba los hechizos de confidencialidad de ambas, lo cual volvía su charla farragosa y complicada y llena de circunloquios. Blister, además, era mucho más renuente a colaborar que Melody. Aun así, los aurores pudieron confirmar que el movimiento de Draco había puesto de los nervios a los líderes del proyecto.

Unos días más tarde, Harry se encontró en una sala del ministerio, anexa al Wizengamot. En una silla estaba Melody Sutherland, vestida con un traje chaqueta gris que casi parecía muggle. Su expresión era temerosa y esperanzada a la vez. En otra silla estaba Hermione, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, lista para la batalla. A su lado, Kinsgley estudiaba unos papeles con cara seria. También había diez miembros más del Wizengamot en representación de todo el tribunal; algunos observaban a Melody con abierta desaprobación y otros con intriga. Sentado aparte estaba Cavan, cuya única misión era tomar nota de toda la sesión.

-Se abre la sesión extraordinaria del Wizengamot con fecha del veinticinco de enero del 2022. Preside el honorable ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Señorías, con la venia del tribunal le cedo la palabra al jefe de aurores Harry Potter.

Harry se puso en pie y comenzó a exponer su caso. No trataba sólo de ayudar a Melody, de devolverle el favor por haberle devuelto a Albus sano y salvo, ni de compasión por sus hijos: su ayuda podía ser esencial para atrapar a los Parásitos. Melody Sutherland no iba a servir de nada en Azkaban y sin embargo podía resultarles útil libre, aunque esa libertad estuviera vigilada y condicionada. A medida que hablaba, Harry pudo darse cuenta de que estaba convenciendo a la mayoría de los miembros de aquel pequeño comité.

-La Oficina de Aurores solicita un trato –concluyó-. Libertad vigilada a cambio de su colaboración.

-¿En qué términos? –preguntó uno de los miembros del Wizengamot.

Hermione y él habían discutido largamente sobre aquello.

-Trabajará directamente para nosotros, para la Oficina de Aurores. En ningún caso se le puede poner en peligro. Vivirá en su casa y no podrá salir si no lo hace acompañada de un auror o de un vígil. Sus comunicaciones con el exterior estarán intervenidas. Necesitará protección; es posible que sufra represalias. Y cuando todo acabe, quedará en libertad condicional durante el tiempo que el tribunal considere oportuno.

-¿Libre? –dijo otro miembro del Wizengamot, con disgusto.

-Pagará su deuda trabajando para nosotros. Los presos de Azkaban quedan libres después de cumplir con su condena; veo justo que ella pueda hacer lo mismo.

Entonces habló una mujer de nariz afilada.

-Yo no veo problema en eso. Hasta donde sabemos no ha matado a nadie, de acuerdo. Y se entregó y salvó a los chicos y su colaboración puede ser útil, muy bien. Pero su magia… Los dos casos que tenemos hasta ahora de Parásitos con magia robada han recibido condenas de más de ciento cincuenta años, así que el Wizengamot no se preocupó de ese asunto. Pero ella quedará en libertad mucho antes. ¿Y vamos a consentir que use su magia robada? Este caso sentará un precedente y no quiero que sea éste. Los Parásitos que hayan robado magia siguen siendo muggles y squibs. No tienen derecho a usar la magia.

Harry miró a Melody, que se había encogido un poco en su silla. Al principio no supo si era por la posibilidad de no hacer magia o por la hostilidad del tono, pero ella habló casi al momento, disipando la duda.

-No la quiero, no la quiero…

Hermione intervino.

-Señorías, con la venia, la señora Sutherland va a ser un objetivo tanto de los conspiradores como de algunos de los nuestros. Dejarla sin varita es dejarla indefensa. Propongo que pueda usar la varita en los casos de defensa propia y que mientras tanto el Wizengamot discuta esto con más tranquilidad.

La discusión sobre la varita se prolongó un poco más, pero al final aceptaron la propuesta de Hermione. Harry no creía que prescindir de la magia cotidianamente fuera a ser un inconveniente para Melody. Vivía en una casa muggle, con comodidades muggles, y sólo llevaba medio año usando una varita.

-Propongo que votemos –dijo Kingsley.

-A favor –dijo Harry.

-A favor –añadió Hermione.

Los miembros del Wizengamot votaron también. Dos lo hicieron en contra, mandándole a Melody miradas de censura, pero los demás lo hicieron a favor. El voto de Kingsley, el último, no tuvo que deshacer ningún empate.

-El comité extraordinario del Wizengamot se muestra favorable al acuerdo por once votos a favor y dos en contra.

Harry se giró hacia Melody.

-Señora Sutherland, ¿acepta libremente el trato que se le ha ofrecido?

Ella asintió rápidamente.

-Sí, sí, lo acepto.

Cavan movió su varita e hizo aparecer un documento. Después se levantó y se lo acercó a Harry. Este firmó primero. Después lo hizo Kingsley, después Hermione y por último, la propia Melody.

-Termina la sesión –dijo Kingsley.

Los miembros del Wizengamot se dispusieron a marcharse. Harry se quedó junto a Melody, que parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Ya está, todo ha terminado –le dijo con voz tranquilizadora-. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Fue el propio Harry el que la llevó a casa con la Aparición. Los niños sabían que estaban intentando evitar que su madre fuera a Azkaban, pero no les habían dado los detalles del asunto por miedo a ilusionarlos y que luego la decepción fuera mayor. Ni Urien ni su hermana se imaginaban que su madre fuera a aparecer esa mañana por casa y a Harry se le puso un nudo en la garganta al ver el modo en el que los dos corrieron a abrazarla, tan sorprendidos como locos de contento.

-¿Vas a quedarte? –exclamó Urien. Y luego se giró hacia él-. ¿Va a quedarse?

-Sí –dijo Harry, mientras ella asentía sonriente y estrechaba a sus hijos con más fuerza entre sus brazos-. Vuestra madre va a ayudarnos a atrapar a los Parásitos. Estará vigilada y no podrá salir de casa si no está acompañada por un auror o un vígil, pero no irá a Azkaban.

Urien la miró con sorpresa y aprobación.

-¿Vas a ayudar a los aurores?

-Sé que cometí un error. Nunca fue por la magia, fue por vosotros. Pero me equivoqué, sé que me equivoqué. Lo que están haciendo allí está mal y quiero ayudar a detenerlos.

Harry permitió que Melody pudiera disfrutar de sus hijos un poco más y después se la llevó aparte.

-Aquí tienes el móvil. Si recibes una llamada de tu contacto o un mensaje, comunícaselo inmediatamente al auror o al vígil que esté de guardia, ellos sabrán que hacer. Si nosotros te necesitamos nos pondremos en contacto contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Y ten mucho cuidado. También con los niños. Hemos asegurado la casa todo lo que hemos podido, pero sabes que mucha gente querrá vengarse.

-Lo entiendo. -Ella lo miró con adoración-. Muchísimas gracias por todo.

Harry le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

-Cuidaos todos, ya hablaremos.


	25. La ceremonia

**NdA**: Al principio de Extremos anuncié que en esta parte iba a haber personajes o conceptos o tal sacados de otros libros que no eran HP. Bueno, en este capítulo sucede eso. Pero daré el crédito en el próximo porque decir ahora el nombre del libro revelaría algo que no quiero revelar aún (si alguien lo consigue ya por su cuenta, enhorabuena).

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 25 **La ceremonia**

Cassandra estaba concentrada en el ejercicio de Transformaciones que les acababa de explicar Flitwick cuando notó unas molestias en la tripa. En ese momento recordó que ya le había pasado algo parecido el día anterior, pero después de un rato esos pequeños retortijones habían desaparecido sin más e imaginó que esa vez ocurriría lo mismo. Sin embargo, el dolor parecía agudizarse y Cassandra pidió permiso para ir al cuarto de baño, pensando que habría comido algo que le había sentado mal.

Ya sentada en la taza del water descubrió, con aprensión y un poco de vergüenza, que tenía las bragas algo manchadas. Uh, ni que no supiera limpiarse bien el culo… Pero aunque seguían los retortijones, sólo hizo un poco de pis. Y al ir a limpiarse, vio que el papel manchado con algo que era… raro. Cassandra se quedó mirándolo sin entender. Aquello no lo había visto nunca.

Un momento…

¡Era la regla! ¡Era la regla! ¡Le acababa de bajar la regla! Sonriente y nerviosa, Cassandra se levantó, se arregló la ropa y salió a paso rápido del baño en dirección a la enfermería. Se sentía tan contenta y aliviada… ¡Por fin! Por Morgana, había pensado que no iba a bajarle nunca… Tenía que contárselo a Morrigan y luego escribir a su abuela y a su tía Daphne. Cassandra sintió un ramalazo de pena al pensar que no podría decírselo a su madre, pero trató de no dejarse llevar por la tristeza. Era un gran día. Ya era una mujer y aquella noche celebraría su ceremonia de tránsito. No podía esperar.

Madam Midgen le dio unas compresas y una poción suave para el dolor y la felicitó. Para cuando Cassandra regresó a clase, era ya casi la hora de salir, pero le explicó a Flitwick que había tenido que ir a la enfermería y éste lo aceptó sin problemas. Alyssa y Devika, sus amigas, le preguntaron qué había pasado.

-He tenido que ir a ver a Midgen –les explicó en susurros-. Ya me ha bajado la regla.

Ellas sonrieron.

-Enhorabuena, Cassandra.

En cuanto llegó la hora del almuerzo fue a decírselo a su prima, quien la felicitó como los demás y empezó a organizarle la celebración y luego se acercó a contárselo también a Scorpius. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo un poco.

-Felicidades. ¿Te duele?

-No, casi nada.

-Pásatelo bien esta noche.

-Gracias.

Estaba impaciente por que llegara esa celebración. Había oído hablar tanto de ella en susurros y alusiones veladas… Y el poder, el poder de la magia ancestral. Quería conocerlo, atisbar su alcance. Su abuela Narcissa, que conocía algo más del tema que su abuela Melissa, le había prometido enseñarle unas cuantas cosas sobre hechizos y conjuros que sólo una bruja que hubiera pasado por una ceremonia de tránsito podía practicar.

Las horas le pasaron agónicamente lentas, pero por fin llegó el momento. Alrededor de las diez, cuando los de primero ya estaban acostados y algunos alumnos más mayores empezaban a hacer lo mismo, Alyssa y Morrigan le dijeron que fuera con ellas al dormitorio de las de quinto.

La habitación estaba decorada con velas blancas y habían dibujado en el suelo unos símbolos que no eran runas; además, estaban quemando una varita que olía intensamente a bosque en invierno. Ya había varias chicas allí, todas en bata y pijama, hablando con animación, y en cuanto la vieron entrar fueron a saludarla.

-Ah, hermanita, ¿cómo estás? –le dijo una de las chicas, besándola en la mejilla y haciéndola pasar.

-Entra y siéntate donde veas un sitio –dijo otra-. Y bienvenida al club. Te esperan treinta o cuarenta años de estúpido dolor todos los meses.

Algunas se rieron.

-No la asustes –dijo Cornelia Solberg-. Además, seguro que Cassandra es una chica informada que sabe que no siempre duele, ¿a que sí?

Ella asintió mientras tomaba asiento en una de las camas. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Su madre le había hablado de ello antes de ir a Hogwarts por primera vez y además, había oído a un montón de mujeres de todas las edades hablando del tema.

-Aún faltan algunas chicas –le dijo Morrigan-. En cuanto lleguen empezaremos.

Y esas chicas, entre ellas la prefecta de séptimo, Winifred Pritchard, no tardaron en llegar acompañadas de dos barriles medianos de cerveza de mantequilla. Cassandra se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero le dijeron que la tradición mandaba que se hiciera la vista gorda en celebraciones como esa.

-Es una noche especial –le explicó Berenice Yaxley, a la que conocía bien porque iban juntas a piano-. ¿Y quién querría arriesgarse a cabrear a la magia ancestral?

Entonces hicieron aparecer unas copas y sirvieron una ronda de cerveza. Cassandra sólo la había probado en un par de ocasiones y bebió la suya poco a poco, disfrutando de su sabor y de su calidez.

-Dicen que estas ceremonias funcionan mejor cuando hay mujeres de varias generaciones, madres, abuelas, viudas… -explicó la prefecta-. Pero bueno, aquí en el colegio sólo estamos nosotras.

-Pero somos trece –señaló Morrigan-. Trece es un buen número.

-A ver qué pasa –dijo otra chica, una de séptimo-. ¿Os acordáis de la ceremonia de Lisa? Me encantaría volver a ver algo como eso.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Cassandra, mirando a Lisa Cloverfield, la prima de los Solberg.

-Apareció un arco-iris en medio de la habitación. Duró al menos media hora.

-Pero antes tenemos que enseñarle unos cuantos hechizos a Cassandra –dijo una chica de sexto, sonriendo-. No queremos que nuestra hermanita se quede embarazada antes de tiempo como una ignorante muchacha cualquiera, ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, no esperamos que aprendas a hacerlos todos ahora –dijo Winifred-. Pero al menos es bueno que sepas que existen.

-Sí, y otros que también son útiles, como el Semper Flaccidus –dijo Berenice, haciendo que las otras se rieran.

-¿Para qué sirve?

-Lo usas si tu novio te ha puesto los cuernos. El muy cerdo será impotente durante tres meses.

-O el Infidelitas –recordó Morrigan-. Ese te lo lanzas a ti misma. Si tu pareja te ha sido infiel, te olerá como a huevos podridos.

-Y es el momento de lanzarle el Semper Flaccidus –bromeó Lisa.

-Qué visión más negativa de las relaciones –se burló una chica de séptimo, Paige Bole-. ¿Qué hay del Sensitivitas y el Humidilangue? ¿De esos no pensáis hablar?

Algunas chicas se echaron a reír otra vez, felizmente escandalizadas, pero Cassandra dio un respingo al notar que su prima le tapaba las orejas con las manos.

-¡No vas a hablarle a mi prima del Humidilangue, pervertida!

Las otras se rieron aún más.

-Vamos, todas las mujeres del mundo deberían conocer ese hechizo, hermana –replicó Paige, con desparpajo.

-¿Qué hace ese hechizo? –preguntó Cassandra, que no entendía a qué venía tanto alboroto por una lengua húmeda.

-Ay, qué inocencia –dijo Winifred-. La verdad, Paige, no sé si está preparada.

-No lo está –respondió rápidamente Morrigan.

Cassandra se apartó para quitarse de encima las manos de su prima, que ya empezaban a molestarle de verdad. Aquello era una tontería. Ya era una mujer, ¿no? No pensaba dejar que la tomaran por una bobita que no sabía de dónde venían los niños o algo así. Además, seguro que todas en aquella habitación sabían lo que hacía el Humidilangue de las narices, así que ella iba a saberlo también.

-No voy a escandalizarme –dijo desdeñosamente-. Ya sé lo que significa, sólo quiero saber lo que hace. Dímelo, Bole.

Bole lo hizo.

Cassandra se puso roja y sintió algo _interesante_ entre sus piernas.

-Oh... –Aquel era probablemente uno de los momentos más embarazosos de toda su vida, pero hizo un esfuerzo por aparentar que no se sentía total y absolutamente avergonzada-. Vaya, ya veo.

Las más mayores apenas podían aguantar la risa.

-Estarás contenta –refunfuñó Morrigan, aunque en el fondo también parecía un poco divertida por todo aquella.

Paige soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros.

-Bah, tiene casi catorce años, es mayor de sobra para conocerlo… y disfrutarlo.

Una chica de sexto que estaba sentada junto a ella le dio un golpe con la almohada.

-Es que eres pervertida. ¡Nos has pervertido a todas!

Paige se moría de la risa.

-¡Mentira! ¡Protesto! Ahora te quejas, pero ¿y a principio de año, cuando viniste pidiendo ayuda? "Paaaaige, el melón de mi novio es un inútil y no es capaz de aguantar más de cinco minutos con el metesaca, ¿qué haaaago?

Muchas se echaron a reír, pero otra chica de séptimo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ugh, conozco a más de uno que no aguanta ni eso.

-¡Nombres, nombres! –exclamaron algunas, entre más carcajadas.

Cassandra se reía también aunque tenía la sensación de no estar pillando el chiste del todo. Y vaya, en Hogwarts había más sexo del que pensaba. Pero la cerveza de mantequilla se le estaba subiendo un poco a la cabeza y se sentía feliz y algunas cosas las entendía perfectamente, así que en realidad se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-Venga, empecemos –dijo por fin Winifred.

Las chicas se levantaron de las camas y Cassandra vio que se disponían a formar un círculo alrededor del dibujo en el suelo, un círculo del que ella debía formar parte también. Morrigan le tendió la mano y se colocó entre ella y Alyssa. Todas parecían excitadas, divertidas, como si fuera a pasar algo maravilloso y ella no pudo evitar contagiarse por su entusiasmo.

-Tiene que hacer la invocación la mujer con más experiencia –dijo Winifred, con una sonrisa burlona, pero sin malicia-. Esa eres tú, Paige.

Paige sonrió con orgullo.

-Y a mucha honra, hermana.

Antes de aquella noche, Cassandra ya había sabido que Paige había salido con varios chicos y chicas de Hogwarts; debían de hablar de _esa_ clase de experiencia. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando sobre ello, Paige empezó a entonar unas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido, antiguo, que hablaba de cavernas, de lanzas, de humanos vestidos de pieles. Cassandra miró a su alrededor y al ver que todas las demás tenían los ojos cerrados, los cerró también. Unos segundos después empezó a notar algo, un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos de los pies. El hormigueo fue subiendo por todo su cuerpo; era una sensación agradable, como cuando llenabas la bañera de agua y la hacías burbujear con un hechizo. Pero cuando terminó de recorrerla desapareció y fue sustituido por algo diferente, una especie de presencia reconfortante que parecía darle la bienvenida a algún sitio.

Paige terminó su extraña invocación, pero Morrigan y Alyssa no le soltaron las manos ni rompieron el círculo. Cassandra no pudo más y abrió los ojos y vio que las demás habían hecho lo mismo.

-Yo, Morrigan, hija de Daphne y nieta de Melissa y de Clementine, presento ante mi círculo de hermanas y ante la magia ancestral a mi prima Cassandra, hija de Astoria, nieta de Melissa y de Narcissa. Ya es una mujer, en su vientre está la magia de la creación y la destrucción.

-Que el poder de la Madre la acompañe –dijeron todas a coro excepto Cassandra.

-La Madre protege, la Hija aprende, la Mujer disfruta –dijo Morrigan.

-No importa si nunca llegas a tener hijos –le explicó Winifred-. Llevas a la Madre dentro porque estás equipada para serlo. Protege a los tuyos siempre.

-Y eres Hija aunque no hayas conocido a tus padres o aunque seas huérfana o aunque tengas cien años –dijo Cornelia Solberg-. No dejes nunca de aprender. Ten siempre los ojos abiertos.

-Y disfruta –añadió Paige con una sonrisa feroz-. Es tu derecho como mujer. Caray, no a todo el mundo le vuelve loco el sexo, aunque en mi opinión cuando eso pasa es porque no lo están haciendo bien…

-Paige…

-Ya, ya, si a eso iba… Cassandra, busca siempre tu propia felicidad. Esté donde esté.

-Lo importante es encontrar el equilibrio entre las tres facetas –explicó Winifred.

Cassandra no estaba muy segura de entenderlo, pero suponía que era importante y trataba de grabarlo en su memoria. Era algo complicado porque estaba un poco mareada, quizás por la cerveza de mantequilla. Y notaba algo más, una especie de magia reverberando al fondo, parecida al rumor de un riachuelo, que la hacía sentirse querida y bienvenida.

-Con esta ceremonia estás vinculada a la magia ancestral, como tu madre y su madre antes que la tuya –dijo Morrigan-. Y así generación tras generación de mujeres, hasta llegar al albor de los tiempos.

-Recibimos a la magia ancestral –replicaron todas a coro menos Cassandra.

La presencia de esa magia se intensificó y Cassandra notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón y se le erizaba el vello de los brazos. Se movió un poco y Morrigan y Alyssa le apretaron las manos con más fuerza, como si pensaran que iba a soltarse. Pero no quería soltarse, era sólo que no podía estarse quieta. Estaba pasando algo, algo que se sentía bien. Y entonces vio algo en el centro del círculo. Al principio era sólo un punto, algo tan pequeño que era fácil no verlo. Pero se estaba haciendo más grande y pronto todas las chicas tenían la vista fija en él. El punto creció hasta convertirse en una bola luminosa de color atardecer, dorada, naranja, violeta… Cassandra pensó que no había visto nada más hermoso en toda su vida.

La tensión seguía creciendo, como el hormigueo en la nariz antes de un estornudo, y Cassandra tenía la sensación de que todas las chicas sentían lo mismo. Su magia estaba excitada, avivada de un modo totalmente nuevo. Era el poder, tenía que ser el poder de la magia ancestral.

Cuando la bola alcanzó el tamaño de una manzana empezó a girar cada vez más rápido sin dejar de hacerse más grande. Ahora Cassandra apretaba las manos de su prima y de Alyssa con tanta fuerza como ellas apretaban las suyas. Iba a pasar algo gordo, lo sabía.

-Vamos… -murmuró alguien.

-Vamos… -dijo otra chica, en voz más fuerte.

Las chicas empezaron a dar ánimos. Cassandra gritó también. No le importaba el decoro, quería una culminación, quería una explosión adecuada para el suspense que se estaba acumulando en su magia y en su cuerpo.

-¡Vamos!

Entonces la bola se deshizo en una nube plateada. Las exclamaciones de ánimo arreciaron y después de unos segundos, la nube salió disparada y sobrevoló el círculo por encima de sus cabezas. Cassandra sintió una especie de estallido en su interior que la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un grito de ánimo mezclado con una carcajada. Le habían soltado las manos, o quizás las había soltado ella, y las tenía extendidas en el aire, pero no pasaba nada porque todas hacían lo mismo. Nunca había experimentado nada igual, nunca se había sentido tan libre y tan viva.

Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera aquello, no había terminado aún. La nube plateada seguía en el dormitorio y voló hasta quedar frente a ella. No transmitía el mismo poder que la bola color amanecer, era cálida y reconfortante como un trago de chocolate caliente en una noche de invierno. Cassandra sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba bajo su influjo; sabía que no tenía nada que temer. La nube plateada nunca le haría daño.

Poco a poco, la nube empezó a tomar forma. Y un olor conocido y añorado hasta el desgarro inundó sus fosas nasales. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras contemplaba lo que sucedía con incredulidad y esperanza.

-Llamad a mi hermano –dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué?

-Cassandra, Scorpius no puede venir aquí –explicó Morrigan, sonando sobrecogida. Cassandra no sabía si era por su petición o por lo que estaba sucediendo-. Este no es lugar para varones.

-No pasa nada, puede venir –dijo, sin apartar la vista de la nube. Ya tenía silueta humana, con brazos y piernas. Y era ella. Cassandra sabía que querría ver a Scorpius. Podía notarlo en las tripas-. Llamadlo, vamos. Decidle que nuestra madre está aquí.

* * *

Scorpius estaba aún despierto cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y se llevó una buena sorpresa al ver entrar a Diana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tienes que venirte conmigo –dijo ella, acercándose a la cama.

-¿A dónde?

Diana miró a Damon, que también estaba despierto y los miraba con curiosidad.

-Ven y te lo cuento –contestó, girándose hacia Scorpius.

Éste miró a Diana y de repente pensó que era un comportamiento demasiado raro. ¿Por qué quería alejarlo de todos en medio de la noche? ¿Y si no era Diana? ¿Y si era una de _ellos _con multijugos? Sin pensárselo dos veces, la apuntó con la varita, lo cual hizo que Diana diera una pequeña exclamación de alarma y retrocediera un par de pasos.

-¿Cómo sé que eres Diana? –La mataría antes de volver a ser capturado por los Parásitos de nuevo. Le haría un Diffindo en el cuello y le rebanaría la cabeza.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, boquiabierta, y luego miró a Damon y luego otra vez a él.

-Eh, Scorpius, colega, tranquilo –dijo Damon, levantándose de la cama-. Claro que es Diana, hombre.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque si fuera un Parásito ya habría tratado de convencerte de que es Diana. Pero mira qué perdida está. Sólo la verdadera Diana es… así.

Pero aunque era un buen argumento necesitaba más pruebas.

-¿Cuál es el único plato que no soportas? –le preguntó a Diana, mientras se levantaba también de la cama sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita.

-Los nabos hervidos.

-¿Y quién era Saltarín?

-Un conejo de angora que tenía de pequeña.

Scorpius quedó convencido y apartó la varita. Para entonces, Hector y William también se habían despertado y lo observaban todo desde sus camas con expresión intrigada.

-Está bien.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? ¡Es importante, Scorpius!

Scorpius asintió y se puso el batín.

-Está bien.

-Pero ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Hector.

Como no lo sabía, Scorpius se encogió de hombros y siguió a Diana fuera del dormitorio. Ella le estiró ligeramente del brazo.

-Vamos, date prisa. No puedes perdértelo.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-La ceremonia de Cassandra… Ha hecho aparecer a tu madre.

Scorpius frenó en seco y la miró sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Vamos, tienes que darte prisa. Las chicas han dicho que puedes entrar esta vez, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo va a estar ahí.

Su madre… Su madre… Scorpius sintió cómo se le cerraba la garganta y echó a correr hacia la zona de los dormitorios de las chicas, seguido por Diana. Ella le gritó que tenía que ir al de las de quinto. Scorpius voló por delante de las puertas y se detuvo frente a la correcta, con el corazón a mil por hora. Estaba cerrada. Intentando recomponerse un poco, respiró hondo y la abrió.

Y allí estaba.

Era como un fantasma, plateada, no tan translúcida. Estaba delante de Cassandra, y le sonreía y parecía querer acariciarle la mejilla en un gesto imposible. Scorpius sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y dio un paso hacia ellas.

-Mamá… -dijo con voz rota.

Su madre se giró hacia él y le sonrió también, abriendo los brazos en un ademán de bienvenida.

-Scorpius…

Scorpius caminó hacia ella, esforzándose en no abalanzarse hacia unos brazos que no podían sujetarlo.

-Mamá…

-Shhht, tranquilo… Tranquilo…

No, no podía abrazarlo, pero Scorpius notó algo cuando se acercaba, un calor reconfortante que los fantasmas no podían transmitir. La bola de llanto que le subía por la garganta remitió un poco y se sintió aún más tranquilo cuando Cassandra le dio la mano.

-Me alegro tanto de verte… -musitó Scorpius.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí con vosotros. –Su voz… Escuchar de nuevo su voz…-. Os quiero tanto a los dos… Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros. Sois tan maravillosos, lo estáis haciendo tan bien… Y Cassie, harás eso por mí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, mamá, te lo juro. Mañana mismo volveré a tocar.

Su madre sonrió, complacida y alzó la mano como si quisiera acariciarla.

-Me hace muy feliz oír eso, cariño. –Entonces se giró hacia él; sus ojos azules estaban llenos de compasión-. Scorpius… Ojalá hubiera podido estar ahí contigo estas Navidades, bichito.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó?

Ella asintió.

-Esas cosas siempre las sabemos. Sabemos cuándo sois felices y cuándo estáis tristes. Pero tienes que luchar, ¿lo prometes?. La vida puede ser horrible, pero a veces también ocurren cosas inesperadas y fantásticas. Como esta. –Sonrió-. O como tu Albus.

Scorpius sonrió también al oír lo de Albus. Se había preguntado tantas veces qué habría opinado su madre de él… Y ahora lo sabía.

-¿Te gusta? –dijo, ilusionado.

-Sois una pareja perfecta –asintió ella, con evidente aprobación-. Todo lo que quiero es veros felices, ¿de acuerdo? A vosotros y a vuestro padre. Decídselo también a él, es muy importante. Y vosotros acordaos de eso cuando llegue el momento. Vuestro padre tiene derecho a ser feliz también. El pobre ha pasado tanto… Decidle que sea feliz.

-¿El abuelo está contigo? –preguntó Cassandra.

Su madre volvió a sonreír.

-Ahora sí. –Miró hacia atrás-. Debo marcharme.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-¿Ya?

-No, mamá, quédate un ratito más, si acabas de llegar…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento, he de irme. Pero antes, hay una última cosa que debo hacer. Scorpius, por favor, apártate un momento.

Scorpius obedeció, aún dispuesto a seguir tratando de convencerla para que prorrogara su sorprendente visita desde el Más Allá y vio cómo su madre se inclinaba hacia su hermana y empezaba a susurrarle algo al oído. Casi al momento, Cassandra puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a hablar con una voz extraña, resonante.

_-El mundo entero está en peligro,_

_Al centro de Todo el mal ha acudido._

_Están tras la pista de una gran espada;_

_La del Rey Cuervo, que guardan las hadas._

_Si la consiguen, todos habréis muerto, _

_La magia es testigo de que esto es cierto._

_Siete es la cifra que debéis reunir_

_Si una victoria queréis conseguir._

_Una que vive entre dos mundos._

_El semigigante será el segundo._

_Buscad también al de sangre más pura,_

_Será necesario en esta aventura._

_El cuarto, no hay duda, es el Elegido,_

_Y allá donde él luche, luchará su amigo. _

_La rubia centáuride es imprescindible;_

_Sin ella el triunfo no será posible._

_La séptima tiene visión en las manos, _

_Baza importante contra los villanos. _

_Llevaos el Sombrero, para acabar._

_Cuando llegue el momento, os ayudará._

_El mundo depende de todos vosotros,_

_Luchad con denuedo y salid victoriosos._

Cassandra parpadeó y miró a su alrededor con una ligera confusión.

-¿Qué?

Scorpius estaba totalmente estupefacto. Ver a su madre le había sacudido hasta lo más íntimo, pero aquello superaba con creces su capacidad de asimilación. ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar? ¿Aquello había sido una profecía? ¿Su hermana acababa de soltar una profecía? El resto de las chicas, que se habían ido a un rincón del cuarto para darles intimidad, estaban igual de atónitas que él.

-Enhorabuena, Cassandra, eres una profetisa –dijo su madre, con orgullo-. _Sabía_ que debía ponerte ese nombre.

-¿Qué? –repitió Cassandra, boquiabierta, mirando a su alrededor-. ¿He dicho una profecía?

Scorpius y su madre asintieron.

-Me siento muy orgullosa de haberte comunicado tu primera profecía, cariño. Espero que puedas decir muchas más y seas más competente que algunas que yo me sé.

-¿No me dirás tú las demás?

-No. Hoy hay una magia especial flotando en el aire. –Volvió a mirar hacia atrás-. Ahora sí, debo irme.

-No, mamá, espera…

-Os quiero mucho. Decídselo a todos, a los abuelos y a los tíos y a vuestros primos también.

Su madre empezó a desdibujarse.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó Scorpius.

-Y a vuestro padre. ¡Acordaos de todo lo que os he dicho!

Entonces, en cuestión de dos o tres segundos, su madre se convirtió en una nube plateada y se desvaneció en el aire como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Scorpius se quedó mirando el espacio que había dejado con una sensación de pánico y de pérdida subiéndole de nuevo por la garganta, pero Cassandra le abrazó y de pronto se vieron rodeados por un montón de chicas alteradas.

-¡Oh, Merlín!

-¡Hay que avisar a Zabini!

-¿A Zabini? ¡Esto no puede salir de aquí, es una ceremonia de tránsito!

-¡Y una mierda que no! ¿Es que no has oído la profecía? ¡Esto tienen que saberlo en el ministerio!

-Y hablaban del Elegido. Ese es Harry Potter. Y el semigigante.

-Hagrid.

-Madre mía, madre mía, ¡qué fuerte!

Scorpius empezó a pensar un poco menos en su madre y un poco más en la profecía, y eso le hizo sentirse más entero. Por supuesto que Zabini y todo el mundo debía enterarse del contenido de aquella profecía, era absurdo pensar lo contrario.

-Scorpius –dijo Winifred-, nosotras tenemos que terminar oficialmente la ceremonia antes de continuar y además en teoría no podemos hablar de esto con él. Ve a avisar a Zabini y dile que venga.

-De acuerdo.

Cassandra aún seguía abrazada a él. Scorpius le dio un beso en la coronilla antes de soltarse y salir de la habitación. Iba corriendo. La cara que iba a poner Zabini sería interesante de ver.


	26. Descifrando la profecía

**NdA**: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 26 **Descifrando la profecía**

Blaise estaba leyendo en la cama cuando oyó cómo llamaban a la puerta de sus habitaciones. Enseguida reconoció la voz de Scorpius y, sorprendido, se levantó, se puso su batín y fue a ver qué sucedía. ¿Habría alguien enfermo en el dormitorio de los chicos de quinto?

-¿Qué ocurre?

Scorpius estaba bastante alterado.

-¡Tiene que venir al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto, señor! ¡Estaban haciendo la ceremonia de tránsito de mi hermana y entonces ha aparecido mi madre y Cassandra ha emitido una profecía!

De todas las cosas que Blaise había esperado escuchar, aquella ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?

-Porque cuando han visto que aparecía mi madre me han llamado y me han dejado entrar y la he visto, profesor. –Sus ojos expresaron una felicidad que Blaise no le había visto desde lo de los Parásitos-. Hasta he podido hablar con ella. Y estaba delante cuando Cassandra ha empezado a hablar del peligro que corremos todos.

Blaise comprendió que no podía ser una broma, no si Scorpius mezclaba a su madre en aquel asunto y echó a caminar rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de Morrigan y las demás. Una profecía, por las pelotas de Merlín… Y hablaba de un peligro, por lo que decía Scorpius. Aquella iba a ser una noche movidita.

La puerta del dormitorio de las de quinto ya estaba abierta y algunas niñas los esperaban fuera. Entre ellas estaba Cassandra, quien parecía bastante entera, dadas las circunstancias, aunque sin duda todo aquello tenía que estar resultándole un poco abrumador.

-Está bien, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

Las chicas miraron a otra parte nerviosamente o se mordieron los labios.

-Nosotras no podemos hablar, señor –contestó Winifred, en tono de disculpa-. ¿Qué le ha contado Scorpius?

-Que ha aparecido su madre y que la señorita Malfoy ha emitido una profecía.

-No miente, señor. ¿No le ha dicho sobre qué?

-No.

Winifred le dirigió a Scorpius una mirada que habría levantado a un muerto. Él se apresuró a contestar.

-Hablaba de que el mundo está en peligro porque alguien ha ido en busca de la espada de unas hadas o no sé qué y daba una lista de las siete personas que debían ir a impedirlo.

Las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, bueno, más o menos.

Cassandra meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Yo no me acuerdo de nada.

Blaise pensó a toda prisa.

-Bien, señor Malfoy, señorita Malfoy, iremos a consultarlo con la directora. Las profecías son una cosa muy seria y el ministerio querrá saber de esta. –Pensó en su contenido-. Seguro que en particular quiere saber de esta.

Después de ordenarles a las otras chicas que se fueran a sus dormitorios y no les dijeran a las demás ni media palabra de lo que había sucedido se fue con los dos hermanos Malfoy hacia el laberinto que conducía al vestíbulo del castillo. A Blaise le dio la sensación, a juzgar por las sonrisas y los cuchicheos que intercambiaban, que en esos momentos lo que tenían en la cabeza era la aparición de su madre, no la profecía.

-Habéis pasado por una experiencia bastante inusual –les comentó amablemente, sin dejar de caminar.

Ellos sonrieron.

-Profesor, ¿podríamos hablar luego con nuestro padre? –preguntó Scorpius-. Él querrá saberlo y además nuestra madre nos ha dado un mensaje para él. Y no es lo mismo por carta.

-Ya hablaremos –dijo Blaise-. Lo primero es la profecía.

Ninguno de los dos pareció entusiasmado con su respuesta, pero parecieron entenderlo porque no protestaron.

-Señor, al padre de Albus también lo llaman a veces el Elegido, ¿verdad?

-Antes sí, ahora menos. ¿Por qué?

-Es uno de los que mencionaban en la profecía. Y también a Hagrid, creo, porque hablaban de un semigigante.

-Bueno, vosotros no os preocupéis por eso.

Scorpius le estuvo contando lo que recordaba mientras hacían el resto del camino. Blaise no sabía qué pensar… Harry Potter de nuevo… ¡Y Hagrid! Y una centáuride, al parecer. Bien, no envidiaba al tipo que tuviera que ir a convencerla de que se uniera a una partida de magos, eso seguro. Por lo que sabía de profecías, la de Cassandra debía de haber aparecido en el Departamento de Misterios y cualquiera de los afectados, como el mismo Potter, al parecer, sería capaz de escucharla para poder averiguar exactamente qué decía. En todo caso, Draco también podía usar la Legeremancia en Scorpius. Ellos sabrían qué hacer. ¿Y quién sería el Rey Cuervo? No le sonaba de nada.

Cuando McGonagall les abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones, era evidente que estaba recién despertada, con su largo cabello gris recogido en una trenza.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo, mirando a los dos Malfoy con preocupación.

Blaise se lo contó y la directora, después de un momento de pasmo, se puso manos a la obra. Primero hizo que todos fueran a su despacho y desde allí contactó con el ministerio. También se las apañó para avisar con un patronus a Sybill Trelawney. Cassandra la vio llegar con expresión claramente aprensiva. Su apariencia en camisón, gorro de dormir y bata de flores, desde luego, era una visión espantosa.

-Mi Ojo Interior me ha dicho que me necesitabas, querida –anunció, como si la directora no la hubiera llamado.

-Siento haberte despertado, Sybill, pero parece ser que la señorita Malfoy ha emitido una profecía y me gustaría saber tu opinión.

Aquella loca miró a Cassandra con deleite.

-Oh, querida niña… ¿Tú también tienes el don? Pero, ¿por qué nunca te he visto en mi clase?

-No quiero ir a Adivinación –dijo Cassandra, algo mortificada-. Quiero seguir yendo a Aritmancia y a Astronomía.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿por qué no le describe a la profesora qué pasó?-sugirió McGonagall.

Scorpius le describió de nuevo lo que había sucedido y Sybill meditó durante unos segundos, durante los cuales consiguió no parecer completamente estúpida.

-No puedo estar segura sin haber escuchado la profecía con exactitud, pero la encuentro algo inusual. Una profecía puede avisar de un peligro, pero no es normal que dé instrucciones sobre cómo combatirlo. Quizás las condiciones no eran las corrientes debido a las… circunstancias.

-¿Hay algo que debamos hacer? –preguntó Minerva.

Sybill miró a Cassandra con avidez.

-Sería interesante ver si es capaz de adivinar el futuro con otros métodos.

-No me interesa, gracias –dijo la niña, cruzándose de brazos.

Blaise tuvo la sensación de que Cassandra lo hacía, sobre todo, porque le daba vergüenza que la relacionaran demasiado con Trelawney. Igual la pobre se pensaba que iba a terminar convertida en un espantajo ridículo como la profesora de Adivinación. Pero ser capaz de ver realmente el futuro era un don escaso y valioso y si Cassandra lo tenía, que estaba por ver, no debía renunciar a ello por una chiquillada. Sin embargo, aquel no era el momento de decidirlo. Y era probable que Draco consiguiera convencerla con más rapidez y menos esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de eso mañana? Deduzco que Cassandra no corre ningún peligro inmediato por el hecho de ser capaz de emitir profecías.

-Claro que no.

-En ese caso, no hay por qué tomar medidas ahora, ¿no es cierto?

Las dos mujeres asintieron y McGonagall llamó a uno de los elfos y le pidió que le preparara té y chocolate caliente, que tomaron mientras esperaban a la gente del ministerio. Estos no tardaron demasiado y al cabo de un rato, Potter, una auror llamada Robards y un par de Inefables estaban allí, escuchando la historia de Scorpius.

-¿Estás seguro de que dijo "el Elegido"? –le preguntó Potter.

-Sí.

No parecía extático ante la idea de lanzarse a aquella nueva aventura.

-Bien… Gracias por el aviso. Intentaremos descifrar a qué se refiere lo antes posible. –Su expresión se dulcificó un poco-. Scorpius, Cassandra, me alegra mucho que hayáis podido hablar con vuestra madre. ¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, gracias, señor Potter –contestó Scorpius-. Ha sido fantástico verla, aunque haya sido tan poco.

-Genial… En fin, debemos irnos. Nos pasaremos por el Departamento de Misterios para escuchar la profecía palabra por palabra.

Los aurores y los Inefables se marcharon. McGonagall dijo que ya no había motivo para que ellos anduvieran despiertos y Blaise, que estaba de acuerdo, acompañó a los dos hermanos de vuelta a las mazmorras. Los Malfoy, sin embargo, le recordaron de nuevo que querían hablar con su padre. Normalmente se habrían limitado a pedir que les dejara usar la Red Flú para ponerse en contacto con Malfoy manor, pero Scorpius no se acercaba ni a las chimeneas normales y Cassandra, como muchos en el mundo mágico, todavía recelaba de la Red Flú. Él mismo no sentía muchos deseos de usarla. Lo que querían, directamente, era que le ordenara a Wobby que fuera a Malfoy manor a despertar a su padre y que este atravesara rápidamente la Red Flú de Blaise, suponiendo que a esas horas de la noche no habría hipotéticos Parásitos al acecho y que en cualquier caso, en sólo un par de segundos no serían capaces de atraparlo porque les pillaría por sorpresa.

-Es la idea más ridícula que he oído en mi vida. Y además está prohibido que entre gente ajena al colegio, especialmente sin el consentimiento de la directora.

-Por favor, profesor… -dijo Cassandra-. Tenemos que hablar con él, pero no queremos hacerlo por Red Flú.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero creo que podéis esperar hasta mañana. Le mandaré una carta con Wobby en cuanto me despierte y lo arreglaré para que podáis hablar con él antes de las clases. No hay necesidad de causarle un infarto despertándolo casi a las dos de la mañana, ¿verdad? ¿No veis que lo primero que pensará cuando vea a Wobby es que os ha pasado algo malo a alguno de los dos?

-Pero es nuestra madre…

-Lo sé, Cassandra, pero créeme, es mejor mañana.

-Nuestro padre querrá saberlo ahora –dijo entonces Scorpius.

-Mañana. Y Scorpius, recuerda lo que han dicho los aurores. Puedes contar lo de tu madre y puedes contar que tu hermana ha emitido una profecía, pero cuantos menos detalles des, mejor, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor –contestó de mala gana.

Lo mejor que podían hacer ahora todos era descansar.

* * *

Harry había sacado de la cama a Kingsley y a Hermione. Los dos estaban con él, además de unos cuantos Inefables, cuando entró al Departamento de Misterio, se acercó a la Sala en la que atesoraban las profecías y tomó en sus manos la más reciente, emitida menos de dos horas antes.

Cuando la escuchó, sintió un estremecimiento.

-Hablaremos dentro de unas horas –dijo uno de los Inefables, antes de marcharse con todos los suyos.

Harry se giró hacia Hermione y el ministro.

-¿Qué pensáis?

-Vamos a hablar a otro sitio –sugirió Kingsley.

Los tres echaron a andar hacia otras partes más acogedoras del ministerio. Hermione, sin embargo, no fue capaz de esperar hasta haber salido de aquel Departamento.

-¿Os suena de algo la espada del Rey Cuervo?

-No –contestó Kingsley.

Ella hizo un ruido de incredulidad.

-No puedo creer que haya otra profecía.

Harry tuvo que darle la razón. Desde que había oído en el despacho de McGonagall que podía estar implicado se había sentido extraño, como si tuviera de nuevo quince años y hubiera vuelto a saber que su futuro estaba escrito. No era agradable. Y Hagrid… Y Ron o quizás Hermione… Ellos también tendrían que arriesgar su vida. Aceptaba que tuviera que hacerlo él, porque era auror y su trabajo consistía en eso, pero ¿por qué ellos? Hagrid era guardabosques y Ron era comerciante. No tenían por qué salir a enfrentarse al mal, fuera quienes fueran.

Shacklebolt preparó una tetera y se acomodaron en su despacho.

-Bien, veamos que podemos deducir nosotros… Hay tres nombres bastante claros. Está claro que el Elegido eres tú, Harry. Tu amigo tiene que ser Hermione o Ron. Y el semigigante es Hagrid, es el único que hay ahora mismo en Gran Bretaña. En cuanto a la sangre más pura… eso no será muy difícil de descifrar, cualquier sangrepura de familia antigua lo sabrá.

Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Podría ser Draco?

Kingsley meneó la cabeza.

-Es posible, no lo sé. Los Malfoy son una de las familias más antiguas del país, eso desde luego. Pero yo no sé genealogías. –Se quedó ensimismado unos segundos mientras Harry rogaba para que no fuera Draco. No quería verlo mezclado en aquello también-. Y mañana a primera hora enviaré a alguien a que hable con los centauros. No va a ser fácil convencerlos de que una de ellos debe unirse a esa misión. Pero no tengo ni idea de quiénes pueden ser las otras dos mujeres. ¿Se os ocurre algo a vosotros?

Harry intentó pensar algo, pero tenía la cabeza demasiado alborotada.

-No –dijo Hermione-. Una nacida entre dos mundos… Ni idea. Quizás sea una mestiza. Y la otra tiene "visión en las manos". ¿Qué querrá decir con eso? ¿Visiones al tocar algún objeto?

-Es probable –contestó Kingsley.

Hermione se mordió los labios, con una expresión que decía que estaba pensando intensamente.

-Y la primera parte del poema… ¿De verdad no hay ningún cuento mágico que hable del Rey Cuervo?

-Si lo hay, yo no lo conozco –dijo el ministro.

-Está bien… Dejemos eso… También hablan del centro de todo. ¿Qué es el centro de todo? ¿El centro del mundo? Porque hablan del mundo entero. No se estarán refiriendo al núcleo terrestre, ¿verdad?

-¿Eso no es una película? –preguntó Harry.

-Es un libro en realidad. Pero no tiene ni pies ni cabeza desde un punto de vista científico. No, no tiene sentido que tengáis que ir al núcleo terrestre. Os moriríais mucho antes de llegar incluso con magia, es absurdo.

-Pongamos que son los Parásitos, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Harry-. Son nuestros villanos más probables. Y están haciéndonos daño a nosotros, a los británicos. Quizás hable del centro del país.

Hermione arrugó un poco la nariz.

-¿Como Leeds, por ejemplo?

No era una localización muy glamourosa para que pasaran cosas, pero al menos estaba por el centro. Los tres pasaron un buen rato proponiendo opciones: que se tratara de Nueva York –porque era el centro del mundo muggle según Hermione- o de Gringotts –porque era el centro del mundo mágico británico según Shacklebolt- o a Lichenstein –porque allí estaba la sede de la Confederación Internacional de Magia según el propio Harry-. Era difícil saberlo sin pruebas. Harry no sabía qué métodos tendrían los Inefables para identificar con certeza a las personas de las que hablaba la profecía, pero tenía la sensación de que si él, Hermione y Kingsley conseguían dar con ese "centro de todo" lo sabrían aunque no tuvieran evidencias que lo probaran.

-Mirad, lo que está claro es que tiene que ser un sitio donde haya magia –dijo Kingsley-. La espada esa está guardada por hadas. No es que haya hadas en cualquier sitio.

-Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío –exclamó Hermione de pronto.

Harry comprendió que acababa de pensar en un sitio muy,_ muy _bueno.

-¿Qué? –dijo con impaciencia.

-¿Cómo hemos sido tan tontos? El centro de todo… ¡Es Ávalon! ¡Han ido a Ávalon!

-¿Ávalon? –repitió Kingsley, con dudas. Pero a Harry le parecieron las dudas de un hombre que no quería creer porque esa opción era demasiado horrible-. La espada que se guarda allí es… -Cerró los ojos-. Oh, Merlín…

Harry lo comprendió también.

-Merlín, no –dijo con suave fatalidad-. Arturo. Han ido en busca de Excalibur.

* * *

Los Inefables habían alcanzado esa conclusión por su cuenta, incluso habían encontrado un viejo poema medieval en el que llamaban a Arturo por ese sobrenombre, el Rey Cuervo. Eran conscientes del peligro que suponía que Excalibur cayera en malas manos. Su dueño tendría poder para reinar en Inglaterra sobre magos y muggles por igual. Encajaba con lo que Melody les había contado. Ese era el nuevo plan de los Parásitos.

Mientras ellos seguían identificando a los protagonistas de la profecía, Harry había llamado a más aurores y los había puesto a trabajar. Según se decía había varios caminos hacia Ávalon, pero muchos se habían perdido con el paso del tiempo. En la actualidad, sólo se conocían dos, uno en Stonehenge y otro en el Bosque Prohibido. Los aurores fueron a examinarlos y volvieron con noticias desalentadoras: ambas entradas estaban bloqueadas con magia muy poderosa. Estaban seguros de poder desbloquearlas, pero auguraban que podía llevarles semanas. Y ese era un tiempo del que probablemente no disponían.

Eran sólo las cuatro y media de la mañana y cada vez había más gente en el ministerio. En medio de toda aquella emergencia, Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía que llamar a Draco, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo descubrió que alguien, quizás el propio Kingsley, ya se le había adelantado. Allí estaba, hablando con Marcus Belby, Harry se preguntó si ya sabría lo de Cassandra y Astoria, pero a juzgar por su cara, aún no se lo habían contado.

-Eh, Draco…

-Harry, hola, estoy alucinando con todo esto. ¿Esos cabrones han ido a por Excalibur?

-Eso parece.

-La madre que los parió… ¿Cómo lo habéis averiguado?

Harry le dirigió una mirada a Marcus para que le dejara hablar a él.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi despacho un momento?

Draco le siguió y Harry lo condujo hasta allí, contento de disponer de cinco minutos libres en medio de aquella locura.

-Antes de nada, tú dominas las genealogías y eso, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, cuando ya lo tenía sentado en una de las sillas.

-Es la tradición.

-¿Quién dirías que es el sangrepura más sangrepura ahora mismo? -Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se echó a reír sin que Harry pudiera entender qué tenía de gracioso-. ¿Qué?

Draco aún tardó unos segundos en poder contestar.

-Vaya pregunta, Harry.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… esa es LA pregunta. Hay sólo unos cuantos candidatos probables, claro, es imposible que gente como los Parkinson puedan serlo, pero… vamos, imagínate una habitación llena de madres con sus bebés y pídeles que decidan cuál es el más guapo.

-¿Tú eres uno de esos candidatos?

-Oh, claro. Hay registros de un Black mago en 1121 y de un Malfoy, en Francia, en 874. De hecho, se piensa que mis antepasados mágicos aún son más remotos, al menos hasta la Antigua Roma.

A Harry le preocupaba mucho que Draco fuera uno de los siete elegidos por la profecía, pero el siguiente paso lógico a aquel razonamiento aún le pareció más inquietante.

-Entonces… ¿Scorpius y Cassandra aún son más sangrepuras que tú?

La idea de llevar a uno de los dos niños a la expedición era estremecedora.

-Bueno, no. Los Greengrass llegaron a nuestro mundo en el siglo XVII. Scorpius y Cassandra, desde luego, son sangrepuras, con ancestros mágicos que se pierden en la noche de los tiempos, pero tienen sangre muggle relativamente reciente. No es lo mismo antigüedad que pureza. Pero, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Harry suspiró.

-Ha habido una profecía, por eso sabemos más o menos lo que planean. –Draco no ocultó su sorpresa-. La profecía también daba una lista de las siete personas que tenían que tratar de impedir que se hicieran con Excalibur. Parece ser que yo soy una de ellas. Y la profecía decía que la sangre más pura también sería necesaria.

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de las implicaciones, su expresión se volvió grave, pensativa. Harry pensó que no parecía demasiado entusiasmado, pero a la vez ¿cuándo había rechazado una posibilidad de vengarse de los Parásitos?

-Y crees que puedo ser yo…

-No lo sé… Los Inefables están en ello.

Draco se quedó mirando un punto perdido en la lejanía.

-La sangre más pura… Quizás sea una metáfora. Ya sabes, como el alma más pura y esas tonterías.

-Eso espero –dijo Harry casi sin pensar, lo cual le valió una mirada punzante de Draco-. Seguramente será peligroso. ¿Y si te pasara algo? Tus hijos se quedarían sin nadie.

Probablemente Draco ya había pensado en ello porque no discutió.

-¿Qué decía de ti?

-"El cuarto, sin duda, será el Elegido".

Draco dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Ya, sólo faltaba la foto.

-Supongo. –Todavía no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto era demasiado complicado. No le disgustaba en absoluto la idea de luchar contra los Parásitos, era el hecho de estar implicado en otra profecía lo que le repelía.

Draco lo miró durante unos segundos.

- Ya estamos metidos en esto, ¿no? Y no pueden conseguir esa espada. Serían imparables.

Harry asintió.

-Lo sé.

-¿Tienes una copia de la profecía?

-Sí, pero antes de que la leas, hay otra cosa que debes saber.

-¿Hay más?

Harry volvió a suspirar, realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo se iba a tomar Draco la noticia.

-La persona que ha emitido la profecía… ha sido Cassandra, tu hija.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabías que iba a celebrar esta noche su ceremonia de tránsito?

-Sí, nos ha llegado su carta justo cuando nos íbamos a dormir.

-Ha tenido la profecía durante la ceremonia –explicó, saltándose la parte de Astoria-. Se lo han contado a Zabini, Zabini se lo ha contado a McGonagall y nos han llamado a nosotros. Supongo que si no te han dicho nada ha sido porque ya era tarde cuando nos hemos ido, pasaba de la una, y han pensado que era mejor esperar a mañana. Cassandra está perfectamente, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Joder… -dijo, pasándose las manos por el pelo-. Es la primera Malfoy con ese don… Algún Black lo había tenido siglos atrás, pero ningún Malfoy… ¿No perdió el conocimiento? ¿Llegó a levitar?

-No, ni perdió el conocimiento ni levitó. Aunque no se acuerda de haber dicho nada. Pero eso debe ser normal. Yo estaba delante cuando Trelawney anunció la resurrección de Voldemort y a ella le pasó lo mismo, no fue consciente de haber emitido una profecía.

Draco asintió vagamente, aunque era obvio que aún se encontraba bastante alterado por la noticia, más de lo que había estado al oír lo de Excalibur.

-Bien… Bien… Voy a matar a Blaise, debería habérmelo dicho.

Harry pensó que Blaise corría un peligro aún mayor. Y él mismo. Cuando Draco se enterara de lo de Astoria… Pero ¿cómo iba a decírselo él? Esa noticia le pertenecía a Scorpius y Cassandra.

-Draco, en la ceremonia pasó algo más, algo bueno, no te preocupes, pero Blaise te lo contará mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Deberías llamarlo a Hogwarts cuando creas que vaya a estar despierto.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad y cierta alarma. Estaba claro que a pesar de los intentos de Harry por tranquilizarlo al respecto, los sobresaltos que ya se había llevado le habían puesto un poco a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué más ha pasado?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa para que viera que no había nada que temer.

-No te lo puedo decir yo. Pero tienes mi palabra de que no es nada malo. Creo que te gustará mucho.

Y a pesar de su sonrisa, por dentro no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa tristeza. Scorpius había dejado entrever que su madre tenía un mensaje para Draco, y Harry no dudaba que ese mensaje sería algo del estilo de "siempre te querré". ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Era lo que Hermione le diría a Ron si muriera y regresara un par de años después en una visita como aquella. Y Harry sabía que cuando Draco escuchara aquello, jamás_, jamás_ se embarcaría en una relación con alguien. Astoria siempre estaría viva para él, esperándole.

-De acuerdo –dijo Draco, cediendo un poco a regañadientes-. Le llamaré luego.

Harry le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Vamos a ver cómo está todo.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando los Inefables salieron del agujero en el que se escondían y se dispusieron a compartir lo que habían averiguado con los demás. Para entonces los ánimos estaban más que caldeados. El hecho de que las únicas dos entradas conocidas a Ávalon estuvieran bloqueadas tenía a todo el mundo de los nervios y a Draco no le importaba reconocer que él se incluía en el grupo. Esperaba como un loco que los Inefables fueran capaces de ofrecer una alternativa, porque si no iban a estar bien, bien jodidos. ¿Cómo iban a impedir que se hicieran con Excalibur si ni siquiera eran capaces de ir tras ellos?

-Bien –dijo madam Shadows-, empecemos por lo más importante. Hemos encontrado menciones a otra entrada a Ávalon, una custodiada por los Ablake. Se trata de una familia de sangrepuras, descendientes de los du Lac, que se extinguieron en el siglo XVII. Seguiremos investigando hasta dar con ella, pero recomendamos que pongan en alerta a todas las familias antiguas, ya sean sangrepuras o mestizas, para que pregunten a los cuadros de sus antepasados. Cualquier detalle puede ser vital.

Draco hizo una lista mental de los Malfoy y los Black de esa época.

-No sabemos de cuánto tiempo disponemos –dijo Shacklebolt, en tono de advertencia-. Por lo que sabemos, los Parásitos, si es que se trata de ellos, entraron en Ávalon poco después del golpe en la Red Flú. Nos llevan cuatro semanas de ventaja.

-Sabemos todo eso –replicó madam Shadows-. También hemos identificado a todas las criaturas y seres humanos que se mencionan en la profecía.

Shadows empezó a dar la lista. Harry era el primero. Pobre, ¿cómo no? Pero Draco, que estaba fatalmente convencido de que también formaba parte de aquel grupo, no podía dejar de sentirse aliviado también porque confiaba en él, confiaba en sus posibilidades de salir victorioso. En esas situaciones daba lo mejor de sí. Luego fue Ron Weasley. Draco se esforzó en mantener el rostro impasible. Habría preferido a Granger con diferencia, a Weasley seguía teniéndolo atravesado. Y Harry estaría todo el día pegado a ese imbécil y no le prestaría atención a él.

Granger parecía coincidir con él, al menos en lo de que habría preferido salir escogida ella. Su expresión se había vuelto preocupada, como la de Arthur Weasley. Draco pensó en la frase de la profecía que hacía referencia al amigo del Elegido y supuso que Weasley, sin embargo, no se sentiría igual. Probablemente se sentiría contento de poder estar allí, cubriéndole las espaldas a Harry.

La Jefa de los Inefables dijo el nombre de la centáuride, que aún estaba por convencer, y luego otro que hizo que Harry diera un respingo.

-¿Luna Scamander? –exclamó en voz alta-. ¿Por qué?

-Fue concebida en Ávalon –explicó Shadows-, es la que vive entre dos mundos.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas, si lo piensas bien… -Harry parecía desalentado, como si la hubieran mandado al matadero-. No es una florecilla delicada, puedes creerme. Yo la vi plantándoles cara a los Carrow.

Habían dicho ya el nombre de Hagrid y el siguiente fue el suyo. Aunque una parte de él lo esperaba, se sintió como si lo hubieran vuelto a marcar. Pero esta vez era para bien, ¿no era cierto? Señalado como uno de los héroes. Con Harry, la comadreja, Hagrid y Lovegood. Merlín… Daba vértigo. Y se sentía como dividido. Podía temer esa misión, pero también estaba impaciente por encontrarse con esos cabrones cara a cara. Quería venganza. No era tan fácil sentir miedo y ser un cobarde cuando estabas lleno de rabia y de deseos de ver a tus enemigos realmente muertos. Harry le lanzó una mirada de preocupación de las suyas, pero Draco no quería pensar en lo que podía salir mal, sino en lo que tenían que hacer.

Elizabeth Mallet, la mujer con visión en las manos, cerraba la lista. Draco no había oído hablar de ella en su vida y no era el único, pero los Inefables dijeron que era una Hufflepuff de veintiséis años, sangremuggle, que vivía en el mundo muggle.

-Está bien… -murmuró Shacklebolt, casi para sí mismo-, considerando que no podemos hacer nada hasta que no consigamos entrar en Ávalon, la identidad de los siete elegidos se mantendrá oculta. No podemos evitar que la gente haga sus conclusiones en algunos casos, pero no hace falta pintarles a todos una diana en el pecho.

-¿Es realmente inevitable que se filtre lo de la profecía? –preguntó el patriarca de los Weasley.

-Hay catorce testigos –contestó el ministro.

-Pero sucedió durante un momento un poco… especial –dijo la auror Segal-. En teoría no pueden hablar de lo que pasó.

Draco frunció ligeramente las cejas, dándose cuenta de que en realidad era extraño que ellos hubieran llegado a enterarse así. Las mujeres que participaban en las ceremonias de tránsito no hablaban de lo que sucedía en ellas. Podían haber hecho una excepción al tratarse de algo tan grave, pero aun así… era raro.

-Pueden hablar con otras mujeres que hayan pasado por esa ceremonia –dijo entonces-. Al menos un montón de brujas sangrepuras lo sabrán todo mañana por la noche.

-Siempre será mejor que verlo en las páginas de El Profeta –repuso Arthur Weasley.

-Está bien, si tenéis razón, más a mi favor –dijo Kinsgley-. Hablaremos con los implicados cuando encontremos el modo de entrar en Ávalon. Pero eso es ahora lo más importante. Hay que hacer cualquier cosa por entrar allí. Por nosotros y por toda Inglaterra.

**NdA2.** El sobrenombre de "Rey Cuervo" para hablar del rey Arturo está sacado del libro "Jonathan Strange y el señor Norris", de Susanna Clarke.


	27. Corre la noticia

**NdA**: ¡Muchas gracias!

Capítulo 27 **Corre la noticia**

Aunque el desayuno en Hogwarts no era hasta las ocho de la mañana, a partir de las seis y media o de las siete ya se dejaba que los alumnos salieran de sus salas comunes. Los más estudiosos iban a la biblioteca y en ocasiones se organizaba algún entrenamiento de quidditch antes de desayunar. Albus, que no había dormido en toda la noche, no se lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado en dirección a las mazmorras.

Sabía que había pasado algo gordo en Slytherin y que Scorpius y Cassandra habían estado implicados. Había visto todas sus idas y venidas con el Mapa del Merodeador. Había imaginado que Cassandra estaba celebrando su ceremonia de tránsito, había visto cómo llamaban a Scorpius, había visto cómo éste llamaba a Zabini, cómo los dos hermanos iban con su profesor a reunirse con McGonagall, cómo se les unía Trelawney y cómo llegaban los aurores, su propio padre incluido. La presencia de la profesora de Adivinación sugería que alguien, probablemente Cassandra, había tenido una visión o algo así, una visión sobre algo tan serio que habían llamado a los aurores. Albus sabía que Scorpius estaba bien y por eso había sido capaz de quedarse en su cuarto y no salir de la Torre de Gryffindor para ir a visitarlo en mitad de la noche, pero ahora que ya empezaba a amanecer y dejaba de estar prohibido, sencillamente tenía que averiguar qué había pasado.

Albus se plantó en la entrada a las mazmorras, junto a la armadura, y llamó a Wobby con toda la concentración de la que fue capaz. Scorpius siempre le había dicho que el elfo tenía órdenes de obedecerlo y protegerlo con tanta premura como si fuera un Malfoy; a ver si era cierto. Y debía de serlo, porque a los pocos segundos, el elfo apareció a su lado.

-Wobby se siente honrado de saludar al señorito Albus. ¿Qué puede hacer Wobby por el novio del amo Scorpius?

-Hola, Wobby. Siento molestarte, pero necesito que vayas al dormitorio de Scorpius, le despiertes y le digas que estoy aquí y que tengo que hablar con él urgentemente.

-Wobby lo hará enseguida.-El elfo desapareció y apareció poco después-. El amo Scorpius dice que estará aquí en un momento.

Albus forzó una sonrisa en dirección al elfo, aunque no sabía aún si habría muchos motivos para sonreír.

-Gracias, Wobby. Ya puedes marcharte.

La criatura le dirigió una mirada de adoración y desapareció. Albus apoyó la espalda en la pared, tan cansado como impaciente. Estaba claro que Scorpius se encontraba físicamente bien, si no lo habrían llevado a la enfermería, pero había otras maneras de estar mal. Y tenía que haber sido algo muy gordo: no sólo habían avisado a los aurores de guardia, su propio padre había salido de la cama a mitad noche para ir a Hogwarts.

La espera se le hizo eterna, pero por fin oyó un chirrido que anunciaba que alguien estaba moviendo la armadura. Albus se dispuso a recibir a Scorpius.

-Eh, Al…

Scorpius tenía una cara de sueño terrible, pero sonreía un poco y lo primero que hizo fue darle un beso.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Albus-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hacía mi padre en Hogwarts?

-¿Cómo sabes…? Ah, el Mapa. –Albus asintió-. Al, cuando te lo cuente vas a alucinar. Ya sabes que mi hermana celebraba ayer su ceremonia de tránsito, ¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó, fijándose en cómo le brillaban los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que eso no sucedía.

-Yo estaba ya en la cama y de pronto vino Diana a buscarme para que fuera allí. No sé qué habían hecho esas locas, pero… mi madre estaba allí, Al. Mi _madre_.

-¿Qué? –exclamó con incredulidad. Había imaginado muchas posibilidades, pero aquella no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Scorpius asintió, sonriente.

-Estaba allí, casi como un fantasma, pero algo más sólida. No podíamos tocarla, pero tampoco podíamos ver a través de ella. Y daba calor, en vez de frío. Y habló con nosotros, con Cassandra y conmigo. –Tragó saliva-. Al, fue… No puedes ni imaginártelo.

Albus le abrazó con fuerza y notó cómo Scorpius le devolvía el abrazo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Me alegro tanto de que hayas podido verla…

-Estaba tan guapa, Al… La echo tanto de menos… –dijo, con la boca apretada contra su hombro. Albus le besó la sien y Scorpius se separó de él con ojos algo enrojecidos-. Y le gustas, Al, dijo que hacemos una pareja perfecta.

Albus sonrió.

-Ella también me gustaba a mí. –Scorpius suspiró, evidentemente feliz, y Albus le besó en los labios, contento por él. No podía creer que hubiera tenido tanta suerte, que se le hubiera aparecido el espíritu de su madre o lo que fuera. Esas ceremonias de tránsito debían de manejar una magia impresionante. Aun así, había algo que no entendía-. Pero Scorp, ¿por qué avisasteis a los aurores? Lo vi en el Mapa.

Scorpius dejó de sonreír y se puso muy serio.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa. Pasó algo más.

Y entonces le habló de la profecía, de la mención al Elegido. Albus se quedó de piedra, anonadado por la noticia. ¿Su padre? ¿Su padre tenía que ir tras esos malvados, que seguro que eran los jodidos Parásitos, para evitar que se hicieran con la espada de ese Rey Cuervo?

-Joder…

-Lo siento –dijo Scorpius-. Pero ya verás como no le pasa nada. Tu padre es el Chico-que-vivió. Si pudo con Voldemort seguro que puede con esos cabrones. Son unos hijos de puta, pero no son magos poderosos.

Albus trató de tranquilizarse, pero se había puesto nervioso. No le gustaba nada eso de que su padre se viera envuelto en una misión especial. Seguro que era peligroso. Su padre era auror, no era la primera vez que corría peligro, pero con una profecía de por medio parecía más grave.

-¡Es una puta mierda!

Scorpius le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

-Ya lo sé. Lo siento –repitió-. Joder, igual no tendría que haberte dicho nada.

-No, prefiero que me lo hayas contado –dijo, casi a regañadientes. Era tentador desear la ignorancia, pero no la quería.

-Se supone que el contenido de la profecía es un secreto. Tu padre y McGonagall me pidieron que no se lo dijera a nadie. Pero si tú supieras algo así de mi padre, querría que me lo contaras. –Scorpius le acarició el pelo, la mejilla-. No te preocupes, Al. Tu padre estará bien. Y además conseguirá que no se lleven la espada esa. Él es bueno para esas cosas. Y no estará solo.

Albus se pasó las manos por el cabello, intentando calmarse una vez más.

-¿Quién más irá con él? ¿Qué decía la profecía de los demás?

Scorpius lo miró dubitativamente un segundo y Albus frunció las cejas para aclararle que quería saberlo y quería saberlo ya.

-¿Quién es el mejor amigo de tu padre?

-Mi tío Ron.

-Creo que él también irá –dijo en una voz baja que, sin embargo, resonó con peso en el estómago de Albus-. Hablaba del amigo del Elegido. Y Hagrid, él también. A no ser que haya más semigigantes por ahí.

Albus resopló: su padre, su tío Ron, Hagrid…

-¿Alguien más?

-Una centáuride. Quizás sea esa que vimos en el Bosque hace un par de años. No reconocí a los demás. Hablaban de alguien que había nacido entre dos mundos, de alguien que tenía visión en las manos y de la persona con la sangre más… pura.

Scorpius se había quedado con una expresión extraña en la cara al decir esa última palabra y Albus comprendió al momento por qué.

-¿Puede ser alguien de tu familia?

-No lo sé –dijo, con preocupación-. Los Black y los Malfoy son sangrepuras desde hace siglos. Joder, qué idiota, ¿cómo no lo he pensado antes?

-¿No puedes saberlo con esas genealogías que estudias?

-No sé… Puede que sí, pero tampoco son seguras al cien por cien. Aunque no había tantas infidelidades como dicen algunas personas, tampoco se puede afirmar que algo así no pasara nunca, así que si alguna mujer tuvo un hijo con un amante sangremuggle o mestizo y se lo coló al marido…

Parecía desalentado; la alegría que había brillado en sus ojos al hablar de su madre había desaparecido. Albus lo lamentó sinceramente; ¿es que no podían conseguir ni un maldito descanso?

-Igual no es nadie de tu familia, Scorpius. Puede que sea un Bagnold o un Withers. Ellos también son familias muy antiguas, ¿no?

-Sí –reconoció, aunque no parecía muy convencido. Albus le apretó la mano-. Mi padre va a venir a Hogwarts esta mañana para que le contemos lo de mi madre. Igual él sabe algo.

-Ya verás, estarán bien. Aunque fuera tu padre o quien sea… Tú lo has dicho, ¿no? Podrán impedir que los Parásitos se lleven esa espada.

Scorpius se mordió los labios unos segundos y asintió.

-Sí… Sí, es verdad. –Le miró con más convicción-. La profecía lo decía. Si van los siete que tocan, tendrán éxito.

Albus suspiró para sus adentros y se preguntó quién estaba consolando a quién. Pero esperaba que no hubiera ningún Malfoy implicado. Scorpius ya había sufrido bastante.

Debía tener fe. En los héroes, en su padre. Los Parásitos no merecían ganar. Y su padre había demostrado con creces que era el mejor mago de Gran Bretaña.

Lo conseguiría.

* * *

Cuando Draco llegó a Malfoy manor eran casi las siete de la mañana. Sentía la cabeza pesada, pero no tenía sueño. ¿Cómo iba a tenerlo, con todo lo que había pasado aquella noche? Sabiendo que había sucios Parásitos en la sagrada Ávalon tratando de poner sus garras en Excalibur… Merlín, Merlín, eran bestias, peores que bestias, no respetaban nada. Sólo le faltaba escuchar que violaban niños y después se los comían.

Su madre y su tía salieron a recibirle, las dos todavía en bata y camisón. Debían de haberle ordenado a algún elfo que las avisara de su llegada.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Puedes contárnoslo?

Draco, que no sentía muchas ganas de decirle a su madre que acababa de ser señalado por una profecía para vérselas con los Parásitos, consiguió posponer el momento diciendo que primero tenía que ir a Hogwarts. Más allá de la excusa, quería asegurarse de que Cassandra estaba bien y saber qué era eso que aún ignoraba sobre ese asunto. Sin perder más tiempo se fue a su despacho, conectó la Red Flú y llamó a Hogwarts, a las habitaciones de Blaise. Estaba en tensión, con la varita en la mano, listo para defenderse con Avada Kedavras si alguien trataba de secuestrarlo.

-Ah, Draco, iba a llamarte.

-Deberías haberme llamado anoche –replicó Draco, dándose cuenta de que se sentía más enfadado de lo que pensaba-. Mis hijos no tienen por qué hablar con los aurores si yo no estoy delante.

-Anda, pasa. McGonagall ha dado permiso.

Draco se levantó.

-Habitaciones de Blaise Zabini en Hogwarts –dijo claramente, antes de cruzar con rapidez. Al momento se encontró en su destino-. Sobre todo si mi hija acaba de recibir el don de la profecía, joder.

Blaise lo miró con calma.

-Los he mandado llamar a los dos. ¿Cómo te has enterado de todo eso?

Draco resopló irónicamente.

-¿Tienes idea del jaleo que ha habido esta noche en el Ministerio?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era Cassandra.

-¡Papá! –exclamó, sonriente, yendo a abrazarlo.

Él le devolvió el abrazo con emociones mezcladas. Ya era una mujer… La recordaba con las dos coletitas que Astoria le hacía en lo alto de la cabeza cuando tenía uno o dos años, bonita como una muñeca. También se sentía orgulloso de que su hija tuviera ese don, pero sabía que podía traerle algunos sinsabores. Ser vidente no era fácil. Y además sabía lo mucho que ella y Scorpius se preocuparían cuando supieran que tenía que irse a Ávalon en busca de esa espada.

-Vaya sorpresa, ¿eh? Eres la primera Malfoy con ese don.

-¿Ya lo sabes? –dijo Cassandra, mirando a Blaise con decepción.

-Él no me lo ha contado, ha sido el padre de Albus. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, cariño.

-Sí, papá, lo de la profecía es genial, pero es que no te imaginas lo que pasó también –dijo ella, con ojos brillantes y teñidos de impaciencia.

-Cassandra, ¿por qué no esperas a que venga tu hermano? –intervino Blaise-. Seguro que no tarda.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose de qué se trataría, y recordó que Harry le había dicho que era algo bueno. Y era curioso, Harry había tenido esa mirada en los ojos… Blaise también la tenía ahora. No, no sería algo malo, pero tampoco sería algo _fácil_.

Tal y como Blaise decía, Scorpius no tardó mucho. Parecía más serio que su hermana, aunque se animó al verlo.

-¡Papá!

-Yo os dejo solos –dijo Blaise-. Estaré fuera si me necesitáis.

Draco se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba y después se giró hacia sus hijos, que estaban evidentemente impacientes.

-Bueno, ¿qué? Ya no puedo con tanto misterio.

Scorpius le hizo un gesto a su hermana, pero ella negó con la cabeza de mala gana.

-No, yo no he de hablar de esas cosas. Díselo tú.

Entonces Scorpius lo soltó sin más.

-Papá, mamá apareció en la ceremonia de tránsito de Cassandra, -Draco soltó un jadeo sobresaltado y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, estupefacto-. Yo estaba allí también, por eso lo sé.

-Noté que Scorpius debía venir, que sería bienvenido –explicó Cassandra, muy sonriente.

-Y mamá estaba allí –dijo Scorpius, sonriendo también de oreja a oreja. Draco lo escuchaba sin poder reaccionar. ¿Astoria? ¿Astoria había aparecido en la ceremonia de tránsito de Cassandra?-. Vino a vernos, papá, y habló con nosotros. Estaba bien, nos dijo que estaba bien. Y nos dio un mensaje para ti.

Draco tragó saliva y trató de hablar. La voz no le salió a la primera.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Dijo que tenías que tratar de ser feliz. Que te merecías ser feliz.

Las siete y media de la mañana era, definitivamente, demasiado temprano para servirse un trago de whisky de fuego, pero Draco no recordaba haber necesitado uno tanto. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la compostura delante de los niños. Ni siquiera sabía bien lo que sentía, sólo que sentía _algo_, y que era demasiado intenso. Astoria, la sorpresa, el mensaje… Era más de lo que podía manejar como colofón a una noche que ya había estado trufada de sucesos difíciles de digerir.

-Vuestra madre siempre quiso que todos nosotros fuéramos felices –dijo, controlando su emoción como pudo.

-Ojalá hubieras podido verla tú también –dijo Cassandra, dándole un abrazo.

-Sí –dijo Draco, devolviéndole el abrazo, todavía más confundido que otra cosa-. Ojalá… Pero me alegro mucho de que vosotros hayáis tenido esa oportunidad.

-Queríamos contártelo, pero el profesor Zabini no quiso avisarte, dijo que era tarde.

-No debería haber dejado que hablarais con los aurores sin mí.

-¿Has hablado tú con ellos? –preguntó Scorpius al momento.

-Sí, sé algo de lo que está pasando.

Scorpius miró a su hermana, se mordió los labios y clavó de nuevo los ojos en él, claramente inquieto.

-¿Y sabes quién tiene la sangre más pura?

Draco, que no se lo esperaba, miró a Cassandra con expresión culpable. Su hija no era tonta y la pregunta de su hermano le había hecho comprender a qué venía aquello.

-No os preocupéis por eso ahora.

Pero ninguno de los dos aceptó sus palabras.

-Eres tú, ¿verdad? –dijo Scorpius, con fatalidad.

-¡No! –exclamó Cassandra, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Draco suspiró con fuerza. No habría podido evitar esa conversación eternamente, pero habría preferido que fuera más tarde. Scorpius había forzado la situación y ahora ya no le quedaba más remedio que tranquilizar a sus hijos como fuera.

-Bueno, no esperaríais que fuera un Withers, ¿verdad? Todos sabemos lo que pasó hace tres siglos con Violet Withers y ese primogénito suyo sospechosamente parecido a su mozo de caballerizas sangremuggle.

-¿Y qué importa eso? –replicó Scorpius, de malos modos-. ¿Es que estás tonto? ¿No ves que eso significa que eres tú el que va a correr peligro?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vuelve a hablarme con esa falta de respeto y te pasarás una semana convertido en rana, ¿me has entendido? Eres tú el que no entiende qué significan estas ropas. Es el luto de la venganza, Scorpius. Venganza por tu abuelo, por tu madre e incluso por ti. Y si crees que me preocupa tener una oportunidad de ajustar cara a cara las cuentas con esa basura es que no me conoces. Voy a ir con Harry y los demás, voy a impedir que se hagan con esa espada y si los dioses están de mi parte aprovecharé para mandar a todos los Parásitos que pueda a la otra vida. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Los dos se habían quedado de piedra con su reacción, más o menos lo que Draco había esperado. No tenía sentido decirles que no se preocuparan; iban a hacerlo. Tampoco tenía sentido decirles que no iba a pasarle nada, no cuando ya habían aprendido que los padres y madres también podían morir. Pero podía intentar darles orgullo y odio a los que aferrarse.

Y fue en los ojos azules de Cassandra donde asomaron primero, porque era más feroz que su hermano, porque a pesar de haber sufrido ya lo suyo sabía menos sobre el miedo y la vulnerabilidad que él.

-Está bien. Pero tienes que prometernos que tendrás cuidado.

-Por supuesto que lo tendré –dijo, besándole el cabello.

Scorpius aún vacilaba.

-Lo siento. Pero… tú no sabes cómo son, papá.

-Yo estaba en Windfield, Scorpius –dijo Draco, con suave seriedad-. Sé perfectamente cómo son. Y por eso sé que debemos detenerlos. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Después de unos segundos, Scorpius también asintió, no tan convencido como el de su hermana, pero decidido a aceptar las cosas sin demasiadas protestas.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora del desayuno en Hogwarts, Draco se despidió de ellos. Les había hecho hablar de la visita de Astoria de nuevo, mejor eso que la misión en Avalon, y parecían disfrutar de cierta paz cuando se marcharon, pese a todo. En eso les envidiaba, él no se sentía para nada en paz.

-Draco, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Blaise, entrando al despacho.

Draco, que ya había estado enfadado con él antes, sintió una oleada de irritación difícil de contener. Pero Blaise no era idiota. Si bien su tono de voz y su expresión eran de preocupación, llevaba la varita en la mano.

-Hijo de puta…

-Era casi la una de la mañana.

-Era _Astoria_.

Blaise hizo un gesto de disculpa.

-Si esto hubiera pasado en mi casa, te habría llamado. Pero pasó en un colegio y hay normas. Vamos, no te cabrees. ¿Estás bien o no?

Draco apretó los dientes.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Ella vino. –Blaise se lo quedó mirando, esperando seguramente a que elaborara un poco más. Pero era difícil explicarse cuando él mismo no sabía cómo se sentía-. Creo que todavía no lo he asimilado.

Blaise asintió comprensivamente.

-Siento que no hayas podido verla.

Menos enfadado, Draco asintió también.

-¿Has oído la profecía?

-Yo no estaba delante cuando Cassandra la dijo. Pero sé lo que ha contado Scorpius.

-¿Oíste lo de la sangre más pura?

Blaise lo entendió a la primera.

-No me jodas…

-Volveré. Sé que volveré. Pero mientras… cuida de ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo prometo –dijo, pareciendo aún un poco conmocionado por la noticia. Draco recordó que Blaise tampoco estaba bien del todo, que hacía sólo un par de semanas que habían ejecutado a su madre. Merlín, qué desastre, todo parecían disgustos y complicaciones.

-¿Ya sabéis de qué habla la profecía?

-Sí.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿No vas a contármelo?

-Todavía no.

Blaise aceptó aquello sin protestar.

-¿Cuándo os iréis?

-Aún no lo sé. Hay algunos problemas. Y ya que estoy aquí… necesitamos toda la información disponible sobre la familia Ablake. Pregunta por ahí, ¿quieres?

-¿Ablake? Se extinguieron hace tres o cuatro siglos.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero necesitamos saber más sobre ellos, especialmente quién fue su último descendiente.

-De acuerdo… Haré lo que pueda. –Se mordió los labios-. Eso te pasa por ir con Gryffindors, todo se acaba pegando.

Draco pensaba que no iba a poder reírse aquella mañana, pero aquello le arrancó un ronquido de risa. Sí, quizás Blaise tuviera razón. Nunca habría imaginado que acabaría yéndose de aventura con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, entre todos los magos.

Blaise tenía que marcharse al Gran Comedor y Draco, que estaba molido, tenía ganas de volver a casa y tumbarse un rato. Tras prometer que no partiría en su misión sin despedirse, regresó por Red Flú a Malfoy manor. No le extrañó que su madre le abordara apenas salió de la salita, ya vestida con su luto habitual, reflejo del suyo.

-¿Los niños están bien? Draco, ¿qué está pasando?

Draco suspiró.

-¿Las rusas ya están desayunando?

-Sí.

-Entonces acompáñame a la cocina. Necesito comer algo y no quiero que ellas se enteren de esto, al menos no por mí.

Su madre lo miró con curiosidad, pero le siguió con la Aparición hasta allí. La elfina de la casa, que estaba allí, limpiando unos cubiertos de plata, se puso alborotadamente en pie y Draco le ordenó que le sirviera una taza de té cargado y unos huevos con jamón. La elfina obedeció con rapidez, no sin quejarse un par de veces de que el amo Draco era demasiado respetable y digno para comer en la cocina. Su madre esperó en silencio, pero con la vista clavada en él para recordarle que estaba esperando una explicación.

Después de beberse media taza de té de golpe, Draco empezó a hablar. Su madre se alegró al enterarse de que Cassandra había emitido una profecía, pero su alegría se esfumó en cuanto oyó hablar de Ávalon y la misión que le había sido encomendada.

-¡No, no puedes!

-La profecía hablaba de que debía ir el mago con la sangre más pura. Los Inefables han determinado que ese soy yo. Y tú sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas y lo importante que es que los Parásitos no consigan Excalibur. Tengo que ir. Es necesario.

Ella apartó la vista para que no viera su angustia, su lucha. Draco le dio el tiempo que necesitaba. Sabía que era duro. Sabía cómo se sentiría él si el elegido hubiera sido Scorpius o Cassandra. Pero no se podía hacer nada contra lo inevitable.

-Tienes que prometerme que volverás, Draco –dijo ella al fin-. No podría soportarlo si te pasara algo. No podría.

Draco la tomó de la mano por encima de la mesa.

-Te lo prometo.

Ella le apretó la mano con fuerza. La crisis ya apenas se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero Draco podía notar su preocupación en la curva de sus hombros, en la tensión de su mandíbula.

-¿Quién más va a ir contigo?

-De momento nos han pedido que mantengamos los nombres en secreto. Pero Harry es uno de ellos. –Su nombre, como el de Hagrid, debía darse por seguro ya en los rumores que sin duda rondaban por Hogwarts; no tenía sentido tratar de proteger sus identidades.

-Oh… -Sin duda lo consideraba una buena noticia, como él.

-Sí, esperemos que siga teniendo la suerte que tiene siempre.

-Esperemos que la tengas tú –replicó ella.

Draco aceptó la corrección sin protestar. No sentía deseo alguno de morir, pero aun así esa no era la peor opción que se le ocurría, sobrevivir a la misión para enfrentarse a una Gran Bretaña sometida a los Parásitos era una perspectiva aún más sombría. No, era más importante triunfar que volver vivo. Por su familia. No vería a sus hijos en manos de los Parásitos.

-Durante la ceremonia pasó algo más, algo sorprendente.-Su madre lo miró sin demasiada curiosidad, sin duda pensando aún en el riesgo que él iba a correr. Aun así, Draco pensaba que la noticia que iba a darle sería suficiente como para hacerla reaccionar-. Los niños recibieron la visita del espíritu de Astoria.

No se había equivocado, su madre se llevó una buena sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Scorpius no estaba presente al principio, por supuesto, pero Cassandra pidió que lo llamaran. –Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa-. Astoria estuvo allí unos minutos, hablando con ellos. Les dijo que papá estaba allí, con ella.

La expresión que vio entonces en el rostro de su madre, llena de un anhelo espantoso que conocía bien, le partió el corazón.

-¿Lucius?

Draco asintió, comprensivo.

-Eso dijo.

-Oh… No estaba segura de si...

De si su alma podría pasar al Más Allá, si no cargaría con demasiado peso. Draco no necesitó que su madre terminara la frase.

-Está bien. Los dos lo están.

-¿Astoria dijo algo más sobre él?

-No que yo sepa.

Su madre respiró hondo, dominando sus sentimientos, y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

-Siento mucho que no pudieras verla tú también.

-Sí…

Quizás no había sonado como debía haber sonado porque su madre se lo quedó mirando con intriga.

-¿Estás bien?

Hasta ese momento Draco había sido incapaz de comprender qué le estaba pasando, pero en ese momento lo supo, y aunque nunca lo habría admitido delante de nadie no pudo ocultárselo a sí mismo. Se alegraba de no haberla visto. Porque si la hubiera visto, todo habría vuelto a empezar, habría sido como reabrir una herida que por fin había empezado a sanar y oh, Merlín, no quería sentirse así otra vez, devastadoramente triste, buscando razones para seguir respirando. Y a la vez, alegrarse de eso le llenaba de culpa porque se suponía que no debía superar lo de Astoria, que no debía querer sentirse bien de nuevo. ¿Qué clase de cerdo rastrero, egoísta y desleal era? ¿Por qué quería sentirse bien cuando su mujer se estaba pudriendo en su tumba?

-Sí, sólo cansado –mintió.

Su madre se quedó callada unos segundos.

-¿Tenía algún mensaje para ti? –dijo como si se le acabara de ocurrir, aunque con suavidad.

-Sí –contestó Draco, aunque no estaba seguro de querer hablar de ello-. Quiere que sea feliz. Que no olvide que merezco ser feliz.

Nada más contestar, el contenido de ese mensaje lo dejó sumido en sus pensamientos y alivió un poco su culpa. Quizás Astoria lo entendía, sabía lo duro que había sido y no deseaba que lo estuviera pasando mal el resto de su vida.

Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que su madre estaba otra vez observándolo en silencio, buscando una respuesta para una pregunta que él ignoraba. Por si las moscas, preparó sus defensas en Oclumancia. Pero de repente, para su sorpresa, a su madre se le iluminó la cara con alivio.

-Oh, Draco, ¡eso es fantástico! Un espíritu nunca le daría un mensaje así a alguien que pronto va a pasar al Otro Lado. Eso quiere decir que regresarás vivo de Ávalon.

A Draco no se le había ocurrido y se quedó un poco perplejo.

-¿Tú crees que Astoria sabe esas cosas?

-Pues claro que sí, Draco, ¿es que no sabes nada sobre los espíritus? –replicó, con un leve reproche.

-Pero… ¿crees de verdad que significa eso?

-Si no, ¿qué sentido tendría su mensaje? ¿Sé feliz en Ávalon durante las semanas que te quedan de vida? Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que debas arriesgar tu vida como un insensato, pero si tienes cuidado, regresarás. Astoria quiere que seas feliz porque va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a verla. –De pronto fue como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo-. Y porque sabe que… -Se detuvo-. Bueno, ella sabe que volverás, Draco, eso es lo que importa ahora.

El razonamiento, había que admitirlo, tenía sentido. Y aunque Draco no estaba convencido al cien por cien, decidió aceptarlo como válido. ¿Por qué no? Era una idea tranquilizadora. Su madre ya no parecía tan angustiada ante su marcha y era posible que también funcionara con los niños.

Y si pensaba en eso, no tendría que afrontar la confusa mezcla de sentimientos que la aparición de Astoria había despertado en él.

* * *

Harry fue con Hermione a buscar a Ron a la tienda a la hora del almuerzo. Ella le había pedido que le acompañara, que estuviera allí para darle la noticia de que formaba parte de una profecía.

-Si estás tú no me echaré a llorar al decírselo.

-Hermione…

-No, está bien. Me alegro de que vaya contigo. Me gustaría poder ir con vosotros. Suena a una de esas cosas que deberíamos hacer los tres solos y no me gustaría que tuvieras que ir a esa misión sin mí y sin Ron. Pero va a ser peligroso y… y si le pasara algo… Si os pasara algo a alguno de los dos…

Harry le apretó la mano.

-Lo sé. Estaremos bien.

El plan era llevarlo a almorzar a una de las habitaciones privadas del Caldero Chorreante. Para entonces, Ron ya se mostraba bastante suspicaz. Sabía que había habido una urgencia en el ministerio y Hermione estaba claramente preocupada.

-Se nota que os pasa algo. ¿Me lo vais a contar o es otro de vuestros asuntos confidenciales?

Hermione suspiró, jugueteando sin ganas con la comida.

-Te la vamos a contar. Hemos de decirte una cosa.

Los ojos de Ron fueron de ella a Harry.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso.

-Anoche hubo una profecía –continuó Hermione-. Los Parásitos han entrado en Ávalon y están tratando de hacerse con Excalibur.

-¡Joder! –exclamó. El tenedor se le cayó al plato con estrépito; Harry pensó que Hermione podría haber ido un poco más despacio-. ¡Están locos! ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!

Ella asintió.

-Según la profecía, hay una posibilidad de hacerlo si mandamos a siete personas concretas tras ellos. Una de esas personas es Harry y la…

-¿Harry? –Ron lo miró, con el ceño fruncido y él hizo un gesto poco comprometedor con la cabeza, preguntándose qué haría cuando supiera que estaban en el mismo barco-. Joder, colega… Esto no me gusta.

-No le gusta a nadie –dijo Harry.

-Ron… -Él se giró hacia Hermione-. Los Inefables han dicho que tú también debes formar parte del grupo.

Ron puso cara de sorpresa, pero un segundo después sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de aprobación.

-Ah, vale… Ya sé que eres Jefe de Aurores y todo eso, Harry, pero en algo así es mejor que te acompañemos Hermione o yo. No te preocupes, cariño –le dijo a ella-, me aseguraré de que volvamos los dos sanos y salvos.

Hermione no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeño sollozo y Ron fue hasta ella para abrazarla y murmurarle algunas palabras tranquilizadoras. Harry los observó con un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose conmovido y humilde ante la rápida aceptación de Ron. No podría haber tenido mejores amigos y se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible por proteger a Ron de cualquier daño. Él y Hermione jamás volverían a ser los mismos si le perdían.

-Nos vigilaremos las espaldas –dijo Harry, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Ron suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo. Una profecía… Contadme los detalles.

Harry y Hermione así lo hicieron, mientras comían. Harry pensaba que no era necesario que supiera aún que Hagrid o Luna formarían parte de la expedición, pero decidió avisarle de lo de Draco para que fuera acostumbrándose a la idea. Si bien Hermione y Draco habían terminado alcanzando cierto entendimiento (al menos podían ocupar el mismo espacio y hablarse con buenos modos), el asunto con Ron era otra cosa completamente diferente, en parte porque no habían tenido oportunidad de coincidir mucho. La combinación podía ser muy volátil y aquella misión era el peor momento para que se enzarzaran en peleas. Harry esperaba que consiguieran llegar a un acuerdo de no agresión, no sólo por el bien de su misión, sino también porque deseaba que se llevaran bien.

La primera reacción de Ron no fue precisamente de entusiasmo.

-¿Malfoy? ¿En serio? –Era como si George le hubiera comunicado que tenían que trabajar tres domingos seguidos.

-Ron… -protestó Harry.

-No habrá quien le aguante con eso de que tiene el linaje más puro de toda Gran Bretaña. ¿Y para qué le necesitamos? ¿Para que salga corriendo a la mínima señal de peligro?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Luchó en Windfield y en el mercado. No olvides que asesinaron a su mujer y a su padre y que han estado a punto de matar también a su hijo varias veces.

La mención a Scorpius hizo que Ron se mostrara un poco arrepentido. Harry sabía que Ron pensaba que Scorpius era un buen chico y que había estado preocupado por él en el hospital.

-No sabemos por qué es necesario que vaya –dijo Hermione-. Pero tiene un papel que cumplir. Y creo que la misión tendrá más posibilidades de éxito si los dos conseguís trataros civilizadamente.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hermione, no tengo intención de empezar a pelearme con él como si estuviéramos todavía en Hogwarts. Pero preferiría que hubiera sido otro, la verdad.

No era exactamente la actitud que Harry había esperado, pero no se desanimó por ello ni se la tuvo en cuenta. Aún estaba emocionado al ver la prontitud con la que Ron había aceptado su papel en aquella expedición, más por estar a su lado que por salvar el mundo. Si tenía que llevarse bien con Draco, lo haría cuando pasara tiempo con él, no ahora, discutiendo en el Caldero Chorreante. Y Harry pensó de pronto que ni tan siquiera eso era importante, después de todo. Daba un poco igual que se llevaran bien o mal con tal de que volvieran sanos y salvos. Ya tendrían tiempo después de caerse mejor, si hacía falta. Uno era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, y el otro era el hombre al que amaba aunque fuera en vano. Su corazón no volvería a estar entero sin alguno de los dos.


	28. Los Ablake

**NdA**: He hecho una mención a un antepasado veela de los Potter varios siglos atrás. No significa nada. Ni Harry ni sus hijos tienen ya ningún rasgo veela en Alianza. Sólo es un detalle pintoresco.

¡Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 28 **Los Ablake**

Albus no estaba muy seguro de qué clase de secreto era aquel, considerando que se estaba extendiendo por todo Hogwarts. Al mediodía se enteró de que Cassandra se lo había contado a sus amigas, y Morrigan, a Britney. De camino a la primera clase de la tarde recibió unas miradas sospechosamente conmiserativas de unas Ravenclaw de séptimo. Al salir de su última clase se cruzó con unos Hufflepuff de cuarto que estaban hablando de su padre y que se callaron en seco cuando lo vieron. Albus estaba convencido de que sus hermanos y sus primos iban a enterarse de todo aquello antes o después y cuando se juntó con Scorpius lo convenció sin demasiados problemas para que le permitiera hablar con ellos él mismo; Scorpius también se había dado cuenta de que medio Hogwarts parecía saberlo ya.

Como era de suponer, a sus hermanos, a Rose y a Hugo no les hizo ninguna gracia oír la noticia, que milagrosamente aún no sabían.

-¡No! –exclamó Lily.

-Papá les parará los pies –dijo James, con una mueca feroz.

-¿Y si les pasa algo? –exclamó Lily, angustiada.

Hugo miró con preocupación a Rose, que se había quedado muy consternada, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

-Nuestros padres pudieron con Voldemort y podrán también con esos asquerosos –dijo, con el mismo tono definitivo que James-. Albus, ¿estás seguro?

-No sé si hablaban de vuestro padre o de vuestra madre, pero tiene que ser uno de los dos. Imagino que será vuestro padre, porque como vuestra madre tiene esa lesión en la pierna…

-Rose tiene razón –dijo James-. Además, si los han nombrado en esa profecía es porque así van a poder ganar a los Parásitos. Si no, no tendría sentido.

-Sí –contestó Albus, dispuesto a darle la bienvenida a cualquier argumento tranquilizador.

-¿Dónde se supone que van a ir? –preguntó Rose-. No pueden salir del país si no levantan la Cuarentena.

Albus también se lo había estado preguntando a lo largo del día.

-La profecía hablaba del Centro de Todo, pero no sé qué quería decir con eso.

-Nos lo tendrían que haber contado –protestó Lily, disgustada, cruzándose de brazos.

-No es la primera vez que papá está en una misión peligrosa, Lily –dijo James, pasándole el brazo por los hombros-. Él sabe lo que se hace.

-Pero nuestro padre hace un montón que no lucha… -comentó Hugo, sombrío.

-Pero es un buen estratega y seguro que se va cargado de los peores artículos de la tienda –replicó James-. Además, te recuerdo que la abuela se dedicaba a cuidar a sus hijos y aun así mató solita a Bellatrix Lestrange. Los Weasley somos duros de roer.

Albus tuvo que sonreír un poco, apreciando los esfuerzos de su hermano por ser optimista y calmar los temores de los demás. No era un remedio milagroso, pero hacía que se sintiera un poquito mejor y parecía estar obrando el mismo efecto en los demás.

Lily, de todos modos, dijo que quería ver a su padre antes de que éste se fuera en busca de esa dichosa espada y Albus tuvo que admitir que él también quería verlo. Dijera lo que dijera James, todos sabían que aquello no era una misión normal.

Aunque tampoco quería pensar que quería verlo por si era una despedida.

Albus la convenció para que esperara hasta el día siguiente, cuando sería más creíble contar que se había enterado por ahí, y no vía Scorpius. Lily aceptó y, aunque algo alicaídos, se fueron a cenar. Pero los rumores no se habían detenido ahí y a Albus no le sorprendió demasiado que Seren y Mei se acercaran a ellos al día siguiente después del almuerzo para preguntarles por la profecía y, en el caso de Mei, echarles en cara que no se lo hubieran contado antes.

-Se suponía que era un secreto –dijo Scorpius-. Pero a estas alturas está claro que lo sabe todo el colegio.

-Sí, os lo íbamos a contar hoy –añadió Albus, sin mentir. Scorpius y él habían estado hablando de ello por la mañana-. A lo mejor tú puedes averiguar de qué habla realmente.

Así que se fueron a la biblioteca, buscaron una mesa vacía lo más alejada posible del agudo oído de madam Pince y les contaron a las chicas todo lo que había pasado. Albus pensó que casi podía oír cómo los engranajes del cerebro de Mei se ponían a funcionar. Scorpius y él estaban convencidos de que sabría descifrar de qué iba todo aquello del centro de todo y la espada del Rey Cuervo.

-Oh oh…. –exclamó Mei de pronto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –exclamaron los demás, inclinándose hacia ella en anticipación.

Mei pareció comprobar mentalmente su teoría una última vez antes de hablar.

-¿Y si es Ávalon? Han ido a Ávalon y esa espada que buscan es Excalibur.

Albus se quedó de piedra. Y lo peor de todo era que la cosa cuadraba. Con esa espada, tendrían un inmenso poder sobre todo el país, sobre todos los habitantes de las Islas, magos y muggles. Sería prácticamente imposible vencerlos.

-Pero es Excalibur –dijo Scorpius, sonando casi conmocionado-. Nosotros no… ¡Pertenece a Arturo Pendragón! ¡Nadie excepto él puede usarla!

Hasta Voldemort parecía haber respetado eso, aunque Albus no descartaba que tuviera otro motivo menos honroso. Pero los Parásitos no se detenían ante nada. Recordando los fríos ojos de aquella mujer pelirroja, era difícil ignorarlo.

-De todos modos, hay algo que no entiendo –masculló Mei casi para sí misma-. Albus, tú has dicho que tu padre y tus tíos iban a venir a hablar con vosotros esta tarde, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿a qué están esperando? ¿Por qué no están allí ya? ¡A saber cuánto nos llevan los Parásitos de ventaja!

Albus se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Cassandra había tenido su profecía el jueves por la noche y ya estaban a sábado. No parecía que sus padres se estuvieran dando mucha prisa y eso era un poco raro, considerando la gravedad del asunto.

-Quizás no sepan que deben ir a Ávalon.

Mei la miró con sorpresa.

-Venga ya, tienen que saberlo. Sólo hay que pensar un poco.

-Entonces tiene que haber otro problema –dijo Albus-. Aprovecharé lo de esta tarde y se lo preguntaré a mi padre.

-Sí, hazlo. Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra.

* * *

Harry llegó a Hogwarts con Ron y Hermione, dispuesto a tener una difícil conversación con sus hijos. Estaba seguro de que Scorpius se lo había contado todo a Albus y que éste se lo había contado a sus hermanos y a Rose y Hugo, pero no podía culparlos. Además, sabía que la noticia estaba circulando también fuera de Hogwarts; no creía que fueran a pasar más de uno o dos días sin que la prensa y la radio lo sacaran a colación. Los Parásitos averiguarían que su plan había sido descubierto, si no lo sabían ya.

Tal y como esperaba, James se mostró aplastantemente seguro del éxito de la misión, Lily estaba asustada por él, Rose ocultó su preocupación con valentía y Hugo dijo algo sensato. Tampoco le sorprendió que Albus estuviera silencioso y dejara que su inquietud se mostrara sólo en su rostro. Pero sí le pilló desprevenido que éste quisiera hablar con él a solas. Albus y sus amigos habían estado a veces unos pasos por delante de él y se preguntó si esta sería una de esas veces.

-¿Qué pasa, Albus?

-¿Ya habéis averiguado qué es el centro de Todo?

-No debo hablar contigo de esas cosas, hijo.

-¿Pero lo habéis averiguado o no? –insistió, con impaciencia.

-Sí.

-¿Es Ávalon? ¿Los Parásitos buscan Excalibur?

Harry lanzó un resoplido que era casi divertido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mei. Pero papá, ¿cómo es que no os habéis marchado ya a detenerlos? ¿Es que hay algún problema?

No, desde luego no debía hablar de esas cosas con su hijo de quince años. Pero Harry recordaba algunas de las cosas que él, Ron y Hermione habían hecho a los quince años. Y antes. Y aunque no quería que sus hijos se implicaran más de lo que ya estaban, seguía teniendo presente que aquel grupito había sido en ocasiones de gran ayuda. Mei, de hecho, parecía valer por medio cuerpo de Inefables.

-Imagino que si Mei y tú lo sabéis, Scorpius y Seren deben saberlo también. –Albus asintió-. ¿Se lo habéis contado a alguien más?

-¿Lo de Ávalon y Excalibur? No.

-¿Ni siquiera a tus hermanos?

-No. Quería hablar contigo antes.

Harry evaluó los pros y los contras de su idea y siguió adelante.

-Los Parásitos han bloqueado las entradas a Ávalon.

Albus abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?

-Por lo visto, sí. Estamos intentando desmontar el bloqueo, pero no sabemos cuándo lo conseguiremos. Es una magia muy difícil, nunca había visto nada así. Hay otra opción, una tercera entrada, pero nadie sabe dónde está. Todo lo que sabemos es que era custodiada por una familia que ya se extinguió, los Ablake. Si queréis ayudarnos, podéis buscar información en la biblioteca sobre ellos, preguntar a los cuadros y a los fantasmas.

Albus volvió a asentir, muy serio.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaremos.

* * *

Después de despedirse de su padre y de sus tíos, Albus se fue a buscar a Scorpius y las chicas para contarles lo que su padre le había dicho. Los tres se preocuparon al oír lo del bloqueo a Ávalon, pero cuando Mei oyó lo de los Ablake, reaccionó como un sabueso ante una repentina huella.

-Ablake…

-Era una familia bastante antigua que se extinguió hace unos siglos, en el XVII –dijo Scorpius.

-Yo he oído ese nombre antes –dijo Mei.

-¿Dónde?

-En cualquier libro de historia antiguo, ya os lo he dicho –contestó Scorpius por ella-. Su linaje es anterior al de los Fundadores, fue un Ablake el que lideró la Cuarta Guerra contra los Gigantes.

-No, no es eso. –Mei arrugó la frente con concentración, pero después de unos segundos hizo un gesto frustrado con la mano-. Mierda, no me acuerdo. No lo he leído. Si lo hubiera leído me acordaría. Alguien me lo contó. ¿Cuándo fue? Ablake…

Albus intercambió una mirada con Scorpius y Seren y se dispuso a esperar, pero cuando pasaron unos minutos y vio que Mei seguía sin recordarlo, propuso que fueran todos a la biblioteca a investigar entre los libros mientras ella seguía recordando. Mei estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que tuvieron que darle un par de empujones y estirarla del brazo en más de una ocasión para que caminara con ellos y no se pusiera a dar paseos de un lado a otro por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca dejaron a Mei a su aire y ellos se fueron a buscar libros de historia y genealogías. Albus seleccionó un tomo polvoriento que se llamaba _Familias Ilustres del Siglo XVII _y se sentó en una mesa para leerlo. Cuando lo abrió buscando el índice, sin embargo, todas las letras se agolparon contra el lado más interior de la página, convirtiéndose prácticamente en una confusa columna de tinta. Albus lo observó con ojos pasmados un momento, lo cerró y vio que al abrirlo volvía a pasar lo mismo. Pensando que sería tímido o que estaría asustado, trató de tranquilizarlo, pero todo lo que consiguió fue sentirse un poco ridículo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Scorpius, sentándose a su lado con otro libro. Albus le contó lo que pasaba-. A ver… Creo que tenemos uno de estos en casa. Prueba a decirle que eres un Potter y un Weasley.

-Me llamo Albus Potter –dijo Albus, dirigiéndose al libro-. Desciendo de los Potter, de los Weasley y de los Peverell.

Las letras volvieron a su sitio, dejándose leer por fin y tanto él como Scorpius se enfrascaron en su búsqueda. Seren también se unió a ellos con un par de libros y se puso a leer. Pero apenas llevaban diez minutos cuando James, Lily, Rose y Hugo aparecieron allí, los cuatro con expresión seria y decidida.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Albus lo más inocentemente que pudo mientras trataba de tapar el libro de algún modo.

James lo miró con algo de desdén.

-Sabemos lo que estáis haciendo, no hace falta que te molestes. Hemos venido a ayudar.

Albus miró a Scorpius y Seren con algo de alarma.

-¿A ayudar?

-Estáis buscando información sobre los Ablake para que nuestros padres y los demás puedan entrar en Avalon –dijo Rose, cruzándose desafiantemente de brazos.

Los tres se quedaron estupefactos.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabéis?

James y Rose intercambiaron una mirada entre complacida y culpable.

-Cuando te hemos visto hablando con papá hemos sabido que estabas metido en algo, así que te hemos seguido cuando te has separado de nosotros. Sabíamos que irías derechito a contárselo a Scorpius.

-¿Me habéis seguido? –exclamó con incredulidad.

-También es nuestro padre, Albus –dijo Lily, frunciendo el ceño-. Y si los Parásitos ganan, nosotros también estaremos bien fastidiados. Si tú puedes ayudar, ¿por qué no podemos hacerlo nosotros?

-Venga, vamos a buscar libros, Lily –le dijo Hugo, dando por zanjado el asunto.

No parecía que hubiera mucho más que decir. Albus aún quería protestar por haber sido seguido, pero su hermano también le ignoró y se fue a buscar información con los otros.

-Mi padre me ha pedido que guardara el secreto –dijo Albus, dirigiéndose a Rose.

-Pues haberlo guardado mejor –replicó ella, marchándose hacia las estanterías.

Albus se quedó mirándola y se giró hacia Scorpius cuando éste le puso el brazo por los hombros.

-No te preocupes, Al, cuantos más seamos, más posibilidades tendremos de encontrar algo.

-No tenían derecho a seguirme –masculló.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Iremos con más cuidado la próxima vez. Venga, no le des más vueltas, vamos a buscar esto.

Tras dirigirle una última mirada tormentosa a Rose, Albus intentó seguir el consejo de Scorpius y pronto se quedó absorto en su tarea. En aquel libro había bastante información sobre los Potter, además, y no pudo evitar detenerse un poco en aquellas páginas. ¿Habría leído su padre aquel libro? Sabían muy poco de su familia paterna y allí contaban algunas cosas interesantes, como que un Potter se había casado con una bruja mitad veela en el siglo XV y que otro se había transformado accidentalmente en paragüero y había pasado así el resto de su existencia.

-Aquí pone que los Ablake vivían en Canary Hill.

-Esa es la casa de los Solberg –dijo Scorpius.

-¿Puede estar allí esa entrada a Ávalon?

-Ni idea. Pero díselo luego a tu padre, por si acaso.

Rose también encontró unas líneas que decían que los Ablake descendían de los Du Lac y que por eso habían quedado encargados de custodiar una de las entradas de Ávalon. En su libro, Seren leyó una referencia a un mapa que indicaba la posición de esa entrada y eso los lanzó a todos a la búsqueda de mapas. Albus estaba extendiendo uno sobre la mesa cuando de pronto, Mei se plantó delante de ellos y señaló a Scorpius con el dedo.

-¡Tú! ¡Fuiste tú!

-¿De qué hablas, Mei? –preguntó Scorpius, impertérrito.

-Tú me hablaste de los Ablake, fuiste tú. –Cerró los ojos con fuerza-. Hay alguien aquí que desciende de los Ablake.

-¿Entre nosotros? –exclamó Rose.

-No, no, en el colegio –contestó Mei con impaciencia.

-Mei, no sé de qué me estás hablando, no recuerdo haberte contado nada de eso.

Mei dejó escapar un ruido de frustración.

-Sé que fuiste tú, lo sé. Hace dos o tres años.

Albus los miraba con expectación, como los demás, esperando que en cualquier momento uno de los dos diera con la respuesta. Pero de repente Seren soltó una exclamación.

-¡Ya me acuerdo, ya me acuerdo! ¡Yo también estaba! ¡Es Binns!

-¿El profesor Binns? –exclamó James, extrañado.

-¡Sí! Es un Ablake por línea materna. ¡Dijiste que lo habías leído en un libro, Scorpius! Uno que contaba una historia superromántica del profesor Binns.

Sí, Scorpius también le había mencionado algo a él, una tarde, mientras hablaban de los fantasmas. Le había dicho que Binns estaba ahí por una mujer o algo así y que era de una familia más antigua de lo que él pensaba. Albus se animó mucho al pensar que tenían una buena pista aunque aquello pudiera significar mandar a sus padres al peligro que suponía ahora Ávalon.

-¿Sabes de qué libro habla, Scorp?

Pero Scorpius no tuvo ocasión de contestar porque madam Pince apareció con cara de pocos amigos y amenazó con convertirlos en conejos y echarlos a todos si volvían a armar ese escándalo. Por si las moscas, devolvieron los libros y los mapas rápidamente a su sitio y salieron de la biblioteca.

-Tiene que ser el libro de fantasmas que me regaló mi tía Andromeda a final de segundo, pero está en mi casa.

-Igual hay una copia en la biblioteca –sugirió Rose.

-No, sé cómo conseguirlo.

Scorpius les pidió que fueran a un lugar discreto y llamó a Wobby, el elfo de Malfoy manor que estaba en Hogwarts. La criatura había recibido órdenes del señor Malfoy y de la profesora McGonagall de ayudar a Scorpius y Cassandra sólo en caso de peligro, pero Scorpius insistió hasta amenazarle prácticamente con darle la prenda y al final Wobby fue a Malfoy manor y volvió con el libro. Scorpius buscó a toda prisa la información sobre Binns y en efecto, allí estaba la confirmación de que había sido el último descendiente de los Ablake por parte de madre.

-¿Creéis que esto será importante? –preguntó Seren, sonando emocionada.

-Tenemos que contárselo a papá, Albus –dijo Lily- Seguro que ellos pueden averiguar dónde vivía Binns o preguntarle si sabe algo de Ávalon.

-Uh, se pone histérico cuando le preguntas algo que no sea de la lección –refunfuñó Scorpius por lo bajo.

Entonces Rose dejó escapar un jadeo sobresaltado y cuando Albus se giró a mirarla, vio que tenía el libro en las manos y una expresión extraña en su cara.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… ¿Y si el libro se equivoca? ¿Y si Binns no está en Hogwarts porque haya enterrado aquí a su prometida?

-¿Quieres decir que está protegiendo todavía la entrada de Ávalon? –preguntó rápidamente Mei.

-Podría ser –contestó Rose.

Albus miró a los demás y vio cómo consideraban la idea. Obviamente no tenían ninguna prueba, pero la hipótesis de Rose era atractiva. Pensar que la entrada podía estar así de cerca, en Hogwarts…

-Pero espera –dijo, al darse cuenta de una cosa-, si los Ablake estaban encargados de vigilar una supuesta entrada a Àvalon desde Hogwarts, ¿cómo lo hacían si vivían en Canary Hill?

-Quizás eran profesores aquí –dijo Scorpius, no con mucha convicción.

-Tiene más sentido que esa entrada esté cerca del lugar en el que vivían –dijo James-. Ha de ser un bosque, un lago, un círculo de piedras o algo de ese estilo. No hay nada de eso aquí.

-Está el Bosque Prohibido –les recordó Mei, en el mismo tono tentativo que Scorpius.

-No sé, yo nunca he visto a Binns por el Bosque Prohibido –dijo Albus, pensando en todas las veces que había visto vagar a los fantasmas por el castillo en el Mapa del Merodeador-. Si me dijeras que la entrada a Ávalon está en el pasadizo que lleva a la despensa… eso sí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Mei.

-No sé, lo he visto más de una noche rondando por allí.

Había sido una broma, pero Mei lo estaba mirando como si hubiera dicho algo terriblemente serio.

-¿La despensa? –exclamó Scorpius, dirigiéndose a ella-. Mei, te has vuelto loca.

-Bueno, podemos ir a mirar, ¿no? No nos cuesta nada y es más seguro que ir al Bosque Prohibido.

James se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

-La entrada a Ávalon no puede estar en el pasadizo de la despensa, James, eso es ridículo –dijo Scorpius.

-Bueno, pues vamos, echamos un vistazo, nos aseguramos y después le contamos a Neville lo de que Binns es uno de los últimos Ablake por parte de madre. Venga, ¿quién se apunta?

-Yo –dijo Mei.

Albus dudaba que fueran a encontrar algo útil allí, pero no quería que investigaran sin él, así que dijo que les acompañaría. Scorpius, lanzándole una mirada que claramente decía "las cosas que acabo haciendo por ti", se unió también y al final todos, incluso Hugo y Lily, se apuntaron a la expedición.

* * *

Scorpius estaba convencido de que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. De hecho, esa era la única razón por la que no había hablado con Albus para que no fuera a ese pasadizo. Si James y los demás querían jugar a las aventuras, bien, allá ellos, pero en lo que a él respectaba, Albus y él habían cubierto de sobra su cuota. Lo único que le irritaba un poco era lo rápido que éste había aceptado seguirles, sin pensárselo dos veces. ¿Es que no estaba cansado de líos también?

El pasadizo que llevaba a la despensa no estaba muy lejos de las cocinas. Albus les había explicado que había visto a Binns allí, no dentro de la despensa, así que no tenían que preocuparse por la pesada puerta de madera que había al fondo. Pero el pasillo estaba totalmente desnudo, sólo se veía piedra por todas partes; ni siquiera habían colgado uno de esos bodegones que abundaban por la zona.

-Aquí no hay nada –dijo despectivamente.

-Acabamos de llegar, Scorpius, deja que busquemos –replicó Mei.

Albus se había puesto a toquetear la piedra de las paredes y Scorpius se acercó a él, más por estar a su lado que por tener interés en ayudarle. Sus ojos vagaron por su cara de concentración y su cuello, donde los rebeldes mechones negros contrastaban contra la cremosa piel. La marca de un antiguo chupetón aún asomaba por el cuello de la camisa que, dicho sea de paso, podría haber estado más limpio.

-Esa camisa está asquerosa, Al.

-Pfff, ¿qué eres? ¿Mi madre? –replicó, sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Alguien que sabe distinguir una camisa limpia de una sucia, que es más de lo que puedes decir tú.

Albus sonrió fugazmente mientras le dirigía una mirada de reojo.

-Anda, cállate. Esto es importante.

-Es el pasadizo de la despensa, Al. No puede haber una entrada a Ávalon en el pasadizo de una despensa. No es apropiado.

-Si te aburres, vete a hacer la redacción de Encantamientos, así me la podré copiar de ti después.

-Sí, seguro, sigue soñando.

Cerca de ellos, James lanzó un hechizo que Scorpius no conocía y el pasadizo se iluminó con una extraña luz grisácea, como nublada. Aquí y allá aparecieron filamentos purpúreos y dorados.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hugo, mirándolo con asombro.

-Magia –contestó James, siguiendo los filamentos con los ojos-. Creo que hay algo. No sé dónde, pero tiene que haber algo por aquí.

-Lily, no te pongas ahí que te puede caer una chispa en el pelo –dijo Rose.

Scorpius se giró hacia la hermana de Albus y vio que estaba parada justo debajo de una de las antorchas encendidas que iluminaban el pasadizo. Lily miró hacia arriba y se apartó un poco, pero después de un par de segundos volvió a dirigir la vista a la antorcha con extrañeza. James aún andaba haciendo algo con ese hechizo suyo, pero Scorpius estaba más pendiente de Lily, quien se había ido ahora a colocarse debajo de la antorcha de al lado y estaba mirando la de antes con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily?

-Esta antorcha no da calor –contestó, sorprendida-. Si te pones debajo de otra sí que notas que la tienes encima, pero con esta, no.

Aquello atrajo inmediatamente la atención de todos.

-¡Quizás la entrada esté ahí! –exclamó Mei, poniéndose a inspeccionar ese tramo de pared al momento.

-Ahí no hay nada –dijo Scorpius, viendo cómo los demás imitaban a Mei-. Además, ¿para qué iba a necesitar un fantasma una entrada secreta? ¡Sólo tiene que atravesar la pared!

En serio, ¿qué resultaba tan difícil de entender? Pero no le hicieron caso y estuvieron lanzando hechizos y palpando piedras un buen rato. Hasta se las apañaron para mover la antorcha, pensando que eso podía activar algún mecanismo. Scorpius les observaba con aburrimiento, sin querer participar en esa tontería. Lo que tenían que hacer era contarle al padre de Albus lo del profesor Binns y dejar que los aurores o los Inefables o quienes fueran se ocuparan de ello.

-Igual Scorpius tiene razón –dijo Mei de pronto.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta? –replicó él.

-No, lo que quiero decir es que es verdad que Binns no necesita ninguna entrada para acceder a lo que haya detrás de esta pared. Quizás la tapiaron hace siglos.

-Oh, sí, vamos a volar la pared, eso es una gran idea –dijo Scorpius, sarcástico.

Albus le lanzó una mirada levemente irritada.

-Scorpius, nadie te obliga a estar aquí. Si quieres irte, vete.

Scorpius le devolvió la mirada, pero no dijo nada porque una pequeñísima parte de él pensaba no sólo que encontrarían algo, sino que ese algo sería peligroso; así solían ser las cosas para ellos, contra toda probabilidad. Y si eso sucedía, su lugar estaba junto a Albus, ni más ni menos. Además, le ofendía un poco que hubiera dicho eso: ellos dos no habían pasado separados ni un solo segundo más de lo necesario desde que había pasado lo de los Parásitos.

James probó de nuevo con el hechizo de los filamentos y tuvo que reconocer que no había indicios de ninguna puerta oculta, aunque seguía insistiendo en que aquel punto emitía más magia que los alrededores.

-¿Y si desvanecemos algunas piedras para poder pasar al otro lado? –sugirió Mei-. ¿Creéis que la pared se colapsaría?

Oh, Merlín ahora iban a derrumbar medio castillo… Por suerte no era el único que pensaba que aquello era demasiado, Albus y Rose también parecieron un poco preocupados ante esa sugerencia.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos arriesgarnos –dijo ella.

Pero Mei esperaba la respuesta de James, que por ir a séptimo parecía haber sido nombrado experto en magia de aquel grupo.

-Creo que no se derrumbaría, pero Rose tiene razón, es mejor que no nos arriesguemos. Aunque hay un hechizo… Dejadme probar una cosa. –James apuntó a la pared y murmuró algo. Para sorpresa de Scorpius, varias de las piedras se volvieron de color verdoso, formando la imagen de una puerta-. ¿Lo veis? ¡Eso es que antes había aquí una puerta o la entrada a otro corredor!

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Albus.

-Sí, sí, estas piedras llevan aquí mucho menos tiempo que las otras.

-Entonces sí podemos quitar algunas sin que se derrumbe nada –dijo Mei rápidamente.

James asintió y antes de que Scorpius pudiera protestar, apuntó de nuevo a las pared con la varita.

_-¡Evanesco!_

Scorpius no pudo evitar dar un respingo, convencido de que lo siguiente que iba a escuchar era un derrumbamiento. Pero no sucedió tal cosa. Ahora había un hueco en la pared lo bastante grande como para que pudieran caber por él. A James le faltó tiempo para meter la cabeza por allí.

-¡Oh, joder!

-¿Qué?-exclamó Albus, tratando de mirar también.

James sacó la cabeza.

-Tenéis que ver esto.

Scorpius se asomó cuando pudo, intrigado por las exclamaciones de asombro de Albus, y vio que al otro lado había un largo pasillo de piedra en penumbra.

-Explorémoslo –dijo Mei.

James ya se estaba metiendo dentro.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres venir? –le preguntó Albus a su hermana, mientras Mei y Seren seguían a James.

-Si es peligroso, vosotros tampoco deberíais ir.

-No creo que lo sea, pero nunca se sabe.

-Y Merlín nos libre de que los aurores lo averigüen ellos mismos, cuando hay alumnos disponibles para hacer su trabajo –replicó Scorpius, sin poder evitarlo.

Albus se giró hacia él.

-Tú tampoco tienes que venir si no quieres –dijo, con más suavidad que antes.

Scorpius tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que los ojos de Albus estaban llenos de compasión en ese momento y se sintió humillado.

-¿Crees que tengo miedo?

-Sólo digo que…

-No tengo miedo, ¿te enteras? ¡No tengo!

Furioso, pasó él también por el hueco, dejando a Albus atrás. Pero el corazón había empezado a latirle muy rápido y Scorpius sabía que era porque en parte Albus tenía razón, porque no quería entrar allí, no quería que nadie lo hiciera. Ignoraban qué podían encontrarse al otro lado. Y odiaba que fueran a correr ese riesgo de manera tan gratuita e innecesaria.

Scorpius se colocó junto a Seren y no se giró cuando oyó a Albus y los demás entrando tras él. Miraba tercamente al frente, al pasadizo que ahora se extendía frente a ellos, apestando a cerrado y humedad. Daba la sensación de que nadie había estado allí en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Vamos a ver a dónde lleva esto –dijo James, echando a andar.

Y todos le siguieron con las varitas preparadas.


	29. La bóveda de Binns

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 29 **La bóveda de Binns**

James caminaba lo más rápido que aconsejaba la prudencia. Quería llegar al final de aquel corredor y descubrir si al otro lado estaba la entrada a Ávalon, pero no se olvidaba de que aquel sitio podía tener algunas protecciones, quizás peligrosas, y que detrás de él caminaban sus hermanos, dos de sus primos, Seren. Iba con la varita lista, atento a cualquier ataque o sorpresa imprevistos. Pero habían cubierto ya doscientos metros y de momento sólo se habían encontrado con un par de ratas que habían salido corriendo al sentirlos llegar. No sabía si eso era buena señal.

Las paredes y los suelos eran de piedras desnudas, pero se veían argollas que debían de haber sujetado antorchas parecidas a las que habían dejado atrás. El techo parecía cubierto a tramos de una leve fosforescencia que iluminaba un poco el corredor. James tuvo la sensación de que nadie había pasado por allí en siglos. Nadie vivo, al menos.

-Espero que no haya un basilisco por aquí –comentó Hugo, provocando algunos resoplidos divertidos. Sí, su primo tenía razón, se sentía como si estuviera buscando la Cámara Secreta en la que su padre había matado a ese bicho y había salvado a su madre.

Después de girar un par de esquinas más, James vio el final del pasillo. Terminaba en una escalera que descendía. Aunque significara que tenían que avanzar más, ir hacia abajo parecía una buena señal. Tenía sentido que una hipotética entrada a Ávalon estuviera bajo tierra. James lanzó un hechizo y comprobó que no parecía haber ninguna trampa en la escalera.

-Despejado.

Entonces empezaron a bajar. Era lo bastante ancha para que pudieran bajar de dos en dos, pero no más, y giraba sobre sí misma, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Parecía llegar a bastante profundidad. Los primeros tramos de escalera eran de piedra tallada, como los de Hogwarts, pero después la piedra desapareció para dar paso a la roca desnuda, a la tierra.

-Quizás sea una cueva natural, esto ya no parece el colegio –dijo Mei, haciendo que James asintiera.

-La verdad es que no sé si deberíamos hacer esto –dijo Lily, con voz un poco suplicante.

James se detuvo y miró a su hermana. A pesar de la poca luz, su temor era evidente.

-¿Alguien más quiere volver? –Mei, Rose y Albus parecían tan dispuestos a seguir adelante como él. A los demás no se les veía tan convencidos-. Seren, ¿por qué no te vas con Lily?

-Yo quiero ver lo que hay ahí abajo –dijo en tono de disculpa.

-Deberíamos irnos todos, James –dijo Lily-. Como alguien vea el agujero que hemos hecho en la pared…

-Es por una buena causa –replicó James, convencido-. ¿Crees que si encontramos la entrada a Ávalon se preocuparán por eso? Venga, bajemos un poco más. El final de la escalera no puede estar tan lejos.

Ella asintió, dubitativa y nadie más puso objeciones. James reanudó el descenso, confiando en no haberse equivocado en su estimación de la longitud de aquella escalera. Estaba seguro de que ya habían recorrido el equivalente a cinco o seis pisos de Hogwarts.

-Creo que oigo algo… -dijo Hugo, que iba el último, con voz angustiada y urgente-. ¡Creo que hay algo ahí detrás!

Todos frenaron en seco. James aguzó el oído mientras el corazón se le disparaba en el pecho. No había duda: pasos de pies desnudos, gruñidos. Bajaban tras ellos y parecían tener mucha prisa en alcanzarlos.

Lily chilló.

-¡Vamos! –gritó James, dándole un empujón a Seren para ponerla en marcha-. ¡Todos abajo! ¡Rápido, rápido!

Seren reaccionó y empezó a bajar a toda prisa. James se quedó allí, viendo cómo todos le pasaban rápidamente, asegurándose de que nadie quedaba atrás. ¿Qué sería? ¿Qué sería? Sonaba cada vez más cerca.

-¡James, vamos! –gritó Hugo al pasar por su lado.

James miró a sus espaldas y echó a correr tras su primo. Ahora podía escuchar mejor a sus perseguidores y tuvo la sensación de que eran cuatro o cinco.

-¡Corred!

¿Serían hombres-lobo? ¿Era luna llena? Diffindo, atacaría con Diffindos. Oh, Merlín, ¿qué les pasaba a sus hermanos y sus primos? ¿Por qué no iban más rápido?

-¡Ya veo el final! -gritó Albus-. ¡No falta mucho!

-¡Asegúrate de que no vamos directos hacia una trampa! –exclamó James-. ¡Lanza un Finite y un Desmaius en cuanto llegues al final de la escalera!

-¡Entendido!

-¿Qué nos persigue? –chilló Lily.

-¡No lo veo, pero hay más de uno! –contestó James. Se estaban acercando, podía oír sus gruñidos avariciosos perfectamente. Una terrible sospecha empezó a formarse en el fondo de su mente y su miedo aumentó-. ¡Daos prisa, joder!

Sí, ahora él también podía ver el final de la escalera. Esperaba que diera a un sitio lo bastante despejado para poder luchar contra las criaturas que les perseguían. De pronto se le ocurrió algo y sin dejar de correr, se giró un poco para apuntar con su varita hacia atrás.

_-¡Flagrantia!_ –dijo, apuntando a uno de los escalones.

El escalón vibró con luz roja un segundo; con ese hechizo, haría arder la piel humana que entrara en contacto con él. Ellos no tendrían problemas porque iban con zapatos, pero estaba seguro de sus perseguidores iban descalzos y que su piel era lo bastante parecida a la humana. Y después de unos segundos, oyó aullidos de dolor y rabia que sonaban más propios de animales.

-¿Qué es eso? –gritó Scorpius, en tono algo histérico.

-¡Son ellos, les he quemado!

Pero no les había detenido, seguía escuchándoles tras él. Y a juzgar por lo que habían tardado en pasar por el escalón hechizado, no estaban a más de cinco segundos de distancia. Cinco segundos. Eso era todo lo que le separaba de un destino espantoso. James volvió a mirar fugazmente hacia arriba y entonces vio un pie sucio, grisáceo.

-¡Son inferi!

Lily volvió a chillar y todos parecieron apresurar aún más el paso, aunque estaban descendiendo tan rápido que era un milagro que nadie hubiera tropezado aún.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –oyó gritar a Albus-.¡Está todo despejado!

Sí, el final. ¡Ya estaban llegando al final! Albus se había quedado a los pies de la escalera y estaba empujando a los otros para que siguieran corriendo sin él.

-¡Albus, vete!

La expresión de Albus era de puro terror.

-¡Corre, James! ¡Corre!

James puso el pie en el último escalón y de repente notó una mano que le estiraba del cuello del suéter.

-¡NO!

Perdió el equilibrio y algo pesado y maloliente cayó sobre sus espaldas con un gruñido estremecedor. James intentó girarse con todas sus fuerzas y logró zafarse de su agarre, pero ya había otro lanzándose hacia él, sus dientes negruzcos buscando su carne.

_-¡Diffindo! –_gritó Albus.

El conjuro atravesó al inferius por la cintura, de lado a lado a lado. Alguien gritó algo y otro inferius recibió un corte en el pecho que habría matado al momento a cualquier ser humano, pero que no hizo mella en él. Otro corte, sin embargo, mandó su cabeza volando por los aires y el inferi decapitado cayó al suelo, sobre las piernas de James, quien se lo quitó de encima de una patada.

-_¡Aguamenti!_ –gritó Mei. Un potente chorro de agua mandó a otro inferi contra la pared.

_-¡Levicorpus!_ –exclamó Rose.

Scorpius se giró hacia el inferi que Mei mantenía aplastado contra la pared y le lanzó un Diffindo sin la menor vacilación. La criatura cayó al suelo, partida por la mitad. James, lleno de adrenalina, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el único inferi que quedaba en pie era el que Rose mantenía en el aire. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo apuntó con la varita y lo decapitó también. La cabeza cayó al suelo con un ruido repugnante, pero el cuerpo aún seguía allí flotando. Rose lo dejó caer también con aire conmocionado.

-¡James! –sollozó Lily, corriendo hacia él y dándole un abrazo-. ¿Estás bien?

James le palmeó la espalda.

-Tranquila… Tranquila… -Pero su propio corazón iba a mil por hora. Habían estado cerca, demasiado cerca-. ¿Estáis todos bien?

Seren, Albus y los demás le rodearon también, asintiendo.

-Tenemos que volver ahora mismo, James, esto es demasiado peligroso –dijo Seren, con expresión muy seria.

A decir verdad, él estaba pensando lo mismo. La pelea con los inferi no habría bastado para hacerle retroceder, ahora que ta se habían desecho de todos, pero teniendo en cuenta que Lily y Hugo estaban allí… Y sólo tenían trece años. Aquel no era un sitio para niños de trece años.

Pero Mei, la única que no se había acercado a él, dijo algo que le hizo olvidarse por completo de lo que estaba pensando.

-Eh, chicos, mirad esto.

James se tomó por fin unos segundos para mirar a su alrededor y soltó una exclamación asombrada. Estaban en una bóveda enorme, tallada en la roca, iluminada por esa fosforescencia que habían notado a lo largo de todo el camino. Aquí y allá se veían cofres con oro y joyas de todo tipo. En el centro había un ataúd de piedra y en una de las paredes, un gran tapiz de un bosque.

-Joder… -dijo Albus, impresionado.

Hasta Lily se había olvidado del susto y observaba la bóveda y los tesoros con ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡No toquéis nada! –exclamó Scorpius.

-Sí, esas joyas deben de ser una trampa –dijo Rose-. Lo he visto en un montón de películas.

-Sí, como en "El planeta del tesoro" –dijo Albus.

James, que además estaba harto de leer sobre objetos malditos, asintió. Cuanto menos se acercaran a esos cofres, mejor. Pero el ataúd de piedra… El ataúd de piedra era otra cosa. James fue hacia él con cuidado, seguido de los demás.

-No deberíamos tocarlo tampoco –advirtió Seren.

-Sólo voy a mirarlo por fuera.

-James, ahí dentro sólo debe estar… lo que quede de la prometida de Binns –dijo Rose.

-Venga ya, ¿toda esta seguridad para proteger un cadáver?

No, estaba convencido de que dentro había una entrada a Ávalon. Podía ser otro pasadizo que concluyera en la tierra mágica o quizás un pozo subterráneo que también desembocaría al otro lado.

El ataúd tenía unas runas grabadas en la piedra y Albus las tradujo para los demás.

-"Aquí yace Elizabeth; su recuerdo siempre se mantendrá vivo".

-Aquí hay más runas –dijo Mei-. Es un fragmento de un poema antiguo.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó James.

-"Los ríos se secarán, las montañas se desgastarán, y mi pena aún durará, porque te perdí, mi amor, te perdí". Qué cursi.

-Es precioso –dijo Seren, lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Mei-. Pobre Binns, no sé si deberíamos estar aquí. Me siento como una ladrona de tumbas o algo así.

-Pero no es eso lo que estamos haciendo, ¿no? –replicó James-. Además, ya te lo he dicho: no creo que ahí dentro haya ningún cadáver, sólo quieren despistarnos.

-Yo no he venido hasta aquí para irme ahora –dijo Mei-. Vamos a abrirla. Si nos encontramos con los huesos de esa mujer, volvemos a cerrarla y listo. No vamos a hacerle daño a nadie.

-Podemos mirar un poquito –asintió Albus.

Y en ese momento, se escuchó un terrible siseo.

* * *

Albus dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor. Había luz suficiente, pero no podía ver nada excepto las siluetas de los cofres en la penumbra.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –exclamó Scorpius.

-No, más inferi, no –murmuró Rose.

No había nada con lo que Albus pudiera estar más de acuerdo. Los inferi habían dejado de ser lo que más temía desde el asunto de los dementores en primero, y ciertamente había habido mucha competencia para ocupar el lugar de honor en sus pesadillas. Pero la criatura que había siseado así no sonaba como un inferi. Lo que no sabía era si se iban a encontrar con algo mejor o algo peor.

-¡Allí! –chilló Seren-. ¡He visto cómo se movía algo!

Albus también lo vio, una especie de bulto moviéndose entre los cofres.

_-¡Petrificus Totalis!_ –exclamó, tratando de darle.

El hechizo se estrelló contra la pared, lanzando chispas.

-¿Podemos irnos de una _puta_ vez? –exclamó Scorpius, sonando tan cabreado como asustado.

-¡Sí, vamos, vamos! –gritó a su vez James-. ¡Hacia las escaleras!

Albus cogió a su hermana de la muñeca y echó a correr, asegurándose de que Scorpius también había salido disparado hacia las escaleras. Oh, aquella expedición había sido definitivamente una mala idea. Si les pasaba algo…

De pronto, una figura salió de detrás de uno de los grandes cofres que había a su izquierda y se abalanzó sobre ellos con un ruido que era mitad gruñido, mitad siseo. Albus le dio un fuerte estirón a su hermana para ponerla detrás de él.

_-¡Desmaius!_ –gritó por encima del nuevo chillido de Lily.

La criatura salió disparada hacia atrás un par de metros, pero no quedó inconsciente y volvió a atacarles con una velocidad sorprendente. La velocidad de una cobra. La parte inferior de su cuerpo era la de una serpiente, pero la superior pertenecía a una mujer de pecho desnudo que habría sido hermosa de no ser por sus temibles dientes y su mueca de feroz locura. Albus apenas pudo registrar lo que veían sus ojos antes de lanzar un Diffindo. La criatura lo esquivó y habría conseguido embestirle si alguien -¿James? ¿Scorpius?- no la hubiera golpeado con otro hechizo que la mandó de nuevo rodando por el suelo.

-¡Es una lamia! –exclamó Scorpius-. ¡Resiste casi todos los hechizos!

-¿Cómo la matamos? –gritó James.

-¡No lo sé!

La lamia se deslizaba entre los cofres rápidamente, buscando al que estuviera en una posición más vulnerable. Albus vio cómo atacaba a Mei de súbito, pero dos o tres hechizos cayeron a la vez sobre la criatura, obligándola a buscar refugio momentáneamente detrás de un cofre.

-¡Lily, vete de aquí! –le ordenó James-. ¡Vamos, corred todos hacia la escalera!

Oh, aquel loco planeaba quedarse atrás y enfrentarse a solas contra la lamia mientras ellos huían. Pero Albus no pensaba consentirlo. Entre los dos podrían contenerla y permitir que los demás se pusieran a salvo.

_-¡Impedimenta!_

El hechizo dio a la lamia de lleno, pero no sirvió de nada y la criatura se escabulló entre unos cofres en dirección a los que iban hacia la escalera.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó alguien.

-¡_Congelo_! –atacó Scorpius.

La lamia lanzó un aullido agudo mientras su cuerpo siseaba y emitía vapor. Albus comprendió que el efecto del Congelo sólo había durado un segundo. James le lanzó rápidamente un hechizo de chispas doradas y le alcanzó en el brazo, pero no pareció causarle daño alguno.

-¡Apartaos! –gritó Seren.

Albus dio un paso atrás sin saber por qué, por simple instinto, y de repente, sobresaltado, vio caer una losa de piedra sobre la lamia con un golpe retumbante acompañado de crujido de huesos. La lamia lanzó otro aullido desgarrador. Aplastada como estaba, todavía seguía viva, tirando sangre por la boca.

-No está muerta –dijo, asqueado.

La lamia chilló de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no se muere? –dijo Rose, nerviosa y aprensiva.

James dio un paso al frente con decisión, apuntando a la lamia con su varita, y Albus supo que iba a matarla, quizás a decapitarla o algo así. Pero su hermano vaciló y se lamió los labios. Se lo estaba pensando. Albus tampoco se sentía capaz de hacerlo él mismo.

-Ayu… ayudadme –dijo la lamia de pronto.

A Albus le dio un vuelco el corazón al oírla hablar con voz humana. Lo volvía todo más horrible aún. Alarmado, miró a los demás, que también contemplaban a la criatura con una mezcla de horror y fascinación.

-No le hagáis caso –dijo Scorpius en un susurro febril-. Se recuperará y nos atacará. Se alimentan de carne humana, especialmente de niños.

-No, me marcharé… Me marcharé, lo… lo juro. –Y volvió a chillar de agonía-. Duele… Piedad.

-Vámonos, James. Vámonos, por favor, por favor… -dijo Lily, llorando.

-No me… dejéis así… Niños… por favor…

A pesar de cómo les había atacado, Albus pudo sentir cómo se compadecía de ella. Medio oculta por la losa, en ese momento parecía una mujer humana implorando misericordia. Pero Mei, de nuevo insensible al drama, se había olvidado por completo de la lamia y había ido a mirar el interior del ataúd de piedra.

-Aquí sólo hay algunos huesos y un vestido harapiento –protestó, decepcionada.

-Por el amor de Dios, Mei –dijo Rose, con incredulidad-. ¿Qué importa eso ahora?

-¿No hemos venido para eso? –replicó Mei, que no parecía entender a qué venía el reproche de Rose.

James meneó la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse desembarazarse de alguna idea.

-Mira, vámonos. Les diremos a los profesores lo que hemos encontrado. –Se giró hacia la lamia-. Ellos decidirán qué hacer contigo.

Ella gritó y pareció forcejear para librarse de la losa, que se movió ligeramente. Albus se dio cuenta de que todavía era peligrosa y su deseo de marcharse de allí se multiplicó por mil.

Pero entonces un nuevo grito desesperado, masculino esta vez, le hizo dar un salto.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Bethie! –El profesor Binns voló hasta la tumba abierta de su prometida y se plantó delante de ellos-. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Sólo queríamos… -balbuceó James.

Pero Binns no le dejó terminar.

-¡Habéis profanado la tumba de Elizabeth! –Volaba entre ellos, los atravesaba; nunca había parecido más un fantasma ni nunca se le había visto tan alterado-. ¡No teníais derecho! ¡Poned ahora mismo esa losa en su sitio!

-Pero la lamia nos atacará –dijo Rose, angustiada.

-¡No me importa! ¡Poned ahora mismo la losa en su sitio!

Albus no sabía qué hacer. Fantasma o no, Binns era un profesor y una parte de él sentía el impulso de obedecer y evitar meterse en aún más problemas. Pero sabía que dejar libre a la lamia mientras ellos aún estuvieran allí era un gran error, uno que no quería cometer. Resultaba difícil pensar, cuando aún le duraba el susto por el último combate, cuando la lamia seguía gritando y pidiendo clemencia. Sin embargo, otros parecían tener la cabeza más clara.

-No vamos a moverla de ahí–dijo Scorpius, tembloroso pero decidido-. Vamos a avisar al profesor Zabini y al profesor Zhou para que se encarguen de la lamia. Que muevan ellos la losa cuando ya no sea peligroso.

-Sí, sentimos mucho lo de su novia, pero sería estúpido mover esa piedra mientras la lamia siga viva –añadió Mei.

Al profesor Binns no pareció hacerle mucha gracia que se opusieran a su deseo y empezó a ordenarles de nuevo que cubrieran el ataúd de su prometida. Pero a mitad frase se produjo una nueva sorpresa.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Eran Zabini y Pinetree, y en medio de aquella sucesión de sobresaltos, Albus sintió sincero alivio al verlos llegar.

-¡Profesor! –exclamó Scorpius, quien obviamente también se alegraba de verlos allí.

Los dos profesores llegaron hasta donde ellos estaban y contemplaron a la lamia sin ocultar su estupor.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo Zabini, en tono incrédulo-. ¿Es una… lamia?

-Sí, señor.

-Merlín bendito.

Y sólo entonces Albus se dio cuenta de que Zabini tenía su varita en la mano, una varita con la que hizo aparecer un puñal de plata. Antes de que pudiera imaginarse lo que iba a pasar, Zabini se inclinó sobre la criatura y le clavó el puñal en la nuca, matándola en el acto, interrumpiendo uno de sus gritos a mitad.

-¡Quiero que pongan esa losa en su sitio! –exclamó Binns-. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Seren obedeció, mirando con algo de temor a los profesores. Albus también se estaba preguntando si aquella aventura no iba a acabar con un castigo de proporciones épicas.

-¿Qué es esta losa? –preguntó Zabini, mientras Pinetree empezaba a ir uno por uno asegurándose de que estaban bien.

-Es la tapa del ataúd de la prometida del profesor Binns –contestó Scorpius.

Albus nunca había visto a Zabini más perplejo.

-¿Qué?

-Contadnos ahora mismo que está pasando aquí –dijo Pinetree.

Normalmente era Scorpius quien se ocupaba de hablar con los Slytherin y Albus habría dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso habitual, pero tuvo la sensación de que esa vez, Scorpius no iba a ser del todo neutral, así que lo hizo él, recalcando en varias ocasiones que habían creído que no iban a encontrar ningún peligro. Zabini y Pinetree tenían la vista clavada en él como si se estuvieran preguntando si todo aquello era verdad, y Zabini hasta miró varias veces a un ceñudo Scorpius para ver si objetaba algo.

-No hemos encontrado nada, pero debe de haber algo –añadió James-. ¿Quién usaría inferi y lamias para proteger una simple tumba?

Albus contempló casi sin respirar cómo Zabini y Pinetree intercambiaban una mirada que valía por toda una conversación. Si ellos entendían que era importante era menos probable que él y los demás acabaran castigados.

-¿Cuthbert? –dijo entonces Zabini.

El fantasma se había calmado bastante y ahora observaba a los niños con cierto pasmo.

-¿Unos criminales quieren apoderarse de Excalibur?

-Sí, señor –dijo James, mientras los demás asentían.

-Debemos impedirlo –murmuró para sí mismo. Binns se quedó pensativo unos segundos y asintió también-. Esta es la entrada a Ávalon que mi familia ha protegido durante siglos.

Albus se quedó boquiabierto. ¡Era cierto! ¡Binns estaba protegiendo esa entrada secreta a Ávalon! El profesor se deslizó por el aire y se detuvo junto al tapiz. Albus, empezando a sospechar lo que se iba a encontrar, miró a los demás y caminó poco a poco hasta el tapiz, fijándose en él por primera vez. Ahora podía ver que las hojas de los árboles se movían por una ligera brisa que él no podía sentir, que muy, muy a lo lejos, se oía el murmullo de un río. Zabini les ordenó que se quedaran donde estaban y avanzó los últimos cinco metros en solitario, con la varita preparada, hasta quedar frente al tapiz. Albus observó con expectación cómo Zabini alzaba el brazo para tocar el tapiz…

Y su mano desaparecía.

-¡Joder! –exclamó Zabini, sacándola a toda prisa. Después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se recompuso en un momento-. Esto es bastante inusual.

Albus intercambió una sonrisa triunfal con los demás, pero su entusiasmo por el descubrimiento se enfrió un poco cuando Scorpius no le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, se olvidó de eso cuando Binns, que se había quedado junto a la tumba de piedra, soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y placer.

-¡Oh! –Albus se giró hacia él y descubrió con asombro que había dejado de ser plateado y se había vuelto dorado. Su cara expresaba una alegría que Albus no le había visto nunca -. Bethie…

Y desapareció.

Todos se quedaron mirando en silencio el hueco que había dejado.

-¿Se ha… ido a otro sitio del castillo? –preguntó Lily.

-No –dijo Albus, conmovido-. Creo que se ha ido para siempre.

_Continuará_


	30. Los últimos preparativos

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 30 **Los últimos preparativos**

Jodidos críos…

Harry no pudo evitar que ese fuera su primer pensamiento, tan lleno de admiración como de incredulidad, cuando Minerva se puso en contacto con él desde Hogwarts para explicarle que los niños habían encontrado la entrada a Ávalon que medio ministerio llevaba casi tres días buscando. En una tarde. No podía creerlo. Más tarde escuchó la historia completa, inferi y lamias incluidos, y gran parte de su admiración se trocó en horror puro y duro.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo se os ocurre meteros vosotros solos en ese túnel? ¡Podríais haber muerto todos! James, espero algo más de sensatez por tu parte. ¡Llevar a Lily a ese lugar! Por todos los cielos, ¿en qué estabais pensando?

-James no tiene la culpa, papá, todos queríamos ir –dijo Albus.

-Nos íbamos a marchar después de encontrarnos con los inferi, pero la lamia no nos dio tiempo, tío –dijo también Rose.

-Por suerte nadie salió herido –intervino Minerva, conciliadora-. Y Harry, creo que andabais buscando esto. No puedo creer que haya permanecido en Hogwarts todo este tiempo.

Harry observó el tapiz, que ahora permanecía enrollado y apoyado en la pared del despacho de la directora. Lo más sorprendente que había visto en el mundo mágico no era precisamente un tapiz que condujera a otro sitio, pero allí apoyado parecía tan inofensivo y cotidiano… Y sin embargo, era una de las entradas a la tierra mágica.

-¿Lo habéis probado?

Zabini asintió.

-Es Ávalon. Y por lo que parece, funciona colgado en cualquier pared.

Harry siguió observándolo unos segundos más, comprendiendo que era un nuevo reto. Ya estaban listos para perseguir a los Parásitos que andaban tras Excalibur, ahora sólo faltaba ver si lo conseguirían.

-Papá, ¿cuándo os iréis? –preguntó Lily, con la preocupación claramente pintada en su rostro.

-No creo que más tarde de mañana –contestó Harry, con más suavidad-. Los Parásitos ya nos llevan demasiada ventaja. Pero no quiero que os preocupéis, ¿de acuerdo? Volveremos.

No eran sólo sus hijos; Scorpius, Rose y Hugo también estaban inquietos ante el inminente viaje. Lorcan y Lysander también lo estarían cuando supieran que su madre formaba parte de la expedición. Luna se lo había tomado bastante bien cuando le habían explicado lo que pasaba, parecía tan tranquila como si le hubieran dicho que tenían que irse de excursión al campo. Y tampoco se había sorprendido mucho al escuchar que había sido concebida en Ávalon. Rolf, sin embargo, había reaccionado como era de esperar, protestando un poco, temiendo por ella.

-¿Vendrás a despedirte antes de marcharte? –preguntó Albus.

-Lo intentaré, Y seguro que los demás también –contestó, dirigiéndose a sus sobrinos y a Scorpius-. Y ahora quiero que me prometáis que vosotros no os meteréis en líos. Hay veces en las que a uno no le queda más remedio que enfrentarse al peligro, pero ir a buscarlo como habéis hecho hoy es una temeridad.

Casi podía ver a su yo adolescente mirándole con escepticismo, pero empezaba a aterrarle esa facilidad con la que sus hijos se ponían en peligro cada dos por tres. Al pedirles que investigaran lo de los Ablake había imaginado que se limitarían a buscar entre los libros de la biblioteca.

-Tendremos cuidado, papá –dijo James-. Pero tú también, ¿vale?

-Prometido.

Harry se despidió de sus hijos y sus sobrinos, sabiendo que no era seguro que pudiera verlos antes de marcharse a Ávalon. Cuando salía por la puerta, les dirigió una última mirada. Scorpius no estaba pegado a Albus como venía siendo habitual y su hijo estaba buscando más consuelo en sus hermanos y sus primos que en su novio del alma. ¿Habrían discutido? Era una tontería, pero se marchó de allí sintiéndose un poco inquieto al respecto. Albus estaba completamente loco por Scorpius, se necesitaban el uno al otro en un momento así. Esperaba que hicieran las paces pronto.

* * *

Llevando tras él el tapiz, Harry salió del castillo y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid. Éste sabía prácticamente desde el principio que era uno de los elegidos, se había enterado gracias a los rumores. Y se había mostrado muy dispuesto a colaborar, impaciente por ponerse en marcha y detener a los Parásitos. Harry llamó a la puerta y se preguntó si no se lo habría pensado mejor.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Harry.

Hagrid abrió la puerta. Normalmente sonreía nada más verlo, pero esta vez su rostro estaba serio.

-¿Es la hora?

-Los chicos han encontrado la puerta a Ávalon, es a través de ese tapiz –dijo, entrando en la cabaña cuando Hagrid le hizo una señal con la mano-. Nos iremos esta noche o mañana por la mañana, como muy tarde.

-Estoy listo desde que me lo contaste. –Como le sucedía siempre, a Harry le asaltaron mil recuerdos al ver aquellos muebles grandes y coloridos-. ¿Quieres tomar una taza de té?

-No, gracias, tengo que irme al ministerio cuanto antes. Querrán examinar esto.

-Estaba aquí en Hogwarts, ¿eh? ¿Dónde?

-Binns lo conservaba en una cámara secreta._ Otra_ cámara secreta.

-Oh, caramba… ¿Por qué?

-Era un descendiente de los Ablake, que a su vez descendían de los du Lac. Ya sabes, del Lancelot du Lac que iba con Arturo.

Hagrid se acarició la barba, impresionado.

-Vaya con Binns… Es un pozo de sorpresas.

Harry carraspeó.

-Era. Cuando les enseñó la entrada, pasó al Otro Lado.

Hagrid se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Binns se ha marchado?

-Eso parece.

-Oh…

-¿Le apreciabas mucho? –Harry no guardaba un gran recuerdo de él y no le había vuelto a ver desde la guerra, pero Hagrid llevaba prácticamente toda la vida en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, no es que tuviéramos mucho trato… Era un hombrecillo bastante aburrido, la verdad. Pero siempre había estado ahí. –Harry asintió-. Ahora la profesora McGonagall tendrá que buscar un sustituto también para él.

-¿Ya sabéis quién va a sustituirte a ti?

Hagrid sonrió.

-¿Aún no te has enterado? Bueno, creo que lo hablaron ayer por la noche. Es Charlie Weasley.

Harry sonrió también, era una noticia excelente.

-¿Charlie? ¡Genial!

-Sí, es un buen muchacho –dijo con aprobación, aunque el "muchacho" estaba ya cerca de los cincuenta-. Él vivirá en el castillo, no aquí, pero estoy seguro de que se las podrá arreglar, con todo lo que sabe de animales.

Harry estaba de acuerdo, su ex cuñado se manejaría bien en ese trabajo. Pero lo más importante aún era que en medio de toda esa incertidumbre y peligro que esperaba en el horizonte, los niños tendrían a alguien de la familia cerca, alguien que cuidaría de ellos.

Draco se levantó de la chimenea y fue a buscar a su madre, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de nervios y calma. Ella estaba en el salón de invierno, charlando con madam Tereshkova. Los Siete del CIM aún no sabían nada de la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, pero no tardarían mucho en averiguarlo. No iba a hacerles ninguna gracia. Y era posible que insistieran en subir de grado la Cuarentena. Sin embargo, Draco no pensó mucho en eso, ya se apañarían Shacklebolt y los demás. Él tenía suficiente con ir a Ávalon a detener a los Parásitos y volver sano y salvo.

* * *

Su madre no se había dado cuenta de su llegada y Draco la observó unos segundos, fijándose en su elegancia y compostura. Le dolía tener que dejarla sola, aunque fuera durante algún tiempo, y realmente le estaba agradecido a su tía Andromeda por haber accedido a reanudar la relación, por estar allí con ellos. Si algo le pasaba a él… No, pero eso no sucedería. Tenía el mensaje de Astoria, ¿no?

-Mamá… -Ella alzó la vista-. Siento interrumpir, pero ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Su madre se disculpó con madam Tereshkova y se levantó del sillón para acercarse a él. Algo en sus ojos le dijo a Draco que ya sabía qué iba a decirle. Los dos salieron del salón; su madre no esperó más.

-¿Lo han encontrado?

-Estaba en Hogwarts. Es un tapiz, ahora está en el ministerio. Nos marcharemos desde allí.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana a las siete, aunque ahora me esperan para una reunión.

Su madre lo miró a los ojos y Draco le mantuvo la mirada. Ella quería que prometiera que iba a volver sano y salvo, él quería prometérselo. No necesitaban palabras para eso.

-Tienes todo el equipaje listo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Lo había preparado nada más enterarse de que era uno de los elegidos por la profecía. Llevaba una buena tienda de dormir, ropa cómoda y resistente para todas las temperaturas y un maletín con pociones que podían resultarles útiles.

-Recuerda que estaremos esperándote. Recuerda que siempre nos hemos sentido orgullosos de ti. –Él asintió, sintiendo el amor de ella envolviéndole como un abrazo y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Ella olía como siempre, a flores y seguridad-. Vuelve, Draco.

-Lo haré.

* * *

En Hogwarts, la gente empezaba a sospechar que la expedición descrita en la profecía estaba a punto de empezar. Albus suponía que sólo habían tenido que ver las caras largas que llevaban ellos y sus primos. Todos sus primos, porque Fred, Roxanne y Louis ya estaban también al corriente de todo.

Pero Albus no estaba sólo deprimido por eso. Cuando su padre se había marchado y ellos habían quedado libres para marcharse –McGonagall les había dicho que no sabía si darles puntos o castigarlos y al final no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas-, a Scorpius le había faltado tiempo para decir que se iba a buscar a Cassandra y desaparecer. Albus tenía claro que estaba enfadado con él, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Sí, Scorpius no había querido meterse en ese pasadizo, pero ¿acaso él no le había dicho que no hacía falta que lo hiciera?

Sentir esa distancia entre ambos cuando no podían haber estado más unidos desde el secuestro le disgustaba casi tanto como la inminente partida de su padre y de su tío Ron. Además, sabía que Scorpius también debía de estar pasándolo mal pensando en su padre y Albus quería ser capaz de animarle un poco, de demostrarle que le entendía y que simpatizaba con su preocupación. No entendía por qué ese idiota no estaba allí con ellos, con él. Los dos se sentirían mejor.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? –le preguntó Seren.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora está de mal humor. Además, no sé por qué se ha enfadado. Yo no le he hecho nada.

-Bueno, por eso te digo que hables con él, así lo sabrás. Deberíais estar juntos en un momento así.

-Eso díselo a él.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a los gemelos Scamander yendo hacia ellos. Albus se giró para verlos mejor y se dio cuenta de que parecían consternados.

-No os vais a creer lo que ha pasado –dijo Lorcan, seguido de su hermano-. Nuestra madre también forma parte de la expedición de vuestros padres.

Albus se quedó boquiabierto y escuchó cómo Lorcan les contaba que habían recibido un mensaje para que fueran al despacho de McGonagall y que allí se habían encontrado a sus padres y una noticia inesperada. La tía Luna… No podía creer que también estuviera mezclada en todo aquello. Lily estaba disgustadísima, pues tía Luna era su madrina y la quería mucho, pero Albus también le tenía mucho aprecio, con todas sus extravagancias y su peculiar visión del mundo. En su casa uno jamás, jamás se aburría.

-Papá, tío Ron, Hagrid, el padre de Scorpius, tía Luna y la centáuride –enumeró James-. Sólo queda una.

-La mujer con visión en las manos –dijo Albus.

-¿Tendrá también hijos aquí? –se preguntó Rose.

-No tardaremos en saberlo –dijo Fred.

Pero cuando llegó el momento de la cena, todos sabían ya lo de los Scamander, pero nadie daba más nombres. También se había corrido la voz acerca de la desaparición definitiva de Binns, algo que no había entristecido demasiado a los alumnos. Los que hablaban del tema especulaban felizmente con la posibilidad de estar una o dos semanas sin clase de Historia de la Magia.

Scorpius estaba ya sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, con casi todo su curso pendiente de él y de Cassandra. Albus, que aún estaba de pie, lo miró con una punzada en el corazón, pero entonces Morrigan lo vio, le dijo algo en la oreja a Scorpius y éste le lanzaba una fría mirada de reojo antes de ignorarlo por completo. Molesto y dolido, Albus se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor. Amal, que ya estaba también al corriente de todo y se les había unido poco después que los Scamander, lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Cómo es que Scorpius y tú no cenáis juntos? ¿Es que estáis enfadados o qué?

-Y yo qué sé, lleva así toda la tarde.

-No le ha hecho ninguna gracia venir con nosotros –señaló Rose.

-Pero nadie le ha obligado –replicó Albus rápidamente-. Cuando estábamos buscando el pasadizo ya le he dicho que no hacía falta que estuviera con nosotros si no quería. Se lo he vuelto a repetir justo antes de entrar. ¿Por qué es culpa mía que nos hayan atacado los inferi y esa lamia?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Él no habría entrado si no hubieras entrado tú.

-No tiene motivos para estar enfadado. No tiene.

La comida apareció frente a ellos, grandes trozos de cordero con patatas y salsa, y cuencos con arroz con pasas, almendras y curry. Albus pinchó con el tenedor una pierna de cordero y la depositó en su plato con más fuerza de la que quería, haciéndolo bailar. Después se sirvió una pequeña montaña de arroz, haciendo chocar la cuchara contra el plato en cada ocasión.

-El plato no te ha hecho nada, Al –dijo Rose.

Albus empezó a cenar de mal humor. ¿No era bastante con verse atacado por lamias y jodidos inferi y saber que en cuestión de horas su padre se iría a una peligrosa misión en Ávalon? ¿También tenían que estar enfadados el uno con el otro? No podía creer que Scorpius se estuviera comportando así por nada y menos considerando todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Pero cuando terminó de cenar y llegó el momento de ir a la Sala Común, Albus se dio cuenta de que no soportaba irse a dormir con la sensación de que Scorpius le odiaba. Aquello no estaba bien. Albus se apresuró a buscarlo entre los alumnos que abandonaban el Gran Comedor.

-¡Scorpius! –le llamó.

Éste se giró, lo cual ya era una buena noticia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podemos hablar?

Scorpius les hizo una señal a sus amigos para que siguieran sin él y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya estamos hablando.

Albus suspiró.

-Mira, no sé siquiera por qué estás tan cabreado.

Scorpius lo miró como si encontrara eso particularmente ofensivo.

-¿No lo sabes? Estoy cabreado porque no tendríamos que haber entrado a ese sitio, tendríamos que haber dejado que se apañaran los profesores o los aurores.

-¡Nadie te obligó a entrar! –señaló, exasperado, sin entender por qué todo el mundo fallaba en captar ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejar que fueras tú solo?

-¿Solo? –exclamó con incredulidad-. ¡Había media docena de personas más! ¡Y no necesito que me protejas! ¡Eres tú el que tenía miedo de entrar, no yo!

Scorpius dio un respingo y volvió a fulminarlo con la vista.

-Claro, porque soy un cobarde, ¿no?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-No, no hace falta que lo digas, se nota claramente que lo piensas. Pues nada, vete con tus amigos de Gryffindor y así podrás estar entre valientes.

Scorpius dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de él.

-¡Scorpius!

Albus le sujetó del brazo, pero Scorpius se desasió con un gesto brusco.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Cualquier persona normal habría sabido que entrar allí era una mala idea! ¡Tu padre también lo ha dicho! ¿Y yo soy un cobarde por tener dos dedos de frente? ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? ¡No hace ni un mes que nos secuestraron! ¿No tenías suficiente con eso?

Aquella era la primera vez en cinco años que Scorpius se ponía a gritar de ese modo y Albus se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos, consciente de que nunca le había visto tan enfadado, ni con él ni con nadie. Entonces, Scorpius lanzó un bufido y volvió a marcharse.

-¡Scorpius, espera! Yo no he dicho que…

-¡No quiero hablar contigo, déjame!

-Vamos a aclarar las cosas, joder…

-¡Que me dejes! ¡Paso de ti!

El rechazo de Scorpius parecía tan sincero, tan duro, que Albus no tuvo ánimos para seguir caminando tras él.

-¡Se suponía que no teníamos que irnos a dormir peleados! –le gritó a su espalda, sintiéndose también un poco traicionado.

El paso de Scorpius vaciló por un momento, pero siguió tercamente adelante. Albus, notando de pronto lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, maldijo entre dientes y echó a andar hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Estaban en una amplia sala del ministerio, los siete reunidos por fin. Elizabeth Mallet, que se había presentado como Betty, había resultado ser una mujer de unos treinta años y expresión agradable, vestida al estilo muggle. Tenía el pelo muy negro, rizado y largo. Por lo que madam Shadows había contado, Mallet tenía a menudo visiones si tocaba algún objeto con la mano. Parecía algo asustada con todo aquello, pero decidida a seguir adelante. A él no le había puesto cara rara cuando los habían presentado.

La centáuride, Dione, tenía un cabello entre rojizo y rubio, era joven y estaba ignorándolos básicamente a todos menos a madam Shadows y a Hagrid. Iba a ser una compañía poco grata, sospechaba Draco. Pero había grandes grupos de centauros en Ávalon y les vendría bien contar con una interlocutora de su especie, por no hablar de sus habilidades con el arco. Podrían lidiar con su mala actitud y su aparente afición a enseñar los pechos.

Weasley se había pegado a Harry, para variar. Draco estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no mandarle una mirada despectiva. Tenía la sensación de que lo más complicado de aquel viaje sería no discutir con él, pero en el fondo sabía que habrían de vérselas con problemas mucho más gordos. Cerca de ellos, Lovegood sonreía con aire ensimismado.

-… dado que el tiempo y el espacio no tienen el mismo significado aquí que en Ávalon, resulta imposible predecir cuánta ventaja nos llevan los Parásitos –estaba diciendo la jefa de los Inefables-. Puede que nuestra entrada esté cerca del lugar en el que las hadas esconden esa espada. En cualquier caso, no les quedará más remedio que preguntar a las criaturas con las que se vayan encontrando, son la única fuente de información que van a tener.

"Una vez neutralicen la amenaza de los Parásitos, se enfrentarán al problema de volver. Estamos bastante seguros de que las entradas bloqueadas por ellos funcionan en sentido inverso, pero no podemos asegurarlo al cien por cien. Nosotros por supuesto seguiremos trabajando para desbloquearlas. Por otro lado, es posible que esa gente esté al corriente de una cuarta entrada que nos es desconocida. Lo ideal sería que regresaran a través del tapiz, pero no sabemos si podrán regresar a este bosque. En cualquier caso, no se confíen al salir de Ávalon, podrían encontrarse cara a cara con un grupo de Parásitos.

-Está bien, digamos que hacemos todo eso –dijo Weasley-. ¿Qué les impide mandar otro grupo de Parásitos a intentarlo de nuevo?

-Nosotros también conocemos unos cuantos hechizos, señor Weasley, no se preocupe por eso. Además, ahora mismo las hadas ignoran que los Parásitos andan tras Excalibur. Una vez lo sepan, seguro que toman medidas especiales para garantizar su seguridad hasta que llegue el día de entregársela a su verdadero dueño. No hace falta decir que reclamarla ustedes mismos está fuera de discusión. Eso no nos ayudaría a vencer a los Parásitos, sólo nos daría un enemigo más a combatir. Esa espada no fue creada para ninguno de ustedes.

Draco resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Realmente hacía falta esa advertencia?

-Pero no lo entiendo –dijo entonces la sangremuggle, Mallet-. ¿No se supone que sólo Arturo puede utilizar Excalibur? ¿Cómo es posible que los Parásitos puedan conseguir hacerse con ella?

-Eso no lo sabemos, pero la profecía indica claramente que han encontrado una manera.

Shacklebolt les recordó que Harry estaba al mando, pero que debían hacer caso a las indicaciones de Hagrid y Dione si se encontraban con grupos de su especie. Otra obviedad.

-Cuanto menos tiempo perdamos, mejor. Partirán mañana al amanecer. Nos reuniremos aquí a las siete de la mañana. Despídanse de sus familias y traten de dormir.

La reunión terminó por fin y Harry se acercó a él.

-Vamos a ir a Hogwarts en un momento a decirles adiós a los chicos, ¿quieres venir?

Draco asintió con un pequeño peso en el pecho.

* * *

Scorpius nunca había estado tan enfadado con Albus, ni siquiera cuando había luchado contra él en primero en aquella pelea que al final les había vuelto amigos. Todavía no podía creer que se hubiera metido en esa aventura de manera tan temeraria, como si no le importara la vida de ninguno de los dos. ¡Y él no era un cobarde por considerarlo así! ¡Había una diferencia entre valentía y estupidez!

Y encima Albus le decía que no tendría que haber ido con ellos. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? ¡Los dos se habían enfrentado siempre juntos a esas cosas! Pero claro, igual ahora Albus lo tenía por un gallina porque lo había visto aterrorizado frente a los Parásitos, porque había tenido que rescatarlo, porque no era capaz ni de mirar una chimenea, no digamos acercarse a ella. Era injusto. ¿Acaso no había luchado contra los inferi? ¿Acaso no le había salvado también la vida a Albus en tercero? ¡No tenía derecho a sentirse superior a él y a tratarlo como si fuera alguien a quien se debía dejar atrás!

Su rabia se juntaba, además, con su preocupación por su padre. Sentía pura angustia al pensar que pronto se marcharía a Ávalon. Sí, podía entender que había que impedir que los Parásitos se hicieran con Excalibur. Podía entender que su padre quisiera venganza, porque él también la quería. Quería verlos sufrir, retorcerse de dolor, pagar por todo lo que estaban haciendo, por todo lo que habían hecho. Pero aun así, tenía miedo por su padre. Ya había perdido a su madre y perder también a su padre, no volver a verlo tampoco a él nunca más…

Intentaba poner buena cara por Cassandra, que estaba junto a él, igual de preocupada. Ella ya sabía también que su padre se marcharía en cuestión de horas, si es que no lo había hecho ya, sin despedirse de ellos. Morrigan, Damon, Britney y Diana les hacían compañía, transmitiéndoles apoyo moral. Prácticamente todo Slytherin les estaba enviando su simpatía con miradas. Aún no se había filtrado que Ávalon y Excalibur formaban parte de la expedición de la profecía, pero todos deseaban ver derrotados a los Parásitos.

-Eh, mirad –dijo Damon, interrumpiendo una conversación sobre las criaturas que vivían en la tierra mágica.

Scorpius se giró y vio que Zabini había entrado en la Sala Común. Al momento supo para qué había entrado y se puso de pie. No se equivocaba, Zabini fue directamente hacia ellos.

-Scorpius, Cassandra, vuestro padre os espera para despedirse de vosotros.

Había llegado el momento. Scorpius tragó saliva y asintió.

-¿Puedo ir con ellos, por favor? –exclamó Morrigan-. También es mi tío.

-Y es mi padrino –añadió Diana a toda prisa.

Zabini las miró especulativamente.

-De acuerdo.

Los cuatro le siguieron hasta la puerta, acompañados de más miradas de simpatía por parte del resto de su Casa, y echaron a andar por el laberinto que llevaba hasta el vestíbulo del castillo. Scorpius le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su hermana, que ahora era casi tan alta como él.

-Han ido a avisar también a los Potter, los Weasley y los Scamander. Sé que estáis preocupados por Draco, pero él agradecerá que no deis ningún espectáculo público indigno de un Slytherin. Además, estoy convencido de que no va a pasarle nada. Es duro de pelar.

Scorpius pensó que su abuelo Lucius aún había sido más duro de pelar y, sin embargo, eso no le había bastado para sobrevivir a su enfrentamiento con los Parásitos. Pero no, tenía que ser más optimista y confiar en que todo saldría bien. Si no, iba a volverse loco.

-Tío Blaise, o sea, profesor Zabini, ¿las armas muggles funcionan en el mundo mágico? –preguntó Morrigan.

-No creo que haya habido oportunidad de descubrirlo hasta ahora. Pero tienen el Murificatio, con él pueden protegerse si llega el caso.

-¿Y si tienen bombas? –preguntó Scorpius.

-No creo que tengan bombas. Y de todos modos, las bombas actuales llevan componentes electrónicos y no funcionarían en Ávalon.

-¿Cómo sabes que llevan componentes electrónicos? –preguntó Morrigan.

-Todos sabemos últimamente más cosas sobre el mundo muggle de lo que nos gustaría.

Cuando llegaron por fin al vestíbulo, Scorpius supuso que irían todos hacia el despacho de la directora, pero en vez de eso se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Allí dentro tampoco había nadie –Scorpius nunca lo había visto vacío de noche, era una imagen inquietante-, pero Zabini lo atravesó hasta llegar a la habitación que había al otro extremo. Mientras se acercaba, escuchó rumor de voces y al entrar vio a Teddy una marea de cabezas pelirrojas rodeando al padre y al tío de Albus.

Los gemelos no habían llegado aún y Scorpius vio que los señores Scamander estaban hablando con su padre, quien esbozó una sonrisa animosa cuando entraron por la puerta. Scorpius se acercó a él y lo abrazó a la vez que Cassandra.

-¿Cuándo os vais? –preguntó, tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

-Mañana a primera hora –contestó su padre, todavía sin soltarlos-. Os voy a echar mucho de menos. Pero quiero que seáis fuertes, ¿de acuerdo? No le deis faena a la abuela ni al profesor Zabini y estudiad mucho, sobre todo tú, Scorpius. Puede que ahora no lo parezca, pero los TIMOS son importantes.

-Tienes que prometer que tendrás cuidado, papá –dijo Cassandra.

-Lo tendré, ya te lo prometí el otro día y pienso cumplirlo.

Él les besó a los dos en el pelo y se separó de ellos para ir a abrazar también a Morrigan y a Diana. Scorpius los observó con el corazón estrujado, consciente de cuánto quería a su padre, de cuánto les quería él a ellos. No estaba preparado para perder algo así.

-La abuela Narcissa tiene una teoría –dijo, pasándoles el brazo por los hombros a los dos-. ¿Recordáis el mensaje que vuestra madre me dio?

-Sí.

-La abuela cree que vuestra madre no me habría dicho eso si fuera a reunirme pronto con ella. Sonaba como si fuera a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a encontrarnos. No sé si es así, pero me gusta pensar que sí. Además, vuestra abuela no se equivoca casi nunca.

Scorpius se dio cuenta de que su abuela podía estar en lo cierto y sonrió un poco mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Cassandra; era un buen motivo en el que basar su esperanza. Por lo menos tenía algo que aferrarse.

-¿Tú crees?

-Tiene sentido, ¿no? Así que ánimo y no os preocupéis mucho. Antes de que os deis cuenta ya estaremos de vuelta.

Era el tono de voz con el que les había prometido que todo iría bien después de cada caída, de cada rasguño, de cada pesadilla infantil y Scorpius quería creerle como siempre le había creído. Sí, volvería, su madre no habría actuado así con ellos si hubiera sabido que su padre iba a morir pronto también.

Los gemelos Scamander ya estaban allí, hablando con sus padres. Lily también se había acercado a despedirse de su madrina y Scorpius pudo ver que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara llorosa. Después se fijó en Albus, que aún hablaba con su padre y su tío. Parecía muy triste, aunque trataba de disimularlo y Scorpius sintió el impulso de ir y abrazarlo. No lo hizo porque se suponía que estaba enfadado con él, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que se le había pasado ese enfado.

-Scorpius, ¿os habéis peleado Albus y tú? –preguntó su padre con suavidad y expresión algo extrañada. Scorpius asintió de mala gana-. No deberíais iros a dormir peleados.

Aquello le recordó a su madre y también a Albus, tratando de hacer las paces con él sin conseguirlo y notó que le picaban los ojos con ganas de llorar.

-Hablaré con él –dijo, cuando estuvo seguro de que la voz le sonaría firme.

McGonagall entró en ese momento y se dirigió hacia los Potter. Llevaba el Sombrero en la mano y Harry lo aceptó con respeto.. Después ella le abrazó y los dos volvieron con el grupo.

La directora abrazó a todos los que se marchaban, incluso a su padre, que devolvió el abrazo como si no se hubiera esperado eso en un millón de años. Teddy también fue a despedirse de él, su color de pelo más apagado de lo normal.

-Cuida de tus primos –le pidió su padre, estrechándole la mano.

-Lo haré. Y tú ten cuidado también.

Aquella debía de haber sido la frase más repetida de la noche, pero a Scorpius no le habría importado escucharla mil veces con tal de verla hecha realidad. Tampoco le habría importado alargar aquel momento todo lo posible. Todos sus enfrentamientos con los Parásitos habían sido por sorpresa; era muy distinto mirar a su padre y saber que iba a embarcarse en una misión que podía acabar muy mal. Tenía la sensación de que lo único que estaba evitando que empezara a suplicarle como un mocoso que se quedara con ellos era la interpretación que su abuela Narcissa había hecho de las palabras de su madre. No sabía cómo lo aguantaban los otros, no sabía cómo lo aguantaba Albus. Scorpius lo había mirado de reojo varias veces ya, sintiéndose cada vez más disgustado con la situación.

-Nosotros nos vamos –anunció el padre de Albus, acercándose a ellos-. Scorpius, Cassandra, no os metáis en líos.

-Buena suerte, señor Potter –dijo Scorpius, estrechando la mano que éste le ofrecía.

-Yo me voy también –murmuró su padre-. Blaise…

Los dos hombres se abrazaron. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que los padres de los gemelos también se ponían en marcha, de que Longbottom estaba empezando a pastorear a toda la tropa Weasley-Potter hacia la puerta. Había llegado el momento. Scorpius le dio un último abrazo a su padre, fuerte, fiero, y luego notó la mano de Zabini posándose suavemente sobre su hombro, indicándole que debía dejarlo ir. Era duro, muy duro, pero Scorpius apretó los dientes y lo hizo, y antes de marcharse le dirigió una última mirada, ansioso de apurar hasta el último momento. Su padre, que estaba observando cómo se iban, alzó la barbilla y Scorpius entendió lo que quería decir. Sé fuerte.

Pero no se sentía fuerte cuando salió por la puerta, se sentía como si fuera a vomitar. La mano de Zabini seguía sobre su hombro, guiándole con gentileza de vuelta a Slytherin. Teddy caminaba con Lily y Cassandra. James, que andaba unos metros por delante, dijo en voz alta que iban a hundir a los Parásitos en la miseria y que volverían mucho antes de lo que todos esperaban. Longbottom dijo algo parecido.

-Scorp… -Era Albus, que se había detenido y ahora lo miraba con expresión desolada, suplicante-. ¿Podemos hablar? –Zabini les dirigió una mirada, pero no dijo nada y siguió adelante con los demás. Scorpius abrió la boca para hablar, pero Albus se le adelantó-. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Sea lo que sea lo que he hecho mal, lo siento, pero ¿podemos hacer las paces? No soporto que estemos así, no hoy, cuando…

Scorpius se apresuró a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Lo siento, lo siento… No te preocupes… -Albus no lo entendía y probablemente tendrían que hablar de aquello, pero podían hacerlo sin estar peleados. Hacer las paces era más importante ahora que cualquier cosa, recordarse que se tenían el uno al otro y que siempre, siempre sería así-. Te quiero… Volverán… Sé que volverán…

Buscó su boca para besarle, ansioso del consuelo que sus labios siempre le habían ofrecido y Albus le devolvió el beso con la misma necesidad, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello. Scorpius se sintió un poco menos solo y abandonado que antes.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Kreacher y Phineas –le alegraba que el elfo tuviera el cuadro como compañía durante el tiempo que iba a estar fuera-, Harry había pasado la noche en casa de Ron y Hermione; estos no habían querido que la pasara solo en Grimmauld Place. Desayunaron mientras especulaban sobre lo que podían encontrarse en Ávalon y repasaban todo su equipaje para asegurarse de que no habían olvidado nada e intercambiaban anécdotas sobre su peregrinación por el país más de veinte años atrás.

-Te echaremos de menos, Hermione. Creo que va a ser raro hacer esto sin ti.

-Me gustaría acompañaros –dijo ella, con una sonrisa apenada.

-Procuraremos no meternos en líos –dijo Ron, sonriéndole con confianza y frotándole la espalda.

Poco antes de que se fueran al Ministerio, todos los Weasley llegaron para despedirse, serios, pero también optimistas, llenos de buenos deseos y de consejos. La sensación de estar repitiendo la historia se intensificó, aunque George no tenía a Fred y todos eran dos décadas y pico más viejos. Pero era por ellos por quienes iba a luchar, y por sus hijos en Hogwarts, y por toda la gente del mundo mágico, que no se merecía acabar esclavizada y sometida a esos desgraciados.

Faltaban sólo diez minutos para las siete, así que Ron, Hermione y él cruzaron por Red Flú hasta el ministerio. Ella podría acompañarles hasta el final, presenciar cómo cruzaban por el tapiz de Binns. Era temprano, no había casi nadie. Harry atisbó por el pasillo a uno de los elfos que limpiaba el ministerio desapareciendo a toda prisa. Un hombrecillo calvo con una túnica color magenta y una taza de té en la mano salió por una de las puertas y, al verlos allí a esas horas, cargados Ron y él con abultadas mochilas, los miró con expresión curiosa.

Habían llegado puntuales, pero aun así, al entrar a la sala en la que se encontraba el tapiz, Harry vio que todos los demás ya estaban allí. Luna miraba soñadoramente el techo, vestida con ropa cómoda y su collar favorito de tapones de cerveza de mantequilla. Betty hablaba con madam Shadows; seguía llevando guantes y Harry comprendió que no debía quitárselos a menudo. Hagrid y Dione conversaban entre ellos; del hombro de la centáuride pendía un carcaj de flechas y llevaba el arco cruzado sobre su espalda. Eso y un pequeño bolso de cuero era todo su equipaje. Draco estaba medio sentado en una mesa, tan ensimismado como Luna. Se había quitado el luto habitual –aquellas túnicas no estaban pensadas precisamente para largas travesías campo a través-, e iba con unos pantalones verdes, una túnica corta color tierra y unas botas resistentes. Su mochila flotaba a su lado; como Harry y Ron, él también había incorporado su escoba al equipaje. No podían hacer la travesía volando, no con Hagrid y la centáuride, pero Harry estaba seguro de que las escobas resultarían útiles.

-Bien, no lo alarguemos más –dijo Harry, después de despedirse de todos.

-Buena suerte –dijo Shacklebolt.

Ron le dio un último abrazo a Hermione y le susurró unas últimas palabras mientras Harry se dirigía hacia el tapiz. No debía de ser muy distinto de cruzar el andén 9 ¾. Y efectivamente, el tapiz se desvaneció a su paso y Harry se encontró de pronto en ese bosque de Ávalon, rodeado de aire puro y fragante, como si hubiera llovido hacía poco. Ron apareció a su lado, luego Luna… Hagrid fue el último. Harry los observó y miró a su alrededor. Habían llegado y el viaje comenzaba.


	31. En marcha

**NdA**: Ahora habrá unos cuantos capis centrados en Ávalon, pero de vez en cuando veremos capis de Hogwarts y demás.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 31 **En marcha**

-La entrada parece haber desaparecido –dijo Draco, alargando la mano en dirección al punto por el que habían entrado a Ávalon.

Ron y Betty lo intentaron también y obtuvieron el mismo resultado que Draco. Harry, sin embargo, no se preocupó demasiado por ello. Había otras salidas. Y lo más importante era detener la expedición de los Parásitos. Ya buscarían la manera de volver a casa cuando hubieran cumplido con su misión.

-No os preocupéis, si no salimos por aquí, saldremos por otro sitio. –Se giró hacia Hagrid y a Dione, los dos más familiarizados con Ávalon-. ¿Alguna idea de hacia dónde dirigirnos ahora?

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada.

-No conozco este bosque –contestó Hagrid-. Necesitamos orientarnos. ¿Puedes subir con la escoba y decirnos si se ven las montañas Peregrinas?

Harry asintió, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se subió a la escoba hasta dejar atrás la espesura de los árboles. Tuvo que ascender más de lo que esperaba para poder ver el final del bosque, y una vez allí, el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos le quitó el aliento. Al oeste y al sur sólo se veían suaves colinas sin más vegetación que hierba y flores. Al este la vegetación era más variada y el terreno más llano. El norte estaba flanqueado por una larguísima cordillera con algunas cumbres nevadas: las montañas Peregrinas. Debían su nombre a su movimiento, un kilómetro por año. Harry calculó que las tenían por lo menos a cien kilómetros de distancia.

Harry descendió hasta el suelo y les describió a los demás lo que había visto.

-Las tierras de los centauros deberían estar en esa dirección –dijo Dione, señalando hacia el Este-. Ellos podrán decirnos dónde se encuentran las hadas ahora.

Hagrid asintió y Harry no vio razones para objetar nada a la sugerencia.

-Está bien, vayamos.

A indicación suya, obviamente bien recibida, Dione abrió la marcha. Los centauros, como los caballos, tenían un oído y un olfato mejor que el de los humanos, y además poseían muy buen sentido de la orientación. Ella impediría que acabaran vagando en círculo. Harry echó a andar detrás de ella y Ron se colocó a su lado. Luna y Betty les siguieron. Draco iba detrás y Hagrid cerraba la marcha.

-Sabemos que hay lamias por aquí, así que tened cuidado –avisó Harry.

-¿Lamias? –exclamó Draco, extrañado-. ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Parece ser que la lamia a la que se enfrentaron los chicos salió a la sala a través del tapiz –explicó Harry.

Draco frenó en seco, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y Harry empezó a sospechar que no sabía nada de la última aventura de sus hijos.

-¿Qué lamia? ¿Qué chicos?

Harry intercambió una mirada con Ron, consciente de que en pocos segundos Draco iba a entrar en erupción y comenzó a contarle cómo habían encontrado esa entrada a Ávalon.

-Ya los has visto, están todos bien –añadió Ron cuando él se calló, tratando de minimizar daños.

Fue en vano.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo se les ocurre? ¿Y cómo se te ocurre a ti decirles que busquen esa entrada? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quieres verlos muertos?

-Sí, Draco, nada me apetece más. Oye, lo siento, ¿vale? ¡Les dije que miraran en la biblioteca, no que se fueran a la aventura! ¿Cómo iba a pensar yo que se meterían en ese lío?

-¡Casi todos tienen vuestros estúpidos genes Gryffindor! –exclamó Draco, furibundo-. ¡No saben hacer otra cosa!

-Oye, Malfoy… -empezó a decir Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry alzó las manos, pidiendo calma e interrumpiendo a Ron, quien probablemente sólo empeoraría las cosas.

-Vamos, Draco, ya te he dicho que lo siento.

-¡Lamias e inferi! ¡Es lo que me faltaba!

La centáuride les interrumpió con voz irritada.

-¿Tenéis que dar esas voces? Todo el bosque se está enterando de que estamos aquí.

Draco le lanzó a Harry una mirada asesina y apretó los labios. Harry suspiró para sus adentros. Buen comienzo.

* * *

La tensión, por suerte, no duró demasiado. Ron le preguntó a Betty acerca de su misterioso don y eso atrajo la atención de todos, incluido Draco.

-Tuve un accidente de Pociones cuando estaba en quinto. Desde entonces, cuando toco un objeto suelo tener visiones de la última persona que lo ha tocado; flashes del presente, normalmente, aunque a veces son del pasado. No puedo controlarlo, veo esas cosas quiera o no.

-Con ese poder podrías haber tocado objetos de los Parásitos y haber averiguado cosas de ellos –dijo Draco, sin molestarse en ocultar el tono acusatorio de su voz.

-No es tan fácil. Duele, ¿sabes? Y nada garantiza que vaya a ver algo interesante. Podría tener una visión de cómo esa persona desayuna mientras lee el periódico.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó Harry, imaginando sin motivos que se parecía al dolor que había sentido él por culpa de las visiones de Voldemort.

Ella asintió.

-Los medimagos dicen que si lo hago muy a menudo mi corazón podría terminar fallando.

-¿Y notas algo ahora? O sea, estás en Ávalon. ¿No es peligroso?

-Mientras no toque ningún objeto vuestro con las manos estaré bien.

Harry pensó en las implicaciones de todo aquello.

-No debe ser fácil el día a día.

-No, no lo es –dijo ella, sin mirarlo-. Salgo muy poco de casa.

No parecía que tuviera muchas ganas de hablar de eso y Harry decidió dejarlo correr. Los demás tampoco intentaron indagar sobre sus arreglos domésticos, ni siquiera Ron, que había sacado el tema y no siempre se daba cuenta de cuándo estaba siendo un poco bocazas. En cualquier caso, el ambiente se había relajado un poco, aunque Draco aún estuviera serio. Mucho mejor. No sabían cuánto tiempo iban a tener que pasar juntos en aquella expedición y sería un desastre que no hubiera cierta armonía en el grupo.

Harry sabía que encontrar a las hadas era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Sin usar la varita, añadió mentalmente. Pero estaba convencido de que los Parásitos se encontrarían con el mismo inconveniente. Por lo que decían, las hadas vivían en un precioso paraje lleno de flores y árboles, pero ese precioso paraje se movía libremente por todo Ávalon. Una vez podía estar en las laderas de las montañas Peregrinas y dos días más tarde, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. La geografía de Ávalon era mutante, mágica. Ningún mapa servía para guiarse por esa tierra que se presumía infinita.

El bosque por el que caminaban parecía una explosión primaveral. De vez en cuando escuchaban el zumbido de los insectos o el silbido, no siempre familiar, de los pájaros. Si uno estaba atento no era difícil ver ardillas correteando entre las ramas y Dione también señaló unas marcas en los árboles con un escueto y complacido "ciervos". Harry supo que estaba pensando en la futura caza. Llevaban flotando tras ellos un fardo enorme lleno de comida protegida por hechizos, pero antes o después se acabaría y dependerían de lo que pudieran encontrar por sí mismos. Harry no había matado un animal en su vida y no estaba seguro de cómo se le daría el asunto, pero Dione era una cazadora experta y Hagrid, probablemente, también sabría qué hacer. El agua, por suerte, no sería un problema, ya que los Aguamenti podrían proporcionarles toda la que quisieran.

-Luna, ¿tú sabes cazar animales? –preguntó, pensando de pronto que quizás ella también había aprendido en sus correrías por el mundo.

-Para atraparlos, sí; para comérmelos, nunca lo he intentado.

-No debe de ser muy diferente –dijo, mirando a Ron de reojo.

-Para ellos sí –replicó Luna.

Harry se quedó sin saber qué decir y se giró hacia Betty.

-¿Y tú?

-No, qué va. ¿Y vosotros?

Harry negó con la cabeza y le preguntó también a Draco, quien contestó brevemente que no. La conversación prosiguió mientras caminaban a buen paso, haciéndoles pasar el rato. Betty era una chica bastante agradable, aunque reservada, y parecía sentirse cómoda con ellos. No se la veía nerviosa, como les sucedía a muchos cuando le conocían. Harry le dirigió una mirada a Draco, que estaba bastante callado, y reprimió las ganas de atrasarse un poco y ponerse a su lado. Probablemente aún estaba enfadado con él.

Cuando llevaban tres horas caminando, Harry ordenó un descanso y todo el mundo se sentó en el suelo con agrado excepto la centáuride, que los miró como si los considerara a todos unos blandos. Draco sacó una cantimplora de su mochila y le pegó un buen trago. Harry se armó de valor y se acercó a él, haciendo caso omiso del gesto ligeramente sorprendido de Ron. Draco le dirigió una mirada de desinterés a modo de bienvenida.

-¿Aún estás enfadado conmigo? –dijo, sentándose a su lado. Draco meneó ligeramente la cabeza, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo idiota que Harry había sido-. Oye, ya te he dicho que lo siento. Tienes razón, no debería haber metido a los críos en eso, ni siquiera para pedirles que miraran en la biblioteca.

Draco suspiró y le apuntó con el índice.

-Quiero que me prometas que nunca más volverás a hacer algo así. Ni siquiera sólo con tus hijos, porque si Albus se mete en un lío, Scorpius irá detrás.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Y lo prometo. Yo también me asusté al enterarme de lo que había pasado.

Draco volvió a suspirar.

-Está bien.

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aliviado al ver que a Draco ya se le había pasado, y sintió el impulso de besarlo para sellar la paz, un impulso que trató de ignorar. Dios, ver a Draco las veinticuatro horas del día no iba a ser nada fácil. Por un lado genial, claro, porque lo que más le gustaba era pasar tiempo con él, pero tener que reprimir las ganas de abrazarle, de besarle, de decirle cuánto le quería, iba a ser duro.

-Oye, Harry…

-¿Qué?

-¿Para qué crees que necesitamos el Sombrero?

-No lo sé.

Draco se quedó pensativo.

-Supongo que se refiere a su costumbre de proporcionaros la espada de Gryffindor cada vez que os hace falta.

-Pues espero que no nos haga falta, porque como Ron o yo tengamos que usar la espada para batirnos en serio con alguien, estamos todos listos. A no ser… ¿Tú sabes esgrima?

Draco arqueó las cejas.

-¿Yo? No. Ya sé que en la Edad de las Hogueras había magos que llevaban espadas, pero son armas muggles. –Harry pensó que era una pena que no tuvieran un espadachín entrenado en el grupo-. Mira, no te preocupes, supongo que si la profecía de Cassandra dijo que sería útil, nos será útil.

Después de un cuarto de hora, todos volvieron a ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Harry calculaba que tardarían un par de días sólo en salir del bosque; era imposible sin embargo saber cuánto tiempo emplearían en llegar a la tierra de los centauros. Por suerte, el buen tiempo indicaba que podrían contar con muchas horas de luz.

La mañana transcurría sin incidentes. Podrían haber estado paseando por un pacífico bosque muggle. Un insecto zumbó cerca de su oído y Harry dio un manotazo para apartarlo, pero pocos segundos después oyó a Ron darse una palmada a sí mismo en la nuca y jurar en voz baja. Harry se rió entre dientes y siguió caminando durante un par de minutos hasta que vio que Ron se detenía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que voy a volver, Harry.

-¿Adónde? –preguntó, sin entender.

-A la tienda. San Valentín está a la vuelta de la esquina y tenemos que preparar los escaparates y todo lo demás.

-¿Qué? -exclamó, extrañado-. ¿Qué dices?

Ron hizo un gesto de disculpa.

-Es un momento de muchas ventas y George necesita que le eche una mano. Buena suerte con vuestra misión, chicos. –Entonces dio media vuelta e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano dirigido a todos-. Hasta luego.

Durante dos segundos, Ron siguió su camino mientras todos lo miraban con diversos grados incredulidad y desaprobación. Y al tercer segundo, Harry reaccionó, sacó su varita y le lanzó un Incarcerus por la espalda. Ron lanzó una exclamación de protesta que Harry ignoró por completo.

-Vale, a Ron le pasa algo.

-¿Qué coño te crees que haces? -exclamó Ron, forcejeando-. ¡Secuestro! ¡Secuestro!

Harry lo hizo sentarse en el suelo sin hacer caso de sus protestas.

-¡Ron! Ron, escucha… ¿No te das cuenta? Estás bajo los efectos de un hechizo o alguna sustancia extraña o algo así.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que decorar la tienda para San Valentín!

-Voy a echarte un Finite, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin embargo, el contrahechizo no surtió efecto y Ron continuó protestando, forcejeando y exigiendo que lo liberaran para irse a ayudar a George.

-¿Le ha picado algún insecto hace poco? –sugirió Luna-. Me ha parecido ver hace nada un par de mantlezufles y esto parece cosa suya.

Harry se acordó de que, efectivamente, a Ron le había picado algo, pero se quedó aún más perplejo de lo que ya estaba porque, hasta donde él sabía, los mantlezufles eran esa clase de animales que sólo existían en la imaginación de Luna.

-¿Qué es un mantlezufle? –preguntó Draco, también extrañado.

-¿No lo recuerdas, Draco? Cuando hablaste con mi padre después de la guerra al pobre le acababa de picar un mantlezufle.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Draco, que parecía a punto de discutirle la existencia de esos animales y le dijo con un gesto que no valía la pena. Draco debía de empezar a conocer a Luna, porque lo dejó estar. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Ron seguía bajo los efectos de algo, fuera lo que fuera. Y debían encontrar la manera de devolverlo a su estado normal cuanto antes.

-Quizás se le pasen los efectos solos dentro de un rato –sugirió Draco.

-¡Yo estoy perfectamente! –Su rostro se frunció en una mueca fea, desconfiada, y Harry tuvo una imagen fugaz de la expresión de Ron bajo los efectos del medallón de Slytherin, más de veinte años atrás-. Ya veo lo que está pasando aquí. Ya lo veo… Trabajáis todos para Zonko, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto os ha pagado ese desgraciado para que os deshagáis de mí?

Harry se llevó una mano a la frente, pensando que la cosa era aún más grave de lo que pensaba. Entonces Luna, que se había puesto a mirar a su alrededor, señaló hacia uno de los árboles cercanos.

-Mirad, son mantlezufles. Yo tenía razón.

Había algo, sí, un par de insectos revoloteando cerca de una de las ramas más bajas del árbol. Probablemente eran dos abejorros.

-Luna, esto es serio –dijo, sin prestarle más atención-. Oye, Ron, tienes que confiar en mí. No eres tú mismo. Tenemos que…

-Lovegood… -dijo Draco a sus espaldas, en tono dubitativo.

Harry se giró y llegó a tiempo de ver cómo Luna le lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor a Ron.

-¡Luna! –exclamó, estupefacto.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

-No te preocupes, Harry –dijo, lanzándole a Ron un Ennervate-. Dejarlo inconsciente es la manera más rápida de librarlo de los efectos.

Ron se estaba despertando y en su expresión había más confusión y alarma que otra cosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy atado?

Parecía de nuevo en sus cabales. Harry comprendió que la técnica de Luna había funcionado y sonrió con alivio, aunque no podía entender lo que había pasado. Luna no podía tener razón, los mantlezufles no existían.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a Ron.

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

-Has empezado a actuar de manera extraña –le explicó, quitándole a toda prisa el Incarcerus-. Querías volver a casa porque pensabas que adornar la tienda para San Valentín era más importante que esto.

Ron lo miró con una mezcla de extrañeza e incredulidad.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo ha sido un mantlezufle, Ron –dijo Luna amablemente-. Hacen que la gente se comporte de manera extraña, pero no te preocupes, ya estás bien.

Ron se puso de pie con movimientos cuidadosos y comprobó que las piernas le respondían. Harry lo observó, contento de ver que parecía ya recuperado del todo.

Intrigado también, se dirigió a examinar los bichos que había señalado Luna y cuando pudo verlos más de cerca empezó a tener unas dudas que jamás habría pensado que fuera a tener. Aquello no eran abejorros. No se parecía a ningún insecto que él hubiera visto antes, eran como pequeños dirigibles y parecían tener un brillo azul metálico. Hagrid se colocó a su lado, estudiando también a los bichos.

-¿Los habías visto antes?

-No.

¿Podían ser realmente una de las criaturas supuestamente irreales de Luna? Resultaba difícil de creer. Harry les dirigió una última mirada pensativa y regresó con los demás, seguido de Hagrid. Como Ron aseguraba estar bien, ordenó reanudar la partida. Dione se puso en marcha y los demás la imitaron. Harry se giró para hablar con Luna.

-Así que eso era un mantlezufle…

-Ajá…

-¿Viven aquí, en Ávalon?

-Viven en todas partes. Aquí, en nuestro mundo… Para ellos no hay diferencia.

-¿Y tú puedes verlos en nuestro mundo?-Luna sonrió y asintió, y Harry cruzó una mirada con Ron. Quizás aquello explicara muchas de las criaturas supuestamente imaginarias de Luna.-Así que los mantlezufles existen y sólo tú puedes verlos cuando estamos en nuestro mundo.

-Sí.

-¿Pasa lo mismo con los nargles?

Luna consideró en silencio su pregunta.

-Es posible, ¿sabes? Por eso nadie parece conocer su existencia.

Harry pudo ver perfectamente la cara de pasmo de Ron y estaba seguro de que él tenía una expresión similar. No podía ser, ¡los nargles existían! Más de dos décadas pensando que Luna estaba imaginándose animales y acababan de averiguar que eran reales. O por lo menos algunos lo eran. Harry se preguntó qué otras sorpresas le aguardaban en Ávalon.

* * *

Draco empezó a tener doloridas las piernas un par de horas después de la parada para almorzar. Con la escoba a su espalda, resultaba tentadora la idea de subirse a ella y hacer el resto del camino volando a la altura de los demás, pero no quería ser el primero en demostrar que estaba cansado de andar, así que apretó los dientes y siguió caminando. Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho; al cabo de una media hora, Betty fue la primera en claudicar.

-Si no os importa, yo ya no puedo más –dijo Betty, alargando el brazo para coger su escoba y subirse a ella.

-La verdad es que es buena idea –dijo Harry, intercambiando una mirada con Weasley y cogiendo a la vez sus propias escobas.

Disimulando un poco su alivio, Draco les imitó. Sus piernas gritaron de alegría cuando la escoba se alzó un metro y medio del suelo y dejaron de sostener su peso y de moverse. Lovegood les dirigió una sonrisa y siguió caminando, aparentemente fresca como una rosa. Era una chica bien rara y Draco no creía que eso se debiera solamente a tener de vez en cuando imágenes fugaces de Ávalon. Todo el mundo sabía que los niños concebidos en la tierra mágica eran bastante raros, tanto que a veces se convertía en un grave problema. Ellos habían tenido un Malfoy en esa circunstancia, el tío Faethor, y todo lo que aquel pobre imbécil había hecho desde su más temprana infancia hasta el día de su muerte habían sido barcos de papel. Millones de ellos. Los padres de Lovegood tenían suerte de que su hija no llegara a esos extremos.

A media tarde, la centáuride se detuvo a examinar lo que resultaron ser excrementos de algún animal y murmurando un "esperad aquí", se marchó entre los árboles en un silencioso trote.

-¿A dónde va? –preguntó la comadreja.

-Parecen excrementos de ciervo –opinó Hagrid-. Debe de haber ido a por la cena.

Draco había comido ciervo antes, pero siempre había aparecido ante sus ojos en forma de filete, no en forma de animal muerto que había que despellejar y descuartizar. No creía que fuera a ser una experiencia muy agradable y supo que no se equivocaba cuando unos minutos después, Dione regresó con el cuerpo de un ciervo joven cruzado sobre su lomo.

-Hacedlo flotar tras nosotros, cuando acampemos me ocuparé de él.

Hagrid le quitó el ciervo de encima y usó su varita para hacer lo que decía. Draco observó el cadáver flotante del ciervo con algo de desmayo.

-¿No es un poco macabro? –preguntó Betty, con disgusto.

-No tenemos otra opción –dijo Dione con algo de desprecio-. Si lo descuartizo ahora perderemos demasiado tiempo.

Harry puso en marcha de nuevo al grupo y avanzaron con su macabro remolque hasta que el sol estuvo lo bastante bajo como para indicar que quedaba más o menos una hora de luz. Ascendiendo un poco localizó un claro cercano y todos se dirigieron hacia allí para montar el campamento y disponerse a pasar su primera noche en Ávalon.

Draco dejó caer en el suelo el fardo que contenía su tienda de campaña y la desplegó con un hechizo. Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que Harry y la comadreja estaban juntos delante de la misma tienda de campaña y comprendió que iban a compartirla, lo cual le hizo sentir una oleada de irritación. Tal y como había imaginado que iba a suceder, Harry apenas le había prestado atención en todo el día. No, claro, teniendo a la comadreja al lado, ¿para qué iba a molestarse en hablar con él? Y por supuesto compartían tienda, cómo no.

Cansado y molesto, entró en su tienda. La última vez que había acampado había sido en el Mundial de Quidditch del 94 y al ver aquellos muebles familiares tuvo un vívido recuerdo de su madre discutiendo con su padre porque éste se había puesto a babear como un krup rabioso bajo el influjo de las veelas. Todo se había complicado poco después y Astoria odiaba ir de camping porque decía que se sentía como una vagabunda. Pero Draco dudaba que los vagabundos se alojaran en tiendas de campaña con dos habitaciones, un salón y un baño lo bastante grande como para albergar una bañera, ni que esas habitaciones contuvieran cómodas camas con almohadones de plumas.

Después de dejar su mochila en su dormitorio, Draco volvió a salir y vio que alguien había encendido una fogata sobre la que hervía una tetera y que Dione y Hagrid ya se estaban ocupando del ciervo unos metros más lejos. Harry estaba allí, milagrosamente solo, observando cómo lo hacían. No parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo, pero ahí estaba, a saber por qué. Quizás quería aprender, por si las moscas. Un poco más lejos, Weasley y Lovegood estaban, al parecer, levantando protecciones alrededor del campamento. Draco dudó acerca de las capacidades de ésta última para hacer tal cosa, pero luego recordó que se había pasado prácticamente toda su vida adulta de camping.

Betty estaba buscando algo en el paquete de comida, probablemente el té, y Draco fue a ayudarla y husmear un poco. Le habían dado una lista con el contenido de ese paquete, pero no había llegado a verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Tenemos comida para un regimiento –dijo ella, cuando lo vio acercarse-. No sé yo si el ciervo era necesario.

-¿Nunca viste a Hagrid comer en Hogwarts? Podría acabar con un cuarto de ciervo él solo. Y no creas que Weasley le va a la zaga.

Ella sonrió un poco mientras devolvía la caja de té a su tamaño real. Debía de contener al menos dos kilos de té, y había cinco cajas más como esa en las provisiones. Después sacó un pastel de jengibre y frutas escarchadas que también había sido puesto bajo un hechizo de protección. Tenía un buen tamaño, suficiente para todos. Además, Draco sabía que Dione no lo probaría. Los centauros comían carne, fruta y verdura fresca, pero no pasteles, queso y cosas de ese estilo.

Cuando regresaron junto a la fogata no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la tetera empezó a silbar. Las dos mujeres y Weasley se reunieron con él para prepararse una taza de té y aunque Draco pensó en hacer una para Harry, Lovegood se le adelantó y se la llevó, sin acusar en ningún momento la presencia del ciervo descuartizado a su lado.

A instancias de Hagrid, Weasley preparó unas brasas y colocó encima de ellas una sartén de hierro, tan grande que podrían haber bañado en ella a un recién nacido. Harry hizo levitar una bandeja llena de filetes de ciervo y llenó la sartén con algunos de ellos mientras Hagrid y Dione se aseaban, se limpiaban la sangre y hacían desaparecer la parte del animal que no necesitaban. Habían conservado otra montaña de filetes y una gruesa pata de ciervo; era el menú del día siguiente. Draco empezaba a sentir el estómago un tanto raro y aunque el olor de la carne era exquisito, en ese momento habría preferido comer cualquier otra cosa.

En vista de que no faltaba mucho para ponerse a cenar, Draco fue a su tienda a darse una ducha y cambiarse, deseoso de librarse de esa ropa sudada y maloliente. Con sendos hechizos llenó el depósito de agua que había sobre la bañera y la calentó; entonces se desnudó y se duchó, disfrutando del calor y el buen olor del champú. Después se secó con una esponjosa toalla que tenía bordadas las iniciales de su padre y se vistió con ropa de abrigo. Había sido rápido, y un cuarto de hora después salió de su tienda sintiéndose civilizado de nuevo. Fue una pequeña decepción darse cuenta de que había sido el único con esa idea y de que todos seguían alrededor de la hoguera con la misma ropa mugrienta con la que habían caminado todo el día.

-¿Te has duchado ahora? –preguntó Weasley, como si fuera lo más sorprendente del mundo.

-Sí, algunos conocemos el concepto de higiene personal.

Weasley frunció el ceño, pero Luna soltó una carcajada tan escandalosa que Draco dio un respingo sobresaltado y a continuación la miró con suspicacia, no muy seguro de si se estaba burlando de él. Pero ella se secó una lagrimita, meneando la cabeza como si aquello hubiera sido lo más divertido que había oído en años.

-Qué gracioso… Yo prefiero ducharme antes de dormir.

-Dentro de cinco minutos estarás oliendo a humo –asintió Harry, con cierta simpatía.

-¿Tan aburridas son vuestras vidas que necesitáis comentar mis hábitos de higiene? –replicó Draco, sin molestarse en aclarar que se daría otra ducha antes de irse a dormir.

-No hace falta que seas tan borde, Malfoy –replicó Weasley, mirándole amenazadoramente.

-Sólo es una broma, Ron –dijo Harry, conciliador, antes de cambiar de tema-. Cuando anochezca del todo daré una vuelta con la escoba. Quizás consiga ver las luces de algún asentamiento a lo lejos.

-Voy contigo –dijo Draco.

Harry asintió y se giró hacia Weasley.

-¿Te vienes?

Éste asintió también y Draco volvió a notar un chispazo de irritación. ¿No podía estar un solo segundo separado de él?

-¿Cómo queréis la carne? –preguntó Lovegood.

-Muy hecha –contestaron todos a la vez menos Dione y Hagrid.

A pesar de su ligero enfado, Draco no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo con los demás. Estaba claro que él no era el único afectado por tanta sangre.

Pero la carne estaba buena y cuando la tuvo en su plato, hizo un esfuerzo por olvidarse del ciervo y dar cuenta de su filete. Ayudaba que estaba hambriento y cansado, tras pasar todo el día caminando y volando. Después se comieron el pastel, que estaba bueno y le dejó mejor sabor de boca que la carne. Para entonces ya era noche cerrada y los ruidos del bosque se habían vuelto nocturnos. La temperatura también había bajado bastante, pero se había puesto una capa y estaba bien protegido del frío.

-Creo que esta noche deberíamos hacer guardia, por si acaso –dijo Harry, que se estaba calentando las manos cerca del fuego.

-Hemos puesto hechizos de protección –le recordó Weasley.

-Ya, pero no estamos seguros de qué clase de criaturas rondan este bosque y no quiero descubrir por las malas que alguna de ellas puede atravesar nuestras protecciones.

A Draco no le apetecía hacer guardia, pero tampoco deseaba sufrir ningún ataque por sorpresa y cuando vio que Hagrid y Dione se mostraban de acuerdo con Harry aún tuvo menos razones para protestar. Harry organizó las guardias por parejas, dejando solo a Hagrid, y aquella noche Draco quedó emparejado con la centáuride. Por supuesto, los dos amigos del alma formaron otra pareja, lo cual dejó a las dos chicas formando la tercera. Ellas harían la primera guardia y a Draco le tocaría madrugar; mejor eso que levantarse a mitad noche, como Harry y Weasley.

-Vamos a echar un vistazo ya –propuso Harry, levantándose.

Draco fue a buscar su escoba dentro de su tienda de campaña y se reunió con los otros dos en el exterior. Mientras ascendía hasta rebasar las altas y espesas copas de los árboles se preguntó qué clase de cielo iba a encontrarse al otro lado. El firmamento en Ávalon no necesariamente se parecía al terrestre, sobre todo por la noche, cuando según contaban, a veces podían verse escenas espectaculares. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, no vio nada que pudiera calificarse de espectacular, pero la disposición de las estrellas en el cielo era tan diferente a la que podía verse desde la Tierra que sintió una abrumadora sensación de que aquello estaba mal.

-Draco, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Harry.

-Sí, sí –contestó rápidamente, tratando de sobreponerse a ese desasosiego. Miró a su alrededor, a la amplia oscuridad que se extendía bajo sus pies. No sólo no se veía ninguna luz a lo lejos; ni siquiera se veía el fuego de su propio campamento, oculto bajo los árboles-. No parece que haya nada.

Pero siguió buscando, por si acaso, hasta que oyó la voz de Weasley.

-¡Mirad! –exclamó, señalando la silueta de las montañas Peregrinas-. ¿No es una luz?

Draco forzó la vista. Estaba tan lejos que tardarían días en llegar hasta allí andando, pero sí, sobre la ladera de las montañas se veía algo que parecía una diminuta luz. Desde luego, si lo estaban viendo a esa distancia es que el fuego no era precisamente pequeño; quizás era un grupo de hogueras. Si Dione tenía razón, aquella era la dirección en la que estaban los centauros, así que debía tratarse de ellos. Probablemente.

-Parece que vamos por el buen camino –comentó Harry, sacando su varita y haciendo aparecer unos prismáticos-. Son varios fuegos –confirmó, mirando a través de ellos.

-¿Puedes ver algo más? –preguntó Draco.

-No, están demasiado lejos.

Draco le pidió los prismáticos para echarle un vistazo también, pero no pudo ver nada.

-Es una pena que los centauros no sepan ir en escoba –dijo Weasley-. Si pudiéramos ir volando mañana llegaríamos allí en unas horas.

-Y aun sería más rápido si pudiéramos Aparecernos, pero tendremos que conformarnos con lo que tenemos. No pasa nada. En un par de días daremos con ellos.


	32. Buscando centauros

**NdA**: No hace falta disclaimer porque ese personaje no tiene copyright, pero vamos, por si alguien no lo sabía, Titania es el nombre que le dio Shakespeare a la reina de las hadas.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 32 **Buscando centauros**

Después de dos días de trayecto llegaron al final del bosque. Para entonces empezaban a acostumbrarse a esa extraña forma de vida nómada. Se levantaban antes de la salida del sol, desayunaban copiosamente, recogían el campamento y se ponían en marcha. Los primeros minutos de camino solían estar acompañados de quejas sobre agujetas, pero Harry sabía que ese problema desaparecería pronto. Caminaban tanto que casi podía sentir los músculos de sus piernas endureciéndose más y más a cada paso.

De momento aún hacían una breve parada sobre las diez de la mañana y después, al mediodía, se tomaban media hora para descansar y almorzar. Luego seguían caminando hasta que calculaban que faltaba sólo una hora para que el sol se pusiera; entonces buscaban un claro y montaban el campamento de nuevo. Era la hora de preparar la cena, de curarse las ampollas de los pies, de asearse. Jugaban un rato a las cartas o leían un poco o charlaban junto al fuego y finalmente se iban a dormir.

Exceptuando el problemilla con los mantlezufles, el trayecto por el bosque había sido tranquilo. El día anterior habían visto pasar un par de unicornios a lo lejos, envueltos en las brumas del amanecer; los animales los habían observado fijamente y ellos habían seguido caminando sin molestarles. Luna y Betty se estaban haciendo buenas amigas, Draco y Ron no habían peleado demasiado y el tiempo era agradable; aún no habían tenido que avanzar bajo la lluvia.

Por supuesto, tampoco habían conseguido ninguna pista sobre los Parásitos, estaban tan cerca de detenerlos como tres días antes, pero Harry confiaba en que pronto encontrarían a los centauros. Habían estado vigilando las luces nocturnas que habían descubierto la primera noche y Harry sabía que ahora estaban a día o día y medio de distancia.

Las montañas Peregrinas estaban ahora mucho más cerca, tremendamente imponentes. El rumor sordo y ominoso, como hambriento, que hacían al moverse lentamente por Ávalon era ya audible.

-Vamos a montar ya el campamento –sugirió.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Dione había cazado un par de urogallos, unas aves que no eran más que pollos algo exóticos y Luna se ofreció a hacer un guiso con ellos, usando algunas de las patatas y zanahorias que transportaban desde el mundo mágico. Pronto un olor exquisito se expandió por el campamento, acompañado del crepitar de las llamas. Harry no había comido urogallo nunca, pero si olía así estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

-Eh, Luna, échale un chorro de esto –dijo Ron, tendiéndole un frasco de cristal.

-¿Qué es? –preguntaron Harry y Draco a la vez.

-Me lo ha dado mi madre, me ha dicho que lo usáramos cuando comiéramos aves. –Harry sonrió, sabiendo que aquello era una excelente noticia. Draco debía de haber mostrado más escepticismo, porque Ron le señaló la olla cuando Luna lo aderezó con lo que había preparado Molly-. Pruébalo, te reto a que digas que no está bueno.

Quizás porque estaba absolutamente convencido del talento culinario de su madre (y no sin motivos), Ron sonó más paternalista que hostil y quizás también por eso, Draco aceptó el reto en vez de hacerse el digno y marcharse. Harry, que también sabía que Molly no podía cocinar mal ni queriendo, observó a Draco con atención mientras probaba el guiso. En cuanto lo vio lamerse los labios discretamente supo que le había gustado, como no podía ser de otra manera.

-Scorpius no exageraba cuando me contó que tu madre cocinaba de maravilla –dijo casi con solemnidad.

Harry sonrió aún más; si hubiera podido, le habría dado un abrazo. Ron pareció abiertamente sorprendido por un momento, pero luego su rostro se cubrió de satisfacción y le dio una palmadita a Draco en el hombro.

-Te lo dije. Es la mejor cocinera de toda la isla.

Ahora era Draco el que parecía un poco sorprendido por la cordial reacción de Ron, pero supo disimularlo mejor.

-Por suerte para nosotros, por lo que veo. –Se puso en pie-. Voy a ducharme.

Draco se marchó a su tienda y Harry se giró hacia Ron, todavía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan malo.

-No, supongo que no. –Ron le dirigió una mirada de reojo-. Realmente quieres que nos llevemos bien, ¿eh?

Harry se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva.

-Es lo mejor para la misión. Y los dos sois mis amigos.

Ron asintió vagamente y no dijo nada. Harry aprovechó y se fue de allí poniendo una excusa tonta; lo que quería era alejarse de Ron unos minutos, evitar un tema que podía volverse complicado.

Mientras, la noche estaba cayendo y prometía un cielo espectacular. Un satélite con anillos azules, morados y púrpuras ya había surgido sobre las Peregrinas, hermoso y extraño. Harry no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando el paisaje; se sentía más que nunca como un visitante de otros mundos, Tenía que volver allí con sus hijos, tenía que enseñarles ese cielo. No podía creer que aún no les hubiera enseñado Ávalon. Ginny había tenido miedo de traerlos cuando eran muy pequeños, por si les afectaba a su magia, y luego, entre una cosa y otra, no había podido ser. Una vez habían estado a punto de ir, ya lo tenían todo preparado, y esa misma mañana Albus se había levantado con cuarenta de fiebre. Ahora quizás era demasiado tarde, quizás ellos querrían hacer cosas por su cuenta, lejos de él.

-Apuesto a que estás pensando en tus hijos –dijo Draco, haciendo que apartara la vista del cielo. Sonreía; ya se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Cada vez que pensaba que Draco se veía en la obligación de ponerse de punta en blanco para cenar en medio del bosque durante lo que se podía considerar una misión de guerra Harry tenía ganas de besarlo hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Tienes esa mirada toda sentimental en los ojos –dijo, burlándose con afecto.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa también.

-Sólo estaba pensando en venir aquí con ellos algún día.

Draco dejó escapar un resoplido irónico.

-¿Crees que nos quedarán ganas después de esta aventura?

-Vamos, no está siendo para tanto –dijo Harry, comparándolo con su primera acampada.

-Bueno, de momento, no, pero ya hablaremos al final.

-No seas agorero –le riñó.

Draco suavizó el gesto.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón… Espero que a todos nos queden ganas de volver. Pero yo de ti no lo pospondría mucho más o acabarán viniendo por su cuenta.

Harry asintió, pues había estado pensando más o menos lo mismo, pero cuando iba a comentárselo a Draco, Hagrid les preguntó a gritos si les parecía bien que abrieran una de las latas de fruta en conserva que habían empaquetado y luego Ron le llamó desde la tienda de campaña preguntándole dónde había dejado los platos. Harry fue a buscar los platos con Ron –la verdad, estaban donde se suponía que debían estar- y cuando salió, Draco ya estaba charlando con Luna, a la que ya llamaba por su nombre y todo. Harry quiso acercarse a ellos, pero recordó que no quería rondar demasiado a Draco y en lugar de eso, se subió a la escoba y echó una ojeada tanto a las fogatas de los centauros, relativamente cercanas ya, como al majestuoso cielo nocturno. También miró a Draco, dejando por una vez que todos sus sentimientos se reflejaran en su rostro. ¿Por qué era tan idiota? ¿Por qué estaba empeñado en pasar los próximos cien años viviendo en el recuerdo, en vez de darle una oportunidad a él, que era de carne y hueso, que podía hacerle reír, consolarle, follarle, hablarle, quererle? Astoria había sido una mujer maravillosa, no lo ponía en duda, pero ella ya no estaba y no debería tener aún ese dominio sobre Draco.

Al momento, sin embargo, se sintió como un crío egoísta. Sabía que Draco no tenía ninguna obligación de amarlo a él. Sabía que a Andromeda le había costado años superar lo de Ted, si es que lo había superado ya. Se habría sorprendido si Narcissa hubiera empezado a salir en serio con alguien. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, despotricando mentalmente porque Draco no tenía interés alguno por comenzar una relación ni con él ni con nadie. Era absurdo.

Harry se preguntó cuántas veces habría tenido esa misma lucha de sentimientos desde que se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de Draco. Estaba cansado, y a veces lo que quería no era que Draco también le amara, sino dejar de amarlo, dejar de pasar por esa montaña rusa emocional cada vez que estaba a su lado.

Cuando regresó para la cena aún estaba melancólico y no habló mucho. A Ron y él les tocaba la primera guardia aquella noche y como estaba cansado, decidió dormir un par de horas mientras todo el mundo estaba aún despierto y ocupándose de sus cosas. Ron lo despertó cuando llegó el momento y Harry, adormilado, salió de la tienda, siendo recibido por el frío de la noche.

-Joder –dijo, entrando de nuevo a toda prisa para ponerse una chaqueta de abrigo.

-Sí, esta noche hace más frío que las anteriores.

Incluso con la chaqueta el aire mordía, y los dos se quedaron bien cerca de la hoguera. Ron se preparó una taza de té y se repantigó en la pequeña hamaca plegable en la que estaba sentado. La noche estaba tranquila, y sólo se oía el crepitar de las llamas, el silbido del viento.

-¿Quieres jugar a los naipes explosivos? –propuso Ron.

-No, no me apetece.

-¿A qué quieres jugar?

-A nada.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás un poco raro desde que hemos montado el campamento.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.

Hasta ese momento, Ron había tenido una actitud bastante casual, pero la mirada que le dirigió a continuación era insistente y penetrante.

-¿Es por Malfoy?

Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero se dijo que Ron sólo se estaba refiriendo a posibles ataques de Draco.

-Draco no me ha hecho nada.

Después de un par de segundos más de mirada penetrante, Ron resopló e hizo una mueca.

-No, claro. Pero te gustaría que te lo hiciera.

Harry no pudo evitarlo y notó cómo se sonrojaba un poco; por suerte, el estar tan cerca del fuego ya le había puesto las mejillas algo coloradas por el calor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Oh, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta, Harry –protestó-. Aún necesito acostumbrarme a pensar en ello.

Harry bajó la vista, dudando si admitirlo o no, y finalmente decidió hacerlo, dándose cuenta de que quería hablar de ello, necesitaba hacerlo. Quizás no era el mejor momento, pero tampoco quería mentirle a Ron.

-Lo sabes…

Ron ladeó la cabeza.

-Son ya muchos años, colega.

-No tienes por qué acostumbrarte a nada. No va a pasar nada. –Ron carraspeó con escepticismo. Harry se dio cuenta de que parecía encontrarlo gracioso, aunque él no le veía la gracia por ningún sitio-. Lo digo en serio. Él está enamorado de Astoria. Me ve como a un buen amigo y eso es todo.

Cuando por fin alzó los ojos, vio que Ron lo miraba ahora con simpatía.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque a veces…

-¿Qué?

-No sé, tengo la sensación de que a veces está celoso porque pasas más tiempo conmigo que con él.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Eso le pasa desde que tiene once años, no significa nada. -Ron dejó escapar una suave risa-. ¿No te parece mal?

Ron parpadeó, un poco más serio, y se encogió de hombros también.

-Mira, no voy a engañarte. Habría preferido que escogieras a otro. No sé qué ves en él. Pero no voy a tenerle en cuenta lo que pasó en el colegio, ¿no? Retiró la demanda de James, Scorpius ayudó a salvar a Hugo, Lily y Roxanne… Albus le aprecia y sé que los Malfoy le tratan como a uno de la familia. Y no olvidemos que ha admitido que mi madre cocina bien. Así que vale, el pasado es el pasado. Lo único que me preocupa…

-¿Qué?

Ron cogió una ramita del suelo y meneó innecesariamente la fogata, sin duda buscando las palabras que quería decir.

-Siempre he pensado que una de las razones por las que te divorciaste de Ginny es porque ella se comportó como una loca cuando James atacó a Scorpius. Pero Malfoy… Harry, si hubiera pasado al revés, Malfoy habría reaccionado como ella. O peor. Y lo sabes. ¿Por qué eso no te molesta?

Harry tuvo que detenerse a pensar también antes de contestar.

-Porque creo que lo que más me molestó de la reacción de Ginny fue que no me esperaba algo así de ella. Cuando me exigió esas cosas, no la reconocí. Pero Draco… Sé cómo es y he visto ya lo peor de él. Sé lo antipático y lo cruel que puede llegar a ser. No creo que pueda llevarme una sorpresa en ese sentido, a estas alturas.

-¿Y eso no te molesta? –repitió Ron.

-No es perfecto. Pero ¿quién lo es? Yo, no. Y Draco vale la pena, cuando lo comparas con sus virtudes.

Se quedó callado, esperando la respuesta de Ron.

-Es aseado, eso te lo concedo.

A Harry se le escapó un resoplido de risa.

-Sí, sí lo es… -Se tapó un momento la cara con las manos-. Oh, mierda, estoy tan jodido…

Ron le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y Harry apartó las manos para que no creyera que estaba llorando. No es que a veces no tuviera ganas, de pura frustración.

-¿Has hablado con él de esto?

-¿Estás de broma? No tienes ni idea de cómo reacciona si alguien se le acerca con ganas de ligar. Por la cara que pone, cualquiera diría que le están sugiriendo que desentierren el cadáver de su mujer y se lo den de comer a los cerdos. Si supiera que yo… Creo que se alejaría de mí. –Meneó la cabeza-. No voy a arriesgarme a eso.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás seguro de que él no siente nada por ti? En serio, Harry, a veces cuando estáis hablando…

Pero Harry no quería hacerse esperanzas, no cuando la visita del espíritu de Astoria estaba tan reciente y Draco debía de haberlo revivido todo.

-No, no hay nada que hacer. Olvídalo.

* * *

-Draaaco, hora de levantarse –exclamó Luna con voz potente, seguramente asomando la cabeza dentro de la tienda.

Draco gruñó, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y después de unos segundos, volvió a gruñir con más fuerza, dejó la almohada a un lado con fuerza y se levantó para ir al baño, desperezándose. Aquella noche le había tocado hacer la guardia del medio y después le había costado un montón volverse a dormir.

Después de asearse, se vistió, mirando sus camisas de manga larga con expresión dubitativa. El tiempo había sido caluroso debajo de la sombra de los árboles del bosque, y eso quería decir que en campo abierto el sol pegaría de lo lindo. Había incluido en la maleta un par de camisetas de manga corta, por si las moscas. Pero no se sintió capaz de ponerse una de ellas y dejar la Marca a la vista. Nadie le diría nada, pero todos mirarían o, por el contrario, se esforzarían en no mirar. Con un suspiro, cogió una de sus camisas de manga larga y se la puso, doblando un poco las mangas.

Cuando salió de la tienda, vio que el sol ya había salido. La espesura del bosque también debía de haber retrasado a la luz del amanecer. Sólo Hagrid y Luna estaban a la vista. Luna estaba preparando el té y había sacado ya la caja de galletas que habían empezado el día anterior. Hagrid, en otra fogata, estaba friendo las últimas salchichas de las provisiones. Draco se acercó a ellos a echar una mano. Luna cocinaba bien, pero Hagrid había demostrado ser terrible y ya que eran las últimas salchichas que iba a comer en quién sabía cuánto tiempo, quería que no supieran a carbón.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó Harry, saliendo de su tienda con algunas cosas bajo el brazo.

Draco sonrió al verlo mientras le devolvía al saludo aunque no pudo evitar sentir un extraño pudor al darse cuenta de que Harry iba sin camiseta. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ya había visto antes a Harry sin camiseta. Había visto a millones de chicos sin camiseta. Bueno, no, millones no, pero sí bastantes. Había pasado siete años en un internado, por Merlín. Draco centró la vista en las salchichas y después, presa de un impulso irresistible, volvió a mirar, preguntándose por qué diablos a Harry le había dado por exhibirse medio desnudo por todo el campamento. ¿No tenían suficiente con los omnipresentes pechos de Dione? ¿Y si Weasley le imitaba y él tenía que verle todas las pecas? O peor aún, pensó Draco, reprimiendo un escalofrío. ¿Y si era _Hagrid_ el que se apuntaba a la moda?

Un momento después, Draco comprendió que Harry había salido de esa guisa para afeitarse con luz natural. Había dejado suspendido en el aire un pequeño espejo y ahora se estaba enjabonando la cara. Draco observó las líneas de los músculos de sus brazos, su estómago liso, la espalda libre de cicatrices. Después sus ojos fueron hacia su mata de pelo negro, tan revuelta que daba la impresión de que no conocía ni el concepto de peine, se fijaron en la determinada línea de su mandíbula y bajaron de nuevo, apreciando la vista de piel desnuda, hasta descansar en un culo de aspecto firme y un bulto prometedor entre sus piernas. Draco se lamió los labios, perdido por un momento en un ataque de deseo. Joder, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta nunca de lo bueno que estaba Harry? Algo parecido a una llamarada se encendió en su interior, y notó cómo sus fosas nasales se abrían, tratando instintivamente de captar su olor, y cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban, calculadores, depredadores.

Entonces notó que tenía una erección y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado pensando y volvió en sí con brusquedad y un ligero pánico. Un momento, un momento, eso no era lo que uno debía pensar de un amigo. Harry era su amigo. Y él estaba enamorado de Astoria. Eso no cambiaba porque ella estuviera muerta. Fin, no iba a pensar en algo así nunca más. Draco apartó firmemente la vista de Harry y la centró en las salchichas de la sartén; aunque tuvieran esa forma fálica, estaban chisporroteando en la sartén y eso cualificaba perfectamente como algo no sexy.

La tetera comenzó a silbar y Draco se preparó un té. Un buen, sensato y lógico té inglés, ideal para alejar tonterías de su mente. Sólo había sido un calentón, eso era todo. No había follado desde el secuestro de los chicos, y como Harry estaba bueno y también le gustaban los hombres, se había fijado en él.

Draco consiguió olvidarse de aquello durante un rato, pero después lo vio reír con Weasley mientras éste apoyaba la mano en su hombro y fue consciente de sus celos, unos celos que no se parecían del todo a los que había sentido de niño porque entonces no había querido empujar a Harry contra una pared, besarlo y marcarlo en el cuello para que todo el mundo supiera que era suyo. Y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba que estuviera simplemente allí, optimista, terco, electrizante, visceral. Incluso el calor molestaba un poco menos y la caminata parecía menos pesada cuando andaban un trecho del camino juntos, charlando y bromeando.

A la hora del almuerzo, Draco ya no estaba tan seguro de que sólo hubiera sido un calentón momentáneo. Harry se había metido de tal manera en su vida… No era sólo el padre del novio de su hijo, no era sólo un viejo compañero de escuela. Era algo mucho más importante y más profundo. Reflexionando, de pronto los últimos meses parecían llenos de detalles que indicaban lo mucho que significaba Harry para él. Era raro el día en el que no se veían, ahora lo más normal del mundo era buscarlo, encontrarlo. Y sí, claro, Harry frecuentaba tanto Malfoy manor por Andromeda, pero ¿qué excusa tenía él para buscar su compañía tan a menudo? Ninguna, excepto que disfrutaba estando con Harry.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? No, no era sólo un calentón, no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Harry le gustaba, quizás incluso un poquito más que eso. No podía consentirlo. Era una locura, Harry y él. Tenía que quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Si no le daba más importancia y se esforzaba en no pensar cosas raras sobre Harry, probablemente se le pasaría.

* * *

Harry le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Draco, sabiendo que algo iba mal. Había estado serio y ausente casi toda la tarde. Harry había ido a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero Draco había mascullado que estaba bien, casi sin mirarlo, y se lo había quitado de encima. Ahora, Harry empezaba a plantearse, horrorizado, si Draco no les habría escuchado la noche anterior a Ron y a él. Eso explicaría por qué de pronto actuaba como si se sintiera incómodo a su lado. Preocupado, se lo dijo a Ron, procurando que nadie les oyera.

-Qué va, hombre, estábamos hablando en susurros.

-¿Tú crees?

-Que sí…

Harry le dirigió otra mirada de reojo; tenía un aspecto miserable.

-Pues no entiendo qué le pasa.

-Se habrá quedado sin mascarilla para el pelo.

-Ron –se quejó.

Éste suspiró.

-Mira, no lo sé. Tú le conoces mejor que yo. Igual está mosqueado por algo, pero si no quiere contarlo, bueno, ya se le pasará.

Harry supuso que Ron tenía razón. Si Draco no había escuchado la conversación nocturna entre ellos dos, posiblemente su mal humor debía deberse a alguna razón de lo más peregrina. Tenía que parar de actuar como una gallina clueca a su alrededor.

-Bien… De acuerdo.

Siguieron caminando por aquel hermoso valle cuajado de flores de todos los colores; el sol pegaba tan fuerte que todos tenían las camisas y camisetas pegadas a la piel y, excepto Dione, llevaban gorras y sombreros para protegerse de una insolación. El sombrero de Luna era grande y estaba adornado con una flor purpúrea que se balanceaba a su paso.

-Huele a centauro –avisó Dione, mirando a su alrededor.

Harry hizo lo mismo, pero no pudo ver nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, estaban a punto de cruzar una pequeña arboleda y sabía que era un lugar ideal para una emboscada.

-Varitas listas, estad atentos. Sólo hechizos defensivos, ¿entendido? –Miró a Draco para asegurarse que su humor no le impedía tomarse sus instrucciones en serio, pero comprobó que parecía bastante alerta. Betty, por el contrario, parecía demasiado nerviosa y Harry le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora mientras le hacía una seña para que se acercara-. No te preocupes, ponte detrás de mí.

Betty obedeció rápidamente, sin el más mínimo gesto de protesta. Probablemente no había tenido que usar un hechizo de defensa desde que dejó Hogwarts y jamás se había enfrentado seriamente a alguien. Harry confiaba en que los demás sabrían manejarse, pero tendría que cuidar de Betty.

Harry se preguntó si realmente les estarían esperando para tenderles una emboscada, pero no lo averiguaría hasta que no cruzara la arboleda. No era como si pudieran evitar a los centauros; si no conseguían alguna indicación, alguna dirección sólida hacia la Corte de la Reina de las Hadas, todo lo que harían sería vagar sin rumbo por Ávalon.

A pesar del posible peligro que les acechaba, la sombra de los árboles fue bienvenida. Harry se secó el sudor de la frente mientras miraba a su alrededor. Seguía sin notar nada extraordinario, excepto que quizás el bosquecillo estaba demasiado silencioso. Dione pifió como un caballo, la primera vez que la veía hacer eso, pero no pasó nada.

De repente escuchó un swoooosh y supo lo que era antes de que su cerebro pudiera buscar la palabra.

_-¡Murificatio!_ –exclamó, tratando de abarcar a todo el grupo.

Media docena de flechas se estrellaron contra el escudo, pero un grito de Luna le hizo comprender que no las había detenido todas. Harry se giró hacia ella, alarmado, y cuando vio que tenía una flecha clavada en la pierna volvió a mirar hacia delante, atento a un nuevo ataque de los centauros. Una segunda oleada de flechas cayó sobre ellos, pero esta vez también Draco, Luna y Ron levantaron Murificatios y todas ellas cayeron, inertes, antes de alcanzar sus objetivos.

-¡En nombre de Épona, Quirón y la verde hierba bajo los pies, venimos en son de paz! –exclamó Dione, que tenía el arco en las manos y una flecha preparada, pero estaba apuntando hacia el suelo.

Durante unos segundos, no pasó nada. Después se escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos y vio aparecer a un centauro de pecho poderoso. Llevaba el pelo muy largo, completamente blanco, pero no era ningún anciano. Al cuello llevaba un colgante con el signo de Marte; la expresión belicosa de sus ojos claros y separados hacía juego con el espíritu de su amuleto. Sin embargo, a Harry le preocupó más que su mirada se volviera ligeramente lasciva y codiciosa al mirar a Luna.

-Hablas como un centauro, pero vas acompañada de sucios bípedos –dijo el centauro, dirigiéndose a Dione con desprecio.

-Mi nombre es Dione, hija de Firenze del Otro Lado.

-Sabemos que vienes del Otro Lado. Apestas a macho humano.

Vaya, los centauros del Bosque Prohibido eran encantadores comparados con sus primos de Ávalon. Harry arriesgó otra mirada hacia Luna y vio que Hagrid estaba con ella, protegiéndola con su corpachón. Ron y Draco estaban con los ojos fijos en el centauro y la varita preparada. A Betty la podía sentir a su espalda, respirando agitadamente y agarrando su suéter con una mano.

-No habría venido con ellos si nuestro mundo no estuviera en peligro –replicó Dione, con una voz tranquila que no ocultaba la tensión de su cuerpo.

-¿Nuestro mundo? El Otro Lado no es nuestro mundo.

-Es parte del mío –dijo ella-. Y está amenazado por una fuerza que va en contra de todo lo que la magia simboliza. Todo lo que queremos es hablar con la reina. Os rogamos respetuosamente que nos digáis dónde encontrarla para que podamos seguir nuestro camino.

El centauro, que aún no se había presentado, sonrió con desprecio.

-¿Por qué deberíamos ayudaros?

-Porque esa fuerza ha llegado a Ávalon con malas intenciones y creo que a Titania le gustará saberlo.

-Ella no necesita vuestras advertencias.

-¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

Al centauro no pareció gustarle aquella réplica, pero después de mirarla unos segundos, el centauro dio media vuelta sin decir palabra y se metió entre la espesura.

-¿Se ha marchado? –le preguntó Harry a Dione, confundido.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-No, se ha ido a consultarlo con los otros.

Sí, ahora podía ver entre los altos matorrales sombras que revelaban a los otros centauros ocultos.

-Deberíamos irnos –dijo Betty, muy nerviosa-. Está claro que no quieren saber nada de nosotros.

Dione le dirigió una sonrisa sin humor.

-No creo que vayan a dejarnos ir sin más.

Aquello asustó aún más a Betty y Harry se giró para tranquilizarla, aunque no quería darle la espalda a los centauros.

-Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Saca tu escoba. A la primera señal de peligro, sal volando. No te preocupes por las flechas, recuerda que sigues protegida por el Murificatio.

Ella asintió ansiosamente y desató la escoba de su mochila. Harry miró de nuevo a Luna; estaba pálida, pero tranquila, y parecía que la herida había dejado de sangrar.

-Estoy bien; una vez un gnomo me dio un mordisco en la pierna y me dolió más.

Harry oyó entonces ruido de pasos, de cascos, y se giró rápidamente. Pero no parecía que fuera a haber un ataque. Su interlocutor iba acompañado esta vez de dos centauros más, uno que tenía aspecto de veinteañero y otro mucho más viejo que los otros dos, de piel oscura y crespo pelo gris. Ninguno de los tres llevaba el arco a la vista, pero Harry no se relajó porque no sabía si quedaban más centauros entre la espesura con una flecha preparada.

-Soy Martian, hijo de Bóreas –habló el más anciano-. En nombre de Épona, Quirón y la verde hierba os ofrezco la hospitalidad del clan de los Cascos Ligeros. Cenad con nosotros y hablaremos.

Dione asintió.

-Será un honor compartir nuestra comida con vosotros.

Harry intercambió una mirada expresiva con Ron. A ver qué tal salía aquello.


	33. La respuesta de los centauros

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 33 **La respuesta de los centauros**

Luna dio un breve grito de dolor cuando le quitaron la flecha de la herida, pero Harry vio cómo se relajaba inmediatamente en cuanto le lanzaron un Episkeyo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Aún cojeaba y se subió a la escoba para hacer el resto del camino hacia el campamento de los centauros. Betty todavía estaba nerviosa y las miradas lujuriosas que le estaban enviando los centauros más jóvenes no ayudaban en nada. Harry sabía que no era nada raro que los centauros raptaran mujeres humanas –muggles o brujas- para violarlas y quedarse con los bebés, si resultaban ser de su especie; las centáurides sólo nacían esporádicamente. En teoría Luna y Betty iban a estar protegidas por las leyes de la hospitalidad, pero Harry creía que era más seguro que no bajaran la guardia.

Cuando vieron el campamento, Harry se quedó impresionado. En el Bosque Prohibido no había más de cuarenta o cincuenta centauros y él nunca los había visto a todos juntos, pero aquel grupo era diez veces más grande e incluía una docena de niños de pelo alborotado y piernas de potrillos. Sólo pudieron observarlos de lejos, sin embargo, porque cuando estaban a unos doscientos metros de distancia, Martian les dijo que se quedaran allí y sólo Dione recibió permiso para continuar adelante y unirse a los otros centauros. Harry esbozó un gesto de protesta porque no quería que la centáuride se quedara sola, pero ella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y se despidió secamente de ellos.

-Bien, vamos a montar nuestro campamento –les dijo Harry a los demás. Aunque fuera un poco pronto, estaba claro que aquel día no iban a avanzar más y ahora tocaba esperar a que Dione averiguara lo que tenían que averiguar. Ron y él buscaron un sitio llano y sin piedras en el que montar la tienda-. No me gusta nada cómo han estado mirando a Luna y a Betty, no podemos bajar la guardia.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta. –Dejó parte de los palos de la tienda en el suelo-. ¿Crees que Dione estará bien?

-Eso espero.

Harry descargó su parte de la tienda y luego, sacando su varita, la montó con un hechizo. Después tiró su mochila al interior con descuido y le hizo un gesto a Ron para que le acompañara a hablar con Hagrid, que estaba montando su propia tienda. Quería saber hasta qué punto la situación era segura para todos.

-Los centauros no romperían las reglas de hospitalidad por cualquier tontería –explicó Hagrid, sin darle demasiada importancia-. No estamos entre amigos, pero tampoco entre enemigos.

-¿Y Dione estará bien?

-Seguramente, las centáurides son muy respetadas. Apuesto a que sólo quieren que les dé algo de información sobre el futuro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ellos no saben adivinación?

-Los centauros son capaces de saber cosas sobre el futuro porque las leen en las estrellas. Pero aquí eso no funciona.

Harry comprendió que tenía sentido. El cielo nocturno de Ávalon carecía de reglas fijas y cada noche era distinto.

-¿Estamos seguros aquí o no? –Ese era Draco, que se había acercado a ellos mientras hablaban.

-Razonablemente seguros, por lo que parece. No te alejes de tu varita, de todos modos.

Draco asintió ligeramente, rehuyendo su mirada por alguna razón, y se fue hacia su tienda, que ya estaba montada. Harry lo observó con preocupación. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le tenía en ese estado, no había mejorado. Y por mucho que pensara qué podía ser, no se le ocurría nada. Harto de aquella situación, se dejó llevar por un impulso y le siguió dentro de la tienda.

-Draco –le llamó, una vez dentro.

Él salió de su dormitorio con una camisa en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber.

-No sé de qué me hablas –dijo, frunciendo el ceño y rehuyendo de nuevo su mirada durante un segundo.

-No vas a decirme por qué llevas todo el día así. –No pudo evitar el tono acusatorio, decepcionado. ¿No eran amigos? Si no había escuchado su conversación con Ron, ¿por qué no confiaba en él?

Draco aún tenía las cejas fruncidas, pero de repente lo miró con un aplomo que había estado ausente desde aquella mañana.

-Mira, la verdad, tengo una migraña horrible, ¿vale? No me encuentro bien. Mañana ya se me habrá pasado.

-¿Y no podías decir eso antes? –preguntó Harry, que no terminaba de creérselo.

-Estamos en medio de una misión muy importante, Harry. No me apetece empezar a quejarme por un dolor de cabeza.

Harry seguía sin estar convencido del todo de que Draco estuviera siendo sincero, pero al menos no parecía que fuera nada serio o que estuviera enfadado con él.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, sólo quiero tumbarme un rato y descansar.

Harry decidió olvidar sus dudas, darle de tiempo hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Quieres que te avise cuando esté la cena lista?

-No, comeré algo de lo mío más tarde.

Harry asintió.

-Que te mejores –dijo, sintiéndose renuente a marcharse.

-Gracias –contestó Draco, con voz apagada.

No tenía ninguna razón para quedarse allí. Y Draco ya le había dicho que quería estar solo. Harry le dirigió una última mirada preocupada y se marchó.

* * *

Cuando Draco se despertó todavía era noche cerrada, pero al final se había dormido pronto y ya no tenía sueño. Intentando no hacer ruido, se vistió, se preparó una taza de cacao calentando el agua con un hechizo y salió de la tienda. No había nadie haciendo guardia, aunque si se concentraba un poco podía sentir la magia de las protecciones que rodeaban al campamento. Probablemente Harry y los demás habían pensado que había menos peligro de ser atacados que otras noches, gracias a la cercanía de los centauros.

Draco se sentó en una baja silla de lona y le dio un sorbo a su cacao. No estaba tan bueno como cuando llevaba leche, pero el sabor del chocolate caliente era reconfortante. Y necesitaba sentirse reconfortado. Por culpa de haber estado pensando en Harry todo el día, había soñado con él. Lo único que recordaba era que habían estado en la cama y de repente Harry se había dado cuenta de que tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo y se había ido. Y él había pensado que necesitaba comprarse un jabón especial que le borraría el tatuaje y se había puesto a buscarlo por el callejón Diagón como un loco, sin encontrarlo. ¿No se suponía que los sueños eran misteriosos y simbólicos? Aquel tenía la sutileza de un troll.

Oh, qué jodido estaba… ¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso? ¿Y por qué tenía que sentirlo por Harry? Obviamente había motivos de sobra –su atractivo, su fortaleza, la complicidad que se había creado entre ambos-, pero era alguien con quien probablemente no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Aunque Harry no le tuviera en cuenta lo que había pasado en la guerra, una cosa era dejar el pasado atrás y otra cosa muy distinta enamorarse de alguien que tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. Era como esperar que él se enamorara de alguien que había estado con los Parásitos. Muy, _muy_ difícil. Y por mucho que la idea de estar al mismo nivel que los que habían matado a su mujer y a su padre le resultara tan amarga que ni todo el cacao del mundo podría haber disimulado su sabor, tampoco tenía mucho sentido negar la evidencia.

Además, no quería sentir eso, ni por Harry ni por nadie. Debía serle fiel a Astoria y su recuerdo. Era horrible estar traicionándola así. ¿Qué pensaría ella si supiera que no habían pasado ni dos años de su muerte y ya estaba pensando en sustituirla como a una escoba vieja?

_Dice mamá que debes ser feliz, que mereces ser feliz._

Draco se quedó boquiabierto al recordar esas palabras. ¿Era posible que Astoria se estuviera refiriendo a eso? ¿Era posible que de algún modo lo hubiera sabido antes que él y hubiera visto venir su dilema? ¿De verdad Astoria pensaba que dejarse llevar por lo que él sentía por Harry no sería traicionarla?

No sabía qué pensar. No había esperado que le pasara eso. Quizás nunca habría sucedido si Harry y él no hubieran tenido que pasar por tantas cosas juntos, si la vida no les hubiera estado empujando constantemente al uno contra el otro. Había imaginado que pasaría el resto de su vida follando con tipos anónimos y echando de menos a su mujer. Encontrarse de pronto enamorándose de Harry le había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

Y a decir verdad, había sido en un momento bastante inoportuno. En vez de estar preocupándose por los Parásitos y Excalibur, allí estaba él, dándole vueltas a sus sentimientos como un adolescente. Era ridículo, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso?

El cielo empezaba a teñirse de una luz gris y perezosa cuando oyó ruidos provenientes de la tienda de Harry y Weasley. Draco respiró hondo, dispuesto a enfrentarse a la nueva situación con toda la normalidad que no había podido fingir el día anterior, y abrió la boca para darle los buenos días a cualquiera de los dos. El saludo murió en sus labios cuando vio que Harry y Luna salían de la tienda. No podía creerlo. ¿Habían pasado la noche juntos?

-Eh, malpensado, no pongas esa cara –dijo Harry, riendo-. Luna y Betty han dormido en una habitación y Ron y yo hemos dormido en la otra. Anoche pensamos que era lo mejor, por si algún centauro decidía pasarse por aquí.

Draco luchó por reprimir tanto su sorpresa como sus celos y esbozó una sonrisilla irónica.

-Sí, seguro. Es de mala educación montar una orgía y no invitar a todo el mundo.

-Idiota –dijo Harry, con afecto, sentándose a su lado-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí –contestó, aunque era un poco difícil no sentirse abrumado por la mirada cariñosa de sus ojos.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

-Un par de horas.

-¿Dione no ha vuelto aún?

-Yo no la he visto.

Hagrid y Betty no tardaron mucho en unirse a ellos para el desayuno. Weasley siguió durmiendo hasta las diez, recuperando el sueño perdido, ya que esa mañana no tenían que madrugar para caminar de sol a sol. El ambiente era tranquilo, aunque a veces se oían voces provenientes del campamento de los centauros y un par de niños de nueve o diez años se acercaron precavidamente a observarlos. Harry, Hagrid y Luna intentaron hacerse amigos de ellos, pero los niños se mostraban desconfiados y sólo se suavizaron un poco con Luna.

-Pensaba que los únicos centauros que había eran los del Bosque Secreto –comentó Betty, a quien no le importaba hacer gala de una ignorancia abismal sobre el mundo mágico.

-Si fueran tan pocos, se habrían extinguido hace tiempo.

-Eh, por ahí viene Dione.

Weasley tenía razón, la centáuride se estaba acercando a ellos. Y si los centauros podían estar de resaca, ella sin duda lo estaba.

-¿Qué tal la noche? –le preguntó Hagrid en tonillo un poco zumbón.

-No preguntes.

-¿Has averiguado algo? –le preguntó Harry.

-Sí. La cosa no pinta muy bien. La Corte de las Hadas está muy lejos de aquí y no creen que vaya a acercarse en un futuro cercano. El camino más seguro nos llevaría casi medio año, pero podríamos tomar un atajo si seguimos hacia el oeste, en dirección al río de Fuego, y conseguimos abrir el paso de Malinai. Al otro lado nos esperaría la tierra de unas criaturas a las que llaman Klargotts. Tendremos que cruzarlas también; todo eso nos llevará unas semanas, pero no serán seis meses.

-¿Qué son los klargots? –preguntó Harry, mientras Draco pensaba con desaliento en lo de las varias semanas de camino.

-Yo nunca he oído hablar de ellos –contestó Dione, mirando a Hagrid. Éste también negó con la cabeza-. Sólo me han dicho que son muy peligrosos y violentos.

-¿Y el paso de Malinai? –preguntó Weasley.

-No sé nada, excepto que lo encontraremos yendo hacia el río.

-Pero ¿cómo pueden los centauros saber todo eso si la geografía de Avalon cambia tanto como decís? –preguntó Betty-. ¿Lo adivinan? Ayer dijisteis que estos centauros no saben adivinación, ¿no?

-No lo adivinan, lo sienten, igual que algunos animales pueden sentir que va a haber un terremoto –explicó Hagrid-. Son criaturas de Ávalon, Betty. Ellos saben dónde encontrar a su reina.

-Nosotros también acabaríamos sabiéndolo, si viviéramos aquí el tiempo suficiente –añadió Dione-. Venga, pongámonos en marcha. Nos queda mucho que caminar.

* * *

En vez de estar caminando hacia el oeste, parecían dirigirse hacia el sur; cada día parecía hacer más calor. Cuando Dione comentó que debía de ser el calor producido por el río de Fuego, no supo si creérselo. ¿Cómo iba a ser eso si ese río estaba tan lejos aún que sobre la escoba no era otra cosa que un resplandor rojizo en el horizonte? Además, si tenía razón, el río emitía tal calor que no podrían acercarse a la orilla sin entrar en combustión. Pero después de una semana, mientras exploraba en su escoba el terreno cada vez más reseco que tenían ante ellos, pudo ver mejor el río y comprendió que Dione podía tener razón. Aquellas llamas parecían alcanzar tranquilamente medio kilómetro de altura.

Harry descendió y les contó a los demás lo que había visto. Draco, Ron y Luna fueron a comprobarlo por sí mismos y bajaron debidamente impresionados.

-Bueno, quizás tengamos suerte y consigamos abrir el paso de Malinai –dijo Ron.

Draco se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Esperemos que sí.

Desde el día de los centauros Draco no había vuelto a ser el mismo del todo, pero era una diferencia tan sutil que Harry era el único que la veía. Y no tenía ni idea de cuál era la causa. Quería creer que era el calor creciente.

-Draco, ¿no te estás asando con esa camisa de manga larga? –preguntó Betty-. ¿Es que no tienes camisetas de manga corta o qué?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Draco, que estaba visiblemente incómodo y quizás un poco molesto con ella por haber sacado el tema. Pero estaba claro que Betty ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Era demasiado joven para que la guerra le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo y aparte de su estancia en Hogwarts, no había vivido en el mundo mágico. Era perfectamente posible que no supiera nada del pasado de Draco.

-Estoy bien. Escuchad, pongamos que no encontramos el Paso. ¿No podríamos transportar a Hagrid y a Dione de otra manera? Si construimos unas cestas o algo y usamos un Levicorpus o les quitamos peso y los llevamos colgando de nosotros, no sería imposible cruzar por encima.

-¿A cuánta altura tendríamos que ascender para que el calor no nos achicharrara? –replicó Harry-. No, olvidaos de las escobas. Nuestra única posibilidad es el paso.

La conversación se había desviado de las mangas largas de Draco, pero Harry no se olvidó de ello. Quizás aquel idiota estaba raro esos días porque el calor le estaba haciendo pensar en la Marca. La idea de que Draco pudiera estar comiéndose la cabeza con algo así le sabía fatal. Sí, era un tatuaje bastante desafortunado, pero no tenía ya nada que ver con Draco y no tenía por qué sentirse avergonzado. Sin embargo, no se decidió a acercarse a él para ver si se trataba de eso, pues tenía la sensación de que su intervención no iba a ser bien recibida.

Al día siguiente volvieron a ponerse en marcha en dirección al calor. Harry miró de reojo a Draco, que se estaba echando hechizos refrescantes cada media hora. No iba a dejar de pasar calor por ir en manga corta, pero aun así Harry no sabía cómo podía soportarlo.

No pudo.

-Oh, joder –exclamó al final, sacando su varita y haciendo desaparecer las mangas con un gesto de desesperación. Su suspiro de alivio hizo sonreír un poco a Harry.

-¿Mejor?

Draco le dirigió un gruñido no muy sentido y Harry se retrasó un poco para caminar a su lado y quizás darle un poco de apoyo moral silencioso, si lo necesitaba. No esperaba sentirse súbitamente atraído por los brazos de Draco. Se sentía como esos hombres de los que había oído hablar que a principios de siglo XX iban a las estaciones de tranvía para ver si podían ver algún tobillo femenino cuando las mujeres subían al tren. Un tobillo, había pensado entonces, sorprendido. ¿Qué tenía de especial un tobillo? Pero jamás había visto a Draco enseñando nada que no fuera cara y manos –e irónicamente, algún fugaz vistazo de polla en los baños de algunas de las discotecas a las que iban- y ver de pronto sus brazos desde los hombros hacia abajo se sentía casi como algo íntimo. Harry trató de sacudirse aquella ridícula sensación; sólo faltaba que se quedara mirando los brazos de Draco como un idiota y éste lo malinterpretara.

-Creo que la temperatura está aumentando un par de grados por cada día que avanzamos –le dijo a Draco-. Estamos ya a más de cuarenta grados, no creo que podamos avanzar mucho más.

-¿Qué máximo de temperatura puede aguantar una persona?

-No lo sé, pero sin ayuda de algún tipo no creo que puedan ser mucho más de cincuenta grados.

Poco a poco, Draco parecía cada vez menos consciente de su brazo izquierdo. Harry esperaba que se sintiera más cómodo con ese tema. No era justo que tuviera que preocuparse por eso cuando estaba allí con todos, agotándose y arriesgando su vida para salvar al mundo mágico de un nuevo ataque de los Parásitos. Ron se les unió cuando escuchó que la conversación había empezado a versar sobre helados –un tema atractivo con ese calor-; Draco se tensó ligeramente con su presencia, como si esperara algún comentario sobre la Marca, pero cuando vio que no llegaba volvió a relajarse.

-Harry –dijo Betty, acercándose con cara de agobio-, ¿no podemos hacer un descanso? Estoy reventada.

-No falta mucho para que nos paremos a preparar el campamento –dijo, en tono de disculpa-. ¿Por qué no usas la escoba?

-Porque… -De repente sus ojos se desviaron hacia la Marca de Draco y dio un paso atrás con expresión alarmada-. ¿Eso es la Marca Tenebrosa?

Harry maldijo entre dientes.

-Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff –masculló Draco, rojo como un tomate.

-Hace mucho tiempo de eso, Betty –dijo Harry, tratando de sonar comprensivo porque ella estaba claramente asustada. Draco había seguido caminando, pero Betty se había quedado parada, como si no pudiera continuar si no aclaraban antes eso-. Draco tomó la Marca a los dieciséis años y unos meses después ya estaba arrepentido. El resto de la guerra sólo trató de sobrevivir. No tienes nada que temer de él, creo que te lo ha demostrado estos días.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Absolutamente. Confío en él al cien por cien –dijo, preguntándose cuántas veces habría dicho eso Dumbledore sobre Snape.

-Son prácticamente consuegros –añadió Ron.

-Sí, mi hijo Albus y su hijo Scorpius están saliendo juntos desde el año pasado. –Harry le hizo una señal para que echara a caminar mientras hablaban y ella obedeció-. Pero no es sólo eso, lo considero un buen amigo y una gran persona. No hay razón para preocuparse.

Betty parecía más tranquila, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Draco, que ahora caminaba solo con la espalda más recta que una regla. Harry sabía que estaría jodido y que un Draco en ese estado podía tomarla contra cualquiera que se acercara a él sin saber cómo manejarlo. Después de dejarlo solo un par de minutos para que se calmara un poco, se acercó él.

-Ya está solucionado.

-Me importa tres cojones lo que esa piense de mí –gruñó Draco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante tamaña mentira, pues no sólo estaba claro que a Draco le había sentado mal aquello, sino que además se estaba llevando bastante bien con Betty.

-No te pongas dramático. Si tú estuvieras con alguien que sólo conoces unos días y de pronto descubrieras que tiene la Marca, también te llevarías un buen susto. –Le dio una palmadita en el hombro-. No le des más vueltas. Lo importante aquí es sobrevivir a este calor.

Draco no dijo nada durante un trecho, pero tampoco hizo amago de querer alejarse de él.

-¿No te importa? –preguntó, desviando ligeramente los ojos hacia la Marca.

-No –contestó, extrañado de que se lo preguntara precisamente entonces, cuando ya debería tener clara la respuesta. Pero era obvio que no la tenía y Harry intentó tranquilizarlo sin revelar demasiado sobre sus propios sentimientos-. Eso fue hace más de dos décadas.

-¿Y qué? Sé lo que pensaré yo de los Parásitos dentro de veinte años.

Harry frunció el ceño; no le gustaba que Draco se comparara con esa gente.

-Mira, yo tampoco veo mucha diferencia entre los mortífagos y los Parásitos como grupo. Pero no se trata de grupos, se trata de personas, ¿no? Y a las personas hay que juzgarlas una a una. Cuando pienso en Melody Sutherland no siento lo mismo que cuando pienso en Bouchard. Y cuando pienso en ti no siento lo mismo que cuando pienso en Bellatrix o los Carrow. No sois lo mismo. Y sabes que la mayor parte de la gente se da cuenta de eso.

La mirada que Draco le dirigió tenía una extraña intensidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad no te importa?

Harry tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no declararse allí mismo. En vez de eso, forzó una carcajada medio convincente.

-Vamos, Draco, ¿seríamos amigos si me importara? Te he comprado condones, hombre. No haría eso por cualquiera.

Draco se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito y de repente se echó a reír.

-Vale, bien… Confieso que no había tenido en cuenta ese detalle.

-No deberías olvidarlo jamás.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa y después meneó la cabeza y Harry supo que lo peor ya había pasado.

* * *

Lo último que a Draco le apetecía era hablar del tema, pero cuando vio que Betty se acercaba a él en cuanto tuvieron el campamento listo supo que no iba a tener esa suerte.

-Draco, sabías que yo era una sangremuggle, ¿verdad?

-No lo has escondido –dijo, intentando sonar lo más neutro posible-. Y además, no tienes apellido de sangrepura.

Ella asintió ligeramente.

-Mira, siento lo que ha pasado antes. No me lo esperaba, eso es todo. Sé que me has tratado como a los demás y que eras sólo un crío cuando te hiciste eso. No te sientas incómodo por mí, ¿vale?

Draco asintió también, aunque era una mentira como una casa porque en ese momento ya se sentía terriblemente incómodo. Y esa sensación aún empeoró cuando Betty, que debía de ser Hufflepuff hasta la médula, no tuvo otra ocurrencia más que darle un sentido abrazo. Draco se lo devolvió como pudo, intentando que no se le notara demasiado forzado. Le gustaban los abrazos cuando se los daban gente de mucha confianza y Betty, sangremuggle o no, no cualificaba. Por suerte fue sólo un momento y ella se separó de él con calidez en sus ojos.

Los otros, a decir verdad, no le prestaron ninguna atención a la Marca, excepto un par de miradas de reojo por parte de Ron, lo cual, en cierta manera, podía entender. Quizás cuando volvieran podría empezar a usar camiseta de manga corta de nuevo, cuando el calor apretara. Draco se miró la Marca y luego le lanzó una ojeada a Harry, que estaba ayudando a preparar el té. ¿Realmente no le importaba? ¿Podría…? Realmente no sabía qué pensar. Eran amigos, sí, le creía cuando le decía que no le tenía en cuenta el tatuaje. Pero la idea de que Harry pudiera sentir por él lo que él sentía por Harry… Sólo eran amigos. En la vida de Harry, él estaba por detrás de Ron y Hermione, quizás en el mismo montón que Longbottom o Finnigan. Y no era realmente un mal sitio en el que estar, considerando todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. No era como si pudiera ir y exigir mucho más.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos se le fueron de la cabeza. Ya había notado la noche anterior que estaba reventado, casi como el primer día de caminata, a excepción del dolor de piernas. No lo había atribuido a nada en especial, simple cansancio. Pero esa mañana comprendió que el intenso calor estaba empezando a afectarle a los pulmones. Le costaba respirar, iba jadeando como si estuviera corriendo campo a través. Antes del mediodía se vio obligado a subirse a la escoba, porque realmente le faltaba el aliento. Había llevado algo de medicina para su problema, por si acaso, y se tomó una dosis, pero la mejoría fue marginal porque cada metro que avanzaban por aquella tierra reseca les acercaba a la fuente de calor.

Luna había conjurado una pequeña nube sobre su cabeza que descargaba una lluvia torrencial sobre ella. Eso y los hechizos de temperatura les ayudaban un poco, pero la nube causaba sus propios problemas, pues había que tener en cuenta el aumento de la temperatura para que la lluvia no se convirtiera en granizo y acabaran con la cabeza llena de chichones.

-¿Cómo vas, Draco? –le preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-No sé cuánto más aguantaré –confesó, porque estaba realmente cerca de su límite. Era como respirar fuego. Y no le extrañaba. Ahora podían ver a simple vista las llamas del río de Fuego. Harry les había calculado quinientos metros de altura y Draco no creía que se hubiera desviado mucho. Si las llamas hubieran echado humo, probablemente habrían tenido que detenerse un par de días atrás, pero el fuego ardía sin humo, como la lava de los volcanes, como las estrellas.

-Estamos lo menos a quince kilómetros aún del río, quizás veinte –comentó Harry, casi para sí mismo. No se había equivocado al pensar que sobrevolarlo era imposible

-Debemos encontrar el paso.

Harry asintió, pero señaló a su alrededor.

-Sí, pero ¿dónde está?

El sitio en el que estaban ahora era prácticamente un desierto, y lo único que veían era la muralla de fuego enfrente de ellos y las montañas Peregrinas a su derecha. No había nada más. Si se veían obligados a buscar otra ruta y dejaban de seguir las instrucciones de los centauros, era muy posible que acabaran vagando inútilmente por Ávalon en busca de la Reina de las Hadas y su corte.

A primera hora de la tarde Draco se dio cuenta de que le faltaba muy poco para perder el conocimiento. Los pulmones le ardían dolorosamente y sentía la cabeza demasiado ligera. Volaba a ras de suelo, convencido de que en cualquier momento iba a caerse de la escoba y Harry caminaba a su lado, atento a él como si quisiera atraparlo en cuanto eso sucediera. Quería continuar, sabía que debían hacerlo, pero las palabras de rendición se agolpaban cada vez con más fuerza en sus labios. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía tan mal físicamente.

Pero entonces, sorprendentemente, fue Dione la que tiró la toalla.

-No puedo seguir, no soporto más calor –se quejó, pateando la tierra.

-¿Dione? –inquirió Harry, sorprendido.

-Que alguien eche agua al suelo y la enfríe. ¡Vamos! ¡Congeladla si hace falta!

Fue Harry quien obedeció, sin entender aún a qué venía aquello. El charco helado comenzó a derretirse a los cinco segundos de haber sido creado, y cuando Dione se remojó los cascos en él con evidente alivio, Draco comprendió cuál era el problema. Los centauros no estaban herrados y por mucho que sus cascos fueran más resistentes que los pies humanos, Dione debía tener los suyos prácticamente en carne viva.

-Déjame ver –dijo Hagrid, acercándose. Su expresión se arrugó con preocupación y le dirigió una mirada a Harry, quien asintió inmediatamente.

-Bien, vamos a detenernos aquí. Tiene que haber una manera mejor de hacer lo que estamos haciendo y no vamos a movernos hasta que la descubramos.

A pesar de todo lo que se estaban jugando, Draco dio silenciosamente las gracias por esa continuación. Estaba demasiado cansado, sólo tenía ganas de montar la tienda, lanzar veinte hechizos de enfriamiento y dormir. No quería ni cenar. Pero Harry le entró una taza de té helado y Draco se sintió un poco mejor tras beberla.

-¿Cómo van tus pulmones?

Draco dudó si ser completamente sincero o no y al final optó por la verdad.

-Creo que yo tampoco voy a poder seguir. Me he tenido que tomar dos dosis de poción para poder continuar y en teoría sólo hay que tomar una al día.

Harry consideró sus palabras con expresión seria.

-Bueno, de momento vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta mañana. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Cuando Harry se marchó, Draco no salió con él de la tienda. Necesitaba estar en un sitio donde el aire no quemara y los hechizos refrescantes funcionaban mucho mejor en espacios cerrados. Poco a poco, el dolor en el pecho se hizo un poco más soportable y Draco se animó a examinar el estado de sus viales de pociones y sus alimentos. Las pociones estaban bien, gracias a Merlín, pero uno de los tres grandes panes de nueces que todavía conservaba se había quedado duro como una piedra y la mitad de un tarro de mermelada de fresa había fermentado tanto que se mareó sólo de olerla. Al menos le quedaba otro bote con empezar cuyos hechizos parecían haber aguantado bien, así como dos latas de carne en conserva, también en buen estado. Draco se deshizo de la mermelada fermentada, pero se detuvo cuando iba a deshacerse del pan duro. No habían podido cazar nada en los últimos días y habían estado consumiendo las provisiones que llevaban con ellos. No sabía cuándo volverían a encontrar comida, y ese pan, mojado en té, aún era comestible. Un poco deprimido volvió a guardarlo en su mochila.

Draco asomó la cabeza al exterior –fue como meter la cabeza dentro de un horno encendido- y descubrió que sus compañeros también estaban examinando el estado de las provisiones. Interesado, hizo de tripas corazón y se acercó a ver cómo iba la cosa. Al parecer habían perdido la cuarta parte de lo que todavía les quedaba. Draco calculó que tenían comida para cuatro o cinco días, quizás dos semanas si empezaban a racionarla.

Necesitaban un golpe de suerte. Y lo necesitaban pronto.


	34. San Valentín

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 34 **San Valentín**

Con el descubrimiento de aquella cámara secreta, Minerva tuvo que tomar dos decisiones. Por un lado, le encargó a Blaise que la examinara a fondo para asegurarse de que no contenía más peligros para los alumnos de Hogwarts. Por otro, se vio obligada a contratar también un nuevo profesor de Historia. La elegida fue Winnie Jordan, la esposa de Lee y madre de Dora Jordan. A priori no le gustaba contratar a familiares de los alumnos, pero estaban a mitad curso y necesitaban el relevo ya. Además, Winnie se había labrado un nombre bastante respetable como historiadora y hasta había publicado un par de libros. No tenía ninguna experiencia como profesora, pero Minerva no creía que fuera a tener problemas y tras sondear discretamente a los Jefes de las Casas y observar por sí misma las expresiones de los alumnos al salir de su clase –convertida en gato, pasaba bastante desapercibida- concluyó que sus alumnos estaban contentos con el cambio. No era de extrañar, considerando lo aburrido que había sido el pobre Cuthbert. Ella también lo había tenido de profesor, sabía de lo que hablaba.

Solucionado eso, se dedicó a organizar la actividad que había preparado aquel año para San Valentín. Sabía que los alumnos echaban muchísimo de menos las salidas a Hogsmeade y había decidido llevarles Hogsmeade a Hogwarts. Tras hablar con los vigiles y con los comerciantes del pueblo, el trece de febrero, domingo, los terrenos del colegio se cubrieron de vistosos tenderetes en los que los dueños de las tiendas ofrecían sus productos. Los niños estaban como locos, yendo de un lado a otro con sonrisas y ojos brillantes. Por supuesto, Zonko y Honeydukes se llevaban la palma a la hora de atraer a sus jóvenes clientes, como era de esperar. Los niños de primero estaban especialmente emocionados por el despliegue de dulces que tenían ante sí.

-Todo sea que esta noche no tengamos la enfermería llena de alumnos con empacho –dijo Eloise Midgen, no sin humor.

-Eso también forma parte de la tradición –replicó ella, con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, por suerte tenemos poción Limpiapanchitas de sobra. Arcadia hizo que los alumnos de séptimo me prepararan una buena cantidad para Navidad y no tuve que gastar tanta como me temía.

Minerva vio pasar a Albus y Scorpius, cogidos de la mano, y se quedó observándolos con expresión un poco más seria. Se metían en tantos líos… No creía que aún se hubieran recuperado de su ordalía a manos de los Parásitos, los otros profesores aún comentaban que los dos seguían rindiendo menos de lo habitual. Normalmente eso no le habría preocupado tanto, en vista de las circunstancias, pero quinto era un curso tan importante para el currículum… Y por si fuera poco, los pobres tenían que preocuparse ahora por sus padres. Minerva había visto la misma expresión circunspecta de vez en cuando en la cara de los Scamander, de Lily y James, de Rose y Hugo, de Cassandra. Ella misma se preguntaba a veces cómo les estaría yendo en Ávalon. Sybill decía que si les pasara algo importante ella lo sabría gracias a su ojo interior, pero Minerva tenía sus dudas sobre las capacidades adivinatorias de su compañera, que prácticamente emitía una profecía cada veinte años y ocupaba el tiempo intermedio con necedades.

-Ha sido una excelente idea, en cualquier caso –dijo Eloise-. Y el día no ha salido malo. A todos les vendrá bien la novedad. Aunque no sé, a mí siempre me han gustado los bailes para celebrar San Valentín.

-Lo haremos otro año. Quiero que tengan variedad.

Las dos se fueron a dar una vuelta por los puestos de las tiendas, pasando entre los alumnos. Había otros profesores por allí, así como varios aurores y vigiles. Las medidas de seguridad eran buenas y no creía que estuvieran corriendo ningún peligro. Había levantado las defensas del castillo para dejar pasar a los comerciantes, sí, pero las había vuelto a bajar y los aurores se habían asegurado de que todos eran quienes decían ser y que nadie llevaba armas muggles encima. Quería un buen día para sus alumnos, algo que pudieran recordar con agrado. No cabía duda de que se lo merecían.

* * *

-Hay algo que nunca he entendido –dijo Arcadia, examinando con expresión perpleja el objeto que tenía entre sus manos-. ¿Por qué se supone que a las mujeres adultas nos gustan los peluches? Nadie va por ahí regalándoles a los hombres trenes de juguete como muestra de amor.

-Creo que esa horrible costumbre sólo se aplica a las Hufflepuff –contestó Blaise, paseando entre los puestos.

-Me temo que a lo largo del día de mañana verás tu teoría reducida a polvo. ¿Vas a salir a cenar?

-¿Mañana? No. -Prácticamente no había pensado en el sexo desde que había empezado todo el asunto de su madre-. ¿Y tú?

-No. Iba a quedar con un amigo que trabaja en San Mungo, pero me mandó ayer una lechuza cancelándolo porque le han cambiado las guardias y le toca estar toda la noche trabajando.

-Una pena.

-Sí, bueno… Tampoco era nada especial, sólo somos amigos. Bueno, con derecho a roce. Oye, ¿por qué no nos vamos tú y yo?

-¿Qué? –exclamó Blaise, algo nervioso.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-¿Por qué no? Aún no hemos cancelado la reserva. No es una cita romántica, hombre, sólo dos amigos cenando juntos. –Entonces frunció el ceño, mirando por encima del hombro de Blaise, y para asombro de este lanzó el muñeco con bastante fuerza. Blaise se giró rápidamente y alcanzó a ver cómo le daba en la cabeza a un Slytherin de sexto que estaba molestando a una niña de segundo-. ¡Haga el favor de comportarse, señor Arissen!

El muchacho se encogió un poco al verse descubierto y se marchó a toda prisa. Blaise miró a Arcadia con la ceja levantada.

-Delicada y sutil como siempre.

-Esa soy yo. –Dio un par de palmadas-. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Aprovechamos esa reserva o prefieres quedarte en Hogwarts y disfrutar de la cena con los alumnos?

Blaise lo consideró un par de segundos y luego aceptó, seguro de que Arcadia hablaba en serio cuando decía que sólo iban a ir como amigos.

-De acuerdo. Aunque tengo una reputación que mantener –dijo, echándole un vistazo a sus pantalones y sus botas polvorientas, visibles bajo su túnica-. No irás vestida así, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, no seas tonto. Pienso ponerme un vestido precioso que me compré el otro día y pintarme un poco.

Durante un segundo, Blaise quedó complacido. Luego vio una especie de brillo burlón en sus ojos y le entraron dudas.

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

Ella soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Tú qué crees? En fin, no te preocupes, intentaré no avergonzarte. La reserva es a las siete, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaise asintió, pero de pronto vio a una mujer negra de refilón caminando entre el gentío y el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Era...? No, no, imposible, no podía ser. Pero unos alumnos cruzaron por delante de ella y dejó de verla, como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire. Aún tenía el susto encima cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo y dio un respingo sobresaltado. Era sólo Arcadia, sin embargo, mirándolo ahora con extrañeza.

-¿Blaise? ¿Pasa algo?

Él dirigió una mirada al sitio que había ocupado su madre, todavía vacío. No, tenía que haber sido una jugarreta de su mente. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la detención de su madre… Y no había podido descansar bien.

-No… -dijo, recomponiéndose-. No, nada. ¿A las siete?

-Sí –dijo ella, todavía con expresión un poco suspicaz.

-De acuerdo… ¿A las seis y media en el vestíbulo?

-Allí estaré.

Pasaban en ese momento por un puesto de artículos de escritorio y Blaise se detuvo a inspeccionar unos cuantos tinteros y hacer que Arcadia se olvidara de lo que había pasado. Él trató de olvidarlo también.

* * *

A Cassandra le habría gustado poder disfrutar de aquel mercadito tanto como los demás, pero estaba rehuyendo a Trelawney, que andaba por allí tratando de charlar con ella sobre su estúpido ojo interior. Por mucho que le hubiera alegrado volver a ver a su madre, odiaba lo de la profecía. Por culpa de eso, su padre se había ido. Sí, era mejor detener a los Parásitos que no detenerlos, pero aun así… ¿Por qué su padre? ¡No era justo! Los Parásitos ya habían matado a su madre y al abuelo Lucius y habían estado a punto de matar a Scorpius. Los Malfoy ya habían sufrido bastante.

Casi igual de malo era tener a la estúpida de Trelawney detrás, o descubrir que la estaban mirando todos cuando se quedaba con la mirada distraída. Su abuela Narcissa decía que era un gran don, pero ella tenía la impresión de que todas las profetisas tenían fama de estar mal de la cabeza y odiaba que fueran a pensar lo mismo de ella. Lanzar profecías no era _fino_. Y ¿cómo se la iban a tomar en serio a la hora de hacer negocios si la ponían al mismo nivel que a Trelawney?

-Vamos allí a ver si tienen tinta verde –sugirió Devika, señalando uno de los puestos.

Cassandra iba a asentir, pero distinguió el horrible abrigo de Trelawney cerca de allí, curioseando algo también.

-Esperad a que se vaya la loca esa.

Sus amigas aceptaron esperar un poco y se medio escondieron detrás de otro puesto.

-No vas a poder evitarla eternamente, Zabini quiere que estudies con ella –dijo Alyssa.

-Me da igual. Él no es mi padre y no puede obligarme a ir a una optativa que no he elegido.

Tampoco su padre podía ordenárselo, porque estaba en Ávalon, ni su madre, porque estaba muerta. Cassandra sintió una ligera carcajada histérica y desagradable subiéndole por la garganta mientras se preguntaba quién mandaba ahora de ella y su hermano. ¿Sus tíos? ¿La abuela Narcissa? ¿Sus abuelos Evon y Melissa?

-Mira, yo he estado pensando en eso de los negocios –dijo Devika-. No creo que sea tan malo como piensas, ¿sabes? Porque si la gente te ve invirtiendo en algo, quizás piensen que lo estás haciendo porque has tenido una premonición.

-La verdad es que eso tiene mucho potencial –dijo Alyssa, pensativa.

Cassandra nunca lo había considerado desde ese punto de vista y la verdad, a Devika no le faltaba razón. Pero eso no hacía más agradable la perspectiva de pasar el tiempo con Trelawney.

-Bueno, vale, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la tipa esa. No la necesité para emitir mi primera profecía, ¿no?

-Pero a lo mejor eres capaz de profetizar cosas usando otros métodos –dijo Devika.

-Ya lo hemos probado –replicó Cassandra.

-Sí, intentaste echar las cartas y leer hojas de té –replicó a su vez Devika-. Eso no significa nada.

-Sí, ¿qué tal la adivinación a través de las entrañas? –bromeó Alyssa.

-¿Te ofreces voluntaria? –dijo Cassandra, punzante.

Devika meneó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Mira, no te entiendo. Trelawney es una payasa, vale, pero ver el futuro es algo valioso. ¿No quieres sacarle todo el partido que puedas?

Cassandra ahogó una exclamación de incredulidad.

-Sólo he podido ver el futuro una vez y de momento todo lo que he conseguido es que mi padre se vaya a Ávalon a enfrentarse a los Parásitos. Poder ver el futuro no significa que puedas cambiarlo, ¿sabes? Así que no creas que tiene tantas ventajas ni que tengo tantas ganas de saber lo que va a pasar.

De pronto, una voz familiar le indicó que las estaban escuchando.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí?

Eran Morrigan y su amiga Michelle, la Ravenclaw.

-Nada –contestó Cassandra.

-Te equivocas con lo de no poder cambiar el futuro, ¿sabes? –Cassandra sabía que su prima iba a Adivinación-. Las profecías siempre se cumplen, pero hay veces que son premoniciones, y las premoniciones sí pueden alterarse, si sabes interpretar lo que dicen.

-¿Ya has ido a clase con Trelawney? –le preguntó Michelle.

-No, y no pienso ir.

Michelle intercambió una mirada divertida con Morrigan.

-La verdad es que esa mujer no podría predecir una tormenta ni aunque viera los nubarrones negros acercándose a ella.

Morrigan se rió.

-No es tan mala. Además, se traga cualquier cosa que le cuentes.

-¿Ves? –exclamó Cassandra, dirigiéndose a Devika-. Con esa mujer no voy a aprender nada.

-Tampoco es eso. Ella te puede contar todas las técnicas adivinatorias que existen y podría ayudarte a descubrir si alguna te funciona. Y podría explicarte cosas como la que te acabo de explicar yo: que a veces lo que ves no tiene por qué cumplirse. –Su prima se encogió de hombros-. Si yo tuviera el don, trataría de aprovecharlo.

* * *

Mei caminaba junto a sus amigas mirando los puestos y se detuvieron en el de libros. El dueño, al que conocía bien, la saludó con amabilidad y le mostró un libro de Aritmancia que acababa de salir. Su autora era una bruja belga que se consideraba una de las máximas eminencias europeas en el campo; Mei la admiraba bastante y acariciaba la idea de trabajar con ella cuando saliera de Hogwarts.

Después de pagar y esperar a que Tarah se comprara una novela, siguieron paseando. Rebecca quería comprarse unos pastelillos en el puesto que había organizado madame Tudipié; aquella mujer siempre se emocionaba con la llegada de San Valentín y aquel año, ni siquiera en esas inusuales circunstancias, era una excepción. Su puesto era una explosión de corazones y color rosa, y en una de las esquinas, una estatua de un querubín lanzaba flechitas inofensivas a los alumnos. Mei miró con condescendencia a las parejitas que tomaban el té y se miraban con expresión embobada, pero de pronto vio a un hombre que no conocía de nada y que no llevaba ni el uniforme de los aurores ni la insignia plateada que lo identificaba como uno de los comerciantes.

-Mirad a ese hombre –dijo rápidamente, llevándose la mano a la varita-. Creo que es un intruso.

En vez de ponerse alertas, sus amigas suspiraron y menearon la cabeza.

-Mei, es el nuevo guardabosques –contestó Tarah.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que Hagrid se fue a Ávalon, mujer –dijo Rebecca-. ¿Es que no lo has visto en el Gran Comedor?

-No me he fijado.

-Pues es el tío de tu amigo Albus. Se llama Charlie Weasley.

Probablemente lo había visto también en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albus, pero no le había prestado mucha atención a los adultos. Mei se dijo que tenía que estar más atenta; unos días atrás también se había llevado una sorpresa cuando una mujer negra que no conocía de nada se había puesto a hablarle en mitad del castillo y no se había dado cuenta de quién era hasta que le había explicado que debía hacer un trabajo sobre la importancia de la Aritmancia en la batalla de Agincourt. Tanto despiste podía costarle muy caro, cuando por lo que ella sabía todavía era un objetivo de los Parásitos.

-Para ser tan mayor, la verdad es que no está nada mal –dijo Tarah, con una sonrisita.

-Mejor que Hagrid, al menos –replicó Rebecca.

-Yo prefiero a Hagrid –dijo Mei. Sus amigas se echaron a reír y ella se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose un poco mortificada-. No de esa manera, idiotas. Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno, Hagrid forma parte de Hogwarts. El colegio no parece el mismo sin él.

Ellas asintieron.

-Ya… Pero Charlie es muy simpático también –dijo Rebecca.

-¿Lo llamas Charlie? –preguntó Mei, un poco sorprendida.

-Nos lo pidió él. Dice que hay muchos Weasleys en el colegio y que así se evitaría la confusión.

Mei lo observó una vez más y se dijo que era bueno que fuera un Weasley, en especial uno que ya se había enfrentado a los Parásitos. Podían fiarse de él.

* * *

Poco después de almorzar se hizo de noche y centenares de farolillos de colores se encendieron por todos los tenderetes, dándole a la escena un aire casi mágico. Albus intercambió una sonrisa con Scorpius mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Me recuerda a la feria. ¿Has estado alguna vez en una feria?

-Es lo de la noria, ¿verdad? Sí, una vez, antes de venir a Hogwarts. Pero a mis padres les parecía peligroso y no nos dejaron montar a casi nada. Sólo a esa cosa que da vueltas… ¿Tío-vivo? Y luego mi padre vio eso del "tren de la bruja", donde había un dibujo de una mujer llena de verrugas, con la cara verde, y se ofendió y nos tuvimos que marchar de allí.

Albus tuvo que reírse, aunque recordaba vagamente algún comentario de su madre sobre esa atracción de feria.

-Tu padre a veces… Pero la feria está bien, hay atracciones geniales. Podríamos ir este verano.

Tendrían dieciséis años, no creía que fueran a ponerles pegas. Scorpius asintió, pero no con demasiado entusiasmo. Desde el secuestro no era fácil verlo entusiasmado por algo y la partida de sus padres no había ayudado precisamente a animarlo. Él también estaba preocupado, claro, ¿quién no lo estaba? Lily, James, Hugo, Rose, los Scamander… Nadie podía olvidar a quién tenían en Ávalon. Pero echaba de menos ese pasado un poco menos grave, más inocente, que parecía haber desaparecido con el secuestro de los Parásitos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que Scorpius y él no se reían como dos idiotas?

-Eh, Albus…-dijo Mei, acercándose a ellos-. No sabía que tu tío hubiera sustituido a Hagrid.

-Lo hemos comentado bastantes veces. Estando tú delante y eso.

-Ya, bueno, entonces no estaba prestando atención.

-Eso es bonito –dijo Albus, con sarcasmo-. Saber que sólo nos prestas atención la mitad de las veces y eso.

-Bueno, hay gente a la que no le presto atención nunca. -Scorpius soltó una risilla y sólo por eso Albus olvidó su momento de irritación hacia Mei; últimamente atesoraba cada sonrisa y cada risa suya-. Me he llevado un susto al verlo, ¿sabes? Como no lleva la identificación de los comerciantes, pensaba que era un intruso. No sé, creo que estoy desarrollando paranoia.

-Todos nos estamos volviendo mal de la cabeza –replicó Scorpius-. Bienvenida al club.

Poco después Mei anunció que se iba a la biblioteca y ellos se quedaron solos de nuevo. Albus le propuso irse a dar un paseo hacia el lago, buscando algo de intimidad y Scorpius aceptó. A medida que se iban alejando de los tenderetes iba disminuyendo el ruido de las voces de la gente, pero no desapareció del todo. La orilla del río estaba desierta; el tiempo no animaba a retozar entre los arbustos y las parejas que querían dedicarse a esas cosas tenían un castillo calentito a su disposición. Albus tampoco había ido allí con Scorpius con el sexo en mente; simplemente quería tenerlo un rato para él solo.

-Al… ¿me quieres de verdad? –dijo Scorpius de pronto.

-¿Lo dudas? –replicó, sorprendido.

Scorpius se giró hacia él, muy serio.

-Quiero que me hagas una promesa. Quiero que me prometas que no pondrás tu vida en peligro sin necesidad. Sé que estamos en guerra y que quizás tengamos que luchar contra ellos otra vez, pero cosas como lo de Binns… No. Quiero que me lo prometas.

Albus casi se había olvidado de aquella pelea y no había esperado que Scorpius volviera a sacar el tema. No sabía qué decir. Quería tranquilizarlo, pero esa promesa le hacía sentirse incómodo sin saber por qué.

-Quiero ser rompedor de maldiciones –objetó, por decir algo.

Scorpius se lo quedó mirando un momento como si estuviera considerando sus palabras.

-Eso es diferente. Lo que quiero es que dejes de hacerle el trabajo a los aurores mientras estés en Hogwarts. ¿Es mucho pedir?

-No –admitió.

-No soy ningún cobarde, ¿sabes? No lo estoy diciendo por eso. Tu padre…

-Oye, yo nunca he pensado que fueras un cobarde –protestó, recordando que Scorpius ya había salido con aquella historia durante la pelea-. ¿Estás loco? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho con los dementores, con los Parásitos?

Scorpius hizo una mueca fea.

-No lo hice tan bien cuando nos secuestraron, ¿no?

-¡Te estabas muriendo! –exclamó Albus, absolutamente exasperado. Hasta cierto punto podía comprender que Scorpius quisiera mantenerlo fuera de peligro, pero todo eso de la cobardía era demasiado ridículo-. ¡Si me hubieran quitado la magia a mí, yo habría estado muriéndome y tú habrías ayudado a la madre de Urien a sacarnos de ahí! –Cuando se dio cuenta de que Scorpius parecía tener problemas para creerle se quedó estupefacto. ¿Era eso? ¿Se creía que había sido un cobarde durante el secuestro? Albus se acordó de él, sonriendo, afrontando su propia muerte, y se le puso un nudo en la garganta-. Si crees que te portaste como un cobarde aquellos días eres un idiota, Scorpius. Eres el mayor idiota que jamás ha pasado por Hogwarts.

A Scorpius no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia el insulto, pero sobre todo parecía algo avergonzado por haber pensado así de sí mismo, lo cual a Albus le parecía perfecto. Porque era una vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía haber tenido una idea tan absurda?

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-¡Claro que lo digo de verdad!

Scorpius se miró las manos, jugueteó con la pulsera de plata de su muñeca.

-A veces eres tan Gryffindor… -murmuró-. Es como si nunca sintieras miedo.

-Pues te equivocas. ¿Crees que no pasé miedo durante el secuestro o cuando nos perseguían los inferi o todas las otras veces?

-Pero cuando encontramos la entrada a la bóveda ni siquiera pensaste…

-Bueno, puede que tú seas más precavido que yo –le interrumpió-, pero eso no es malo, ¿no? Y a la hora de la verdad, sacas tu varita y peleas como todo el mundo. Nadie tiene derecho a llamarte cobarde, ni siquiera tú.

Estaba dispuesto a repetírselo todas las veces que hiciera falta. Si no hubiera odiado ya a los Parásitos, habría empezado a odiarlos sólo con ver el modo en el que habían hecho que Scorpius dudara de sí mismo. Pero se alegró al ver que Scorpius, por fin, parecía estar entrando en razón y pensando con un mínimo de sentido común.

-Está bien…

-Vale.

Scorpius lo miró con renovada firmeza.

-Todavía quiero que me prometas que no correrás peligros sin necesidad –afirmó-. No te estoy pidiendo que huyas con el rabo entre las piernas; si hay que luchar, lucharemos. Pero no quiero que nos juguemos la vida todos los meses, Al. Necesito un poco de tranquilidad, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus vaciló. Esa promesa era en realidad muy vaga porque ¿y si él pensaba que era un peligro necesario y Scorpius lo veía de otra manera? Además, la idea de quedarse al margen le parecía casi antinatural; sencillamente, él no era así. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería darle a Scorpius la tranquilidad que le estaba pidiendo. Quería mantenerlo a salvo y a esas alturas ya tenía claro que Scorpius nunca le abandonaría en una situación de peligro, así que eran o los dos o ninguno. Al final recordó que en realidad ya le había hecho más o menos esa promesa a su padre. Se suponía que todos iban a tener más cuidado, ¿no?

-De acuerdo –asintió-. No creas que disfruto cuando mi vida corre peligro, no estoy mal de la cabeza. Te aseguro que cuando entramos en aquel pasadizo no pensaba que nos fuera a atacar nadie. Pero te lo prometo, ¿vale? Si vuelve a pasar algo como lo de Binns, dejaré que se encarguen otros.

Cuando vio la reacción de Scorpius, supo que había hecho bien: era como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, uno mayor del que él había imaginado. Luego, mientras Scorpius se acercaba para besarle, Albus se dijo que quizás también le había aliviado convencerse de que él no lo consideraba un cobarde, sino todo lo contrario. Lleno de ternura, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le devolvía el beso. Se alegraba de haber hablado de eso, de haberlo solucionado. Lo último que quería era que Scorpius lo pasara mal por su culpa.

* * *

El lunes por la noche, el día de San Valentín, Narcissa apagó la radio con una sonrisa que se permitió porque no había nadie que pudiera verla. Tereshkova estaba en sus habitaciones, trabajando en un informe, y tanto Lena como Andromeda habían salido.

Narcissa se levantó y decidió permitirse otra cosa más, algo que normalmente resultaba demasiado doloroso. Tras arreglarse el cabello y asegurarse de que su túnica estaba impoluta –qué tonta se sintió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho-, se dirigió hacia el antiguo despacho de Lucius. Quería compartir aquello con alguien y no se le ocurría nadie mejor que él. Era adecuado que fuera él.

El cuadro en el que ambos estaban pintados se hallaba colgado en uno de los salones, desde donde se veía el jardín. Pero ese Lucius evitaba ese marco, donde ella aún permanecía como una simple pintura. Hasta que le llegara el momento de despertar, el retrato de su marido solía encontrarse en su despacho, en un cuadro donde sólo había pintada una biblioteca.

-Narcissa, cuánto tiempo –dijo él, con una media sonrisa-. Estás tan guapa como siempre.

-Gracias, querido –replicó ella, forzándose a reprimir la emoción que sentía al oír su voz. Ayudaba que su rostro fuera el de un hombre más joven que el Lucius que ella recordaba. Lo habían pintado el año en el que había nacido Scorpius y ya hacía tiempo de eso-. He venido porque quería contarte una cosa que sé que te alegrará.

-Soy todo oídos.

Narcissa le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hace unos meses, Augustus Rookwood consiguió escapar de Azkaban; en la radio acaban de decir que ha secuestrado a John Carling.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Rookwood ha secuestrado a Carling? –Ella asintió, sonriendo aún más ante la expresión de deleite de Lucius-. Oh, Merlín, esto debe ser eso que llaman justicia poética.

Narcissa se encogió de hombros.

-Yo lo llamo venganza. –Dejó que la furia se dejara ver en su rostro-. Ahora ya no podrá humillar a nadie nunca más.

Ese desgraciado debería haberla dejado en paz a ella y a su familia. El suicidio del último preso había sido el empujón definitivo, pero nunca le habría llegado a echar a Rookwood encima si Carling no hubiera insistido en molestarla.

-Cissy, tienes un aspecto deliciosa y positivamente maligno. ¿Debo deducir que no es casualidad que Rookwood haya ido a por Carling?

Ella se arregló la caída de la túnica con expresión pudorosa; si Lucius hubiera estado vivo, ese gesto, en medio de esa conversación, lo habría puesto más caliente que el Fuego Infernal. El cuadro resopló visiblemente, pero no era lo mismo y Narcissa se riñó por aquella nueva muestra de debilidad.

-¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?

Lucius sonrió con orgullo.

-Lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida es casarme contigo.

Narcissa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

Lucius se echó a reír y ella lo hizo también, una risa que en su caso estaba tintada de añoranza y pena. Luego él se puso un poco más serio.

-No lo siento por él, desde luego, pero tened cuidado. Rookwood es peligroso y nos considera responsables directos de la caída de V-Voldemort.

-Lo sé –dijo ella, que no se había molestado en contarle al cuadro el ataque que había sufrido-. Draco tiene la seguridad de la mansión al máximo y todos tomamos precauciones.

-De acuerdo… Te echo de menos, pero quiero reunirme contigo lo más tarde posible. -Narcissa sentía lo mismo, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo-. Doy por sentado que no hay peligro de que relacionen esa desaparición contigo.

-Esperemos que no.

No era tan arrogante como para pensar que no existía ninguna posibilidad de que la pillaran, pero estaba segura de haber hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano por evitar que eso sucediera. Y no creía que fuera a perder ni una noche de sueño por ello. De hecho, tenía la sensación de que aquella noche iba a dormir de maravilla. Pero antes de meterse en la cama, aún tenía una cosa más que hacer.

* * *

Andromeda se materializó en el vestíbulo de Malfoy manor y un elfo acudió al instante a atenderla. Ella hizo un gesto de silencio llevándose el índice a los labios y cortó de raíz el chillón saludo de la criatura.

-No necesito nada, puedes irte.

El elfo inclinó la cabeza y desapareció de nuevo. Andromeda se quedó quieta, aguzando el oído. Con Draco en otro plano de la realidad, ahora era Narcissa la cabeza de la familia Malfoy y si estaba despierta habría notado su llegada. Pero era casi la una y con un poco de suerte, su hermana estaría durmiendo. No quería tener que inventarse mentiras esa noche y, además, tenía la sensación de que ella empezaba a sospechar algo.

Andromeda se Apareció en la puerta de su dormitorio y la abrió. Y nada más cerrarla, un hechizo le golpeó en la espalda y se quedó paralizada por completo, como si fuera un Petrificus Totalis. El corazón le dio un vuelco, pensó que era ese horrible Augustus Rookwood.

-Buenas noches, Andy.

Era Narcissa. Andromeda dejó escapar un jadeo de incredulidad ante los extremos a los que su hermana era capaz de llegar.

-Narcissa, ¿qué narices estás haciendo?

Su hermana caminó hasta ponerse delante de ella. Iba vestida todavía, con una de las túnicas sencillas que llevaba a veces en casa si no pensaba salir y no tenían invitados. Su rostro era una máscara de inexpresividad. Con un movimiento de varita, Narcissa la transportó suavemente hacia una butaca y la sentó allí. Después colocó una silla delante de ella y tomó asiento con el aire casual de una leona dormitando al sol cerca de una manada de cebras.

-Has estado muy misteriosa últimamente, Andromeda. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-Hablas en serio –dijo, todavía sin poder creer que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad.

-Vienes y vas a horas extrañas. Recibes cartas misteriosas de las que nunca hablas. Sé que me estás ocultando algo. Y creo tener una idea de lo que es. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que seas una espía de los Parásitos. Como jefa de la familia tengo la obligación de proteger la integridad de Malfoy manor y garantizar la seguridad de mis huéspedes entre estos muros. Así que dime, Andromeda, ¿qué estás ocultando?

Andromeda se sintió un poco dolida.

-¿De verdad crees que yo podría trabajar para esa gente?

-Sé que eres una Black y una Slytherin. Sé que si te moviera la venganza, serías capaz de acercarte a mí y fingir que me quieres con tal de lograr tus propósitos. Pero ya te he dicho que esa es sólo mi segunda opción. Confío en que sea la primera. Al fin y al cabo, tu actitud misteriosa me trae viejos recuerdos. –Se quedó pensativa un momento-. Me gustaría poder concederte más intimidad, pero no son buenos tiempos para conductas sospechosas.

En parte, podía entenderla. Porque era una Black y una Slytherin, y porque si le moviera la venganza, sería capaz de acercarse a su hermana y fingir que la quería con tal de lograr sus propósitos. Pero ese no era el camino que había escogido. Y ese no era el secreto que ocultaba. Lamentablemente, pensaba que a su hermana la verdad sólo le resultaría apenas un poco mejor.

-Está bien… No es asunto tuyo, pero últimamente he estado viendo a alguien.

La máscara inexpresiva de Narcissa se quebró con una mueca de triunfo.

-¡Lo sabía!

-Bien, me alegro. ¿Puedes quitarme el hechizo para que me vaya ya a dormir?

Narcissa dudó un momento y luego hizo lo que le pedía, pero no se levantó de la silla.

-¿Por qué no has querido contármelo?

-Porque no es asunto tuyo, Narcissa, ya te lo he dicho.

-Crees que tu elección no va a gustarme –dijo ella, con voz un poco apagada-. Andy, ya te perdí una vez por algo así. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo. Dime quién es; si es importante para ti, quiero conocerlo. No me importa si es un sangremuggle o… o un muggle.

Andromeda la miró y tuvo la impresión de que era completamente sincera. Ella tampoco podía presumir de confiar al cien por cien en su hermana, ¿no?

-Ya lo conoces –contestó-. Es Wei Zhou, el profesor de los chicos.

Narcissa arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, y luego la miró con perplejidad.

-¿Por qué iba a parecerme mal que salgas con él? ¡Le salvó la vida a Scorpius! Siempre tendrá nuestro agradecimiento.

-No es un sangrepura.

-¿Lo es Albus? Y nos alegra su relación con Scorpius. –Narcissa chasqueó la lengua-. Andy, me habías asustado. Creí que estabas saliendo con… Filch o alguien así.

Andromeda se quedó boquiabierta un momento, demasiado horrorizada para hablar siquiera.

-¡Narcissa!

Su hermana se echó a reír.

-Lo siento.

-Tienes una mente sucia.

Narcissa reía todavía.

-¿Cómo querías que imaginara que estabas manteniendo en secreto al bueno de Zhou? A todos nos gusta ese hombre, Andy. Le invitamos a pasar unos días con nosotros por algo. ¿Fue entonces cuando empezó todo?

Sí, había sido entonces, con largos paseos por los jardines y conversaciones amenas. Había algo en el carácter bonachón y tranquilo de Wei que le recordaba a Ted. Y él también había perdido a su mujer y a un hijo, sabía lo duro y solitario y terrible que era. Habían mantenido el contacto después de que Wei dejara Malfoy manor y poco a poco esas salidas amistosas se habían ido convirtiendo en algo más.

Pero Narcissa había sido horriblemente intrusiva y Andromeda todavía quería mantener esos sentimientos en privado, aunque ya no fueran un secreto.

-¿Crees que sería posible conservar un poco de intimidad en esta casa?

A Narcissa no le gustó demasiado quedarse sin su respuesta, pero lo aceptó con una graciosa inclinación de cabeza.

-Está bien… Lo que importa es que seas feliz y que sepas que todos tenemos una gran opinión de Zhou. –Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla y acariciarle la mejilla-. Que duermas bien, querida.

-Lo mismo digo.

Andromeda la observó mientras se marchaba, feliz por el modo en el que se había resuelto todo. Si Narcissa hubiera desaprobado a Wei por no ser sangrepura, habría roto la relación con ella. Lo contrario habría sido una falta de respeto para Ted, Dora, Remus. Y quizás por eso había sido tan renuente a contárselo, porque podía significar perder de nuevo a su hermana. Pero todo había salido bien.

Aun así, le lanzó un hechizo no verbal a su hermana antes de que saliera por la puerta, un hechizo que Narcissa no notó. Pasar dos días con la piel teñida de verde la enseñaría a no atacarla por la espalda.


	35. El paso de Malinai

NdA: Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 35 **El paso de Malinai**

El primer día no encontraron ni rastro del paso de Malinai. Draco quería ayudar a buscarlo, pero Harry prácticamente se lo prohibió, hasta amenazó con quitarle la escoba. La bronca subsiguiente había sido monumental, hasta que su acaloramiento se habría convertido en un ataque de tos tan terrible que no le habría extrañado ver sus pulmones saliendo por la boca. Eso había puesto fin a la pelea porque no le había quedado más remedio que admitir que necesitaba dejar que sus pulmones se recuperaran un poco y que eso sólo iba a conseguirlo quedándose en el interior de alguna tienda, donde los hechizos refrescantes aliviaban parte del terrible calor.

Draco fue a dormir aquella noche con una vaga sensación de amenaza en el pecho. No podían quedarse allí mucho tiempo, la comida no duraría eternamente. Si no encontraban el paso en un par de días, tendrían que volver atrás con las escobas en busca de tierras más verdes, donde hubiera animales que cazar, arroyos en los que pescar. ¿Podían permitirse ese retraso?

A la mañana siguiente, después de un desayuno consistente en té y galletas resecas, Harry, Ron, Betty y Luna volvieron a irse a explorar mientras él se quedaba en la tienda con Hagrid, sintiéndose como un inútil. Dione se remojaba en una zanja de agua que habían cavado en el exterior. Sus cascos estaban mejor gracias a un emplasto de hierbas que Draco le había proporcionado, pero también estaba acusando el terrible calor.

-Estoy pensando en afeitarme la barba –le confió Hagrid, mesándosela pensativamente.

-Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras cara debajo de todo ese pelo –replicó Draco, arqueando una ceja-. ¿No será como encontrarte con un desconocido cada vez que te mires al espejo?

-La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien qué cara tenía.

Entonces escucharon el sonido que habían estado esperando escuchar, una especie de bocinazo grave. Draco intercambió una mirada con Hagrid y salieron a toda prisa de la tienda. ¡Habían encontrado algo! Para su sorpresa, el chorro de estrellas rojas que marcaba la posición del que había encontrado algo provenía de la zona que habían dejado atrás.

-¡Vamos! –dijo Dione, que también lo había visto.

Draco se subió en escoba y salió volando hacia allí, sabiendo que Hagrid y Dione le seguirían andando. Era Ron quien lo había encontrado y Draco también lo vio en cuanto llegó a su altura. Parecía una madriguera gigante excavada en el suelo, bloqueada con un pequeño portón de piedra. No le extrañaba que la hubieran pasado por alto porque se confundía extremadamente bien con los alrededores, como en una ilusión óptica. El detalle más inquietante eran un par de viejos esqueletos humanos cerca del portón de piedra.

-Tiene que ser esto –dijo Harry. Él y Betty habían llegado ya y Luna se estaba acercando a ellos por el horizonte.

La piedra tenía unos símbolos grabados que Draco no reconoció. Algunos se parecían a números, podría haber sido un diecisiete. Los otros, no tenía ni idea. A juzgar por las caras de los demás les pasaba lo mismo que a él.

-¿Qué creéis que les ha pasado a estos? –preguntó, señalando los esqueletos.

-Ni idea, pero de momento que nadie toque la piedra ni se acerque demasiado –contestó Harry, sacando su varita.

No, Draco no había tenido intención alguna de tocarla. Ahora creía sentir la magia que emanaba de aquel portón, y si estaba notando eso en Ávalon, donde todo era prácticamente magia, sin duda debía de tratarse de algo poderoso.

Harry intentó un par de hechizos para intentar revelar la magia que latía tras la piedra, pero el primero no tuvo efecto alguno y el segundo rebotó y lo lanzó hacia atrás un par de metros, haciéndolo caer de culo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Draco, mientras Ron le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, pero ha dolido –contestó, dándole un par de sacudidas al brazo de la varita.

Parecía más inteligente no hacer nada mientras no estuvieran un poco más seguros de lo que tenían delante y estuvieron tratando de imaginar qué decían los símbolos hasta que llegó Dione, quien observó la piedra con atención.

-Vaya… Sí, es el paso de Malinai –dijo, deteniendo su mirada en Draco un segundo por alguna razón.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que significan esos símbolos? –preguntó Harry.

-Más o menos, sí. –Se acercó un poco más, con precaución-. Este símbolo indica obediencia, este, sangre y este, pureza. Esto es el número diecisiete y esto representa a los humanos. Lo que dice, básicamente, es que esta puerta sólo se abrirá para un humano cuya sangre mágica se remonte a diecisiete generaciones atrás, como mínimo.

Draco tragó saliva al notar las miradas puestas en él. Era eso para lo que había ido allí, ¿no? Iban a necesitar la sangre más pura. Y el momento había llegado. Dione no les contó qué pasaría si fallaban, pero los esqueletos medio enterrados en el suelo y el calambrazo que se había llevado Harry por intentar siquiera un hechizo de reconocimiento eran una buena respuesta.

-Diecisiete…

-¿Puedes hacerlo? –preguntó Harry-. Los Inefables dijeron que eras el mago con menos sangre muggle que hay ahora mismo en el mundo mágico.

Sí, y en teoría su linaje mágico se remontaba a mucho antes de la fundación de Hogwarts. Pero en realidad, ser el mago más sangrepura del mundo mágico británico no quería decir necesariamente que descendiera por parte de padre y de madre de al menos diecisiete generaciones consecutivas de magos y brujas; en propiedad, sólo significaba que todos los demás tenían antepasados con sangre muggle más recientes. Y bueno, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera habido alguna que otra infidelidad entre sus antepasados, en los de todas las familias sangrepuras. Draco comprendió que tenía que elegir entre arriesgarse sin más o reconocer que podía haber habido algún traspié en el pasado de su familia.

-Diecisiete generaciones, si calculamos entre veinte y veinticinco años por generación, son cuatrocientos veinticinco –dijo Betty-. Eso es más o menos el año 1600.

¿Qué Malfoys y Blacks habían estado vivos entonces? Era la época de Altair Black el Melindroso, Octavia Malfoy, Uther Malfoy… Draco recordaba sus retratos y no podía imaginarse a ninguno de ellos colando un bastardo en la familia. El Libro de los Malfoy documentaba algún que otro hijo ilegítimo a lo largo de los siglos, pero el destino de todos ellos estaba detallado en sus páginas y la mayoría habían sido dados en adopción.

-¿Qué hay de aquel escándalo de Pandora Lochrin? –preguntó Ron.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-Antes de la boda con mi antepasado, su madre nos juró con veritaserum que era una Lochrin de verdad y que esos rumores acerca de aquel sangremuggle eran falsos. –Se mordió los labios un segundo, pensó en la profecía de Cassandra y se encogió de hombros, tratando de alejar todas sus dudas-. Es a lo que he venido, ¿no? A abrir ese pasaje. Si tengo que poner en duda el celo con el que los Malfoy y los Black han protegido la pureza de su sangre, también puedo dudar de que el cielo azul.

-¿Estás seguro, Draco? –dijo Harry, que parecía muy preocupado-. No quiero dudar de la fidelidad matrimonial de tus parientes, pero alguno de ellos pudo haberse casado sin saberlo con alguien que tenía sangre muggle

Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No, si la profecía de mi hija decía lo que decía, es porque puedo abrirlo.

Entonces observó la piedra, tomó aire y se acercó a ella.

-Espera –le detuvo Harry. Draco lo miró impacientemente. Quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes-. No sabemos lo que pasará cuando abras esa puerta. Es mejor que levantemos el campamento, lo recojamos todo y estemos listos para entrar en cuanto esté abierta la entrada.

Draco tuvo que admitir que aquello era una buena idea, así que regresaron al campamento con sus escobas, dejando a Dione junto al paso –su único equipaje era la bolsa que llevaba siempre con ella- e informaron a Hagrid a medio camino del nuevo plan. Harry se ofreció a recoger su tienda por él para que no tuviera que desandar todo el camino y el semigigante siguió hacia el paso de Malinai. Draco preparó su mochila, desmontó la tienda y regresó de nuevo al paso con los demás.

Una media hora después, todos estaban ya junto a la entrada del paso, listos para cruzarlo en cuanto estuviera abierta. Draco observó la piedra que tenía ante él. Medía sólo un metro de altura, así que probablemente les tocaría andar a gatas para poder entrar. Dudaba seriamente que Dione, y no digamos Hagrid pudiera caber por allí, pero se preocuparían por eso cuando el portón estuviera abierto. Si conseguía abrirlo, porque una cosa era que su sangre fuera lo bastante pura y otra muy distinta que supiera exactamente como ayudaba eso a mover la piedra. Consciente de cómo solían funcionar los hechizos de sangre, invocó un cuchillo que llevaba en la mochila y se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo, dejando que la sangre goteara en la base de la piedra. Esta no se movió, pero Draco pudo sentir una especie de zumbido de aprobación. Siguiendo un impulso, hizo el corte un poco más profundo para que brotara más sangre y después de un momento de vacilación, recogió parte de la sangre haciendo un cuenco con la mano derecha y después pegó esta a la piedra, dejando que chorreara entre sus dedos. El zumbido se hizo más intenso y haciendo caso omiso de su propia preocupación, colocó su herida directamente sobre la piedra.

La reacción fue inmediata y tan dolorosa que le hizo gritar. Quiso apartar el brazo por simple instinto, pero no pudo.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Harry, alargando la mano hacia él.

-¡No! –dijo, alarmado a pesar del dolor. Estaba seguro de que si Harry lo tocaba pasaría algo malo-. No, no me toques, estoy bien.

Era como si le hubieran clavado algo en la herida y estuvieran succionando su sangre por allí. Respiró hondo, tratando de no luchar contra el dolor, y se dijo que no era peor que la Cruciatus. La sensación de succión, de pérdida, se incrementó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los labios para no gritar de nuevo. Tenían que abrir esa maldita entrada. Si la piedra quería sangre, tendría sangre. Poco a poco, el dolor se fue haciendo más y más débil, como si la piedra se hubiera quedado ahíta y de repente cesó. Draco intentó apartar el brazo y esta vez pudo hacerlo sin problemas, aunque tenía un aspecto horroroso. La herida mostraba ahora la forma y el tamaño de un galeón y se hundía varios centímetros en su carne.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo Harry, acuclillándose a su lado-. Déjame ver… Oh, joder…

-¡Eh, mirad! –exclamaron Luna y Ron a la vez, señalando la piedra.

Draco la miró mientras Harry le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. La piedra resplandecía con una leve luz rosácea que antes no había tenido. De repente escucharon una especie de rugido tembloroso y la tierra bajo sus pies empezó a moverse. Todos se alejaron unos pasos, alarmados, y Draco se quedó boquiabierto cuando se dio cuenta de que la tierra se estaba moviendo porque la piedra estaba emergiendo del suelo.

-¿Qué coño…? –farfulló Ron.

La piedra se detuvo cuando alcanzó al menos dos metros y medio de altura. Hagrid aún tendría que agacharse, pero los demás sí podrían pasar por allí sin problemas. Ahora podían verse dibujos de llamas tallados por toda la piedra. Y entonces, con otro sonido grave y retumbante, la piedra se partió a lo largo y se abrió como la puerta que era, dejando ver un amplio túnel descendente. Sin necesidad de comprobarlo, Draco supo que si rodeaban la puerta de piedra sólo verían el terreno reseco que les rodeaba.

-Lo hemos conseguido –dijo Harry, con una media sonrisa-. Bien hecho, Draco.

-Gracias.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa –les aconsejó Ron-. Como tú mismo has dicho, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará abierta.

Draco supuso que lo mejor era que él entrara el primero, ya que la puerta se había abierto gracias a él. El corazón le latía muy rápido cuando se disponía a dar el primer paso en aquel oscuro túnel. ¿Y si la puerta se cerraba tras él, dejándolo allí solo y atrapado? ¿Y si había más trampas esperando? Pero no sucedió nada de eso. Harry, Ron, Luna… Todos pudieron entrar tras él, incluso Hagrid, con la cabeza gacha. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo Dione, que cerraba la marcha, las piedras se movieron de nuevo y clausuraron la entrada. Betty chilló.

-¡Estamos atrapados!

-No, no, mantengamos la calma –dijo Harry, con voz firme-. Betty, esa puerta no nos interesa. Necesitamos llegar al otro lado de este túnel, ahí está la única salida que debe importarnos.

-Esto es una ratonera –gimió ella.

-No, es un túnel –dijo él-. Lo atravesaremos y saldremos por el otro lado. Vamos.

Betty parecía dispuesta a seguir a Harry por fin, así que Draco se puso en marcha, abriendo el camino y preguntándose qué pasaría esta vez.

* * *

La única luz que había allí dentro era la que salía de sus varitas y no era mucha; algo en la magia de aquel sitio impedía que lanzaran Lumos capaces de iluminar realmente bien el pasadizo. Pero después de un tiempo, Harry pudo llegar a un par de conclusiones: el pasadizo se estaba agrandando poco a poco, a lo alto y a lo ancho, y además estaban yendo cuesta abajo. Y aunque en teoría se estaban acercando cada vez más al Río de Fuego, esta vez la temperatura no estaba aumentando. Si acaso, era todo lo contrario. Hacía menos calor que cuando habían entrado allí.

El techo, el suelo, las paredes… Todo era de tierra. Harry no sabía qué fuerza impedía que todo se viniera abajo, pero no estaban encontrando nada que sugiriera desprendimientos, ni siquiera de poco tamaño. Tampoco veía animales de ningún tipo, ni ratones, ni arañas, ni gusanos… Nada. El aire olía a cerrado y a tierra y Harry tuvo la morbosa idea de que era así como debían oler las tumbas.

Al cabo de un par de horas hicieron una parada para almorzar algo. La prudencia desaconsejaba encender un fuego, así que repartieron unas tiras de carne seca que llevaban en las provisiones del ministerio y las hicieron bajar con agua. Él y Ron completaron la comida con unos trozos de queso, después de quitarles la parte mohosa. Llevaban varios días comiendo mal y Harry se preguntó cómo lo estaría pasando Ron, aunque algo le decía que esta vez, Ron se tomaría como una misión personal no quejarse demasiado de la comida.

-¿Creéis que será muy largo? –preguntó Luna, mientras se ponían en marcha de nuevo.

-Estábamos a unos quince kilómetros del río –contestó Harry-. Imagino que nos dejará a la misma distancia, por el otro lado. Y el Río de Fuego tenía un par de kilómetros de ancho, ¿no? Supongo que eso significa que esto tendrá, como mínimo, treinta o cuarenta kilómetros de largo.

-¿Tendremos que dormir aquí? –dijo Betty.

Se le veía ligeramente angustiada por la perspectiva. Para todos era una situación incómoda, desde luego, pero Betty también parecía un pez fuera del agua y eso, sin duda, hacía la experiencia más difícil para ella.

-Posiblemente, pero no parece que haya nada que temer –le respondió-. No estaremos peor que otras noches, al menos aquí no hace tanto calor.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de abierto escepticismo, pero no dijo nada; dentro de lo que cabía, estaba intentando no quejarse demasiado. Harry se lo agradecía, porque estaban todos cansados y necesitaban mantener el ánimo lo más alto posible.

Allá abajo era complicado mantener el sentido del tiempo. Habían bajado alrededor de las diez de la mañana y un hechizo rápido le indicó a Harry que pronto sería la hora del té. Con un poco de suerte habrían recorrido ya la mitad del camino, pero no se atrevía a dar demasiadas cosas por sentado.

-Eh, parece que el camino está cortado –anunció Draco, que todavía iba en cabeza.

Harry se adelantó rápidamente y trató de iluminar el final del pasillo. Draco tenía razón. Por un momento, sólo sintió pánico, pensó que sí estaban allí atrapados, después de todo. Pero se obligó a mantener la calma, por sí mismo y por los demás. No, ese no podía ser su final. Si aquello fuera una ratonera, habrían encontrado restos humanos de otros incautos, como había sucedido en la entrada. A medida que se iban acercando más pudo darse cuenta de que no era un derrumbamiento, sino una roca sólida, y el pánico volvió a ganar terreno en su interior.

-Estamos atrapados –gimió Betty-. Os lo he dicho, estamos atrapados.

-Oh, por Quirón, humana, ¿no puedes dejar de gimotear un momento? –exclamó Dione, irritada.

Era difícil saber qué habría pasado si no hubiera hablado Luna.

-Creo que la piedra tiene los mismos símbolos que la otra.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Harry observó con alivio que Luna tenía razón. Luego escuchó el suspiro de Draco y comprendió. Tendría que volver a hacer un sacrificio de sangre para abrirla y parecía algo bastante doloroso.

-¿Es la salida? –exclamó Ron, esperanzado.

-Creo que no hemos andado lo suficiente –contestó Hagrid.

-Ábrela, Draco, por favor –dijo Betty, implorante.

Draco se mordió los labios, sacó el cuchillo y se hizo una nueva herida en el brazo. Después tomó aire con fuerza y lo dejó escapar. Harry lo observaba, dividido entre la admiración y la preocupación. Odiaba verlo sufrir y sabía lo que le esperaba. Tuvo que apartar un momento los ojos cuando Draco apretó la herida a la piedra y su cuerpo se tensó como si le hubieran dado un calambrazo. No gritó, se mordía los labios para no gritar, pero su respiración era rápida y superficial y era obvio que lo estaba pasando mal. Harry apretó los puños con impotencia y notó la mano de Ron apretándole el hombro en un gesto de apoyo.

Al cabo de quizás medio minuto, Draco se apartó con un gemido. Harry se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado para examinar la nueva herida, igual que la primera, y lanzarle un Episkeyo. No funcionaban muy bien con esa lesión mágica, pero al menos detenían la hemorragia.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…

-¿Cuánta sangre crees que has perdido? –preguntó, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Ni idea. Medio litro o un litro.

Harry lo miró con consternación. Medio litro era bastante asumible. Un litro empezaban a ser palabras mayores.

-Has traído poción para regenerar sangre, ¿no? Deberías tomarte una dosis.

-No, estoy bien. Prefiero conservarla por si hay una emergencia.

La piedra había empezado a brillar también con luz rosácea, pero esta vez no hubo movimiento de tierra. Tras unos segundos, se abrió por la mitad, como una puerta de doble hoja. Pero al otro lado no les esperaba el exterior, como había deseado contra toda lógica. El túnel continuaba sin más.

Todos cruzaron al otro lado rápidamente y con expresión sombría. Harry ordenó un descanso y le dijo a Draco que se sentara y se bebiera un litro de agua, que por suerte no les faltaba. Draco obedeció sin rechistar, lo cual no era muy buena señal. Poco después, la puerta de piedra volvió a cerrarse, pero Harry estaba más pendiente de Draco.

-Draco, deberías tomar también una cucharada de sal y otra de azúcar –sugirió Luna.

-Sí –dijo Harry-, eso es bueno para que tu cuerpo se reponga de la pérdida de sangre. Luna, ¿puedes traérselo, por favor?

-Claro.

-¿Mi opinión no cuenta? –preguntó Draco, irónico.

-No –dijo, aliviado al verlo más recuperado de la experiencia.

Draco se tomó la sal y el azúcar sin hacer comentarios y al cabo de una media hora, Harry finalizó el descanso. De nuevo en cabeza, Draco iba en escoba, volando suavemente a un metro del suelo. Así no acusaría tanto la pérdida de sangre. Los demás, acostumbrados ya a caminar doce o catorce horas diarias, iban andando. El calor había disminuido tanto que todos habían vuelto a ponerse las camisetas.

Las horas pasaron monótonamente hasta que todos empezaron a dar muestras de verdadero cansancio y decidieron detenerse a pasar allí la noche. Había sitio de sobra para plantar las tiendas y las colocaron a lo largo del pasadizo. De ese modo, tendrían posibilidad de ducharse y de dormir en una cama cómoda. Aun así, Harry mantuvo la prohibición de hacer fuego. Calentaron agua con un hechizo para preparar el té y se comieron más galletas resecas con él. Más tarde, abrieron un par de botes de salchichas, las hirvieron un poco del mismo modo que habían calentado el agua del té y completaron la cena con la última lata de piña en almíbar que les quedaba. No era suficiente, con todo el ejercicio que hacían, y la mirada de desolación de Hagrid era palpable, pero no sabían cuánto tiempo más estarían allá abajo.

El día siguiente se levantaron con el mismo ánimo taciturno con el que se habían acostado. Era deprimente estar en esa oscuridad todo el rato. Cuando se pusieron en marcha, todos caminaban como si se estuvieran dirigiendo hacia la muerte. Harry luchó contra su propio desánimo y trató de hacer que los demás también se mostraran un poco menos fúnebres.

-Vamos, probablemente esa puerta marcaba la mitad del camino. Hoy dormiremos ya al aire libre.

-Eso espero –gruñó alguien, seguramente Dione.

-Vamos a cantar algo –propuso Luna-. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo, por favor…

Harry se unió a ella al momento, agradecido por su apoyo, y Hagrid y Ron no tardaron en cantar también. Era un poco tonto, quizás, no eran unos niños, pero la música siempre venía bien para hacer más llevadero el camino y se alegró cuando Betty y Draco terminaron cantando también con ellos.

-¿Qué… qué cosa más horrible ha sido esa? –preguntó Dione al final, sonando sinceramente espantada-. ¿Eso es lo que los humanos entendéis por cantar? No tiene melodía ni…

-El himno de Hogwarts es así, Dione –se rió Hagrid-. Sólo tiene letra, cada uno le pone la música que le gusta más.

-Nuestras otras canciones son normales –dijo Ron.

Para demostrárselo, Luna comenzó a cantar una antigua canción mágica sobre un mago que se había enamorado de la luna y trataba de cortejarla inútilmente, sufriendo por su amor desesperado. Harry no la había oído nunca, pero Ron y Draco cantaron con ella. El efecto era sorprendentemente bueno, las voces de ellos quedaban bien con la dulce voz de Luna.

Dione se decidió entonces a cantarles una canción de los centauros y luego Betty y Harry casi los hicieron llorar de la risa con su canción de "Soy una taza", baile incluido. Harry se alegró de que no hubiera otros aurores en la expedición, porque no creía que fueran a tenerle mucho respeto después de verle hacer el mono de esa manera, pero lo que realmente le importaba era que todos parecían ahora de mucho mejor humor.

Y entonces llegaron a una nueva puerta.

Harry lamentaba horriblemente que Draco tuviera que pasar una vez más por eso, pero se consoló pensando que esa era la última vez que tendría que hacerlo. Habían recorrido ya más de treinta kilómetros, estaba seguro. Era un alivio pensar que por fin iban a salir del túnel.

Pero cuando Draco donó de nuevo parte de su sangre y la puerta se abrió, todo lo que les esperaba al otro lado era más pasadizo.

Por un momento se quedaron tan decepcionados que ni se movieron, sólo se quedaron mirando lo que tenían delante con incredulidad. Fue Dione la primera en salir de su parálisis y recordarles a todos que la puerta se cerraría pronto. Todos cruzaron al otro lado rápidamente, aún aturdidos. Harry hizo que Draco se sentara en el suelo y le preparó una copa de agua azucarada.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Ron-. ¿No deberíamos haber llegado ya al otro lado? ¿Es que este maldito túnel no se acaba nunca?

Betty parecía a punto de llorar.

-Me parece que hay diecisiete puertas, una por cada generación de sangre mágica –dijo de pronto Luna, con voz algo soñadora.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, comprendiendo lo que eso podría significar para Draco, para todos, y se giró para mirarlo. Draco estaba angustiado ante la perspectiva.

-¿Qué? ¿Diecisiete?

-Bueno, ahora ya catorce –señaló ella, ajena a la reacción que había causado.

-Ni siquiera… ni siquiera tengo tanta sangre en el cuerpo. Yo no…

-Pensaremos algo –dijo Harry, con fiereza. No iba a dejar que Draco se desangrara hasta la muerte para atravesar ese túnel-. Podemos tomárnoslo con más calma y cruzar una puerta cada dos o tres días. Tardaremos más, pero podrás recuperar fuerzas entre puerta y puerta.

-Una vez, en una de nuestras expediciones, a Rolf lo atacó un tigre –dijo Luna-. La herida no era muy grande, pero alcanzó a la femoral y el medimago que lo atendió dijo que había perdido casi dos litros de sangre. A Rolf le dieron poción para regenerar sangre y todo, pero pasó dos días tirado en la cama casi sin fuerzas para moverse, durmiendo. Tú estás bastante bien, comparado con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le preguntó Harry.

Luna se encogió suavemente de hombros.

-O las puertas no toman tanta sangre como pensáis o la magia que tienen está haciendo algo para no debilitarte mucho.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo Harry, mirándola a ella y a Draco.

-Estoy cansado, pero supongo que debería sentirme aún más cansado –admitió él.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Bueno, por si acaso, tómate tú también una dosis de esa poción. Sé que las quieres guardar para una emergencia, pero esto es una emergencia. Si Luna tiene razón, todavía nos quedan catorce puertas.

* * *

Luna tenía razón, lo comprendieron cuando la siguiente puerta les condujo solamente a otro tramo del pasadizo. Aún cruzaron una más, con el mismo resultado, antes de que Harry dijera que había llegado el momento de montar el campamento para pasar la noche. O lo que allí abajo se entendía por noche. Draco estaba tan cansado que se quedó frito en cuanto se tumbó.

El día siguiente fue igual, y al otro. Draco se ponía malo sólo ante la visión de una de esas puertas; el dolor, la sensación de succión… Intentaba pensar que cada puerta que cruzaban era un paso más hacia la salida del túnel, pero se encontraba cada vez más débil y desmoralizado. La incesante oscuridad y las comidas racionadas no ayudaban y a veces no podía evitar imaginar que Luna se había quedado corta con el número de puertas y que iban a vagar por aquel tenebroso pasadizo hasta que murieran de inanición o él quedara desangrado como la víctima de un vampiro. Para seguir caminando tenía que pensar en Scorpius y Cassandra, en su madre, incluso en Harry. No iba a dejarlo morir en aquel sitio horrible. Harry, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto sombríos, pero aún trataba de mantener el espíritu del grupo un poco alto. Él y Luna, y a veces Hagrid, eran los únicos que se mostraban aún optimistas, los que prometían aire libre y luz del sol y comida en abundancia. Ron apenas hablaba, Dione ni siquiera eso, y Betty estaba al borde de una auténtica crisis. Había tenido ya un par de ataques de ansiedad y Draco la oía sollozar quedamente de vez en cuando. Si Harry y Luna no estuvieran pendientes de ella todo el rato, probablemente la habrían perdido por el camino.

Aunque tenía que admitir que Harry también estaba pendiente de él. Lo atosigaba constantemente con bebidas azucaradas y le preguntaba cómo estaba una docena de veces al día. Podía sentir sus ojos preocupados sobre él cada vez que tenían que atravesar una nueva puerta. Y más de una vez Draco pensó que le habría gustado recostarse contra él y dejarse abrazar y reconfortar. Sólo eso, en esos momentos se sentía demasiado cansado e incómodo para el sexo.

Luna también debía tener razón en que las piedras no estaban tomando tanta sangre suya como parecía, o que quizás se la estaban devolviendo mágicamente: si no, probablemente habría muerto después del tercer o cuarto día. Pero a pesar de estar exhausto, seguía vivo y coleando.

El día quinto, sin embargo, ya no estuvo muy seguro de poder continuar así mucho más tiempo. Se despertó zarandeado por Harry, quien había entrado a su tienda a buscarlo en vista de que no se levantaba por sí mismo. Draco se sentía más aturdido y confundido que nunca e iba tambaleándose como un borracho.

-No estás bien, Draco –dijo Harry, sonando extrañamente angustiado-. Hoy descansaremos. Necesitas reponer fuerzas de verdad.

-No… No… -Según la teoría de Luna sólo quedaban dos puertas por atravesar para salir de allí y la sola idea de pasar otra noche en ese túnel teniendo la salida tan cerca resultaba enloquecedora-. Vámonos, quiero salir de aquí… Quiero salir de aquí.

Era obvio que Harry dudaba, pero Draco encontró aliados en todos los demás, pues todos estaba tan asqueados de estar allí dentro como él. Si eso significaba que no estaban tan preocupados por su bienestar como Harry, le daba lo mismo. Después de un deprimente desayuno compuesto de té, pan reseco y una cucharada de mermelada se pusieron en marcha. Draco iba en escoba, pero a pesar de haber comido y bebido se encontraba muy mareado y le costaba mantener el equilibrio. Además, tenía frío, mucho más del que debería sentir en ese túnel, a juzgar por la ropa poco abrigada que llevaban los demás. Y no se le pasaba por mucho que se cubriera con su capa más gruesa o que se echara hechizos calentadores encima.

-Eh, te vas a caer –le avisó Harry, apresurando el paso para sostenerlo.

Draco no tuvo fuerzas para hacerse el valiente e insistir de nuevo en que estaba bien y Harry se quedó a su lado, caminando hombro con hombro con él para ayudarlo a mantenerse sobre la escoba. Era agradable, tenerlo cerca. Quizás aquel era el único consuelo que le quedaba en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron a la penúltima puerta, Draco se sintió embargado por dos emociones contradictorias: alegría por la posibilidad de encontrarse pronto con la salida y angustia ante la idea de pasar de nuevo por ese horrible dolor. Llevaba ya todo el brazo derecho cubierto de heridas y el izquierdo llevaba el mismo camino, aunque estaba evitando la zona de la Marca, por si acaso. Y aun así lo peor era la succión, la sensación de estar siendo comido. Tenía pesadillas sobre dementores, vampiros, sanguijuelas. Cuando bajó de la escoba ayudado por Harry y se dirigió hacia la puerta tuvo que tragarse un sollozo. La mano le temblaba cuando acercó el cuchillo a la carne.

-Vamos, Draco –dijo Luna, dándole ánimos. Harry ya no estaba y Draco no encontró fuerzas para buscarlo con la mirada.

Hubo finalmente lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que se negó a dejar caer, cuando colocó la herida contra la piedra. Y como siempre, una punzante explosión de dolor le recorrió el brazo, desde los dedos hasta el hombro, hasta casi la cabeza. Lanzó un grito ahogado, era demasiado, ya no podía soportarlo.

Y después, como en una bendición, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Harry había conseguido aguantar la imagen de Draco retorciéndose de dolor las primeras veces. Ahora ya no podía, se le revolvía el estómago cuando lo veía pasar por eso, cada vez más débil y más vencido por el dolor. Pero cuando Luna dio un grito de alarma se giró a toda prisa y el corazón le saltó a la garganta al ver que Draco se había quedado inconsciente, desmadejado como un cadáver.

-¡Draco! –dijo, corriendo hacia él, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado-. Oh, Dios, oh, Dios…

Respiraba, aún respiraba, pero su pulso era débil y errático. Necesitaba otra dosis de poción para recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre. Sabía que guardaba todas sus pociones en la mochila, así que alargó la mano para cogerla, abrirla y empezar a buscarlas en su interior.

-Harry, tenemos que cruzar –le dijo Ron, metiéndole prisa.

A pesar de la inconsciencia de Draco, la magia había funcionado una vez más y la puerta se había abierto para ellos. Harry estaba prácticamente pegado a ella y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Frustrado, alzó a Draco en brazos y pasó con él al otro lado de la puerta, donde ya lo esperaban todos. Entonces lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo y continuó buscando las pociones. La poción para la sangre era roja, ya sólo quedaban tres dosis. Sin dudarlo, Harry abrió una y se la acercó a los labios, incorporándolo un poco para que pudiera beber.

-Draco, vamos, tienes que beberte esto… -Sus párpados aletearon sin llegar a abrirse, pero se tragó toda la poción. Un hilillo rojo cayó sobre su barbilla, como sangre, y Harry se lo limpió con ternura-. Te pondrás bien. No te preocupes te pondrás bien. –Se giró hacia los demás-. Así no podemos continuar. Vamos a esperar a que recupere fuerzas.

-Necesitamos salir de aquí, colega –dijo Ron.

-¿No te das cuenta de que va a morir si seguimos con este ritmo? –exclamó con ferocidad.

-Se supone que sólo nos queda una puerta, Harry.

-Yo lo llevaré en brazos –se ofreció Hagrid-. Apuesto a que no pesa mucho más que un potrillo de thestral. Así podrá descansar, ¿qué me dices?

Fue la expresión medio ida de Betty lo que le convenció. Quería cuidar de Draco, pero tenía que cuidar de todos, y Betty no duraría mucho más tiempo allá abajo sin perder la cordura. Así que asintió con amargura y observó cómo Hagrid tomaba a Draco en brazos con cuidado y sin esfuerzo, murmurando que era ligero como una pluma. A Harry le vino a la cabeza una imagen parecida, lejana, cuando Draco había sido atacado por Buckbeak y Hagrid lo había llevado en brazos a la enfermería. Entonces no se había preocupado gran cosa por él, pero ahora sabía que no iba a tranquilizarse hasta que lo viera recuperar la consciencia.

Y se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Hagrid iba delante, con Draco, y Harry le seguía muy de cerca, acompañado de Ron. Luna se estaba ocupando de echarle un ojo a Betty y cerraba la comitiva Dione.

-Se pondrá bien –dijo Ron, en voz baja-. Sólo necesita descansar y salir de aquí, como todos.

-Esto le está matando, Ron.

-Se pondrá bien –repitió.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un buen rato. Si estaban cada vez más cerca de la salida, Harry no podía notar ningún cambio. La temperatura se había mantenido bastante estable desde que habían dejado atrás el asfixiante calor del Río de Fuego. El pasadizo era igual que tres días atrás; como mucho, se veía más roca que tierra. Y de repente pensó, con una terrible aprensión, que habían descendido bastante durante parte del primer día; ¿no tendrían que estar ahora subiendo? ¿Cómo iban a salir de allí si no subían a la superficie de nuevo? Su estómago pareció encogerse hasta convertirse en un nudo al imaginar cuál sería la reacción del resto del grupo si no encontraban la salida tras la siguiente puerta de piedra. Cruzar la puerta número dieciséis había hecho que recurrieran a sus últimas fuerzas, a sus últimas esperanzas. Si detrás sólo había más pasillo, ya no tendrían nada.

-Ron… -dijo, bajando el tono de voz todo lo que pudo. Tenía que intentar minimizar el golpe de alguna manera, preparar al grupo-. No estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar cuando crucemos la siguiente puerta.

Ron lo miró con extrañeza y miedo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque estuvimos descendiendo durante horas cuando entramos al túnel, pero ahora no estamos subiendo.

Ron meneó la cabeza tercamente.

-No, no, no me jodas, tiene que estar ahí. Diecisiete puertas, una por cada generación de sangre mágica.

-Eso espero… Supongo que si esta mierda fuera imposible de atravesar nos habríamos encontrado con los restos de algún idiota como nosotros. Y la profecía… No tendría sentido si fuéramos a morir aquí como conejos. Pero no estamos subiendo, ya te lo he dicho, y debemos prepararnos para la posibilidad de que aún nos toque pasar más tiempo aquí dentro. –Estaba buscando el apoyo de Ron, pero para eso iba a tener que tranquilizarlo primero, porque era obvio que le estaba asustando mucho. Él también lo estaba-. Tenemos que aguantar como sea, Ron.

-Colega… -gimió, con una medio protesta.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, Ron. Si pasa lo peor necesito que me ayudes.

Ron cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

-De acuerdo.

No quería contárselo a los demás, no todavía. Y Draco… Harry lo observó, todavía inconsciente, o quizás dormido, en los brazos de Hagrid. ¿Qué iba a pasarle si no salían pronto de allí? ¿Iba a tener que sacrificar su vida para sacar al resto del pasadizo? No iba a poder hacerlo. Sabía que no iba a poder.

-¡Veo el final! –anunció Hagrid, con una exclamación que resonó por todas las paredes.

Todos apresuraron aún más el paso y llegaron junto a la puerta. Hagrid depositó a Draco en el suelo y Harry se arrodilló junto a él.

-Draco…-dijo, meneándole suavemente el hombro-. Draco, despierta.

-Tienes que despertarte, tienes que despertarte –gritó Betty, muy nerviosa-. Estamos en la salida, vamos, tienes que dejar que salgamos de aquí, tienes que abrir la puerta.

Draco gimió en sueños.

-No, la puerta, no…

Harry sintió náuseas, recordando cómo Dumbledore había sollozado de manera parecida mientras se bebía el veneno que protegía un supuesto horrorcrux. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se obligó a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Draco, despierta –insistió, meneándole el hombro con más fuerza. Él lo hizo por fin, con ojos medio desenfocados-. Si Luna tiene razón, esta es la última puerta. Si la abres, saldremos todos de aquí. Vamos… Luna, ¿puedes prepararle un té?

-Claro.

Luna no tardó más que un par de minutos en hacerlo y le tendió la taza a Harry, quien ayudó a Draco a bebérselo. Éste no había dicho ni media palabra, y además estaba temblando y con la mirada vidriosa, perdida. Verlo así estaba haciendo que a Harry se le partiera el corazón.

-¿Quieres que esperemos un poco hasta que te encuentres mejor?

Oyó el gemido de protesta de Betty, pero por una vez no le importó. Sin embargo, Ron se acuclilló junto a ellos y con gesto firme y circunspecto le tendió un cuchillo a Draco.

-Hazlo de una vez, Malfoy, todos necesitamos salir de aquí.

-¡Ron! –protestó Harry, con incredulidad.

Ron le lanzó una rápida mirada de disculpa, pero aun así mantuvo el cuchillo al alcance de Draco. Y antes de que Harry pudiera seguir protestando y diciendo que debían dejar que se recuperara un poco, Draco agarró el cuchillo y se hizo un corte en el brazo con aire derrotado y todavía aturdido. Ron le dio un estirón a Harry para separarlo de Draco y hacer que dejaran de tocarse y Draco apretó la herida contra la piedra. Esta vez gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y Harry se tapó la cara con las manos, incapaz de soportarlo.

-Oh, por favor –sollozó Betty-. Tiene que ser la salida, tiene que serlo. Por favor, por favor…

Draco volvió a quedar inconsciente en cuanto terminó la oleada de dolor. Hagrid lo alzó en brazos de nuevo mientras observaba la piedra con la misma ansiedad que todos. Harry rogaba también por no encontrarse con más pasadizo al otro lado.

La puerta empezó a abrirse. Harry contuvo el aliento. Y entonces una luz cegadora le hizo exclamar una protesta mientras una oleada de aire dulce y fresco golpeaba su rostro.

Lo habían conseguido.


	36. Al otro lado

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 36 **Al otro lado**

Draco se despertó entre retazos de recuerdos: largos pasadizos oscuros, dolor, gritos de alegría, azules y verdes a su alrededor, la sonrisa de Harry, un exquisito caldo de carne y cebollas. Estaba en su tienda, en su cama, y en cuanto abrió los ojos supo que lo habían conseguido, que habían salido del pasadizo.

Sintiéndose aún débil, se levantó con cuidado de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. Llevaba los calzoncillos y un pantalón del pijama que no era suyo. Dado que Ron era un poco más alto que él y aquellos pantalones dejaban sus tobillos al aire, dedujo que eran de Harry. Probablemente se los había dejado para no estar hurgando en sus cosas, un detalle que agradeció. Y la idea de llevar puesto algo suyo le gustó. Seguro que olían a Harry.

De cintura para arriba iba desnudo, pero tenía los brazos llenos de vendajes. Había manchas verdes en ellos, como si le hubieran colocado algún emplasto hecho de hierbas. Hierba… Tenía ganas de verla de nuevo.

Necesitaba una ducha y se moría de hambre, pero sobre todo necesitaba sentir el sol y la brisa en su rostro, asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que estaban ya fuera del pasadizo, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta de la tienda y la abrió.

Lo que vio le dejó maravillado.

Estaban en un hermoso prado, cerca de un enorme lago cuyas aguas refulgían a la luz del sol. Había un pequeño bosquecillo de manzanos a quizás doscientos metros y la mitad de los árboles estaban cargados de fruta. Hagrid estaba ahumando carne, largas tiras de aspecto rojizo y sabroso colgando de unas cuerdas. Luna parecía estar asando pescado en una hoguera, Harry estaba removiendo el contenido de una olla en otra y si no le fallaba la vista, Ron estaba pescando en el lago.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Harry, olvidándose del caldero y yendo a toda prisa hacia él. Para sorpresa de Draco, le dio un breve y fuerte abrazo. Pero era una sorpresa tan agradable que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no aferrarse a él-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor… Aunque me muero de hambre.

-Normal, llevas casi dos días sin comer. –Mientras Hagrid y Luna se acercaban a saludarlo también, Harry sacó su varita, e hizo aparecer una manzana roja y apetitosa-. Ten, para que mates el gusanillo. Pronto almorzaremos.

Draco le dio un bocado a la manzana y no pudo evitar un largo gemido de placer. Era deliciosa, dulce y jugosa.

-Está buenísima…

Hagrid le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Come, muchacho, necesitas reponer fuerzas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

-Llegamos hace dos días por la tarde –replicó Harry-. Has estado durmiendo casi cuarenta y ocho horas. Al principio estábamos un poco preocupados, pero como te medio despertabas para comer y beber supusimos que sólo necesitabas descansar.

Draco asintió y siguió comiéndose la manzana con apetito mientras se regodeaba en la vista.

-Eh, ¿dónde están las Montañas Peregrinas? –exclamó al darse cuenta de que no las veía. Habían caminado mucho por el pasadizo, sí, quizás unos doscientos kilómetros, pero la cordillera era larguísima y él había tenido la sensación de haber estado viajando siguiendo una trayectoria paralela a las Peregrinas.

-Las hemos dejado atrás –dijo Luna.

-Sí, no las verás ni subido en la escoba –añadió Harry-. Caminamos bastante allí dentro, pero creo que era una especie de atajo mágico.

-¿Estamos más lejos de lo que deberíamos estar?

-Eso parece. Dione dice que tiene la sensación de estar a varios cientos de kilómetros de la entrada del pasadizo o del río. –Harry se quedó pensativo un momento y luego se encogió de hombros-. Pero supongo que estemos donde estemos, aquí es donde debemos estar, ¿no? Estamos siguiendo las instrucciones de los centauros.

Luna y Hagrid regresaron a sus quehaceres y Harry le explicó que allí la caza y la pesca eran abundantes y que también habían encontrado montones de fruta y verdura: aparte de los manzanos, había zarzales llenos de moras no muy lejos de allí y habían llenado ya una bolsa con espárragos silvestres, otra con nueces y dos con setas. Habían acordado quedarse allí un día más, descansando y reuniendo comida, antes de ponerse de nuevo en marcha. A Draco le parecía un plan fantástico, y la pena era que no pudieran pasar más tiempo en aquel lugar paradisíaco.

Dione se había ido a cazar unos enormes faisanes que habían visto sobrevolando la zona y Betty estaba en su tienda. Harry le contó, sin entrar en demasiados detalles, que había tenido un pequeño ataque de nervios después de salir de allí y que les había costado bastante calmarla. Desde entonces, prácticamente no había hecho otra cosa excepto dormir.

-Ha desayunado con nosotros esta mañana y al menos parecía un poco más entera que ayer. Con un poco de suerte, se repondrá del mal trago.

-Debemos confiar en la profecía.

-Odio las profecías.

Draco asintió.

-Lo sé.

Ron se acercó en ese momento a ellos con un cubo en el que se veían tres pescados de buen tamaño.

-Eh, Malfoy, me alegra verte despierto –dijo, sonando tan sincero que a Draco no le quedó más remedio que creerlo-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias.

Ron asintió, miró hacia otro lado un segundo y carraspeó.

-Hace falta valor para hacer lo que hiciste ahí dentro –reconoció.

Draco se horrorizó tanto al descubrir que le importaba lo que Ron opinara de él que sólo consiguió farfullar otro gracias; no importaba mucho porque Ron estaba huyendo rápidamente, tan incómodo como él. Cuando escuchó a Harry riendo entre dientes se giró hacia él, algo indignado.

-Me alegra que os estéis llevando mejor –dijo Harry como respuesta. Draco no supo qué responder a eso así que se limitó a dejar escapar un _hum_ que podía interpretarse de una docena de maneras distintas. Harry se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y Draco, consciente de que sólo llevaba los pantalones del pijama, sintió cómo su piel hormigueaba un poco ante su proximidad-. ¿De verdad estás bien? Me diste un buen susto en el pasadizo.

Draco volvió a asentir, intentando olvidarse de las reacciones que Harry provocaba en su cuerpo.

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado.

-¿Te duelen? –preguntó, señalando sus vendajes.

-Un poco. ¿Qué me habéis puesto?

-Tendrás que preguntárselo a Dione, es ella la que ha preparado el emplasto de hierbas. –Meneó distraídamente el cucharón con el que revolvía el contenido del caldero, que parecía una sopa de verduras-. Ron tiene razón, estuviste genial allá abajo.

La sonrisa más tonta amenazó con insinuarse en sus labios y Draco luchó ferozmente por suprimirla. Aceptaría el cumplido como un hombre hecho y derecho, no como un colegial enamorado.

-Gracias. Tú también –dijo con sinceridad-. Nos habríamos venido abajo sin tus estúpidas canciones. –Harry se echó a reír-. No te importará que les enseñe a mis amigos en un Pensadero cómo cantaste y bailaste esa canción de la taza, ¿verdad?

-Si a ti no te importa morir de manera lenta y dolorosa después…

Esta vez fue Draco quien rió.

-Vale, mensaje captado.

* * *

La vida en aquel paraje era espectacular, pero llegó el momento de continuar la marcha. Llevaban con ellos un fardo tan grande de comida como el que habían tenido al comenzar el viaje, aunque no era tan variado: carne de ciervo fileteada, patos, faisanes, cestos con verdura y fruta, pescado curtido… Y todavía tenían unas pocas provisiones del paquete original, como tres tabletas de chocolate, un par de kilos de harina, otros dos de arroz, té, azúcar y sal. Harry sabía que, además, a todos les quedaba aún algo de sus provisiones particulares. No mucho, pero algo, lo suficiente como para cambiar un poco de sabores de vez en cuando.

El ánimo del grupo era bastante alto, después del descanso en aquel lugar. Draco, su maravilloso y obstinado Draco, parecía bastante restablecido, aunque Harry le había convencido de que anduviera sólo un par de horas y luego hiciera el resto del camino en la escoba. No sabían cuánta sangre había llegado a perder realmente, pero era mejor ser precavido porque no quería verlo inconsciente nunca más. Ron y Hagrid se habían animado con el primer rayo de sol y el primer bocado de comida, Dione volvía a ser la de siempre tras unas cuantas carreras al aire libre y Luna nunca había llegado a acusar realmente la travesía bajo tierra. Era Betty la que más le preocupaba, pues era evidente que todavía estaba muy afectada y asustada por lo que habían pasado. El hecho de que ahora fueran a entrar en las tierras de esas criaturas agresivas de las que habían hablado los centauros, los klargotts, no ayudaba a que se sintiera más segura. Pero al menos parecía lista para seguir adelante, a pesar de su terror, y Harry sabía que eso también era valentía.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, entre paisajes tan bonitos como los que habían dejado atrás. Mientras caminaban, Dione distinguió una plantación de zanahorias silvestres y las añadieron a su despensa, debidamente conservadas con un hechizo. Draco, que había estado recogiendo ingredientes para pociones a lo largo del camino, tuvo suerte un pare de veces. La temperatura era agradable y el aire olía a flores y a campo.

Harry quiso montar guardias de nuevo aquella noche, pero dejó fuera a Draco, cosa que por supuesto no le hizo gracia. Tras prometerle que contaría con él a la noche siguiente si pasaba el día sin marearse, se emparejó a sí mismo con Betty. Si ocurría algo, estaría cerca de ella y podría ponerla a salvo. Pero no ocurrió nada, ni durante su guardia ni durante la de los otros, excepto la llegada de unas nubes grises por el horizonte que se tradujeron en una mañana lluviosa. Con los hechizos para repeler el agua eso no era ningún inconveniente y cuando la lluvia cesó al mediodía el aire que les rodeaba se había vuelto aún más fresco y fragante.

Por la noche volvió a llover, esta vez con algo de truenos y relámpagos. Las tiendas resistieron bien y a la mañana siguiente se encontraron con un cielo bastante azul y un suelo muy embarrado. Los ánimos seguían altos gracias a la abundancia de comida y a la falta de incidentes, Draco parecía recuperado a pesar de las cicatrices redondas que ahora adornaban sus brazos y Betty también hacía mejor cara y hablaba un poco más.

Y entonces, por supuesto, se complicaron las cosas.

Un grito lejano, que parecía provenir de un niño, hizo que todos dieran un respingo y frenaron en seco.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –exclamó Hagrid.

-Venía de allí –dijo Ron. El grito se repitió, seguido de otro grito que parecía menos humano y más un gruñido animal, y Ron ya no se lo pensó-. ¡Vamos!

Un momento después había salido volando en escoba en dirección al ruido y Harry le seguía, también en escoba, aguijoneado por el mismo instinto protector que Ron. Una vocecita en su cabeza –por no hablar del "volved aquí, estúpidos" que sonó tras ellos-, le recordó que era una locura abalanzarse de esa manera hacia el peligro y que habría sido más sensato aproximarse con más cautela, averiguar a qué se enfrentaban y hacer un plan práctico e inteligente. Era lo que se suponía que hacían los aurores. Pero no era lo que hacían los Gryffindor y Harry sabía que a Ron, como a él, le preocupaba más llegar demasiado tarde que no llegar preparado.

Un nuevo grito que sonaba como si alguien estuviera pidiendo auxilio les ayudó a localizar por fin el lugar que buscaban y se encontraron de pronto con dos criaturas de aspecto horroroso, reptiliano, que perseguían con lanzas puntiagudas, como gatos jugando con un ratón, a algo que parecía un auténtico gnomo, gorro de punta incluido. Ron fue hacia ellos como una exhalación.

-¡Parad ahora mismo!

Las criaturas reaccionaron preparando sus lanzas y Ron le dio de lleno a uno con un Desmaius. Harry atacó al otro antes de que pudiera ensartar a Ron con su lanza, como parecía su intención. Pero aunque su hechizo y el de Ron dieron en el blanco, todo lo que consiguieron fue hacer que se tambalearan un poco. Harry se acordó de las Bestias; no iba a ser fácil vencer a esos dos lagartos humanoides si eran tan resistentes a los hechizos.

-¡Los Desmaius no les hacen nada!

Ron le lanzó a su lagarto un Incendio. La criatura bramó de dolor mientras trataba de abalanzarse contra él, pero Ron seguía sobre su escoba y no tuvo problemas para esquivarlo. Para sorpresa de Harry, el otro ser intentó alcanzar a Ron con un escupitajo azul y un instante después trató de tirarse contra Harry. Éste lo esquivó y le atacó con otro Incendio. El lagarto rugió, pero sus rugidos se detuvieron bruscamente cuando un haz de luz atravesó su cuello y lo decapitó al instante. Draco estaba allí, no tenía ni que girarse para saberlo. Harry apuntó con su varita al otro lagarto que quedaba, todavía en llamas, y le lanzó un Levicorpus. No tenía intención de matarlo –iba a apagarle las llamas en cuanto lo tuviera bien inmovilizado-, pero un silbido que ya le resultaba familiar cruzó el aire y una flecha se clavó entre los ojos de la criatura, acabando con su vida en el acto. Esa era Dione.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó ella.

-No había necesidad de matarlo, Dione, ya lo tenía inmovilizado.

-¿Sabes de qué no había necesidad? –le espetó Draco, que parecía muy enfadado-. ¡No había necesidad de lanzarse al ataque como idiotas sin cerebro! ¿Y si hubieran sido veinte bichos en vez de dos?

-Teníamos que actuar rápido, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Harry, tratando de calmar las aguas.

-Nosotros también –replicó Dione-. Estos deben ser los Klargotts. Por lo que mis primos centauros me contaron, son criaturas peligrosas, capaces de convertir a sus enemigos en piedra.

Harry tuvo una sospecha.

-Ron, ¿te ha alcanzado con su escupitajo?

-No, lo he esquivado por si era venenoso. Y porque era un escupitajo.

Luna también había llegado allí y estaba atendiendo al gnomo que habían salvado. Medía aproximadamente unos treinta centímetros con gorro incluido y era bastante joven, pues ni siquiera tenía barba. El gnomo se sujetaba el brazo derecho, que le sangraba un poco, pero por lo demás parecía en buen estado, aunque muy asustado. Harry se acercó allí no sólo para averiguar más cosas sobre el pequeño hombrecillo, sino también para huir de la mirada aún furiosa de Draco.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-El Episkeyo funciona con él.

Harry se acuclilló y miró al gnomo con simpatía.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Entiendes mi idioma?

-Es la lengua de los magos y centauros –contestó el gnomo-. Me llamo Robert, Robert Barbagrís. Mis padres me dijeron que los magos eran poderosos, pero no pensaba que podrían contra los Klargotts.

Parecía realmente impresionado. Harry supuso que para alguien de treinta centímetros incapaz de hacer ese estilo de magia, los Klargotts tenían que ser unos oponentes terribles.

-Yo me llamo Harry Potter, encantado de conocerte. Nos alegra haberte podido ayudar. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te perseguían?

Robert tragó saliva y les dirigió una mirada aprensiva a los restos de los Klargotts.

-Querían comerme. No debería haberme alejado tanto del poblado, pero estaba buscando alguna trufa para llevársela a mi madre y no me he dado cuenta de lo lejos que estaba.

Harry tomó la decisión en un momento.

-Si no va en contra de las costumbres de tu pueblo, te acompañaremos a casa. Tus padres deben de estar preocupados. –Con un poco de suerte, podrían darles alguna indicación más sobre cómo llegar a la corte de las hadas.

El gnomo se puso en pie.

-Os lo agradezco. –Robert miró a Ron, que también se había acercado a escuchar-. Señor mago, mi familia está en deuda con usted.

A Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas.

-Oh, bueno… No es nada. No los he derrotado yo solo.

-Pero fue el primero en venir en mi ayuda –dijo Robert, con vehemencia-. Mi pueblo compondrá canciones sobre su hazaña. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ron. Ron Weasley.

-Ronald el Rojo…

-Tiene mucha resonancia –opinó Luna, con ensimismada aprobación mientras a Draco se le escapaba un pequeño resoplido de risa a pesar de su cabreo.

Harry se puso en pie.

-Entonces vamos a reunirnos con el resto de nuestro grupo y pongámonos en marcha.

* * *

Decir que Robert se quedó de piedra al ver a Hagrid habría sido quedarse corto. Los gigantes de Ávalon vivían muy lejos de allí y, además, no desdeñaban incorporar a los gnomos a su dieta. Pero todos le aseguraron que Hagrid era un semi-gigante, que formaba parte del grupo y que jamás le haría daño, y el propio Hagrid prometió solemnemente que jamás se había comido a un gnomo ni se lo comería, y Robert aceptó su presencia con confianza.

Betty, por su parte, también se sorprendió al ver a Robert, tanto que se olvidó un poco de los nervios que había pasado al verlos salir al rescate.

-No se parecen en nada a los goblins –le dijo a Harry en voz baja.

-No son la misma especie –contestó él.

-¿Crees que vivirán en setas? –se preguntó; la idea le hacía gracia. Ella misma se contestó-. No, no son tan pequeños, ¿verdad?

-No, viven en los troncos de los árboles y en madrigueras bajo tierra –dijo Harry, haciendo memoria.

Robert decía que su poblado estaba a una hora, pero eso era a paso de gnomo. En menos de media hora llegaron allí. Harry vio antes a los gnomos que sus casas, pues las puertas de los árboles estaban muy bien disimuladas. Aquellos pequeños seres parecían un poco alarmados ante su llegada, pero Robert los calmó rápidamente, alabando al mago Ronald el Rojo y sus amigos. El resto de los gnomos se animó a salir y pronto se vieron rodeados de medio centenar de aquellas criaturas. Algunos eran ancianos y tenían largas barbas blancas; los adultos más jóvenes llevaban barbas más cortas y oscuras. Había ancianas de trenzas grises y mujeres con diminutos bebés de dos o tres centímetros en brazos. Los varones vestían túnicas y pantalones de distintos tonos de azul, pero su gorro era invariablemente rojo. Las hembras, sin embargo, llevaban vestidos blancos y verdes y sus gorros eran verdes.

-Por favor, aceptad nuestra hospitalidad por haber salvado a Robert –dijo una de las ancianas, de ojos claros y mejillas sonrosadas.

-Tenemos prisa y no podemos quedarnos mucho, pero será un honor compartir nuestra cena con vosotros.

Eso bastó para que empezaran a organizar un pequeño banquete. Como los gnomos no comían carne, Harry les dio una parte de las moras y las setas que habían recolectado, pero los gnomos también deseaban darles algo de comida a ellos.

-¿Sabe alguno de vosotros recolectar miel?

-Yo lo he hecho a menudo –dijo Dione.

Los gnomos la llevaron entonces hasta una colmena de abejas y Harry observó con interés cómo los gnomos adormecían a las abejas tocando una melodía con un caramillo. Dione les quitó la miel y la metió en una canasta vacía. No andaban sobrados de azúcar, así que toda esa cantidad de miel era un buen regalo. Los gnomos, además, les ofrecieron un barrilito a cada uno de un licor de hierbas que ellos mismos fabricaban. Tenían el tamaño de un vaso de tequila, pero cuando Ron lo probó, dándole un pequeño traguito, se puso colorado en cuestión de segundos y resopló expresivamente como un dragón intentando expulsar fuego.

-Cuidado con esto –dijo, casi sin voz.

Harry, curioso ante su reacción, se mojó los labios con el licor y al momento tuvo la sensación de que le ardían.

-Guau.

El único capaz de beberse aquello sin parpadear era Hagrid, pero durante el banquete descubrieron que los gnomos lo bebían como si fuera agua, sin que pareciera emborracharles demasiado. Después de la cena, los gnomos sacaron sus instrumentos musicales y bailaron y cantaron alrededor de sus pequeñas fogatas. Algunos niños pequeños estaban trepando por Hagrid como si fuera un enorme juguete y él se reía y los hacía chillar de miedo y entusiasmo de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué os trae por Ávalon? –les preguntó con amable curiosidad uno de los ancianos, llamado Timbo.

-Estamos buscando a la Reina de las Hadas –contestó Harry-. Nos han dicho que si cruzamos estas tierras en dirección al norte terminaremos dando con ella.

El gnomo se acarició la barba.

-Hace unos días nos llegó un mensaje de nuestros primos de las montañas. Unos magos habían pasado por allí buscándola también. –Harry intercambió una mirada sorprendida y alarmada con los demás-. ¿No son amigos vuestros?

-No, todo lo contrario. Son unos asesinos.

-Fueron amistosos con nuestros primos, sin embargo. Pero nos dijeron que llevaban unas extrañas armas metálicas y que tenían dos graphorns con ellos.

Los graphorns eran lo bastante grandes como para ser usados como montura de tanto en tanto por los trolls y tenían un comportamiento agresivo e impredecible. Los Parásitos no se andaban con tonterías, desde luego. ¿Para qué los querrían? ¿Para usarlos como arma si alguien les atacaba?

-No creo que hayan venido a herir a los habitantes de Ávalon, aunque lo harán si es lo que necesitan para conseguir lo que quieren.

-¿Viven muy lejos vuestros primos? –preguntó Ron.

-A casi una luna de camino, aunque claro, vosotros llegaríais antes con vuestra magia.

Harry se dio cuenta por el brillo en los ojos de Ron que éste estaba considerando la posibilidad de interceptar a los Parásitos por el camino, pero él no estaba nada seguro de que fuera el curso de acción más correcto. Si se desviaban para ir tras ellos se arriesgaban a no encontrarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y además, ir a por ellos equivalía a escoger la opción que conducía a una batalla campal, algo que Harry no deseaba, no cuando él era el único auror del grupo. Era mejor atenerse al plan original, en teoría menos violento: llegar antes que los Parásitos al bosque de Titania y asegurarse de que la espada quedaba a salvo. Su resolución se hizo aún más fuerte cuando Timbo les dijo que la expedición que sus parientes habían visto constaba de más de treinta personas. Treinta contra siete era una mala proporción, sobre todo si esos treinta contaban con dos graphons. Harry no les temía, pero no iba a arriesgar la vida del resto del grupo.

* * *

-Eh, parejita, hora de hacer guardia.

Harry parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Draco, se desperezó y salió de la cama para vestirse. Allí hacía fresco por la noche, así que se colocó también una capa de lana por encima de la ropa. Ron salió de la habitación vestido más o menos del mismo modo y se reunieron con Draco y Luna en el exterior.

-¿Todo tranquilo?

-Sí –dijo Draco, somnoliento-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, chicos –dijo ella, yéndose también hacia su propia tienda.

-Buenas noches.

Harry observó unos segundos la espalda de Draco y después se giró hacia Ron y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se diera con él una vuelta por el campamento. Normalmente buscaban un sitio despejado en el que acampar, en el que cupieran todas las tiendas con más o menos orden, pero aquella noche estaban montadas entre los árboles. Para encontrar algún rastro visible de los gnomos había que mirar hacia arriba, hacia las ramas de esos árboles; allí podían distinguirse algunos puentes colgantes entre un árbol y otro.

-¿Cómo crees que irán las cosas en casa? –dijo Ron, alargando la mano para pasarla distraída y juguetonamente entre las hojas de un arbusto.

-Espero que bien.

-Rose estaba bastante preocupada por los TIMOS. No tanto como Hermione en sus tiempos, pero…

-Lo hará bien. Puede que no sea tan inteligente como Hermione, pero también es lista y no le asusta estudiar. -Era inevitable que pensara en Albus, quien había bajado el ritmo después del secuestro. No se lo reprochaba, entendía que tuviera la cabeza en otro sitio, pero necesitaba buenas notas al menos en Defensa, Pociones y Encantamientos-. ¿Qué quiere ser cuando salga de Hogwarts?

-Está dudando entre historiadora y periodista. No como Rita, ¿eh? De las serias.

-Si algo necesita el mundo mágico es periodistas serios.

Los dos siguieron hablando en voz baja de los posibles futuros de sus hijos mientras caminaban entre las tiendas, atentos a cualquier ruido extraño. Las protecciones de costumbre estaban tranquilas. Los gnomos les habían dicho que los Klargotts solían estar algo más al norte, aunque no era raro que de vez en cuando se acercaran a cazar a esa zona. Valía la pena tomar precauciones.

Ron estaba comentando las posibilidades de Hugo como futuro Buscador estrella de los Cannons cuando la brisa nocturna cambió de dirección y Harry notó un atisbo de olor acre que no había notado antes. Con un gesto de la mano hizo callar a Ron. Probablemente sólo era algún animal, pero quería estar seguro. Durante unos segundos no vio, olió o escuchó nada fuera de lo normal; después, le pareció oír un susurro áspero entre la maleza. Harry sacó inmediatamente la varita y vio que Ron hacía lo mismo. Con un gesto silencioso, Harry le pidió que avisara a los demás sin hacer demasiado ruido. Si se equivocaba y los despertaba para nada iban a querer darle una patada en el culo, pero prefería pecar de precavido a que los pillaran a todos durmiendo. Ron se dirigió hacia la tienda de Luna y Harry fue a por Dione, que dormía al aire libre. La centáuride abrió los ojos al escuchar cómo se acercaba a ella y Harry hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que había extraños entre los árboles. Dione se puso en pie al instante y olfateó el aire. Después, se inclinó para recoger su bolsa de cuero del suelo, se la puso al hombro y cargó una flecha en su arco. Viendo que Ron se dirigía a la tienda de Draco, él fue a la de Betty y dejó que ésta avisara a Hagrid.

-¿Betty? –susurró, entrando en su tienda y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio-. Betty…

-¿Harry? –exclamó ella, sobresaltada, desde la cama.

-Rápido, échate un hechizo desilusionador, súbete a tu escoba y vete de aquí. Cuando esto sea seguro, te mandaremos un patronus para avisarte.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella, con los ojos como platos-. ¿Nos están atacando?

-Haz lo que te digo.

En cuanto vio que Betty se ponía en marcha, Harry salió de la tienda. Quería alejarla del peligro, no sólo para protegerla, sino también para no tener que preocuparse de ella mientras luchaba. Y justo cuando iba a reunirse con los demás, Dione dio la alarma.

-¡Al suelo!

Todos, incluso ella, fueron rápidos. Nada más caer a tierra Harry oyó pasar por encima de su cabeza un montón de flechas. Cuando giró la cabeza para ver dónde caían, se dio cuenta de que estaban en llamas, y el fuego comenzó a extenderse por el campamento y los árboles de los gnomos. Un momento después, todas las protecciones avisaron de que alguien estaba entrando en el perímetro.

-¡Nos atacan! –gritó Harry, para alertar a los gnomos-. ¡Luna, Draco, ocupaos del fuego!

Si el Murificatio detenía los balazos, seguro que hacía lo mismo con las flechas. Harry se echó encima el hechizo inventado por Mei a tiempo de ver cómo una flecha en llamas chocaba contra el escudo y caía al suelo, prendiendo en la hierba. Harry apagó el fuego, gritó un Accio escoba y se subió en ella inmediatamente. Si los Klargotts no les estaban atacando ya desde el aire es que no podían hacerlo, así que contaban con esa ventaja.

Bajo sus pies, Draco y Luna empapaban de agua los árboles y las tiendas en llamas, Dione disparaba sus flechas con seguridad y Ron y Hagrid lanzaban hechizos a su alrededor. Y entre los árboles y la maleza, distinguió a los Klargotts, al menos dos docenas de ellos, esquivando hechizos y acercándose rápidamente hacia el campamento. Recordando que hechizos sencillos como el Desmaius no les afectaban, apuntó al suelo y convirtió la tierra bajo sus pies en arenas movedizas. Los Klargotts que iban a pasar por allí no se dieron cuenta hasta que dos de ellos ya quedaron atrapados hasta las rodillas. Algunos se fueron a intentar cruzar por otro lado y un par se quedaron a ayudar a los que estaban atrapados. Dione se ocupó primero de los dos que estaban libres y luego mató a los que estaban hundiéndose en las arenas movedizas. Harry hizo una mueca, pero siguió buscando más Klargotts a los que reducir.

Había media docena de Klargotts muertos, pero los restantes estaban ya en el campamento. Uno fue a atacar a Dione por la espalda y ella se lo quitó de encima con una coz en la cabeza. Harry, comprendiendo que debía ser más expeditivo, probó suerte con el Sectumsempra y descubrió que la maldición funcionaba con los Klargotts. Sin pensárselo más, atacó del mismo modo a otra criatura y lo dejó en el suelo, desangrándose. Después el instinto le avisó de que algo iba hacia él y realizó un giro en el aire para evitarlo. Era una flecha en llamas. Harry buscó al Klargott que le había atacado y le devolvió el detalle con otro Sectumsempra, pero la criatura le evitó. Eran ágiles, pensó, al ver cómo otro esquivaba un Diffindo de Draco. El Klargott intentó escupir a Draco y éste dio un salto atrás para evitar el escupitajo.

-¡Cuidado con la saliva! –les recordó Harry a los demás, mientras le lanzaba al Klargott un Levicorpus. La criatura gritó al verse alzando el vuelo, pero gritó aún más cuando Harry lo dejó caer desde treinta metros de altura.

-¡Harry! –le llamó Luna.

Cuatro Klargotts estaban intentando abalanzarse sobre ella. Luna los mantenía a un par de metros de distancia aún, pero eran muchos para ella. Harry voló hacia ellos, varita en mano, lanzó a uno de ellos por los aires con otro Levicorpus y detuvo a otro en seco con otro Sectumsempra. Luna ya se había deshecho de un tercero y un segundo después la cabeza del cuarto quedó limpiamente separada de su cuerpo.

¿Cuántos quedarían en pie? Harry ascendió un momento para hacerse una idea general y vio que ahora sólo quedaban ocho o diez Klargotts vivos. Dos flechas ardientes chocaron contra el escudo de su Murificatio y Harry contraatacó con dos Sectumsempra. Un gruñido le hizo mirar hacia la izquierda y vio que un Klargott había mordido a Hagrid en el brazo. Éste rugió de dolor y le dio un puñetazo tremendo a la criatura, pero el Klargott no le soltó. Harry fue a ayudarle, preocupado por los efectos que el mordisco podía tener en Hagrid. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Ron, que acababa de hacer huir a un Klargott, se acercaba corriendo también.

-¡Harry, cuidado! –chilló de repente la voz de Betty.

Él se detuvo, buscando la amenaza y vio un bulto acercándose por su izquierda. Mientras se giraba hacia él, empezando a pronunciar mentalmente el hechizo que con el que pensaba atacar, se dio cuenta de que el Klargott echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, preparándose para escupir el veneno. Lo vio todo casi a cámara lenta, el veneno saliendo de su boca reptiliana, su Sectumsempra impactando en el cuerpo de Klargott un segundo después. Por instinto intentó maniobrar su escoba, pero supo que iba a ser tarde, demasiado tarde.

Algo chocó contra él, haciéndolo caer de la escoba y Harry rodó bruscamente por el suelo.

-¡No! –gritó Hagrid.

Harry buscó a toda prisa la causa de aquel grito y cuando la encontró, fue como si le hubieran arrancado el alma.

-¡No! ¡No! –Trastabillando, fue hacia él-. _¡Episkeyo! ¡Episkeyo!_

Hagrid le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con el veneno, pero Harry, sin hacerle caso, sujetó a Ron entre sus brazos. Ron se convulsionaba y le salían espumarajos púrpura por la boca y su piel y sus ropas parecían estar cubriéndose de piedra grisácea.

-¡El veneno, Harry! –le advirtió Hagrid de nuevo.

Él apenas lo escuchó. Le echó un hechizo de estasis, pero no vio ninguna diferencia. Ron se estaba muriendo y no parecía haber nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo.

-No, no, no… -El pánico se apoderó de él- ¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!


	37. Sin Ron

Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 37 **Sin Ron**

Draco se giró fugazmente al escuchar los gritos de Harry y al comprender lo que había pasado sintió una oleada de pánico recorriéndole el cuerpo. Ron gravemente herido o muerto, Harry había dejado de luchar, Dione no tenía ya flechas… ¿Qué iba a pasarles? No quería morir allí, no quería dejar solos a sus hijos o que los Parásitos ganaran. Pero cuando se deshizo con un Diffindo del Klargott que le acosaba, cortándole un brazo y haciéndole huir, miró enloquecidamente a su alrededor en busca de más criaturas con las que luchar y se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba ninguna. Quince o veinte Klargotts yacían en el suelo, empapándolo con su sangre casi negra. Los demás habían escapado.

Durante unos segundos no pudo moverse: la adrenalina que corría por sus venas le exigía que siguiera peleando, su cerebro todavía le avisaba de que estaban en peligro mortal. Pero después asimiló que la batalla había terminado y corrió rápidamente hacia Harry, llamándole.

-¡Draco! –Harry le agarró de la mano y le dio un estirón para que se arrodillara a su lado. Un segundo después, Draco se encontró abrazando a Harry con todas sus fuerzas-. Me alegra que estés bien…

-Estoy bien… Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento.

-No puedo curarle… Se está muriendo.

Era espantoso, como si se estuviera convirtiendo en piedra o algo así. Draco usó su varita para hacer que su mochila, que estaba en su tienda, saliera volando hacia él y buscó dentro su maletín de viaje para pociones. Tenía un bezoar, nunca salía de viaje sin él. Pero cuando se lo puso entre los labios, no consiguió que Ron lo tragara.

-Vamos, Weasley… Vamos…

Sin mucha esperanza, Draco le lanzó también un par de hechizos, pero no surtieron efecto. Los demás se estaban acercando. Dione tenía un feo arañazo en el lomo y a Luna se le estaba amoratando la mitad de la cara. Él se encontraba bien. Se había dado un costalazo contra un árbol mientras luchaba y seguramente también tendría una buena moradura allí, pero no era nada de importancia.

-Oh, no, pobre Ronald… -musitó Luna-. Harry…

Betty apareció de pronto a su lado, varita en la mano.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

Los gnomos también estaban empezando a salir de sus casas. Por lo que parecía, había algunos heridos por causa del fuego, pero la mayoría se habían escondido en las habitaciones que tenían bajo tierra y estaban indemnes. Cuando vieron a Ron, prorrumpieron en lamentos y se acercaron corriendo a verlo.

-Por favor, ayudadle –suplicó Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Tiene que haber una manera de salvarlo.

Draco vio como la curandera de aquel pequeño poblado, Moira Hojasdeoro, se abría paso entre los suyos para acercarse a Ron. La noche anterior, Moira le había escuchado toser y le había dado un frasco de jarabe que para él equivalía a una cucharada. Sólo con esa dosis se encontraba mejor de los pulmones de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, así que sabía que la curandera era buena.

La diminuta anciana se aproximó a los ojos de Ron, abrió uno de sus párpados y examinó su iris. Después apoyó el oído en la carótida, escuchando quizás su pulso. Draco se descubrió a sí mismo conteniendo el aliento y rogando por un poco de suerte. Ron y él jamás se habían llevado bien, pero a lo largo de aquellos días en Ávalon se habían acercado más, todos lo habían hecho. Y ver a Harry así de destrozado, además, le estaba partiendo el alma.

-El veneno le afecta más lentamente que a nosotros, quizás podamos hacer algo todavía, pero necesito hojas de laurel –dijo entonces Moira-. Yo tengo algunas, pero no son suficientes para alguien de su tamaño.

-Yo tengo –dijo Draco, a la vez que Dione.

Draco llevaba las suyas en su mochila y la centáuride, en su bolsa de cuero. Los dos se las tendieron a Moira, pero la curandera les dijo que las machacaran hasta convertirlas en polvo. Draco sacó su mortero y se puso a hacer lo que le habían dicho a toda velocidad. Mientras, uno de los gnomos le llevó un barril a Moira y ésta le indicó a Draco que mezclara el líquido que había dentro con el polvo de laurel. El mismo gnomo le había llevado también un frasco de cristal y la propia Moira vertió cinco gotas en el mortero.

-Vamos, debe tomárselo ya, no hay tiempo que perder.

Aunque no había tenido mucho éxito haciéndole tragar el bezoar, Draco comprendió que iba a tener que volverlo a intentar otra vez con aquel brebaje. Para entonces, la mayor parte de Ron parecía ya hecha de piedra, ropa incluida. Había dejado de convulsionar y estaba en la misma postura que si hubiera sido atacado con un Petrificus Totalis. Era imposible levantarle la cabeza para que pudiera beber, era ya prácticamente una estatua, así que Draco le pidió ayuda a Hagrid y éste alzó a Ron un poco por los hombros. Consciente de que tenía los ojos de todos puestos en él, especialmente los de Harry, le acercó el mortero a los labios grisáceos. Durante un momento pensó que no iba a pasar nada, que era demasiado tarde, pero cuando el líquido llenó por completo la cavidad hueca que había entre los labios de Ron, le pareció escuchar el eco de una tos y el líquido desapareció como si lo hubiera tragado. Draco oyó un murmullo de excitación a sus espaldas mientras le daba el resto del líquido del mortero.

-¿Se pondrá bien? –preguntó Harry.

La curandera examinó el rostro de Ron y después trepó hasta colocarse donde estaba su corazón, si es que todavía tenía uno. Cuando bajó de nuevo al suelo, su expresión era seria.

-Que haya aceptado esa primera dosis de poción es buena señal, pero es pronto para saberlo. Mientras el veneno esté dentro de él, puede activarse y matarlo. Pasarán semanas, puede que meses, antes de que esté fuera de peligro.

Draco suspiró para sus adentros. No era del todo una mala noticia, al menos había una oportunidad de que Ron se recuperara, pero no disponían de ese tiempo. Y la expresión de Harry, que había ido de la esperanza a la preocupación con el diagnóstico de Moira, señalaba que él también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Semanas o meses?

Los gnomos más ancianos se miraron entre ellos.

-Nosotros cuidaremos bien de él –dijo entonces Timbo-. Ronald el Rojo salvó al pequeño Robert y hoy ha luchado bravamente contra los Klargotts protegiendo nuestro poblado. Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Harry meneó la cabeza, angustiado.

-No puedo dejarlo aquí.

-Eres bienvenido, si deseas quedarte mientras el resto de tus compañeros prosigue con vuestro viaje.

Cuando comprendió que Harry lo estaba considerando, Draco intercambió una mirada alarmada con Dione. Sin Harry no tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

-No puedes hacer eso, Harry –dijo, intentando hablarle con suavidad-. Tenemos que continuar con la misión.

Harry reaccionó como si le hubiera propuesto algo horrible e ilegal.

-No podemos abandonarlo.

-No lo estamos abandonando, lo estamos dejando en manos de gente que lo puede curar.

-¡No! ¿Qué crees que pensará si se recupera y descubre que lo hemos dejado atrás?

-¿Qué crees tú que pensará si se recupera y descubre que todo el país está en manos de los Parásitos porque tú te quisiste quedar a hacerle compañía? Si tú estuvieras en su lugar, ¿qué querrías que hiciéramos?

-Ron lo entenderá, Harry –intervino Hagrid-. Piensa en Hugo y en Rose. Son tan buenos chicos…

-Sí, seguro que Ron lo que quiere es que hagas lo que sea por protegerlos de esa gente –dijo Draco-. No creo que le haga gracia que sus hijos acaben en manos de los Parásitos. Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie lo que se siente.

-Tienes que venir con nosotros, Harry –suplicó Betty.

Harry los miró a todos con los labios apretados y expresión malhumorada y después se fue de allí dando zancadas. Draco chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Odiaba verlo así, odiaba que tuviera que tomar esa decisión. Pero Harry debía entender que no les quedaba más remedio.

-No os preocupéis –dijo Luna-, hará lo que hay que hacer.

* * *

Harry se metió en su tienda, frustrado, enfadado y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Ver las cosas de Ron allí dentro no le ayudó a sentirse mejor. Ellos no podían entender lo que Ron había significado para él. No había tenido un solo amigo hasta encontrarlo a él. Todas las cosas que habían compartido juntos… Ron, como Hermione, era parte de él. La idea de no volver a bromear con él o de no escuchar cómo le decía zalamerías a Hermione para esquivar un sermón bastaba para que quisiera gritar de rabia. Y sólo de pensar en dejarlo atrás, cuando había sido malherido por su maldita culpa… ¿Y si moría, pese a los cuidados de los gnomos? ¿Y si tenía que decirle a Hermione que había abandonado a Ron y éste había muerto entre extraños?

Quería quedarse con él, estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara, pero las palabras de Draco y de Hagrid le acosaban también, haciéndole sentirse entre la espada y la pared. Por supuesto que quería detener a los Parásitos. Los odiaba tanto como podía odiarlos Draco. Pero abandonar a un amigo sonaba como el peor de los pecados.

-Harry…

Era Draco, y Harry también sintió emociones contradictorias al verlo. Parte de él lo odiaba en ese momento porque quería obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Hemos decidido salir esta tarde. No podemos darle a los Parásitos más ventaja. –Harry sólo pudo apartar la mirada y reprimir los reproches injustos que quería dedicarle. Pero cuando Draco siguió hablando su voz sonaba más cansada que retadora y Harry se giró para mirarlo de nuevo-. Ron no va a agradecerte que te quedes aquí y abandones la misión, Harry. Nadie va a agradecértelo porque no está bien. Ya sé que dejarlo aquí es duro, pero es lo que debes hacer.

-Lo sé –reconoció al fin, de muy mala gana-. Lo sé, ¿vale? Pero tú no lo entiendes. Ha sido culpa mía… Ha acabado así por salvarme la vida… ¿Para eso tenía que venir? ¿Para morir por mí?

-¿No es un poco pronto para enterrarlo? Moira ha dicho que tiene posibilidades de ponerse bien. Y además, no ha sido culpa tuya. Pero si no nos acompañas y fallamos porque te necesitamos y no estabas, entonces sí que será culpa tuya.

Harry suspiró con desaliento.

-¿Y si les vuelven a atacar? Los Klargotts podrían volver para vengarse. ¿Cómo van los gnomos a protegerlo?

-¿Por qué no vienes y lo ves tú mismo?

Intrigado a su pesar, Harry salió de la tienda con Draco y vio que unos metros más lejos Hagrid y Luna estaban construyendo una pequeña cabaña con ayuda de unos cuantos hechizos. Al acercarse, vio que Ron ya estaba dentro, tumbado sobre una manta.

-Sé que queréis ayudar, pero los Klargotts atravesaron nuestras defensas como si nada –dijo Harry-. No creo que esta cabaña pueda detenerlos.

-Puede, si la protegemos con un Fidelius.

-Y un hechizo contra el fuego, por si acaso –añadió Luna-. Ron estará seguro aquí dentro.

Harry se quedó en silencio mientras observaba cómo construían la cabaña. Seguía sin saber qué hacer. O mejor dicho, seguía sin reunir ánimos suficientes para hacer lo que debía hacer.

-Mago Harry Potter… -Harry miró hacia sus pies y vio a Moira la curandera-. Somos seres pacíficos y normalmente preferimos escondernos antes que huir, pero no estamos tampoco indefensos. Con la ayuda de vuestro hechizo, nada podrá herir al mago Ronald el Rojo.

Estaban intentando ponérselo fácil. Harry observó a Ron por el hueco de la ventana, consciente de todo el pasado entre ellos, y después se giró hacia los demás, que esperaban su decisión con expresión más o menos comprensiva.

-Está bien, nos iremos esta tarde –dijo, sintiéndose miserablemente sólo por decir esas palabras.

El alivio de los demás fue evidente y Luna fue a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de continuar levantando la cabaña. Draco le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Cuando regresemos lo encontraremos en perfecto estado, ya lo verás. Ron es duro de pelar y esa curandera sabe lo que se hace, te lo aseguro.

Harry asintió, pero no tenía el corazón en ello. Sólo sabía que si Ron moría, jamás se lo perdonaría.

* * *

Cuando llegó el momento de ponerse de nuevo en marcha, Draco no podía decir que el ambiente fuera muy positivo. Harry estaba silencioso y con expresión atormentada, Dione estaba de mal humor porque su herida aún le molestaba un poco a pesar de que la habían sanado ya y a nadie se le escapaba el hecho de que iban a atravesar el territorio de los Klargotts. Iban a tener que caminar con mil ojos y ni siquiera tenían muy claro cómo proteger el campamento por las noches. Luna decía que conocía un par de hechizos más de protección que aún no habían probado, pero no tenían la seguridad de que fueran a ser más efectivos con los Klargotts de lo que habían sido los de siempre.

Draco trató de concentrarse en el lado bueno de todo aquello. Ron se recuperaría, seguramente. El terreno en el que se movían, aunque fuera peligroso, era agradable y con caza abundante. Y aunque aún le dolían las costillas por el golpe que se había dado durante la pelea, el recuerdo del paso de Malinai estaba reciente y seguía saboreando los colores y el aire fresco que le rodeaban.

-No me imaginaba que Ávalon fuera un lugar tan peligroso –comentó Betty, desanimada-. Pensaba que sobre todo íbamos a encontrar hadas, unicornios y cosas así.

Draco intentó disimular su incredulidad.

-No creo que haya ninguna parte del mundo mágico que sea pacífica y segura.

-Pues debería –gruñó Harry.

-Seguro que encontramos más unicornios antes de que acabemos la misión –dijo Hagrid.

No parecía haberlos en esas tierras. Draco pensó con humor negro que quizás los Klargotts se los habían comido. Pero éstos tampoco parecían andar por allí cerca. Los gnomos les habían contado que solían moverse en grupos de veinte o treinta individuos, crías incluidas; si se habían librado del grupo de aquella mañana, quizás no hubiera ninguno más en aquella zona. Dione encontraba de vez en cuando rastros de Klargotts, pero no eran recientes.

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse por el horizonte, detuvieron la marcha y empezaron a montar el campamento. Lo primero que hicieron fue levantar nuevas protecciones, usando los hechizos de Luna, y hasta prepararon algunas trampas mágicas. Después montaron las tiendas, que habían resistido al ataque gracias a los Aguamenti y a los hechizos ignífugos, añadidos en el proceso de fabricación. Entonces Draco y Luna se subieron en sus escobas y salieron volando en direcciones opuestas. Una vez estaba a quizás cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, Draco descendió y encendió una pequeña hoguera. Luna estaría haciendo lo mismo. Si había Klargotts por ahí podían confundirse y acercarse a una de las que hacían de señuelo.

Draco regresó rápidamente con los demás y Luna llegó poco después. Sólo entonces encendieron allí una hoguera en la que cocinar la carne de la cena. Harry estaba preparando unas brasas y Draco se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a ayudarlo con los chuletones de ciervo y hacerle compañía. Le había dejado a su aire toda la tarde, pensando que le vendría bien para digerir lo de Ron, temiendo también que en su propio afán por animarlo sus sentimientos quedaran al descubierto, pero no había sido fácil, nada fácil. Por mucho que aún tuviera un leve gusto a traición, por mucho que Harry no le correspondiera, él sentía igualmente un poderoso impulso de cuidar de él, de animarlo. Podía darle eso, al menos, aunque no se le permitiera nada más.

-Ojalá mi hija hubiera añadido un elfo doméstico a su profecía. Nuestros menús mejorarían mucho si Patis estuviera aquí. –Harry chasqueó la lengua, tratando de sonar reprobador aunque Draco podía ver que le había hecho gracia-. Oye, la comida es muy importante. Sun Tzu dice…

-No te quejes, no estamos comiendo tan mal. Ya me habría gustado a mí…

Pero se detuvo y Draco lo miró con atención.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. –Harry colocó la plancha de hierro sobre las brasas-. Pásame la carne.

Draco lo hizo, suponiendo que Harry había estado a punto de decir que habían tenido menos comida durante la guerra, cuando él y sus amigos huían de Voldemort. Seguramente no quería hablar de ello porque le recordaba a Ron.

-Espero que ellos también lo estén pasando mal. Los graphornks son bestias repugnantes y agresivas, ojalá que ya se hayan comido unos cuantos dedos de esos desgraciados.

-Hagrid dice que es muy difícil enfrentarse a ellos, muchos hechizos les rebotan –dijo, mientras terminaba de cubrir la plancha con la carne.

-¿También el Diffindo?

-Puede que ese funcione. Pero con un poco de suerte, podremos poner a Excalibur a salvo sin tener que encontrarnos con ellos.

Draco echó un poco de sal sobre los filetes.

-No quieres que luchemos.

-¿Tú sí?

-No –admitió Draco-. Pero si los derrotamos, serán veintitantos Parásitos menos de los que preocuparnos más tarde.

-Pues yo espero encontrármelos en otro momento, no ahora. Dione apenas tiene protección contra la magia y Betty no sabría reaccionar.

A Harry no le faltaba razón, pero Draco se encogió de hombros. Por muchos planes que hicieran, probablemente no podrían elegir, no sobre eso; el destino dictaminaría si tendrían que enfrentarse a esos desgraciados.

-No sé, creo que las ganas que tengo de comer tarta de tres chocolates podría darme una fuerza sobrehumana, pero bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y Draco se sintió victorioso.

* * *

Aquella noche, Harry no pudo dormir. Su preocupación ante un nuevo ataque de los Klargotts y ante lo sucedido con Ron le había dejado incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Encontrarse solo en la tienda también había influido. Pero fuera por lo que fuera, la noche transcurrió sin el menor incidente.

Por la mañana se encontraba reventado y el hecho de no poder tomarse ni un café no ayudaba demasiado. Habría matado por uno. Pero al menos le quedaba el alivio de haber pasado una noche sin Klargotts. Sólo cabía esperar la misma suerte durante el resto de la travesía por el territorio de esas criaturas.

-Tienes cara de no haber dormido nada –dijo Luna, mientras desayunaban.

Draco intervino con el ceño fruncido antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

-Harry, hacemos las guardias por algo.

-No es eso –replicó a la defensiva-. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Hay cosas de Ron en la tienda? –intervino Betty.

-Sí. –Le había dejado en la cabaña su mochila, su varita y su escoba, por si las necesitaba cuando despertara, pero quedaban algunos trastos suyos por ahí.

-He estado pensando que cuando pasen unos días, puedo intentar ver si averiguo algo sobre él. Ahora no vale la pena, porque no creo que esté consciente, pero igual dentro de una semana ya puedo ver algo.

A Harry no se le había ocurrido usar los poderes de Betty para eso y se llevó una alegría, aunque al momento recordó los inconvenientes.

-¿No es peligroso para ti? Dijiste que resultaba doloroso.

-Bueno, no es algo que me apetezca hacer cada día, pero… Puedo hacerlo de vez en cuando. Yo también quiero saber qué tal le va.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro, lo digo en serio.

Harry sonrió con agradecimiento. Si tenía noticias de Ron, aunque fuera ocasionalmente, no se sentiría tan mal por haberlo dejado atrás.

-Muchas gracias –dijo, intercambiando una mirada con los demás-. Será genial saber cómo está.

Siempre y cuando, claro está, las noticias fueran buenas. Pero debía mantener la esperanza, la otra posibilidad era demasiado espantosa.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, levantaron el campamento y se pusieron en marcha. Harry se sentía un poco mejor, ahora que había comido y había descubierto que podría saber si Ron estaba mejorando o no. Ahora sólo debían esperar un poco de suerte y confiar en que conseguirían esquivar a los Klargotts en los próximos días.


	38. El regreso de los Sutherland

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 38 **El regreso de los Sutherland**

Minerva observó a los profesores reunidos en su despacho. Estaban los cuatro jefes de Casa. Filius era el único que sabía el propósito de aquella reunión y parecía tranquilo, confiado en que todo iría bien. Neville y Carlota se mostraban curiosos y Blaise tenía una expresión hermética en su rostro, para variar. Estaba un poco preocupada por él; no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde lo de su madre. Tendría que hablar con él cuando tuviera un momento. El otro participante en aquella reunión era Teddy; aunque a él no le había contado nada, el joven psicomago sin duda sospechaba por qué los había reunido.

-He estado hablando con la señora Sutherland, la madre de Urien y Penelope –les dijo, en tono mesurado-. Desea que los niños vuelvan a Hogwarts.

Neville y Teddy parecieron complacidos con la noticia. Carlota, sin embargo, había fruncido el ceño con preocupación y Blaise, obviamente, pensaba que aquello era un error.

-¿Crees que es buena idea, Minerva? –preguntó Carlota-. Me preocupa que puedan salir malparados.

-No me hago responsable de lo que hagan los alumnos de Slytherin –dijo Blaise fríamente.

-Pues deberías, considerando que eres su Jefe de Casa. Urien y Penelope no tienen la culpa de lo que hizo su madre. No hay razón para que no puedan estar aquí, recibiendo la educación que merecen. Nunca hemos cerrado las puertas a los hijos de los mortífagos y no las cerraremos a los hijos de los Parásitos.

-Y todos recordamos cómo trataban a los hijos de los mortífagos, ¿verdad? –replicó Blaise.

-Por eso esta vez podemos hacerlo mejor. –Había esperado aquel golpe bajo, así que no permitió que la afectara. No habían estado a la altura con los hijos de los mortífagos, desde luego, pero debían y podían aprender de sus errores-. Quiero que habléis con los prefectos y les dejéis claro que Urien y Penelope no son Parásitos y no simpatizan con su ideología. No hay razón para meterse con ellos. Sé que no podemos evitar que haya algún roce, ellos también lo saben, pero quiero que estéis atentos, que atajéis esa clase de conducta y que les pidáis a los prefectos que os mantengan informados.

Carlota asintió, pero Blaise aún se mostraba disgustado. Minerva le dirigió una mirada dura para que comprendiera que hablaba en serio

-Los dos son buenos chicos –dijo Neville, haciendo que Teddy asintiera-. Se merecen poder continuar sus estudios tranquilamente. Los dos tienen compañeros que han estado preguntando por ellos y escribiéndoles cartas, eso ya es un buen principio.

-Si crees que es seguro… -dijo Carlota-. ¿Cuándo vendrán?

-Mañana por la tarde –contestó Minerva-. Como es viernes tendrán todo el fin de semana para acostumbrarse a estar de vuelta y para ponerse un poco al día. Yo anunciaré su llegada hoy en la cena.

-Imagino que los dos estarán bastante preocupados –dijo Teddy-. Sé que a Urien no le hacía gracia la idea de dejar a su madre sola.

-No. Pero tiene quince años. Su obligación y su derecho es estudiar y formarse. Urien ha cargado con demasiada responsabilidad en esa familia y ahora tiene que pensar en sí mismo. Su madre está de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Era probablemente la única decisión sensata que aquella mujer había tomado en su vida. Eso y rescatar a Albus y Scorpius. A Minerva le daba algo de pena, pero compadecía más a sus hijos, que estaban sufriendo por las decisiones de su madre. Ahora tenían que ayudarlos en todo lo posible. Teddy continuaría sus charlas con ellos y ella se preocuparía de que recibieran unas clases de apoyo para alcanzar a los demás, si las necesitaban. Y si algún alumno se atrevía a hacerles la vida imposible… Bueno, tendrían que responder ante ella.

* * *

Cuando Scorpius escuchó la noticia, sentado a la mesa de los Gryffindor, se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Urien no me había dicho nada! –exclamó Amal, encantado-. ¿Y a ti?

-Tampoco –contestó Albus.

-¿A que es genial? Me alegro un montón de que venga. No tiene por qué esconderse.

Scorpius forzó una sonrisa, aunque se encontraba confundido y, por lo que podía ver en las caras de la gente de Slytherin, muchos no habían recibido con agrado la noticia. La directora podía decir lo que quisiera, pero Urien y su hermana no lo iban a tener fácil.

-No deberían venir aquí –dijo un chico de sexto-. No los queremos en el colegio.

-Habla por ti –replicó Amal, molesto-. Yo sí quiero que vengan. Urien y su hermana no han hecho nada malo.

-Eso, y lo mínimo es que puedan contar con la lealtad de los Gryffindor –dijo Rose.

-Ya sé que esos dos no son parte de los Parásitos –dijo el chico de sexto-. Pero ¿cómo sabemos que no sabían en qué andaba metida su madre?

-¡Porque no lo sabían! –exclamó Amal-. Tú no le viste cuando secuestraron a Albus y a Scorpius, ¿verdad? Estaba hecho polvo.

-¿Tanto como para traicionar a su madre? Si hubieran sabido que ella estaba implicada, tampoco habrían dicho nada.

-Bueno, yo fui al que secuestraron y te digo que Urien no sabía nada –dijo Albus, uniéndose a la discusión.

Jonah Broadmoor hizo lo mismo.

-Mis dos abuelos murieron en Windfield y yo también te digo que ese chaval es un trozo de pan. Yo lo aviso: si pillo a alguien metiéndose con él también se las verá conmigo.

Scorpius sabía que Broadmoor y Albus nunca habían congeniado demasiado, pero en ese momento Albus le dirigió al chico una mirada de aprobación. El resto de compañeros de Urien, los de su curso, prometieron también defenderlo. Scorpius estaba seguro de que no se hablaba de otra cosa en el Gran Comedor. Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Morrigan le preguntó su opinión con una mueca y él se encogió de hombros con resignación. No pensaba ir atacándolo por los pasillos, desde luego. Tenía claro que Urien era inocente. Pero no se sentía entusiasmado como Albus. Ver a Urien le haría pensar en su madre y quizás eso le haría pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante los dos días y pico que habían estado secuestrados.

Cuando terminó la cena, Scorpius volvió rápidamente con sus compañeros de Slytherin, deseoso de oír lo que tenían que decir al respecto. No le extrañó ver que estaban tan soliviantados cómo parecían.

-Tienen mucha cara, volviendo a Hogwarts –dijo Hector.

-McGonagall se ha vuelto loca –dijo Damon-. ¿Cómo se les ocurre meter a esos dos Parásitos en el colegio?

-¿La niña es de los Parásitos? –replicó Britney, sarcástica-. ¿Con once años?

-Mira, no empieces –dijo Damon, frunciendo el ceño-. Ya sé que no son de los Parásitos, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que no van a estar informando a su madre de todo lo que pasa en el colegio? Y ella se lo dirá a sus jefes.

-Su madre está trabajando para los aurores, Damon –dijo Morrigan-. Si ella fuera aún de los Parásitos, ¿por qué habría liberado a mi primo y a Albus?

La conversación duró hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común, porque entonces apareció Zabini y llamó a todos los alumnos, quienes se reunieron a su alrededor. Scorpius supuso que iba a hablarles de Urien y no se equivocaba.

-La directora quiere que les comunique que se toma un interés personal en la seguridad de los hermanos Sutherland –dijo, con evidente desagrado-. Por lo tanto les recomiendo que eviten cualquier tipo de represalias, especialmente si no pueden tener la certeza de que no va a haber consecuencias para ustedes y para Slytherin. También les recuerdo que cualquier cosa que digan cerca del señor y la señorita Sutherland podría llegar a oídos no deseados. Tengan mucho cuidado.

Zabini hizo luego un aparte con los prefectos y les dijo que vigilaran que nadie hiciera nada demasiado estúpido. A Scorpius no le cupo duda de que Zabini iba a ser muy tolerantes con insultos velados y jugarretas anónimas. La idea le disgustó. Probablemente habría reaccionado con más indiferencia si se hubiera tratado de otro alumno, alguien con quien no tuviera relación. Pero Urien era amigo suyo, más o menos. Puede que se sintiera un poco raro ante la perspectiva de verlo, pero no deseaba que fuera acosado por todo el colegio. No merecía pasar por lo que él había pasado sus dos primeros años en Hogwarts. Por no hablar de que si Urien se metía en líos, Albus y Amal también se verían implicados, porque era imposible que no saltaran a defenderlo. Y él no quería que Albus tuviera problemas.

Cuando Zabini terminó aquella reunión, Scorpius y Britney se reunieron con sus amigos. A Morrigan le faltó tiempo para preguntarles qué les había dicho Zabini y Scorpius contestó que quería que vigilaran a los demás.

-No le gusta nada que vengan –dijo Britney, con desaprobación-. Cree que va a informar a los Parásitos a través de su madre de todo lo que pase en el colegio.

-Os lo dije –exclamó Damon, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Scorpius suspiró. Como si no tuvieran todos bastantes complicaciones.

* * *

Blaise estaba convencido de que McGonagall nunca había cometido un error mayor que aquel. De los pocos alumnos de Hogwarts con parientes cercanos entre los Parásitos, los Sutherland eran el caso más peligroso. No tenían prácticamente a nadie, a excepción de su abuela. ¿Y si los Parásitos se ponían en contacto con Urien y le prometían que perdonarían la traición de su madre y la liberarían si él les ayudaba a hacer caer Hogwarts? Podía hacer un daño terrible y era increíble que McGonagall no lo viera.

Estaba furioso, pero al doblar la esquina del pasillo y salir al vestíbulo, se quedó paralizado y toda su furia se desvaneció, sustituida por el terror.

Su madre le observaba, a sólo unos metros de distancia.

Blaise jadeó, aún sin voz, mientras daba un paso atrás. En ese momento dos alumnos de Hufflepuff pasaron por delante de ella como si no la vieran y un segundo después, la visión desapareció. Blaise seguía paralizado. La primera vez, en el mercadillo, se había convencido de que se lo había imaginado. Había habido una segunda vez, también por los pasillos, en la que había conseguido creer que a quien había visto era a Winnie Jordan, aunque sólo se parecía a su madre en que ambas eran mujeres negras. Pero esta vez no había confusión posible. Sabía lo que había visto.

Pero, ¿cómo podía ser? Su madre había sido ejecutada en Argentina, no había manera de que ahora apareciera en Hogwarts. En el sitio en el que había muerto, sí, quizás, pero no a miles de kilómetros de distancia, eso no funcionaba así.

Blaise se dio cuenta de que unas Gryffindor se lo habían quedado mirando y recompuso el semblante como pudo mientras se daba fuerzas a sí mismo. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero no debía dejarse afectar por aquello. Seguramente había una explicación lógica para aquellas supuestas apariciones. Quizás sólo se estaba sugestionando.

Después de respirar hondo un par de veces siguió su camino. Pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos, de vez en cuando, miraran ansiosamente a su alrededor.

* * *

Todo el colegio estaba pendiente de la llegada de Urien y Penelope, y Albus tenía la impresión de que a la hora de cenar, no había alumno de Hogwarts que no estuviera mirando hacia la puerta –con la excepción de Mei, quizás-. Pero no llegaron hasta después de la cena, cuando todos estaban ya en sus Salas Comunes. Neville entró con los dos hermanos en la Torre de Gryffindor y por un momento, todos se quedaron callados, observándoles. Amal fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Eh, Urien –exclamó, sonriendo, yendo hacia él y dándole una palmadita en la espalda-. Me alegro de verte, hombre.

Albus ya le había seguido, y también Rose, y Dora y otros alumnos de su curso. Penelope también estaba siendo bien recibida por algunos de sus amigos. Los dos hermanos parecían nerviosos e incómodos y Albus se apiadó de ellos, comprendiendo que no debía ser nada fácil. Algo sabía de eso, ¿no? Volver a Hogwarts después del incidente entre James y Scorpius había requerido valor, y no sabía si habría sido capaz de hacerlo si Scorpius no se hubiera recuperado del todo. Urien y Penelope se estaban enfrentando a algo aún más duro.

-Son inocentes y son Gryffindors –les recordó Neville a todos-. Espero que lo tengáis presente.

Cuando Neville se marchó, Urien pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hermana y lanzó una mirada desafiante al resto de los alumnos, pero Albus no dio tiempo a que hubiera ninguna clase de reto.

-Eh, vamos a ver si ya han puesto tu cama en el dormitorio. Cuando hemos venido de cenar no estaba aún.

Las amigas de Penelope querían hablar con ella también y Urien la dejó marchar con un instante de vacilación. Luego les siguió al dormitorio, donde, efectivamente, de pronto volvía a haber de nuevo una cama más. El baúl de Urien estaba allí también, a los pies de la cama, y éste empezó a desempacar sus cosas mientras ellos le contaban las novedades, aunque ya estaba al corriente de muchas cosas gracias a las cartas. No dijo gran cosa hasta que terminó y se sentó también en la cama.

-Yo no quería venir. Sé que un montón de gente nos odia ahora a mi hermana y a mí. No me importa lo que me hagan, pero como alguien le toque a Penny un solo pelo de la cabeza…

-McGonagall ha estado metiéndoles miedo durante la cena –le aseguró Amal.

-Sí, y Neville ha estado hablando con los prefectos –añadió Albus-. Quiere que vigilemos lo que pasa y se lo digamos, si alguien se mete con vosotros.

-Además, vosotros no tenéis la culpa de que vuestra madre… Ya sabes -dijo Rose.

-No quiero hablar de ella –replicó él, con brusquedad.

Albus se dio cuenta de que Urien estaba casi tan cerrado como cuando había llegado a Hogwarts por primera vez. No quería ni imaginar lo que debía de estar sintiendo, pero sí recordaba lo incómodo que se sentía Scorpius hablando del papel de su familia durante la guerra. O lo incómodo que se sentía él cuando le hablaban de lo de James.

-Nosotros nos alegramos de que hayáis vuelto –le dijo entonces, intentando suavizar las cosas-. Te echábamos de menos.

Pero sabía que no todo el mundo pensaba como él y aunque las cosas en Gryffindor transcurrieron con bastante normalidad, al día siguiente Urien y su hermana fueron recibidos en el Gran Comedor con bastantes miradas hostiles, especialmente entre los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin. Ni siquiera Scorpius parecía realmente contento de ver a Urien, era como si quisiera mantener las distancias con él. Sólo Britney, que tantas veces se había sentado con Urien, fue un poco más cálida en su bienvenida.

Por primera vez desde el secuestro, Scorpius y él no se sentaron en la misma mesa. Albus quería permanecer cerca de Urien unos días, hasta que pasara lo peor y la gente se acostumbrara a tener allí de nuevo a los Sutherland. Pero en cuanto pudo aprovechó para llevarse a Scorpius aparte y preguntarle qué tal estaba. Scorpius apartó la vista un momento y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Es que a ti no te recuerda a lo que pasó?

-¿A ti sí? –preguntó, un poco desalentado.

-No es como lo de tu hermano. Pero… le veo y me acuerdo de que su madre era uno de ellos. Y aunque nos salvó, no dijo nada cuando lo de Windfield. Dejó que mataran a toda esa gente. A mi madre y a mi abuelo.

-Pero esa fue su madre, Scorpius, tú lo has dicho. No él.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé –dijo con impaciencia-. Sé que Urien y su hermana no tienen nada que ver con eso. No puedo evitarlo, ¿vale? No hace ni dos meses que nos secuestraron y nos hicieron todo lo que nos hicieron y no sé, ¿es mucho pedir un poco de tiempo para superarlo? Me alegra que a ti no te afecte, pero…

Albus lo interrumpió con incredulidad.

-¿Que no me afecta? ¿Lo dices porque casi todas las noches me despierto un par de veces para comprobar en el Mapa del Merodeador que estás sano y salvo en tu cuarto? ¿O por las pesadillas? Pero Urien es mi amigo, Scorpius. Es un colega. Cuando lo veo no me acuerdo de los Parásitos, me acuerdo de cosas que hemos hecho juntos.

Scorpius parecía ahora sorprendido y preocupado.

-¿Todavía haces eso con el Mapa? -Albus se sintió súbitamente avergonzado y ahora fue él quien apartó la vista. Por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros. Sabía que era una idiotez y que nadie iba a ir a secuestrar a Scorpius en su dormitorio en las mazmorras, pero no podía evitarlo. En la penumbra de la noche se acordaba de la celda, del terror de comprobar que la vida de Scorpius se iba apagando y no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo-. No me lo habías dicho.

-No quería que pensaras que te estaba espiando.

-No pienso eso.

-No tiene sentido, lo sé.

-Tampoco tiene sentido que me entren los sudores fríos de ver una puta chimenea. –Scorpius suspiró y se acercó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Albus le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos un momento-. Esta guerra es una mierda.

Albus soltó una risa poco divertida.

-Eso es quedarse corto.

Scorpius le acarició el pelo de la nuca, todavía abrazado a él.

-Urien también es amigo mío. Pero creo que necesito más tiempo, ¿entiendes?

Y Albus asintió, porque apreciaba a Urien y quería que tuviera una estancia tranquila y todo lo feliz posible en Hogwarts, pero Scorpius era Scorpius y le importaba muchísimo más.

-Claro. –Albus le besó en la mejilla-. Son demasiadas cosas.

-Sí -Suspiró de nuevo-. Sí que lo son.

* * *

Cassandra se preguntó si Trelawney no se daba cuenta de su ridículo aspecto. La ropa que llevaba le caía como un saco, sus gafas de culo de vaso eran espantosas y su cabello parecía un arbusto gris y seco. Su carácter nervioso y necio no ayudaba en nada. Cassandra sólo había sentido un vago desprecio desde lejos por ella, pero ahora que tenía que recibir sus clases especiales aquella mujer la ponía tan nerviosa que a veces se imaginaba a sí misma estrellándole una de sus bolas de cristal en la cabeza. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantarlo.

Hasta el momento Trelawney le había indicado cómo leer las hojas de té y cómo interpretar los sueños. Con el primer método no había habido ningún resultado y últimamente sus sueños iban acerca de su padre en Ávalon, así que no necesitaba ningún experto para saber que estaba preocupada por él. En su tercera clase juntas, Trelawney le estaba explicando cómo ver el futuro en una bola de cristal. Hasta donde Cassandra había podido deducir, casi todos los medios de adivinación consistían en dejar la mente en blanco y esperar a tener suerte.

Pero considerando que sus visiones del futuro podían ser útiles, como lo había sido la que había tenido sobre los Parásitos, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo en serio. Cuando la profesora terminó su estúpida explicación, Cassandra fijó la vista en la bola y trató de dejar la mente en blanco. Una visión, una visión… No le importaría nada saber cómo estaba su padre.

De pronto, un fuerte ruido de alas la sobresaltó y la hizo girarse para ver qué era, convencida de que iba a encontrarse con un ave enorme en el aula. Para su sorpresa, no había nada.

-¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Has notado algo?

-Creo que he oído… como si hubiera algún pájaro muy grande revoloteando por aquí.

Sus enormes ojos se abrieron con deleite tras sus gafas.

-Oh, tiene que ser un presagio… Eres sensible a la bola…

-Pero no he visto nada allí, sólo…

-El ojo interior se manifiesta de muchas maneras. Volvamos a intentarlo, venga.

Cassandra obedeció, pero al cabo de un buen rato sin resultados se cansó de intentarlo. Quizás no había sido un presagio, sino un eco extraño o algún fantasma o incluso Peeves, pasando por la clase. Aunque aún no era la hora, le dijo a Trelawney que le dolía la cabeza y se marchó un poco antes. No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esa mujer cuando aún le quedaban tantos deberes por terminar.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca vio que su hermano estaba allí, sentado en una mesa con Albus, Sharper y Urien Sutherland. Cassandra frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Por qué andaba siempre con los Gryffindor? ¿Y por qué se juntaba con Sutherland? ¿No tenía miedo de que fuera un espía o algo así? Su intención era pasar de largo, pero Scorpius le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-¿Qué? –dijo en voz baja.

-¿Vienes de la clase de Trelawney? –le preguntó, también en voz baja.

-Sí.

-¿Has visto algo?

-No. No te preocupes, si tengo alguna visión sobre ellos te lo diré.

Era raro el día que Scorpius, los Potter, los Weasley o los Scamander no le hicieran esa pregunta. Pero no tenía nada que ofrecerles, y a veces pensaba que no iba a emitir más profecías, que había sido cosa de una sola vez, conseguida gracias a la magia que se había invocado durante la ceremonia.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, los Parásitos volvieron a actuar e hicieron desaparecer a dos tipos que habían salido a pescar de madrugada. Aunque no los conocía de nada, Scorpius se puso muy nervioso cuando se enteró. Sabía perfectamente cómo se estarían sintiendo y todo lo que iban a hacerles. Sabía lo que sentirían cuando les robaran la magia, como si les estuvieran desgarrando el alma. No podía dejar de pensar en ello y pasó toda la noche sin dormir, sumido en terribles y fragmentados recuerdos.

-Necesitas ir a la enfermería y que madam Midgen te dé algo, Scorp –dijo Morrigan a la mañana siguiente.

-No necesito ir a la enfermería.

Pero sólo pudo mantener esa actitud hasta el desayuno, porque en cuanto Teddy le puso la vista encima se acercó a hablar con él y un momento después lo mandó a la enfermería. Albus se ofreció a acompañarle, preocupado, pero Ted le dijo que ya se ocuparía él y que desayunara tranquilo. Scorpius siguió a su primo sintiéndose bastante humillado, pues todos en el Gran Comedor habían visto lo que había pasado. Iban a acabar pensando que estaba loco o algo por el estilo.

-Scorpius, sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza –dijo Teddy, de camino a la enfermería-. Lo que os pasó, tu padre en Ávalon… Pero por eso mismo tienes que aceptar la ayuda que tienes a tu alcance. Habla conmigo, trata de tener un poco de esperanza en que todo va a salir bien.

-Diles eso a los que han secuestrado. A ellos no va a rescatarles nadie.

-No, seguramente, no, por desgracia. Pero no puedo hacer nada por ellos y sí puedo hacer algo por ti.

-¿Como qué?

-De momento, conseguir que te tranquilices un poco.

En la enfermería, Ted habló con Midgen y esta le dio una cucharada de poción que estaba milagrosamente buena, sabía a manzana de caramelo. Unos minutos más tarde, mientras descansaba tumbado en una cama por orden de Ted, notó cómo empezaba a hacer efecto y el dolor de su pecho y sus palpitaciones se hacían más suaves y soportables.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir un rato? Hablaré con tus profesores si quieres.

No le habría venido mal, pero prefería regresar con Albus, que estaría preocupado. Además, si se quedaba, la cosa aún parecería más seria de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, mientras que volver a clase era un signo de normalidad.

-No, quiero volver a clase.

-¿Seguro? –Scorpius asintió, ya de pie-. Bien, pero quiero que esta noche después de cenar vengas para tomarte otra dosis. No, no pongas esa cara. Y no me hagas escribir a tu abuela.

Scorpius comprendió que no le quedaba opción y prometió hacerle caso. Como se había saltado el desayuno, Teddy le consiguió una jarra de zumo de calabaza y un sándwich de jamón y después de comérselo, se dirigió a su clase, donde Albus le recibió con bastante alivio.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy mejor.

No se encontraba tan atontado como temía, quizás porque había estado realmente alterado cuando se la había tomado. Tratando de olvidarse de ello, se concentró en las explicaciones de Pinetree, que les estaba apretando cada vez más de cara a los exámenes, para los que sólo faltaban tres meses. Pero luego su mirada vagó hacia Urien, sentado con Amal. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿En el papel que habría tenido su madre en otros secuestros? Urien se giró de pronto hacia él, como si hubiera notado algo, y le dirigió una mirada difícil de desentrañar antes de volver a lo suyo. Scorpius apartó la vista también y trató de no volverlo a mirar el resto de la clase.

Después de la segunda clase de Criaturas con los Hufflepuff, Scorpius se dirigió al castillo para almorzar, pero se encontró con Urien, quien al parecer había estado esperándole.

-Quiero hablar contigo –pidió.

-Scorpius no va a irse contigo a solas a ninguna parte, Sutherland –dijo Damon-. A saber dónde acabaría.

Urien le ignoró olímpicamente, sólo siguió mirando a Scorpius en espera de su respuesta. Y Scorpius supo que iba a tener que acceder. De alguna manera, Albus y él siempre habían sido protectores con él, Scorpius se sentía un poco responsable de él como le sucedía con Diana. Así que hizo caso omiso de la exclamación de protesta de Damon y se alejó unos metros con Urien, medio ocultos bajo una de las escaleras de piedra.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres pegarme? – preguntó Urien a bocajarro.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, convencido de que le había entendido mal.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? Porque si necesitas darme un puñetazo puedes dármelo, pero deja de mirarme como si yo fuera un asesino. O un Parásito. No soy ninguna de las dos cosas.

-No quiero pegarte –dijo Scorpius, un poco ofendido-. Y ya sé que tú no has hecho nada malo.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Somos amigos, Scorpius. Te debo mi vida. Y tú sabes lo que es que te culpen por lo que ha hecho uno de tus padres.

-Sí, ya lo sé –dijo, bajando la vista.

Los dos se quedaron callados unos segundos.

-¿Quieres que haga un Juramento Inquebrantable? –dijo Urien, haciendo que Scorpius levantara la mirada hacia él con sorpresa-. Puedo jurar que jamás os haré daño a Albus y a ti o a vuestras familias.

-¿Harías eso? –preguntó impresionado.

-Si es lo que hace falta para seguir siendo amigos… ¿O quieres que tome veritaserum y jure que no sabía nada de lo que estaba haciendo mi madre, y que odio a los Parásitos tanto como cualquiera?

Scorpius tuvo que suspirar, aquello era demasiado absurdo.

-No, claro que no.

-Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer? –insistió.

-Urien, el problema no eres tú, ¿entiendes? No puedo parar de pensar en lo que le estarán haciendo esa gente. O en lo que nos hicieron a Albus y a mí.

-Yo tampoco –replicó Urien, como si fuera un punto importante que Scorpius se negaba a entender-. ¿Crees que no le he preguntado a mi madre si sabía lo de Windfield? ¿Crees que no le he preguntado a quién le robó la magia? ¿Crees que no estoy enfadado con ella? No puedo no quererla, es mi madre, y no quiero que le pase nada, pero estoy furioso con ella por lo que hizo. Quiero que atrapen a todos los Parásitos y los encierren para siempre. ¿No piensas que ahora podrían intentar vengarse de ella capturándonos a mi hermana y a mí? ¿Por qué te crees que nos ha mandado a Hogwarts? Cree que aquí estaremos más seguros que en casa.

A Scorpius no se le había pasado por la cabeza que los Parásitos pudieran querer ir tras los hermanos Sutherland, pero al escucharlo supo que tenía todo el sentido del mundo y notó cómo nacía en su interior cierto sentimiento de solidaridad hacia Urien, como si de pronto no fuera sólo su cabeza la que comprendía que estaban en el mismo bando, sino también sus tripas.

-¿Han intentado haceros algo?

-No. De momento. Pero sabes que puede pasar. No creo que a los Parásitos les haya gustado lo que hizo mi madre ni que esté ahora colaborando con los aurores.

No, desde luego, eran bastante rencorosos.

-Son unos desgraciados. -Urien asintió y se lo quedó mirando, expectante. Scorpius comprendió que sería injusto no arreglar aquello cuando notaba que algo había cambiado, que Urien era Urien de nuevo y no el hijo de una integrante de los Parásitos. Entonces le tendió la mano-. Tienes razón, olvidemos que esto ha pasado.

Urien se la estrechó con evidente alivio.

-No te preocupes. –Y luego su mirada se volvió más seria y también un poco tímida-. Te entiendo, ¿sabes? Cuando te hacen algo… que no deberían haberte hecho y no puedes dejar de obsesionarte por eso. Sé lo que es.

La mención al tema sorprendió a Scorpius, pero también le hizo comprender que eso también era cierto.

-No puedo parar de recordarlo–dijo, y de pronto su voz no sonaba nada firme.

-Creo que siempre estará ahí… pero que se puede vivir con ello. Eso es lo que dice Ted.

Tiempo… Sí, era lo que más mencionaban los adultos.

-¿Te alegraste de que mataran a tu padre?

Urien tardó un momento en contestar y luego afirmó con la cabeza.

-Tenía miedo de que consiguiera escapar y hacernos daño de nuevo. Ahora sé que eso ya no pasará nunca.

Sí, comprendía ese sentimiento. A veces tenía la impresión de que ver el cadáver de alguna de esas tres mujeres le ayudaría a dormir mejor por las noches. Quizás algún día podría despejar la duda.

-Vamos al Gran Comedor o nos quedaremos sin almuerzo –dijo.

Los dos echaron a andar hacia allí. Scorpius se sentía mucho más cómodo con Urien de lo que se había sentido desde el secuestro. Y descubrió que eso le alegraba. Los Parásitos habían estado a punto de quitarle una buena amistad, pero no pensaba dejar que le quitaran nada más jamás.

* * *

Teddy observó a su primo con una mezcla de preocupación y orgullo. Scorpius estaba con la vista fija en la chimenea que Teddy tenía en su despacho. Con su mano derecha sujetaba su varita; a su izquierda tenía a su elfo. Se le veía asustado, pero decidido a la vez.

-Ahora mismo tengo la Red Flú apagada –dijo Teddy, con voz tranquilizadora-. No es más que piedra, sólo los fantasmas podrían salir por ahí. Estás seguro. –Se acercó lentamente a la chimenea y vio cómo Scorpius reprimía un gesto de alarma-. No pasa nada, Scorp. La Red Flú está apagada. Nadie puede cruzar por una chimenea si no está conectada a la Red Flú, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

Scorpius no hizo ademán de acercarse más. Teddy siguió hablándole con voz calmada, consciente de que aquel proceso llevaría un tiempo. Pero era muy buena señal que Scorpius hubiera querido sobreponerse a ese trauma, que hubiera buscado ayuda voluntariamente. Y le gustaba aún más que Albus no estuviera presente en esa habitación. Aunque probablemente se debía al orgullo de Scorpius, el meollo de la cuestión era que éste debía aprender a buscar esa fuerza en su interior, no en Albus.

Cuando Scorpius fue capaz de dar un par de pasos hacia la chimenea, con aspecto de estar a punto de vomitar, el pobre, Teddy le planteó la posibilidad de encenderla.

-No digo conectarla a la Red Flú –puntualizó-, sólo encenderla. Total, empieza a hacer algo de frío.

Como Scorpius asintió brevemente, Teddy siguió adelante. En cuanto estuvo en funcionamiento, el calor de las llamas empezó a expandirse por el despacho. Era agradable, a Teddy siempre le había gustado sentarse a leer cerca de la chimenea, por no hablar de que le traía docenas de recuerdos con chicas. Por su lado, Scorpius no parecía ni más ni menos nervioso que antes. Seguía a una distancia prudente de la chimenea y todavía sujetaba su varita como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que le estaba diciendo una parte de su cerebro, que aquella chimenea era un peligro mortal.

Teddy le dio conversación, preguntándole sobre las clases y la temporada de quidditch y ese viaje del que Albus y él hablaban a veces. Quería que Scorpius se relajara un poco y olvidara la chimenea. No era fácil, pero con el tema del viaje tuvo algo de éxito. Aquellos dos lo estaban planeando a conciencia y ya tenían una nutrida lista de los sitios que querían visitar. Por mucho que le afectara la chimenea, se notaba su ilusión hacia el viaje. Pero de pronto uno de los troncos soltó un chasquido más fuerte de lo normal y Scorpius dio un salto hacia atrás mientras levantaba su varita con alarma.

-No pasa nada, Scorp –dijo Teddy, aunque él también se había sobresaltado.

Scorpius respiraba agitadamente y parecía aterrado.

-Wobby protegerá al amo y no dejará que le pase nada –intervino el elfo, que había estado muy callado.

Algo parecido a la frustración se reflejó en el rostro de Scorpius y esa frustración se convirtió rápidamente en una ira intensa y fría que sorprendió bastante a Teddy.

-Scorp…

-Estoy harto de todo esto –dijo, casi rechinando los dientes-. ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que va a durar esta mierda?

-Scorpius, estas cosas llevan tiempo.

Pero algo le decía que su primo no estaba muy receptivo en ese momento y Teddy se alarmó cuando lo vio entornar los ojos unos segundos después y a continuación se apuntó a sí mismo con la varita.

_-Aguamenti Gelitas._

Un chorro de agua helada bañó a Scorpius de pies a cabeza.

-¡Joder! –exclamaron los dos a la vez, por razones distintas. Teddy sacó su varita-. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡No! –exclamó Scorpius, empezando a temblar-. ¡No me seques! ¡Y tú t-tampoco, Wobby!

-Scorpius, vas a pillar una pulmonía.

-No p-pasa n-nada, sé lo q-que me h-hago.

Teddy empezó a entender qué pretendía, pero no por ello le parecía más sensato.

-Esto es una locura.

Aun así, no llegó a lanzarle un hechizo que le secara la ropa. ¿Y si le funcionaba? Cada persona era distinta y reaccionaba a las cosas de manera distinta. Así que se quedó donde estaba y se limitó a contemplar cómo Scorpius temblaba violentamente, encogido sobre sí mismo y emitiendo quejidos ahogados de dolor. En el charco de agua que había a sus pies flotaban trocitos de hielo.

Los segundos pasaron y Scorpius miró con desesperación hacia el fuego. Situado a tres metros de él, Teddy supuso que no le llegaba calor suficiente para servirle de ayuda, sólo para recordarle que estaba ahí, a su alcance, si se acercaba un poco más. Pero Scorpius no se decidía. Ya acuclillado en el suelo, miraba la chimenea y con una protesta volvía a encogerse sobre sí mismo luchando inútilmente contra el frío. Teddy pensó que era admirable que aún no se hubiera secado las ropas, era una señal de que todavía no se había rendido. Eso sí, decidió, si en un par de minutos no había habido cambios, terminaría con aquel pequeño experimento. No tenía sentido curarse un trauma muriéndose de hipotermia.

-W-wob-by… V-ven c-conm-migo. -Scorpius salvó como pudo la distancia que le separaba de la chimenea-. Oh, Merlín… Joder… No t-te separes de m-mí, Wobby… Oh, joder, q-qué frío.

Parecía dividido entre el placer que le proporcionaba el calor y asustado por el miedo que le provocaba la chimenea, pero estaba claro que con tal de evitar el frío estaba dispuesto a confiar en las habilidades de Wobby para mantenerlo a salvo. Teddy meneó la cabeza; no daba crédito.

-Estás como una puta cabra, Scorpius, ¿lo sabías? –Pero sonreía, complacido de ver a su primo junto a la chimenea-. No me puedo creer que esto haya funcionado.

-Joder, creo que no m-me encuentro la polla –protestó.

Teddy se rió entre dientes.

-No me extraña.

Sabía que Scorpius estaba lejos de poder utilizar la Red Flú normalmente y quizás incluso las chimeneas siguieran poniéndole nervioso, pero no cabía duda de que aquello había sido todo un avance. Y si le daba una taza de cacao caliente con algo de poción Pimentónica, quizás hasta podrían evitar que se convirtiera en una neumonía doble.


	39. El juego del dragón

**NdA:** Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 39 **El juego del dragón**

El trayecto a través de las tierras de los Klargotts había resultado ser relativamente tranquilo. Habían usado todas las tácticas a su alcance para evitar un encontronazo con esas criaturas. A veces les había parecido escucharlos a lo lejos y en una ocasión, por la noche, habían rondado el campamento. Habían visto sus huellas alrededor del perímetro de las defensas de Luna a la mañana siguiente.

Los gnomos les habían dicho que el territorio de los Klargott terminaba más o menos en unas colinas y ya se encontraban prácticamente allí. El problema era que no tenían muy claro por dónde seguir. No habían encontrado criaturas inteligentes a las que preguntar y carecían de instrucciones. Harry pensaba empezar a inquietarse por aquello cuando hubieran llegado a las colinas ya que, de momento, parecía que siempre que lo necesitaban realmente acababan encontrando alguien que pudiera guiarlos.

A pesar de su inquietud por Ron y por el destino de su misión, Harry se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando en Draco más aún de lo normal. Era difícil no hacerlo cuando Draco se estaba mostrando particularmente desconcertante. Por un lado pasaban más tiempo juntos que nunca, y Draco le sonreía y le trataba con cariño, como si quisiera animarlo por lo de Ron, pero en medio de ese océano de atenciones tenía breves episodios en los que actuaba prácticamente como si le estuviera rehuyendo. A veces, sólo a veces, Harry se preguntaba si Ron no habría tenido razón después de todo al decir que Draco también sentía algo por él. Eran pequeños momentos de esperanza que después dejaban un sabor agridulce en su boca. Harry, que ya se sentía bastante frustrado porque llevaban años tras los Parásitos sin conseguir detenerlos, porque había tenido que dejar atrás a Ron, porque no sabía qué estaba pasando en casa, pensaba que iba a terminar volviéndose loco.

La última noche antes de alcanzar las colinas montaron el campamento siguiendo la rutina habitual. Cuando empezaron a hacer la cena, Betty se acercó a hablar con él.

-Oye, Harry… -Él la miró inquisitivamente-. Ya ha pasado una semana desde lo de Ron. ¿Quieres que intente ver cómo se encuentra?

Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso en pie.

-Claro.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos en tu tienda? ¿Quieres que nos acompañe alguien?

Prefería soledad, por si las noticias eran malas, pues no quería echarse a llorar delante de todos, así que le pidió a Draco que le sustituyera junto al caldero de sopa y él se marchó con Betty a la tienda. Una vez allí, fue a por un pequeño ajedrez portátil y se lo pasó a Betty.

-Esto es suyo.

Ella contempló el objeto como si fuera un reto que no estaba segura de poder pasar y después, sin apartar la vista del juego, empezó a quitarse los guantes que siempre llevaba.

-No te preocupes por lo que veas, es normal.

Aquello no sonaba muy bien y Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Estás segura?

Por toda respuesta, ella asintió y puso las manos sobre el ajedrez. Al momento se tensó y pareció que todo su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar. Apenas pudo ahogar un grito de dolor. Un hilillo de sangre empezó a brotarle de la nariz y Harry se arrepintió de haber aceptado su oferta. No sabía que iba a ser tan duro. Justo cuando iba a interrumpirla, ella apartó las manos y dio un paso atrás, jadeante.

-Está vivo.

A pesar de su preocupación por ella, Harry no pudo evitar una sensación de alivio y alegría al escuchar la noticia. Parte del peso que llevaba sobre los hombros desapareció. Que Ron siguiera vivo una semana después del ataque no garantizaba que fuera a sobrevivir, pero era una buena señal.

-Gracias –dijo de corazón-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ya está pasando.

-No imaginé que fuera a dolerte tanto. Te agradezco mucho que lo hayas hecho.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. –Respiró hondo y se lanzó un Episkeyo sobre sí misma-. He visto sólo sombras marrones. Imagino que es la cabaña en la que lo dejamos. No es mucho, pero si estuviera muerto, no habría notado nada.

Harry sonrió también.

-Es genial.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Harry aún sonreía, pero le cambió la cara con la mirada incendiaria que recibió de Draco. Duró sólo un momento, pues Draco se puso a prestarle atención al caldero como si ni siquiera les hubiera visto a ellos. Harry, un poco confundido, se acercó a contarles a los demás lo que había pasado.

-¡Eh, escuchad! Betty ya ha podido contactar con Ron. ¡Está vivo!

Todos recibieron la noticia con alegría, incluido Draco, que parecía de pronto tan normal que Harry se preguntó si no habría imaginado o malinterpretado su mirada anterior. Contento como estaba, no quiso darle más importancia. Prefería deleitarse con el hecho de que Ron siguiera vivo. Aunque después de haber visto cómo sufría Betty para averiguarlo, no estaba seguro de querer pedirle el favor de nuevo.

* * *

Les atacaron justo cuando levantaron el campamento y deshicieron las protecciones.

Fue Dione quien los descubrió entonces, gracias a su olfato, más agudo, y eso les proporcionó unos segundos para reaccionar que sin duda decidieron el resultado de aquel ataque. Habían previsto dos planes, uno por si les atacaban durante la noche y otro por si lo hacían cuando estuvieran en marcha. El primero implicaba luchar; el segundo, no.

Draco se subió rápidamente a su escoba, le lanzó un hechizo a Hagrid para dejarlo liviano y un segundo después lo agarraba de la mano y ascendía hacia los cielos con él como si fuera un cohete. Luna hizo algo parecido con Dione. Betty, cuya única misión era huir, había sido la primera en salir volando hacia las colinas y Harry, que se había encargado de cubrir la retirada, fue el último en cerrar la marcha. Draco miró atrás para asegurarse de que no le habían alcanzado y viendo que todos estaban bien, aceleró hacia las colinas. Los Klargotts les seguían por tierra, tratando de mantenerse a su altura, pero aunque fueran más rápidos que los seres humanos o incluso que los centauros, no alcanzaban ni de lejos la velocidad de las escobas. Pronto los dejaron atrás y descendieron un poco. Más tranquilo, Draco pudo fijarse mejor en los demás.

-¿Vas bien? –le preguntó a Hagrid.

-¡Tú no me sueltes y no habrá ninguna queja!

Draco se rió y miró a Luna. Harry había ido a ayudarla ahora y entre los dos sujetaban a la pobre centáuride con un poco más de comodidad. Aun así, Dione parecía haber perdido todo el color de su cara y tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados. Estaba claro que volar no era lo suyo, y sólo había aceptado aquel plan porque Harry se había puesto terco como una mula. Lucharían si no les quedaba más remedio, pero mientras pudieran huir, huirían. A Draco le había sorprendido agradablemente aquella muestra de sentido común en esas circunstancias concretas, cuando uno pensaría que el instinto Gryffindor consideraría la huída una cobardía.

-¿Ya no nos siguen? –exclamó Dione-. ¡Quiero bajar!

-¡Un momento! –contestó Harry-. ¡Ya casi estamos!

Era fácil saber a qué estaba esperando. Las colinas estaban allí y con las escobas, en cuestión de segundos se ahorrarían una larga caminata hasta la cima. Poco después, todos aterrizaron en lo alto de las colinas. Draco le devolvió a Hagrid su peso antes de que el viento lo hiciera rodar por el suelo y observó cómo Dione salía al galope como si estuviera asustada.

-¡Eh! –gritó Harry.

Hagrid le puso la mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, Harry, vendrá enseguida.

-Vamos a echarle un vistazo a los alrededores mientras tanto –propuso Draco.

-Vale, pero sólo diez minutos. No estoy muy seguro de la distancia que les hemos sacado a esos bichos y no quiero que nos dispersemos.

Draco volvió a subirse a su escoba y a alzar el vuelo. Buscaba rastros de los Parásitos, quizás señales de alguna criatura que pudiera informarles de lo que debían hacer a continuación, incluso la misma Corte, pero no vio nada. Sin embargo, un grito de Harry le indicó que había encontrado algo y cuando se reunió con él, vio que se trataba de los restos grises y fríos de tres hogueras.

-¿Son los Parásitos?

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Aún no lo sé, pero ¿quién va a ser si no?

-Vamos a ver si encontramos algo más por aquí.

La búsqueda dio sus frutos porque Harry volvió a tener suerte y encontró una chaqueta en el suelo.

-Esto es muggle, eso es el logo de Nike… -dijo Harry-. Tienen que ser ellos.

Draco asintió. Probablemente los Inefables ya habrían desbloqueado las entradas que cerraron los Parásitos, pero el ministerio debía de haber prohibido temporalmente los viajes a la tierra mágica, así que era difícil que se trataran de unos inocentes excursionistas. No, los únicos magos que había en Ávalon ahora mismo, aparte de ellos, eran los Parásitos.

-Betty, tú puedes confirmarlo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Luna.

Harry contestó por ella.

-No, no hace falta. –Draco lo miró con sorpresa-. Sólo pueden ser ellos, ¿no?

-No me importa hacerlo, Harry –dijo Betty, poniéndole la mano enguantada en el brazo. Draco tuvo que esforzarse por no lanzarle una mala mirada; últimamente tenía la impresión de que esa mujer siempre estaba buscando excusas para ponerle las zarpas encima-. Es para lo que he venido, ¿no?

-Pero…

-No pasa nada, en serio. Quiero hacerlo.

Harry dudó, pero luego asintió, mirándola como si pensara que había hecho algo especialmente valiente, y Draco se puso aún más celoso. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla así? Él era el que casi había muerto abriéndoles camino en el paso de Malinai con su maldita sangre. Si Harry tenía que admirar a alguien, podía admirarlo a él.

Luego Draco vio lo que pasaba cuando Betty tocaba un objeto y el giro celoso que habían tomado sus pensamientos se interrumpió de raíz, impresionado a su pesar y preocupado ahora por ella. Hacía falta valor para pasar voluntariamente por algo así.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry, cuando ella soltó la chaqueta.

Betty asintió, pero necesitó un momento antes de contestar.

-Sí, estoy bien. –Empezó a ponerse los guantes de nuevo, rápida y nerviosamente-. Les he visto, son ellos. He visto a uno de esos _griphoks_ o como se llamen.

-¿Cuántos son en su expedición?

-No estoy segura, veinte o veinticinco. Algunos llevan ropa militar. Y creo que he visto a Medea Key.

Draco se tensó mientras una oleada de odio inundaba sus sentidos. Medea Key… La consideraba también responsable directa de lo sucedido en Windfield**. **Había estado presente mientras le robaban la magia a Scorpius… Si alguna vez la tenía delante iba a hacerle pasar una agonía y dedicaría a Astoria y a su padre cada grito de dolor que le arrancara.

-¿Dónde están? –le preguntó en un tono que sonó algo extraño.

-Es un terreno parecido a este. Creo que había un río cerca, me ha parecido escucharlo.

-Las huellas parecen ir en esa dirección –dijo Hagrid, señalando el noroeste.

-Allí hay un río –dijo Draco, recordando lo que había visto en lo alto de su escoba.

Harry lo miró, alerta.

-¿A qué distancia está?

-Creo que llegaremos mañana por la tarde –calculó Draco, quien, como todos, se había vuelto bastante bueno para esas cosas.

Harry asintió lentamente.

-Vamos a por ellos.

* * *

En cuanto Dione volvió, más tranquila y recompuesta, se pusieron en marcha. Iban a paso rápido y Harry tenía la intención de prolongar la marcha aunque se hubiera hecho de noche. Necesitaban alcanzarlos. En esas circunstancias habría preferido evitar el enfrentamiento, pero si no encontraban la Corte de Titania no le quedaba más remedio para proteger Excalibur que destruir la expedición de los Parásitos.

-¿Crees que habrán visto nuestras hogueras? –le preguntó Draco.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Si no hemos sido capaces de verlos desde nuestras escobas no creo que ellos hayan sido capaces de ver nuestro fuego. De momento, esta noche encenderemos el fuego como siempre. Ya veremos mañana.

-¿Qué haremos cuando les alcancemos?

-Si podemos, les tenderemos una trampa. Si no… les atacaremos con todo lo que tengamos y rezaremos para tener la suerte de nuestro lado.

-Un ataque por sorpresa también puede funcionar.

-Tenemos que planearlo bien –dijo Harry, a quien la idea le dejaba mal sabor de boca.

Perseguirlos, al menos, era bastante fácil. No sólo tenían a gente que sabía seguir un rastro, sino que los Parásitos, confiados en que no había nadie tras ellos, estaban dejando por todos lados señales de su presencia: envoltorios de chicles y caramelos, varias colillas de cigarrillos. Era increíble que no estuvieran haciendo desaparecer sus desperdicios. Habría sido malo en cualquier sitio, pero en Ávalon era una absoluta falta de respeto. Claro que esperar respeto por parte de esos criminales era una ingenuidad.

Ya atardecía cuando encontraron más restos de fogatas y Hagrid les señaló rastros de las tiendas de dormir en el suelo. Harry decidió continuar un rato más, pues tenían que recortarles terreno como fuera y era obvio que Dione no iba a dejar que volvieran a levantarla del suelo. Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse mandó detenerse por fin y levantar el campamento y él le echó un vistazo a los alrededores desde su escoba. Seguía sin haber indicios de los Parásitos, pero el río era mucho más visible. Draco tenía razón, llegarían al día siguiente.

Cuando bajó ya había oscurecido y habían empezado a hacer la cena mientras se tomaban el té. Ya sólo tenían para dos tazas al día y las reservaban para el desayuno y ese primer momento de descanso nocturno. Pronto se quedarían sin nada. Harry observó al resto del grupo, todos habían adelgazado. No habían llegado a pasar hambre realmente, pero el ejercicio continuo y la dieta que llevaban, basada prácticamente ya en lo que conseguían por el bosque, les había hecho perder a todos unos cuantos kilos. Draco era un suspiro, no le había visto tan delgado desde la guerra. Pero aún resultaba atractivo, pensó, mientras lo observaba distraídamente. Le habría gustado poder vérselas con todos esos ángulos y abrazarlo mientras dormían.

-¿No notáis algo? –dijo Dione, alzando la vista hacia las nubes que cubrían el sur.

-¿Va a llover? –preguntó Harry.

-No, no es eso. Tengo una sensación rara en la nuca.

Harry respetaba los afinados sentidos de la centáuride, pero por más que prestaba atención no oía, veía u olía nada fuera de lo normal. Por si acaso lanzó un par de hechizos y ninguno de ellos reveló nada.

-Yo noto una sensación rara en la nuca cuando hay fantasmas cerca –comentó Luna.

-¿La sientes ahora? –preguntó Draco.

-No.

-Pues entonces muchas gracias por tu fascinante aportación.

Ella sonrió como respuesta, haciendo caso omiso del sarcasmo.

-No son fantasmas –dijo Dione-. ¿De verdad no lo notáis?

-Oh, mirad… -dijo de pronto Hagrid, señalando hacia las nubes.

Harry se giró en esa dirección y se quedó boquiabierto. Media docena de dragones estaban saliendo al descubierto, atravesando el cielo púrpura del anochecer. El bosque había quedado repentinamente en silencio y sólo se oía el batir de las alas. Era un espectáculo majestuoso; no es que fuera la primera vez que Harry veía dragones en acción, ni mucho menos, pero nunca había visto un grupo tan grande.

-Creo que son longhorns rumanos –murmuró Hagrid.

-¿No deberíamos escondernos? –exclamó Betty, muy nerviosa-. ¡Son dragones!

Pero Harry no se movió de dónde estaba, fascinado por lo que estaba viendo. Los dragones estaban a punto de sobrevolar el campamento y Harry notó un olor agrio y conocido, a comida carbonizada, invadiendo el aire. Sí, conocía ese olor muy bien. Su memoria estaba llena de dragones: Norberto, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el vuelo en dragón para huir de Gringotts, las visitas a la reserva de Rumania, con Charlie. Y Draco, añadió mentalmente, sonriendo para sí mismo con cierta tristeza.

Y entonces el dragón que iba a la cola giró la cabeza en su dirección y se lanzó en picado contra él.

Alguien le lanzó un grito de advertencia, pero Harry no lo necesitaba para saber que estaba en peligro. Alarmado, retrocedió dos pasos mientras lanzaba un Lumos Maxima con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de cegarlo, justo en el momento en el que el dragón lanzaba una llamarada de fuego hacia él. Harry tropezó y cayó hacia atrás, y su cabeza chocó con algo. Voy a morir, pensó, conmocionado por el golpe en la cabeza. Pero el fuego que iba a carbonizarlo no llegó.

-¡Harry! –De pronto Draco estaba sobre él, tratando de incorporarlo-. No, no, no, ¡otra vez no! _¡Episkeyo!_ ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien, por favor, por favor…

Casi todo el dolor había desaparecido con el hechizo curativo, aunque aún se encontraba un poco aturdido, y Harry se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

-Estoy bien

Draco dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry se lo devolvió como pudo.

-Oh, Merlín, Harry, _Harry_… No me hagas esto, ¡no vuelvas a hacerme esto! Oh, joder… – Pocas veces le había sonado tan angustiado. Draco se apartó para mirarle a los ojos y Harry se quedó asombrado al ver que parecía estar aguantándose las lágrimas-. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota! ¿En qué estabas pensando, quedándote ahí parado? ¡Podrías haberte muerto! ¡Casi te achicharra un dragón! ¡Y casi te partes el cuello contra esa piedra!

Harry estaba casi sin palabras.

-Lo siento –balbuceó.

No podía creerlo. La reacción de Draco… Eran amigos y precisamente él tenía muy fresca en su memoria la sensación de creer que había perdido a un buen amigo. Pero aquello parecía algo más. Como si Draco…

-Déjale respirar, Draco –intervino entonces Luna, con tranquilidad-. Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás mareado?

Draco se puso en pie rápidamente, un poco rojo, y se alejó unos metros. Harry lo miró un momento y después se giró hacia Luna.

-Estoy bien –dijo, palpándose cuidadosamente la herida ya cicatrizada que tenía en la cabeza. Tenía el pelo húmedo en esa zona y al mirarse los dedos los vio manchados de sangre-. Vaya golpe…

-Podría haber sido peor –replicó Hagrid-. Por suerte el dragón estaba demasiado lejos y el fuego no te ha alcanzado. Creo que sólo quería asustarte, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, pues lo ha conseguido –dijo Harry, levantándose, volviendo a lanzarle a Draco una mirada fugaz. Se había puesto a buscar algo en su mochila, pero parecía aún nervioso y Harry supo que sólo estaba haciendo como que no había pasado nada.

-A veces esos sinvergüenzas pueden ser muy juguetones –asintió Hagrid, con una sonrisa. Probablemente pensaba que el dragón era una monada.

Harry se echó encima otro Episkeyo para asegurarse y se limpió la sangre de encima. Seguía mirando a Draco de reojo, repasando mentalmente su reacción una y otra vez. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, a la misma _maravillosa_ conclusión. Estaba mareado de nuevo, pero esta vez no era del golpe, era de deseo, de júbilo, de impaciencia.

-Me alegra que estés bien –dijo Betty, sonriéndole y apretándole el brazo. A Harry no le pasó desapercibido el modo en el que Draco entornaba los ojos y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Estaba celoso. Oh, Dios, Ron había tenido razón, Draco estaba celoso de cualquiera que se le acercara.

-Sí, sólo ha sido el susto. Venga, vamos a terminar de hacer la cena. No se habrá quemado nada, ¿verdad? Me muero de hambre.

Con eso el campamento recobró la normalidad, aunque el tema estrella de esa noche eran los dragones. Draco estaba muy callado y trataba de rehuir a Harry, pero éste no pensaba permitir tal cosa. Draco sentía algo por él. Nada habría podido detenerlo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentó a su lado con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y una esperanzada sonrisa de felicidad asomando a sus labios.

-Hey…

Draco siguió hurgando en su mochila, negándose a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo, con absoluta indiferencia.

Pero esta vez sí, Harry estaba completamente seguro de los sentimientos de Draco y no iba a dejarse engañar por sus técnicas de defensa. Había esperado mucho tiempo, demasiado. Sólo de pensar que la espera había llegado a su fin, que el milagro podía hacerse realidad, tenía ganas de bailar de puro agradecimiento.

-Eh, mírame… -pidió, suavemente. Draco lo hizo y Harry saboreó las palabras que por fin podía decir-. Yo siento lo mismo, ¿sabes? Estoy loco por ti desde hace meses y me muero por besarte.

La expresión de sorpresa de Draco mezclada con el rubor de sus mejillas fue una visión adorable.

-¿Qué?

Harry puso una mano sobre la de Draco.

-Quiero estar contigo, Draco. Mañana, tarde y noche. Quiero salir a cenar contigo, reírme contigo y dormir contigo. –Meneó ligeramente la cabeza-. No tienes ni idea de lo que ha sido pasar todo este tiempo pensando que jamás tendría una oportunidad de hacer todas esas cosas.

Draco lo observaba ahora con ojos maravillados.

-Harry…

No pudo más, su boca buscó a Draco para poner fin a la tortura de la espera y cuando sus labios se tocaron por fin fue como mil fuegos encendiéndose dentro de él, un júbilo incontenible que parecía capaz de arrasarlo todo. No podía creer que estuviera besándolo, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando de verdad. Y ahora que lo tenía… Oh, no creía que nunca fuera a ser suficiente. Harry se quitó las gafas como pudo, acunó su rostro con una mano sin dejar de besarlo y gimió cuando Draco pasó la lengua por sus labios y abrió la boca mientras profundizaba el beso, anhelando más contacto, cada vez más duro. Era perfecto, sencillamente perfecto. Habría podido llorar de alegría, pero prefería explorar su lengua, su boca; quería saber cómo sabía, qué suspiros sofocados podía arrancarle. Necesitaba demostrarle a besos que le quería, que le deseaba, que era importante para él. Sólo se detuvo cuando el impulso de dar el siguiente paso se volvió casi incontrolable. Quería hacer miles de cosas con él, sí, pero seguro que no quería hacerlas con Luna y los demás de testigos.

Draco sonreía, una sonrisa repleta de deleite que encontraba su reflejo en la de Harry. Éste le acarició el pelo y se asombró de su suavidad.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad –confesó, sonriendo también-. No sabes las veces que he soñado algo parecido. ¿Desde cuándo…?

-No lo sé –contestó Draco con un murmullo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con los dedos-. Me di cuenta aquí, pero creo que empezó antes. Te metiste poco a poco en mi vida… y ahora ya no sabría estar sin ti.

-Genial, porque no quiero que estés sin mí.

Draco le dio un beso tierno.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Con toda mi alma, Draco. Con toda mi alma.

* * *

Cuando se sentaron a cenar con los demás, Betty y Hagrid parecían dispuestos a fingir que no habían visto nada, pero Luna los recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Qué bonito.

Draco no dijo nada, se sentó y se sirvió un poco de caldo con carne que no estaba seguro de poder comerse. Estaba flotando, parecía capaz de alimentarse del aire. Del aire y de besos. No había besado a ninguno de los hombres con los que había estado tras la muerte de Astoria, pero Harry… A Harry quería besarlo. A Harry quería decirle que se había enamorado de él. Treinta años después de conocerlo en aquella tienda, los dos listos para ir a Hogwarts… ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo? Y oh, se habían hecho tanto daño en todos esos años… ¿Por qué? Ahora sólo deseaba todo lo contrario, hacerle sentir amado, protegerlo. Pobre Harry, ¿de verdad llevaba tanto sintiendo algo por él? Y aun así le había acompañado a aquellos pubs tantas veces… Había aguantado allí mientras él se desahogaba con desconocidos… Le compensaría, borraría con caricias cada momento doloroso.

-Come, Draco, necesitas reponer energías –le dijo Harry. Sonaba preocupado, pero sonreía con los ojos, porque sin duda estaba pensando para qué necesitaría toda esa energía y Draco sonrió también, caliente, nervioso e impaciente como si aquella fuera a ser su primera vez.

-No sabía que vosotros dos… -dijo Betty, dejando la frase sin terminar.

Harry se encogió felizmente de hombros a modo de respuesta y Draco tuvo que reprimir una mirada revanchista hacia Betty, que sin duda había acariciado la idea de ligar con Harry. No, sería un caballero. Además, tenía que comprenderla. ¿Quién no querría ligarse a Harry?

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Draco prácticamente no podía pensar en otra cosa que meterse en una tienda de campaña con Harry y no salir de allí hasta que hubiera saboreado y memorizado cada milímetro de su piel. Harry limpió su plato con un hechizo y un poco de agua y luego carraspeó.

-Bueno, Luna, Betty, haced vosotras la primera guardia. Hagrid, Dione, vosotros la segunda. Draco y yo haremos la tercera, pero ahora… hum, bueno, tenemos cosas que hablar.

-¿Así es como se le llama ahora? –bromeó Hagrid, mientras ellos se ponían en pie.

-Dos machos, qué locura –comentó Dione, divertida-. ¿Qué sentido tiene acostarse con alguien si no hay posibilidad de tener crías?

-Bueno, los humanos somos diferentes, para eso –contestó Harry, dándole la mano a Draco-. Le vemos mucho sentido, créeme.

-Buenas noches –dijo Draco, mientras echaban a andar hacia las tiendas. Se sentía maravillosamente bien, encendido, con todo el cuerpo listo, hormigueando de deseo-. Vamos a mi tienda, la cama es más grande. Aunque la verdad es que antes me gustaría darme una ducha. ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo, Harry?

-Será un placer.

-Seguro que sí.

Draco abrió la tienda, cediéndole el paso a Harry, y en cuanto estuvieron dentro los dos lanzó un hechizo a su alrededor a prueba de sonidos que funcionaba sólo en una dirección. Los de afuera no podrían oírlos a ellos, pero ellos sí podrían oír a los de afuera, si pasaba algo. Harry sonrió y se puso frente a él, muy cerca.

-Estoy un poco nervioso.

-No lo estés –dijo Draco, aunque él también se sentía así. La mejor manera de superarlo, sin embargo, era lanzarse de cabeza al agua y eso hizo, acercando los labios a los de Harry y dejando que la naturaleza hiciera el resto. Todo su cuerpo gritó de gratitud, hambriento de Harry y torturado por la pausa y el jugueteo de la cena. Lo quería y lo quería ya y Harry parecía dispuesto a concedérselo, besándole profunda, lentamente. Cuánto había echado de menos los besos sin saberlo… Draco murmuró su aprobación mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello.

Todas esas cosas que en los últimos veinte años sólo había hecho con Astoria parecían ahora completamente nuevas. Harry sabía distinto, y el roce de su mejilla era áspero, y su cuerpo era más duro, y estaba bien que fuera así. No habría podido estar con otra mujer, pero Harry era un hombre y Draco comprendió que el universo a veces lo trataba bien, porque primero le había dado a la mejor mujer que hubiera podido soñar y ahora le daba la oportunidad de tener al mejor hombre y maldita sea si iba a dejarlo escapar.

* * *

Harry se dejó llevar hasta el baño, desnudando a Draco por el camino mientras Draco lo desnudaba a él, intercambiando besos, caricias, sonrisas. No podía pensar en nada en ese momento, sólo sentir su calor, su sabor, bañarse en sus besos. Pero cuando quedaron desnudos del todo, ya junto a la ducha, Harry se detuvo un instante, fascinado por la desnudez de Draco. Sin su ropa severa, sin la docena de protecciones mentales que solía poner entre él y el mundo, sólo él, desnudo y vulnerable. Harry se sintió como si se le hubiera concedido un maravilloso privilegio.

-Eres increíble…

Draco sonrió.

-Es posible contar mis costillas a simple vista.

-Bien, también estoy enamorado de tus costillas.

Draco se echó a reír y le dio un beso más.

-Tú y tus costillas también sois increíbles.

Y lo condujo al interior de la ducha. Agua y jabón nunca habían parecido más eróticos, excusas para aprenderse mutuamente, para explorarse. Tantos meses deseando estar así con Draco, decirle que lo amaba… Ahora no sabía si algún día podría parar de tocarlo y besarlo. Harry acarició sus cicatrices: las dos, finas y desvaídas, que cruzaban su pecho, las que había obtenido en el paso de Malinai, incluso la Marca Tenebrosa, pues para él, en aquel brazo, sólo era una herida infligida por Voldemort. Mordisqueó su cuello, se tomó su tiempo, extendiendo el fino jabón por su piel, insinuando sus dedos entre sus nalgas, rozando su erección, murmurando palabras incoherentes de cariño. Draco también robaba besos y mordiscos cuando podía, se restregaba contra él, gemía y le hacía gemir, le alentaba a continuar con voz ronca.

Cuando salieron de la ducha Harry, borracho de deseo, comenzó a guiar a Draco hacia la puerta. Necesitaba tenerlo ya en la cama. Draco le siguió de muy buena gana, pero por el camino recogió del suelo una de las varitas para echar sobre ambos un hechizo que les secó el cuerpo y el cabello. Luego cayeron sobre la cama, besándose, y Draco se apretó contra él con ansiedad.

-Ya, Harry… Ven… Hazlo…

Era lo que estaba deseando. Harry agarró la varita que Draco había recogido en el baño, lanzó un hechizo sobre sus dedos y se colocó entre las piernas abiertas, ligeramente flexionadas, de Draco. Estaba duro también y Harry le acarició la polla con una mano mientras le penetraba con un dedo, atento a los cambios en su expresión. Sabía que Draco no había hecho aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pensar en lo que sí había hecho aumentó aún más las ganas de Harry de hundirse en él, reclamarlo como suyo, borrar todos aquellos recuerdos.

-Vamos, Harry…

-No quiero hacerte daño… Me dijiste… que con los muggles… nunca hacías esto.

Usó otro dedo, fascinado con el modo en el que Draco movía las caderas para recibirlo, para buscarlo.

-Ya, pero… -Se tensó del modo más maravilloso-. ¡Ah, sí, ahí! Hazlo otra vez…

Harry obedeció y Draco gimió escandalosamente, una vez y otra, alentándole a seguir. Sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de Harry, a su pelo, a sus brazos. Y entonces, por fin, Harry se colocó entre sus piernas y empezó a penetrarle poco a poco, retirándole el pelo de la cara con una caricia, murmurando palabras ahogadas de aliento. El calor… Tan estrecho… Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para ir poco a poco, su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad, el placer era casi doloroso. Notó cómo Draco respiraba hondo a la vez que trataba de acogerle con más facilidad, y Harry no se detuvo hasta que quedó enterrado dentro de él.

Perfecto…

-¿Estás bien? –susurró, atento a cualquier signo de dolor.

Draco le acarició la cara con una ternura abrumadora que contrarrestó con el tono más juguetón de sus palabras.

-Estaré mejor cuando te muevas.

Harry le dio un beso.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

-Mi frase favori…Ah…

Harry había empezado a moverse, farfullando para sus adentros y tratando desesperadamente de no correrse ya.

-Draco…

Estaba ahí, dentro de Draco, eran suyos los labios que besaba, eran suyos los brazos que le rodeaban, las manos que se cerraban sobre su culo, era su garganta la que lanzaba esos gemidos. Harry volcó todos aquellos meses de frustración en sus embestidas, en sus caricias, pendiente de Draco, de su placer. Su propio cuerpo parecía en llamas, pero Draco le importaba más, quería verlo gritar, y correrse y saber que eso lo había hecho él.

-Un poco más hacia arriba, Harry… -suplicó, moviéndose un poco-. Sólo… Oh, sí, sí… Ahí…

Harry continuó las embestidas con aquel nuevo ángulo y Draco pareció perder sus últimas briznas de auto-control. La cama crujía, los ruidos de los cuerpos sudorosos entrechocando y los gruñidos y gemidos de placer llenaban la tienda. Harry aumentó el ritmo, sintiendo que ya no iba a poder aguantar mucho más y empezó a mover la mano con firmeza a lo largo de la polla de Draco, pegajosa, ardiente.

El orgasmo le pilló casi por sorpresa, un latigazo de placer, dos, tres, y de repente todo era blanco, brillante, perfecto.

_Sí._

* * *

Draco sonreía, recostado junto a Harry, consciente de la gloriosa placidez que recorría su cuerpo.

-Después de treinta años… ¿Puedes creerlo? –murmuró Draco, trazando dibujos en su piel con el dedo. Harry también había adelgazado un poco durante el viaje, pero aún se le veía fuerte.

-Tú siempre dijiste que nuestros destinos estaban unidos.

Draco rió suavemente.

-No así, Harry… Te aseguro que esto no se me pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

-Conocerte mejor. Darme cuenta de… -Dudó, pero se lo dijo, Harry merecía escucharlo-. Darme cuenta de que te necesitaba y de que me sentía feliz sólo con ver tu cara de Gryffindor. Las ganas que siento de asesinar a la pobre Betty cada vez que te pone las manos encima.

Harry se rió también mientras meneaba afectuosamente la cabeza.

-Bueno, te lo tienes un poco merecido, por todas las veces que me tocó acompañarte a que te follaras a esos niñatos.

-No todos eran niñatos –puntualizó Draco, que no sentía una especial predilección por los jovencitos-. Pero siento de verdad que tuvieras que pasar por eso. En realidad siento un montón de cosas por las que te he hecho pasar desde que nos conocemos.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry, abrazándolo más estrechamente. Su dedo recorrió una de las cicatrices del Sectumsempra-. Yo también. Pero eso ha quedado atrás, ¿no? Quedó atrás cuando nos hicimos amigos.

Draco asintió y se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Y ahora míranos…

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y Draco se recostó más contra él, sorprendido y agradecido al descubrir que se le volvía a conceder una felicidad que había creído perdida para siempre.


	40. A mejor y a peor

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 40 **A mejor y a peor**

Blaise observó a Urien Sutherland mientras éste practicaba el Incarcerus con Sharper. Los Gryffindor habían hecho piña a su alrededor desde su llegada y para decepción de Blaise, Scorpius había tenido suficientes gestos de apoyo hacia él como para desactivar la mayoría de las amenazas de Slytherin. Incluso ahora que había perdido parte de su confianza en sí mismo, los otros alumnos, especialmente de las clases inferiores, seguían su ejemplo. Urien tenía algún encontronazo de vez en cuando, pero mucho menos de lo que Blaise había pensado que recibiría. Y él seguía creyendo que era un peligro tenerlo en Hogwarts, como a los otros alumnos que tenían parientes entre aquellos criminales. Si los Parásitos se ponían en contacto con él y le decían que la única manera de ayudar a su madre era que colaborara con ellos… McGonagall había sido una loca al permitir algo así.

Pero sólo se acordaba de Sutherland cuando lo tenía delante porque su mente estaba puesta en otra cosa. Su madre. La había visto más veces, con más o menos claridad. Y no sabía por qué, seguía sin entender qué le estaba pasando. Había hablado con los fantasmas para preguntarles si había habido alguna incorporación últimamente, pero estos le habían asegurado que eran los mismos de siempre, que no había fantasmas nuevos en el castillo. Había consultado algunos libros de la Sección Prohibida, había lanzado algunos hechizos y no había encontrado nada que le ayudara a comprender todo aquello. Sus nervios acusaban cada vez más la tensión y no sabía qué iba a hacer si la cosa continuaba.

Intentando concentrarse en la clase, miró a Albus, que lo estaba haciendo tan bien como cabía esperar de quien era habitualmente el primero de la clase y luego se fue fijando en el resto de los alumnos.

-Señorita Goyle, levante más el brazo… Señor Paltry, veo que este se suma a la larga lista de hechizos que no es capaz de ejecutar. ¿Planea darnos alguna sorpresa algún día? –El chico agachó la cabeza y farfulló una disculpa mientras intentaba alejarse de él disimuladamente para no atraer su atención. Blaise se preguntó si sacaría algo que no fueran Trolls en sus TIMOS-. Bien hecho, señorita Nott.

_¡Blaise!_

Blaise dio un respingo, realmente sobresaltado, y estuvo a punto de preguntar quién había dicho eso. Pero los alumnos le miraban con ligera curiosidad, como preguntándose a qué venía aquella reacción. Y Blaise comprendió que la voz había venido del interior de su cabeza.

-Profesor Zabini, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Morrigan.

-Sí… Sí, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo.

Ellos obedecieron, sin darle ya más importancia y Blaise trató de disimular su angustia lo mejor que pudo. Sabía que no se lo había imaginado, había escuchado esa voz. Y la había reconocido.

Era su madre.

Fue difícil aguantar allí el resto de la clase. Tenía miedo de volver a oírla, de volver a verla. Merlín, no se lo estaba imaginando, su madre había vuelto como un espíritu e iba a atormentarlo, quién sabe si algo peor, como venganza. Necesitaba buscar más información en cuanto fuera posible. No iba a consentir que lo volviera loco. Intentaba recuperar la confianza en sí mismo y en parte lo consiguió, pero otra parte de él estaba temblando de terror. Sabía de lo que había sido capaz su madre en vida y no quería imaginar qué poderes podía tener ahora.

Cuando la clase terminó era la hora del almuerzo, pero Blaise se dirigió directamente a la Sección Prohibida de nuevo y buscó los libros sobre espíritus vengativos. Aunque había hojeado ya algunos, quería estudiarlos en más profundidad, ahora que tenía claro que se estaba enfrentado a algo así. Por desgracia, todo lo que estaba encontrando hacía referencias a fantasmas o espíritus que permanecían en el lugar de su muerte, atormentando a los incautos que se les acercaban. No veía nada sobre seres de esa clase capaces de buscar venganza al otro lado del océano, no sin un objeto que sirviera de vínculo. Y él no había recibido nada de su madre desde hacía tiempo. Todo lo que le había pertenecido en el momento de su muerte había sido incautado para indemnizar a los familiares de sus víctimas.

Blaise decidió llevarse un par de libros a su habitación y leerlos más tarde, cuando terminara las clases. Se notaba el cuerpo en tensión, como si estuviera atravesando un bosque cuajado de hombres-lobo. Hasta el momento no había tenido dos experiencias de esas en el mismo día, pero sospechaba que se estaban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes.

Para su alivio, nada más pasó ese día, aunque Leviatán, el gato de Filch, le dio un buen susto cuando se dirigía a sus habitaciones. Una vez allí, se sentó en una de las mesas, abrió el tomo de "Teoría de los Espíritus Malignos" y se puso a leer. Los primeros capítulos resultaron inútiles, pero luego llegó a un apartado en el que los clasificaba y exponía ejemplos reales de cada clase. En uno de ellos, el espíritu había seguido a una bruja del siglo XVII por medio globo, pero ella previamente había hecho caer una maldición sobre sí misma al entrar en una cámara secreta. Blaise se preguntó si podría deberse a algo así, si no habría activado alguna maldición mientras exploraba y limpiaba la cámara de la tumba de la prometida de Binns. Pero ¿por qué su madre? Ella no tenía ninguna relación con ese sitio, ni siquiera había estudiado en Hogwarts.

Tenía que seguir buscando.

* * *

Por primera vez en muchos días aquella mañana de domingo era soleada y digna de la primavera. Cuando terminaron de desayunar y salieron a dar una vuelta, Scorpius sonrió, disfrutando de los rayos de sol, y de repente se encontró mirando hacia el campo de quidditch, donde estaban entrenando los Ravenclaw. Los Slytherin jugaban el último sábado antes de Pascua, faltaban tres semanas para eso. Scorpius había faltado a muchos entrenamientos y sabía que el capitán estaba dispuesto a poner a Damon de Buscador. Pero esa mañana, después de muchas semanas, Scorpius descubrió que nada le apetecía más que una buena sesión de quidditch.

-Me apetece jugar al quidditch, ¿alguien se anima?

-¿En serio? –preguntó Albus, sorprendido.

-Sí. –Miró a los demás. Eran seis: Rose, Camila, Morrigan, Hector y ellos dos. No había mucha madera de jugador de quidditch por ahí, aunque Rose y Hector se animaban de vez en cuando-. ¿Un uno contra uno? –le propuso a Albus directamente.

Este dudó un momento y después asintió. Los dos hicieron aparecer sus escobas y la snitch de entrenamiento de Scorpius y se fueron a un sitio donde no hubiera demasiados alumnos. Scorpius y Albus se subieron a las escobas mientras los demás se sentaban en el suelo y Scorpius soltó la snitch.

Fue una mañana divertida. Albus era lo bastante bueno como para no ponérselo demasiado fácil, el sol brillaba con fuerza y el colegio parecía en paz. Desde el aire podían ver a muchos alumnos paseando y aprovechando el buen tiempo, incluso a algunos profesores, y los aurores, vigiles y Cuervos que patrullaban el perímetro de Hogwarts. Albus fue el primero en cansarse, pero Rose se ofreció a sustituirle una ronda y más tarde lo hizo Lorcan, pues él y su hermano se habían terminado uniendo a los que observaban el juego. Scorpius, cansado, sudó para vencerle, y finalmente decidió que había llegado el momento de dejarlo por un rato. Pero notaba el gusanillo del quidditch, despierto de nuevo dentro de él. Era divertido, uno no pensaba cosas raras mientras volaba bajo el cielo azul y hacía piruetas en el aire. Y bueno, él era el Buscador de Slytherin, ¿no? No Damon.

Scorpius pensó en su derrota del año anterior, la que le había dado la Copa a Hufflepuff. De pronto, no le gustaba demasiado como último recuerdo de su etapa como jugador de quidditch en Hogwarts. No, quería darle otra Copa a Slytherin. Quería seguir jugando.

-Mañana por la mañana tenemos el entrenamiento nosotros, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a Damon.

-¿Vas a ir?

-Sí.

Damon se lo quedó mirando.

-Arrow está pensando en ponerme a mí de Buscador para el próximo partido.

Scorpius le mantuvo la mirada tranquilamente.

-Seguro que pone al mejor para el puesto.

Entendía que a Damon le molestara no tener ocasión de lucirse como Buscador, pero Scorpius no pensaba renunciar a su puesto por eso. No tenía la culpa de ser mejor. Habitualmente mejor. Llevaba tiempo sin practicar en serio y Damon, sin embargo, le había echado muchas horas. Tendría que esforzarse si quería ganar ese partido.´

-Hoy pareces de muy buen humor –dijo Albus, curioso y sonriente.

Scorpius le sonrió también.

-Sí, me siento bien. –Entonces se inclinó y le dio un beso-. Podríamos irnos un ratito los dos solos antes de hacer los deberes de Herbología.

Albus pareció demasiado feliz al oír su proposición, como si le hubiera sorprendido. Scorpius no sabía por qué, habían tenido varios momentos íntimos desde que habían regresado a Hogwarts. Pero luego pensó que quizás todas esas veces habían sido una manera de darse consuelo y esta vez sólo era una manera de divertirse y estar juntos. También era importante.

* * *

-He oído que Scorpius está entrenando de nuevo –dijo Rebeca Warbeck, reuniéndose con Teddy en el pasillo y dándose un beso fugaz.

-Has oído bien –dijo Teddy, satisfecho-. Es muy buena señal. Puedes calibrar su estado de ánimo sólo por el interés que le presta al quidditch.

-Me alegro por él y por Albus. Esos críos no se merecen lo que les hicieron.

-¿Se lo merece alguien?

-Bueno, te aseguro que no me importaría que les hicieran eso a los magos que apoyan a los Parásitos. Tarados…

Teddy sonrió.

-Me pone cachondo cuando eres tan despiadada.

-A ti te pone cachondo prácticamente todo, Ted.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, los Hufflepuff estamos llenos de amor.

-Yo diría…

Pero Teddy nunca supo cuáles iban a ser sus palabras cuando Rebeca se interrumpió, distraída por Zabini, que estaba cruzando el pasillo en el que desembocaba aquel. Zabini caminaba a toda prisa, parecía muy nervioso y sus ojos iban como locos hacia todas partes, como si esperara un ataque por sorpresa.

-¿Qué bicho le ha picado? –preguntó, intrigado.

-No ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde lo de su madre. Antes parecía una roca, pero ahora es como si se estuviera… desmoronando.

-No sé, yo creo que le pasa algo. Es como si estuviera asustado.

-¿De qué iba a estar asustado?

Teddy pensó, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta. Y la idea de dejarlo así no le gustó nada. A Zabini le pasaba algo. Había razones de sobra para querer saber qué era. Si podía ayudarle, le ayudaría, aunque fuera un completo imbécil. Y… bueno, estaban en guerra. ¿Y si los Parásitos habían conseguido ponerle la correa a Zabini de algún modo? Quizás le estaban chantajeando o amenazando con cualquier cosa…

-No lo sé, pero voy a ver si averiguo algo. Ve a la Sala de Profesores, te veo allí.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Tener a otro Slytherin de refuerzo podría ser útil, pero Teddy pensó que Zabini quizás sería más reservado si ella estaba delante.

-No, da igual.

Ella se fue entonces, deseándole suerte, y Teddy salió tras Zabini. No tenía muy claro cuál debía ser su destino, porque en ese pasillo no había demasiado de interés: unos lavabos de chicas, el aula en la que solía practicar el coro, una habitación con una vieja imprenta manual, ya en desuso, donde Teddy había pasado ratos muy agradables como estudiante en compañía de chicas de las cuatro Casas… Zabini estaba allí, mirando a su alrededor ahora como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿Zabini? –preguntó Teddy. El profesor se giró hacia él y Teddy estuvo seguro de que jamás lo había visto tan alterado, ni siquiera cuando lo de su madre-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Zabini trató de recomponer rápidamente el semblante, pero no lo consiguió.

-Estoy bien. ¿Has visto a sir Nick? El Fraile me ha dicho que estaría por aquí.

-No, no lo he visto –dijo Teddy, notando, casi oliendo que estaba lleno de adrenalina.

-Mierda… Bien, si me disculpas…

Parecía querer marcharse de allí, pero Teddy intentó detenerlo.

-Zabini, no sé qué está pasando, pero sé que está pasando algo. Y si es peligroso deberías decírselo a McGonagall.

El profesor de Defensa lo miró como si tal cosa no se le hubiera ocurrido, pero negó al momento con la cabeza.

-No. No tengo nada que decirle a McGonagall, no seas ridículo. Te estás imaginando cosas.

Mentía, Teddy no podría haber estado más seguro. Había pasado solo el mal trago de su madre –ayudado un poco por Arcadia, quizás- y ahora pretendía pasar por aquello, fuera lo que fuera, de la misma manera. Teddy habría querido insistir, pero era obvio que Zabini no quería hablar con él y parecía capaz de ponerse agresivo si lo presionaba demasiado. Había mejores maneras de manejar eso. Teddy lo dejó ir y después se fue en busca de Arcadia.

* * *

En sus habitaciones, Blaise leía con ayuda de un diccionario un manual griego sobre espíritus que le había llegado por correo aquella mañana. Después de mucho investigar había encontrado algo que parecía encajar con lo que le estaba pasando. Había un modo de atar un espíritu vengativo a una persona. Era complicado y no entendía cómo su madre podría haber hecho algo así desde una celda, sin varita y a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero estaba seguro de que se las había apañado de alguna manera. Quizás había engañado a sus abuelos, quizás lo había planeado todo con antelación en caso de que él la desobedeciera en algo importante.

Alguien llamó a la puerta; dos golpes secos y fuertes. Blaise dio un salto en su silla antes de reconocer la manera de llamar de Arcadia.

-Adelante –dijo, haciendo desaparecer el libro.

Ella entró; llevaba una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano.

-Buenas noches…

-No estoy para charlar.

-No vengo a cotillear sobre lo bueno que está nuestro nuevo guardabosques, no te preocupes –dijo ella, tomando asiento y dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

-Arcadia…

-He tenido una pequeña conversación con Ted. –Blaise maldijo entre dientes; iba a matarlo por meter su puta nariz donde no le llamaban. Ella hizo una mueca-. Blaise, no es como si me hubiera dicho algo que yo no hubiera notado ya. Sea lo que sea que te está agobiando, suéltalo ya, no me obligues a darte veritaserum. -Blaise miró la botella con desconfianza-. Oh, no te preocupes, no le he hecho nada.

-No me pasa nada, Arcadia, ese niñato es un exagerado.

-Como te he dicho, no es el único que ha notado que te pase algo –dijo, haciendo aparecer dos copas y sirviendo dos dedos de whisky para cada uno-. Vamos, Blaise, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Ya hacía días que Blaise estaba dándole vueltas a la idea de contarle a alguien lo que pasaba y la insinuación de Lupin de que podía ser peligroso le había hecho pensárselo aún más. Había planeado hablar con Theo, que quizás podría ayudarle con algún libro de su biblioteca. Pero era Arcadia a la que tenía ahora mismo delante de él y decidió que podía contárselo.

Antes le dio un trago al whisky.

-Ella está aquí. Mi madre. –Arcadia frunció el ceño con sorpresa e incomprensión-. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero ha vuelto como un espíritu. Empezó hace semanas y ahora sus apariciones son cada vez más frecuentes. A veces la veo, pero cuando me acerco desaparece. Y otras veces la oigo.

-¿Qué te dice?

-Pronuncia mi nombre. Otras veces me dice que pagaré por haberla abandonado. –Se mordió los labios un momento. Reconocer cuánto debía odiarle su madre era doloroso-. Ayer… Ayer me desperté a media noche y estaba en mi habitación, una sombra cerca de la ventana. Me dijo que pronto estaría suplicando piedad.

Y probablemente había sido el momento de más terror de su vida. Se había enfrentado a bastantes criaturas peligrosas, pero nunca había experimentado el horror que había sentido al despertarse esa noche y darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

Arcadia se había quedado pensativa. Blaise no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir al respecto, pero era un pequeño alivio haberlo contado. Al menos no tendría que enfrentarse solo a ese monstruo.

-Pero ella murió en Argentina. ¿Cómo podría haber llegado su espíritu hasta aquí?

Blaise le habló de lo que había encontrado en sus investigaciones y Arcadia le echó un vistazo. Sí, era definitivamente un alivio. Le habría gustado solucionarlo solo, pero si era imposible no iba a rechazar la ayuda, no era tan orgulloso.

-Sé que ella no debería haber tenido los recursos para llevar a cabo este ritual –dijo Blaise-. Pero creo que lo consiguió de alguna manera. Quizás ya lo había planeado antes, no lo sé.

-¿Qué han dicho los fantasmas de Hogwarts?

-Ellos niegan que haya algún espíritu nuevo en el castillo, pero deben de estar mintiendo. Tienen que estar mintiendo.

Arcadia se quedó de nuevo pensativa.

-Si el espíritu de tu madre anda por aquí buscando venganza, vamos a tener que solucionarlo de alguna manera. Pero… Mira, ¿has pensado que tu cerebro puede estar jugándote una mala pasada?

Todo el alivio que Blaise había sentido se evaporó, sustituido por una rabia fría y ofendida.

-¿Crees que me lo estoy imaginando?

-Sólo digo que es una posibilidad, sobre todo después de lo que pasó con tu madre. Fueron momentos de mucha tensión para ti.

Blaise se puso de pie, controlando a duras penas las ganas de mandarle una maldición.

-Lárgate.

Ella se quedó donde estaba.

-Blaise, sólo quiero que estés seguro de que no estás teniendo alucinaciones, ¿no lo entiendes? Creo que es mejor considerar ahora la posibilidad y descartarla que ignorarla y descubrir que es cierta cuando todo el mundo esté embarcado en la búsqueda del espíritu de tu madre. Porque tenemos que contárselo a McGonagall. Podría ser peligroso.

-No pienso contárselo a McGonagall, ¿estás loca?

-¿Qué?

-Mi madre quiere vengarse de mí. Soy yo el que está en peligro, no los críos. No hay razón para que McGonagall sepa nada de esto.

Arcadia se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y si le hace daño a algún alumno para hacerte daño a ti? No sé, podría matar de alguna manera a alguno para implicarte, para hacer que creyeran que lo habías asesinado tú. ¿No es algo que ella podría hacer? -A Blaise no le quedó más remedio que admitir que su madre era capaz de eso y más. Deprimido y nervioso, volvió a sentarse y se terminó el whisky. Por un momento se sintió abrumado por la auto-compasión, pero luchó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas-. Escucha, dentro de una semana tenemos las vacaciones. Vamos a seguir investigando mientras nos aseguramos de que no sea un problema de stress. Si después de las vacaciones, cuando hayas podido descansar un poco, sigues notando su presencia hablaremos con McGonagall. ¿Qué te parece?

Blaise lo pensó detenidamente antes de tomar una decisión. No quería quedar como un loco delante de McGonagall ni que ningún alumno saliera herido. ¿Acaso lo que debía hacer era irse de Hogwarts? Su madre lo seguiría y el colegio se quedaría tranquilo. Pero odiaba la idea de renunciar casi tanto como la de volver a tener más contacto con ese espíritu. Eso era lo que su madre buscaba, ¿no? Destruir su vida.

-Está bien –dijo, asombrado de lo débil que sonaba su voz.

Arcadia alargó la mano y le apretó la suya un momento.

-Esto se arreglará de una manera u otra, Blaise. Si es un espíritu lo echaremos a patadas y si es lo otro, con el descanso probablemente pasará. No pensabas quedarte en Hogwarts en Pascua, ¿verdad?

-No, planeaba ir a casa. Ya tengo bastante con mis problemas como para hacer de niñera.

-Bien, mejor. Necesitas descansar.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

-Todavía crees que estoy loco.

-No seas exagerado. Mira, cuando estaba estudiando la maestría, tuve una época en la que estaba tan cansada que a veces me parecía ver cosas por el rabillo del ojo. Has estado bajo mucha presión, hombre. Eso agota. Puede ser tan sencillo como eso.

Blaise suspiró, exasperado.

-Por las pelotas de Merlín, no habría estado bajo tanta presión si no hubiera estado siendo acosado por el espíritu de mi madre, Arcadia. No es la tensión lo que me hace dormir mal, es el puto hecho de que no sé si cuando abra los ojos voy a encontrarme a mi madre muerta al lado de mi cama. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

Ella hizo un ademán conciliador.

-Sólo digo que vamos a mantener abiertas todas las opciones, ¿de acuerdo? Además, no es por nada, pero sería mejor para todos que sólo fuera el stress.

En eso, Arcadia tenía razón, pero Blaise no pensaba que fuera a ser tan sencillo. Ni mucho menos.

* * *

-¿Has decidido honrarnos con tu presencia? No creas que vas a ser titular sólo porque aparezcas ahora.

Ese había sido el recibimiento que el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin le había dado a Scorpius al verlo llegar al entrenamiento. Estaba claro que algunos habían decidido enfadarse con él por haber perdido el interés por el quidditch, que unos pocos se alegraban de volver a verlo allí, como Diana, y que a Damon no le había hecho ninguna gracia su retorno.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, pues ya tenía bastante mierda en su vida como para aguantar malas caras, pero era demasiado terco y orgulloso para rendirse sin más. El puesto era suyo, se lo había ganado durante cuatro años. Así que apretó los labios, se quedó dónde estaba y decidió que iba a enseñarles quién era el mejor Buscador de todo Hogwarts.

A pesar de su sesión de quidditch del día anterior estaba un poco oxidado, no cabía duda, pero no tanto como para haber perdido todo lo que le había hecho conseguir la Copa para Slytherin en tres ocasiones. El capitán le había puesto a hacer unos contra unos con Damon y había ganado sólo la mitad de las veces. Pero Scorpius sabía que Damon estaba volando lo mejor que podía, mientras que él aún no había alcanzado su estado óptimo. Aunque parte del equipo lo mirara como si lo dieran por perdido, él apenas acababa de empezar a luchar.

El domingo por la tarde pasó tres horas más entrenando, volando contra cualquiera que quisiera retarlo, y durante los días siguientes se las apañó para robar una hora al día y ejercitarse por su cuenta, tuviera o no además entrenamiento con el equipo. Muchos de otras Casas no querían competir contra él porque no querían ayudar al Buscador del equipo rival a recuperar la forma, pero Lorcan sí jugó con él un par de veces, rápido y silencioso, y también Fred Weasley. Y Albus le aseguró que la única razón por la que James no le ayudaba era porque no sabía si a Scorpius le gustaría la idea y porque además, tenía terminantemente prohibido competir con él en cualquier juego mientras estuvieran en Hogwarts.

Pero en cualquier caso, antes de que terminara la semana ya había recuperado la forma y cada vez que se enfrentaba a Damon le resultaba más fácil ganarle. Y Arrow se estaba dando cuenta de ello. Damon estaba bastante cabreado, pero Scorpius decidió ignorarlo lo mejor que sabía. Él era el Buscador desde antes de que Damon formara parte del equipo, no le estaba quitando nada que no fuera suyo. Aun así, las cosas estuvieron bastante tensas en Slytherin hasta que fue Diana, sorprendentemente, la que cortó el tema de raíz mientras estaban haciendo los deberes en la Sala Común y Damon soltó una de sus indirectas.

-¿Sabes, Damon?-dijo, poniéndose de pie-. Un buen amigo se alegraría de ver que Scorpius se encuentra mejor.

Diana dio media vuelta y se fue, sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta. Britney le dirigió una mirada de te-lo-dije a Damon y éste agachó la vista, rojo como un tomate. En ese momento Scorpius no sentía demasiada simpatía por él, estaba harto de su mala leche y también un poco dolido.

-Claro que me alegro por ti –masculló Damon-. ¿Crees que no lo pasé mal cuando te secuestraron?

-Es Arrow el que va a decidir quién será el Buscador, no vosotros –dijo Morrigan-. Que os peleéis no va a cambiar nada. Además, Damon, aunque no te elija a ti, te pondrá igualmente en el equipo como Lanzador, no es como si fueras a quedarte fuera de la alineación.

Con aquello, Damon pareció tranquilizarse un poco, aunque Scorpius temía que tuviera otro rebote si Arrow no lo ponía ese partido como Buscador. Sin embargo, escuchó rumores de que el capitán del equipo había hablado con Damon y la única reacción de éste cuando Arrow anunció al día siguiente que Scorpius iba a ocupar esa posición fue una felicitación un poco fría, pero cortés. Scorpius procuró no actuar como si lo considerara una victoria personal sobre Damon, no quería echar más leña al fuego. Además, sabía que estaba a prueba. Si no ganaba el próximo partido, probablemente Arrow le daría la siguiente oportunidad a Damon.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Albus cuando despertó fue correr hacia la ventana y abrir las pesadas cortinas rojas para comprobar qué tal tiempo hacía. La cosa no prometía mucho, pues aunque no llovía, el cielo estaba de un gris plomizo y hacía bastante aire. No eran las mejores condiciones para el quidditch, pero al menos el clima no perjudicaría sólo a Scorpius.

Después de asearse y vestirse, bajó al Gran Comedor con sus amigos. Scorpius ya estaba allí, vestido con parte del uniforme. Albus lo recorrió golosamente con la vista mientras se acercaba a saludarlo; Scorpius siempre le parecía guapo, pero con el uniforme de quidditch puesto…

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Listo para el partido?

-Sí, aunque hace un tiempo bastante malo.

-Sí, ya lo he notado.

Albus fue a desayunar ese día a la mesa de los Slytherin, donde no se hablaba de otra cosa. Siempre pasaba lo mismo los días de partido, en todas las mesas. Ojalá el ajedrez despertara tanta expectación… Él había llegado a las semifinales aquel año y creía tener posibilidades de ganar, pero nadie le daba tanta importancia como al quidditch. Sólo las partidas de semifinales y la final despertaban un poco más de interés en los alumnos, especialmente si las puntuaciones para la Copa de las Casas estaban muy igualadas, como era el caso este año.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Albus le dio un beso a Scorpius deseándole suerte –e imaginándose quizás lo que sería pegarse un revolcón con él mientras llevara puesto el uniforme- y regresó con sus amigos de Gryffindor para ir con ellos a ver el partido.

-Se le ve animado, creo que va a ganar él –opinó Amal.

-Eso no depende solo de tener ánimo –replicó Fred-. Pero la verdad es que Scorpius es mejor Buscador, así que…

Albus nunca había deseado con tantas ganas que Scorpius ganara. Tenía miedo de que una derrota volviera a dejarlo taciturno y apagado. Por él, por los dos. Verlo deprimido le había hecho recordar a menudo su propia indefensión, su incapacidad para protegerlo. Quería dejar eso atrás y Albus estaba seguro de que para conseguirlo, Scorpius debía atrapar esa snitch.

Cuando el partido empezó, se escuchaba una tormenta a lo lejos, por el oeste. Albus miró hacia allá y vio que el cielo estaba especialmente negro por allí. El cabello de Rose, casi tan indomable como el de su madre, parecía lleno de electricidad. Pero Albus decidió no preocuparse hasta que no tuvieran la tormenta encima, si es que les llegaba. Prefería observar las jugadas y estar pendiente del momento en el que uno de los dos Buscadores viera la snitch.

-Oh, Merlín, mira que son guarros jugando –comentó Fred detrás de él.

Aunque normalmente no le gustaba que se criticara a una Casa, Albus tuvo que asentir esta vez, porque era un hecho incontestable que los Slytherin solían hacer el doble de faltas que sus rivales. Si hasta Scorpius le pegaba empujones a él alguna que otra vez mientras jugaban.

Un grito de alarma recorrió el campo cuando una bludger estuvo a punto de hacer caer a un Slytherin de su escoba, pero la cosa no fue a más. Mientras, los Buscadores seguían tratando de divisar la snitch. Daba gusto ver volar a Scorpius, tenía un estilo que su rival no podía imitar. Entonces, de pronto, viró hacia la izquierda y salió disparado, forzando la escoba al máximo. Medio estadio se puso en pie para tratar de ver la snitch.

-¡Allí! –exclamó James, señalando con el dedo.

Joder, ¿cómo podía verla con esa facilidad? Albus tardó varios segundos en localizarla, y eso con la ayuda de su hermano. Pero ahora los dos Buscadores se habían lanzado en una carrera desesperada tras la snitch. Scorpius le llevaba algo más de un cuerpo de ventaja, una distancia muy cómoda si la pelota dorada no hacía una de las suyas.

-¡Vamos, Scorpius!

Medio estadio estaba dando voces, ensordeciendo los truenos de la tormenta más cercana y los Slytherin y Hufflepuff agitaban sus bufandas instándoles a ir más rápido. La snitch cayó en picado y Scorpius fue tras ella con un movimiento tan brusco que a Albus se le paró el corazón por un momento, convencido de que novio iba a caerse de la escoba y a estamparse contra el suelo. Por suerte no fue así y Scorpius siguió su enloquecido descenso, evitando el suelo en el último momento. La snitch iba ahora a ras de césped y Scorpius alargó la mano para atraparla. Albus pensó que era cuestión de uno o dos segundos ya, pero entonces Scorpius tuvo que desviarse para evitar una bludger. El Buscador de Hufflepuff estaba ahora mucho más cerca. Albus le gritó ánimos con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que ganar, ¡tenía que ganar!

Una súbita oleada de aire frío hizo ondear capas, bufandas, banderas. Un jugador de Hufflepuff que en ese momento estaba haciendo un movimiento complicado estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. El aire continuó azotando el estadio, los truenos sonaban como si el cielo fuera a partirse en dos y de repente un aguacero terrible cayó sobre ellos. Se abrieron paraguas, se ejecutaron hechizos de impermeabilidad. Los menos entusiastas del quidditch abandonaron rápidamente el estadio para ponerse a resguardo en el castillo. Pero el partido seguía, aunque en esos momentos era casi imposible ver nada que estuviera a un metro de distancia debido a la cortina de agua, mucho menos la snitch. Albus no sabía si los Buscadores seguían persiguiendo la snitch, la estaban buscando o sólo estaban haciendo tiempo. ¿Cómo podían ver nada?

El cielo estaba tan oscuro que parecía que estuviera atardeciendo, pero se iluminaba a menudo gracias a los relámpagos.

-¡Deberían parar el partido y continuarlo cuando esto mejore! –gritó Amal, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del diluvio y los gritos de ánimo de los alumnos que aún seguían en el campo.

-¡No se puede parar un partido de quidditch! –gritó Albus a su vez.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Son las reglas! ¡El partido no puede terminar hasta que uno de los Buscadores atrape la snitch!

Los jugadores, desde luego, no parecían estar pensando en parar. Slytherin iba ganando por un gol de ventaja y estuvo a punto de distanciarse con otro más, pero el Guardián rival lo detuvo con una parada magistral, doblemente meritoria a causa de la lluvia. Un momento después, los Buscadores pasaron tras el Guardián como una empapada exhalación. Sí, aún iban tras la snitch y Scorpius seguía con algo de ventaja. Cuando estaban al otro lado del campo, Albus sencillamente no podía verlos, sólo sabía lo que estaba pasando gracias al locutor.

-¡Creo que Scorpius va a atraparla! –dijo James, que le había quitado los prismáticos a Fred.

Albus se puso en tensión, expectante.

-¡Malfoy atrapa la snitch! ¡Victoria para Slytherin!

Los alumnos de Slytherin aplaudieron y celebraron su victoria durante cinco eufóricos segundos antes de salir corriendo del estadio. Albus también celebró la victoria, feliz y aliviado, y fue a toda prisa a reunirse con Scorpius y felicitarlo. Los hechizos de impermeabilidad estaban prohibidos para los jugadores, así que el pobre estaba hecho una sopa, como si se hubiera tirado vestido al lago, y los profesores estaban instándolos a ir hacia el castillo antes de que pillaran una neumonía.

-¿Me has visto? –dijo Scorpius, mientras le abrazaba.

-No –confesó Albus, riendo-. No se veía nada.

-¡Scorpius! ¡Albus!

Los dos se giraron en dirección a la voz. Eran la abuela de Scorpius, la señora Tonks y Cassandra. Scorpius las saludó, sonriente, pero la señora Malfoy sacó su varita mientras lo miraba con desaprobación.

-Pero Scorpius, ten un poco de sentido común, ¿quieres morirte de un resfriado? –Con dos rápidos hechizos Scorpius quedó seco y protegido de la lluvia. Sólo entonces la señora Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo-. Enhorabuena por la victoria, cariño.

La señora Tonks le felicitó también, pero en ese momento sonó un trueno tremendo que hizo que todos pegaran un pequeño respingo. Era una locura quedarse allí, así que las dos mujeres se despidieron de ellos y se marcharon a toda prisa mientras ellos y los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el campo se dirigían corriendo hacia el castillo. Parecía llover como si estuviera llegando el fin del mundo, pero Albus sólo tenía que mirar la cara sonriente y triunfal de Scorpius para considerarlo el mejor día de todo lo que llevaban de año.


	41. Parientes

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 41 **Parientes**

Estar enamorado de nuevo, en esos momentos iniciales en los que el universo parecía cantar a su paso, pensó Draco, tenía cualidades casi mágicas.

No importaba que llevaran caminando ya casi dos semanas tras los Parásitos sin que pareciera que les hubieran recortado mucha distancia. No importaba el cansancio, ni el aguacero que cayó durante cinco días seguidos, ni la dieta monótona de carne ni la falta de té. Hasta el peso de echar de menos a su familia y cargar con el destino del mundo mágico sobre los hombros resultaba más llevadero ahora. Porque en cuanto Harry le sonreía, o le besaba, o le acariciaba o le decía una vez más que estaba loco por él, su corazón se ponía a brincarle en el pecho de júbilo y él se sentía como si tuviera de nuevo quince años y estuviera viendo el mundo por primera vez.

Había tenido miedo de caer en comparaciones, pero estas se presentaban pocas veces porque Harry se parecía muy poco a Astoria, tanto fuera de la cama como dentro de ella. Y sin embargo, siendo tan distintos, le hacían igual de feliz. Harry, con su hiperdesarrollado sentido de la responsabilidad y su moral de Gryffindor, con su carácter directo y lleno de energía. Cada vez que lo miraba y pensaba que era suyo, se sentía tan afortunado como orgulloso. Y aunque se conocían desde que eran críos y habían intimado tanto en los dos últimos años, había tanto por descubrir aún, tanto por aprender… ¿Qué era lo que no quería contarle de sus tíos? ¿Cuáles eran los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué razón insistía en llevar un suéter que sólo merecía el cubo de la basura desde hacía ya años? ¿Cómo y cuándo se había hecho sus cicatrices menos famosas? ¿Por qué no contemplaba siquiera la posibilidad de dejarse follar si disfrutaba tanto cuando Draco le penetraba con los dedos mientras le hacía una mamada? ¿Seguía culpándose del problema de Ron? Docenas y docenas de preguntas cuyas respuestas se afanaba en encontrar cada noche.

No era, de todos modos, el escenario ideal en el que deseaba que se desarrollara su relación con Harry. Quería hacer con él algo más que caminar todo el día y habría sido maravilloso remolonear en la cama toda una mañana, follando de todas las maneras posibles y recuperando fuerzas con un buen almuerzo. O hacer un picnic en los jardines de Malfoy manor, un picnic con comida civilizada, té en abundancia, zumo de calabaza. O irse de fiesta juntos, juntos de verdad, bailar hasta agotarse.

Sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraba fantaseando con todo lo que podrían hacer cuando regresaran a casa interrumpía sus pensamientos, lleno de temor supersticioso. No quería dar por sentado que todo saldría bien, no quería tentar a la suerte. Él estaba bastante seguro de que sobreviviría al viaje gracias a la aparición de Astoria, pero no existía certeza semejante para Harry y a Draco le aterraba la idea de perderlo cuando apenas había comenzado a disfrutarlo. Si era Harry quien intentaba hablar del futuro, Draco le obligaba a callar también.

-No creo que hacer planes vaya a influir en nuestras posibilidades de salir vivos de esta.

-No, no, Harry, en serio, no digas nada. Con suerte, después tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo. Estamos aquí, ahora, eso es lo que cuenta.

Harry no insistía, aunque antes o después se le escapara otro comentario sobre el mismo tema. Parecía entender que su preocupación por no atraer la mala suerte era sincera. Pero un día Draco notó que Harry le estaba dando vueltas a algo, algo que parecía estar relacionado con él. Cuando le preguntó, Harry le dijo que hablarían luego, cuando hubieran montado el campamento. Draco se quedó un poco preocupado, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Al final, Harry no habló del tema hasta la noche, cuando estaban ya los dos en la cama.

-Draco…

A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo le recorrió una oleada de energía. Sabía que Harry iba a hablar de lo que le había estado carcomiendo todo el día y eso significaba que Draco sabría a qué se enfrentaba y podría combatirlo mejor.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que no te gusta que hablemos de lo que pasará cuando volvamos…

-Si volvemos.

-Cuando volvamos –insistió Harry-. Además, eso ahora da igual. Escúchame, por favor… Hay algo que tenemos que aclarar ahora, antes de continuar.

Draco se centró, alarmado. ¿Era toda su relación lo que estaba en juego? ¿Qué narices había pasado?

-¿Qué es?

Harry vaciló un momento, pero luego se armó de resolución.

-Es James.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Tu hijo?

¿Qué había hecho ahora? ¿Pensaba oponerse a la relación de Harry con él? No había dado nunca la sensación de que se opusiera a la relación de Albus con Scorpius.

-Sí. Mira, sé que tienes razones para no tenerle mucho aprecio. Lo entiendo, de verdad. Pero es mi hijo. No puedo… No hemos hablado de esto en realidad y no sé cómo te sientes, pero necesito saber que estás dispuesto a aceptar también a James igual que a Lily o a Albus. Sé que nunca será tu favorito, no tiene por qué serlo, pero no creo… No puedo estar contigo si eso significa que él no es bienvenido. No pasará un día sin que lo lamente, pero no puedo hacerle eso a James.

Durante unos segundos, Draco no supo si dejarse llevar por el terrible alivio que le embargaba o arrearle a Harry un sopapo. Optó por lo primero porque no estaba bien pegar a los amantes y porque se notaba que aquel idiota estaba sufriendo de verdad por aquello.

-No seas denso, no estaría aquí contigo si no estuviera dispuesto a aceptar a James en mi vida igual que al resto de tu familia. –Suspiró y le acarició la mejilla-. Soy un hombre con una Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo, Harry. Si aquel día en Malfoy manor os hubiera identificado, mi madre no habría dudado en entregarte a Voldemort. Si tú puedes dejar atrás todo eso, creo que yo puedo dejar atrás lo que pasó entre Scorpius y James. Además, sería ridículo que no lo hiciera cuando Scorpius ya no tiene ningún problema con él.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Claro.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Me alegra oírlo.

Draco le devolvió el abrazo, disfrutando de la sensación de ser querido y deseado, del olor de Harry, y después se separó de él.

-Me dijiste que sentías algo por mí desde hace más de un año y llevamos juntos ya un par de semanas. ¿Es ahora cuando se te ocurre pensar en qué pasaría con James?

Harry se encogió de hombros sin vergüenza. Ahora que Draco había calmado su inquietud, se le veía tan feliz como en los últimos días.

-No pensé que tuviera posibilidades, así que no le vi el sentido a plantearme nada. Y luego pasó lo del dragón y me di cuenta de que tú también sentías algo por mí y… Bueno, tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo que no pensé en nada más.

La idea de tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin pensar en lo más mínimo en las consecuencias resultaba fascinante y algo aterradora. Él había barajado todos los escenarios posibles, por supuesto. Era simplemente algo que hacía de manera instintiva.

-¿Pero has pensado en las consecuencias desde entonces, al menos? –preguntó, un poco preocupado-. A los Weasley podría sentarles mal todo este asunto y todavía hay gente en el mundo mágico que me guarda rencor.

No quería que Harry se encontrara con la sorpresa y decidiera que no valía la pena. Pero Harry ahuyentó sus temores con una sonrisa y un beso desafiante y tranquilizador a la vez.

-Ya te dije que no creía que los Weasley fueran a poner problemas. –Sí, era cierto, habían hablado de ello la primera noche juntos. Pero los recuerdos de Draco de aquella conversación estaban nublados; había estado demasiado borracho de felicidad como para retener lo que escuchaba-. Ellos han aceptado la relación entre Albus y Scorpius, y Ron estaba casi animándome a intentarlo contigo. No sé, creo que la gente que nos importa se lo tomará bien. Y el resto del mundo mágico… Estás aquí arriesgando tu vida para salvarles la vida a todos. Si no son capaces de verlo y de mostrar un poco de agradecimiento es su problema.

Draco pensó que aquel era un buen argumento, uno que pensaba usar con Pansy cuando ésta estuviera al tanto de su relación y se pusiera histérica. Estaba seguro de que sería la única que daría ese tipo de problemas porque Greg aceptaría su decisión y Blaise no podía hablar, cuando Harry le había echado una mano con su reputación. Quizás los niños, Daphne o los Greengrass consideraran que estaba siendo irrespetuoso con Astoria, pero eso era otro asunto diferente y confiaba en hacerles entender su postura si se presentaba el caso.

Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que llevaban ya mucho tiempo haciendo planes, lo cual sin duda podía traerles mala suerte; ya era hora de cambiar de tema.

-Está bien, ya está todo aclarado, no hace falta que sigamos hablando de esto. –Se apretó contra él, adorando la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la suya-. Lo que importa ahora es que estamos aquí y que aún tenemos unas cuantas horas antes de que me toque ir a hacer la guardia. ¿Alguna idea de qué podemos hacer hasta entonces?

Harry dejó escapar un ruidito gutural.

-Montones –dijo, empezando a besarle.

Draco sonrió y se puso también manos a la obra.

* * *

-Te echo de menos –dijo Cassandra, frente a la tumba de su madre-. Y echo de menos a papá. Tienes que cuidar de él, ¿de acuerdo? Ya hace mucho tiempo que se marchó y… No he vuelto a tener ninguna profecía, no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Tú cuida de él.

Su breve visita no había hecho que la echara de menos con menor intensidad, pero dolía mucho menos, sabiendo que de algún modo aún estaba ahí, que algún día volvería a verla. Sin embargo, esos días quien le preocupaba era su padre. Sabían que estaba vivo porque si hubiera muerto Scorpius habría notado cambios en la mansión al convertirse en el señor de Malfoy manor, pero era horrible estar allí y no verlos a ninguno de los dos. Por mucho que el resto de la familia los quisiera y los cuidara, no podía evitar sentirse un poco abandonada.

-Amita Cassandra, el té está listo –dijo uno de los elfos a sus espaldas, manteniendo su tono de voz inusualmente bajo por respeto.

Cassandra le dirigió una última mirada a la lápida, se despidió de ella y de su abuelo y se dirigió hacia la mansión, paseando por exuberantes jardines en flor. Oyó a lo lejos el relinchar de Reina. Había pasado toda la mañana con ella y pensó que podía llevarle después uno de los bollitos del té. Le gustaban mucho, sobre todo si tenían crema.

Cuando llegó a la mansión caminó hasta el salón y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que tenían un invitado.

-Profesor Zhou, no sabía que iba a venir. Me alegro de verlo.

-Yo también. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Bien –dijo, yendo a sentarse junto a su hermano mientras su abuela le servía el té. Una mirada a la bandeja de pasteles le confirmó que habían servido los bollitos que le gustaban a Reina-. He estado montando a caballo, sobre todo.

A Cassandra le caía muy bien el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y no había mentido al decir que se alegraba de verlo, pero su interés se aguzó cuando vio la mirada que compartía con su abuela y con su tía. Enseguida comprendió que allí estaba pasando algo que aún no sabía. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque su abuela se dispuso a sacar el tema.

-Cassandra, Scorpius, a vuestra tía Andromeda le gustaría contaros algo.

Y entonces lo supo. Lo supo. No podía ser otra cosa.

-Anda…

Scorpius parecía en la inopia y las observaba sin comprender todavía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, el profesor Zhou y yo estamos… interesados el uno en el otro –dijo tía Andromeda. Cassandra se giró rápidamente hacia su hermano para no perderse su cara de sorpresa y después volvió a mirar a su tía-. Hace ya varios meses de esto, no es algo repentino. Al principio no se lo dijimos a nadie, pero no queremos seguir manteniendo nuestra relación en secreto, no tenemos edad para esas tonterías.

Cassandra tenía la firme impresión de que la gente tan vieja no debería tampoco andar echándose novio, pero sabía que era mejor que no dijera en voz alta y que no era un argumento que fueran a considerar válido. Y era el único que tenía en contra. Quería a su tía lo bastante como para desear verla feliz y el profesor Zhou le caía bien.

-Si vosotros sois felices… -dijo Scorpius, sonando como si él también prefiriera no estar al corriente de esos asuntos sentimentales.

El profesor asintió.

-Yo lo soy, vuestra tía es una mujer maravillosa. Y espero que ella también lo sea conmigo.

Oh, qué vergüenza, en serio, no deberían hablar de esas cosas… ¡Eran viejos!

-¿Vais a casaros? –preguntó, interesada en esa parte de la historia. Nunca había tenido ocasión de ir a una boda, debía de ser emocionante.

-No hemos hablado de eso todavía –contestó su tía-, pero es una posibilidad.

-¿Lo sabe Teddy? –preguntó también Scorpius.

-Oh, sí, desde hace unas semanas.

No parecía que hubiera otra cosa que hacer excepto desearles lo mejor y terminarse el té. Cassandra intercambió una mirada con Scorpius y después de un tiempo prudencial se excusaron y se marcharon juntos de allí.

-Vamos a mi cuarto –dijo Scorpius.

Los dos subieron en silencio las escaleras, aguantándose la risa y los comentarios, pero en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de las habitaciones de Scorpius empezaron a hablar a la vez.

-¡Qué fuerte!

-¿Tú sabías algo? –preguntó él, sentándose en el sofá.

-No me lo puedo creer… -Se sentó también-. Y no, no sabía nada, no tenía ni idea. Le notaba algo raro a la tía a veces, como si estuviera guardando un secreto, pero no me imaginaba que fuera esto. Quiero decir, a su edad…

Scorpius hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Sí… ¿Tú crees que lo hacen?

Cassandra gimió.

-Ay, por favor, no hables de eso…

Su hermano se quedó pensativo mientras Nox saltaba a su regazo. Cassandra miró un momento al gato, recordando cómo había maullado en el cuarto de su hermano durante los días del secuestro.

-Bueno, no son tan mayores, si lo piensas bien –dijo Scorpius-. O sea, no es como si estuviéramos hablando de McGonagall.

-Ya, pero es raro. –Era un poco perturbador descubrir que los demás también tenían vidas privadas-. Además, yo pensaba que tía Andromeda aún seguía enamorado de su marido.

-Han pasado más de veinte años.

Cassandra se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me gustaría que la abuela o papá se volvieran a casar, ni dentro de veinte años ni dentro de cien.

Sería horrible ver a otra mujer ocupando el puesto de su madre. ¿Y quién iba a estar a la altura de su abuelo?

-Ya… No sé, si yo perdiera a Albus, creo que jamás volvería a querer a alguien. No me imagino a papá casándose con otra mujer. –Scorpius meneó la cabeza-. Aunque mamá nos dio ese mensaje para él, diciendo que quería que fuera feliz, que se lo merecía.

-Pero no se refería a eso –replicó Cassandra, con seguridad-. Lo que quiere mamá es que él no esté triste y deprimido por estar sin ella, no que se vuelva a casar algún día.

Pero no podía objetar nada serio a la relación de su tía. Quería que ella también fuera feliz, pues era muy triste pensar que habían asesinado a su marido y a su única hija. Cuando su abuela subió a sondear cuál era realmente su opinión del tema, lista para limar objeciones, Cassandra no mintió al decir que les deseaba lo mejor.

* * *

Blaise sabía que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

La débil esperanza de que aquellas terribles apariciones no fueran a suceder en su casa se desvaneció al día siguiente de haberse instalado allí, cuando tras salir de la ducha y limpiar el vaho del espejo había visto en él, con toda claridad, el rostro de su madre. Noni, su elfo, había jurado y perjurado que no había notado nada raro, que no había ningún espíritu en la casa, pero Blaise sabía que no se lo había imaginado. Estaba allí, le había seguido hasta allí. Había pasado un par de noches en el Caldero Chorreante; el primer día había pensado que por fin había conseguido huir de ella, pero el segundo escuchó a su madre gritando su nombre como si la estuvieran asesinando. Había vuelto a casa, roto por el fracaso de aquel nuevo intento y disgustado con las miradas inquisitivas de Longbottom. Arcadia le había ayudado a leer y examinar todos los libros sobre el tema que habían encontrado, pero aquello no había servido de nada. Se habían asegurado de que no estaba bajo la influencia de ningún hechizo ni de ninguna sustancia extraña. Ahora, Arcadia pensaba que debía de haber un objeto maldito en la mansión que estaba haciendo de enlace entre él y el espíritu, algo que tenía significado para ambos. Blaise se estaba planteando muy seriamente destruir la casa y todo su contenido hasta sus cimientos, si con eso podía librarse de la maldición.

Estaba exhausto, apenas conseguía dormir más de dos horas cada noche. Temía encontrarla en su habitación, le aterraba.

Hasta ese momento había rehusado buscar ayuda, más allá de Arcadia, pero a falta de tres días para que se reanudaran las clases decidió que iba a contárselo a Theo de una vez. Por mucho que él fuera un experto en magia negra, no dudaba que había maldiciones que no conocía, y los parientes mortífagos de Theo podrían tener alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando con él.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, intentó dormir un poco. No quería parecer un lunático cuando hablara con Theo, con los ojos desorbitados y enrojecidos por el sueño. Sin poción no habría podido dormir en absoluto, así que se tomó una dosis antes de meterse en la cama y hacerse un ovillo, rogando a cualquier dios que pudiera estar escuchando que aquello terminara pronto.

La poción que había tomado era fuerte, pero aun así tardó en dormirse, un sueño angustiado y poco profundo.

-Blaise… ¡Blaise!

Él abrió los ojos y vio a su madre a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, con los dientes afilados como cuchillas de afeitar y uñas que parecían garras. Blaise se echó a gritar mientras salía de la cama a toda prisa, se acurrucó en un rincón de la habitación, cubriéndose con los brazos y siguió gritando y gritando para acallar las carcajadas de su madre.

* * *

Scorpius se despertó al escuchar voces en el pasillo y salió de la habitación para ver qué pasaba. Mil posibilidades cruzaban por su mente. Los Parásitos podían estar atacando, su padre podría haber regresado ya… Tenía que averiguar qué era. En el pasillo se encontró a Morrigan, que estaba en bata y despeinada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Creo que el elfo de tío Blaise ha venido pidiendo ayuda –dijo ella, con expresión preocupada.

-¿En serio?

Su prima asintió y en ese momento fue Cassandra la que salió del dormitorio en el que estaba durmiendo. Los dos se habían quedado a pasar la noche en casa de sus primos porque los mayores se habían ido a una fiesta y Teddy había salido y su abuela Narcissa no había querido dejarlos solos en Malfoy manor. Habían pasado un buen rato con sus primos, pero al parecer la noche se había complicado.

-¿Le están atacando?

-No lo sé.

Scorpius no quería quedarse sin saber qué pasaba, si debían prepararse para alguna ofensiva de los Parásitos, así que bajó con las dos chicas al salón, donde su primo Gabriel, su tía y la bisabuela de sus primos estaban hablando en voz baja.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Volved a la cama –dijo su tía Daphne.

-No –replicó Scorpius, tratando de sonar más calmado de lo que estaba-. ¿Son los Parásitos? ¿Han atacado al profesor Zabini?

-No, nadie ha atacado a nadie. Mirad, su elfo ha venido aquí porque el profesor Zabini no se encuentra bien –explicó. A Scorpius, sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de Gabriel, que indicaba que la cosa era más seria de lo que ella estaba dando a entender, pero en cierta manera sí era un alivio que no fueran los Parásitos-. Seguro que no es nada.

En ese momento su tío Theo y el padre de éste se aparecieron en mitad de la sala, llevando con ellos a un Zabini inconsciente. Su tío parecía impresionado por algo, aunque no había señales de que Zabini estuviera herido, más allá de su inconsciencia. El elfo les seguía mientras se retorcía las orejas.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó entonces su tía, mirándoles a ambos con preocupación.

-He tenido que lanzarle un Desmaius –contestó su tío-. Vamos, hay que llevarlo a una habitación. Tendrías que haberlo visto, Daphne, creía que se había vuelto loco. Joder, no estoy seguro de que no se haya vuelto loco. No había manera de que dejara de gritar, no se me ocurría qué otra cosa hacer.

Había dicho todo eso mientras conducía a Zabini hacia las escaleras y Scorpius lo había presenciado todo con absoluta incredulidad. Los adultos parecían haberse olvidado de Morrigan, Cassandra y él, concentrados como estaban en Zabini, así que los tres les siguieron en silencio.

-No, seguro que has hecho bien –dijo tía Daphne-. Pero, ¿por qué estaba así?

-Yo qué sé.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación en la que iban a alojar a Zabini.

-¿Qué ha podido ponerlo en ese estado? –dijo tía Daphne, abriendo la puerta-. Noni, ¿tú sabes algo?

-El amo estaba muy angustiado. Noni piensa que el amo cree que le persigue un espíritu, el espíritu de la antigua ama. –Scorpius se quedó boquiabierto-. ¡Pero Noni sabe que no hay ningún espíritu en la casa! Noni lo podría notar, pero no hay nada. Y también le pidieron a Noni que buscara objetos mágicos y…

Scorpius no fue el único que aguzó el oído al escuchar aquello.

-¿Con quién más has hablado? –exclamó su tía, interrumpiendo al elfo-. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasa con Blaise?

-La profesora Pinetree ha estado viendo al amo casi cada día.

-Últimamente van mucho juntos en Hogwarts –dijo Morrigan.

Fue un error, porque les recordó que estaban allí, enterándose de todo, y mientras tía Daphne tomaba al instante la decisión de ir a buscar a la profesora de Pociones, los demás adultos insistieron en que se marcharan a sus cuartos. Scorpius sentía demasiada curiosidad para dejarlo correr. Como hacía tiempo que no iba a ningún sitio sin su nueva Capa de Invisibilidad, la solución no podía ser más fácil, y cubierto con ella regresó a la habitación en la que habían alojado al profesor. Llegó a tiempo de ver cómo su tía entraba en el dormitorio con una consternada Pinetree a su lado.

-Oh, mierda… -dijo ella, al verlo en la cama.

-Le agradeceríamos que nos dijera qué ha podido pasarle, profesora Pinetree –dijo su tío, con una voz cortés y contenida que no engañaba a nadie.

Pero la profesora no debía intención de ocultar información, porque empezó a hablar sin apartar apenas la vista de la cama, obviamente preocupada.

-Blaise dice que lleva semanas, casi dos meses, viendo y escuchando a su madre. Al principio podían pasar varios días entre una experiencia y otra, pero últimamente le pasaba a diario. Hemos estado leyendo libros sobre el tema, pero no hemos encontrado nada que realmente sirva de ayuda. Él estaba… Ayer por la tarde hablé con él y me dijo que quería contároslo a vosotros, pensaba que podríais ayudarlo. No estaba bien, pero tampoco parecía estar tan mal como para que pasara esto.

-¿Tú la has visto también? –preguntó su tía.

Pinetree negó con la cabeza.

-No. Ni la he oído. La verdad es que no estoy segura de que exista.

Scorpius les escuchaba sin perder palabra, estupefacto.

-No parecía que se lo estuviera imaginando –dijo tío Theo, sombrío.

-Ni los elfos ni los fantasmas han notado nunca nada. Pero no sé qué puede pasarle. No está bajo los efectos de ningún hechizo y hace cuatro días se hizo un análisis de sangre y todo salió normal. Yo estaba delante, vi el color del hechizo. Era blanco. Si hubiera alguna sustancia desconocida en su organismo el resultado habría sido rojo.

-Quizás deberíamos llevarlo a San Mungo –sugirió la anciana señora Nott.

-No, no –dijo él-. Vamos a esperar a que despierte.

El señor Nott quiso probar un par de hechizos con Zabini. Scorpius no los reconoció, pero supo por sus expresiones que no habían encontrado nada.

-¿Y si su madre consiguió escapar de algún modo? –preguntó tía Daphne-. ¿Y si está viva y…?

-No, no creo que esté viva –replicó Arcadia-. Blaise escribió a sus abuelos y a la gente que presenció la ejecución, incluso a parientes de Montoro, su última víctima. Todos aseguran que la ejecución se llevó a cabo y ella murió.

-Puede que sólo culpabilidad –dijo entonces la anciana Nott-. Le dio la espalda a su madre cuando más lo necesitaba.

Su tío frunció el ceño.

-¿Puedes culparlo? No olvides todo lo que hizo su madre.

-Aun así, era su madre –insistió ella, con dureza-. Y a él nunca le había hecho daño. Ni siquiera fue a visitarla antes de que la ejecutaran. ¿Qué clase de hijo hace eso?

-Uno que sabe que su madre es un monstruo –replicó él con el mismo tono.

-A Blaise no le faltan motivos para pensar así de ella –dijo tía Daphne, conciliadora-, pero puede que en fondo crea que ha hecho mal.

-No puede ser magia ancestral, ¿verdad? –preguntó el señor Nott.

-Oh, no, no. Una mujer nunca podría usar esa magia contra su propio hijo, ni siquiera aunque lo odiara.

Su tío se cruzó de brazos.

-En lo que a mí respecta, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario las visiones de Blaise tienen alguna causa real. –Miró hacia la cama con expresión más suavizada, pero muy preocupada-. Hablaremos con él cuando despierte. Y sea lo que sea lo que le pasa, encontraremos una solución.

Tía Daphne miró a Pinetree.

-Será mejor que le dejemos un poco de intimidad. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos una taza de café y nos lo explicas todo con más detalle?

La profesora asintió y la gente empezó a vaciar el cuarto, aunque era obvio que su tío pretendía quedarse en la habitación para velar a Zabini. Scorpius dudó si quedarse allí o irse con los demás a escuchar lo que Pinetree tuviera que decir y al final optó por lo segundo. Todos estaban seguros de que aquel asunto estaba relacionado con la señora Zabini, pero ¿y si se trataba de los Parásitos? No podían descartarlos. Así que les siguió, procurando no hacer ningún ruido.

Pinetree no parecía estar ocultando nada y contestó a las preguntas de tía Daphne y los demás como una persona deseosa de ayudar y preocupada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Scorpius la escuchó hablar de hechizos y espíritus durante un buen rato, un poco sorprendido de que todo eso hubiera estado sucediendo en el colegio sin que él se hubiera enterado de nada.

Tenía que admitir que lo que estaba contando Pinetree no sonaba mucho a los Parásitos; Scorpius no habría sabido encontrar una razón por la cual esa gentuza quisiera destrozar expresamente al profesor Zabini. Aunque ¿no había intentado Bouchard ligar con él y él le había dado un corte de impresión? Morrigan le había contado algo así hacía algún tiempo. ¿Podía ser la venganza de Bouchard? Era una posibilidad, pero cuanto más escuchaba a la profesora Pinetree, más lo dudaba.

Era tarde y cuando la conversación se tornó algo repetitiva, Scorpius decidió irse a dormir, dispuesto, eso sí, a enterarse de cómo terminaba aquella historia.


	42. Haciendo descubrimientos

**NdA**:Gracias a todos los que comentáis y seguís apoyando Alianza después de tanto tiempo ;)

Capítulo 42 **Haciendo descubrimientos**

Blaise abrió los ojos de golpe, angustiado, convencido de que había oído reír a su madre, pero se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Theo estaba sentado en un sillón junto a su cama y de que no se encontraba en su casa.

-Eh, Blaise, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo, sonando medio afónico-. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi casa. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? -Recordaba haber visto a su madre sobre la cama, una visión espantosa que hizo que un sudor frío empezara a recorrerle el cuerpo sólo de pensarlo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había ido a parar allí-. Tu elfo vino a casa pidiendo ayuda, diciendo que te había dado un ataque. Mi padre y yo te encontramos en un rincón de la habitación, gritando. Me diste un buen susto, Blaise. Intenté calmarte, pero creo que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que estábamos allí. No sabía qué hacer, así que te dejé inconsciente y te traje a casa. Tu elfo nos contó lo del espíritu de tu madre.

Lo sabían. Fue un alivio que lo supieran.

-Quiere volverme loco. Quiere volverme loco, Theo.

Podía sentirlo, como si su cordura fuera hielo frágil crujiendo bajo sus pies, a punto de quebrarse y mandarlo a la locura. Pero Theo se mantuvo calmado, sólido. Siempre había sido así, incluso de niño. Y algo de esa serenidad pareció llegarle a Blaise, que necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarse a algo que pareciera estable, seguro.

-Vamos a averiguar qué está pasando, no te preocupes. De momento vas a quedarte aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes estar solo. Y si la ves o la escuchas, quiero que nos lo digas. Tenemos que descubrir si sus apariciones siguen alguna pauta o algo así. –Le apretó el brazo-. Ya verás cómo todo saldrá bien.

En ese momento Blaise la vio, sonriendo mientras movía negativamente la cabeza.

-Está ahí –dijo en un hilo de voz.

Theo se volvió, pero Blaise ya sabía que no vería nada, él era el único que lo hacía.

-No puedo verla. ¿Sigue ahí?

-No, ya no –dijo, cerrando los ojos.

Theo llamó a uno de los elfos y le dijo que le trajera una dosis de la poción que tomaba su padre.

-Es más fuerte que las pociones habituales para dormir –le explicó, mientras el elfo cumplía con su encargo-. Necesitas descansar.

Blaise no pensaba que fuera a funcionar, pues Arcadia también le había suministrado versiones de la pócima para dormir más potentes de lo normal y no habían supuesto demasiada diferencia. Sin embargo, estaba claro que el señor Nott tenía serios problemas de insomnio, porque esta vez funcionaron. Blaise se quedó dormido durante el resto del día, un sueño profundo, sin pesadillas de ningún tipo. En un par de ocasiones le pareció escuchar voces en el cuarto, pero ninguna se parecía a la de su madre y sólo sirvieron para recordarle que ahora, al menos, no estaba solo.

Cuando despertó, ella volvía a estar en la habitación, a punto de subirse a los pies de su cama. Blaise soltó una exclamación de angustia, pero al momento notó unas manos en sus hombros, una voz firme y segura llamando su atención.

-¡Blaise! ¡Blaise, mírame! –Era Theo, y Blaise se obligó a fijar la vista en él y no en su madre-. Esté ahí o no, no puede hacerte nada, colega. Olvídate de ella, mírame a mí. Aquí estás a salvo.

Blaise estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar porque no estaba a salvo, no iba a estar a salvo en ningún lado. Pero aguantó sin mirarla, aferrándose a la voz de Theo, y al final se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. Para entonces, Blaise estaba tembloroso, cubierto de un sudor frío. Theo llamó a uno de sus dos elfos y a Noni; al primero le encargó que subiera algo de comer y al segundo, que aseara a su amo.

-No tengo hambre.

-Un poco de caldo te sentará bien –dijo Theo, mirando distraídamente por la ventana para darle un poco de intimidad mientras Noni le cambiaba la ropa y lo refrescaba con hechizos-. Si oyeras a mi abuela creerías que ni siquiera las lágrimas de fénix tienen más poder curativo.

Theo siguió hablándole hasta que Noni terminó de ponerle un pijama y una bata limpios y después se sentó en la butaca en la que había estado haciéndole compañía desde que había llegado allí. El elfo de los Nott ya le había dejado una bandeja con comida, y aunque Blaise había sido sincero al decir que no tenía hambre, el caldo tenía un aspecto apetitoso. Cuando empezó a tomárselo se dio cuenta de que iba a poder acabarse todo el cuenco, después de todo.

-Arcadia Pinetree quiere verte –dijo Theo.

-¿Está aquí?

-Supimos gracias a tu elfo que habías estado pasando mucho tiempo con ella y pensamos que podría saber lo que te estaba pasando. ¿Es de fiar?

Blaise asintió.

-Sí.

-Ha estado aquí, buscando información en nuestra biblioteca. La madre de Draco también ha enviado algunos libros de la biblioteca de los Malfoy. Mis sobrinos estaban pasando la noche aquí cuando te trajimos y se enteraron de parte de la historia, al menos. Pero no te preocupes, no dirán nada.

Pero Blaise tampoco tenía ánimos para preocuparse por los chismes esta vez. Sólo quería que todo aquello acabara por fin. De una manera o de otra, porque no sabía cuánto más iba a poder aguantar.

Daphne pasó a verlo unos minutos y después entró Arcadia con expresión consternada.

-Blaise, lo siento tanto… Si hubiera sabido que estabas tan mal no te habría dejado solo.

-No ha sido culpa tuya.

-Ya, pero debería haberme dado cuenta. –Miró a su alrededor-. ¿La ves ahora?

Blaise negó débilmente con la cabeza.

-La he visto cuando me he despertado.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-No sé si deberías ir a un hospital. Puede que en San Mungo puedan ayudar.

-No, no quiero ir. –Tenía la impresión de que allí su madre aún tendría mayor poder sobre él, y que los medimagos concluirían que necesitaba tratamiento mental y lo encerrarían con los otros dementes.

-¿Verás a un medimago, al menos?

-Sí, ya se lo he dicho a Theo y Daphne.

Arcadia le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Seguro que puede decirnos algo. –Ella le había preguntado a su padre, pero éste no había sabido decirle nada. Sin haber tenido la posibilidad de examinarle, Blaise no iba a echarle en cara su fracaso-. Oye, no te preocupes por Hogwarts, ¿vale? Yo les echaré un ojo a los chicos mientras tú…

-¿Qué? No, no voy a dejar de ir a trabajar.

-Sí, seguro que los alumnos encuentran fascinante que su profesor se derrumbe en mitad de la clase. No digas tonterías, anda. No puedes volver a Hogwarts hasta que esto no esté solucionado y lo sabes. Y no creas que soy la única que piensa así, intenta decirles a tus amigos que quieres volver mañana al colegio.

Blaise frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

-Mañana… -Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Sí, mañana. Esta es la segunda noche que pasas aquí. Blaise, en serio… El objetivo de esas apariciones parece ser volverte loco. En Hogwarts estás en una posición más vulnerable que aquí. Hablaré con McGonagall y le diré que estás enfermo, con viruela de dragón. Así nadie vendrá a verte.

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar porque en el fondo, sabía que ella tenía razón. No podía volver a Hogwarts, dormir solo, encontrarse con su madre a un palmo de la cara cuando estuviera rodeado de alumnos. Pero por mucho que supiera que era lo más sensato, no pudo evitar que supiera a derrota.

* * *

Scorpius no había tenido mucha ocasión de hablar con Damon durante las vacaciones, sobre todo porque había estado muy ocupado con Albus. Las cosas desde el secuestro habían sido distintas entre ellos, con el peso del trauma colgando sobre sus cabezas, influyendo en cada momento que pasaban juntos, pero desde hacía un par de semanas era casi como si todo hubiera vuelto a ser como antes. Su falta de interés por el sexo era historia; ahora tenía la impresión de que en el mundo no había nada mejor que hacer que comerse a Albus a besos, y acariciarle y chupársela hasta que le dolieran las mandíbulas. Tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar y Scorpius se había dedicado a ello con franco entusiasmo.

Pero en vísperas de la vuelta a Hogwarts, Scorpius, Cassandra y su abuela Narcissa fueron a tomar el té a casa de los Parkinson, pues aquella mansión, aunque más pequeña que Malfoy manor, era más grande que la casa de los Pucey, que nunca habían tenido demasiado dinero. Scorpius tenía ganas de hablar con Damon, ya que Morrigan le había dicho que llevaba días ignorando a Britney de la manera más grosera. No sabía a qué podía deberse, pero una sospecha se asentó con firmeza en su mente cuando vio que Samara Travers, una Slytherin de cuarto, estaba también allí, y esa sospecha aumentó cuando vio las sonrisitas cómplices que compartían. No lo entendía, ¿qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Damon había roto con Britney? Si eso era así, nadie se había tomado la molestia de comunicárselo a ella, que Scorpius supiera. Pero desde luego no pensaba quedarse con la duda y en cuanto pudo se lo preguntó a Damon.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Entre Samara y yo no hay nada. –Scorpius lo miró con escepticismo-. En serio.

-Entonces, ¿todavía estás con Britney?

Damon volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-No quiero nada demasiado serio. No sé, mañana hablaré con ella.

Incluso sabiendo que en los últimos meses Damon y Britney habían discutido bastante, a Scorpius le sorprendió que él estuviera actuando así, como si Britney no le importara nada. Intentó saber si había pasado algo, pero Damon cambió de tema y quiso hablar de Zabini y su supuesta varicela de dragón. Scorpius no le contó la verdad, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Albus. Tampoco insistió con lo de Britney, aunque esperaba que ella le hiciera entrar en razón.

Pero cuando los vio juntos al día siguiente, en King's Cross, supo que Damon no iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Se notaba que Britney estaba dolida y llena de sospechas. Morrigan estaba pegada a ella y miraba a Damon con expresión de censura. Damon no hizo gran cosa por tranquilizar a Britney, pues parecía dispuesto a pasar todo el viaje hablando con Hector y William.

-¿Han roto? –le preguntó Albus, que lo había notado también.

-No tengo ni idea –contestó Scorpius, notando la expresión de interés de Amal-. Damon ha estado muy raro estas Pascuas.

En el fondo pensaba que antes o después harían las paces, pero las cosas se precipitaron con más rapidez de la que esperaba. Habían entrado ya en Escocia cuando oyó un portazo en el pasillo y poco después Cassandra se asomó por la puerta del compartimento.

-Damon y Britney acaban de romper, ¿os habéis enterado?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó Scorpius.

-Creo que Britney le ha pillado tonteando con Samara Travers.

Scorpius suspiró.

-Voy a hablar con él –le dijo a Albus.

Éste asintió, más pendiente de Amal, quien parecía oscilar entre la alegría y la preocupación. Bien, él sólo estaba preocupado, preocupado por el idiota de Damon. No entendía qué estaba haciendo, dejando a Britney por Samara, quien no tenía nada de especial. Y Scorpius lo conocía demasiado bien como para pensar que había cambiado a una por otra porque Samara era sangrepura y Britney, no. Damon le daba importancia al estatus de sangre, sí, pero no tanta. Si no, no se habría acercado a Britney, para empezar. Era absurdo.

A Damon lo encontró en el compartimento, todavía acompañado de Hector, William y ahora, también, Samara.

-Eh, Scorpius, dile a tu prima que se calme un poco, que no es como si hubiera matado a alguien, ¿eh?

Scorpius supuso que Morrigan había pasado allí para informar a Damon de que era un cerdo en aras de la solidaridad femenina.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a dar una vuelta?

-No hace falta. Oye, ya se lo he dicho a Britney, yo le tengo aprecio y eso. Pero paso de compromisos serios.

Miró a Samara, quien sonrió.

-Podrías habérselo dicho directamente y en privado –le reprochó Scorpius.

-Se lo iba a decir, pero todo ha ido más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Eso era sólo una mala excusa y todos lo sabían, pero Scorpius seguía sin tener ni idea de qué estaba pasando. Aparentemente Damon no tenía ninguna preocupación en el mundo y no hacía más que bromear con los demás; Scorpius se lo habría creído si no hubiera visto de vez en cuando una sombra cruzando sus ojos oscuros.

Un rato después se fue a ver cómo estaba Britney y después de preguntarle a Diana, la encontró en uno de los cuartos de baño, con Morrigan. Scorpius asomó la cabeza y vio a Britney lavándose la cara mientras Morrigan la observaba con preocupación y cariño.

-Eh, Britney… ¿Estás bien?

Morrigan se cruzó de hombros.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¡Damon es un cerdo! Lo mínimo que podía haber hecho si quería cortar con ella era decírselo a solas, antes de que empezara el curso. Menudo cobarde…

-Sí, ya se lo he dicho. Lo siento, Britney.

Ella tragó saliva. Tenía los ojos como tomates, la pobre.

-¿A ti te ha dicho por qué…?

-No, sólo dice que no quiere nada serio.

Britney meneó la cabeza con amargura.

-Ha sido su madre.

Scorpius la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Su madre? –No había pensado en ella.

-Nunca le ha gustado que Damon y yo saliéramos. Sé que le ha estado hablando mal de mí todo el rato. Y fue peor cuando los Parásitos os pillaron a Albus y a ti. Cuando llamé a su casa para ver si sabían algo de vosotros, me insultó, me dijo que… Da igual. Me odia porque no soy sangrepura y ha conseguido convencerlo para que rompa conmigo, el muy… -Meneó de nuevo la cabeza, con lágrimas de nuevo en sus ojos-. No puedo creer que Damon me haya hecho esto.

Aun queriendo defender a la madre de Damon, Scorpius podía imaginársela perfectamente haciendo algo así. Ella se tomaba el asunto de la pureza de sangre tan en serio como el abuelo Lucius. Pero le costaba mucho más creer que Damon le hubiera hecho caso hasta ese punto.

-Britney, no sabes si es eso lo que ha pasado –dijo Morrigan, intentando tranquilizarla-. Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es ignorarlo. Él se lo pierde, en serio, tú eres mil veces mejor que Samara.

Scorpius asintió, completamente de acuerdo, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Britney había estado muy colada por Damon. ¿En serio había sido cosa de tía Pansy? Si estaba detrás de aquello, había sido una estúpida. Pero también era decepcionante que Damon no hubiera luchado por Britney.

* * *

La medibruja particular de los Nott era una Furmage bastante mayor de cabello naranja. En el fondo, Blaise creía que no tenía esperanza alguna de encontrar una respuesta en la medibruja, pero a pesar de ello, cuando ella empezó a lanzarle hechizos y hacerle preguntas, se encontró rezando mentalmente por una respuesta afirmativa.

-Los resultados son absolutamente normales –dijo ella al fin.

-¿Está usted segura? –preguntó Daphne.

-Sí, todo normal. No se encuentra bajo ninguna influencia externa. ¿Qué clases de hechizos han usado para intentar localizar al supuesto espíritu?

Theo le contestó, mencionando incluso uno que era de magia negra. Ninguno de ellos había afectado al espíritu de ningún modo ni había hecho que los demás pudieran verlo o escucharlo también. Blaise sabía lo que estaban empezado a pensar, que estaba loco. Pero no lo estaba, él sabía que no lo estaba, y cuando la medibruja sugirió que empezara a tomar la poción anti-ilusiones, lo rechazó con la poca energía que pudo reunir. Había leído sobre ella mientras investigaba con Arcadia y sabía que se les daba a las personas que tenían alucinaciones no mágicas y que los efectos secundarios eran una sedación bastante severa. No pensaba quedarse medio incapacitado mientras el espíritu de su madre intentaba hacerle daño.

Arcadia pasó a verlo por la noche para asegurarle que todo había ido bien en Hogwarts y explicarle que Lupin había mostrado interés en visitarlo. Debía de saber lo que pasaba, claro, si los Malfoy lo sabían.

-¿Qué ha dicho la medibruja? –preguntó.

-Nada, dice que está todo normal.

-Arcadia, ¿crees que tu padre podría venir a echarle un vistazo también? –preguntó Theo. Después se giró rápidamente hacia Blaise-. Si a ti no te importa, claro.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro que no hay ningún problema –contestó ella-, aunque ya he hablado con él sobre esto y no se le ocurría nada que no hubiéramos intentado nosotros.

-Bueno, quizás si puede examinarlo se le ocurre algo. La medibruja Furmage lleva años ocupándose de nosotros, pero es que si lo piensas bien, es tan extraño que ninguno de sus hechizos indicara nada… -continuó Theo-. Todo ese stress…

-Espera –le interrumpió Arcadia, con expresión de haber pensado algo-… ¿Quieres decir que los resultados fueron absolutamente normales? ¿Presión sanguínea, análisis de sangre, ondas cerebrales…?

-Sí, sí, todo perfecto.

-Pero no puede ser –dijo ella, como si estuviera completando su frase-. No puede ser porque lleva semanas durmiendo del culo y sin comer bien y en los últimos días ha tomado varias pociones para dormir, lo cual debería haber afectado a sus plaquetas por culpa de los mocos de flobberworm.

-¿En qué estás pensando, querida? –preguntó el padre de Theo.

Ella pareció estar buscando algún dato en el fondo de su mente, Blaise había visto a veces esa expresión en Mei Ling cuando estaba a punto de dar con la solución a su problema. Probablemente no había estado tan pendiente de las palabras de alguien en toda su vida. Cuando sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron con el brillo triunfal de quien había dado con la respuesta, Blaise podría haberla besado.

-Sangre de ucumari.

-¿Qué es eso? –exclamó Daphne.

-Es una especie de oso que habita en algunas zonas de Sudamérica, entre ellas el norte de Argentina –explicó ella rápidamente-. Con su sangre se puede preparar una cocción que al pasar al torrente sanguíneo de alguien, incluso por simple contacto, enmascara por completo cualquier síntoma de envenenamiento y de magia negra. Es decir, en sí misma no es perjudicial, pero si se administra junto con un veneno, por ejemplo, la víctima morirá sin que los medimagos puedan encontrar qué va mal.

-¿Y crees que ha usado eso conmigo? –preguntó Blaise, sintiendo de nuevo la esperanza naciendo dentro de él.

-¿Crees que tu madre podría haber conocido esa sustancia?

-Mi madre practicaba la magia abominable, puedo creerme cualquier cosa de ella.

Arcadia asintió.

-Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Y entonces se marchó, dejándolos a todos a la espera. Blaise apenas podía contener su impaciencia. Sabía que Arcadia tenía razón en su razonamiento y no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta por sí mismo. Era imposible que los resultados del examen de la medibruja hubieran indicado que su salud era perfecta. Y si era eso lo que había pasado sólo había dos explicaciones posibles: o la medibruja Furmage era la profesional más incompetente del mundo o había algo interfiriendo en los resultados.

-Es un poco ordinaria, pero parece saber lo que se hace –opinó la anciana señora Nott.

-Si logra averiguar lo que le pasa a Blaise, por mí como si tiene los modales de un troll –replicó Theo.

Blaise no podría estar más de acuerdo. Y oh, cómo quería que Arcadia hubiera acertado… Su madre se echó a reír, una carcajada que le puso los pelos de punta, pero trató de ignorarla lo mejor que supo. No, ella no estaba allí. Sólo le había envenenado para que pensara que estaba allí. Pero aún tuvieron que esperar un cuarto de hora hasta que Arcadia regresara, llevando en la mano un pequeño frasco metálico.

-Esto es jugo concentrado de veneno de runespoor –explicó-. Voy a ponerte una gota sobre la piel. Si estoy en lo cierto y tu madre ha estado usando la sangre del ucumari, notarás como si el veneno te estuviera quemando la piel. Si no, no te hará efecto. Hay otro medio menos doloroso de averiguarlo, pero tardaría una semana en preparar la poción.

Blaise le tendió el brazo.

-Hazlo ahora.

Con mucho cuidado, Arcadia desenroscó el tapón del frasquito y vertió el veneno de runespoor sobre su brazo. El efecto fue casi inmediato y Blaise se retorció en la cama mientras se tragaba un grito de agonía.

-Duele –confirmó con los dientes apretados.

Arcadia hizo un hechizo rápidamente y la sensación de ardor desapareció al momento.

-Es la sangre del ucumari –anunció ella con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Daphne la sujetó del brazo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿qué significa eso? –dijo la anciana señora Nott-. ¿Lo han envenenado?

Arcadia asintió.

-Puede que sea magia negra, pero me inclino más por un veneno. Bien, la sangre de ucumari está escondiendo los efectos secundarios de la poción que está provocando esas alucinaciones. –Algo en su postura, en su tono de voz, le hizo pensar a Blaise en el jefe de un ejército preparando la estrategia para la batalla definitiva-. Ya hemos probado el bezoar y algunos antídotos de uso general y no han servido de nada, así que lo más probable es que el veneno que buscamos tenga sólo un antídoto específico. Si anulamos la sangre de ucumari, todos esos efectos secundarios comenzarán a aparecer y nos darán pistas sobre el veneno que provoca las alucinaciones. Entonces podremos preparar el antídoto.

-¿Y sabes anular la sangre de ucumari? –preguntó Blaise.

-Sí. No creo que en San Mungo tengan la poción que anula los efectos de la sangre, pero cuando estuve en Sudamérica me compré algunos libros de pociones y sé que allí está la fórmula que necesitamos.

-¿Tienes todos los ingredientes para prepararla? –preguntó Theo.

Ella pensó un momento.

-Sí, lo único que no hay en Hogwarts es polvo de pezuña de tapir, pero tengo más de una onza en casa. Tardaré unas cuantas horas en preparar la poción. –Le dio a Blaise una contundente palmada en el brazo-. Aguanta un poco más, Blaise. Pronto sabremos qué coño usó tu madre para hacerte tener esas visiones.

En ese momento parecía capaz de matar un nundu ella solita y Blaise, por fin, se permitió pensar que aquella pesadilla iba a tener un final feliz.

* * *

-Hay dos gigantes con ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Betty tras tocar con las manos la cantimplora muggle que acababan de encontrar. Dos gigantes… Eso no pintaba nada bien.

-Con razón me suena este sitio –dijo entonces Hagrid-. Estuve en esas colinas, hace ya muchos años, cuando trataba de convencer a los gigantes de que no se unieran a Quien-Ya-Sabéis.

-Tom Riddle, Hagrid –le corrigió Harry-. Voldemort como mucho.

Pero aun así sabía que en esos momentos llamar a ese asesino de un modo u otro era mucho menos importante que lidiar con la noticia que Betty acababa de darles. Las cosas ya habían parecido suficientemente complicadas enfrentándose a dos docenas de Parásitos y dos graphornks. Saber que ahora ese grupo se había reforzado con dos gigantes era desolador.

-Los gigantes son casi tan tontos como los troll, pero va a ser difícil librarnos de ellos –dijo Draco.

-Eh, a ver lo que dices –le advirtió Hagrid, molesto.

-Bueno, dime algún gigante famoso por su labor intelectual, por favor, soy todo oídos.

Harry se apresuró a intervenir.

-Draco, no estás ayudando –le advirtió también.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de persona resignada a ser incomprendida por el mundo que cualquier adolescente habría envidiado.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que lo tenemos jodido.

-Pero ¿por qué se unirían los gigantes a los Parásitos? –preguntó Luna de pronto-. Quizás los hayan engañado, a los pobres.

Harry no se sentía muy inclinado a compadecer a esos gigantes, pero miró a Hagrid inquisitivamente.

-Bueno, imagino que les han ofrecido lo mismo que les ofreció Quién… Voldemort –contestó éste-. Libertad para moverse por Gran Bretaña, esas cosas.

-Me cuesta creer que los Parásitos vayan a cumplir esa promesa –dijo Harry. Si conseguían el dominio de Gran Bretaña a través de Excalibur, probablemente lo último que querrían sería poblaciones de gigantes deambulando por el país y acabando con el ganado y con más de un ciudadano desafortunado. Los gigantes no eran exactamente malvados, pero no podía decirse que tuvieran mucha consideración por el resto de los seres vivos.

-Por eso, si los están engañando, tal vez podamos convencerlos para que dejen de apoyar a esa gente, ¿no? –dijo Luna.

-Si tenemos la oportunidad de preguntarles, lo haremos –contestó Harry, sin comprometerse.

De todos modos, no tenía sentido discutir eso cuando los Parásitos no estaban todavía a la vista. Sabía que les habían recortado camino, pero aún no los habían visto desde las escobas ni a ellos ni a sus fuegos de campamento.

Cuando Betty se recuperó de su experiencia con la cantimplora, todos reanudaron la marcha. Con o sin gigantes cerca atravesaban una zona bonita. El río les proporcionaba agua fresca y pescado y de vez en cuando cazaban algún conejo o alguna perdiz. Hagrid y Dione encontraban algunas veces hierbas comestibles con las que completaban su dieta. Como muchos otros sitios en Ávalon, habría sido un lugar precioso en el que acampar si no hubieran tenido una misión vital por delante. Por otro lado, Harry empezaba a admitir que se estaba cansando ya de tanta naturaleza, de tan poca gente. En esos momentos habría dado media fortuna por poder pasear una tarde por el callejón Diagón, tomando chocolate caliente con canela y miel, mirando escaparates y viendo gente a su alrededor. Con Draco, por supuesto. Probablemente la única razón de que no estuviera realmente harto de aquel sitio era que Draco estaba allí, caminando y durmiendo a su lado.

Mientras Hagrid les hablaba de su experiencia con los gigantes, Harry se perdió en recuerdos de los últimos días. A veces todavía no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando de verdad, que Draco le correspondiera, que pudiera dormir abrazado a él, que pudiera besarlo cada vez que quería –y vaya si quería-. Incluso sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo, había una parte de él que todavía temía el peso de Astoria. Cuando veía a Draco sumido en sus pensamientos rara vez podía quitarse la sospecha de que era ella quien ocupaba su mente, de que en el fondo, si Draco hubiera podido elegir siempre la habría elegido a ella. Pero también tenía que admitir que esos silencios podían deberse simplemente a la preocupación y que la mayor parte del tiempo Draco se comportaba como si estuviera loco por él y le había confesado que había estado un poco celoso de Betty y se notaba que la única razón por la que no quería hablar del futuro era simple superstición. Harry sabía que no debía dejar que su inseguridad fastidiara las cosas, no pensaba consentirlo. Tenía que apostar por ellos y confiar en que Draco estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-Harry…-Era Draco-. ¿Has pensado en lo que haremos si alcanzamos a los Parásitos y conseguimos detenerlos?

-¿Celebrarlo?

Draco le dedicó una sonrisilla, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio.

-No hablaba de eso. Medea Key es un pez gordo y vale la pena mantenerla con vida para interrogarla, pero suponiendo que al menos sobrevivan la mitad de los suyos… Harry, si tenemos suerte, seremos seis; no creo que podamos ocuparnos de más de uno o dos prisioneros. No sería seguro.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Que no estaría de más ir decidiendo qué haremos con los Parásitos supervivientes. Por si acaso.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad, quería creer que lo decía en broma.

-No pienso ejecutarlos a sangre fría.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? Sería estúpido dejarlos ir para que vayan corriendo a reunirse con los suyos. Y sería aún más estúpido llevarnos una docena de ellos como prisioneros. El riesgo sería altísimo y encima tendríamos que dedicar horas a conseguir comida para todos. Si no quieres ejecutarlos, de acuerdo, pero tenemos que encontrar una solución sensata.

Harry pensó un poco mientras caminaban.

-Si los dejamos atrás, sin armas y sin varitas… Incluso podemos hacerles un Confundus.

-La mayoría morirá igualmente de esa manera.

-Pero no seremos nosotros quienes los matemos. Aquí no pueden hacer daño realmente, Titania nunca lo consentiría. Y si alguno de ellos consigue salir de aquí y aún no se le han pasado las ganas de unirse a los Parásitos… bueno, ya nos ocuparemos de él cuando volvamos a encontrarnos en medio de una batalla. Pero no podemos matarlos a sangre fría, eso sería asesinato. –Miró a Draco con firmeza-. No pienso hacerlo y no quiero que tú lo hagas tampoco.

Aquello era importante. No sabía si podría estar al lado de alguien capaz de hacer algo así. Entendía que Draco tuviera otra manera de ver las cosas y estaba dispuesto a transigir de vez en cuando, pero aquello habría sido demasiado.

Draco, al menos, no pareció enfadarse por su comentario. Se limitó a dirigirle una larga mirada inquisitiva, a asentir después.

-Creo que sería lo más inteligente, pero la verdad es que no sé si sería capaz de hacerlo. Ni siquiera a ellos. No así.

Harry se sintió tan aliviado al oírlo que podría haberlo besado de puro agradecimiento. En vez de eso, le tomó de la mano sin dejar de caminar y se la estrechó con fuerza.

-Con un buen Confundus podemos dejarlos incapacitados para serles de utilidad a los Parásitos. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Tenemos que alcanzar a esos cabrones y ver cómo podemos derrotarlos.

-¿No oléis algo raro? –preguntó Dione de pronto.

Todos habían aprendido a tomarse en serio los "no oléis algo raro" de la centáuride y Harry sacó su varita y se puso en tensión, mirando a todos los lados, incluso al cielo. Al menos no había dragones a la vista. Y no estaban en una zona demasiado boscosa. Había algún que otro sauce a la orilla del río, árboles salpicando el paisaje y unos cuantos pedruscos por delante de ellos, pero no era un terreno que favoreciera las emboscadas.

-Tened listas las escobas.

-Si alguien me levanta del suelo le abriré la cabeza de una coz –advirtió Dione, dejando claro que no bromeaba.

Harry esperaba no tener que llegar a eso.

-¿Notas algo más? –preguntó, yendo a lo importante.

Ella se concentró y respiró con fuerza, como si tratara de capturar el origen de aquel olor.

-Viene de allí –dijo, señalando hacia delante.

-Creo que este es un lugar sagrado –intervino Luna inesperadamente, con los ojos cerrados-. ¿No lo notáis?

No, Harry no notaba absolutamente nada ni tampoco veía nada que indicara que era un lugar sagrado. No había círculos de hadas, monolitos o edificios. Pero al cabo de un par de segundos, Draco le apretó el brazo.

-Harry, mira –dijo, señalando un punto entre unos árboles que había quizás a unos trescientos metros por delante de ellos, lejos de la orilla del río-. ¿Ves eso de allí? Parece un arco de piedra, pero desde aquí no se ve bien.

Harry no lo veía, pero usó un hechizo y confirmó que Draco no se había equivocado.

-Vamos a ver que es –dijo Luna.

-No –contestó al momento Harry, deteniéndola con un gesto de la mano-. Si es un lugar sagrado, es mejor no acercarse.

-¿Y si tiene información sobre la reina de las hadas? –dijo Draco.

-Yo creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí –intervino Dione.

La centáuride parecía inquieta y aquello terminó de convencer a Harry. Después de su experiencia en Senegal tenía muy claro que valía la pena no acercarse a lugares sagrados desconocidos y la actitud de Dione indicaba que había alguna clase de peligro en el aire.

-No parece que aquí haya nada relacionado con las hadas y yo también pienso que deberíamos alejarnos de este lugar. Venga, vamos. Y seguid atentos.

Draco y Luna le hicieron caso, pero se notaba que no estaban convencidos de estar haciendo lo correcto. Bien, si era realmente necesario siempre podían volver atrás con las escobas; ahora quería marcharse de allí. Los alrededores seguían pareciendo completamente desiertos y las rocas grisáceas que tenían delante eran demasiado pequeñas para que alguien que no fuera un goblin pudiera esconderse detrás de ellas. Por si acaso, Harry ascendió un par de metros con la escoba y comprobó que no había nadie allí agazapado.

-¿Crees que puede ser un cementerio o algo así? –le preguntó Betty a Luna.

-No lo sé, sólo noto que es un sitio especial.

-No estamos solos –dijo Dione, que seguía mirando a todas partes-. Sé que no…

No pudo terminar. Las rocas salieron disparadas hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Harry, sin saber aún lo que estaba pasando.

Las rocas de pronto tenían cara, pies, brazos, alas. Una de ellas agarró a Betty del brazo cuando iba a salir volando y la tiró brutalmente al suelo.

-¡Gárgolas! –exclamó Draco, lanzando una Bombarda contra una de ellas.

Harry apenas tuvo ocasión de ver lo que le pasaba a la gárgola porque había salido disparado en dirección a Betty. La gárgola estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza con sus manos de piedra maciza y Harry la atacó también con una Bombarda. La gárgola salió disparada hacia atrás y saltaron algunas esquirlas. Harry ayudó rápidamente a Betty a ponerse en pie.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Colócate detrás de mí!

-¡Harry! –exclamó ella, mirando a un punto por detrás de él.

Harry se giró, vio que la gárgola se estaba poniendo en pie y repitió el hechizo. Miró a su alrededor. Eran diez o doce, unas con forma de león, otras con forma de lobo, otras con forma de dragón y parecían imparables y los hechizos les rebotaban. Dione, que no tenía manera de luchar contra ellas, salió corriendo al galope, pero una gárgola fue volando tras ella. Draco y Luna estaban intentando defenderse a base de Bombardas y Hagrid estaba repartiendo tanto como podía. Harry lanzó un conjuro a los pies de una de las gárgolas y convirtió esa zona del suelo en arenas movedizas. La gárgola intentó salir volando, pero su peso hacía que fuera succionada con fuerza hacia el fondo. El hechizo parecía útil y lo repitió con la gárgola que corría hacia él y Betty, pero las gárgolas aprendieron pronto y no sólo sacaron a sus compañeras de las arenas movedizas sino que dejaron de correr y atacaron desde el aire, volando a un metro del suelo.

Una de ellas cargó contra Draco y le dio de refilón, haciéndole caer al suelo.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Harry, angustiado. Estuvo a punto de olvidarse de Betty e ir corriendo a ayudarlo, pero dos gárgolas se abalanzaron sobre él. Sin pensárselo un segundo, apuntó a sus piernas y pies y lanzó dos potentes Engorgios. El repentino peso fue más de lo que las alas podían soportar y las dos gárgolas cayeron al suelo, aleteando inútilmente.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_ –Esa era la voz de Draco y Harry se giró un instante, lo justo para ver que seguía vivo, en pie. La gárgola recibió la maldición mortal y cayó al suelo, pero se movía aún, no estaba muerta.

-¡El Engorgio funciona! –les gritó, antes de agarrar a Betty del brazo y apartarla bruscamente de la trayectoria de otra gárgola-. ¡Úsalo, Betty!

Ella obedeció, aterrada, y tuvo la buena suerte de acertar a la gárgola que acababa de atacarles. Harry se estaba encargando de otra.

-¡Luna! –exclamó Draco.

Harry se giró y llegó a ver cómo una gárgola en forma de lobo conseguía darle a Luna en el hombro, haciéndola salir volando hacia atrás. Quiso ayudarla, pero la gárgola con la que se estaba batiendo se interpuso y fue ella la que recibió su Engorgio. Sólo habían pasado dos segundos. La gárgola lobuna estaba sobre Luna, a punto de hundir su puño de piedra contra su cabeza. Draco trató de ayudarla, pero tuvo que apartarse de un salto cuando otra criatura estuvo a punto de embestirlo. El puño descendió velozmente contra Luna.

Hagrid arrolló a la gárgola como un tren de mercancías y rodaron hasta otra, la que había atacado a Draco. Él y Harry intentaron quitárselas de encima, pero sólo lo consiguieron con una.

Y la otra estrelló el puño contra el cráneo de Hagrid, destrozándoselo.


	43. Adiós, Hagrid

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios!

Capítulo 43 **Adiós, Hagrid**

Estaba muerto. Su cráneo hundido no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-¡No! –gritó Harry, corriendo hacia Hagrid-. ¡NO!

Una gárgola intentó embestirle a mitad camino, pero Harry le lanzó el Confringo más potente que pudo sin apenas mirarlo y repitió el conjuro contra la gárgola lobuna que había acabado con Hagrid. Esta cayó hacia atrás y Harry saltó sobre ella y le lanzó un Engorgio también poderoso para impedirle que se levantara del suelo.

-¿Por qué? –exclamó furioso-. ¿Por qué? _¡Avada Kedavra! ¡Avada Kedavra!_

La gárgola se estremeció, pero no murió. Harry estaba dispuesto a averiguar cuántas maldiciones mortales hacía falta para matar a una de esas criaturas.

-Vosotros matasteis a dos de los nuestros –contestó inesperadamente la gárgola.

-¡Nosotros no hemos matado a nadie! –gritó lleno de rabia. Si hubiera estado luchando contra otra clase de criatura la habría ahogado con sus propias manos, sólo quería hacérselo pagar, oh, cuánto quería hacérselo pagar.

-¡Mientes! ¡Vuestros amigos nos atacaron hace unos días!

-¿Qué? ¡Esos no son nuestros amigos! ¡Vamos tras ellos para detenerlos!

De pronto escuchó una orden en un idioma que sonaba como si la tierra se estuviera abriendo y los sonidos de lucha a sus espaldas cesaron abruptamente. Harry se giró y vio que una de las gárgolas había alzado una mano y que todas las demás estaban acuclilladas en el suelo en una posición que recordaba a las de los viejos edificios muggles.

-Explícate –dijo la gárgola con cara de dragón que seguía en pie.

Harry miró a Luna y Draco, magullados, pero vivos, sosteniéndose en pie porque estaban apoyados contra un árbol, a Betty en el suelo con una brecha en la frente y media cara bañada en sangre

-Nosotros no hemos atacado a nadie –dijo Harry. Su voz sonaba ahogada, como si saliera con dificultad, y no sabía si era de rabia o por las lágrimas-. Estamos persiguiendo a un grupo de humanos que ha venido a Ávalon con malas intenciones. No tenemos nada que ver con ellos.

La gárgola con cara de dragón se lo quedó mirando, tan inmóvil que podría haber pasado por una estatua de verdad si no hubiera sido por la vida e inteligencia de sus ojos.

-Probadlo.

Harry dejó escapar un bufido de incredulidad.

-¿Qué lo probemos? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a probarlo? ¡Sois vosotros los que nos habéis atacado sin motivo! ¡Sois vosotros los que habéis matado a alguien!

Y entonces sus ojos bajaron hacia el cuerpo de Hagrid y su cráneo reventado y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, llorando. No podía creer que hubiera muerto. Hagrid había sido casi un héroe para él cuando era pequeño, la persona que le había abierto las puertas de un nuevo mundo. Su primer amigo. Y ahora todo había terminado para él, luchando una vez más por el mundo mágico.

-Sé cómo mataron a vuestros dos amigos –dijo entonces Draco, tratando de hablar con voz firme sin conseguirlo del todo-. Usaron una maldición que los convirtió en grava, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí –contestó el líder de las gárgolas.

-Es magia negra. Yo conozco esa maldición. Podría haberla usado contra vosotros como hicieron ellos, pero no lo hice porque es magia negra. ¿No prueba eso que nosotros no somos como ellos?

La gárgola volvió a quedarse completamente inmóvil y unos segundos después agachó la cabeza.

-Entonces me temo que hemos cometido un error imperdonable.

-Oh, sí –dijo Harry, con amargo sarcasmo-, no cabe duda de que lo habéis cometido.

Las gárgolas ya no dijeron nada y Harry vio que Luna y Draco empezaban a curarse a sí mismos con hechizos. Limpiándose las lágrimas, se dirigió hacia el cuerpo herido de Betty, ignorando su propia cojera y el dolor punzante en sus costillas. Betty estaba inconsciente, así que Harry le lanzó un Episkeyo, le limpió la sangre de la cara con otro hechizo para asegurarse de que no tenía más heridas abiertas y después le lanzó un Ennervate. Ella gimió y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?

Betty abrió los ojos, asustada, y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hagrid ha muerto por culpa de un error imperdonable –replicó, volviendo al sarcasmo. Ella dejó escapar una exclamación de pena, pero Harry ya no le prestó más atención y se levantó para ir a reunirse con Draco y Luna. Ella sollozaba ahora silenciosamente junto al cadáver de Hagrid. Draco lo miraba a él con preocupación-. ¿Cómo estáis?

-Exceptuando algunos huesos rotos, bien –contestó Draco, antes de empezar a curarle las heridas. Después de un momento, añadió-: Lo siento muchísimo, Harry.

-Quería salvarme –dijo Luna, entre lágrimas-. Oh, pobre Hagrid…

El líder de las gárgolas intervino.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudaros?

Harry iba a decir que los dejaran en paz, pero Draco se le adelantó.

-Necesitamos quedarnos aquí para curarnos y enterrar a nuestro amigo.

-Por supuesto –dijo la gárgola-. Sólo os pedimos que no os acerquéis al Arco Sagrado.

-¿Cuándo pasó el otro grupo por aquí?

-Hace cuatro días.

-Están buscando a Titania; ella tiene algo que ellos quieren. ¿Está muy lejos la Corte?

La gárgola cerró los ojos un momento y Harry, casi a su pesar, le prestó atención.

-Ahora lo está. Por el camino que tomaron los otros humanos y sus amigos, se encontrarán con Titania dentro de tres o cuatro de días. Si les seguís, nunca llegaréis a la Corte antes que ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño, negándose a admitir la derrota.

-¿Hay algún atajo? –preguntó secamente. Estaba interesado en lo que la gárgola tuviera que decirles, pero no se había olvidado de lo que habían hecho, no se había olvidado para nada.

-Quizás sí –dijo la gárgola concentrándose de nuevo-. Debéis seguir el río hasta llegar a un bosque de abedules. Cruzad entonces y dirigiros a las Colinas del Viento. Sobre una de ellas veréis un antiguo monolito. Al otro lado, caminando medio día en dirección al mar de arena, encontraréis a Su Majestad.

Harry entornó los ojos, sintiendo que parte de su ira cambiaba de destinatario, hacia los Parásitos. Ellos tenían la culpa de todo.

-Los tenemos…

-¿Podéis…? Sé que no tenemos derecho a pedíroslo, pero si encontrarais compasión suficiente en vuestro interior para liberar a mis compañeros de vuestros hechizos, nuestra deuda con vosotros aún sería mayor.

En ese momento Harry seguía furioso con ellos, pero no tanto como para plantearse siquiera rechazar su petición, así que sin decir palabra empezó a liberarlas con el Finite Incantatem. En el momento en el que quedaron libres, todas las gárgolas adoptaron la posición arrodillada de sus compañeras.

-Deberíamos mandarle un patronus a Dione y decirle que debe volver –sugirió Luna con voz triste.

Si todavía estaba viva, pensó Harry, macabro. El patronus, sin embargo, se le resistió por una vez. No podía convocarlo, no con el cuerpo de Hagrid aún caliente a sus pies. Luna y Draco probaron entonces y fue ella la primera en conseguirlo. Su liebre salió disparada con su mensaje en la misma dirección que había tomado Dione en su huida.

-Nos iremos ahora –dijo la gárgola-, pero Krant se quedará con vosotros hasta que la deuda esté pagada.

Harry contempló con incredulidad cómo todas las gárgolas alzaban el vuelo excepto la que había matado a Hagrid, que seguía en la misma posición arrodillada.

-¿Qué? No queremos que se quede con nosotros.

-Debe hacerlo –replicó la gárgola desde el aire, antes de salir volando con los suyos en dirección al arco de piedra-. Ahora está a tu servicio.

-¡Pues quiero que se vaya! -Pero ninguna de las gárgolas le hizo caso, cada vez más lejos, y Harry, enfadado, se giró hacia la asesina de Hagrid-. Quiero que te vayas.

La gárgola se quedó como estaba.

-Harry –dijo Draco, distrayendo su atención-. Vamos a montar el campamento y a enterrar a Hagrid. Podemos ocuparnos de esto después.

A regañadientes, Harry se dejó convencer y se fue a montar el campamento con los demás. Su desolación era completa. Había perdido a Ron y luego a Hagrid y ni siquiera sabían si Dione había conseguido escapar a la persecución. Todo parecía estar desmoronándose a su alrededor. ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos? ¿Iban a morir uno a uno? La profecía había asegurado que los siete tenían posibilidades de triunfar, pero ahora ya sólo eran cuatro. Daba la sensación de que iban a morir todos allí y con ellos, la esperanza de que el mundo mágico pudiera librarse de los Parásitos.

-Harry… -Era Draco, de nuevo, y le tendía un vial con una poción que a Harry le resultaba muy familiar gracias a sus aventuras juveniles, sus misiones como auror y sus partidos de quidditch dentro y fuera de Hogwarts. Sin decir nada, se la tomó-. Si hubiera conocido esa maldición la habría usado, Harry. No habría dejado que lo mataran.

Harry, sorprendido, salió de su doloroso estupor.

-Pero les has dicho…

-Sé que esa maldición existe y sé los efectos que causa, pero no recuerdo cómo se lanzaba ni lo he hecho nunca. Cuando dijeron que habían matado a dos de ellos imaginé que debía de haber sido con esa maldición. Desde luego estaba claro que no había sido con un Avada Kedavra. –Harry asintió-. ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Te duele todavía algo?

El dolor de los huesos rotos empezaba a suavizarse.

-Estoy bien.

Draco se lo quedó mirando.

-Cuando estabas atacando a la gárgola otra estuvo a punto de atacarte por la espalda. Por un momento, creí que te perdería ahí mismo. Siento muchísimo lo de Hagrid, Harry, de verdad, pero… también me alegro de que tú y yo hayamos sobrevivido.

La muerte de Hagrid había sido tan brutal que Harry apenas había podido pensar en otra cosa, sentir otra cosa. Pero cuando Draco dijo eso, fue como si se fijara por primera vez en la moradura que le cubría parte del lado izquierdo de la cara, como si se diera cuenta sólo entonces de que, efectivamente, los dos podrían haber muerto, todos podrían haber muerto. Un súbito impulso le hizo abrazarlo con fuerza y Draco le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad

-Yo también.

-Lo siento –repitió Draco.

Harry luchó contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y trató de encontrar consuelo entre sus brazos.

* * *

Luna había sugerido que esperaran un par de horas antes de enterrar a Hagrid para ver si Dione aparecía. Draco sabía que si seguía viva, querría estar presente en la despedida de Hagrid, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de que fuera a ser así. Estaba prácticamente indefensa contra las gárgolas, inmunes a sus coces y sus flechas. Y mirando al grupo superviviente había empezado a sospechar que había algo significativo en el hecho de que sólo quedaran cuatro de ellos, uno por cada Casa. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Dione no regresaría.

Pero se equivocaba, porque lo hizo, cojeando visiblemente de una de sus patas delanteras, lo cual sin duda había retrasado su marcha. Draco no sabía si sus pociones funcionaban con los centauros, pero el Episkeyo que le lanzó Luna pareció dejarla bastante satisfecha, aunque su disgusto por la muerte de Hagrid era palpable. La mirada que le dirigió a la gárgola, que no se había movido de la misma posición en todo el rato, era cualquier cosa menos amistosa.

-¿Y encima tenemos que cargar con él?

A Draco tampoco le gustaba la presencia de la gárgola, le preocupaba que fuera un espía. Sin embargo, ahora que Dione estaba allí y ya habían curado sus heridas en la medida de lo posible, era el momento de ocuparse del pobre Hagrid. Ya tenían su tumba preparada, a unos cien metros del campamento; y trasladaron allí el cadáver envuelto en una manta. Después se colocaron respetuosamente a su alrededor y Draco estrechó con fuerza la mano de Harry. Esperaba que fuera él quien hablara primero, pero lo hizo Luna.

-Siempre he pensado que Hagrid era así de grande porque de otra manera su corazón no le habría cabido en el pecho.

-Era un amigo de los centauros y su muerte será llorada por todos nosotros.

Draco nunca había sentido un amor extraordinario por Hagrid, precisamente, pero durante aquel viaje había llegado a tomarle aprecio y además sabía lo importante que había sido para Harry, así que se esforzó sinceramente en encontrar algo bonito que decir.

-Vi a Hagrid por primera vez cuando tenía once años, pero es ahora cuando puedo decir que lo he conocido realmente. Siento que haya sido por tan poco tiempo. Es un héroe y sé que era un amigo generoso y leal. Todos le echaremos de menos.

Harry le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Él me dio la magia –dijo con voz preñada de lágrimas contenidas. Parecía querer añadir algo, pero movió abruptamente la cabeza, como si esas lágrimas le hubieran ahogado sus palabras.

-No puedo creer que haya muerto… -dijo Betty-. Pobre Hagrid, era tan bueno…

-Será recordado por todos nosotros –añadió Harry, un poco más entero-. Descansa en paz, Hagrid. La muerte es sólo la próxima aventura.

Entonces alzó su varita, apuntó al cuerpo de Hagrid con ella y lo hizo descender lentamente al agujero. Con él depositaron parte de sus cosas, incluida su varita. Harry tapó el agujero con la tierra y después, con otro hechizo cubrió el montículo con flores de todos los colores.

-A Hagrid le habría gustado –dijo Luna, esbozando una sonrisa apenada, acariciando la piedra en la que habían grabado su nombre.

Harry le dedicó a la tumba una última y larga mirada antes de dirigirse con aire abatido al campamento. La cena fue desangelada y apenas hablaron. Draco se sentía tan pesimista como todos. La muerte de Hagrid había sido un duro golpe para el grupo, tanto en lo práctico como en lo personal y además los Parásitos les habían sacado medio día de ventaja más. Y le partía el corazón ver así a Harry, sumido en su dolor.

-¿Creéis que él come? –preguntó Betty de pronto, señalando a la gárgola.

-Me importa una mierda, sólo quiero que se vaya de aquí. –contestó Harry. Y se giró hacia la gárgola-. ¿Me oyes? ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Draco no esperaba ninguna reacción de la gárgola a esas alturas, pero esta vez la criatura se movió y voló hacia ellos. Al momento, todos estaban en pie y con la varita en la mano, listos para defenderse. La gárgola, sin embargo, se arrodilló frente a Harry.

-Esa es la única orden tuya que no puedo obedecer, mi señor.

-No me llames "mi señor", yo no…

-Es lo que eres ahora. Mi fuerza está a tu servicio y al de tus propósitos. Te defenderé con mi vida y tus enemigos serán mis enemigos.

Saltaba a la vista que Harry no quería ni considerar esa propuesta, pero Draco se encontró observándola con cierta aprobación. Bien mirado, la idea de que Harry tuviera una gárgola como guardaespaldas personal no le disgustaba en absoluto, más bien al contrario. Lo único que le seguía preocupando es que fuera una espía, pero en el fondo ¿qué importaba que estuviera espiando para las gárgolas? No planeaban hacer nada que tuviera relación con ellas. Y dudaba mucho que fuera un espía de los Parásitos, que todo aquello sobre las dos gárgolas muertas fuera una mentira. Con Hagrid muerto, las gárgolas habrían sido capaces de terminar con ellos. Si estuvieran trabajando para los Parásitos, se habrían deshecho de ellos allí.

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos fiarnos de ti? –le preguntó, para ver qué respondía.

La gárgola lo miró con sorpresa, o toda la sorpresa que una cara lobuna de piedra podía mostrar.

-Las gárgolas podemos callar, pero no mentir. ¿Y qué otra cosa somos sino protectoras?

-Dice la verdad, las gárgolas no pueden mentir –aseguró Dione, aunque todavía lo miraba como si quisiera verlo convertido en arenilla.

-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó Draco.

-Sí, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Me da igual que esté diciendo la verdad, no la quiero con nosotros –replicó Harry.

Draco se giró hacia él.

-Si la gárgola es sincera cuando dice que quiere ayudarnos, creo que deberíamos aceptar su propuesta, Harry. Los Parásitos nos superan en número y sin Hagrid, nuestras probabilidades de éxito han bajado bastante.

-Sí, por su culpa.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Harry lo miró un par de segundos como si fuera a decir que no, pero después le siguió a regañadientes al interior de su tienda.

-Mató a Hagrid, Draco –dijo, antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca siquiera-. Le reventó la puta cabeza. Y aunque no hubiera sido así, no quiero tener a nadie a… a mi _servicio_.

Casi escupió la última palabra. Draco supuso que Harry debía creer que aceptar los servicios de la gárgola lo ponía al mismo nivel que Voldemort o algo por el estilo.

-Yo me sentiría mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que tienes una gárgola como guardaespaldas. Y le necesitamos, Harry. No podemos permitirnos rechazar su ayuda.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a darle la bienvenida al grupo al asesino de Hagrid.

-No tienes por qué dárselas, sólo tienes que aceptar su ayuda. Y si quieres que te diga la verdad, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que tengas elección, parece bastante dispuesta a seguirte a donde vayas. –Draco le puso la mano en el brazo y usó un argumento que sabía definitivo-. Piensa en tus hijos, Harry. Esa gárgola podría ser la diferencia dejarlos huérfanos de padre o no.

A juzgar por la mirada que le dirigió Harry, consideraba un auténtico golpe bajo lo que acababa de hacer, pero también se notaba que el chantaje emocional había dado en el blanco. Bien, eso era todo lo que quería.

-Está bien –dijo, de evidente mal humor.

Con eso, la gárgola, Krant, fue aceptada de mala gana en el grupo. Nadie le tenía mucho aprecio, pero estaban dispuestos a aceptar su ayuda. Sin embargo, cuando Harry empezó a organizar con voz cansada las guardias de esa noche, Krant aseguró que él se bastaba para mantener vigilado el campamento. Harry no quiso ni considerar la idea, no se fiaba de la gárgola, y Draco tenía que admitir que él tampoco habría dormido muy bien con Krant como único vigilante. Pero entonces Dione intervino y dijo que ella se quedaría despierta toda la noche con él.

-Vosotros habéis luchado, necesitáis descansar.

-Tú también estás herida, Dione –señaló Luna.

-Os lo debo, no me ha gustado tener que huir –replicó la centáuride-. En serio, estaré bien. Los centauros no necesitamos tantas horas de sueño como los humanos.

A Draco le alegró que Harry aceptara su propuesta porque no le apetecía nada tener que hacer guardia esa noche, y menos aún si no le tocaba con él. Quería cuidar de él, abrazarlo y celebrar el hecho de que estuviera vivo y entre sus brazos. Necesitaba verlo descansar.

-Vámonos a dormir ya, Harry –dijo, cogiéndole de la mano-. Me duele todo, quiero tumbarme de una vez.

Era bastante temprano, pero Harry asintió y le siguió a la tienda de campaña. Draco sintió algo parecido a estar de vuelta en casa; llevaba demasiado tiempo de camping infernal. Pero no dejaba de ser una sensación agradable, sentir que habían dejado los problemas del mundo al otro lado. Aunque fuera sólo una ilusión, podían disfrutarla. Draco lo condujo hacia la ducha, sabiendo que el agua caliente ayudaría a aliviar la tensión que les envolvía a ambos.

-Esto acabará pronto, Harry. En un par de días podríamos estar ya dirigiéndonos a casa. –Lo largo que podía ser el trayecto de vuelta era algo en lo que prefería no pensar.

-Lo sé, es sólo… -Cerró los ojos-. El precio está siendo muy alto.

-Sé que lo de Hagrid es muy duro, pero no entierres aún a Weasley. Por lo que sabremos podía estar ahora mismo repantigado en una hamaca mientras escucha cómo los gnomos cantan la grandeza de Ronald el Rojo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco para subrayar sus últimas palabras y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro que sonaba un poquito a sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por lo que nos contó Betty, seguía vivo, ¿no?

Nada más decirlo se arrepintió porque no quería que Harry fuera a pedirle a Betty que buscara una visión sobre Ron. Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto y Draco no quería que Harry recibiera esa noticia cuando podían encontrarse con los Parásitos en un par de días.

Pero Harry no había querido que Betty usara sus poderes para eso después de la primera vez, considerado con el dolor que suponía para ella, y no parecía dispuesto a cambiar de opinión esa noche.

-Espero que sí. Ron y Hagrid… Ron fue el primer amigo que tuve. Y Hagrid… no te imaginas lo que significaba para mí.

Los dos salieron de la ducha.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? –dijo Draco, encontrando un poco extrañas sus palabras. Sabía que Harry y la comadreja eran los mejores amigos, pero ¿el primer amigo que Harry tuvo? ¿Acaso no hizo amigos antes de ir a Hogwarts?

-No lo sé. En el fondo es una historia bastante deprimente.

Draco recordó a Harry diciendo que Hagrid le había dado la magia y también sus sospechas de que había algo en la infancia de Harry, algo gordo, de lo que sólo conocía la superficie.

-Me gustaría escucharlo –dijo, acariciándole el brazo.

Harry se lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió.

-Vamos a la cama.

Draco terminó de secarse el pelo, pensando distraídamente en lo harto que estaba de llevarlo largo, y los dos se fueron a la cama. Harry se quedó tumbado boca arriba y Draco se colocó de costado, observándolo. No parecía muy deseoso de hablar.

-Harry, si no quieres…

-No, es sólo… Apaga la luz, ¿quieres?

Draco lo hizo y le acarició el pecho.

-Sabes que nunca se lo diré a nadie sin tu permiso.

Harry colocó su mano sobre la de Draco.

-Claro, lo sé.

Y entonces suspiró y comenzó a hablar, un relato horrible, no demasiado inesperado, dado las piezas de información que había ido recogiendo aquí y allá. Sus tíos le habían odiado por hacer magia, sí, pero ¿alacenas? ¿Literalmente días sin comer? Draco sentía la sangre hirviendo bajo su piel. ¿En qué habían estado pensando esos muggles de mierda para hacerle algo así a alguien de su familia, a un niño mágico? ¿Y cómo podía haberlo permitido ese cabrón bastardo desalmado de Dumbledore?

-Hasta ese momento, creo que nunca había sido tan feliz –explicaba Harry-. Y después me llevó al mundo mágico, a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts en el callejón Diagón y fue… Fue como despertar de una pesadilla y descubrir que el mundo real es maravilloso y está lleno de colores y de… de cosas buenas, ya sabes. Hagrid era mi héroe en esos momentos, el caballero andante que me había librado de los ogros.

Draco podía entenderlo, lo entendía muy bien. Hagrid se lo había dado todo. Y después Ron le había proporcionado un mejor amigo, una familia adoptiva que lo quería, incluso una esposa, aunque esto último no hubiera terminado bien. No era de extrañar que todos ellos contaran con su absoluta lealtad ni que Harry se sintiera devastado ante la muerte de uno y el incierto estado del otro.

-La primera vez que me hablaste de esto te dije que no entendía cómo Dumbledore lo había permitido. ¡Y ahora lo entiendo aún menos! ¡Debió asegurarse de que esa basura te trataba como es debido! Y esa gentuza… Dime que les hiciste pagar de alguna manera, Harry. Dímelo porque si no cuando volvamos lo primero que voy a hacer es ir y meterles a los dos una Cruciatus por el culo.

La calmada voz de Harry al contestarle le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había acalorado.

-Si quisiera vengarme, lo habría hecho yo mismo. Pero no se merecen ni eso. Y en cuanto a Dumbledore, la verdad es que no lo sé. Murió antes de que pudiera preguntárselo.

-Mierda –exclamó Draco, dándose cuenta de que él era responsable de que eso hubiera sucedido así.

Harry le acarició el rostro, el hombro.

-Quiero que los dejes tranquilos, ¿de acuerdo? Todo eso pertenece al pasado. Lo que pasó, pasó hace mucho tiempo. No tengo ningún trauma ni nada de eso, sólo quería… Ya sabes, quería explicarte por qué Hagrid era más que un viejo amigo para mí. Y ahora… -Meneó la cabeza con tristeza-. Ahora ha muerto y ni siquiera va a poder ser enterrado en Hogwarts como él quería.

Draco le besó, olvidándose por el momento de los Dursley.

-Aunque esté lejos de Hogwarts, Ávalon es la tierra mágica, Harry, nuestro lugar sagrado. Hagrid también está en casa aquí. No dejaremos que le olviden.

Consciente de que las palabras poco podían ayudar en una situación así lo atrajo hacia sí mismo y lo abrazó y Harry se recostó contra su cuerpo. Draco volvió a besarlo, lamentando no poder hacer nada más para suavizar su pena. Pero al menos podía demostrarle que no estaba solo y que todavía tenía gente a su lado que lo quería.

Ya retomarían el tema de los Dursley más adelante.


	44. Dos misterios desvelados

**NdA:** Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 44 **Dos misterios desvelados**

_Estimado señor Zabini,_

_Le escribo para comunicarle que la investigación que llevamos a cabo cuando nos informó de su posible envenenamiento ha arrojado resultados inesperados._

_Antes que nada permítame asegurarle, como la primera vez, que la ejecución de Chiara Zabini se llevó a cabo sin incidencias. No hemos encontrado ninguna evidencia de lo contrario. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión sí descubrimos un extraño episodio entre la señora Zabini y uno de nuestros guardias, el señor Matías Cubillas. Según propia declaración, la señora Zabini le convenció para que le entregara unos viales con poción que se encontraban en la casa en la que había estado viviendo hasta su detención. El señor Cubillas asegura bajo veritaserum que la señora Zabini le dijo que planeaba suicidarse antes de la ejecución, que uno de los viales era veneno y el otro contenía una sustancia que enmascararía ese veneno para no causar problemas. Manipulado por ella, el señor Cubillas le proporcionó dichos viales._

_Tras ver que seguía viva para su ejecución, el señor Cubillas sospechó que había sido engañado, pero al comprobar que no parecía haber víctimas entre la gente relacionada con el caso, se convenció de que ella simplemente no había tenido valor para suicidarse y no consideró oportuno ponerlo en conocimiento de sus superiores._

_Hemos buscado exhaustivamente en la celda que ocupó la señora Zabini y no hemos hallado rastro de dichos viales. Sin embargo, como puede suponer, el posible envenenamiento al que hace referencia en su carta nos ha hecho pensar, por desgracia, que usted pudo ser el destinatario de dicho veneno. _

_Hasta el momento hemos sido incapaces de averiguar qué sustancias le proporcionó Cubillas a la señora Zabini. Como le he comentado, él afirma ignorarlo y tanto la veritaserum como la Legeremancia indican que no miente. Esperamos sinceramente que usted tenga más éxito que nosotros y pueda recuperarse lo antes posible._

_Tal y como puede imaginar, el señor Cubillas ha sido despedido a causa de su imperdonable acción. La Casanga no tiene previsto emprender acciones legales contra él, pero por supuesto será llevado a juicio si usted desea demandarlo personalmente._

_Con la esperanza de que haberle servido de ayuda, le deseo lo mejor en nombre del ministerio de magia argentino. Atentamente,_

_Laura Passarella, directora en jefe del Departamento de Asuntos Internacionales._

* * *

-Lo tengo –anunció Arcadia, entrando a las habitaciones en las que se había instalado Blaise. Theo iba tras ella, un poco sin aliento.

Él la miró con incredulidad mezclada con esperanza. En los últimos días, Arcadia había estado buscando como una loca el veneno que su madre le había inoculado, seguramente a través de las cartas. Sus dos primeras apuestas no habían dado fruto, pero esa tercera vez parecía mucho más convencida de su éxito que las anteriores.

-¿Qué es?

Arcadia sacó dos viales de poción de su bolsillo.

-Veneno de acromántula roja –contestó-. Es una subespecie de acromántula que sólo se encuentra en un bosque mágico de Camboya. Ten, bébete esto. Si tengo razón, te saldrá un humo verde por las orejas. Vamos.

Blaise le quitó el pequeño corcho al vial y se vio invadido por un olor nauseabundo, de tripas reventadas. Pero no estaba de humor como para andarse con remilgos. La poción que Arcadia le había estado suministrando en los últimos días había ralentizado las alucinaciones, pero no las había hecho desaparecer del todo. Y eso era todo lo que quería, dejar de ver a su madre por completo.

La poción tenía la textura de los mocos y sabía tan mal como presagiaba su olor; Blaise estuvo a punto de vomitarla. Pero respiró hondo y trató de mantenerla en su estómago y pocos segundos después notó una sensación vaporosa en las orejas. Arcadia, Theo y Millicent, que había estado haciéndole compañía, sonrieron al momento.

-¡Te está saliendo humo verde! –exclamó Millicent.

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo Arcadia, triunfal. Enseguida le tendió el siguiente vial-. Este es el antídoto. Purificará todo el veneno de acromántula en diez o doce días. Tienes que tomarte dos gotas cada ocho horas. Lo más seguro es que te sientas muy cansado, pero tranquilo, eso es normal.

-¿Y con eso desaparecerán las alucinaciones? –preguntó Theo.

-Según los manuales que he consultado, sí.

Blaise miró el segundo vial de poción sin poder creérselo.

-¿Estás segura de que es veneno de acromántula roja?

Ella parecía totalmente convencida.

-Tiene que serlo, has dado positivo. Es un veneno bastante peculiar. Provoca delirios graves y demencia y suele acentuar cualquier miedo o angustia que pueda sentir la víctima. Y funciona por contacto. Imagino que tu madre usó las cartas, es la única explicación. –Lo miró especulativamente-. No debiste estar expuesto a mucha cantidad, porque normalmente los efectos aparecen con más rapidez, pero su acción es progresiva, cada vez más fuerte. Y uno de sus efectos secundarios son pequeñas hemorragias subcutáneas.

Hemorragias que habían empezado a hacerse visibles en su cuerpo en cuanto el ucumari había dejado de enmascarar los síntomas. Blaise se quedó convencido. Iba a curarse. Merlín, iba a curarse.

-Gracias –dijo de corazón-. Muchas gracias.

Arcadia hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. ¿Cómo podía quitarle importancia? Le había salvado la vida. Había salvado su cordura.

-No hay de qué, hombre. Me alegra haber podido ayudar. Además, vamos a asegurarnos primero de que el antídoto funciona.

Pero Blaise se sentía optimista. Apenas podía esperar a que se hicieran las nueve de la noche para tomarse la primera dosis. Quería ser libre. Iba a ser libre. Theo estaba con él cuando se tomó las dos gotas, amargas como la hiel. Noni le pasó un vaso de zumo para quitarle el mal sabor.

-¿Notas algo? –preguntó Theo.

-Sólo han pasado dos segundos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Hay pociones que actúan muy rápido. –Theo se quedó mirando un bonito cuadro de la pared durante unos segundos-. Blaise, oye… ¿te sientes culpable por lo de tu madre?

Blaise bufó, sintiendo una amargura que no tenía nada que ver con el sabor del antídoto que acababa de ingerir.

-Espero que se esté pudriendo en el infierno. Le pedí un centenar de veces que dejara de hacer lo que hacía. Le propuse que nos instaláramos los dos en Inglaterra, en Italia, donde quisiera. Pero ella siempre prefería buscar nuevas víctimas a estar conmigo. No le importaba arrastrar nuestro apellido por el barro ni dilapidar nuestro dinero. Si acabó condenada a muerte es porque se lo buscó. No siento ninguna lealtad hacia ella.

-Pero ya has oído a Pinetree, tus alucinaciones nacen de algún sitio.

Blaise cerró los ojos y dio un débil resoplido de risa. No tenía fuerza para mucho más y en realidad no era nada divertido.

-Mi madre era una asesina en serie, Theo. Supongo que una parte de mí siempre pensó que en un momento dado podía volverse contra mí.

Theo volvió a quedarse callado unos segundos.

-Eso es una putada.

-Dímelo a mí. –Blaise notó entonces que un leve sopor empezaba a apoderarse de él-. Creo que el antídoto ha empezado a actuar, me está entrando sueño.

-Genial. –Theo le puso la mano en el hombro-. Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

* * *

-¿Lo has visto durante la cena? Me gustaría saltarle los dientes, a ver si así también le gusta lanzar esas sonrisitas.

Albus no necesitó preguntarle a Amal de quién estaba hablando, porque desde la vuelta de las vacaciones de Pascua su antipatía por Damon se había multiplicado por mil. Y éste había pasado toda la cena tonteando con Samara mientras Britney había hecho todo lo posible para ignorarlo y fingir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella un día? –le dijo-. Está claro que te sigue gustando.

Urien asintió. Amal perdió parte de su indignación y miró hacia otro lado.

-No quiero ir y aprovecharme de que lo está pasando mal.

-No tienes por qué aprovecharte –dijo Albus-. Sólo hablar con ella, ser su amigo. Eso no es nada malo.

Amal se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, así que Albus dejó correr el tema. De momento. No terminaba de entender la postura de Amal porque estaba seguro de que a Britney le vendría muy bien su apoyo.

Unas voces por delante de ellos les avisaron de que Peeves andaba por allí haciendo de las suyas y Albus, Urien y Amal esquivaron las tizas que les estaba lanzando. Un alumno de séptimo que iba tras ellos le lanzó un Evanesco que le dio de lleno sin producirle el menor efecto. Albus y los demás apresuraron el paso para dejar atrás al polstergeit cuanto antes y siguieron subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Sabéis de qué me he dado cuenta? –dijo Amal, ya cerca de la entrada a la Sala Común. Albus lo miró, curioso-. Al principio, Hogwarts y el mundo mágico era un sitio que visitaba, ¿entendéis? Pero desde hace unos meses es distinto. Es como si éste fuera ahora el mundo en el que vivo y el muggle, uno que visito.

Albus pensó sobre aquello, sobre todo porque parecía que Amal lo consideraba importante.

-Es normal, ¿no? Ya llevas más tiempo aquí. Seguro que a casi todos los que vienen del mundo muggle les pasa lo mismo antes o después.

-Sí, sobre todo ahora que estás medio instalado en el Caldero –añadió Urien.

-Ya… Pero también es extraño. –Miró al pasar uno de los tapices que colgaban de las paredes de la escalera-. Creo que ya no podría vivir en el mundo muggle, sin hacer magia por miedo a cargarme mi ordenador o mi tridiconsola. Pero a la vez es raro pensar en vivir sin todas esas cosas, sin Internet. El mundo mágico y el muggle son tan diferentes…

Por fin habían llegado a la entrada de la Sala Común y cruzaron con el resto de los alumnos, saludando distraídamente a la Dama Gorda.

-Tampoco es como si tuvieras que perder el mundo muggle –dijo Albus, yendo hacia uno de los sofás libres y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre él-. Mi tía Hermione visita a sus padres y a su familia muggle a menudo y aprovecha para conectarse a Internet y estar al día.

-También te puedes hacer BIM –sugirió Urien-. Ellos están casi todo el día en el mundo muggle o cara al ordenador.

-No, no, quiero intentar trabajar en una reserva de dragones, eso lo tengo claro.

Aquel viejo sueño de Amal había recobrado fuerza con la llegada a Hogwarts de tío Charlie, a quien le encantaba hablar de sus experiencias con dragones.

-¿Y tú? –le preguntó a Urien.

-Depende de lo que pase con mi madre –contestó, inexpresivo-. Si podemos, nos iremos los tres del país. Pero me gustaría trabajar con animales o con plantas. Podría ser veterinario, quizás.

-¿Hay veterinarios en el mundo mágico?

-Claro, Amal –dijo Albus-. Primero tienes que conseguir que alguien te tome como aprendiz…

-Zhou ya me lo ha ofrecido –aclaró Urien-. Y después tienes que pasar un examen de la Academia de Veterinarios. Con eso ya puedes trabajar como veterinario en todo el mundo mágico europeo.

No eran los únicos en pensar en el futuro. Con los TIMOS tan cerca, uno debía empezar a plantearse esas cosas para elegir los ÉXTASIS adecuados. Rose quería ser historiadora y él seguía pensando en estudiar maldiciones y contramaldiciones. Scorpius era de los pocos que no lo tenía nada claro: iba a ir a por las mejores notas posibles en todos los TIMOS para mantener todas sus opciones abiertas en los ÉXTASIS y poder posponer la decisión hasta que no le quedara más remedio. Albus suponía que tampoco tenía mucha prisa: Scorpius no necesitaba trabajar y siempre le quedaba la opción de echarle una mano a su padre, si quería mantenerse ocupado, aunque eso no le hiciera mucha gracia.

Claro que para que todos esos planes se hicieran realidad, antes tendrían que vencer a los Parásitos.

* * *

Ginny entró en el Caldero Chorreante y buscó a Hermione con la mirada para ver si ya había llegado. La encontró en una mesa cerca de la barra, leyendo unos papeles. A sus pies había una caja de cartón, donde seguramente había aún más documentos. Desde que Harry y Ron se habían ido, y con los dos niños en el colegio, Hermione había tomado la costumbre de sumergirse en el trabajo para distraerse y no atormentarse con pensamientos sobre lo que podría estar pasando en Ávalon. Era un sentimiento que podía entender perfectamente, pero a veces Ginny también tenía la impresión de que Hermione sólo se había salvado de ser la mujer más aburrida del mundo gracias a su amistad con Ron y Harry. Ellos eran los que conseguían apartarla un poco de los libros y le hacían ver lo que había más allá.

-Hola, ¿llevas mucho esperando? –preguntó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejando su capa sobre la silla.

-No, qué va.

-¿Qué te pido?

-Una cerveza de mantequilla.

Ginny fue a la barra y charló un poco con Hannah mientras ésta le servía las dos cervezas. Después volvió a su sitio con las dos bebidas y le ofreció a Hermione la suya.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hermione abrió la boca un momento y luego la cerró.

-Nada, trabajo.

Ginny la miró con condescendencia, sabiendo lo que pasaba.

-Hermione, te lo pregunto como cuñada y como amiga, no como periodista. ¿Es algo de los Parásitos? ¿Alguna pista nueva?

-¿Como cuñada y como amiga?

Ginny se hizo una cruz sobre el corazón.

-Prometido.

Hermione se rió y asintió.

-Seguimos con las pistas de siempre. Ellos están quietos, seguramente porque están esperando acontecimientos, ver si consiguen hacerse con Excalibur. Aunque he de admitir que me extraña que no hayan reaccionado al saber que nosotros habíamos mandado a gente a Ávalon tras ellos.

-Toquemos madera –dijo, dando unos golpecitos en la mesa.

Hermione señaló el mazo de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Eran muggles, escritos a ordenador.

-Esta noche voy a ponerme con esto.

-¿Se puede preguntar qué es? Y sigo hablando como cuñada y amiga.

-Claro… Hace unos meses le pedimos a una economista…

-¿Una qué?

-Una economista, una experta en economía. Da igual, es una cosa muggle. El caso es que le encargamos un dossier sobre las mayores fortunas del mundo. Los Parásitos necesitan mucho dinero para estar haciendo lo que están haciendo. El sitio en el que retuvieron a los chicos es enorme y probablemente su nueva guarida también lo sea. Y por todo lo que sabemos, están manteniendo a un montón de gente, entre los que trabajan para ellos y los parientes de algunos Parásitos detenidos. Debe de haber grandes magnates implicados, como en una organización secreta. –Hermione miró los papeles como si fueran una difícil prueba que pensaba vencer-. Ya los hemos estudiado un montón de veces, pero está todo tan liado que uno no sabe por dónde empezar a buscar. Todo son empresas dentro de otras empresas, números de cuentas que no cuadran… Pero ahora simplemente quiero buscar si entre toda esta gente hay alguna mujer que encaje con el perfil que nos dio Albus.

-¿La mujer pelirroja?

-Bueno, el color del pelo es lo de menos, con los tintes y todo eso. En realidad no creo que ella sea más que la cabeza visible de la organización, no el origen de los fondos, pero quiero asegurarme de todos modos.

-Claro… ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Sigues hablando como cuñada y amiga?

Ginny sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

Entonces Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y le pasó un montón de informes de dentro de la caja de cartón.

-Divide primero en dos montones: mujeres blancas de cierta edad en un lado y todo lo demás en el otro. Ya afinaremos más después. –Las dos se pusieron a trabajar-. Si ella es realmente quien está poniendo el dinero, no debería ser difícil encontrarla aquí, hay muchas menos mujeres millonarias que hombres. Lo que me sorprende es que nadie la reconociera en el mundo muggle cuando publicamos el retrato-robot en sus periódicos.

-Quizás el dibujo no era muy bueno. Piensa que Albus tampoco estaba en condiciones de fijarse mucho.

Ginny pasó por diez nombres de varón antes de encontrar una mujer, Christy Walton. La foto no era muy buena y el cabello era de un tono entre rubio y rojizo que podría encajar con la descripción de Albus. Y aunque no se le daba muy bien calcular la edad de los muggles –todos parecían mayores de lo que eran-, podía tener los años que Albus le había echado. Después de un par de jeques árabes, dos tipos indios, dos estadounidenses y un buen montón de rusos, encontró otra mujer y le enseñó la foto a Hermione.

-Es demasiado mayor, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Hermione fueron de la foto a ella con incredulidad.

-Es la Reina Madre, Ginny.

-Oh… ¿Eso es más que reina?

-Es… Bah, déjalo. Creo que a ella la podemos quitar de los sospechosos. Albus la habría reconocido y además, es demasiado mayor.

Ginny dejó ese informe con el de los varones.

-De acuerdo.

La caja de informes parecía no tener fondo, pero después de una hora consiguieron quedarse con siete documentos solamente, siete mujeres blancas con edades que se ajustaban a lo que había descrito Albus. Dos de ellas eran británicas, Elizabeth Grudge y Kirstie Bertarelli. Y con imaginación, ambas se parecían al retrato-robot.

-Las dos tienen posibilidades –dijo Hermione, leyendo sus fichas-. Bertarelli está casada con un magnate de la industria farmacéutica.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Parecido a los Bobbin, pero multiplicado por un millón. La industria farmacéutica es la que se encarga de investigar y fabricar medicamentos. Tiene acceso a toda la tecnología que los Parásitos pudieran necesitar.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

-Entonces tiene que ser ella…

-No necesariamente. La otra, Grudge, se casó con un magnate australiano que tenía empresas en Senegal. –De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. Oh…

-¿Qué? –exclamó Ginny.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia ella; la expresión de su rostro revelaba media docena de emociones distintas.

-Su apellido de soltera es Prewett.

Sólo había una cosa que pudiera decir.

-Joder.

* * *

Cuando consiguieron el resto de información sobre sus antecedentes familiares, su identidad quedó clara. Era la hija de Ebenezer Prewitt, el primo squib de su madre. Primo segundo, se dijo Ginny rápidamente, mientras observaba al resto de la familia, reunido para la ocasión. Excepto Ron, todos estaban allí, hasta la tía Muriel, que iba en camisón y bata porque la habían sacado de la cama.

-¿A qué viene esta reunión intempestiva? –gruñó la anciana-. ¡Es prácticamente medianoche!

-Tengo algo que deciros –empezó Hermione.

Tía Muriel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, va a decir que quiere divorciarse del pobre Ronnie –dijo, mirando a todas partes en busca de alguien que apoyara su teoría-. Los sangremuggles no se toman nada en serio sus votos matrimoniales.

-No, por supuesto que no voy a divorciarme de Ron –replicó Hermione, molesta. Después suspiró-. Ginny y yo hemos encontrado a una posible sospechosa que podría ser la líder y la financiadora de los Parásitos.

-¡Hermione, eso es fantástico!

Todos parecían contentos por la noticia, pero Bill fue el primero en darse cuenta de que había gato encerrado.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

Hermione volvió a suspirar.

-Su nombre de soltera es Elizabeth Prewett. Es la hija de Ebenezer Prewett.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que su madre y su tía Muriel eran las primeras en reconocer su nombre.

-¿La hija del primo Ebenezer? –dijo su madre, atónita.

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó Victoire-. ¿De qué habláis?

-Yo tenía un primo segundo squib, Ebenezer. Perdimos el contacto con él, pero lo último que supe de él es que era contable y que tenía una hija. La vi una vez, cuando era un bebé. Yo no tenía más de nueve o diez años.

-Su mujer era una muggle de Nueva Zelanda o Australia –continuó entonces tía Muriel-. Estuvieron viviendo allí una temporada después del nacimiento de la niña, volvieron a Inglaterra y después volvieron a marcharse allí.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? –preguntó Hermione.

-Cuando ella tenía once o doce años.

-¿Tenía magia?

-No.

-¿Y ya no has vuelto a saber nada de ella?

-No.

Su madre meneó la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que sea ella… Con todo lo que los Parásitos han estado a punto de hacerles a nuestros niños… Si ella es su líder debía de haber sabido que Hugo, Lily y Roxanne estaban en la clase de esa mujer horrible… O sea, ¿creéis que no sabía quiénes eran? ¿Que mandó secuestrar a James o dejó que torturaran a Albus sin saber quiénes eran?

-La verdad es que creo que lo sabía y que no le importó –contestó Hermione.

Su madre se llevó la mano al pecho.

-No puede ser, eso es horrible. –Ginny compartía el sentimiento. ¿Cómo podía esa Grudge odiar tanto a unos niños que nunca le habían hecho nada y que eran sangre de su sangre? Estaba casi en shock y se aferraba a la posibilidad de que la líder de los Parásitos pudiera ser la otra mujer, Bertarelli.

-Sé que Ebenezer estaba resentido por no tener magia –intervino tía Muriel-. Decía que la familia le había dejado de lado.

-Yo lo recuerdo como un hombre aburrido y mezquino –dijo su madre-. Aunque yo era sólo una niña cuando todo pasó. Creo que tenía nueve años cuando su hija nació.

-Sí, Elizabeth nació en 1960 –dijo Hermione. Al leer esa fecha, Ginny había pensado que si hubiera tenido magia, habría ido al curso de los padres de Harry, de los Merodeadores-. Todo eso encaja con lo que sabemos de los motivos de los Parásitos. Muchos detenidos, especialmente los muggles y los squib, dicen que los magos se creen especiales por tener magia y que son unos egoístas.

-¿Estáis seguros de que ella es la responsable de los Parásitos? –preguntó su padre.

-No, no es seguro aún. Mañana a primera hora iré a hablar con Albus y Scorpius para ver si reconocen la foto y la identifican.

-Si es ella, podemos tenerla en nuestras manos a la hora del almuerzo –dijo él.

El fin de la guerra… ¿Podía estar tan cerca? Aunque todo dependía también de que Harry y los demás consiguieran cumplir su misión, claro.

-Bueno, es obvio que a ella no le importa nuestra familia, así que no veo por qué debería preocuparnos a nosotros –dijo Bill-. Ella es… ¿qué? ¿Mi prima en tercer o cuarto grado? Puedo decir lo mismo de la mitad del mundo mágico.

Ginny opinaba lo mismo. Odiaba a aquella mujer y le daba igual quién fuera. Había estado a punto de matar a sus tres hijos en tres ocasiones distintas y eso era algo que no podría perdonar ni aunque viviera mil años.

-Por supuesto que no debemos consentir que esto afecte al buen nombre de nuestra familia –dijo tía Muriel-. Los Prewett siempre hemos sido una familia orgullosa y honrada. Esa chiquilla loca… Nunca me gustó. Los squibs siempre suelen tener personalidades resentidas, ¿no os parece?

Hermione clavó la vista en ella, molesta por sus comentarios sobre los squib, pero no dijo nada, quizás porque todos habían empezado a hablar a la vez, renegando de su parentesco con Elizabeth Grudge, y tía Muriel no habría podido escucharla.

* * *

Minerva lo entendió a la primera.

Albus fue el primero en pasar, aún con cara de sueño. Ginny sabía que tenía un recuerdo más claro de lo sucedido que Scorpius, así que su identificación era la más importante. Parecía un poco preocupado al verlas allí.

-Neville me ha dicho que no había pasado nada –dijo con desconfianza.

-No –dijo Ginny, abriendo los brazos para que Albus fuera a saludarla. Era ya más alto que ella y quizás ya había alcanzado a Harry-. Podrían ser muy buenas noticias, en realidad.

Albus fue también a besar a Hermione en la mejilla.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Papá y los demás ya vuelven?

-No, no sabemos nada de ellos –dijo Ginny, acariciándole el pelo-. Pero tu tía y yo tenemos un par de fotos que queremos enseñarte. Son dos mujeres del mundo muggle. Necesitamos que nos digas si una de ellas es la mujer pelirroja que parecía al mando de todo.

Por un momento, Albus se quedó mirándola con demasiada sorpresa como para reaccionar. Después asintió con vehemencia y un destello feroz en sus ojos.

-Claro. –Hermione le tendió las fotos y Albus sólo necesitó un instante para señalar una de ellas con una convicción que estaba teñida de puro odio-. Esta. Esta fue.

Elizabeth Grudge.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Hermione. Ginny se preguntó si a ella también se le habría acelerado el corazón. Aquello podía ser el golpe definitivo a los Parásitos, siempre y cuando Ron, Harry y los demás consiguieran cumplir su misión en Ávalon.

-Sí, fue ella. No lleva el pelo igual en esta foto, pero es ella.

Ginny intercambió una mirada con Minerva. Neville y Hermione. No podía creerlo. Habían atrapado a un pez gordo. Quizás al pez más gordo.

-Gracias, cariño. Le preguntaremos ahora a Scorpius, a ver si corrobora tu identificación. –Albus asintió-. ¿Le esperas fuera?

Albus vaciló.

-Quiero quedarme aquí.

-No puede ser, Albus, no queremos que le sugestiones sin darte cuenta –dijo Hermione.

Pero Albus no se movió, aunque Neville le había puesto la mano en el hombro para guiarlo hacia la salida.

-Me quedaré en un rincón y no diré nada –replicó Albus-. Vosotros no entendéis lo que esa mujer le hizo a Scorpius.

Ginny entendió entonces qué estaba preocupando a su hijo y miró a Hermione.

-Deja que se quede –le pidió-. Pero no hables ni hagas gestos, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus volvió a asentir y Neville salió para indicarle a Pinetree que ya podía entrar con Scorpius. Ginny no se había fijado mucho en él en los días posteriores al secuestro, pues toda su atención había estado puesta en Albus, pero ahora podía ver que había perdido la inocencia por completo. Recordaba el mismo cambio en Harry tras la muerte de Sirius Black.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No –le tranquilizó Ginny.

-Sólo queremos enseñarte unas fotos y que nos digas si viste a una de estas dos mujeres en el lugar en el que os secuestraron.

Scorpius miró a Albus y éste esbozó una sonrisa rápida de ánimo en su dirección. Después, Scorpius se fijó en las fotos. Sólo con ver cómo se le abrían los ojos de par en par, Ginny supo que la había identificado también.

-Es ella… La recuerdo…

Al momento Albus estaba a su lado, dándole la mano. Pero Scorpius no parecía conmocionado en el mal sentido de la palabra; su agitación parecía deberse más a las ganas que tenía de verla entre rejas.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, sí, bastante. –Se giró hacia Albus-. ¿Tú también la has reconocido?

-Sí.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien, chicos –dijo Ginny, sonriéndoles.

-¿Van a atraparla? –preguntó Scorpius.

Hermione asintió.

-Tengo a los aurores preparados. Nos vamos a por ella.


	45. La hora de la verdad

**NdA**: Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 45 **La hora de la verdad**

Elizabeth estaba aún dormida cuando las protecciones de la casa saltaron por los aires, activando todas las alarmas. Antes de que pudiera haber salido de la cama, uno de sus guardias personales ya había entrado en el dormitorio con la varita en la mano.

-Aurores –dijo él.

-¿Cuántos? –exclamó Elizabeth, furiosa y alarmada, mientras iba a por su bata.

-Una docena. Han levantado una barrera anti-Aparición.

Venían a atraparla, no a interrogarla. Los magos no hacían las cosas como los muggles. Pero ella había previsto una situación así incluso antes de que los mocosos y esa zorra traidora escaparan después de haberle visto la cara. Era un error que no pensaba volver a cometer, eso desde luego.

Se oían gritos y explosiones en el piso de abajo. Sus guardias debían de estar conteniendo a los aurores, pero era probable que sólo dispusiera de unos segundos antes de que alguno de esos desgraciados la localizara. Elizabeth abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó un viejo reloj de pulsera y una caja negra en la que habían dos frasquitos con poción. Agarró el de la derecha, que tenía un punto rojo, y se lo bebió sin vacilar a pesar de que era puro veneno. Se guardó el otro frasco en el bolsillo de la bata y le presentó el reloj a su guardia.

-Estoy lista.

Él la sujetó cortésmente del codo, como si fuera a ayudarla a cruzar la calle y tocó el reloj con la punta de su varita. Elizabeth sintió algo horrible en su cuerpo, como si la estuvieran volviendo del revés, pero un par de segundos después cesó y abrió los ojos y se encontraba en el Proyecto. Al momento se llevó la mano a la bata, sacó el otro vial y se bebió su contenido. Se permitió un segundo de alivio; estaba a salvo, tanto del veneno como de los aurores. Pero sabía lo que significaba que estos hubieran ido a por ella. A partir de ahora tendría que esconderse, como Medea y Anne y muchos otros.

Creía que eso no la impresionaría, pero se equivocaba. Descubrió lo segura que se había sentido mientras sabía que los aurores desconocían quién era y que esa seguridad había desaparecido. Estaba marcada y de alguna manera, eso le hacía sentirse en el punto de mira.

Al abandonar el viejo cuartel general, Anne le había preparado ese Traslador para que la dejara directamente en su nueva oficina. Elizabeth le hizo un gesto a su guardia para que le siguiera y se fue a buscar a su amiga, sabiendo que el resto de sus hombres lucharía hasta el final y que volverían por sí mismos si estaban en condiciones de hacerlo. Incluso si morían los tres que había dejado atrás, todavía le quedaban ocho en el proyecto, sin contar al que le acompañaba en ese momento.

Elizabeth tocó a la puerta y esperó a que Anne abriera, somnolienta y malhumorada. Su rostro se espabiló un poco al verla.

-Elizabeth, ¿pasa algo?

-Los aurores han entrado en mi casa –dijo ella, con repentina rabia-. Hemos escapado por los pelos.

_-Oh, ce n'est pas possible!_ ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

-Supongo que por culpa de esos malditos críos.

Anne se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego movió bruscamente la cabeza.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Es una molestia, pero lo que cuenta es que estés bien. Y esto no tendrá importancia cuando Medea regrese con Excalibur.

Si regresaba, se dijo Elizabeth, consciente de que ese odioso Potter y los demás iban tras ella. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable como para poder demostrar la confianza en sí misma que siempre había tenido.

Y lo odiaba.

* * *

Cuando su madre y su tía se habían marchado de Hogwarts dos días atrás, les habían pedido a él y a Scorpius que guardaran absoluto silencio sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Habían sido muy serias al respecto, tanto que hasta habían mencionado la posibilidad de tomar un Juramento Inquebrantable. Albus había mantenido su promesa sin necesidad de llegar a esos extremos y estaba seguro de que Scorpius había hecho lo mismo. Y en silencio cómplice habían aguardado a que se produjera el ataque, nerviosos e impacientes.

Ahora la noticia estaba en la radio y en la edición especial del Profeta y en cada rincón del mundo mágico. Era mala suerte que esa repugnante mujer hubiera conseguido escapar, pero como decía Scorpius, era un buen consuelo saber que la habían descubierto, que ahora era ella la que tenía que esconderse y huir. Albus deseaba de todo corazón que estuviera asustada, que tuviera pesadillas, que no conociera un momento de paz. Hasta los muggles la buscaban, creyendo que estaba enredada en un asunto de tráfico de armas, la excusa que había dado el ministerio de magia.

-Debe de haberse escondido en su guarida nueva –dijo Scorpius.

A Albus le había preocupado un poco la posibilidad de que los otros alumnos creyeran que él, sus hermanos y sus tíos tenían algo que ver con los Parásitos, pero tal y como Scorpius le había dicho, el parentesco era demasiado lejano y Elizabeth Grudge, a través de su padre y de sus abuelos, estaba emparentado con los Black, con los Malfoy, con los Withers… Prácticamente todos los sangrepuras de Hogwarts se encontrarían bajo sospecha, si fueran a ponerse tan tiquismiquis. No, algunos chiquillos de Gryffindor le preguntaron a él, a James y a sus primos si la conocían de antes, pero aquello fue todo. En lo que a Hogwarts y el resto del mundo mágico respectaba, Elizabeth Prewett Grudge era la hija muggle de un squib y eso era todo.

Pero aun así, aunque Albus no se sentía en absoluto relacionado con aquella mujer de la que jamás había oído hablar hasta ese momento, no podía dejar de impresionarle el hecho de que Grudge había ido a por él y sus hermanos, a por Hugo y Roxanne, sabiendo exactamente quiénes eran. No le entraba en la cabeza que pudiera odiarlos tanto sin conocerlos de nada. Su abuela Molly le había escrito una carta contándole que ella sólo había visto a esa mujer una vez, cuando era una niña pequeña y que no recordaba una sola razón para que Grudge les tuviera una tirria.

-Antes la gente daba de lado a los squibs –dijo Rose, que también había leído la carta-. Imagino que el primo de la abuela se sintió marginado o algo así.

-Esa no es razón para que su hija quiera destruir el mundo mágico –repuso James.

-Lo que está claro es que no nos considera de su familia, precisamente –dijo Fred-. Fue adrede a por ti a Estados Unidos. Y debía de saber que Bouchard se iba a llevar a Lily, a Hugo y a Roxanne.

-Bueno, si no nos considera de su familia, mejor –dijo Roxanne-. Yo desde luego no quiero saber nada de ella, por mí como si la viola un hipogrifo. Además, si no la conocemos de nada. ¿Por qué tendríamos que considerarla pariente nuestra?

-No creo que nadie quiera reclamarla como pariente –dijo Fred con ironía.

Albus tuvo una visión de ella en aquella sala, sonriendo con complacencia mientras Scorpius gritaba de agonía. Eso era el rostro del mal, para él. Y cuanto antes lo derrotaran, mejor.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, Harry había dejado atrás parte de su tristeza por la muerte de Hagrid. O quizás sólo la había dejado para más adelante, cuando tuvieran tiempo de ocuparse de otras cosas que no fueran la maldita misión. Draco no podía estar seguro, pero sí notaba que la muerte del guardabosques había hecho que Harry pareciera más decidido que nunca a pararles los pies a los Parásitos.

La gárgola también había ido haciéndose un hueco en el grupo. Harry seguía sin prestarle demasiada atención, pero Luna había sido la primera en acercarse a Krant, seguramente movida por la curiosidad hacia esa poco conocida especie, la había seguido Betty, porque su corazoncito Hufflepuff se debía de haber ablandado y Draco había sido prácticamente el primero en aprobar su inclusión en el grupo, aunque no se mostraba demasiado amistoso con él para no cabrear a Harry, quien necesitaba más tiempo para superar todo aquello. E incluso Harry lo observaba con disimulada fascinación cuando una o dos veces al día Krant recogía una piedra de buen tamaño del suelo y se ponía a roerla como si tal cosa. Y además era un buen compañero, porque hablaba poco, no se quejaba nunca, cazaba y rastreaba tan bien como Dione y el malogrado Hagrid y lo que era aún mejor, se ofrecía invariablemente a hacer él solo todas las guardias nocturnas. Las gárgolas no dormían y habían nacido precisamente para eso, para proteger lugares. Era maravilloso volver a dormir ocho horas del tirón y más maravilloso aún no tener que separarse de Harry a mitad noche.

Finalmente habían llegado ya a las Colinas del Viento, que no se llamaban así por casualidad. Las rachas de aire eran muy fuertes, tanto que hacían peligroso usar las escobas; uno corría un serio riesgo de perder el control y estamparse contra el suelo o contra la pedregosa superficie de la colina, llena de rocas afiladas contra las que partirse el cuello.

Harry conocía un hechizo que proporcionaba algo de adherencia en las manos, en las suelas de los zapatos, y eso les ayudó a mantener el equilibrio mientras ascendían con cuidado. No había camino alguno, al menos que hubieran visto, pero el monolito de la cima les indicaba que estaban en la colina correcta. El aire les golpeaba con fuerza, haciendo ondear sus ropas. Y el pelo… Oh, el pelo, se le metía en los ojos, le molestaba lo indecible. Nunca le había gustado llevarlo tan largo, pero en ese momento lo odiaba. Al final tuvo que hacer como Luna y Betty, y dejó que esta última le hiciera una trenza; era marginalmente mejor que una simple coleta.

-Parezco una chica –dijo, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del terrible silbido del viento.

-No, no te queda mal –dijo Harry, sonriéndole-. Tienes una pinta muy… mágica.

Draco estuvo a punto de darse por vencido y dejar de quejarse; Harry era tan dulce y sentimental a veces… Pero aún no había expresado todo el disgusto que la trenza le merecía.

-Odio este maldito pelo.

-Pues córtatelo de una vez.

-Sabes que no puedo –dijo Draco, dirigiéndole una mirada esquinada.

Harry, que iba con la varita en la mano, hizo aparecer unas tijeras.

-¿Quieres ver como yo sí puedo?

Draco, sorprendido, las hizo desaparecer a toda prisa mientras Harry se echaba a reír.

-Eh, dejaos de tonterías y mirad por dónde vais –les riñó Betty, que iba tras ellos.

Krant cerraba la marcha. Era el único que iba volando, pues cuando se golpeaba a veces contra las rocas no sufría daño alguno, e iba pendiente de todos, con órdenes de rescatar a cualquiera que perdiera pie y se cayera. De momento, por suerte, nadie había necesitado de sus servicios. Todos tenían las piernas muy fuertes a esas alturas y el hechizo de Harry era extremadamente útil. Aun así, tenían que ir despacio, trepando a veces, más que caminando, agarrándose a matorrales y a piedras que no siempre eran estables. Draco resbaló en una ocasión y tuvo la sensación de que el corazón se le salía por la garganta, pero la mano de Harry se cerró con fuerza sobre su brazo y lo ayudó a no caer.

-Cuidado –exclamó, pareciendo tan asustado como él.

-Gracias –dijo, aún con el corazón enloquecido.

Siguieron caminado, ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer? Por suerte ya no parecía faltar mucho para la cima, quizás unos cien pies. Empezaba a estar agotado y tanto viento le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Poco antes de que Dione estuviera a punto de llegar a la cima, se detuvo, siguiendo instrucciones del propio Harry, quien le echó encima un hechizo de ocultamiento para que no pudiera ser vista si había alguien al otro lado. Sólo entonces Dione recorrió los dos últimos metros y llegó arriba del todo.

-Tenéis que ver esto.

Harry fue el siguiente, también invisible, y Draco le siguió. Una vez arriba, lo que vio le hizo desentenderse de lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas. A siete u ocho kilómetros de distancia había un bosque, un bosque con un lago. Draco sacó a toda prisa un prismático de su mochila y vio gente vestida de negro montando un campamento. Estaban demasiado lejos para ver si ya tenían a Excalibur, pero sí se dio cuenta de que sólo había seres humanos allí, sin gigantes ni graphorns.

-Hay gente, pero ¿son ellos? No veo a más de una docena.

Harry le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-Mira hacia esos árboles, en dirección al lago.

Draco enfocó hacia allí y vio lo que Harry había querido mostrarle. Eran los demás. Draco comprendió que los hombres del lago eran quizás la avanzadilla, los que habían usado escobas. Otros se habían quedado con los gigantes y los graphorns, que no podían volar y estaban llegando al fin.

-Son ellos –dijo Draco, sintiendo la boca seca.

Desde la última vez que Betty los había espiado con sus visiones, los Parásitos habían añadido dos gigantes más al grupo; había menos humanos, sin embargo. Aun así, los números daban vértigo. El grupo de los Parásitos contaba con dos docenas de magos, cuatro gigantes y dos bestias agresivas. Ellos eran cuatro, una centáuride y una gárgola.

No cabía duda de que iban a morir.

* * *

Harry observó el panorama que se extendía ante sus pies. Había llegado el momento. No les quedaba más remedio que luchar contra ellos. Y las cosas no pintaban nada bien. Harry sabía que la única posibilidad que tenían era un ataque por sorpresa. Los Parásitos, hasta donde ellos sabían, seguían sin sospechar siquiera que estaban siendo seguidos.

-Vamos detrás del monolito.

Era lo bastante grande para protegerlos a todos de la vista del campamento en caso de que miraran hacia allá y se quitaron los hechizos de invisibilidad. Harry se fijó entonces en las expresiones de los demás. La gárgola se mostraba tan inexpresiva como siempre. Dione tenía un brillo feroz en los ojos y ya llevaba el arco en la mano, lista para la batalla. Los ojos de Luna eran tan serenos y confiados como siempre, y estaba absorta, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, como si estuviera escuchando algo que sólo ella podía oír. Betty, sin embargo, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de miedo y Draco… Draco intentaba disimular con todas sus fuerzas que no estaba tan aterrado como ella.

-Es hora de luchar. –Entonces clavó los ojos en Draco-. Es hora de vengarnos. No podemos esperar más, no sabemos si ya tienen la espada. Utilizaremos el factor sorpresa y atacaremos desde el aire. Draco, Luna, vosotros os desilusionaréis, rodearéis el campamento y a mi señal os volveréis visibles y atacaréis. Betty y yo haremos lo mismo desde el otro lado. Krant, tú usarás mi Capa de Invisibilidad para llegar sin ser visto y te encargarás de los gigantes y de los graphorns. Pero asegúrate también de que no le pasa nada a mi Capa, tiene mucho valor. Dione… si quieres ayudarnos, sólo hay una manera.

-No –dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Será la última vez, te lo prometo.

No podían prescindir de ella y Dione lo sabía. Harry no dudaba que haría lo que tenía que hacer. Y después de unos segundos, ella asintió de mal humor.

-Oh, está bien…

-Krant te bajará. Atacarás desde nuestro flanco, pero debes ayudar a la gárgola y tratar de localizar a Excalibur. ¿Entendido?

Betty gimió.

-Pero son demasiados, es una locura…

Harry suspiró y tomó una decisión.

-Betty, la verdad es que deberías quedarte aquí. Ya has hecho tu parte, guiándonos tras los Parásitos.

Ella no se lo esperaba y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, sin comprender, antes de gemir de nuevo.

-Pero quiero ayudaros… Sé que no soy la mejor luchadora del mundo, pero algo podría hacer. Es sólo que… Es que son demasiados y no quiero… No quiero morir.

-No tienes por qué –dijo Harry-. Quédate, aquí estarás a salvo.

Betty dudó un momento, mirando a Luna, a Draco, y después negó con la cabeza.

-No, iré, iré… Me sentiría fatal el resto de mi vida si no fuera.

-¿Estás segura? –Ella asintió rápidamente, con la vista baja, y Harry miró a los demás-. La verdad es que nadie está obligado a venir, si no quiere.

-No digas estupideces –replicó Draco con aspereza debida al miedo.

-Estamos juntos en esto, Harry –dijo Luna plácidamente.

Harry tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente.

-Bien… Bien, entonces tenemos que prepararnos. Dejad aquí las mochilas y las tiendas, no nos van a hacer falta. Sólo vais a necesitar las varitas.

-Habla por ti –dijo Draco, abriendo su mochila-. Yo tengo unas cuantas pociones por aquí que me voy a llevar por si acaso.

De pronto, Harry recordó algo y abrió también su mochila para sacar algo que casi había olvidado. Allí estaba, un poco aplastado. El Sombrero Seleccionador. Draco lo miró interrogativamente.

-Si no es necesario ahora no sé cuándo lo será –explicó.

Entonces metió la mano en el sombrero y sus dedos se cerraron sobre un objeto ya familiar. Cuando la sacó, la hoja de la espada de Gryffindor lanzó un destello al sol de la tarde.

* * *

Draco cerró los ojos un momento al ver la espada. ¿Iba Harry realmente a necesitarla? ¿Iba a tener que batirse con Excalibur? Recordaba cómo Harry le había dicho que no tenía ni idea de cómo usarla y no era un pensamiento tranquilizador. Nada de lo que había pasado desde que habían llegado a esa cima era tranquilizador. Empezaba a sospechar que el "sé feliz" de Astoria no implicaba "sé feliz en tu larga vida", sino "para lo que te queda sobre la tierra, intenta pasarlo bien".

Pero entonces Luna hizo algo inesperado.

-Oh, siempre me he preguntado una cosa, déjame ver. –Le quitó a Harry el Sombrero y para asombro de todos, metió la mano dentro. Cuando la sacó, sujetaba un espejo de mano labrado en plata-. Vaya…

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry, estupefacto.

-El espejo de Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Creía que era… la diadema de Ravenclaw –dijo Harry, aún sonando confundido. Draco tuvo un recuerdo fugaz, la diadema, el fuego, los gritos de Vince.

-Bueno, Harry, supongo que Rowena tenía varias pertenencias –dijo Luna-. Seguro que en su momento hubo una copa de Rowena Ravenclaw, una cama de Rowena Ravenclaw, un taburete de Rowena Ravenclaw…

A Draco le subió una carcajada histérica por la garganta imaginado posibles continuaciones de esa lista.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó Betty.

Luna sujetó el espejo frente a ella.

-Muéstrame a los Parásitos –dijo con claridad.

Y de pronto, allí estaba, una visión del campamento que había junto al lago.

-Es fantástico… -exclamó Harry.

-¿Podríamos haber usado este espejo desde el principio? –exclamó Draco, estupefacto.

-No, Rowena lo creó para vigilar Hogwarts y los alrededores. Su radio de acción sólo es de unos cuantos kilómetros.

-Dile que te muestre dónde está Excalibur –pidió Harry.

Luna lo hizo y en la luna del espejo vieron de pronto la espada. Estaba clavada en un montículo con flores, sólo sobresalían la empuñadura y parte de la hoja. Un tipo estaba tratando de sacarla por la fuerza, pero no lo consiguió. Draco casi sintió náuseas y pensó que así debían de haberse sentido los senegaleses con todo aquel asunto del Templo Prohibido.

-Aún no la tienen –dijo Luna.

-No creo que eso tarde mucho en cambiar –murmuró Harry.

-¿Qué pasa con Helga Hufflepuff? –dijo Betty-. ¿También ella guardaba algo en el Sombrero?

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas? –replicó Luna, dejándoselo.

Draco quería intentarlo también y tuvo que controlarse para no arrebatárselo a Betty y probarlo antes que ella. ¿Habría algo de Salazar Slytherin?

Desde luego había algo de Helga, pues Betty sacó un pequeño disco de madera con un asa. No parecía saber lo que era, pero Draco sí lo reconoció, había oído hablar de aquel objeto.

-¿No has leído Historia de Hogwarts? Lánzale un Incendio. -Ella dudó, pero lo hizo y entonces una especie de fuerza mágica levantó una barrera translúcida alrededor del disco de madera-. Dicen que puede detenerlo todo, excepto la Maldición Mortal.

-Es genial –dijo Harry, con aprobación.

A Draco no le extrañó que pareciera tan aliviado como Betty, pero sí le molestó un poquito. Sabía que Harry no estaba tan preocupado por él porque lo consideraba más competente, y la verdad era que Draco se habría sentido muy ofendido si lo hubieran puesto al mismo nivel que Betty, que parecía haber pasado por las clases de Defensa sin aprender un solo hechizo. Pero aun así, no tendría por qué preocuparse más por ella que por él.

Sin embargo, no perdió más tiempo con aquello, estaba demasiado deseoso de saber qué guardaba el Sombrero para alguien de Slytherin. Esperaba ser un digno representante de su Casa. Lo era ¿no? Siempre la había llevado en su corazón.

Y pese a eso, no encontró nada en el Sombrero.

Incluso en esos momentos en los que había tanto en juego, la vergüenza y la humillación fueron por un instante abrumadoras. ¿Todos menos él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía él de malo?

-No hay nada –dijo con voz forzada.

-No le des más importancia, seguramente significa que los Fundadores colocaron esas cosas en el Sombrero después de la marcha de Slytherin –dijo Harry, dándole una palmadita en el hombro-. Venga, no podemos perder más tiempo. Betty, ya que tienes el escudo, cuando empiece la batalla, ayuda a Dione a llegar hasta Excalibur.

Draco sintió un impulso de última hora y se encasquetó el Sombrero, pensando que era buena idea llevarlo a la batalla. Quizás si se veía en medio de todo el jaleo se sentiría más colaborador y soltaría algo de Slytherin que pudiera ayudarlos a vencer.

Lo último que esperaba era escuchar una voz grave en su cabeza.

-Ah, un Malfoy, ¿no es cierto? –dijo, con un acento arcaico que recordaba al del Barón Sanguinario.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Quién eres?

-Salazar Slytherin. –Draco lanzó una exclamación de emoción y asombro e hizo todo lo posible para no empezar a comportarse como una fan de Christian Stump delante de su ídolo-. ¿Eras tú el que andaba husmeando en el Sombrero hace un momento? Un mago como es debido no necesita otra cosa que su varita e ingenio.. Hum… Veo que tienes capacidades y unos cuantos enemigos que derrotar. Oh, que un rayo me parta, ¡sangresucias robando la magia para dársela a esos sucios villanos muggles! Prepárate, Draco Malfoy, van a rodar cabezas.

Oh, joder, joder…

-Draco, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Harry, un poco impaciente-. ¿Estás hablando con el Sombrero?

-No, con Salazar Slytherin –dijo, en un hilo de voz.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto un segundo, igual que Luna.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Destruir a los Parásitos.

Entonces Harry esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que encontró un ligero eco en la entrepierna de Draco.

-Entonces vamos a hacer eso. –Miró a los demás-. ¿Estáis listos?

Todos asintieron, más o menos convencidos, y Draco comprendió que iban a hacerlo, que iban a enfrentarse contra aquel pequeño ejército de Parásitos. Una batalla desesperada, terriblemente desigual, de la que quizás no todos saldrían vivos. Casi sin pensarlo musitó el nombre de Harry, consciente de que podía ser la última vez que lo viera con vida. Y Harry le escuchó y un momento después se encontraba frente a él, abrazándole y besándole como si hubiera pensado exactamente lo mismo que él.

-No te atrevas a morirte –le dijo Harry en voz baja, frente con frente, su mano en la nuca de Draco.

-Tú tampoco. Ni siquiera aunque vayas a resucitar después.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa y lo miró a los ojos.

-Oh, Dios, te quiero…

-Y yo a ti.

Con un último beso, Harry se separó de él y Draco hizo el esfuerzo de permitírselo.

-Vamos allá.

* * *

Ocultos bajo hechizos de invisibilidad, alzaron el vuelo en escobas. Draco llevaba a Luna en su escoba y Harry hacía lo mismo con Betty. Las ráfagas de aire aún eran incómodas, pero ellos eran hábiles y estaban subiendo en vertical, así que al menos no tenían que preocuparse de estrellarse contra las paredes de roca. La gárgola estaba transportando a Dione; la había alzado del suelo como si nada.

Cuando llegaron a suficiente altura el viento dejó de molestarles y entonces avanzaron en dirección al campamento, rápida y silenciosamente. Harry no podía verlos, pero oía el pesado aleteo de las alas de piedra de la gárgola. Por delante, veía a los gigantes y sus acompañantes a punto de unirse al resto del campamento. Cuando eso sucediera levantarían sus defensas mágicas y todo se complicaría: habían llegado justo a tiempo.

-¿Draco?

-Sí.

-Id al otro lado. En cuanto el primer gigante llegue al campamento, atacaremos. No os olvidéis de quitaros el hechizo de invisibilidad y de echaros encima un Murificatio. Es posible que tengan armas muggles.

-Entendido.

-Buena suerte.

Le habría gustado decirle más. Le habría gustado decirle que tuviera cuidado y repetirle cuánto le amaba. En realidad, le habría gustado llevárselo de ahí y ponerlo a salvo y asegurarse de que nadie jamás le hacía el menor daño. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, y que ya se habían dicho todo lo que podían decirse y se mantuvo callado, rogando mentalmente para volver a verlos de nuevo a ambos, a él y a Luna.

Harry miró entonces a su alrededor y decidió que el mejor sitio desde el que comenzar el ataque era desde detrás de una de las tiendas más exteriores. Resguardados de miradas, levantó el hechizo de invisibilidad de Dione y le lanzó él mismo a Betty el Murificatio más fuerte que pudo convocar. Después protegió del mismo modo a la centáuride, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar al cien por cien.

-Betty, recuerda, cuando todo esto empiece debes ir con Dione –susurró.

-Sí, sí.

-Yo atacaré desde dentro. ¿Listas?

-Sí.

Todavía a cubierto por su hechizo de invisibilidad, Harry salió de detrás de la tienda y comenzó a andar entre los Parásitos, entre sus carros con materiales y provisiones. Un vistazo le hizo saber que le quedaban sólo un par de minutos antes de que el primer gigante pisara el campamento. Con mucho cuidado, comenzó un pequeño incendio en la esquina de una tienda. Después miró en dirección al montículo de flores en el que se encontraba Excalibur. Cuatro guardias de raza negra formaban guardia alrededor de ella. Dentro, Medea Key estaba conversando con un hombre que Harry reconoció casi al momento. Se llamaba Fred Tambourine y lo tenían en busca y captura desde que había desaparecido, con sus cosas, durante las redadas tras el ataque a Windfield. Su hermano había sido uno de los Parásitos caídos en el campo de los Tornados. Hasta el momento de su desaparición, Fred Tambourine había sido mecánico, una profesión que en el mundo mágico estaba muy relacionada con la de inventor. Un buen mecánico mágico era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con engranajes y un poco de magia. Viéndolo allí, Harry comprendió que debían de haber inventado algún medio de conseguir a Excalibur que se saltara el pequeño detalle de que sólo Arturo Pendragón podía empuñar esa espada.

Harry se acercó un poco más y vio que Tambourine estaba colocando una especie de aro de cobre alrededor del montículo de flores. Después miró a los gigantes. Allí estaban. Harry se colocó medio resguardado detrás de un carro con unas cajas de madera y aguardó, tenso e impaciente, con los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos. Estaban ya sólo a veinticinco o treinta metros. Con la varita apuntó al incendio que había causado antes, que seguía siendo sólo una llamita apenas perceptible. No hacía calor, pero había empezado a sudar. Eran los nervios, lo sabía. En cuanto todo comenzara, se olvidaría de cualquier cosa que no fuera luchar.

Diez metros.

Harry musitó un hechizo y liberó las pequeñas llamas del incendio, que comenzaron a devorar hambrientamente la tela que tenían a su alcance.

Cinco metros.

Harry se quitó de encima el hechizo de invisibilidad.

Un metro.

_Por favor, que a Draco no le pase nada._

Con una patada salió volando sobre su escoba y comenzó a lanzar Diffindos contra los Parásitos que tenía a su alcance.

Y la batalla de Ávalon dio comienzo.

_Continuará._

* * *

Kiara, como ves, Elizabeth ha logrado escapar, pero le ha afectado verse descubierta. Y sí, la madre de Blaise era como para darle de comer aparte.

Julia, ha conseguido escapar, pero bueno, ahora la pelota está en Ávalon y como ves, ha llegado el enfrentamiento contra los Parásitos. En cuanto a Hagrid, la profecía no presuponía que fuera a morir ya, era algo que podría haberle pasado a cualquiera de ellos. Muchísimas gracias, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias y que te hayas animado a comentar ^^

Jeimi, sí, estaba preparada, pero al menos no se siente tan segura como antes. Y bueno, aunque es familia de los Weasley, también lo es de otras familias sangrepuras, no es algo tan importante. Lo que quería decir con esas palabras es simplemente que el quinto libro tiene una última escena que espero que haga que tengáis ganas de leer el sexto, pero que no será nadie en peligro de muerte ni nada de ese estilo. Y Elizabeth no se ha hecho la transfusión ahí porque es su manera de demostrar que no lo está haciendo porque ambicione la magia para sí misma, sino que sólo está pensando en el bien de la Humanidad (eso se dice a sí misma). En cuanto a lo de la guerra, yo diría que ya están en ello desde hace mucho tiempo.

Albus, donde yo vivo sí hay edificios antiguos con gárgolas y además construyeron hace unos años un puente y lo adornaron con gárgolas de estilo más moderno. Pero bueno, el caso es que todas tienen cara de animales, pero ese animal puede variar: a veces recuerda a un lobo, otras a un león etc. Siempre ha sido así. Respecto a los capis, yo respeto que te gusten más unos que otros, ahí no veo un problema, lo que no me gustó es que insistieras varias veces en que los quitara y además sin ninguna diplomacia. Y no creo que deba quitar o poner algo sólo porque tú quieras, la verdad. En fin, ya está todo aclarado, tampoco hay que darle más importancia. Espero que disfrutes con el resto de la saga.

Jafryn, jo, pobre Blaise, creo que es injusto ponerlo al mismo nivel que Chiara XD Sí que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices de Amal, porque está demostrando que la quiere de verdad; si no, trataría de aprovecharse de ella. En cierta manera, Grudge sí tiene algo de razón al decir q a su padre le dieron de lado por ser squib; como tú dices, la sociedad mágica no los trató demasiado bien durante mucho tiempo. Pero claro, el modo de solucionarlo es un el asesinato de toda la sociedad mágica. Ah, Elizabeth no se ha sometido a ninguna transfusión de magia, al menos de momento. Es su manera de decir que no lo está haciendo por ella. Y como ya has visto, los Weasley no son los únicos que están emparentados con ella; al fin y al cabo, los Prewett eran sangrepuras. PD: La Reina Madre en la que tú estás pensando sí murió hace unos años, pero como en realidad la saga está ambientada en el futuro, se supone que ahora en Gran Bretaña reinan o bien Carlos o bien Guillermo y que Isabel II es la Reina Madre.

Telephone, sí, es muy lista ^^ Por desgracia no han podido capturar a Grudge, pero bueno, la han dejado algo tocada. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi ^^

Daemia, jaja, en serio? No lo sabía XD Pues ahora en vez de una MS, ha dado una psicópata vengativa, jaja. Hermione es muy lista, cierto ^^ Aunque no salga mucho, era imposible que no ayudara de manera sustancial en una situación así. Y sí, Harry suele decir que los magos parecen más jóvenes de lo que son, pero los sangrepuras lo ven justo al revés, jaja.

Chem de Huff, pues no lo sé, aún no he llegado a la mitad.

Yuuske22, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.


	46. La Batalla de Ávalon

**NdA**: Gracias por leer y comentar

Capítulo 46 **La batalla de Ávalon**

En cuanto Harry lanzó el primer hechizo, Draco se volvió visible de nuevo y comenzó a atacar a los Parásitos con el Trinarius Fulmen. Con el primero consiguió alcanzar a dos Parásitos; con el segundo, a tres. Los cinco bastardos quedaron convulsionándose en el suelo y así pasarían un buen rato. Luna también había tumbado a tres Parásitos. Sólo entonces éstos comenzaron a reaccionar y contraatacar.

Habían rebajado sensiblemente la diferencia de número entre ellos, pero los Parásitos todavía eran mayoría y el resultado de aquella batalla, incierto. Draco se sentía aterrado y se esforzó en pensar en Astoria y en su padre, en las expresiones de sus hijos al oír las malas noticias de Windfield, en el aspecto de Scorpius al ser rescatado las pasadas Navidades, casi a las puertas de la muerte. Y también en Harry, que estaba peleando y volando como un loco, esquivando hechizos que pasaban rozándole el pelo y dejando una ristra de enemigos caídos a sus espaldas. Un Parásito muerto o incapacitado sería un Parásito que no podría atacarlo. Todo eso eran razones suficientes para olvidarse del terror y luchar, luchar como no había luchado en la Batalla de Hogwarts, más de veinte años atrás. Eso y la voz de Salazar Slytherin en su cabeza, animándolo a luchar.

-¡Déjame a mí, Malfoy! ¡Esos sangresucias pagarán cara su osadía!

Un rugido a su derecha le hizo girar la vista y alcanzó a ver a uno de los gigantes cayendo pesadamente al suelo con la cabeza chorreando sangre. Krant estaba haciendo su trabajo. Pero entonces un rayo verde estuvo a punto de alcanzarle y Harry gritó su nombre y Draco se concentró en los Parásitos que aún quedaban vivos. A pesar del ataque sorpresa aún quedaban en pie casi veinte, más tres gigantes y los graphorns y ahora que ya estaban sobre aviso no era tan fácil acabar con ellos. La mayoría se habían subido a sus escobas y también les atacaban desde el aire; otros se habían quedado en tierra, bien parapetados, y les disparaban maldiciones sin cesar. Se oían alaridos de dolor, golpes secos, explosiones, exclamaciones en wolof y en inglés. Algunos Parásitos habían disparado sus armas antes de darse cuenta de que iban protegidos con Murificatios y el aire olía a pólvora. Era como estar en Windfield de nuevo.

Draco vio pasar a Dione al galope, lanzando flechas con precisión admirable. Betty cabalgaba sobre ella, cubriéndola con el escudo de Helga Hufflepuff. Un Parásito las apuntó con su varita y Draco no se lo pensó dos veces.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Por lo visto los odiaba lo suficiente como para desear realmente verlos muertos, porque la maldición mortal atravesó el inútil Protego del Parásito y lo hizo caer al suelo, convertido ya en un cadáver. Draco sintió una amarga satisfacción y viró la escoba para evitar un ataque desde el aire.

-¡Hazme caso, muchacho! –rugió el fundador de Slytherin-. Haz un círculo vertical con la varita y repite las palabras _Inimicum Subterra Apneo_.

Draco obedeció sin dudar. Cuando uno tenía la sabiduría de Salazar Slytherin a su alcance no la desperdiciaba. Y en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, los Parásitos que estaban en tierra empezaron a gritar con alarma mientras la tierra se abría bajo sus pies para devorarlos. Los que estaban volando trataron de ayudarlos y tres de ellos consiguieron escapar, pero un graphorn y un Parásito habían sido enterrados vivos, Draco había decapitado al otro con un Diffindo y Luna había dejado a un tercero medio en coma con tres rápidos Desmaius consecutivos.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Luna.

Apenas pudo ver cuál era el peligro. Sólo distinguió algo enorme que iba directo hacia él. Con un movimiento brusco de la escoba evitó que le diera directamente, pero llegó a rozarle el brazo y eso bastó para hacerle caer de la escoba mientras su hombro izquierdo explotaba de dolor. De milagro, reaccionó a tiempo de echar un hechizo acolchador sobre el suelo antes de estamparse contra él, y aun así, el dolor, especialmente en su hombro, le hizo lanzar un aullido. Por un momento, se sintió invadido por la oscuridad y supo que iba a desmayarse y que eso sería su muerte. Y escuchó los gritos de Salazar Slytherin y vio a sus hijos, a su madre y a Harry y sin saber cómo, consiguió apuntarse con la varita a sí mismo.

-_Rennervate _–murmuró. Una oleada de energía le invadió y se sintió súbitamente espabilado, como si lo hubieran echado a un lago de agua helada. El dolor aún era insoportable, pero no tuvo tiempo de echarse un Episkeyo-. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Su maldición salió disparada contra el Parásito que había estado a punto de atacarlo y obligó a éste a interrumpir su propia maldición para poder esquivar la de Draco. Draco se puso en pie y repitió la maldición una y otra vez, asustado ahora que había perdido la ventaja que le daba su escoba. Era mucho más difícil defenderse desde tierra. No podía seguir atacando totalmente al descubierto, necesitaba algo que le ofreciera un poco de protección. Oh, pero antes debía acabar con ese maldito Parásito. ¿Por qué no se moría? ¿Por qué no se morían todos de una vez?

Un temblor a sus espaldas le hizo girarse de un salto y contempló, aún más asustado, al gigante que estaba a punto de pisarlo como a una cucaracha, Draco gritó y lo esquivó como pudo, comprendiendo que era eso lo que le había tirado de su escoba. El Parásito le apuntó con la varita, pero cuando iba a lanzar su hechizo, una bola de fuego le dio de lleno y le hizo caer al suelo, muerto o inconsciente. Draco no supo quién le había salvado, quizás Harry; sólo sabía que el gigante todavía estaba empeñado en matarlo.

-¡_Avada Kedavra! _-gritó una vez más.

El rayo verde alcanzó al gigante en todo el pecho, pero sólo pareció enfurecerle más y estuvo a punto de darle un puntapié a Draco que probablemente lo habría reventado por dentro. Draco terminó rodando otra vez por el suelo y se apresuró a levantarse de nuevo para huir de un nuevo pisotón.

-¡No uses la maldición mortal contra un gigante! –exclamó Slytherin-. Dibuja un rayo de izquierda a derecha con tu varita y di "Schlaine",

Draco obedeció de nuevo aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que era esa palabra y el gigante empezó a tambalearse. Slytherin le ordenó que lo repitiera una vez más, pero Draco tuvo que tirarse a tierra para esquivar el ataque de otros dos Parásitos que corrían hacia él lanzando maldiciones. Draco evitó uno de ellos, pero otra, afortunadamente un Diffindo y no un Avada, le rozó la pierna, abriéndole un corte pequeño y profundo. . Dos Parásitos y un gigante. Mientras se echaba un Episkeyo, Draco estuvo a punto de reír por no llorar. ¿Cómo iba a poder contra dos Parásitos y un gigante si ni siquiera podía mover su brazo izquierdo?

Estaban perdidos.

* * *

Harry había matado a uno de los guardias del montículo, pero los otros tres aún lo estaban defendiendo con uñas y dientes. Junto a la espada, Medea instaba a Tambourine a trabajar más rápido mientras se unía ocasionalmente a los ataques de sus hombres. Betty y Dione también estaban allí, acosando a los hombres con una lluvia de flechas y algún hechizo ocasional, pero eran cosas que se detenían fácilmente con Murificatios y Protegos. Por el contrario, los Parásitos no se andaban con rodeos y estaban usando todo el rato la Maldición Mortal y lo que presumiblemente eran maldiciones senegalesas. Harry sabía que lo único que él, Betty y Dione podían hacer para no morir era ser ágil esquivándolas, acosarlos sin tregua para que no tuvieran tiempo material de lanzarlas, para mantenerlos todo el rato a la defensiva.

Un bramido inhumano y agónico a sus espaldas le informó de que la gárgola acababa de eliminar al segundo graphorn, pero aún quedaban tres gigantes en pie y al menos una docena de Parásitos. Harry no quería ni pensar en que Luna y Draco no estuvieran aún en pie y luchando. Sin embargo, empezaba a sospechar que si no conseguían una victoria pronto iban a tener serios problemas. Dione estaba a punto de quedarse sin flechas y ofrecía un blanco tan grande que casi era imposible que aún no la hubieran alcanzado. Harry empezaba a sentirse muy cansado e imaginaba que a los otros también les pasaría. Estaba luchando lo mejor que sabía, pero aquellos guardias eran también muy hábiles y él no podía con todos.

Cambiando de táctica por impulso, en vez de atacar a los Parásitos empezó a intentar destruir lo que fuera que Tambourine estaba intentando construir alrededor de Excalibur. Medea rugió de rabia y redobló sus esfuerzos por matarlo.

-¡No te atrevas!

-¡Prefiero verla destruida que en tus manos! –replicó Harry, lanzando una Bombarda.

Medea le rechazó con la varita y a la vez, uno de sus hombres atacó con un hechizo que lanzó docenas de varillas afiladas, como flechas de una cerbatana, contra él. Harry intentó esquivarlas lo mejor que pudo, pero una le rozó la pierna derecha y el dolor fue horroroso, como si se la hubieran sumergido en ácido. Al momento, su pierna empezó a presionar contra la tela de sus pantalones, se estaba inflamando a ojos vista. Harry se lanzó a sí mismo un Episkeyo y un hechizo de estasis localizado, pero aun así tuvo que rajar la costura del camal de su pantalón para aliviar la agonía.

Oyó un grito femenino. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Dione aún en pie, pero no a Betty. ¿Había sido ella? ¿Luna? ¿Una de las pocas mujeres que iba en la expedición de los Parásitos? No pudo pensar más en ello porque un Avada Kedavra iba directo hacia él.

-¡Me estoy quedando sin flechas! –gritó la centáuride al mismo tiempo, dándole una coz a un Parásito en toda la sien.

Harry esquivó la maldición y conjuró un carcaj lleno de flechas para Dione; no sabía si serían muy buenas o si servirían para algo, ahora que prácticamente todos los Parásitos estaban ya protegidos con Murificatios, pero era todo lo que podía hacer por ella. Después evitó un nuevo hechizo y trató de alcanzar una vez más el artilugio de Tambourine con un conjuro de los aurores que no se detenía con un simple Protego.

_-¡Oxidum Totalis!_

Pero Medea lo rechazó también.

-¡Pruébalo otra vez, Potter!

Él lo hizo, contra ella, con un Avada Kedavra, pero Medea usó el cadáver del guardia negro como escudo y después uno de los otros guardias repitió el hechizo de las varillas afiladas. Harry actuó por instinto y dio un giro con la escoba tan brusco que perdió el control y chocó contra un Parásito que iba en escoba, golpeándose en la pierna herida. El Parásito cayó a tierra con un grito y pareció partirse el cuello; Harry consiguió mantenerse en el aire de puro milagro, lleno de náuseas y mareado a causa del dolor, pero tuvo que descender, temiendo perder la consciencia y correr la misma suerte que el Parásito. Como pudo lanzó un par de Incendios hacia Medea, esperando que eso la distrajera lo suficiente hasta que se recuperara un poco.

-¡Harry! –De pronto Draco estaba a su lado y vertía algo en sus labios. Harry tragó, confundido, notando cómo Draco movía la escoba y lanzaba un hechizo. Un instante después, uno de los graphorns caídos llegó volando y cayó frente a ellos, convirtiéndose en un muro que detuvo dos maldiciones mortales-. Oh, joder, Harry, Harry, espabila.

El tono asustado y suplicante de su voz le hizo esforzarse en recuperar el control de sí mismo y en ese momento la poción hizo efecto y se sintió más fuerte y despierto.

-Estoy bien. –Vio un brillo dorado yendo hacia ellos-. ¡Cuidado!

Los dos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas para no ser alcanzados por aquella nueva maldición, uno corriendo y el otro en escoba, y de repente Harry, apenas recuperado, se encontró enfrascado de nuevo en una lucha contra Medea y sus guardias. Draco, Draco… Aún estaba vivo. Ensangrentado, pero vivo. Y entonces vio un bulto en el suelo y reconoció a Betty. No, no, no… ¿Había muerto?

No pudo fijarse más en ella, tenía que seguir peleando. Todavía iba sobre su escoba y desde allí consiguió alcanzar a otro guardia. Ya sólo quedaban dos, aparte de Medea. Una maldición le dio de lleno y de nuevo tuvo que descender. Afortunadamente no era la maldición mortal, pero al instante notó algo líquido saliendo de su nariz, sus ojos, sus orejas… Incluso de su culo. Sangre, comprendió. Conocía esa maldición y lanzó a toda prisa su contramaldición, pero justo después de pronunciar las palabras un pie cayó sobre su mano derecha con fuerza, haciéndole gritar y soltar la varita. Sobre él, un Parásito le apuntó al pecho.

-Avada…

Harry se giró como pudo para poder patearle con fuerza y hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero algo le dijo que era demasiado tarde, que no iba a conseguirlo. En ese mismo momento, una luz roja se estrelló en la espalda del Parásito y cayó al suelo envuelto en lo que parecía un capullo de seda.

-¡No te atrevas a luchar sin mí, colega!

_Esa voz. _

Harry alzó la vista al cielo con el corazón a mil por hora y rugió de júbilo al ver a Ron precipitándose sobre su escoba sobre la batalla.

* * *

Draco nunca habría imaginado que se alegraría tanto de ver a un Weasley. Pero se alegraba, oh, si se alegraba. Porque Ron, además, no venía solo. Una docena de halcones le acompañaban, cabalgados por gnomos. Halcones con picos y garras como navajas afiladas que se abalanzaban viciosamente contra los ojos de los Parásitos. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y Draco vio correr enloquecidos a dos hombres que tenían dos halcones picoteándoles con voracidad la cara.

-¡Creo que te quiero, Weasley!

-¡Lo sé, soy irresistible! –gritó Ron, haciéndole reír.

La batalla había cambiado de signo. Las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo dolieron un poco menos, ya no se sentía tan exhausto. La derrota se alejaba de ellos y la victoria, por fin, parecía posible. Draco vio a Luna luchando como una posesa contra dos Parásitos a la vez. Parte de su cara estaba hinchada y tumefacta y se movía como si cojeara de la pierna derecha. Nada de eso la detenía. Podía ser rara de cojones, pero había que ver cómo luchaba. Draco consiguió echarle una mano mientras se ocupaba de su propia amenaza y ella se deshizo de su segundo oponente con lo que parecía un Desmaius.

-Pero ¿qué haces? –exclamó él, con incredulidad-. Mátalo antes de que lo despierten.

-Yo no hago esas cosas –replicó ella, lanzándole dos Desmaius más-. Y me gustaría ver cómo se despierta de esto.

De repente se oyó un ruido terrible y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Draco se giró y se dio cuenta de que Krant se había ocupado de otro gigante. Quedaban dos más. Krant luchaba contra ambos a la vez, intentando evitar que pudieran acercarse a Harry y la espada.

-¡Usa el hechizo, Malfoy! –le gritó Slytherin.

El gigante estaba a quizás cien metros. Draco corrió hacia él, desoyendo todos los impulsos de su cuerpo, y le apuntó con su varita.

_-¡Schlaine! _

El primer hechizo lo hizo tambalearse y girarse hacia él con gesto enfurecido. Draco lo repitió dos veces más, casi a la desesperada, la cabeza llena de aquellos cuentos en los que esos monstruos devoraban seres humanos, y el gigante lanzó un súbito bramido de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago.

-Ahora, muchacho, ahora sí, ¡lanza la maldición mortal!

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rayo verde alcanzó al gigante entre ojo y ojo y lo mató al momento. Draco cambió bruscamente de dirección a mitad carrera para no ser aplastado por el cadáver del gigante al caer y se permitió un segundo para asimilar el hecho de que acababa de matar un gigante. Al momento, tuvo que meterse entre sus enormes piernas de un salto para esquivar un Avada Kedavra salido de Merlín sabía dónde. Quizás ahora podían ganar, pero el peligro de morir aún estaba muy presente.

* * *

Ahora sólo Medea y un guardia protegían el montículo mientras Tambourine, al que se veía muerto de miedo, trabajaba en su artilugio.

-¡Rápido, estúpido!

-¡Ya casi está!

Un hechizo lanzado por Medea mantenía a los halcones a distancia. Harry estaba batiéndose con ambos, luchando ferozmente por alcanzar el maldito chisme de Tambourine. De pronto, un hechizo que no había lanzado él estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Medea, y Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que Ron acababa de unirse a esa batalla en particular.

-¡Vamos, Harry, ya casi los tenemos! –exclamó, sobrevolando por encima de ellos.

Casi ocurrió todo a la vez. Harry consiguió acertar al guardia superviviente con un Diffindo y le rebanó el brazo izquierdo por el hombro. El Parásito gritó de dolor mientras caía a tierra, desangrándose al ritmo de sus latidos. Tambourine se puso de pie.

-¡Ya está, ya está! –gritó, más asustado que triunfal.

_-¡No!_

Medea apartó a Tambourine de un empujón justo cuando Ron alcanzaba a éste con uno de sus hechizos y lo dejaba envuelto en cuerdas de pies a cabeza. Harry vio cómo la mano de Medea se ceñía sobre el mango de Excalibur y tiraba de ella para sacarla del montículo. Sin pensar, corrió hacia ella mientras desenvainaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor que llevaba a su espalda. No tenía plan alguno, sólo golpear, impedir que se hiciera con el poder de Excalibur.

Las hojas chocaron, echando chispas.

Harry la miró con ojos casi desorbitados y al momento se dio cuenta de algo; ella tampoco sabía luchar con una espada. Probablemente ni siquiera había esperado tener que utilizar Excalibur allí, en Ávalon. Así que gritó y lanzó un mandoble con todas sus fuerzas. Medea lo detuvo con torpeza por pura suerte, pero se vio obligada a retroceder.

-¡Tengo a Excalibur! –exclamó ella, como si protestara-. ¡Te ordeno que te detengas! ¡Te lo ordeno!

Pero Harry ya estaba lanzando otro golpe y otro, sin molestarse en responder con palabras. No sabía por qué Excalibur no le había otorgado su poder a Medea, quizás necesitaban estar fuera de Ávalon para eso. Lo que sí sabía era que las espadas pesaban un quintal y que él era más fuerte físicamente que Medea, por habilidosa que esta fuera con una varita. Podía ganarla. No, iba a ganarla. Ella gritó, sonando asustada por primera vez, y trató de usar la varita con la mano izquierda, pero Harry no le dio tiempo y lanzó otro mandoble. No pensaba dejar que huyera de allí con la espada.

-¡No tienes derecho a usar esa espada, Key! ¡Suéltala!

Ella chilló de nuevo, se negaba a soltarla, pero había perdido por completo su sangre fría y se veía en sus ojos que se sabía acorralada. Entonces Harry escuchó una explosión a sus espaldas y la onda expansiva le hizo caer hacia delante. Medea cayó también. Durante unos segundos, los dos se quedaron allí tirados y Harry, algo aturdido, se preguntó si ella también estaba escuchando el mismo pitido que él. Pero después se acordó de dónde estaba, de qué estaba haciendo. Harry se obligó a ignorar el dolor y atacó a Medea con la varita, que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Ella rodó para evitarlo y comenzó a ponerse en pie y Harry la imitó a toda prisa. No le daría tregua. Harry alzó la espada de Gryffindor y la descargó contra Medea una vez y otra y otra.

Al final, Medea no pudo detener un mandoble y la hoja se clavó en su brazo derecho, haciéndole un profundo corte que empezó a sangrar copiosamente. Ella lanzó un grito de dolor y Excalibur cayó al suelo.

-¡No!

Sin perder un segundo, Harry le lanzó un conjuro para protegerla de los Accios y de una patada la envió fuera del alcance de Medea. Mientras, Ron atacó a la mujer con un Diffindo, obligándola a ponerse a la defensiva. Harry se preparó para lanzarle un Confundus, un conjuro que no se anulaba con un Protego.

-¡Harry!

Oyó el grito de advertencia de Ron a la vez que el sonido del hechizo que se acercaba por su espalda y se lanzó en plancha al suelo. Miró por instinto a Medea, sabiendo que aprovecharía para atacarlo, pero se equivocaba: había aprovechado para desaparecer.

Ron había salido disparado hacia el Parásito que le había atacado por la espalda. Harry, con un presentimiento horrible buscó Excalibur con la mirada, convencido de que Medea había huido con ella, pero no, allí estaba, a unos metros de distancia. Aliviado, fue a por ella y por el camino aprovechó para lanzar a su alrededor Finites y hechizos similares, buscando a Medea. No podía usar la Aparición, así que seguramente se había vuelto invisible, ya fuera para atacar a cubierto o para escapar. Después de unos segundos, uno de sus hechizos dio resultado y la localizó: estaba huyendo por el aire, debía de haberse agenciado una escoba; había varias tiradas por el campamento.

Por un momento, Harry se planteó la posibilidad de perseguirla, pero estaba demasiado cansado y magullado. Y la espada era lo importante. Harry se agachó, haciendo caso omiso del dolor palpitante de su pierna y de su espalda y recogió del suelo la mítica espada de Arturo Pendragón con reverencia no exenta de rapidez.

Excalibur…

Harry miró a su alrededor a tiempo de ver cómo el último gigante caía al suelo con la cabeza abierta, cómo Luna y Ron hacían huir a un Parásito, acosado por los halcones, cómo Draco, cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza como la chica de aquella vieja película de terror, rebanaba en dos al último hombre que quedaba en pie.

Todo había terminado.

Y entonces levantó las dos espadas y gritó por la victoria, alzando la cabeza al cielo.


	47. Bajas, árboles y prisioneros

Capítulo 47 **Bajas, árboles y prisioneros**

Draco oyó gritar a Harry y miró en su dirección, creyendo que le habían herido. Entonces lo vio con las dos espadas en la mano, vivo, todo lo indemne que se podía esperar en medio de una batalla. Un segundo después fue consciente de su distracción y se giró a toda prisa, convencido de que había un Avada Kedavra dirigiéndose a su espalda. Pero no había nada. No había nadie. Draco observó a su alrededor, todavía lleno de adrenalina, y vio que ya no quedaba nadie del grupo de los Parásitos en pie. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que la batalla había terminado.

Y corrió hacia él.

-¡Harry!

-¡Draco!

Harry se guardó Excalibur en la vaina de la espada de Gryffindor, clavó la de Godric en el suelo y echó a correr para reunirse con él a medio camino, cojeando visiblemente. Draco lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Estás vivo! Estás vivo, estás vivo… -Su voz se rompió con un sollozo de puro alivio mientras se apretaba contra él. Habían sobrevivido los dos. Oh, Merlín, nunca podría sentirse lo bastante agradecido a los dioses, al destino.

-¿Estás herido? Déjame verte. Estás cubierto de sangre. -Draco no pensaba soltarlo tan fácilmente, pero Harry consiguió separarse de él y lo observó con ojos angustiados-. ¿Dónde te han herido?

-No lo sé, creo que tengo una brecha en la cabeza. Pero no toda la sangre es mía.

Y entonces lo besó, porque no podía aguantar más, porque estaba tan contento de haber sobrevivido y ver a Harry vivo que podría haberse echado a bailar allí mismo. No importaba el dolor, ni el olor nauseabundo a sangre, tripas y excrementos que flotaba en el aire, no importaba nada excepto que estaban los dos vivos.

-Oh, vaya, veo que habéis estado muy ocupados sin mí –dijo Ron, cerca de ellos, ayudando a una Luna sonriente a mantenerse en pie.

Harry se separó de nuevo de Draco –una mala costumbre, una _muy_ mala costumbre- y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba a Ron.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco también sentía curiosidad, pero pudo ver la espalda de Harry cuando éste se giró hacia Ron y se quedó horrorizado.

-¡Harry, tu espalda!

La mitad inferior estaba roja y llena de ampollas. Harry intentó mirársela y sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de que le dolía como mil demonios.

-Uno de esos bastardos ha hecho explotar algo, no me preguntes qué –explicó Ron-. Ven, Harry… Una de las cosas buenas de trabajar con George es que aprendes un montón de hechizos curativos. Y en cuanto a qué hago aquí, la versión corta es que me recuperé más rápido de lo que los gnomos pensaban y decidí unirme a vosotros. No imaginaba que llegaría justo a tiempo de darles a estos cabrones una buena paliza.

-Sí, justo a tiempo –repitió Harry, feliz.

Los gnomos se estaban acercando a ellos, todavía subidos a lomos de sus halcones, y alzaban sus puñitos con júbilo.

-¡El gran Ronald el Rojo ha salvado a sus amigos! ¡Un hurra por el mago más grande de todos los tiempos!

Harry se echó a reír mientras Ron enrojecía, sonriente, y los gnomos le vitoreaban. Idiota, pensó Draco, no sin afecto, mientras se ocupaba de sus propias heridas.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Ron, mirando a todas partes.

La sonrisa se borró rápidamente del rostro de Harry.

-Hagrid murió hace unos días. –Ron abrió mucho los ojos, evidentemente dolido y sorprendido por la noticia-. No sé qué ha pasado con Dione y Betty. Vamos, pueden estar malheridas.

Ron, que era el que se encontraba más fuerte, terminó de ayudar a curarlos mientras Harry le explicaba en pocas palabras lo que había sucedido con Hagrid y luego todos, incluso los gnomos, buscaron a los otros dos miembros del grupo. Primero encontraron a Betty, tumbada boca abajo donde Harry creía haberla visto por última vez. Cuando le dieron la vuelta, rápida y cuidadosamente, se dieron cuenta de que había muerto. No había señales de heridas excepto unas pocas magulladuras y Draco, apesadumbrado por ella y preocupado por la reacción de Harry, supuso que había muerto a causa de un Avada Kedavra.

-No, mierda… -musitó Harry.

Había caído tapando el escudo de Helga Hufflepuff con su cuerpo y al moverla había quedado visible. Draco lo recogió del suelo y fue a quitarse el Sombrero para guardarlo dentro, pero se detuvo con la mano en el ala y le dio mentalmente las gracias a Slytherin, consciente de que sin su ayuda no habría sobrevivido.

-No hay de qué, Malfoy. Siempre es un placer ayudar a un joven sangrepura a poner en su sitio a esos inmundos sangresucias.

Draco le dirigió una mirada culpable a Harry, pero éste no había podido oír nada. Entonces se quitó el Sombrero por fin y guardó el escudo dentro.

-Vamos –dijo Harry, apretando los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea-. Nos ocuparemos de ella más tarde, puede que Dione esté viva.

En ese momento, Krant llegó volando hasta ellos. Ron lo observó con precaución, pero la gárgola se arrodilló frente a Harry en la posición habitual.

-El último gigante ha caído, mi señor.

-Genial –dijo Harry, sin parecer animado por la noticia-. Ayúdanos a encontrar a Dione.

-Sí, mi señor.

La gárgola alzó el vuelo para buscarla desde el aire y los demás se dispusieron a continuar la búsqueda a pie, evitando los cuerpos de los Parásitos, sus miembros amputados, los charcos de sangre. Había sido una carnicería, pensó Draco. En comparación, la batalla de Hogwarts había sido limpia.

-Quizás haya huido, si se quedó sin flechas –sugirió Luna.

-Al final no le servían de nada, todos esos cabrones también terminaron usando el Murificatio.

Pero no había huido. Fue Krant quien la divisó desde el aire y les avisó de que estaba detrás de una tienda. Todos fueron hacia allí lo más rápido que pudieron, deseando que siguiera viva.

Cuando la encontraron, Draco se quedó lívido. Estaba viva todavía, sí, pero tenía un profundo y largo corte en el estómago y parte de sus tripas se habían desparramado por el suelo.

-Oh, joder…

Dione les dirigió una mirada casi agónica, suplicando ayuda mudamente. Draco no tenía ni idea de qué hacer y Harry y Ron también se habían quedado clavados en el sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos. Fue Luna la que se agachó con decisión junto a la centáuride y le puso la mano en la mejilla, como acunándola.

-Esto va a doler, pero lo he hecho otras veces –le advirtió.

Y Draco contempló, con horrorizada fascinación, cómo Luna se inclinaba sobre las tripas, lanzaba un hechizo sobre ellas y empezaba a recogerlas y a volvérselas a meter dentro por el boquete del estómago. No pudo soportarlo. Draco dio media vuelta, caminó unos pasos apresurados y vomitó con fuerza. Un momento después, Ron le imitó, y Harry se acercó a ellos, un poco pálido, pero más entero.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Cómo no, esto es un sueño hecho realidad –replicó Draco, sarcástico.

Harry le puso la mano en la espalda y Draco respiró con fuerza, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto.

-Vamos a ocuparnos de los Parásitos mientras tanto.

Había que separar a los vivos de los muertos, curar a los primeros si era posible. Ron abrió una enorme zanja y empezaron a echar allí los cadáveres. Habían capturado a una docena de Parásitos y al menos tres o cuatro habían podido escapar (entre ellos Medea, por desgracia), pero el resto estaban muertos. Avada Kedavras, decapitaciones, amputaciones, incluso un par con el cráneo reventado, señal de que se habían topado con Krant entre gigante y gigante. Draco tenía la sensación de que no olvidaría esas imágenes aunque viviera mil años. Se había vengado por fin y quería sentirse feliz por ello, pero lo cierto era que se sentía como si estuviera en un paisaje propio de uno de esos infiernos muggles.

Ron se dispuso entonces a enterrar a los gigantes, que necesitaban tumbas casi del tamaño de un campo de quidditch, mientras Harry y Draco se ocupaban de terminar de curar a los prisioneros y de asegurarse de que estaban bien inmovilizados. Los que Luna había aturdido con tres Desmaius seguidos ni siquiera se habían movido. Seguían vivos, sí, pero si habían caído realmente en coma y no despertaban pronto, morirían deshidratados. La mayoría de los que estaban conscientes permanecían envueltos en esos capullos mágicos que había invocado Ron.

-Joder, conozco a ese –exclamó Draco, atónito-. Es Lawrence Pritchard. –Se encaró con él-. ¿Qué coño pasa contigo, Pritchard? ¿Cómo puedes estar apoyando a estos ladrones de magia?

Harry le detuvo, sujetándole del brazo.

-Yo también he reconocido a algunos que estaban en busca y captura.

-¡Harry! -Era Ron y junto a él, a la altura de su cabeza, había un gnomo subido un halcón. Ron echó a correr de pronto hacia una de las tiendas, siguiendo al halcón-. ¡Venid, rápido!

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Sería Key? Draco no sabía qué esperar, pero la carrera de Ron hacía presagiar que no había tiempo que perder. Ron llegó el primero, y lo que vio dentro había hecho que se detuviera en la entrada, como paralizado. Draco supo por qué en cuanto pudo ver qué había dentro de la tienda.

Un niño, un niño de siete u ocho años, metido en una jaula.

* * *

Harry contuvo el aliento, estupefacto.

-Es Samuel Burlington.

No se paró a mirar si Ron y Draco recordarían el caso de toda la familia secuestrada a manos, presuntamente, del profesor particular de los niños. Sólo sabía que el crío estaba encerrado en una jaula, medio catatónico y bastante desnutrido. La cerradura no era complicada y en cuanto la hizo desaparecer, la jaula quedó abierta. Pero Samuel no intentó salir, sino que se acurrucó contra los barrotes más alejados de la puerta, como si tuviera miedo de que le fueran a hacer daño.

-Sammy, no tengas miedo –dijo con suavidad, recordando que el señor Burlington se refería a su hijo con ese diminutivo-. Me llamo Harry Potter y estos son mis amigos, Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy.

Había habido una especie de chispa en los ojos del niño al oír el nombre de Harry y a éste no le extrañó escuchar la sugerencia de Draco.

-Enséñale tu cicatriz.

Harry lo hizo, levantándose el pelo de la frente para que Sammy pudiera verla bien.

-¿Ves? Soy yo, Harry Potter. ¿Sabes quién soy? –El niño asintió casi imperceptiblemente-. Bien, muy bien, Sammy. Ahora que estoy aquí, sabes que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, ¿verdad? No debes tener miedo de la gente que te ha traído aquí, entre mis amigos y yo les hemos dado una paliza a todos.

-¿Hasta a los gigantes? –dijo el niño, en un lloroso hilo de voz.

-A todos ellos.

-La señora me dijo que si intentaba escaparme iba a decirles a los gigantes que me comieran.

-Ya no hay gigantes, Sammy –dijo, notando cómo se le ponía un nudo en la garganta al escuchar su miedo-. Y la señora se ha marchado. Nadie puede hacerte daño ya. Si sales de esa jaula y te vienes con nosotros, nos marcharemos a casa y podrás volver a ver a tu papá, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Te gustaría eso?

Sammy asintió, pero no se movió.

-Mataron a mi mamá y a mi hermana –dijo entre sollozos-. ¿Está mi papá vivo?

-Sí, sí, claro que está. Y se va a llevar la sorpresa más grande del mundo cuando te vea. Venga, sal de ahí y vamos a ver si encontramos algo de comer, ¿vale?

Por fin se movió, y aunque la celda era lo bastante alta para que pudiera ponerse en pie, salió gateando de allí. Harry lo alzó en brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, notando lo delgado que estaba. El deseo de salir de la tienda y rematar a los Parásitos que seguían vivos fue abrumador. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? ¿Cómo? Pero el llanto del niño lo mantuvo allí, acariciándole el cabello y prometiéndole que todo iba bien.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Luna se estaba acercando a ellos y al ver al niño arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Un niño?

Harry quería saber qué hacía Samuel Burlington en aquella expedición con tantas ganas como cualquiera, pero aun así, ver a Luna le había hecho recordar qué había estado preocupándole antes de encontrarse con el pequeño.

-¿Cómo está Dione?

Luna meneó suavemente la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Sus heridas son muy graves, pero he hecho por ella todo lo que he podido. Ahora están los gnomos con ella. ¿Por qué tienes un niño en brazos?

-Es uno de los niños Burlington y lo hemos encontrado en esa tienda, dentro de una jaula. No sabemos por qué lo han traído aquí. –Entonces pensó que quizás el crío podía contestarle-. ¿Qué querían de ti, Sammy? ¿Lo sabes?

-No lo sé. Hace un rato la señora ha venido y me ha sacado de la jaula y me ha llevado al sitio de la espada. Me ha dicho que debía sacarla de donde estaba, pero como no he podido, se ha enfadado conmigo y me ha insultado y me ha metido otra vez en la jaula.

Harry se quedó muy sorprendido. ¿Por qué creían que Sammy iba a ser capaz de sacar a Excalibur? Dudaba mucho que pudiera ser Arturo Pendragón renacido, pero ¿podía ser quizás un descendiente? Era lo único que tenía un poco de sentido, aunque no recordaba si Arturo había llegado a tener hijos.

Pero sí recordaba que habían capturado a Tambourine, y sin duda éste podría proporcionarles algunas respuestas, con o sin hechizo de confidencialidad.

-Eh, colega, ¿por qué no dejamos los interrogatorios para después? –sugirió Ron, que parecía haberle leído la mente.

-Seguro que a Sammy le vendrá bien comer algo –dijo Luna-. He visto latas de sopa, chocolatinas y cosas así en una de esas cajas.

-Y tenemos que enterrar a Betty y recoger nuestras mochilas y nuestras tiendas –añadió Draco.

Sí, quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. Harry comprendió que las preguntas tendrían que esperar un tiempo. Pero cuando se disponía a organizarlo todo, sus palabras se borraron de su memoria.

Las hadas estaban llegando.

* * *

Durante unos segundos, todo lo que Draco pudo hacer fue contemplar a las hadas, boquiabierto. Abría la marcha Titania, no podía ser otra. Llevaba el dorado cabello recogido en un complicado peinado y aun así le caía hasta media espalda; suelto posiblemente le llegaría hasta el suelo. Era muy probable que la pequeña corona plateada que adornaba su cabeza estuviera literalmente hecha de rayos de luna. Su túnica era de gasa, fina y deslumbrantemente blanca, con pequeñas florecillas bordadas en la parte de abajo. Su belleza era tan espectacular como inhumana.

La acompañaban diez hadas más, casi tan guapas como ella. Sus túnicas también eran blancas, pero Draco se dio cuenta de que cada una de ellas lanzaba delicados destellos de un color diferente bajo el sol del atardecer. Al paso de las hadas estaban brotando florecillas blancas y rosadas sobre la hierba y árboles jóvenes se alzaban hacia el cielo.

Draco empezó a sospechar que hasta ese momento no habían estado realmente en la Corte, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que las hadas no parecían nada complacidas se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera salvar el pellejo. Entonces clavó la rodilla en la tierra lo más rápido que le permitió su dolorido cuerpo y agachó la cabeza respetuosamente, con el corazón casi tan desbocado como cuando estaba en medio de la batalla. Harry y los demás hicieron lo mismo; el último fue el niño, que se había arrodillado torpemente a instancias de Luna, pero aún seguía mirándolas directamente. Draco supuso que a Titania no le importaría, tratándose de un niño.

Cuando las tuvo lo bastante cerca se dio cuenta de que olían a flores y pan recién horneado. La voz de Titania, sin embargo, le hizo pensar, en escarcha, en acero.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros y cómo osáis mancillar mis tierras?

Eso no pintaba bien. Draco abrió la boca para explicarse, pero Harry se le adelantó, tendiéndole Excalibur con ambas manos.

-Me llamo Harry Potter y mis amigos y yo hemos venido a Ávalon para proteger Excalibur. –Titania hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con la mano y la espada desapareció. Su rostro aún expresaba disgusto y desconfianza, pero no tanto como antes-. El grupo con el que nos hemos enfrentado pretendía usarla en el mundo humano sin tener ningún derecho. No nos ha quedado más remedio que luchar contra ellos.

La Reina de las Hadas paseó la vista por ellos y se detuvo un poco en el niño. Después miró hacia los prisioneros y el campamento medio destruido. Cuando volvió a girarse hacia ellos, su rostro se había suavizado y se había vuelta aún más bello que antes.

-Alzaos –dijo ella, con una voz que ahora resultaba dulce como un cálido día de verano. Draco se puso en pie entonces junto con los demás y volvió a mirarlas. Estaban a un par de metros de distancia y Titania se había detenido frente a Harry-. Excalibur habría llevado la tragedia a vuestro mundo; no es una espada que deba cruzar nuestras fronteras en otras manos que no sean las de Arturo.

-Lucharon con ella, pero no parecía tener poder.

-No aquí. En vuestro mundo habría sido sólo una fuerza de destrucción.

Harry asintió, serio. Parecía tan tranquilo, allí hablando con Titania… Como si lo hiciera todos los días.

-Majestad, ¿es posible evitar que la encuentren si vuelven a intentarlo? La mujer que dirigía al grupo ha escapado y conociéndola, podría volver aquí más adelante.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia el montículo; Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que Excalibur volvía a estar allí, hendida en la tierra.

-Han usado una extraña magia para robar Excalibur; extraña y oscura. Pero me aseguraré de que no vuelve a funcionarles. –Uno de los halcones utilizado por los gnomos volvió hacia ella y se posó en su hombro, sin causarle herida alguna, a pesar de sus afiladísimas garras. El halcón se inclinó hacia su oreja y ella sonrió con aprobación-. Habéis demostrado honradez, valentía y habilidad. Quiero daros tres regalos en honor a vuestra victoria. No puedo devolveros a los que ya habéis perdido ni atrapar a quienes han escapado, pero con mi primer regalo, todas vuestras heridas sanarán como si nunca hubieran existido.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Draco sintió una sensación maravillosa recorriéndole el cuerpo, haciendo desaparecer el dolor de sus heridas antiguas y recientes. Instantes después se encontraba mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. El cansancio se había evaporado, no había ecos del más ligero dolor. A su lado, Harry se palpaba con expresión maravillada la pierna que, hasta hacía muy poco, había estado todavía inflamada a causa del veneno. Luna y Ron habían sanado también, sin rastros de magulladuras, y el niño observaba a Titania como si por un momento hubiera olvidado todas sus amargas experiencias.

Draco intercambió una mirada feliz con Harry, pero sólo comprendió el alcance del regalo de la reina cuando Dione salió de la tienda, sin rastro siquiera de cicatriz en su vientre. Draco no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan sorprendida. Cuando vio a Titania, la expresión de su rostro dio paso a una de absoluto respeto. Dione se acercó a ellos y la saludó también, haciendo una reverencia.

-Mi señora… Muchísimas gracias, majestad.

Titania sonrió.

-Con mi segundo regalo, os otorgo este salvoconducto –dijo, haciendo aparecer sobre la palma de su mano un medallón con un extraño símbolo-. Mientras lo llevéis con vosotros, ninguna criatura de Ávalon os atacará.

Se lo tendió a Harry, quien se lo colgó al cuello.

-Gracias, majestad.

La reina aceptó su agradecimiento con otra sonrisa y un gentil gesto con la cabeza.

-Y con mi tercer regalo, os ofrezco la vida de uno de los prisioneros –dijo ella-. Los demás sufrirán las consecuencias de su osadía.

Draco la miró, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué? –No quería atraer la atención de Titania, pero no pudo contener su exclamación de sorpresa.

-Uno de ellos es vuestro, Draco Malfoy; podéis hacer con él lo que queráis. –A Draco no le sorprendió que lla supiera su nombre sin haberlo preguntado-. El destino de los otros está ahora en mis manos. –Se giró hacia Harry, a quien ese tercer regalo también había pillado claramente desprevenido-. ¿Sabéis ya vuestra elección?

La expresión de Harry hizo que Draco comprendiera que iba a discutir. Eso no era bueno. Uno no discutía así como así con Titania. Intentó comunicárselo con una mirada, pero Harry tenía los ojos fijos en la reina.

-Majestad, hay una guerra en el mundo mágico. Cualquiera de esos hombres podría contener información valiosa para nosotros. Necesitamos interrogarlos a todos.

Por suerte, ella no se molestó; al contrario, lo miró con expresión benevolente.

-Puedo leer tu corazón, Harry Potter. Estás tratando de salvarlos. Pero no hay salvación para ellos, excepto para aquel que elijáis. No me gusta que intenten robar Excalibur. No me gusta que ensucien mis tierras. No me gusta que los humanos vengan aquí a verter su sangre. Si son criminales en tu mundo, también lo son en el mío, y mi autoridad aquí es mucho mayor. Sufrirán el castigo de mis leyes.

Los ojos de Draco iban de un lado a otro, observando no sólo a Harry y a la reina, sino también a los Parásitos. Estaban lo bastante apartados como para no poder escuchar lo que estaban hablando allí, pero todos estaban pendientes de ellos, unos con esperanza y otros, los más realistas, con terror.

-No puedo tener esas muertes sobre mi conciencia –dijo Harry, con un susurro que era a la vez terco y suplicante. Draco estuvo a punto de atizarle. ¿Por qué tenía que tomarse las cosas así? Aquellos tipejos eran Parásitos; si morían, eso que ganaba el mundo mágico. Y ni siquiera tendrían que hacerlo ellos. La mismísima reina de las hadas estaba deseando encargarse de aquello personalmente. No, estaba _exigiendo_ encargarse de aquello. Por no decir que era una absoluta locura oponerse a ella.

Pero Titania se rió.

-¿Cómo podrías tener esas muertes sobre tu conciencia? Para eso tendrías que tener el poder de evitarlo. Elige, Harry Potter. ¿Quién crees que puede serte más útil en tu guerra?

Harry apretó los labios, claramente disgustado con aquella situación. Quizás le repelía la idea de dar un nombre y condenar a los otros por omisión. Pero Draco se dio cuenta de que él mismo no sentía esa aversión. Y Harry le había dicho a quién quería interrogar primero.

-Majestad, nos gustaría quedarnos con Tambourine –intervino, lanzándole a Harry una rápida mirada de desafío.

-Hum, él fue quien colocó ese horrible artilugio alrededor de la espada… Pero me mantendré fiel a mi palabra, podéis quedaros con él.

Entonces se giró hacia los prisioneros y caminó hacia ellos. Draco notó el reproche de Harry, pero se mantuvo firme. En modo alguno iban a enfrentarse a Titania, no pensaba consentir que ocurriera tamaña estupidez. Le alivió un poco ver que Ron, a pesar de estar muy serio, le dirigía a Harry un pequeño gesto de resignación, lo cual quería decir que probablemente también se había dado cuenta de que no habrían podido hacer nada por el resto de prisioneros. Pero luego Titania empezó a dirigirse a los Parásitos, enmudeciendo con un gesto de la mano las llorosas súplicas de dos de ellos, y Draco se concentró en el desagradable espectáculo que tenía ante sí.

-Este prado es mío, humanos. Y por vuestra culpa ha sido mancillado con sangre y violencia. Debéis reparar el daño que habéis causado y pagaréis con vuestra libertad hasta que el último recuerdo de esta batalla se haya disipado del mundo mortal.

Draco no sabía qué esperar y se quedó asombrado cuando Titania movió la mano y todos los prisioneros comenzaron a transformarse en frondosos robles. En pocos segundos, el único Parásito que conservaba su aspecto era Tambourine, que tenía una mancha sospechosa en la parte de delante de sus pantalones y parecía total y absolutamente aterrado.

-Majestad, son preciosos –dijo una de las hadas, palmoteando con admiración.

Otras hadas tuvieron la misma reacción. Draco no sabía qué pensar, el poder de Titania era demasiado maravilloso y terrible a la vez. No los había matado, pero pasarían siglos, quizás milenios, hasta que volvieran a ser humanos de nuevo.

-¿Les duele? –preguntó Luna con algo de preocupación.

Titania la miró con condescendencia.

-Durante mucho tiempo sólo serán árboles, hija de dos mundos. Sólo sentirán lo que sienten los árboles. –Entonces se inclinó y tomó al pequeño de las manos-. Pocas veces vienen niños humanos a mi mundo, Sammy Burlington. Es una pena que sólo haya podido conocerte porque fuiste traído aquí en contra de tu voluntad. Creo que tú mereces un regalo especial. Te prometo que nunca tendrás pesadillas.

Al decir eso, Titania besó la frente del niño. Draco sabía perfectamente lo valioso que era aquel regalo.

-Gracias, majestad –dijo Sammy-. ¿De verdad eres la reina de las hadas?

-Sí, lo soy –contestó, incorporándose-. Bien, os ofrezco hospitalidad en mi corte durante esta noche. Mañana debéis partir, ya sea hacia otros sitios de Ávalon o hacia vuestro hogar.

-Muchas gracias, señora –dijo Draco, antes de que Harry, quien aún seguía molesto, pudiera hablar y dejar traslucir su disgusto-. La verdad es que deseamos volver a casa lo antes posible. Todos tenemos familias y deben de estar preocupados por nosotros.

-Como deseéis. Si tenéis prisa, debéis caminar en esa dirección durante tres días, hasta llegar al mar. Si navegáis en dirección al horizonte durante medio día, llegaréis a casa.

Oh, aquella era una noticia magnífica. Pensar que no tendrían que desandar todo el camino que habían recorrido… Sólo de imaginarse de nuevo en el paso de Malinai se le erizaban todos los pelos del cuerpo.

Con aquella información, debida y sinceramente apreciada, Titania se despidió de ellos y se marchó acompañada de su corte hacia el lago. Una niebla las envolvió hasta que dejaron de verlas y cuando se disipó, se oía una música lejana, como si en algún rincón de aquel paraje estuvieran de celebración. También volvieron a escucharse los gimoteos de Tambourine.

-Los ha convertido en árboles… Oh, Dios mío… Oh, Dios mío…

-Cállate –dijo Harry con brusquedad, silenciándolo con un hechizo.

Quizás las hadas estuvieran celebrando algo, pero allí la euforia de la victoria se había evaporado. Y Draco no dejó de preguntarse si no le habría costado su relación con Harry.


	48. De vuelta

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 48 **De vuelta**

-Deberíamos enterrar a Betty –sugirió Luna.

Harry estaba tan furioso aún por lo sucedido que en ese momento ni siquiera pudo sentir pena, sólo más rabia porque ella hubiera muerto. Pero Luna tenía razón, por supuesto. Lo único que ya podían hacer por la pobre Betty era enterrarla.

-Aquí no –dijo, porque no quería que su tumba estuviera junto a la de los Parásitos.

Los demás le entendieron sin necesidad de explicaciones y Ron señaló un punto en la dirección opuesta al lago.

-Vamos a mirar por allí.

Harry echó a andar sin mirar a nadie, especialmente sin mirar a Draco, porque sabía que corría el peligro de empezar a gritarle a él como no había podido gritar a Titania y no quería hacer eso cuando en el fondo sabía que no había sido culpa de Draco, cuando aún tenían que enterrar a Betty. Pero oh, qué furioso estaba. Con los Parásitos por haber matado a Betty, con Titania por haberle arrebatado a los prisioneros, con Draco por haberle dado un nombre en vez de discutir. Incluso con él mismo, porque tendría que haber protegido a Betty y no lo había logrado.

La enterraron a unos cien metros del lago, lejos también de los árboles porque quizás no eran árboles. Era un sitio bonito, lo cual sólo suponía un triste consuelo. Betty debería haber vuelto a casa con ellos. Igual que Hagrid.

Cuando terminaron la ceremonia, Ron sugirió que buscaran un sitio en el que montar el campamento, también lejos de las tumbas. Harry, que quería estar solo un rato, dijo que él iría a por las provisiones de los Parásitos, pero Ron terminó acompañándolo. Al verlo caminar a su lado, Harry pudo sentir cómo algo de su malestar disminuía. Agradecía de corazón haberlo recuperado. Estaba seguro de que no habría podido volver a mirar a Hermione o a los Weasley a la cara si Ron hubiera muerto.

-No tengo ganas de hablar –le advirtió de todos modos, ya de camino hacia el campamento abandonado.

-Me da igual, Harry. ¿Por qué la pagas con Draco? No teníamos más opción que aceptar las condiciones de Titania y tú lo sabes.-Harry apretó los labios y no dijo nada-. Si Draco ha elegido a Tambourine es porque sabía que querías interrogarlo. Y porque sabía que ibas a ponerte a discutir con ella. Y eso, colega, es muy mala idea. Mucho.

-Eran nuestros prisioneros, no tenía derecho a quitárnoslos –dijo, intentando mantener un tono civilizado.

Ron lo miró como si creyera que estaba siendo completamente absurdo.

-Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Estamos en Ávalon, claro que tiene derecho a hacer con ellos lo que quiera!

-Los capturamos nosotros –replicó Harry-. Eran nuestros prisioneros, eran nuestra responsabilidad. Si los quería, ¿por qué no nos ayudó a derrotarlos? ¡Si hubiera venido antes, Betty podría seguir viva!

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Por lo mismo que nosotros no intervenimos en los asuntos muggles: porque siempre hay alguien que pide algo más.

Su enfado disminuyó un poco más, consciente de lo mucho que a los Parásitos les gustaba quejarse de que los magos eran unos egoístas que no usaban la magia para ayudar a los muggles.

-Es sólo… Quería interrogarlos. Y esos prisioneros eran mi responsabilidad. Cuando detienes a alguien, esa persona es tu responsabilidad hasta que lo entregas en la Oficina de Aurores, eso es lo que me enseñaron. Y he tenido que entregarlos para que les… hicieran eso.

-No voy a llorar por ellos, colega. ¿No recuerdas los cuentos que les leías a tus hijos de pequeños? No te pases de listo con los seres mágicos, eso es lo que dicen casi todos. Es una pena no haberlos podido interrogar antes, pero deberían habérselo pensado antes de venir a robar Excalibur. Imagina lo que habría pasado si la hubieran sacado de Ávalon. Oye –dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda-, entiendo que te moleste. Pero estaríamos mucho peor si Titania no nos hubiera echado una mano. Piensa que Dione podría estar muerta.

-Ya, eso ya lo sé.

Ya estaban entre las tiendas de los Parásitos en lo que ahora era un campamento fantasma. Lo habían vaciado de cadáveres, pero aún había restos de la batalla por todas partes. Al ver una mochila tirada frente a una de las tiendas, a Harry se le ocurrió que el equipaje de los Parásitos también podía contener material interesante, especialmente el de Medea, que había huido con lo puesto.

-Necesitamos recoger todas las mochilas para investigar su contenido cuando lleguemos a casa –le dijo a Ron.

-Buena idea. Podemos usar uno de esos carros para transportarlas.

En unos minutos las colocaron todas allí. También buscaron objetos personales en las tiendas -fotos, diarios-, pociones, mapas… Y por último, fueron a por la comida. A pesar de seguir un poco disgustado todavía, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las provisiones de los Parásitos: tabletas de chocolate, latas de sopa, pasta liofilizada, tarros de fruta en almíbar… Romper la monotonía de la dieta de Ávalon sonaba francamente bien. Y su alegría fue mayor cuando Ron encontró dos cajas redondas de metal llenas de té. Té… Hacía tanto que no lo tomaba, se moría de ganas de beberse una buena taza.

Cuando regresaron al campamento con los demás, seguidos de todo su cargamento, Harry buscó a Draco con la mirada y vio que estaba encendiendo una fogata. Parecía preocupado, serio, y Harry comprendió que era culpa suya. Probablemente pensaba que lo odiaba por haber elegido a Tambourine o algo así.

-Eh –dijo, acercándose a él, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa. Draco lo miró con expresión neutra, quizás un poco esperanzada. Eso quería creer Harry, al menos-. ¿Quieres ver toda la comida que hemos encontrado?

-¡Tenemos té! –anunció Ron, entusiasmado.

Draco apenas reaccionó a la noticia con una sonrisa desvaída en su dirección y Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Sé que no ha sido culpa tuya, Draco –le dijo con sinceridad en voz baja-. Siento haberme enfadado contigo. Es sólo… Quería intentar convencerla para que los dejara a nuestro cargo.

-Y yo sólo quería que Titania no se volviera contra nosotros.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros y miró el fuego unos segundos.

-Sí, lo sé –contestó, después, arriesgándose a acariciarle la mejilla con la otra-. Lo siento.

Se habían peleado otras veces y en las últimas ocasiones Harry siempre se había quedado con el anhelo de sellar la paz con un beso. Ahora podía hacerlo, si Draco no lo rechazaba, pero igual que no apartó la cara ante su caricia, tampoco la apartó cuando Harry lo besó con un poco de timidez.

-Si quieres que te perdone de verdad, prepárame una taza de ese té que dice Ron que habéis encontrado.

Harry sonrió, dispuesto a complacerlo y pronto estuvieron todos, excepto Krant y el prisionero, sentados alrededor del fuego mientras se tomaban una taza de té que sabía a gloria y examinaban las provisiones. Hasta el niño estaba emocionado, pues por lo visto sus captores no lo habían alimentado demasiado bien y se habían limitado a darle un plato de carne o una lata de arenques de vez en cuando. Si a Harry la visita de Titania le había dejado mal sabor de boca, para Sammy había sido todo lo contrario y parecía muchísimo más animado, más entero, que cuando lo habían rescatado.

-Yo no quiero esto –dijo Draco, sosteniendo el paquete metalizado de pasta liofilizada con la punta de dos dedos, como si pensara que era un insecto repulsivo y peligroso-. No me creo que sea comida de verdad.

-No sufras, ya me la como yo –replicó Harry, quitándoselo de la mano.

-Hay de sobra como para preparar sopa de pollo para todos –dijo Luna-. ¿Hay alguien a quien no le guste?

-¿Qué tal esto de segundo? –sugirió Ron, mostrando un par de latas grandes de albóndigas en salsa.

-Podemos hervir arroz y servirlo todo junto –dijo Harry.

A todos les pareció buena idea y pronto el campamento estuvo inundado de los olores más apetecibles. Mientras esperaban a que la cena se hiciera dieron cuenta de un par de latas de sardinas. Había que reconocer que los Parásitos sabían cómo pertrecharse para una expedición así mejor que ellos; con tanta comida iban a tener más que de sobra para los tres días que duraba el viaje de vuelta hasta el mar.

Los gnomos estaban allí aún, pues habían forzado mucho a sus halcones y querían dejarlos descansar tranquilamente un par de días antes de emprender el camino a casa. Ellos habían rehusado amablemente casi toda la comida humana, aunque sí aceptaron medio melocotón en conserva, algo que les resultaba más familiar, y estaban preparando su propio banquete para unirse a la no-del-todo celebración.

-Mmmm –dijo Draco, tras darle la primera cucharada a la sopa-, tiene ese sabor raro de la mayoría de comida muggle, pero por una vez no me importa.

Pocas palabras más se pronunciaron hasta que estaba ya bien entrado el segundo plato, del que habían preparado una buena cantidad.

-Deberíamos darle algo de comer a ese hombre –dijo Luna.

Harry miró en dirección a su prisionero. Lo habían atado a un árbol de manera no del todo incómoda y Krant estaba a medio metro de él, reduciéndolo al silencio y la parálisis con su simple presencia.

-Tiene agua, ¿no? –replicó Draco, arrastrando un poco las palabras-. Dejad que pase hambre hasta mañana, así nos será más fácil hacerle hablar.

-Si nos tocara a interrogar a uno de esos que parecían mercenarios africanos te daría la razón, pero ese desgraciado está muerto de miedo. Nos dirá todo lo que pueda. Dejad un poco de arroz, luego se lo llevaré.

Quería hacerle algunas preguntas esa misma noche, aclarar unas cuantas cosas básicas. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién les decía que Titania no cambiaría de opinión y lo convertiría en árbol también en mitad de la noche?

Cuando terminaron de cenar llenó un cuenco con lo que había sobrado del arroz con albóndigas y se lo llevó a Tambourine, quien le lanzó una mirada medio enloquecida.

-Por favor…

Harry no sabía qué suplicaba, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

-Aléjate un poco, Krant.

-Sí, mi señor –dijo, dando media vuelta para alejarse cuatro o cinco metros.

Harry ocupó el lugar de la gárgola y dejó el cuenco de comida a su lado. Tambourine le dirigió una mirada fugaz, pero a decir verdad parecía más aterrorizado que hambriento. Harry no sentía ninguna compasión por él, no después de lo que había hecho. Le deseaba una larga temporada en Azkaban. Sin embargo, trató de aparentar un mínimo de cordialidad de cara al interrogatorio; funcionaría mejor así.

-Bien, Tambourine… La situación es la siguiente. Necesitamos algunas respuestas. Sabes que el Wizengamot, y también nosotros, seremos mucho más comprensivos contigo si te muestras colaborador. ¿Podemos contar con tu ayuda?

-Os diré lo que queráis, pero no dejéis que ella se me acerque, por favor.

-No te preocupes por ella, preocúpate por contestar a las preguntas.

El hombre asintió ansiosamente.

-Sí, sí, os ayudaré. Pero me han puesto un hechizo de confidencialidad.

-Esos hechizos dejan escapar algo de información, de vez en cuando. Empecemos con algo fácil, dime cuál era el papel de Sammy Burlington en todo esto. ¿Por qué queríais usarlo para extraer Excalibur del montículo? ¿Cuál es su relación con esa espada?

Los ojos de Tambourine se dirigieron hacia los árboles que un tiempo atrás habían sido sus compañeros y tragó saliva.

-Algunos conjuros… Pensamos que los Burlington podían descender de Arturo Pendragón. El niño parecía tener la magia más adecuada. Pero no estábamos seguros. Y si no pudo sacarla, es que no lo era, o si lo era, no suponía ninguna diferencia. Descender de Arturo no es lo mismo que ser Arturo.

Harry disimuló su asombro por la respuesta. Había considerado esa posibilidad, pero lo que realmente le sorprendía era que Tambourine hubiera contestado con tanta facilidad, con tanto detalle. Normalmente el hechizo de confidencialidad de los Parásitos les hacía muy complicado hablar incluso cuando querían hacerlo de verdad, como Melody Sutherland. ¿Estaría Tambourine sujeto a menos control?

-No le tratasteis muy bien, para creerlo heredero de Arturo.

-Es pequeño, tenía estallidos accidentales a menudo. Madam Key descubrió que si estaba débil no le ocurrían tan a menudo.

-¿Y qué era eso que colocaste alrededor de la espada?

-Es… Es un aparato que inventé, un Suplantador.

-¿Para qué sirve? –preguntó, aunque se hacía una idea.

-Bueno, se supone que Excalibur fue creada para Arturo, solamente. Se me ocurrió que podría ser posible conseguir engañar a Excalibur, hacerle pensar que estaba siendo empuñada por él. Hasta ayer no sabía si funcionaría. Por eso el niño estaba con nosotros. Esperábamos que una de las dos cosas saliera bien.

-¿Hay más Suplantadores?

-No.

-¿Hay planos de los Suplantadores?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde están?

-No están aquí.

Harry notó que había hecho una pausa antes de contestar y que no había dado una respuesta completa, más bien una evasiva. El hechizo de confidencialidad, incluso el Fidelius, debían de estar actuando en esa área de información.

-¿Dónde están?

Tambourine volvió a ponerse nervioso.

-No puedo… No puedo hablar de ese sitio. De verdad, es el hechizo.

Sin dejar de mostrar una amabilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, Harry le presionó un poco, le preguntó por los planes de sus jefes, por la mujer pelirroja que Albus había descrito. Tambourine parecía incapaz de darle esa información y si estaba fingiendo, realmente era un actor soberbio.

Harry le preguntó entonces por los otros prisioneros y Tambourine le dio algunos nombres y le confirmó que todos los detenidos de raza negra eran senegaleses.

-Hemos interrogado a otros Parásitos y ellos estaban sujetos a un hechizo de confidencialidad más fuerte que el tuyo. ¿Por qué?

-El hechizo no es bueno para la creatividad. No se nota en las tareas cotidianas, pero mi trabajo exige imaginación, concentración.

-Nuevas maneras de robar la magia a los magos –dijo Harry, con dureza.

-No, yo no hago eso, lo juro. No tengo nada que ver con eso.

-¿No diseñaste las máquinas que utilizan? ¿O no ayudaste a construirlas?

-No, no, yo apenas… No lo entiendes, yo sólo… yo no las inventé, yo sólo colaboré un poco. ¡Es mi trabajo!

-¿Por qué les ayudaste? ¿Por qué les ayudaste a construir unas máquinas así? ¿Por qué te uniste a los Parásitos?

-Es sólo un trabajo –dijo, casi suplicante, como si estuviera desesperado por convencerles de su inocencia-. Yo no me meto en sus planes, yo sólo… hago mi trabajo, construyo cosas.

Harry pensó que si conseguían llevar a ese tipo hasta los aurores, lo iban a poder interrogar hasta dejarlo exprimido. Pero por aquella noche, ya había terminado con él. Harry sacó su varita y creó un hechizo alrededor de Tambourine que creó una especie de confinamiento mágico. Estaba sintonizado con la magia del mecánico, quien no sería capaz de atravesarlo. Después Harry le liberó de sus ataduras e hizo levitar el cuenco de comida hacia él. Por último usó un Accio para conseguir una manta y una palangana que podía hacer las veces de orinal y le dio ambas cosas a Tambourine.

-Hay un círculo de confinamiento a tu alrededor de dos metros de radio. Es una técnica aprobada por el Wizengamot para casos de emergencia. Si intentas atravesarlo, la primera vez te hará rebotar sin causarte daño. La segunda te provocará un calambrazo. La tercera te dolerá. Y dicen que a partir de la cuarta vez es como una Cruciatus. Yo de ti no llegaría hasta ese punto.

-No intentaré escapar, lo juro.

-Ya… Krant, no hace falta que estés encima de él, pero échale un ojo.

-Sí, mi señor.

Tambourine se había puesto a comer. Harry le dirigió una última mirada de disgusto y regresó con los demás.

* * *

Titania podía haber curado todas sus heridas e incluso haber borrado el cansancio del largo día y de la batalla, pero aun así alrededor de las diez ya estaban preparándose para irse a dormir. Draco supuso que, sencillamente, todos tenían ganas de dejar ese día atrás. Cuando Harry intentó organizar las guardias, algunos gnomos afirmaron ser capaces de encargarse de ello, y al notar la incertidumbre general, uno de ellos silbó, imitando el ulular de una lechuza, y siete u ocho ejemplares aparecieron volando.

-Ellas vigilarán y nos avisarán si alguien se acerca al campamento.

-Tenemos a Krant y las protecciones mágicas de siempre –dijo Luna-. No creo que hoy necesitemos hacer guardia.

-Si, no os preocupéis –añadió Dione-. Ya sabéis que yo también tengo un buen oído aunque esté dormida.

Harry miró a Draco, preguntándole mudamente su opinión, y éste se mostró de acuerdo con los demás. Nada indicaba que los Parásitos fueran capaces de atravesar esas protecciones y al parecer tenían vigilancia de sobra. Además, Titania no andaba lejos y probablemente no recibiría a más Parásitos de buen grado.

-Está bien, os lo agradecemos –asintió entonces Harry.

-Venga, Sammy, ya es hora de irnos a dormir –dijo Luna, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro. El niño se había sentido cómodo con ella prácticamente desde el primer momento e iban a compartir la tienda.

-No pueden venir mientras dormimos, ¿verdad? –preguntó, mirándola a ella y a Harry.

-No, no te preocupes –contestó Luna amablemente-. Venga, da las buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Estará bien, pensó Draco, mientras el niño se alejaba con Luna. Se le veía muy recuperado, y probablemente la aparición de Titania tenía mucho que ver. Cuando recordara su paso por Ávalon, ella acudiría a su memoria antes que los Parásitos.

-Bueno, bueno… -dijo Ron, fijándose en él y Harry-. Imagino que me he quedado sin compañero de tienda, ¿no?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Si vas a sentirte solo podemos dormir en el otro cuarto de tu tienda, Weasley –bromeó Draco-. Aunque no somos muy buenos con los hechizos silenciadores.

Ron arrugó la nariz.

-No, gracias, no quiero tener que Obliviatearme.

Harry y Draco se rieron.

-Buenas noches –dijeron, antes de dirigirse a su tienda.

De algún modo, entrar allí y cerrar tras ellos la simbólica puerta de lona, ya era relajante: el mundo y todas sus desdichas quedaba al otro lado. En ese lado sólo estaba Harry, su temperamental, idiota y maravilloso Harry. Le había dolido mucho recibir esas miradas de su parte, pero había comprendido que se debían precisamente a su espíritu luchador. Harry odiaba rendirse y aquel nombre en boca de Draco había sonado como una rendición. Por suerte todo se había arreglado y en ese momento, en realidad, sólo quería celebrar que estaban vivos, que estaban juntos.

-No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado hoy –dijo Harry mientras se iban al cuarto de baño.

-Ha sido un día intenso –convino Draco-. ¿Es esta la clase de vida que lleva un Gryffindor? ¿Luchando, encontrando niños perdidos?

-Yo creo que incluso Godric Gryffindor pensaría que han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día –replicó Harry, esbozando una sonrisa que reflejaba el peso de todas esas emociones.

Draco se observó en el espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes y pensó que a él también se le notaba todo en los ojos. ¿De verdad había matado a un gigante? ¿De verdad había tenido a Salazar Slytherin ayudando en la batalla desde su cabeza? ¿Todo eso le había pasado a él?

Cuando se metieron en la cama, Draco se abrazó rápidamente a Harry; era como si lo necesitara para convencerse definitivamente de que estaba vivito y coleando. Harry le devolvió el abrazo y le besó en el pelo.

-Me alegra que estés vivo –dijo, demostrando que sus pensamientos no se distinguían mucho de los de Draco-. No sé qué habría hecho si te hubiera pasado algo.

-Lo mismo digo –replicó Draco-. Ha estado cerca… Todo parece irreal. ¿Siempre es así?

Harry se encogió levemente de hombros.

-No lo sé. A mí nunca me parece irreal. –Draco se lo quedó mirando, preguntándose si aquella diferencia significaría algo profundo. Harry no fue más allá-. Lo que sí sé es que la victoria casi nunca sabe tan bien como cuentan en las historias.

-Es mejor que perder, créeme.

Había hablado casi sin pensar, porque era el típico comentario que podría haber hecho delante sus amigos Slytherin, todos ellos con sólida experiencia en la derrota. Ninguno de ellos le habría dado más importancia y todos habrían entendido que aquello era una verdad indisputable. Delante de Harry, sin embargo, se convirtió sólo en un recordatorio de que mucho tiempo atrás habían sido enemigos y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo de pronto. No se dio cuenta de que había empezado a alejarse de Harry hasta que este lo atrajo hacia él de nuevo, lo apretó contra su pecho.

-Eh, no seas idiota –murmuró Harry, besándolo por toda la cara-. Eres Draco el Matagigantes. Eres un héroe.

-¿Draco el Matagigantes? –repitió, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-Así te estaban llamando antes los gnomos –le contó, entre beso y beso-. Aunque no te hagas ilusiones, su gran ídolo sigue siendo Ron.

Draco se rió entre dientes como pudo, agradeciendo que Harry tratara de animarle, pero también que estuviera alejándose de su propia melancolía.

-Intentaré vivir con esa decepción.

Harry se detuvo repentinamente y se lo quedó mirando con tanto amor que a Draco se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

-Tienes razón en una cosa, ganar es mejor que perder. Ahora ya ha pasado lo peor. Mañana volvemos a casa.

Draco sonrió, acariciándole el pecho.

-Suena muy bien. –No le costó imaginarse en un mullido sillón, las piernas en alto, rodeado de elfos serviciales, ni en Hogwarts, abrazando a Scorpius y Cassandra-. Tengo ganas de ver a mis hijos.

-Yo también –dijo, moviéndose para empezar a mordisquearle el cuello. Draco sintió un cosquilleo que nacía donde se posaba la boca de Harry y le recorría todo el cuerpo-. ¿Podemos hacer planes ahora?

La mano de Draco se deslizó hasta la creciente erección de Harry y la acarició con dedos expertos. Harry dejó escapar una especie de gemido ronco, sexy, que puso a Draco aún más caliente.

-Bueno… ¿qué te parece si cuando regresemos nos encerramos tres días en mis habitaciones, follando y comiendo cualquier cosa que nos apetezca?

Harry le besó larga, lentamente, y cuando se separó de él sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-A mí me suena a final feliz.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue ajetreada. Primero desayunaron, disfrutando del té, de la leche condensada, de las pastas. Después regresaron al campamento de los Parásitos e inspeccionaron de nuevo sus pertenencias para ver si encontraban algo útil que se les hubiera pasado por alto la noche anterior. Cuando pensaron que ya no quedaba nada que valiera la pena, se deshicieron de todo lo demás con un hechizo; no era más que basura y recibió el mismo trato que la basura. Ya casi no se veían rastros de la batalla, excepto por la tierra recién removida de las tumbas.

Tras levantar su propio campamento, Harry fue a ver al prisionero. Tambourine tenía un aspecto más miserable a la luz del día y su aspecto indicaba que no había dormido mucho. Harry le dio unas galletas y un vaso de leche e hizo desaparecer el contenido de su orinal.

-Vamos a irnos a casa –le dijo mientras el Parásito empezaba a comer-. Espero que no intentes causarnos problemas.

-No, no, lo prometo.

-Termina rápido. –El hombre apresuró sus bocados y Harry lo observó mientras tanto-. ¿Qué crees que estará haciendo Medea Key? ¿Crees que habrá vuelto a casa?

-No lo sé –dijo, tragando a toda prisa-. Supongo que sí.

Harry se preguntó si Medea también sabría dónde estaba la puerta más cercana o estaría volviendo sobre sus pasos. ¿Y habría conseguido el ministerio anular todos los hechizos que los Parásitos habían echado sobre las otras entradas a Ávalon? Si no, igual iban a encontrarse con una fea sorpresa cuando intentaran salir de allí.

-¿Cuáles eran vuestros planes si conseguíais la espada?

Ya le había hecho esa pregunta la noche anterior, pero quería ver si Tambourine respondía de manera diferente, pero este sólo movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No sé nada de sus planes, yo sólo he venido para preparar el Suplantador. Es la verdad, lo juro.

Harry pensó con fastidio que quizás algunos de los Parásitos que ahora realizaban la fotosíntesis gracias a Titania podría haber contestado a esa pregunta. Pero procuró no darle más vueltas, era inútil. En vez de eso, volvió a meterle prisa para que se terminara el desayuno y después usó otro conjuro de los aurores para atarle las manos a la espalda.

-Muévete –dijo, señalando el lugar en el que estaba el resto del grupo.

Tambourine obedeció con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera avergonzado o no quisiera enfrentarse a las miradas duras de Draco o Dione. Harry seguía sin sentir compasión por él. No era como Melody Sutherland, que había huido de los Parásitos voluntariamente. Tambourine sólo se mostraba colaborador por miedo a que lo mataran o a que lo entregaran a Titania.

Cuando llegaron con el resto del grupo, Harry se giró hacia Krant. Aún le daba rabia que hubiera matado a Hagrid, pero sabía que no habrían salido vencedores sin su ayuda.

-Has saldado tu deuda de sobra, Krant. Deberías volver a casa.

La gárgola volvió a arrodillarse ante él.

-Eres muy amable, mi señor, pero no he salvado tu vida.

-Has salvado a todo el grupo.

-Todavía estoy en deuda contigo. Te acompañaré hasta que haya salvado tu vida, mi señor. Además, esos humanos mataron a dos de mis hermanos.

Harry iba a protestar, pero Draco intervino.

-Oh, Harry, ¿qué más da? Si quiere acompañarnos, que nos acompañe. Todos estaremos más seguros si él anda cerca.

Ron y los demás también asintieron, incluido Sammy, y Harry suspiró.

-Está bien. –Miró a Krant-. Mantén vigilado a Tambourine.

-Sí, mi señor.

Ya lo habían recogido todo, ya se habían despedido de los gnomos. Harry paseó la vista por el grupo, por el paraje que tenían a sus espaldas. Por un momento le pareció ver a Titania allá a lo lejos, entre los árboles. Después miró hacia delante.

-Vámonos a casa.


	49. Todos los caminos

**NdA**: Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 49 **Todos los caminos**

La amenaza de los TIMOS había dejado de ser un momento lejano en el futuro, era un presente doloroso y agotador. Faltaban sólo dos semanas ya y los profesores les estaban apretando tanto que había días que sólo dormían cuatro o cinco horas, inundados de deberes, de hechizos y conjuros que debían dominar. Albus sabía que iba bien preparado, pero aun así no podía evitar agobiarse un poco. Por lo que le había contado su tío Bill, para ser un eficaz rompedor de maldiciones era importante obtener los ÉXTASIS de Pociones, Herbología, Encantamientos y DCAO, todo con un mínimo de Supera las Expectativas. ¿Y si suspendía alguno de esos TIMOS y no podía hacer el correspondiente ÉXTASIS? ¿Y si el día del examen se olvidaba de todo?

Tampoco daba mucha seguridad haberse encontrado con dos profesores nuevos a mitad curso. La profesora Jodan no estaba mal, al contrario, pero la sustituta de Zabini, Deliciosa Bobbins… Oh, Dios mío, no se callaba un solo segundo. Entraba a clase, se ponía a parlotear y ya no había un solo segundo de silencio hasta el final. Sí, era más amable que Zabini, pero a cambio la mitad de las veces salían de allí con dolor de cabeza.

La obra también estaba a punto de estrenarse, lo cual tenía a Seren absolutamente histérica y ocupada. Mei, Scorpius y él le estaban echando una mano a última hora con la organización, así que sabían que, en el fondo, todo iba bastante bien. Los actores habían conseguido aprenderse todos sus papeles, los vestidos y los decorados estaban terminados y James aseguraba que el hechizo del dragón estaba listo y que sólo quería pulir un par de detalles antes de enseñárselo a Seren como gran sorpresa.

-He oído por ahí que igual Zabini viene a ver la obra –le comentó Scorpius, dos días antes del ensayo general-. Mi tía le ha dicho a mi prima que ya está casi recuperado. –Hizo una pausa, pensativo-. Tendrías que haberlo visto cuando lo llevaron a casa de mis tíos, no parecía él.

-¿Todavía no sabes qué le pasó?

-No. Morrigan está intentando sonsacárselo a Gabriel, pero mi primo no le ha dicho nada. Al menos parece que está claro que no han sido los Parásitos.

A Albus no le preocupaba especialmente el estado de salud de Zabini, pero sabía que Scorpius estaba un poco preocupado por él. Scorpius y todos los Slytherin. Aunque no tenían ninguna queja sobre Pinetree como sustituta, apreciaban a Zabini y lo echaban de menos. Scorpius le había contado lo de las alucinaciones, pero no sabía qué las había causado. Mientras, el colegio estaba lleno de teorías sobre la ausencia de Zabini. La mayoría de los alumnos pensaban que Zabini había sido atacado por algún pariente de las víctimas de su madre, pero Albus también había escuchado decir que lo había atacado un íncubo, que los Parásitos habían tratado de envenenarlo y que Binns había sido absorbido por Zabini y había caído enfermo luchando contra esa posesión fantasmagórica.

El ensayo continuaba de manera irreprochable. Hasta Charles recordó su línea, un suceso memorable. Urien estaba sorprendentemente bien también. En los primeros ensayos había sonado como si todo aquello le diera una vergüenza horrorosa, pero poco a poco había ido adquiriendo confianza y ahora a Albus le parecía uno de los mejores de la obra, junto a Seren y Lily. Daba el pego como el noble y aguerrido capitán de la guardia real. Albus se preguntó si Teddy ya había sabido que algo así iba a pasar cuando le recomendó que se uniera a la obra.

Cuando el ensayo terminó, Seren inició un aplauso que los demás siguieron, sonrientes.

-Ha quedado genial, lo habéis hecho perfecto.

Lily miró a Albus y éste le hizo un gesto de triunfo con los pulgares. Su hermana sólo salía en un par de escenas, pero la primera de ellas abría la obra y además incluía una canción que ponía en antecedentes al público sobre lo que iba a pasar. Hacía falta valor, desde luego.

Después de quedar para el ensayo general, la gente empezó a marcharse o a recogerlo todo y Seren se acercó a ellos.

-Decid la verdad, ¿qué os ha parecido?

-Tranquila, vais a triunfar –le aseguró Albus.

-Ya sabes que no creo que sea precisamente una obra maestra, pero vosotros lo hacéis muy bien –dijo Mei.

Seren suspiró y sonrió.

-Estoy nerviosa.

-Eso es normal, pero tranquila, en serio –dijo Scorpius-. Piensa que es como tocar el piano delante de la gente. Puede darte corte, pero cuando empiezas a tocar te olvidas de todo.

-Sólo tengo ganas de que llegue por fin el domingo.

* * *

El nuevo escondite estaba localizado en lo que antiguamente había sido una granja avícola. Sobre el papel, pertenecía a un empresario con el que Elizabeth no tenía apenas relación, más allá de haber hecho un par de negocios con él cuando su marido aún vivía. Medea, siguiendo órdenes suyas, lo había puesto bajo la Imperius para ordenarle que la comprara, unos años atrás. Después lo habían Obliviateado.

Elizabeth se había encargado de dejar preparada la granja por si tenían que utilizarla: había levantado un edificio de hormigón en el que albergaban las celdas de los donantes, otro edificio con dormitorios para toda su gente y había reconstruido la nave principal para acondicionarla como laboratorio. Y por supuesto, la granja estaba protegida por el Fidelius.

Que intentaran encontrarla ahora.

Pero a pesar de encontrarse a salvo, en ese momento se encontraba furiosa. Uno de los maestros en pociones que habían reclutado, un australiano llamado Martin Payne, se había estado quejando de la situación en la que se encontraban. Advertida por Anne, Elizabeth había ordenado que lo vigilaran. Y habían descubierto que ese gusano traidor había estado planeando cómo entregarla a los aurores para cobrar la recompensa de Malfoy.

Ahora Payne se encontraba en el suelo, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor bajo la Cruciatus de Anne. Elizabeth había hecho acudir a todo el mundo. Que supieran lo que les aguardaba a los traidores.

-Te saqué de la cárcel cuando te condenaron por profanar cadáveres y crear venenos. Te di la oportunidad de redimirte, de luchar por un mundo mejor. ¿Y así es cómo me lo pagas? ¿Traicionándome a mí? ¿A nuestro proyecto?

-¡Piedad! ¡Piedad!

-No, no hay piedad para los gusanos rastreros y traidores como tú. No te la mereces y tampoco te mereces la magia. Guardas, llevadlo a una de las celdas. Doctor Liver, prepárese para una donación.

-Sí, señora.

Payne gemía y sollozaba mientras se lo llevaban a rastras, pero el ruido cesó bruscamente cuando salieron de allí y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Elizabeth miró al resto de la gente con severidad y rabia.

-No tendré misericordia con nadie que ponga en peligro nuestra misión. Y si hay alguien más pensando en el cochino dinero de ese mortífago, sólo os advierto una cosa: si me traicionáis, no sólo vosotros acabaréis en la sala de transplantes. Payne es australiano y su familia está lejos de mi alcance ahora mismo, pero las vuestras no lo están. Traicionadme y todas las personas que os importan sufrirán las consecuencias.

Varias personas se apresuraron a asegurarle su lealtad, pero Elizabeth no se quedó a escucharlas. Estaba realmente enfadada con ese tipo, y si hubiera podido ponerle las manos encima a Draco Malfoy… Maldito fuera él y maldita fuera su recompensa. Ojalá hubiera muerto en Ávalon.

-No te preocupes, Elizabeth, estoy segura de que habrán aprendido la lección –dijo Anne, caminando a su lado.

-Cuando pienso en lo que esa rata pretendía hacer…

-Ya se está arrepintiendo.

Quería tomarse una taza de té. Ella y Anne se hospedaban en la casita de los antiguos dueños de la granja, que había sido modernizada. Había también una habitación esperando para Medea, aunque con un poco de suerte, no la necesitaría mucho. Con Excalibur en su mano, sería prácticamente invencible, y la guerra terminaría pronto.

-¡Señora! –Uno de sus guardias caminaba a toda prisa hacia ella-. Medea Key ha vuelto.

Elizabeth intercambió una mirada de júbilo con Anne. ¡Había regresado! Las dos habían estado muy preocupadas por ella, especialmente a raíz de la marcha de Potter y los demás. Pero mientras apresuraba el paso para encontrarse con ella, comprendió que algo debía de haber ido mal. El guardia sólo había mencionado a Medea, no a los demás.

Entonces la vio, sola, sin espada. Iba despeinada y había adelgazado mucho. Su postura era algo forzada, como si le doliera algo.

-¡Medea!

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Anne! Oh, dioses, me alegro de veros. Cuando he llegado a la fábrica y he visto que estaba abandonada…

-¿Estás herida? –exclamó, abrazando a su cuñada con cuidado-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No tienes la espada?

Los ojos de Medea se entornaron con rabia.

-Potter y sus amigos –escupió-. Aparecieron de pronto.

Elizabeth trató de mantener la calma.

-Se enteraron de nuestros planes por culpa de la cría de los Malfoy. Tuvo una profecía, la muy…

-Todo se fue a la mierda. ¡Y la maldita espada no sirvió de nada! Aunque estábamos luchando contra ellos conseguí empuñar a Excalibur. ¡Y aun así Potter me atacó con otra espada y consiguió herirme y desarmarme!

-¿Otra espada?

-Había una gárgola con ellos. Mató a todos los aliados que habíamos conseguido entre los gigantes. Y luego aparecieron una docena de halcones que no hacían más que intentar sacarnos los ojos. Conseguí escapar de puro milagro.

-¿Y los demás?

-Tambourine ha sido capturado. Los demás murieron en la batalla o terminaron después en manos de vuestra Titania.

-¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó Elizabeth, horrorizada por las noticias.

-Los convirtió en árboles.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Anne-. ¿No habías huido?

-Sí, pero como había vertido mi sangre por culpa de ese desgraciado de Potter pude usar un vínculo mágico y ver lo que estaba pasando. Titania habló con Potter y los suyos y después convirtió a todos sus prisioneros en árboles.

-Entonces… tienen la espada –murmuró, sin poder creerlo-. Todo ha terminado.

-No, no –dijo Medea con vehemencia. Elizabeth se sintió cómo si la hubieran puesto a salvo justo cuando iba a despeñarse por un acantilado-. Potter se la dio a Titania. Nosotros no hemos podido conseguirla, pero ellos tampoco la tienen.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la entregaron?

-El vínculo no permite escuchar lo que dicen, sólo verlo. Pero sea cual sea la razón, creo que Titania va a tenerla bien vigilada durante una temporada. Excalibur ya no es una opción.

Era demasiado, pensó Elizabeth. La traición de Payne, el regreso de Medea, las malas noticias…

-Ahora necesito esa taza de té aún más que antes. Ven, vamos a casa. Necesitas bañarte y comer algo y después nos contarás los detalles.

-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que actuar rápido. Creo que aún tenemos una oportunidad de darles un buen golpe. Estoy segura de que le habrán preguntado a Titania por la puerta más cercana. Tienen que estar dirigiéndose al mar como he hecho yo. Si les esperamos al otro lado, es posible que podamos capturarlos y rescatar a Tambourine.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo, recuperando un poco el optimismo.

-Sí, es una entrada que no conocía. Uno de los gigantes que venían con nosotros me habló de ella por casualidad. Cuando la atravesé no había nadie al otro lado; si los aurores la conocieran, la habrían estado vigilando, ¿no?

-Sí.

Medea hizo un gesto distraído de dolor mientras se presionaba el brazo derecho.

-Podremos esperarles sin problemas, los aurores no nos molestarán.

Elizabeth lo consideró mientras entraban en la casita.

-Sí… Sí, eso es lo que haremos. Si podemos echarle el guante a Potter…

-Y a Malfoy. La última vez que lo vi, estaba vivo. Él, uno de los Weasley y la hija de Lovegood.

-Sería una bonita captura –dijo, con una sonrisa torcida.

Medea asintió secamente.

-Esta vez la sorpresa se la van a llevar ellos.

* * *

Minerva caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor manteniendo cuidadosamente la distancia respecto a Deliciosa y Carlota, que iban varios metros por delante de ella. Podía escuchar la incansable perorata de Deliciosa desde allí, aunque no estaba lo bastante cerca como para entender todo lo que decía. Por suerte. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo para encontrar un profesor de confianza, no habría impuesto tan charlatana presencia a sus compañeros. Pero Deliciosa, con todos sus defectos, tenía buenos conocimientos de Defensa aunque no fuera su especialidad, su familia estaba libre de sospecha y había aceptado un contrato sólo como sustituta.

La verdad, deseaba que Blaise regresara pronto. Ya sabía lo que le había pasado y le había horrorizado pensar que una madre fuera capaz de hacerle algo así a su hijo, incluso aunque esa madre fuera Chiara Zabini. Gracias a Dios, Arcadia había sido capaz de salvar su cordura, quizás también su vida. Minerva estaba más que satisfecha con ella, era una profesional excelente. Esperaba que se quedara en Hogwarts durante mucho tiempo.

Minerva miró entonces a Seren. Faltaba sólo un día para la obra. Los alumnos tenían ganas de verla y ella misma sentía mucha curiosidad. Seren no era precisamente una alumna brillante, pero Minerva estaba bastante segura de que la obra iba a salir bien. La chica tenía talento para esas cosas. Y Casper también, aunque fuera tan melodramático y exagerado y de vez en cuando llevara foulards rosas sobre el uniforme.

Estaba ya terminando el desayuno cuando notó que alguien estaba intentando contactar con ella por Red Flú. Su varita siempre vibraba de una manera especial cuando eso sucedía. Entonces se levantó y se fue hacia el despacho, esperando que fuera algo lo bastante importante como para merecer un final tan abrupto de su desayuno un sábado por la mañana. Importante, pero no grave, por favor. Andaban sobrados de malas noticias.

Sin embargo, era un auror quien estaba al otro lado de la Red Flú, Williamson; desde que Harry había ido a Ávalon, era el segundo al mando.

-Profesora, hemos recibido el aviso de que Augustus Rookwood ha sido visto en Hogsmeade. Hemos mandado a varios aurores a peinar la zona, pero de momento es mejor que nadie se acerque al pueblo.

-Oh… Comprendo. Gracias por el aviso.

Minerva le envió un patronus a Filius pidiéndole que mantuviera a todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor hasta que ella llegara y se dirigió hacia allí lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Aunque las visitas a Hogsmeade seguían canceladas, algunos profesores y alumnos mayores de edad iban allí de vez en cuando, especialmente los fines de semana.

Cuando entró en el comedor, todos seguían allí y la miraron con curiosidad. Minerva caminó hasta el estrado y se colocó en su sitio, sin llegar a sentarse. Entonces usó un Sonorus.

-He recibido una llamada de la Oficina de Aurores. Augustus Rookwood ha sido visto en Hogsmeade. Los aurores le han pedido a la gente que no vaya allí hasta que hayan peinado la zona. –Minerva paseó la vista entre los alumnos-. Sabéis que el colegio es seguro, pero Rookwood es un hombre cruel y astuto. Es mejor no confiarse. No os voy a prohibir que salgáis a los terrenos del castillo, pero no quiero que lo hagáis solos hasta que todo esto se haya aclarado. No vayáis en grupos de menos de cuatro personas. Y por supuesto, avisad inmediatamente a algún profesor en el improbable caso de que veáis a alguien desconocido en el castillo.

No creía que fueran necesarias más precauciones y dejó marchar a los alumnos. Filius se acercó a ella, preocupado.

-¿Han dicho algo más?

-No, en realidad, no. Vayamos a escuchar la radio, quizás digan algo.

* * *

Anne apartó la vista del mar cuando escuchó un pequeño alboroto a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró, vio que se trataba de Medea, que por fin se había unido a ellos. Después de dos días, se la veía bastante recuperada. Para Anne era un alivio tenerla allí, pues era una de las duelistas más hábiles de todo el proyecto. Y nunca se sabía, con el maldito Harry Potter.

En teoría estaban bien preparados, eran casi cuarenta, en aquella pequeña cala cercana a Knott End, al norte de Blackpool. Quince de ellos eran magos de nacimiento y estaban bien entrenados, diez eran muggles armados con rifles de precisión y granadas y el resto eran magos recientes con más entusiasmo que pericia. Debería bastar. Pero Potter había salido ileso de peores escenarios. Necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir y sin duda Medea era un refuerzo bien recibido.

-Me alegro de verte. ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?

-Sí, como nueva. ¿Alguna novedad?

-No, seguimos esperando. ¿Has oído lo de Rookwood?

Medea sonrió.

-Sí. Es una buena noticia. Mantendrá a los aurores distraídos.

Anne volvió a mirar el mar. La barrera de la Cuarentena estaba a diez metros de la orilla, mar adentro; Medea le había dicho que ella había aparecido justo en el lado interno de la barrera, de modo que no había tenido ningún problema. Eso sería una ventaja cuando tuvieran que matar a esos entrometidos. A no ser que Potter y sus amigos acertaran exactamente con la fisura de la puerta de Ávalon, chocarían contra la barrera de la Cuarentena, no podrían retroceder. Los tendrían prácticamente rodeados.

-¿Crees que tardarán mucho más en llegar? –le preguntó a Medea. Ahora que ésta ya se les había unido, Anne quería terminar aquel asunto cuanto antes.

-No lo sé. Yo les llevaba un día de ventaja, pero tuve que construir el bote yo sola y créeme, no es algo en lo que tenga demasiada experiencia. Ellos son más e irán más rápido, por no hablar de que ese ratón asustado de Tambourine podría construir un barco con dos tablones y tres hechizos. El tiempo corre de diferente manera en Ávalon, pero no creo que vayan a tardar mucho más. Algo me dice que será hoy.

El mar estaba en calma, de momento. Pero el día apenas acababa de comenzar. Había tiempo de sobra.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Minerva se había ido a la sala de estar de los profesores para escuchar la radio. No era la única, casi todos los profesores que estaban aquel fin de semana en el colegio estaban allí también, pendientes de las noticias.

-Es terrible que no lo hayan encontrado aún. Sé que aquí estamos a salvo, desde luego, pero esa pobre gente en Hogsmeade… Deben de estar aterrorizados. Espero que lo atrapen pronto. Ya tenemos bastante con esos horribles Parásitos como para tener que preocuparnos por mortífagos fugados… Ese hombre horrible… Parece mentira que pueda ser hermano de Hiram y de Yocasta Rookwood. Una familia tan digna… Aunque supongo que en todas partes hay ovejas negras.

O al menos lo intentaban, porque era difícil escuchar nada cuando Deliciosa Bobbin estaba cerca, excepto su eterno parloteo. Minerva intentó callarla, aunque fuera durante unos segundos.

-Espera, querida, creo que van a decir algo de Rookwood –mintió.

La verdad sea dicha, Deliciosa guardó silencio y escuchó con atención las palabras del locutor durante un par de minutos, hasta que quedó claro que no estaban contando nada nuevo. Entonces reanudó su perorata. Minerva recordó con cariño el modo en el que Severus Snape solía salpicar con poción somnífera el té de Gilderoy Lockhart. Arcadia había estado mirando a Deliciosa de un modo muy prometedor, pero por desgracia aún no se había decidido a seguir el ejemplo de Severus.

-Quizás haya sido un error –le comentó Septima-. Cuesta creer que los aurores no hayan podido encontrarlo, si está en Hogsmeade.

-Puede que ya se haya ido –dijo Minerva.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y entró Sybill, envuelta en un par de bufandas.

-Hay peligro en el aire –anunció melodramáticamente.

-Lo sabemos, querida –dijo Minerva con amabilidad. Sybill estaba un poco chiflada, pero tenía buen fondo. Y no estaba todo el rato hablando-. Toma una taza de té.

Sybill farfulló algo sobre el ojo interior, pero aceptó su ofrecimiento. Entonces Deliciosa, que siempre había demostrado un gran entusiasmo por la Adivinación, le pidió a Sybill que leyera las hojas de té, para ver si tenía información sobre Rookwood. Minerva apoyó la sugerencia de buen grado, consciente de que Sybill pediría silencio durante la lectura y ésta aceptó hacerlo cuando terminara su taza.

A lo largo del día, los profesores que estaban pasando el fin de semana o simplemente el domingo fuera se habían puesto en contacto con ella, ofreciéndose a volver si eran necesarios en el colegio. Pero Minerva les había dicho que no se preocuparan. Estaban seguros allí, y si lo imposible sucedía y Rookwood conseguía entrar en el colegio… bueno, había gente de sobra para darle el recibimiento que se merecía.

-Ya estoy lista –dijo Sybill-. Os ruego silencio.

Deliciosa cerró la boca al instante y fijó la vista en la profesora de Adivinación con sobrecogido respeto. La radio aún estaba encendida y Filius bajó ligeramente el volumen. Minerva esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha mientras disfrutaba de la paz. Cuando Sybill comenzó a augurar muertes con voz entrecortada, ella asintió sin hacerle demasiado caso.

-¿Y has visto algo sobre Rookwood? –preguntó Deliciosa.

Sybill retomó su estudio de las hojas de té y aunque no fue capaz de decir nada con sentido, ella y Deliciosa acabaron hablando aparte sobre adivinación y profecías, lo cual les permitió a los demás seguir disfrutando de cierta tranquilidad. A pesar de todo lo que podía estar pasando en Hogsmeade, en el colegio las cosas estaban transcurriendo con calma y no habían tenido noticia de los prefectos en todo el día. Oh, si las cosas pudieran ser así siempre.

Eran ya casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando la voz del locutor se tiñó de alarma y nerviosismo. Todos los profesores de la sala se callaron a la vez mientras Filius subía el volumen.

Rookwood había salido de su escondite. Los aurores habían intentado atraparlo, pero se les había escapado y ese canalla se había refugiado en Las Tres Escobas, donde había tomado como rehenes a madam Rosmerta, su hijo y la mujer de éste, embarazada de siete meses.

-Oh, Merlín, qué horror –exclamó Deliciosa.

-Lo dije. El ojo interior nunca falla.

Minerva le dirigió a Sybill una mirada de reproche.

-Por suerte todavía no ha muerto nadie.

Pero estaba preocupada, estaba muy preocupada. Conocía bien a toda la familia de Rosmerta y eran unas personas encantadoras. Sólo de pensar que estaban en manos de alguien como Augustus Rookwood… Y la pobre Odette, embarazada… El stress podía ponerla de parto y Augustus no era la clase de persona a la que aquello podía afectar en lo más mínimo. Posiblemente la dejaría a su suerte, sin dejar siquiera que Rosmerta la ayudara.

Minerva decidió que no podía quedarse allí, de brazos cruzados. Tenía que ir a Las Tres Escobas, quizás podría ser capaz de ayudar. Por hábiles que fueran los aurores, ella conocía unos cuantos trucos de los que probablemente ellos nunca habrían oído hablar. Y era posible que Augustus no desconfiara de un inocente gato.

-Voy a acercarme a Hogsmeade –dijo, poniéndose en pie.

-Te acompaño –dijo Filius al momento.

-No, tú debes quedarte aquí por si pasa algo en Hogwarts.

Filius meneó la cabeza.

-No, quiero ver si puedo ayudar. Septima puede encargarse si sucede cualquier cosa, ¿no es cierto?

-Claro, no hay problema.

Minerva iba a protestar, pero Filius la interrumpió.

-Sabes que el padre de Rosmerta y yo éramos muy amigos, Minerva. No me perdonaría a mí mismo si no intentara hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla.

Comprendiendo que no le quedaba más remedio, Minerva asintió. Al fin y al cabo confiaba en Septima, que era una mujer sensata, y ella y Filius no estarían lejos, en realidad. Podían estar de vuelta en quince o veinte minutos si había una emergencia.

-Está bien, vámonos.

* * *

-Qué fuerte, pobre madam Rosmerta –exclamó Lily, horrorizada.

-Seguro que lo atrapan –dijo Rose.

Llevaban todo el día escuchando las noticias de Hogsmeade en el transistor portátil que le habían regalado a Seren el año anterior. Aquella tarde se lo habían llevado al lago, para poder estar informados de lo que sucedía mientras estudiaban y charlaban allí, aprovechando el buen tiempo. Scorpius había estado deseando escuchar que lo habían atrapado y encontraba frustrante la noticia de que ahora estaba en Las Tres Escobas, con tres rehenes a su disposición.

-Deberían usar un conjuro de inconsciencia –dijo James, dándole un codazo de complicidad a su primo Fred-. Se necesitan cuatro aurores, pero puedes tumbar a todas las personas que hay en un área de cincuenta o sesenta metros.

-No creo que eso sea muy bueno para el bebé –objetó Britney.

-Sí, James, no seas bruto –le riñó Rose.

-Ssshht, no dejáis oír lo que dicen –protestó Amal.

Los aurores habían rodeado el pub y estaban tratando de negociar con Rookwood para que soltara al menos a la mujer embarazada. Hasta el momento no había habido respuesta.

-Son casi las cuatro –dijo Morrigan-. ¿No tenéis ensayo?

-Sí, sí, ahora vamos –contestó Seren, pendiente de la radio.

Scorpius intercambió una mirada con Albus. Seren había estado poniéndose más histérica a medida que se acercaba el día de la obra, tanto que no parecía posible que algo pudiera hacerle olvidar el estreno. Sin embargo, allí estaba, visiblemente angustiada por madam Rosmerta y su familia. Mei, que había estado toda la tarde leyendo un libro en mandarín sin apartar la vista de sus páginas, lo había dejado ahora a un lado y también estaba escuchando la radio con expresión preocupada.

Los Scamander, Urien y Tarah Withers, la amiga de Mei, completaban el grupo. Scorpius echaba un poco de menos a Damon en aquellas reuniones, pero desde que había roto con Britney todo se había complicado bastante. Amal y él se llevaban peor que nunca, Morrigan casi no le hablaba y Britney no le hablaba en absoluto. Y no ayudaba que Damon se comportara como un idiota cuando Amal o Britney andaban cerca. Scorpius todavía no había conseguido que fuera franco con él y le contara qué narices le pasaba realmente por la cabeza.

-Eh, Scorpius, por ahí viene tu hermana –dijo Urien.

Scorpius vio que, efectivamente, Cassandra se estaba acercando a ellos con Devika. Parecían traer noticias, aunque no se le ocurría qué podían saber que no hubieran escuchado ellos por la radio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos a hablar con los Cuervos, a ver si ellos saben algo de lo que está pasando en Hogsmeade.

-¿Habéis oído lo de McGonagall? –preguntó Devika.

-¿El qué?

-Ella y Flitwick se han ido a Hogsmeade para ver si pueden ayudar a atrapar a Rookwood.

Scorpius se quedó sorprendido e inmediatamente se preguntó qué tal les iría.

-A lo mejor deberíamos ir nosotros también –aventuró James, mirando a Fred.

-Ya están los aurores –replicó su primo, dubitativo-. No creo que hagamos falta.

A Scorpius no le había pasado inadvertido el modo en el que Albus había fruncido las cejas al escuchar la sugerencia de su hermano; él también encontraba bastante delirante ese plan. ¿Así eran los Gryffindor? ¿Escuchaban que había problemas en algún lado y acudían simplemente porque sí? Aunque, en honor a la verdad, los otros Gryffindor del grupo tampoco parecían creer que fuera buena idea que James y Fred se fueran a Hogsmeade.

-Sí, lo último que necesitan son alumnos de Hogwarts por ahí –dijo Rose.

-Los Cuervos no saben nada –dijo entonces Lorcan, cambiando de tema-. Lys y yo hemos ido a hablar antes con ellos, pero nos han dicho que no tenían radio y que sólo sabían que los aurores tenían a Rookwood acorralado en Hogsmeade.

En la radio, el locutor empezó a contar con voz alterada que se estaban escuchando gritos en el interior de las Tres Escobas. Todos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando, y Cassandra y Devika se sentaron con ellos.

-¿Qué estará pasando? –murmuró Lily.

Scorpius se preguntaba lo mismo.

_-¡Los gritos han cesado!_ –exclamó el locutor-. _Y ahora… ¡Oh, parece que Rookwood le ha lanzado algo a los aurores que se encuentran frente a la puerta del pub! No parece peligroso, pero todavía no sabemos qué puede ser._ –Hubo una pausa-. _Rookwood ha amenazado con ir lanzándoles trocitos de sus rehenes si los aurores no se retiran. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Quiere decir eso que lo que hemos visto era un trozo de uno de los rehenes?_

-Los aurores no nos dejan acercarnos –dijo entonces una locutora-. Estamos intentando distinguir qué es.

-Nuestro compañero Lee Jordan nos informa de que…

Jordan dijo algo sobre McGonagall, pero Scorpius no llegó a oírlo bien, porque de repente la voz de Cassandra atrapó su atención.

-_Ya vienen_. –Scorpius soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. Cassandra tenía los ojos en blanco y sonaba como si su voz tuviera eco. Era una profecía. Cassandra estaba emitiendo otra profecía-. _Ya vienen y sus enemigos los esperan. Las aguas del mar se teñirán de rojo en Knott End._

Scorpius miró a los demás con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Hablaba de sus padres? ¿Eran ellos los que venían? ¿Y los Parásitos los estaban esperando allí?

Debían impedirlo como fuera.


	50. La emboscada de la playa

**NdA:** Gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Capítulo 50 **La emboscada de la playa**

Scorpius, aturdido y nervioso por lo que acababa de suceder, observó cómo Cassandra parpadeaba y adoptaba una expresión suspicaz al darse cuenta de que todos tenían la vista fija en ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Has… Has dicho otra profecía, Cassandra –dijo él.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, sorprendida, sonrojándose un poco-. ¿Y qué he dicho?

-Ya vienen –contestó Mei-. Ya vienen y sus enemigos los esperan. Las aguas se teñirán de rojo en Knott End.

Cassandra los miró con confusión.

-Son ellos –dijo Albus, poniéndose en pie-. Nuestros padres están volviendo y esos cabrones los están esperando. Tenemos que avisar a los aurores ahora mismo.

-Están casi todos en Hogsmeade –les recordó Rose.

Todos se estaban levantando ya también con la misma expresión alarmada en el rostro.

-Bueno, ¡pero no hace falta que estén todos allí, deben mandar a algunos a ayudarlos! –exclamó Lily.

-¿A dónde? –exclamó Britney-. No sabemos dónde están.

-¿Qué significa eso de Nott End, Morrigan? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Nada, no lo sé.

-No, no –dijo Mei, negando con la cabeza-. No es Nott End, es Knott End. Es una población marítima al norte de Blackpool.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con algún profesor –dijo Tarah-. Ellos avisarán a los aurores.

James asintió.

-Sí, vosotros id a avisarlos. –Le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Fred, quien asintió también de manera casi imperceptible-. Nosotros iremos a ver qué podemos hacer.

-No, no, no vais a ir vosotros solos –dijo Albus, a toda prisa-. Yo iré con vosotros.

La celeridad de Albus en unirse a la pelea podría haberle irritado mucho en ese momento, pero en esta ocasión la vida de su padre estaba en juego. Scorpius no pensaba dejar que le pasara nada, igual que no pensaba dejar que el loco de Albus se fuera a luchar contra esos cerdos sin él. Eso no pasaría nunca.

-Yo también –anunció. La idea le asustaba bastante, pero iría allí, lucharía contra los Parásitos, protegería a su padre. No pensaba dejarse ganar ni por el miedo ni por esa gentuza.

-Entonces yo voy también –dijo Seren.

-Y nosotros –exclamaron casi al momento los Scamander.

-Esperad, esperad –dijo James-. Fred y yo podemos salir porque somos mayores de edad, pero a vosotros no van a dejaros salir del castillo y tampoco sabéis Apareceros.

-Te recuerdo que yo también soy mayor de edad, James –dijo Seren, cruzándose de brazos.

-Seren, va a ser peligroso…

-Y te recuerdo también que me enfrenté a los Parásitos con quince años.

-Tiene que haber una manera de que podamos salir del colegio –dijo Albus, pensando febrilmente-. Hay pasadizos y…

-Están todos inutilizados.

-¿Todos? No podemos estar seguros.

-Lo que sé es que no tenemos tiempo –replicó James-. Por lo que sabemos, pueden estar ya atacándolos.

Mei alzó la mano.

-Vale, esperad, tengo una idea. Scorpius, ¿crees que tu elfo nos ayudaría?

-Sí, supongo que sí, pero ni siquiera él puede sacarnos de Hogwarts.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no quiero que nos saque de Hogwarts. Nos iremos por la puerta. Los Cuervos dejarán salir a los que son mayores de edad y los demás nos echaremos un hechizo de invisibilidad y saldremos sin que nos vean cuando abran la puerta. Cuando estemos fuera, Wobby nos llevará a todos a Knott End.

Scorpius miró a los demás; Albus ya estaba asintiendo.

-Puede funcionar.

-No sé si… -empezó a decir James.

-¿No has dicho que no tenemos tiempo? –le interrumpió Albus-. Llama a Wobby, Scorpius.

-¡Wobby!

-Scorpius… -dijo Cassandra, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Él la miró y le dio un abrazo.

-Es papá, Cass… Tengo que ir a ayudarle.

-Entonces yo iré también.

-No, no –dijo, separándose de ella con alarma-. Quédate aquí y avisa a los profesores. Y si puedes, intenta contactar con la abuela Narcissa, cuéntale lo que pasa. Teddy y Zhou también están en Malfoy manor.

El elfo apareció junto a ellos.

-¿Sí, amo?

-Mi padre está regresando de Ávalon, pero los Parásitos les han tendido una emboscada. Quiero que salgas de Hogwarts y me esperes tras el primer recodo del camino, ¿entendido? Vamos a ir a ayudarlo.

-Pero…

_-Ahora_ –insistió Scorpius con su voz más dura. Sabía que su padre le había dado órdenes muy, muy concretas al elfo y si quería sobrepasarlas tendría que sonar más severo y autoritario que él, lo que no era fácil-. O te juro que te doy la prenda.

-No, no, amo, por favor –imploró Wobby, tirándose a sus pies-. Wobby no quiere la prenda, quiere pertenecer a los Malfoy.

-Entonces ya sabes qué hacer –dijo, quitándoselo de encima con brusquedad.

Wobby sollozaba y se retorcía las orejas mientras se ponía en pie. Scorpius odiaba verlo así, pero no tenía más remedio que actuar de esa manera si quería salvar a su padre y a los demás.

-Sí, Wobby obedecerá al amo Scorpius.

El elfo desapareció y James dio una palmada.

-Está bien, vámonos. –Se giró hacia Cassandra, Hugo y los demás-. Y vosotros, ¿a qué estáis esperando? ¡Corred al castillo!

Hugo hizo amago de quedarse con los que iban a ir a luchar, pero Rose se lo prohibió y Lily le estiró del brazo, instándolo a irse con ella, Cassandra y los demás. Scorpius miró a su alrededor. Eran once: Albus, Seren, Mei, James, Fred, Rose, los Scamander, Britney, Amal y él. En el último momento, Tarah volvió a toda prisa sobre sus pasos y se unió a ellos con expresión tensa y decidida, completando la docena.

-Por Angela, ¿vale? –le dijo a Mei.

Mei tragó saliva y le apretó el brazo, asintiendo.

-Vamos, volveros invisibles –dijo Fred-. ¿Quién necesita ayuda?

Mei, Tarah y los Scamander no sabían lanzar ese hechizo, así que entre James y Fred se encargaron de volverlos invisibles. Scorpius se ocultó también del mismo modo y buscó la mano de Albus y la de Mei; tenían que ir todos juntos, pues no dispondrían más que de unos pocos segundos para cruzar las puertas de Hogwarts sin despertar sospechas.

Mientras iban hacia la salida, Scorpius se preguntó qué pasaría, si sus padres habrían regresado ya, si la suerte seguiría acompañándoles. El corazón le iba muy rápido, pero aún no estaba realmente asustado y confiaba en no llegar a estarlo aunque tuviera que luchar contra los Parásitos. Y con un poco de suerte, los aurores llegarían a tiempo y ni siquiera haría falta llegar a ese punto.

Los dos Cuervos que rondaban la puerta de Hogwarts, un chico y una chica, no parecieron sospechar nada raro al ver acercarse a James, Fred y Seren; estaban atentos a cualquiera que quisiera entrar, no a los que querían salir.

-¿Dónde vais? –preguntó la chica-. Hogsmeade es peligroso ahora.

-No vamos a Hogsmeade –contestó James, abriendo la puerta. Scorpius notó cómo Albus, que iba delante de él, se apresuraba a cruzarla y él lo hizo también, llevándose con él a Mei-. Cassandra Malfoy ha tenido una profecía: mi padre y los demás vuelven y van a encontrarse con una emboscada de los Parásitos.

Scorpius, ya al otro lado, se quedó sorprendido al escucharlo; no habían quedado en contárselo a los Cuervos.

-¿Qué? –exclamó el chico.

-Todo va a pasar en Knott End, al norte de Blackpool. Avisa a los aurores, ¿de acuerdo?

-Oye, espera, Potter…

Pero James se estaba yendo ya y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que Albus estaba apresurando el paso para llegar al recodo y encontrarse con Wobby. Mientras le seguía, decidió que James había hecho bien al advertir a los Cuervos de lo que estaba pasando; cuanto antes llegara la noticia a los aurores, mejor.

-Vamos, vamos –susurró Fred.

Había unos doscientos metros hasta el punto en el que les esperaba Wobby, ya a salvo de la vista de los Cuervos, y en cuanto llegaron allí, Scorpius y los demás se quitaron el hechizo de invisibilidad con un Finite. La sensación de ser invisible era desasosegante, muy distinta a la de esconderse bajo su Capa, así que Scorpius se alegró de poder verse a sí mismo de nuevo.

-Scorpius –dijo James.

Él supo lo que quería, así que se dirigió a su elfo mientras los demás empezaban a sujetarse de la mano para formar una cadena.

-Wobby, te ordeno que nos lleves a todos a Knott End.

El elfo gimió y se estrujó las manos.

-El amo Draco no quiere que el amo Scorpius se meta en líos.

-El amo Draco morirá si no haces lo que digo –replicó Scorpius, tajante.

Wobby se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Wobby ayudará –dijo, tendiendo la mano.

Scorpius se agarró a Albus y le dio la otra mano al elfo. Y al momento sintió el tirón que los llevaría de nuevo frente a los Parásitos.

* * *

Draco tenía que admitir que por mucho que Tambourine fuera un gusano sarnoso, también era un mecánico de primera. En cuanto habían llegado a la orilla del mar se habían dado cuenta de que no había ningún bote a la vista, lo cual suponía un problema. Incluso si convencían a Dione para que se dejara transportar por aire, ¿qué les aseguraba que la puerta de Ávalon también se abriría de ese modo? Normalmente esas cosas no funcionaban así, y lo más probable era que la magia sólo reaccionara si hacían las cosas de la manera que debía hacerse.

Tambourine había dicho entonces que él podría construir una balsa. Harry le había obligado a jurar con un Juramento Inquebrantable que no intentaría huir ni atacarles y después le había devuelto su varita. En honor a la verdad, Tambourine sólo había necesitado media hora para construir una balsa lo bastante grande y sólida como para transportarlos a todos, incluso la media tonelada de piedra maciza que suponía Krant.

Cuando la orilla se perdió en el horizonte, Draco sintió una oleada de emoción recorriendo sus venas. Estaban ya tan cerca… Camino de casa, por fin. ¿Qué día sería allí? ¿Cómo estarían los niños? ¿Y su madre? ¿Habría pasado algo con los Parásitos? ¿Qué iban a encontrarse al otro lado?

El mar estaba en calma y las pocas nubes del cielo no parecían augurar problemas. Habían tenido un viaje muy pacífico desde que habían dejado a Titania y Harry sólo había tenido que usar el amuleto de ésta una vez, cuando se habían cruzado con un par de trolls armados con garrotes. Un vistazo al amuleto y los dos habían dado media vuelta sin pronunciar palabra. O gruñido. Draco confiaba en que aquel último tramo por agua fuera tan tranquilo como los últimos días.

Titania había dicho que tendrían que viajar medio día, y al cabo de unas horas todos empezaron a notar el aburrimiento, especialmente Sammy. Jugaron entonces al Veo Veo, y después Luna le enseñó esa hilarante canción sobre tazas y teteras que Harry y Betty les habían enseñado a todos mientras atravesaban el paso de Malinai. Draco no se cansaba de ver a Harry haciendo ese baile, era desternillante.

-Ha dicho medio día de viaje, ¿no? -Dione no parecía más feliz de estar navegando en una balsa de lo que parecía cuando surcaba los aires.

-Sólo cuatro o cinco horas más –dijo Ron, sonriendo-. No puedo esperar para ver a todo el mundo. Merlín, no os imagináis las ganas que tengo de ver a Hermione.

-Y yo a Rolf.

Draco intercambió una sonrisa con Harry. Ellos no sufrían esa urgencia en particular, precisamente. Aunque sus noches habían estado casi siempre partidas por las guardias, habían tenido ocasiones de sobra para disfrutar el uno del otro. Pero sería aún mejor cuando pudieran hacerlo en casa, donde podrían dormir toda la noche del tirón, donde podrían sentirse cien por cien seguros. Draco pensó, saboreando la idea con anticipación, que quizás podría celebrar la vuelta a casa follándose a Harry por fin. No había palabras para expresar lo mucho que había disfrutado con todo lo que habían hecho –quería a Harry de cualquier modo, de todos los modos-, pero también se moría de ganas de enterrarse dentro de él y verlo contraerse de placer bajo sus embestidas. Sólo de pensarlo ya se ponía duro. Tendría que convencerlo, claro, pero ya había imaginado unas cuantas maneras de lograrlo.

-Las manos donde pueda verlas –gruñó Krant a sus espaldas, haciendo que Draco se girara.

-Sólo quería rascarme –gimió Tambourine, conciliador.

-¿Qué pasa ahí atrás? –preguntó Harry.

-Nada, nada.

-Más te vale –dijo Draco-. Tengo la sensación de que ya nos has dicho todo lo que puedes, así que no creas que no he pensado en echarte por la borda.

Tambourine guardó silencio.

-Mirad –exclamó Luna, señalando hacia delante.

Draco miró en aquella dirección. Era un banco de niebla. Y no creía que atravesarlo en aquella balsa fuera a ser una experiencia agradable.

* * *

El elfo les dejó en una de las playas de Knott End, pero allí no había nadie y Albus comprendió que tendrían que buscarlos mejor. Podrían estar en cualquier playa de la zona.

-Wobby, concéntrate –le ordenó Scorpius-. ¿Puedes notar donde está mi padre?

-Wobby es un elfo inútil –sollozó la criatura, arrodillándose para darse cabezazos contra el suelo-. ¡Wobby no puede encontrar a su amo!

-¡Para de hacer eso!

-Si todavía están en Ávalon, el elfo no podrá sentirlo, es normal –dijo Mei.

-No podemos esperar a que hayan vuelto para encontrarlos –replicó Albus-. Los Parásitos los atacarán en cuanto los vean. Podríamos llegar tarde.

-Sí, tenemos que averiguar ya en qué playa están –dijo James-. No pueden estar muy lejos.

Su voz se debilitó, como si estuviera recordando algo y después movió su varita y murmuró algo entre dientes. Unas burbujas anaranjadas, quizás medio centenar, aparecieron de pronto en el aire.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Fred.

-Un hechizo que me enseñaron en Estados Unidos. Te ayuda a localizar otros magos en unos cuarenta o cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda. –Algunas burbujas flotaban sobre ellos y una se había ido hacia el interior, pero la mayoría se dirigían al norte-. Tienen que estar por allí.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Albus.

-Sí, vamos.

Scorpius le ordenó a su elfo que los transportara a un lugar seguro de la siguiente cala. Allí no había nadie, excepto un par de muggles paseando por la orilla con un perro. En la siguiente playa también vieron sólo a unos cuantos muggles disfrutando del buen tiempo y lo mismo sucedió en la tercera y en la cuarta. Albus calculó que ya habían recorrido unos diez kilómetros.

-¿Y si no están en una playa? –dijo Britney-. Quizás vayan a atacarlos en medio del mar.

-No te olvides de la Cuarentena –contestó James-. Si nuestros padres fueran a salir al otro lado, los Parásitos no podrían atacarlos. Eso quiere decir que van a llegar a nuestro lado; como mucho, estarán diez metros mar adentro.

Mei asintió.

-Sí, además estamos hablando de una entrada a Ávalon, lo normal es que dé a una playa, algún sitio al que puedas llegar con un bote. Puede que hayan colocado a gente en barcas, esperándolos, pero seguro que hay una playa también.

-Vamos, quizás estén en la siguiente.

* * *

Cassandra sintió alivio cuando vio por fin a uno de los profesores.

-¡Allí! –les avisó a los demás-. ¡Profesora!

-¡Profesora!

Era Deliciosa Bobbin. El alivio de Cassandra se trocó en una ligera decepción, porque Bobbin no le daba la sensación de ser nada competente.

-¿Qué ocurre, niños? ¿A qué vienen esas prisas?

-He tenido otra profecía, profesora.

-Sí, nuestros padres ya vienen –dijo Lily.

-Pero por lo que parece, los Parásitos les están esperando. Es una emboscada. Necesitamos que avise a los aurores.

La profesora parpadeó con confusión.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Los aurores! –repitió Lily-. Mi padre y los demás van a morir si no les avisamos.

-Pero los aurores están en Hogsmeade…

-¡Tiene que quedar alguno en la Oficina de Aurores! –exclamó Morrigan-. ¡Y si no, en el ministerio! ¡Vamos!

Aquella estúpida parecía paralizada. Cassandra estuvo a punto de apartarla de su camino de un empujón e ir a buscar a alguien más inteligente. Pero por suerte Bobbin consiguió reaccionar.

-¿Seguro que no es una broma?

-¿Cree que bromearía con la vida de mi padre? –exclamó Cassandra, furiosa, tanto que su prima la sujetó del brazo.

-Está bien, está bien… ¡Seguidme!

Por fin, pensó Cassandra, aún disgustada. Pero al menos ya iban en busca de ayuda.

* * *

La niebla era tan espesa que Harry no podía ni siquiera ver toda la balsa y el rostro de Draco, sentado a su lado, estaba brumoso. Las voces y las olas sonaban extrañas entre esos muros húmedos y algodonosos y habían tenido que usar hechizos para mantener la ropa seca. Sammy estaba atemorizado y se había acurrucado contra Luna, que de vez en cuando le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Harry tenía que admitir que había algo fantasmal en aquella oscuridad blanca.

-¿Falta mucho? –gimió el niño.

-No, no, ya debemos estar cerca. Llevamos medio día navegando.

Harry podía notar el cuerpo en tensión de Draco junto al suyo. Esperaba haber dicho la verdad.

* * *

James supo que habían llegado al lugar correcto en cuanto vio los alrededores. Estaban en lo alto de lo que parecía un precipicio. Entonces se tumbó en el suelo y se arrastró hacia el borde. Allá abajo, en un sitio al que sólo se podía acceder por un estrecho y abrupto sendero, había una playa. Y estaba llena de Parásitos.

-Hechizos de invisibilidad, ¡rápido, rápido!

Fred y él ayudaron a toda prisa a los que no sabían hacer ese hechizo. Después, James volvió a mirar a la playa, temiendo que los hubieran descubierto, pero los Parásitos seguían pendientes del mar, acechantes. Habían tenido suerte.

E iban a necesitar más. Allí había al menos treinta personas. Algunas se habían quedado en tierra, pero otras sobrevolaban con escobas la franja de mar que quedaba dentro de la Cuarentena y otros hacían lo mismo en barca. Iban a atacarlos desde todos los flancos.

-Eh, mirad, esa de ahí es Bouchard… -dijo uno de los Scamander.

James escuchó el gruñido amenazador de su hermano. Claro, esa desgraciada le había hecho la Cruciatus.

-¿Estás bien, Scorp? –preguntó luego Albus.

-Sí –contestó, en un tono que no revelaba nada.

-Yo creo que esa mujer de ahí es Medea Key –dijo Mei.

Por lo que parecía, se habían topado con unos cuantos pesos pesados.

-Sí, es ella –confirmó Albus.

-¿Qué hacemos? –susurró Fred.

-Tenemos que atacarlos ya –dijo Albus.

Pero James no creía que eso fuera una buena idea. Estaban en absoluta minoría, tenían todas las de perder. Sus padres aún no estaban allí aún, así que ¿por qué no esperar? Quizás los otros habían conseguido avisar ya a los aurores y estos ya estaban en camino. Además, prefería empezar el ataque cuando sus padres estuvieran cruzando la puerta, contar con ellos también para detener a los Parásitos. James les explicó todo eso en voz rápida, esperando que le hicieran caso.

-¿Y si les atacan antes de que podamos ayudarlos? –preguntó Rose.

-Eso no tiene por qué pasar –replicó James-. Los tenemos vigilados. Vemos lo mismo que ven ellos.

A decir verdad, James esperaba que llegaran los aurores antes de que todo empezara. No tenía miedo a los Parásitos, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos donde hiciera falta. Pero la mitad de su grupo no había peleado nunca a muerte. Y si le pasaba algo a su hermanos o a sus primos o a Seren… No, prefería esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos, si tenían suerte.

-Está bien –dijo Albus-. Pero por si acaso, será mejor que nos organicemos.

-Sí –dijo James-. Scorpius, ¿puedes ordenarle a Wobby que se encargue de los magos de las lanchas?

-Ya le has oído, Wobby.

-Sí, amo.

-Bien, mientras tanto… Al, Scorpius, Britney, Amal, Urien, vosotros atacaréis desde la izquierda. Los demás, desde la derecha.

-¿Y tú?

James miró hacia las nubes bajas que cubrían el cielo.

-Yo les daré un susto de muerte.

-¿Les atacamos bajo los hechizos de invisibilidad? –preguntó Seren, dubitativa.

-No, no, si empieza la lucha, haceos todos visibles. Si no, corremos el riesgo de darnos los unos a otros. Y echaos ya un Murificatio, por si acaso. Algunos llevan armas muggles.

Le habría gustado verles la cara para poder hacerse una idea de cómo estaban de ánimo. La amiga de Mei le había parecido bastante asustada mientras buscaban la playa. Y Scorpius quizás no se había recuperado del todo de su último encuentro con los Parásitos. Pero necesitaban permanecer a cubierto o les descubrirían en cuestión de segundos.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no llegaban los aurores? James se planteó la posibilidad de mandar al elfo a indicarles el camino, pero le preocupaba tener que entrar en acción sin él. Su magia era lo único que podía evitar que los masacraran y si se veían obligados a huir iban a necesitarlo porque Fred, Seren y él eran los únicos que sabían Aparecerse.

-Mirad, se está formando una niebla –dijo Rose.

James vio enseguida de lo que hablaba su prima. Era como si se estuviera creando una nube sobre el mar, a unos diez metros de la orilla. No podía ser un fenómeno natural, no así.

-Son ellos –dijo Mei.

Estaba de acuerdo. Tendrían que hacerlo ya.

-Bien, yo los distraeré. A mi señal, atacad con todo lo que tengáis, pero no olvidéis que los nuestros están al otro lado, ¿entendido?

-¿Cuál es tu señal? –preguntó Albus, mientras James hacía aparecer su escoba.

James sonrió.

-Lo sabrás en cuanto la veas. ¡Buena suerte!

Quiso decirle algo a Seren pero no se decidió. En vez de eso, se elevó rápidamente hacia las nubes, todavía invisible, y no se detuvo hasta que quedó envuelto en ellas. Allá abajo, los Parásitos se estaban movilizando, todos con sus armas apuntando hacia la niebla.

James pensó en su padre y lanzó el hechizo con todas sus fuerzas.

_-¡Draconis Probo!_

* * *

Albus lanzó una exclamación de alarma cuando las nubes se abrieron y tres colacuernos húngaros salieron disparados en dirección a la orilla de la playa. Podía sentir calor en el aire, notar el olor a carne quemada. Si no hubiera estado oyendo hablar del hechizo de James durante meses, probablemente habría salido corriendo de allí. Pero tras la sorpresa inicial lo comprendió todo rápidamente y sintió una oleada de alegría salvaje y violenta recorriéndole las venas.

-¡A por ellos!

Allá abajo, los Parásitos habían roto filas y habían empezado a huir, llevados por el pánico. Mientras Albus empezaba a lanzarles Bombardas se dio cuenta de que los Parásitos corrían o volaban, pero no usaban la Aparición: la playa debía de estar protegida contra ese hechizo para que sus padres no pudieran usarlo.

Todos sus amigos estaban atacando a los Parásitos, aprovechando la confusión, y Albus vio caer a ocho o diez de ellos en la primera oleada, algunos con un brazo o una cabeza de menos.

-¡Volved! ¡Volved, idiotas, no son reales!

Tres Parásitos se habían dirigido hacia el camino que llevaba hacia donde ellos estaban. Albus, Scorpius y Urien se encargaron de dos de ellos y Britney se deshizo del tercero, haciéndole rodar inconsciente hacia la playa.

-¡Cuidado, desde el aire! –exclamó Mei.

Albus vio a un Parásito abalanzándose hacia él y saltó para esquivar su hechizo, que abrió un agujero en el suelo. Un momento después, James pasó como una exhalación y alcanzó al Parásito con un Diffindo. El tipo cayó al suelo con medio brazo colgando. James ya se estaba enfrentando con otro Parásito que estaba atacando a los Scamander y Albus empezó a lanzarle Diffindos a uno de los Parásitos de la playa mientras trataba de localizar a Bouchard o a Key. Pero ahora que se habían dado cuenta de que los dragones no eran reales era mucho más difícil luchar contra ellos. Aún quedaban más de la mitad en pie y la mayoría llevaban escobas. Albus oyó gritar a uno de los Scamander, pero se encontró luchando a la desesperada con un tipo que, por suerte, no era tan buen volando como lanzando hechizos.

_-¡Diffindo!_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Albus saltó hacia la derecha para esquivar el hechizo y chocó contra Amal. Por un momento, Albus estuvo convencido de que iba a morir. Después Amal lo tiró al suelo estirándolo del brazo y Albus tuvo la sensación de que pasaban dos hechizos por encima de su cabeza, cada uno en una dirección. Eran Britney y Urien al rescate. Albus se puso de pie a toda prisa y vio al Parásito en el suelo. Un segundo después, se enfrentó a otro atacante que iba a lanzarle a Britney un hechizo por la espalda. La lucha continuaba y aún no estaba claro quién iba a ganarla.

* * *

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Oís eso?

Gritos, estallidos de magia. Sonaban de manera rara por culpa de la niebla, pero eran inconfundibles. Se estaban dirigiendo hacia una lucha entre magos.

-Suena a pelea –dijo Ron.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces.

-Todos a vuestras escobas. Krant, protege a Sammy y a Dione –dijo, mientras sacaba su varita. Los demás se apresuraron a hacer lo mismo. Harry apuntó a Tambourine, quien gritó y quedó inconsciente en cuanto le alcanzó el Desmaius. Tendría que confiar en que no le pasara nada-. El Murificatio, rápido. Estad atentos, no creo que falte mucho para que salgamos de aquí.

Los ruidos sonaban cada vez más cercanos y la niebla se estaba aclarando, ahora era capaz de ver toda la balsa, el agua que les rodeaba. Y tenían que ser los Parásitos, ¿verdad? Key o alguno de los otros que habían conseguido escapar debían de haber usado aquella misma entrada y alertado a los demás para que les tendieran una emboscada. Los aurores debían de haberlo descubierto de algún modo.

Harry miró a Draco y le dio un beso rápido.

-Sólo una vez más.

Draco dio un suspiro desalentado, pero agarró con firmeza su varita y su escoba y fijó la vista al frente, listo para lo que fueran a encontrarse. La niebla se estaba deshaciendo en jirones alrededor de ellos. Ahora escuchaban claramente los gritos de Avada Kedavra…

Y salieron al descubierto.

Harry salió disparado en dirección ascendente, tratando de averiguar qué pasaba lo más rápidamente posible. Parásitos, era fácil reconocerlos por sus uniformes. Vio cuerpos tendidos en la arena, lanchas volcadas, manchas rosáceas en el agua, un dragón translúcido surcando la orilla de un lado a otro. Vio Parásitos volando en escobas, atacando a la gente que había sobre el acantilado. Harry derribó a uno de ellos, quien cayó de su escoba y se reventó contra el suelo, antes de darse cuenta de que la gente del acantilado llevaba túnicas muy familiares, de que la mayoría de ellos eran demasiado pequeños.

No, no, no, ni hablar.

Entonces vio un destello de inequívoco cabello Malfoy.

-¡Mierda! -Donde estaba Scorpius estaría Albus. Y oh, joder, aquel era Fred-. ¡Son los niños! ¡Están luchando contra los niños!

No iba a consentir que les pasara nada. ¡Nada! Harry forzó su escoba y se dirigió hacia el acantilado mientras lanzaba Incendios a todos los Parásitos que se le ponían por delante.

* * *

Medea Key era de las pocas que seguía en la playa. La protegían dos magos y parecía estar lanzando un hechizo. Scorpius sospechaba que estaba tratando de levantar cuanto antes las protecciones que impedían usar la Aparición. Pero Bouchard sí que estaba en el camino del acantilado. Había conseguido herir a uno de los Scamander gravemente y Scorpius, junto con Britney, había ocupado su lugar. Se sentía loco de rabia, quería matar a esa cerda. A esa y a Key. No había podido pensar en otra cosa desde que las había visto.

-¿Cómo pretendes ganarme sin hechizos no verbales, mocoso de mierda? –exclamó ella, burlona, mientras seguía rechazando todos sus ataques y los de Britney.

-¡No voy a ganarte, voy a matarte! ¡_Diffindo! -_Bouchard lo evitó y le lanzó otro que sólo le rozó el brazo izquierdo, pero se lo dejó medio inutilizado, ardiendo de dolor-. ¡No!

En ese momento un Parásito intentó atacarlo desde el aire. Scorpius se preparó para tirarse al suelo y esquivar la maldición que se le venía encima, pero de pronto vio estallar a su atacante en llamas, gritar mientras caía al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Un instante después, el señor Potter cruzó el cielo como una exhalación.

-¡Son ellos! –exclamó Scorpius-. ¡Ya están aquí!

-¡Papá! –gritó Albus.

Scorpius sintió una nueva descarga de energía recorriendo sus venas. Su padre debía estar luchando allí mismo. Había vuelto a casa.

_-¡Diffindo!_ –volvió a gritar, a la vez que Britney le lanzaba a Bouchard una Bombarda.

Bouchard esquivó el hechizo de Britney, pero el de Scorpius le dio en el brazo izquierdo, por encima de la muñeca y le amputó limpiamente la mano. Su grito de dolor, su expresión asustada y conmocionada, hicieron que Scorpius soltara una carcajada triunfal.

-¡Jódete! –exclamó, dispuesto a rebanarle también el cuello.

Pero de repente Medea Key Apareció junto a Bouchard y se la llevó de allí. La Aparición era posible de nuevo. No todos los Parásitos se habían dado cuenta aún, pero algunos ya se estaban marchando. Uno atacó a Albus sin éxito. Un instante después, el Parásito caía al suelo, atado con gruesas cuerdas mágicas.

Uniformes diferentes. Rostros conocidos.

Los aurores habían llegado.


	51. En casa

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 51 **En casa**

Draco tenía la sensación de que no iba a soltar a Scorpius nunca más.

-Qué locura… Oh, Merlín… Me alegro tanto de verte…

Pero Scorpius estaba herido y no era el único. Lysander Scamander era el más grave y dos medimagos que habían llegado con los aurores estaban atendiéndole allí mismo. Mei tenía quemaduras en un brazo, Urien se había roto la muñeca y la chica Withers estaba temblando como una hoja, envuelta en una manta y con una chocolatina olvidada en la mano. Todos tenían magulladuras. Del grupo de Ávalon todos estaban indemnes, incluido Tambourine, a quien un par de aurores se habían llevado ya al ministerio. Otros aurores se estaban ocupando de los Parásitos que habían capturado entre unos y otros. Al menos dos de ellos desprendían el hedor de la magia robada.

Draco intercambió una mirada con Harry, que tampoco se mostraba muy dispuesto a separarse de sus hijos. Estaba seguro de que Harry sentía lo mismo que él, una mezcla de horror por el peligro que habían corrido los niños y un orgullo tremendo. Pero sabía que ninguno de los dos podría disfrutar de ese momento mientras la vida de Lysander estuviera en peligro. Entendía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando Luna, quien lo observaba todo en silencio, pegada a Lorcan.

-Ya está estable –dijo uno de los medimagos. Entonces se puso de pie-. No se preocupe, señora Scamander. Aún necesita unas cuantas pociones para contrarrestar los daños, pero se pondrá bien.

Una visible oleada de alivio recorrió el grupo.

-Oh… -Luna abrazó con fuerza a Lorcan y después se arrodilló junto al otro gemelo-. ¿Has oído, Lys? Te pondrás bien.

Los medimagos dirigieron entonces su atención a los otros heridos y empezaron a llevar a la gente a San Mungo. La batalla podía haber terminado, pero el caos era de campeonato. Los aurores querían saber qué había pasado en Ávalon y la playa, Harry quería estar con Albus, organizar los interrogatorios a los prisioneros y enterarse de no sé qué historia de Augustus Rookwood. Ya en el hospital, Draco quería que atendieran a Scorpius, que estaba empezando a marearse por el dolor del brazo, y que le explicaran cómo narices habían terminado su hijo y sus amigos en esa playa.

-¿Una profecía? –exclamó, sorprendido.

Scorpius asintió mientras le curaban el brazo.

-Entonces le pedimos a Wobby… -Scorpius se detuvo, alarmado-. ¡Wobby! ¡No estaba en la playa!

-¿El elfo estaba con vosotros?

-Sí, ha sido él quien nos ha traído aquí, pero no lo he visto desde la batalla.

Draco se habría puesto furioso con el elfo por llevar a su hijo a una batalla contra los Parásitos si no hubiera tenido la sospecha de que Wobby estaba muerto. Estaba convencido de que el elfo se habría presentado ante él, si hubiera estado vivo.

-Hablaré con los aurores para que lo busquen.

No hacía falta aún decirle que probablemente encontrarían un cadáver. Al menos no había muerto él, ni ninguno de sus amigos. Eso era en lo que debía concentrarse. Además, si Wobby había muerto luchando para defender a sus amos, sin duda había muerto como un elfo feliz.

Draco sabía que la noticia de su regreso ya se estaba extendiendo –habían causado sensación al llegar al hospital- y se preguntó quién sería el primer familiar en llegar. Mirando a Sammy, tuvo que admitir que tenía muchas ganas de presenciar ese reencuentro, aunque también estaba deseando ver a su madre, a Cassandra y a los demás.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! –Draco se giró y vio llegar a Granger, cuya sonrisa emocionada se trocaba en ese momento en una expresión de absoluto pasmo-. _¿Rose?_ ¿Qué…?

-¡Hermione! –exclamó Ron, mientras se le iluminaba la cara.

Su mujer no tuvo ya ocasión de expresar más sorpresa por la presencia de su hija porque de repente estaba envuelta en un Ron Weasley que parecía a punto de devorarla allí mismo. Rose gimió de mortificación mientras apartaba la cara y Draco se rió, feliz por Ron.

-Eh, Weasley, compórtate que hay niños delante.

Ron meneó un brazo en su dirección, diciéndole sin palabras que le importaba tres cominos. Draco suspiró, envidiándole un poco. A él no le habría importado nada hacer lo mismo con Harry, pero empezar a comérselo a besos no era la mejor manera de darles la noticia a los chicos, precisamente.

Cho y Huan fueron los siguientes en llegar y corrieron hacia Mei, que estaba charlando con Seren como si tal cosa. Draco recordó cómo las había encontrado dos años atrás, temblorosas y pálidas. Scorpius estaba _riendo _mientras comentaba con Albus y con James la cara de Bouchard al perder la mano y la reacción de los Parásitos al ver los dragones. Draco no supo si alegrarse o entristecerse, aunque optó por lo primero. Aquello era muchísimo mejor que el muchacho asustado que le había devuelto Melody Sutherland.

Entonces vio aparecer por el pasillo a su madre y a su tía. Draco sintió al verla la misma oleada de felicidad y acudió a su encuentro. Los ojos azules de su madre estaban brillantes y al llegar junto a él le dio un abrazo breve y feroz.

-Has vuelto…

No dijo mucho más, pero lo examinó con intensidad, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no tenía ni un rasguño. Draco saludó entonces a Andromeda, contento también de verla.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, Draco.

-Gracias, tía. ¿Todo bien por casa?

-Perfectamente. Ted ha ido a buscar a Cassandra a Hogwarts, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

Draco se alegró de oírlo; le faltaba abrazar a su hija para sentir que por fin estaba en casa de nuevo. Pero entonces oyó unos gritos que acapararon su atención. Un hombre flaco y de aspecto un poco desmejorado corría hacia ellos.

-¡Sammy! ¡Sammy!

El niño, que hasta ese momento había estado hablando con una medibruja y bebiendo un vaso de zumo de calabaza, alzó la vista y echó a correr hacia él.

-¡Papá!

Burlington abrazó a su hijo casi como si creyera que aquello no estaba sucediendo en realidad y rompió en sollozos de felicidad.

-Sammy… Oh, Sammy…

Draco, sonriendo, le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Scorpius mientras contemplaba la escena e intercambió una mirada de satisfacción con Harry. Eso era la victoria.

* * *

Minerva llegó a Hogwarts pensando en darse un baño de agua caliente y acostarse. Lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade aún la estremecía. Por suerte habían conseguido detener a Rookwood antes de que hiriera gravemente a Rosmerta y su familia. Aun así, el susto que se habían llevado no lo olvidarían con facilidad.

En cierto sentido esperaba encontrar a los profesores y alumnos pendientes de su llegada. Debían de sentir curiosidad hacia lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade. Pero si bien había algo de excitación en la atmósfera, no parecía relacionada con Rookwood.

-¡Minerva, Filius! -Ellos se giraron y Minerva vio que se acercaba Landau, el profesor de piano-. Me alegra que ya hayáis vuelto. ¿Estáis bien? Hemos oído en la radio que han matado a ese monstruo.

-Sí, sí, estamos bien.

-Por suerte ya ha terminado todo –dijo Filius.

-¿Sabéis lo de los Parásitos y todo eso? –preguntó Landau.

Minerva sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Oh, vaya… Bueno, Cassandra Malfoy ha tenido una profecía y ha avisado a sus compañeros de que Harry Potter y los demás ya volvían, pero iban de cabeza a una emboscada contra los Parásitos. –Minerva abrió la boca, sospechando lo que iba a oír a continuación-. Los chicos Potter, Scorpius y los demás han ido a prestarles ayuda con la colaboración de un elfo y otros han venido aquí a avisarnos para que se lo dijéramos a los aurores. No ha habido bajas, por lo que parece. Ahora están todos en el hospital. Ted y Wei han venido a llevarlos allí.

-¿A quién? –preguntó, aturdida por tantas noticias. Desde luego no era tan grave como había temido, pero aun así… Esos chicos, ¿cómo podían verse envueltos en tantos líos? No había visto nada igual desde la época de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Los pequeños: Cassandra, Lily y Hugo. Estaban como locos por ver a sus padres.

Qué locura… Pero lo más importante era que todos los niños estaban bien y que Harry y los demás ya habían regresado. Y debían de haber triunfado; si los Parásitos se hubieran salido con la suya, ¿no lo sabrían ya? A pesar de su cansancio, Minerva decidió usar la Red Flú de su despacho para acercarse a San Mungo. Quería ver con sus propios ojos que todos estaban bien por allí.

* * *

Seren observó cómo Albus y James soportaban con ecuanimidad los gestos de preocupación y cariño de su familia. Les estaba pasando a todos. A ella le había tocado el turno unos minutos antes y su madre aún no la había soltado.

-Seren, tienes que dejar de meterte en estos líos –protestó su madre, no por primera vez-. ¿No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es? Si sigues así, un día se te acabará la suerte.

Su padre tampoco lo entendía. Ella no se levantaba por las mañanas decidiendo si iba a enfrentarse ese día a los Parásitos o no. De repente se presentaba el problema y ella permanecía leal a sus amigos, como debían hacer los Hufflepuff. Y aunque había pasado un miedo horroroso, ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Sólo tenía que mirar las caras de los Potter, de Scorpius, de Rose. Había valido la pena.

-Ellos me habrían acompañado si vosotros hubierais estado en peligro.

Ellos no supieron qué contestar y por fin dejaron de darle la lata. Se alegraba de que estuvieran allí, por supuesto, pero debían entender que ya no era una niña.

Seren se dio cuenta de que Albus y James le estaban hablando a su familia de los dragones. Había sido una idea tan inteligente… Y James los había hecho increíblemente bien, sobre todo considerando el tamaño que les había dado. Los aurores serían unos idiotas si no lo admitían en el entrenamiento, al menos.

El padre de Britney fue el último en llegar con la misma expresión de desconcierto que había visto en los ojos de la mayoría de los otros padres. El jaleo que había en ese momento en ese rincón de San Mungo era impresionante, tanto que era evidente que pronto tendrían que empezar a despejar la zona. Al fin y al cabo estaban todos bien, excepto el pobre Lysander, que tendría que pasar un par de días en el hospital hasta que le dieran el alta.

-¿Quieres venir a casa hasta mañana? –le preguntó su padre.

Seren dudó.

-Voy a ver qué van a hacer los demás.

En parte prefería volver a Hogwarts, pero si los demás iban a quedarse ese fin de semana en sus casas… Seguramente Albus y los demás querrían pasar un poco de tiempo con sus padres, después de meses sin saber nada de ellos. No se equivocaba, pero Mei, Amal, Urien y Britney le dijeron que sí iban a volver al colegio. Seren decidió hacer lo mismo, entonces.

-¿Y Tarah? –Preguntaba qué iba a hacer, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no la veía por ningún sitio.

-Se ha ido con sus padres hace un rato –contestó Mei-. Estaba aún muy nerviosa. Pero la verdad es que ha luchado muy bien. Si no llega a quitarme de encima a un Parásito que iba a atacarme por la espalda, ahora mismo no estarías hablando conmigo.

Seren asintió, consciente de que Mei hablaba en serio. Si fallabas ante los Parásitos, lo mejor que te podía pasar era que te mataran, porque si te atrapaban vivo… Y había sido una lucha dura. Era un milagro que sólo el pobre Wobby hubiera muerto.

Wobby y Hagrid. Todos sabían ya de la muerte del guardabosques de Hogwarts. Seren lo lamentaba mucho, el colegio no sería lo mismo sin él. Podía dar un poco de miedo cuando lo conocías, con esas manazas y ese vozarrón, pero uno pronto descubría que era un buenazo. A McGonagall le había afectado especialmente; Seren jamás había pensado que llegaría a ver llorar a la directora de Hogwarts y esperaba de corazón no volverlo a ver.

-Hemos tenido suerte.

En eso, al menos, sus padres tenían razón.

* * *

Elizabeth Grudge… Harry no podía creer que por fin hubieran identificado a la que parecía ser la líder de los Parásitos. ¡Y era una Prewett! La sorpresa le había dejado sin palabras durante unos segundo. En cualquier caso, fuera el que fuera su apellido era una pena que no la hubieran podido capturar, pero al menos la habían obligado a permanecer escondida, habían limitado sus movimientos.

-Por favor, jefe Potter –dijo un medimago respetuosamente, interrumpiendo su conversación con Hermione-, estoy seguro de que estarán deseando ir todos a casa… Ahora que ya se encuentran bien, necesitamos aclarar la zona.

-Oh, claro, perdone…

Sí, debían irse. Harry intercambió una mirada de anhelo con Draco. Habían pensado que irían a Hogwarts para ver a sus hijos, que después él hablaría con los Weasley, y Draco con su madre, y que pasarían la noche en Malfoy manor. Las cosas no habían salido exactamente así y ahora no parecía que ninguno de los dos supiera qué hacer. Los niños estaban decididos a pasar esa noche con él en Grimmauld Place y Draco iba a tener a sus hijos en Malfoy manor. Daba la sensación de que no iban a poder estar juntos esa noche.

-¿Nos vamos, tesoro? –dijo Molly.

Draco, que lo escuchó, se encogió imperceptible y resignadamente de hombros.

-Sí –contestó Harry, yendo hacia él. Draco adoptó con rapidez una expresión bastante neutra-. Hablamos mañana.

-Claro. –Draco le tendió la mano y Harry se la estrechó, luchando contra el impulso de atraerlo hacia él y darle el beso que se moría por darle-. ¿Quieres venir a cenar? Será mi cumpleaños.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa, se había olvidado por completo.

-Claro, genial. Aunque no sé si tendré tiempo de llevarte un regalo.

Draco le guiñó el ojo.

-Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas.

Con esa promesa en el horizonte, Harry se despidió también del resto de la gente, especialmente de los Scamander, y regresó con los Weasley, procurando no mirar a Ron, que le enviaba miradas de simpatía, para no traicionar sus propios sentimientos. Después, con Lily de la mano y los dos chicos cerca de él, se puso en marcha para ir a La Madriguera. Nada más llegar, Molly salió disparada hacia la cocina, reclutando la ayuda de Ginny y Arthur y un poco más tarde empezaron a notarse los primeros aromas provenientes de aquella zona de la casa. Ron parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción.

-Va a hacer el estofado de cordero… Y pastel de melocotón… -Cuando George les llevó unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, Ron sujetó la suya con auténtica reverencia-. Oh…

-¿Habéis pasado mucha hambre? –preguntó Hermione.

-No, no creas –contestó Harry-. Había caza y pesca de sobra, y los últimos días cargamos con parte de las provisiones de los Parásitos. Pero se hacía muy aburrido.

-Horrible.

Harry se preguntó qué estarían preparando para cenar en Malfoy manor. Durante el camino de vuelta todos habían hablado a menudo de lo primero que querrían comer cuando volvieran. Draco había dicho que quería gratinado de patatas con queso, pastel de carne con salsa de tomate y tanto helado de chocolate como pudiera comer sin vomitar. A Harry le había gustado ese menú, aunque él le había añadido mentalmente patatas fritas, por las que había desarrollado una intensa obsesión en los últimos días. Eso y cerveza muggle.

Los Weasley no tenían esa clase de cerveza, pero Harry pronto se encontró frente a un plato de crujientes y sabrosas patatas. Molly estaba dispuesta a consentirles en todo lo que quisieran. Allí sentado, rodeado de su familia, Harry tuvo un instante en el que todo le pareció producto de su imaginación, como si lo real fuera estar acampado bajo un cielo de estrellas imposibles. Pero ese momento pasó pronto, entre las bromas de los Weasley y las sonrisas de sus hijos. Cuánto habían cambiado en su ausencia, sobre todo James… En sus ojos había una viveza que Harry no había vuelto a ver desde su incidente con Scorpius. Se le notaba justamente orgulloso de su actuación frente a los Parásitos y Harry supuso que James por fin podía sentirse un héroe, como siempre había deseado. Se lo merecía; a Harry no le cabía duda que sin la ayuda de la pandilla de sus hijos, la expedición a Ávalon habría tenido un final muy distinto.

Molly había vuelto a conseguir lo imposible y se las arregló para sacarse de la manga una cena improvisada para más de veinte personas. Con la boca llena de estofado de cordero, Harry entendió por qué Ron estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Incluso contando con las provisiones de los Parásitos, aquella era la primera comida realmente buena que habían probado en meses. Además, Molly estaba absolutamente empeñada en que tanto Ron como él habían estado pasando un hambre horrorosa y no paraba de llenarles los platos, insistiendo en que repitieran. Para cuando terminaron de cenar, Harry estaba convencido de que una sola migaja de comida más haría que su estómago reventara.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro de que tu amigo no querrá ni siquiera una taza de té? –preguntó Molly.

Krant… Le había seguido al hospital, le había seguido a La Madriguera y probablemente planeaba seguirlo hasta Grimmauld Place. Sus hijos pensaban que tener una gárgola de guardaespaldas era lo más genial que habían visto nunca. Harry no estaba tan seguro, pero no parecía tener mucha voz en el asunto.

-No, no, sólo come piedras.

-Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía una gárgola de verdad –comentó Arthur, pues las de Hogwarts no tenían vida propia a no ser que un hechizo las activara como defensa-. No te extrañe que los de Control quieran echarle un vistazo antes o después.

-¿Por qué?

-Por simple curiosidad. No es algo que puedan ver muy a menudo.

Aunque no habían ocultado que Krant era el responsable de la muerte de Hagrid, todos se habían asegurado de explicar que había sido un malentendido provocado por los Parásitos. Harry había llegado a comprender eso también. Aun así, habría preferido que la gárgola se quedara en Ávalon. Krant les había ayudado a llegar allí sanos y salvos, ya había pagado su deuda. Y Harry no sentía un especial interés en tener una gárgola a su servicio.

-Entonces, ¿va a quedarse contigo hasta que atrapemos a los Parásitos? –preguntó Ginny.

-O hasta que me salve directamente la vida, no sé.

-Bueno, tesoro, mal no te va a hacer –dijo sabiamente Molly.

Había tantas cosas que contar que pasaban de las doce cuando Harry se fue con sus hijos a Grimmauld Place, cansado, feliz y aún con la sensación de que no iba a comer nada en una semana. Kreacher, que ya sabía de su regreso, le recibió con bastante entusiasmo, para ser él.

-Kreacher es un buen elfo, y aunque tenga un amo que no pasa en casa el tiempo suficiente siempre tiene las cosas listas para él y los amitos. Kreacher ha preparado todos los dormitorios y también una bañera de agua caliente para el amo. Kreacher no es un elfo haragán, no, señor.

-Muchas gracias, Kreacher. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte.

-Kreacher también se alegra de ver al amo porque es un amo bondadoso y respetable aunque no sea un mago como es debido. Los amitos también son muy valientes y Kreacher se siente orgulloso de ser su elfo doméstico. Esos sucios Parásitos no se merecen otra cosa… El ama Walburga sí habría sabido cómo tratarlos. Pero Kreacher no esperaba ver una gárgola en Grimmauld Place y no sabe qué debe hacer.

-No creo que tengas que preocuparte por él –le tranquilizó Harry. Krant se había quedado fuera, sobre el tejado. Parecía un simple adorno de piedra-. Venga, vete a dormir. Es ya muy tarde. Y vosotros también, chicos.

Lily le dio un repentino abrazo y Harry se lo devolvió, sonriente.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto, papá.

-Gracias, cariño, yo también tenía muchas ganas de veros.

Lily le besó en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Lily.

Albus también le dio un abrazo, un poco más contenido.

-Me alegra que estés bien.

-Gracias a vosotros –replicó Harry, con orgullo paternal. Sus ojos fueron de Albus a James-. Vais a matarme de un infarto algún día, pero habéis estado increíbles. Probablemente nos habéis salvado la vida a todos.

Sus dos hijos varones se hincharon como esponjas ante el cumplido, pero Harry pensaba que ambos se lo merecían. Habían sido auténticos héroes. Y aún le emocionaba más pensar en los buenos amigos que habían hecho en Hogwarts. Nadie sabía mejor que él lo importante que era eso.

Cuando Harry entró en su dormitorio, tuvo un nuevo momento en el que todo parecía un sueño. Su cama, sus cosas… Sobre la mesita de noche estaba la foto de sus padres, quienes le saludaron con un gesto de la mano. Harry sonrió; sí, había vuelto. Cansado y un poquitín borracho a causa del champán que Arthur y Molly habían guardado para la ocasión, se desvistió y se encaminó al cuarto de baño contiguo, donde le esperaba la bañera que Kreacher le había prometido, humeante y llena de espuma.

Harry gimió de placer al meterse en el agua caliente, notando cómo todo su cuerpo se relajaba al instante. Perfecto. O casi perfecto, porque faltaba Draco. Harry se lo imaginó a su lado, charlando de lo felices que eran por haber vuelto a casa. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Se habría ido a dormir ya? ¿Estaría pensando también en él? Ahora que estaba a solas con sus pensamientos, a Harry le resultaba más difícil no echarlo terriblemente de menos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a él ya. Y cuando se acostó por fin, en una cama vacía, se dio cuenta de que, en cierto sentido, casa era el sitio en el que podía estar con Draco.

* * *

-¿Mamá?

-Adelante.

Draco entró a la habitación de su madre, que se estaba preparando para irse a dormir. Él también estaba deseando meterse en la cama –aunque fuera lamentablemente solo-, pero había algo que no había conseguido quitarse de la cabeza en toda la noche.

-Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí por fin –dijo ella, sonriéndole, tendiéndole la mano.

Draco se la estrechó y se sentó sobre la cama, observando durante un par de segundos cómo su madre se quitaba el maquillaje.

-Escucha, mamá… ¿qué ha pasado con Blaise?

Sabía que había pasado algo. Sus hijos habían hecho comentarios que indicaban que Blaise no había estado en Hogwarts desde hacía tiempo. Y él parecía distinto, tanto que Draco había sido capaz de notarlo a pesar de ser una noche llena de emociones, de noticias, de distracciones. Theo y Daphne se mostraban muy protectores con él y Pansy lo había estado observando como si quisiera averiguar algo.

-La verdad es que ha estado muy mal. No sé los detalles, pero alguien lo envenenó, me temo que su propia madre, con las cartas. –Draco dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa-. Scorpius me contó que su elfo llegó a casa de los Nott pidiendo auxilio y que Theodore fue a buscarlo y tuvo que dejarlo inconsciente para poderlo llevárselo a casa. Al parecer, el veneno provocaba fuertes alucinaciones. Arcadia Pinetree encontró el antídoto. Si no llega a ser por ella, no sé qué habría pasado con el pobre Blaise.

-Joder…

-Ese lenguaje, cariño. Pero sí, un suceso horrible… No puedo creer que una madre sea capaz de hacerle algo así a su hijo, ni siquiera Chiara Zabini. Pero no te preocupes por eso, ya está bien. Tengo entendido que mañana va a volver a Hogwarts por fin.

Draco necesitó unos segundos para asimilar aquello. Había imaginado que los Parásitos le habían hecho algo o que había caído enfermo, no que Chiara había tratado de asesinarlo.

-No puedo creerlo.

Su madre, que ya había terminado, se puso en pie.

-No pienses en ello, hoy es un día que debemos celebrar. –Entonces se sentó a su lado junto a la cama y le acarició el rostro-. Estás muy delgado, pero tienes buen aspecto. Pareces… feliz. Verdaderamente feliz.

Oh, era increíble, aquella mujer le leía como un libro.

-Me siento feliz. Tú misma lo has dicho; es un día de celebraciones.

Ella arqueó una ceja con escepticismo, como si sospechara que había algo más, pero luego le sonrió.

-Sí, sí que lo es.

Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó. Estaba cansado y además prefería poner tierra de por medio antes de que su madre cambiara de idea y decidiera indagar un poco más. No era el momento de hablarle de Harry.

-Voy a acostarme. Hablaremos mañana; quiero que me cuentes el romance de tía Andromeda y Zhou con todo lujo de detalles.

-Mi hermana nunca deja de sorprenderme… Pero él es un hombre agradable y cultivado. Creo que van a ser muy felices juntos.

Draco asintió, pues él también se había llevado esa impresión. Enterarse de aquella relación había sido una pequeña sorpresa, especialmente comparado con todo lo demás, pero se notaba que estaban enamorados de verdad. También era evidente que Ted apreciaba mucho al profesor de Criaturas Mágicas. Draco se alegraba por todos ellos.

-Eso es lo que importa… Hasta mañana, mamá.

-Hasta mañana, cariño.

Mientras salía del dormitorio, Draco pensó que su madre también reaccionaría bien ante lo de Harry. La conocía y sabía que le tenía algo de aprecio. Y aún le caería mejor cuando se diera cuenta de lo mucho que Draco lo quería.

* * *

Elizabeth daba vueltas en su cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Había permanecido despierta hasta asegurarse de que Anne estaba fuera de peligro, pero el resto de problemas invadía su mente. Todo había vuelto a salir mal, peor que mal. No podía creerlo. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Cada vez tenían menos efectivos y la Cuarentena impedía que pudieran reclutar a más magos mercenarios. Estaban medio acorralados y las mismas entrañas del proyecto albergaban pensamientos traicioneros de su gente por culpa de la recompensa de Malfoy.

¿Qué iban a hacer?

Sólo veía un camino posible ante ella, uno que habría preferido no tomar. Nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar. Pero si no lo hacía, ¿qué les quedaba, excepto admitir su derrota? Y eso sí que no. No iba a traicionar así el recuerdo de su padre y su marido. No iba a tirar a la basura años de preparación, millones de libras. No, haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Se aseguraría de que no se desviaban demasiado del plan original. Y cuando hubieran ganado, lo juraba por Dios, haría que aquellos malditos niños lamentaran el día de su nacimiento.


	52. Los primeros en saberlo

**NdA**: Gracias por comentar, como siempre ^^

Capítulo 52 **Los primeros en saberlo**

Draco disfrutó de su primera mañana de vuelta en Malfoy manor y de la compañía de sus hijos, pero cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo estaba ya deseando encontrarse con Harry a solas. Se habían visto por la mañana, cuando habían ido todos juntos a visitar a Lysander y sus padres, pero allí habían estado todo el rato rodeados de gente y no habían podido darse ni un miserable beso.

Su madre sospechaba algo, eso estaba claro. Ya lo había hecho la noche anterior y verlo aquella mañana sin su túnica de luto debía de habérselo confirmado. Pero Draco no había podido hacerse el ánimo de llevar esas túnicas todavía; le parecía deshonesto, ahora que estaba con Harry. Y se había acostumbrado a llevar otros colores en Ávalon. Su deseo de enfrentarse a los Parásitos todas las veces que fuera posible hasta verlos derrotados seguía siendo intenso y sincero, pero el motor de su vida ya no era Windfield, sino su futuro con Harry.

Draco había quedado con él para dejar juntos a los niños en Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione también estaban allí con sus hijos. Ella aún no sabía nada, se notaba a la legua.

-Intentad no hacer nada más de este estilo por este curso, al menos –dijo Harry.

-Y estudiad mucho para los exámenes –añadió Hermione.

Sus amigos ya estaban allí, esperándolos, y después de las últimas despedidas, los niños se fueron todos juntos, charlando animadamente. Draco observó a McGonagall, que ya se había recuperado de todos los acontecimientos del día anterior y parecía tan entera como siempre. Había leído en El Profeta de aquella mañana, totalmente atiborrado de mayúsculas y signos de exclamación, cómo la directora había ayudado en la captura de Rookwood usando su forma de animago. Estaba claro que seguía siendo una bruja de armas tomar.

-Harry, ¿has sabido algo de los interrogatorios? –preguntó la directora.

-Están en ello. De momento no nos han dicho nada importante o que no sepamos. Aunque sí nos han contado que en el sitio en el que se esconden ahora hay niños también, que algunos Parásitos que tenemos identificados se han llevado allí a sus hijos.

-Oh, qué locura –exclamó ella.

-¿Has ido esta mañana a la oficina de aurores? –preguntó Draco.

-No, Kingsley ha pasado por casa y me ha contado lo más importante. Quiero saber qué está pasando por allí, pero preferiría no ir al ministerio hasta mañana.

-Mejor, mucho mejor –dijo Draco, que tenía planes muy concretos para Harry y en modo alguno implicaban preocuparse por los Parásitos.

-¿Queréis que nos tomemos una cerveza antes de irnos? –sugirió Ron.

-Rosmerta no ha abierto hoy –dijo McGonagall.

-Podemos ir al Duende Mareado –dijo Draco, a quien no le importaba tomarse una copa antes de ir a contarle a su madre que Harry y él estaban juntos-. Os invito a una ronda, ya que es mi cumpleaños.

Harry y Ron asintieron y Hermione lo hizo un segundo después, sin poder ocultar del todo que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Bien, tendría que acostumbrarse, porque él no pensaba irse a ningún lado.

La gente les miraba en Hogsmeade y muchos se acercaron a felicitarles por su éxito y por su regreso, especialmente a Harry. A Draco no le importó, por una vez, porque se sentía muy orgulloso de él. Todos habían participado en el éxito de la misión desde luego, pero Harry había sido quien les había mantenido enteros, centrados, durante todas esas duras semanas. Y además, había suficiente admiración dirigida al propio Draco como para que su ego quedara más que satisfecho.

Mucho mejor que ser un paria, desde luego.

Los Gryffindor de su generación no solían ir mucho por El Duende Mareado, pero Marcus los recibió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y les invitó a la primera ronda en honor a su victoria.

-¿Has llamado a tu primo para decirle que ya has vuelto? –le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

-Sí, esta mañana.

-¿Cómo le va? –dijo Draco.

-Como siempre. Es difícil saber por Red Flú, pero tenía buen aspecto. He quedado mañana para tomar el té con ellos.

-¿Te acompaño? –Y añadió rápidamente-: Así puedo echarle un vistazo a las protecciones de la casa.

Ahora que conocía mejor los prejuicios de algunos muggles ante cierto tipo de sexo, Draco quería asegurarse de que Dudley y su mujer no decían nada que pudiera herir a Harry.

-Como quieras. –Entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia Hermione por un momento antes de fijarlos de nuevo en él con una pregunta silenciosa. Draco asintió, ¿por qué no? Era como una hermana para Harry-. Oye, Hermione… Hay una cosa que quería contarte.

-Oh, gracias a Merlín –exclamó Ron, recostándose teatralmente contra su asiento como si hubiera estado llevando el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros-. ¡Ya no podía más!

Hermione los miró a ambos inquisitivamente.

-¿De qué se trata?

Harry se aseguró de que no había nadie escuchando.

-Draco y yo estamos juntos –dijo en voz baja-. La verdad es que me gusta desde el año pasado, pero durante el viaje…

-He visto cosas terribles, voy a necesitar muchos Obliviates, cariño –le dijo Ron a su mujer.

-No te hagas ahora el duro, Weasley –replicó Draco, sin apartar la vista de ella. Hermione parecía estupefacta y aún no había dicho ni una sola palabra-. Harry me ha contado que le azuzabas para que se me declarara.

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Sí, sabía que no me estaba imaginando esa mirada de celoso psicópata.

Harry se echó a reír y Draco tuvo que sonreír, admitiendo que sí había estado un poco celoso.

-¿Lo estáis diciendo en serio? –exclamó Granger, saliendo por fin de su estupor-. Vosotros dos… ¿estáis juntos?

Draco lamentó no poder plantarle a Harry un buen beso para sacarla de dudas, pero no querían que se hiciera público hasta que hubieran hablado con sus hijos tras el final de curso. Además, bueno, los sangrepuras no iban por ahí devorándose a besos en público. Normalmente. Harry había sido muy cariñoso durante la expedición y Draco tuvo la sensación de que no sentiría mucho interés por respetar esa costumbre en particular.

-Juntos y felices –contestó Harry, con una sonrisa.

-Oh… -Los ojos de ella fueron del uno al otro y luego pareció asimilar por fin la noticia-. Oh, bueno, pues me alegro por vosotros… Sí… Felicidades.

No parecía convencida del todo y Draco supuso que en cuanto él desapareciera de escena, Hermione querría asegurarse de que Harry no estaba cometiendo un error. Le parecía justo. Greg iba a aceptar a Harry sin problemas porque siempre hacía lo que él decía, pero Pansy y Blaise… Y aún no las tenía todas consigo respecto a los Greengrass.

Pero podía ayudar a hacer las cosas más fáciles, ¿no?

-Granger, o sea, Hermione… Sé cuánto quieres a Harry, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Nunca le haré daño. Es demasiado importante para mí también.

Ron sonrió y meneó la cabeza; Harry pronunció un "te quiero" silencioso que dejó a Draco extrañamente conmovido.

-Oh… -volvió a decir ella-. Estáis enamorados de verdad, ¿no es cierto?

Draco asintió, apartando la vista; en ese momento sabía que se le notaba todo en los ojos y era algo aún demasiado nuevo y precioso como para sentirse cómodo compartiéndolo con ella.

-Son dos tortolitos, te lo aseguro –dijo Ron.

Cuando Draco volvió a mirarla, vio que su expresión se había dulcificado mucho.

-Madre mía… Bueno, el amor es el amor. ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

-Quitando a la gente de Ávalon, no, tú eres la primera –contestó Harry.

-Aunque mi madre se huele algo –avisó Draco.

-Bueno, no sé cómo van a reaccionar los demás, pero contad con nuestro apoyo –dijo ella.

Uno menos, pensó Draco.

* * *

Blaise le echó un último vistazo a la habitación en la que había vivido las últimas semanas y bajó al salón con Theo.

-No tiene por qué pasar nada, pero si notas algo raro en el colegio, lo que sea, cuéntanoslo enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –prometió, aunque no quería ni considerar la posibilidad de una recaída. Llevaba diez días sin alucinaciones de ningún tipo, tanto Arcadia como los medimagos que lo habían examinado habían encontrado su cuerpo absolutamente libre del maldito veneno.

Daphne y el padre de Theo estaban allí, esperándole. Blaise le dio un abrazo a la primera y le estrechó la mano al segundo.

-Cuídate, muchacho.

-Muchas gracias por todo –dijo, con sinceridad.

Le acompañaron al vestíbulo, donde ya le esperaba su maleta. Blaise la hizo levitar, la agarró del asa y después de unas últimas palabras de despedida, se Apareció a las puertas de Hogwarts.

La visión del colegio hizo brotar emociones contradictorias. Se sentía como un triunfo, el simple hecho de estar de vuelta, pero a la vez, todo había empezado entre esas gruesas paredes. Y no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando entrara en su habitación, donde había estado a punto de perder la cordura. Donde quizás había llegado a perderla por un rato, antes de recuperarla gracias a los cuidados de sus amigos.

Dos vigiles comprobaron que era quien decía ser y que no se encontraba bajo la influencia de la Imperius ni ningún hechizo similar, y después Charlie Weasley le abrió la puerta. Junto a él esperaban McGonagall y Arcadia, ambas sonrientes. McGonagall no sabía exactamente todos los detalles, sólo que su madre había intentado envenenarlo; había ido a visitarlo un par de veces durante su convalecencia. No había sido la única de Hogwarts en hacerlo.

-Me alegro mucho de tenerte de vuelta, Blaise –dijo ella, dándole un breve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Weasley también le dio una palmadita en la espalda mientras decía algo similar.

-¡Bienvenido! –exclamó Arcadia, con un abrazo que le hizo crujir las costillas-. Joder, cuánto me alegro de verte aquí por fin.

Como al parecer se estaba sintiendo sentimental, Arcadia le arreó un buen puñetazo en el hombro para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Oh, por Merlín, Arcadia, es como si estuvieras acostumbrada a tratar con bueyes –protestó Blaise, restregándose el hombro mientras todos se ponían en marcha de vuelta al castillo.

-No seas tan delicado. Vamos, los chicos tienen muchas ganas de verte.

Los alumnos de Slytherin y algunos de otras casas le habían mandado regalitos a lo largo de las semanas que había estado con los Nott. Tarjetas deseándole una pronta recuperación, flores, chocolatinas… Los prefectos de su Casa le habían escrito casi cada día, entre unos y otros, manteniéndole tan informado como siempre sobre lo que pasaba en el colegio, en Slytherin.

-Ya han llegado casi todos los niños que pasaron ayer la noche en su casa, como los Malfoy o los Potter –le iba contando McGonagall-. Sólo falta Lorcan Scamander, pero no creo que tarde mucho en llegar. Y su hermano, claro, aunque estará aquí en cuestión de dos o tres días. El colegio está bastante alborotado ahora mismo, la verdad. Entre todo lo que pasó ayer y la obra de teatro, los niños están imposibles.

Blaise se cruzó con algunos alumnos de Slytherin por el camino que se acercaron rápidamente a saludarlo, contentos de verlo, también un poco preocupados. Las teorías sobre lo que le había pasado seguían circulando y aunque las había de todo tipo, todas coincidían en que había estado casi a las puertas de la muerte. Blaise no quería dar sensación de debilidad, pero aun así era agradable descubrir que aquellos mocosos horribles valoraban un poco todo lo que hacía por ellos.

Alertados ya de su llegada, una buena cantidad de alumnos de Slytherin le esperaban en el vestíbulo, incordiándose unos a otros para tener mejor vista. En cuanto lo vieron, le rodearon, saludándole, dándole la bienvenida. Los más descarados le preguntaron qué le había pasado. Blaise estrechó algunas manos, dio algunas palmaditas y poco después se sintió como si le hubiera caído encima un enjambre de moscardones.

-Está bien, contrólense, señores, el melodramatismo del día ya está cubierto con la obra de la señorita Carmichael. Yo también me alegro de verlos, pero no voy y empiezo a atosigarlos, ¿no es cierto? Señorita Summer-Field, no se atreva a llorar. Señor Bletchley, deje de molestar a su compañero. Vamos, disfruten de lo que queda del día porque a partir de mañana se acabó el descanso en mi asignatura. Fuera, vamos.

Los chavales comenzaron a irse y Blaise intercambió una sonrisa con Arcadia. Morrigan se detuvo al pasar por su lado.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, tío Blaise.

-Gracias, Morrigan, yo también me alegro de estar aquí. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sin problemas.

-Muy bien. Ya hablamos luego si quieres.

La niña se fue y Blaise se dirigió hacia el ala de los profesores, acompañado ya únicamente de Arcadia. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Blaise vaciló una fracción de segundo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Allí dentro estaba todo en orden, como si no hubiera pasado nada. La cortina se movía ligeramente a causa de la brisa que entraba por la ventana entreabierta, su cama estaba hecha, no había nada por el suelo. Blaise miró a su alrededor, tratando de discernir cómo se sentía. No, no estaba asustado, no llegaba a tanto. Pero no terminaba de confiar del todo en aquella paz, en aquella quietud. Quizás en el fondo sí temía que todo fuera a volver a empezar de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Arcadia.

-Sí –contestó, dejando la maleta sobre la cama-. Es sólo que la vi aquí tantas veces…

-Quizás deberías cambiar de habitación…

Pero Blaise sabía que eso sería problemático. Los dormitorios de los profesores estaban muy lejos de las mazmorras de Slytherin, pero el suyo, tradicionalmente ocupado por el Jefe de esa Casa, tenía una puerta que conectaba mágicamente con esa parte del castillo. Si se trasladaba a otra habitación, los alumnos de Slytherin tendrían que atravesar todo el laberinto y cruzar medio castillo antes de dar con él.

-No sé.

-Bah, mira, lo mejor es no pensar en ello. Estás limpio, no vas a tener alucinaciones.

-Quizás podría… -Blaise observó su cuarto con aire crítico y sacó la varita. Después, con varios hechizos, cambió el color de las cortinas, de la alfombra y de los sillones, alteró el respaldo de las sillas y movió algunos objetos de decoración. El resultado de su obra le dejó satisfecho. Así se parecía un poco menos al cuarto en el que su madre casi le había vuelto loco.

-Debí suponer que tu solución sería jugar a las casitas –se burló ella.

-Ya, sí, no todos pensamos que un montón de calcetines sucios por el suelo son una forma aceptable de decoración –replicó él, tratando de mantener el semblante serio.

-¿Lo has leído en tu ejemplar del manual de la buena ama de casa?

Blaise dejó escapar un ronquido de risa mientras Arcadia reía abiertamente. Y cuando se puso a deshacer el equipaje, pensó que quizás con más momentos así desaparecerían los malos recuerdos.

* * *

Después de tomarse una segunda ronda, el Trío se fue a La Madriguera y Draco se fue a Malfoy manor, dispuesto a tener esa charla pendiente con su madre. Sabiendo que podía contar con el apoyo de Andromeda, que tanto apreciaba a Harry, la incluyó en la confesión y se fue con ambas a una saloncito.

-Hay algo que debo contaros.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Que estás enamorado? –dijo su madre, solícita, mientras su tía ocultaba una carcajada-. ¿Probablemente de Harry?

Draco hizo un gesto de incredulidad e impotencia con las manos. Había esperado que su madre se acercara a la verdad, no que la clavara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cariño, una madre sabe esas cosas… Además, el número de personas de las que podías haberte enamorado en Ávalon era bastante limitado.

Bueno, era un poco desconcertante, pero al menos su madre parecía aceptar la situación sin problemas.

-Sé que sólo han pasado dos años. Sé que es demasiado pronto. Pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento. No quiero hacerlo.

Ella asintió, comprensiva.

-Draco, eres mi hijo, todo lo que deseo es verte feliz. La propia Astoria te dijo que quería que fueras feliz en la visión que tuvieron tus hijos. Y sé lo bueno que ha sido Harry para ti estos últimos años. Puedes contar con mi apoyo. Pero no sé cómo se lo tomarán los niños o los Greengrass.

-Sí, igual les parece un poco raro, sobre todo a Scorpius –dijo su tía.

-No vamos a decirles nada a los niños hasta que vengan para las vacaciones. Y pensaba ir ahora a hablar con los Greengrass.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Fue Draco quien asintió esta vez. No necesitaba que su madre lo defendiera, pero su presencia allí lo haría todo más formal y sería una prueba de que él no deseaba en absoluto cortar la relación con ellos. No, quería conservar y honrar los vínculos que se habían creado entre las dos familias con su matrimonio.

Evon y Melissa, que ya le habían visto la noche anterior, lo recibieron con cariño, aunque Draco también se dio cuenta de que tomaban buena nota de su vestimenta. La muerte de su hija aún pesaba en los ojos de ambos, pero se habían alegrado mucho de verlo regresar indemne y victorioso. Los cuatro pasaron a un salón y Draco esperó a que sirvieran el té para comenzar a hablar.

-Hay una cosa que me gustaría comentar con vosotros.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Veréis… Durante el viaje por Ávalon sucedió algo que no esperaba que volviera a sucederme. Astoria siempre será la mujer de mi vida y vosotros siempre seréis mi familia, pero… Allí me di cuenta de que me había enamorado también de Harry Potter y él siente lo mismo por mí. –Los dos pusieron cara de sorpresa-. Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto hasta que los niños estén en casa y podamos hablar con ellos, pero quería que vosotros lo supierais ya. Espero que no lo consideréis una falta de respeto hacia su memoria, porque no es esa mi intención.

-Bueno, no parece que hayas esperado mucho tiempo, ¿no? –exclamó Evon, secamente.

Draco dio un respingo, dolido.

-No digamos cosas que podamos lamentar –intervino su madre, en un tono amable en el que latía una advertencia-. Queremos respetar los lazos que unen a nuestras familias, estamos unidos a través de Scorpius y Cassandra. Los sentimientos que mi hijo pueda albergar ahora hacia Harry Potter no cambian los que sentía por Astoria.

Melissa meneó la cabeza y le dio a su marido unas palmaditas en la mano.

-No os preocupéis, lo entendemos. –Su marido fue a lanzar alguna objeción al respecto, pero ella no le dejó-. Estamos en guerra, querido, las cosas funcionan de manera diferente. Las experiencias de vida o muerte hacen que la gente vea las cosas de otra manera. Y recuerda lo que la niña les dijo a Scorpius y Cassandra. Ella no quería que Draco se pasara el resto de la vida llorando por ella.

Evon apartó la vista un momento.

-Lo siento, tenéis razón. Sé que no podías quererla más, Draco. Si ahora has encontrado consuelo en Potter, me alegro por ti.

-Aunque cuesta imaginaros juntos, no voy a engañarte –añadió Melissa.

Draco tuvo que sonreír, sobre todo porque le alegraba ver que habían superado también aquel escollo.

-Lo sé.

-Hablaremos con Daphne, si quieres. No te preocupes, lo entenderá.

Satisfecho, Draco se preguntó qué tal le habría ido a Harry.

* * *

Scorpius tomó asiento junto a Albus y enlazó su mano con la de él, compartiendo una sonrisa. Allí estaban… Habían ayudado a sus padres a regresar sanos y salvos y ahora iban a disfrutar de la obra de teatro antes de empezar a dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a los exámenes.

Se sentía feliz, no se había sentido así de feliz y de fuerte desde que los Parásitos les habían secuestrado. Aquel último combate le había cambiado. Descubrir que podía enfrentarse cara a cara con aquella zorra francesa y amputarle la mano le había devuelto toda la confianza en sí mismo que había perdido. Oh, cada vez que imaginaba cómo debía sentirse Bouchard le entraban ganas de reír de satisfacción. Su única pena, ahora que ya estaba claro que Lysander iba a ponerse bien, era que Wobby hubiera muerto. Había sido un poco culpa suya, por llevarlo allí. Pero su padre le había preguntado si creía que habrían sido capaces de detener a los Parásitos sin la ayuda del elfo y Scorpius, sincero, había contestado que lo habrían tenido muchísimo más difícil. Y su padre le había explicado que cualquier elfo habría dado gustosamente su vida por proteger a sus amos. Y que si Wobby hubiera podido elegir, sabiendo lo que iba a pasarle, habría ido con ellos a esa playa.

Eso lo hacía más fácil.

La gente tenía muchas ganas de ver la obra, era como el colofón a un emocionante fin de semana. No paraban de hablar de lo que había pasado en Las Tres Escobas, del regreso de su padre y los demás, de la muerte del pobre Hagrid y, por supuesto, de la batalla contra los Parásitos en la playa. Desde que había vuelto al colegio les habían parado medio centenar de veces para felicitarlos o pedirles detalles.

Tarah Withers no volvería hasta el día siguiente, al parecer aún estaba bajo el shock de la pelea, pero los demás, hasta donde Scorpius podía decir, se encontraban bien. Urien hasta había perdido el brillo acosado que habían tenido sus ojos desde lo de su madre. Los Gryffindor se mostraban bastante orgullosos de él y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que se alegraba de ello. Sí, Urien no se merecía ir como un paria por el colegio.

La obra comenzó por fin y Scorpius se concentró en lo que pasaba sobre el escenario. Había asistido a tantos ensayos que se la sabía prácticamente de memoria, pero quería asegurarse de que todo salía bien, de que nadie (o sea, Paltry) olvidaba sus líneas, de que los hechizos de efectos especiales funcionaban como debían. Todos habían trabajado tanto que sería una pena que la obra no quedara perfecta.

Lily abrió la historia con su canción. La canción era más o menos bonita, pero la voz de Lily… Scorpius sabía de música, sabía cómo debían sonar las cosas. Lily tenía una voz excepcional.

Tras ese primer momento de dulzura, la obra pronto se llenó de intrigas palaciegas y heroicas declaraciones de guerra. La gente parecía atrapada por la trama y todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, luces y hechizos incluidos. Scorpius sabía que todos estaban expectantes por ver los famosos dragones de James. Los que iba a crear para la obra no serían tan grandes como los que había usado contra los Parásitos, pero aun así sabía que no se sentirían decepcionados. Y por fin llegó el momento. Urien alzó su espada ensangrentada al aire, invocó a los dragones y el público chilló con terror y entusiasmo cuando tres ejemplares de buen tamaño sobrevolaron el Gran Comedor, lanzando un fuego que parecía real, peligroso.

-¡Genial! –se rió Albus, aplaudiendo.

No era el único. La gente aplaudía, vitoreaba a los dragones y los alentaba a acabar con los villanos de la historia. Los actores que los interpretaban ardían con fuego falso, lanzando chillidos estremecedores. Muchos alumnos estaban en pie y por unos momentos, sencillamente, Scorpius no vio ni escuchó otra cosa que no fuera gente gritando. Pero poco a poco todos empezaron a tranquilizarse, a recordar que la obra aún no había terminado, y se fue instaurando el silencio. Seren, Urien y un par de alumnos más permanecían solemnemente en pie rodeados de lo que parecían cadáveres carbonizados y humeantes.

Ah, en la vida real también tendría que ser así. Una gran batalla y los malvados, derrotados por fin. Pero eso sólo sucedía en las historias. Scorpius sabía que antes o después, los Parásitos volverían a atacar. Siempre estaban llenos de malas ideas. Pero esta vez tenía la sensación de que cuando se produjera el ataque, él y sus amigos estarían listos para defenderse.

* * *

El jefe de Ginny había sido lo bastante razonable como para entender que por interesantes que fueran los sucesos del día anterior, ella no estaba en condiciones de ayudar a sus compañeros a cubrir la noticia. Media familia suya estaba implicada en dos de esos tres asuntos. No habría podido concentrarse o ser objetiva.

Aquel día sólo había tenido que hacerle una entrevista a un Bateador de las Avispas. Había tenido tiempo de pasar un rato con los niños antes de que volvieran a Hogwarts y después había decidido ir a ver a su madre, consciente de que su padre habría pasado todo el día en el ministerio. Cuando ella le dijo que Harry, Ron y Hermione iban a ir a tomar el té, decidió quedarse y charlar un rato con ellos. Estaba muy contenta de tenerlos de vuelta a ambos, los había echado muchísimo de menos.

Cuando llegaron y la vieron allí, sin embargo, Ginny tuvo por un momento la sensación de que su presencia no era del todo bienvenida. Sólo fue un instante, luego todos reaccionaron como si no pasara nada. Pero por las expresiones de los tres y el intercambio de miradas supo que el problema estaba relacionado con Harry, lo cual la irritó un poco. Al fin y al cabo tenía más derecho que él a estar en La Madriguera.

-¿No está Arthur? –preguntó Harry.

-No creo que venga hasta la hora de cenar, como muy pronto.

Más miradas. Ginny empezó a comprender que Harry quería contarles algo a sus padres, algo que no estaba seguro de querer que ella oyera, al menos no en ese momento. Era obvio que estaba sopesando la situación y Ginny, intrigada, hizo también como si no pasara nada con la esperanza de que él se decidiera a soltar prenda. Ron les estaba contando cómo habían dejado a los niños en el colegio y eso era algo que también le interesaba. ¡No podía creer que sus hijos se hubieran visto envueltos de nuevo en un combate contra los Parásitos!

-¿Sabéis algo de la niña de los Withers? –preguntó Ginny, una vez estuvieron todos, incluida su madre, frente a una taza de té.

-Draco ha hablado con su familia esta mañana; estaba un poco afectada por todo lo que había pasado, pero iban a llevarla hoy a Hogwarts también –contestó Harry-. Y hablando de Draco…

-Harry –dijo Hermione en voz baja, a modo de advertencia.

Ginny aguzó los oídos, aunque notó una sensación extraña en la boca de su estómago, como si sus tripas trataran de avisarla de algo. Y Harry siguió hablando, ignorando a Hermione con expresión terca.

-Quería esperar a que estuviera Arthur también, pero bueno… Ginny, Molly, confío en que esto no salga de aquí.

-Eso no hace falta ni decirlo, Harry –le tranquilizó Ginny con sinceridad. Quiso creer que Harry iba a contar que Draco había hecho algo durante el viaje, o que habían descubierto algo sobre él. Quiso creer eso porque no quería prestar la más mínima atención a la voz que le estaba advirtiendo de la verdad en su cerebro.

-Pues el caso es… Bueno, Draco y yo estamos… juntos. –Ginny se sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado y se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad-. Vamos bastante en serio y quería que lo supierais, aunque preferimos que no se haga público antes de que los niños vuelvan y podamos hablar con ellos tranquilamente.

-No es tan malo cuando lo conoces –dijo Ron.

Su madre dijo algo, pero Ginny ya no le oía. No podía reaccionar, era demasiado horrible. Posiblemente le habría sentado mal tratándose de cualquier persona, pero era como si Harry hubiera elegido con la intención de causarle a ella el mayor daño posible. Draco Malfoy… Una discusión sobre él era lo que había precipitado su matrimonio hacia el divorcio. Y la Marca Tenebrosa… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía?

-Necesito un poco de aire –dijo abruptamente, poniéndose en pie.

-Oye, Ginny… -empezó a decir Harry.

Ella le interrumpió.

-He de salir de aquí.

No podía escucharle. Si lo hacía, acabarían discutiendo y diría cosas dolorosas, venenosas, de las que probablemente se arrepentiría. Prefería salir al aire libre, abandonar una casa que por un momento se sentía como una trampa. Cuando cruzó la puerta y se alejó unos metros, se inclinó un poco hacia delante, poniendo las manos en sus rodillas. Casi temblaba, el esfuerzo por no volver sobre sus pasos y decirle a Harry de todo era excesivo.

-Ginny…

Era Hermione.

-No querías que lo supiera –dijo Ginny, con voz monótona.

-No quería que lo supieras por él. Creí que sería más fácil para todos si te lo contábamos tu madre o yo.

Ginny se giró a mirarla.

-Y a ti te parece bien… Te parece bien que Harry esté ahora mismo declarando su amor por Draco Malfoy.

-¿Sabes que a Ron le cae bien Draco ahora? A tu hermano Ron. A mí todo esto me hace pensar que quizás hay más en Draco de lo que he podido ver hasta ahora.

Ginny frunció el ceño. No quería que Hermione la obligara a ser razonable. Se sentía demasiado herida, demasiado traicionada.

-Tú no lo entiendes.

-Bueno, si me lo explicaras, quizás lo haría –dijo con amabilidad.

-Sé que Draco Malfoy no es la persona que era en Hogwarts. Pero no se merece a Harry, Hermione. ¡No se lo merece! Y ahora… ¿voy a tener que ver a Malfoy en las reuniones familiares? ¿Vendrá a comer con nosotros los domingos? Mi madre perdió a sus dos hermanos y a un hijo por culpa de la gente con la Marca Tenebrosa ¿y ahora va a tener que sentar a la mesa a uno de ellos? Está mal que Harry esté con él. ¡Está mal!

Hermione parecía un poco sorprendida.

-Pero Ginny… Aunque Harry no saliera con Draco, Albus está saliendo con Scorpius. Y no parece que vayan a romper en un futuro próximo.

-Scorpius no es su padre –replicó Ginny-. Y no es lo mismo, no voy a ver lo mismo a Draco si termina como mi consuegro que si es la pareja de Harry.

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

-Ginny, Harry no es un Weasley. No tendría por qué haberos dicho nada; tú no le contaste que estabas saliendo con Caspian. Si ha venido aquí, es porque os quiere. Harry sabe de sobra cómo han sido las relaciones entre vosotros y los Malfoy. Sólo quiere que le demos una oportunidad. ¿De verdad es mucho pedir? –Ginny no supo qué contestar; quería decir que Draco Malfoy podía recibir todas las oportunidades que quisiera mientras se mantuviera bien lejos de Harry-. Escucha… Harry ha rehecho su vida. Tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –preguntó, casi sobresaltada.

-Que estás celosa –contestó Hermione, con simpatía-. Que una parte de ti todavía siente algo por Harry.

-Te equivocas, no siento nada –replicó a toda prisa.

Pero estaba mintiendo, ¿no? Esa era la razón de que hubiera roto con Caspian, darse cuenta de que no significaban nada el uno para el otro, darse cuenta de que a quien había querido a su lado durante esos días horribles era Harry. Todavía. Y ahora Harry estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy –_Draco Malfoy_- y se sentía como la broma más amarga del mundo.

Tenía que irse. Quizás más adelante podría reunir fuerzas y hacer de tripas corazón y afrontar aquello. Pero ahora, sencillamente, no podía.


	53. Una noche de intimidad

**NdA**: Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 53 **Una noche de intimidad**

Harry llegó a Malfoy manor con la mente puesta aún en la conversación que había tenido en La Madriguera. Molly se lo había tomado bien, especialmente cuando Ron había hablado en defensa de Draco. Ginny era harina de otro costal. Hermione decía que simplemente había sido la sorpresa, pero Harry tenía la impresión de que su ex mujer iba a causarle problemas. Había parecido furiosa al escuchar la noticia. ¿Y si empezaba a malmeter contra Draco? ¿Y si convencía a Molly y a Arthur de que no podían admitirlo en su hogar?

Pero con un esfuerzo, apartó aquellas sospechas de sus pensamientos. No tenía sentido preocuparse antes de tiempo. Dado que Ginny aún no había dicho nada oficialmente, podían concederle el beneficio de la duda y esperar a ver qué actitud tenía.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron ante su llegada y Harry caminó por los jardines, siempre espectaculares en aquella época del año. Antes de llegar a la casa, Draco salió de allí y se reunió con él casi a medio camino.

-Harry… -Le dio un beso breve y húmedo que provocó una llamarada de deseo en Harry-. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Más o menos bien. He hablado con Molly y lo ha aceptado sin problemas. Aunque le debes a Ron una buena botella de vino. Arthur no estaba, pero Molly ha dicho que estaba segura de que se alegraría por mí.

Los dos echaron a andar hacia la casa.

-¿Pero?

-Ginny estaba también allí. Me parece que no le ha hecho mucha gracia, aunque la verdad es que se ha ido sin decir realmente nada.

Draco dejó escapar un bufido desdeñoso.

-Está celosa.

-No creo que sea eso…

-Ya… ¿Y qué es, entonces?

Pero aquella no era una pregunta que Harry supiera contestar porque no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ginny. Ella y Draco parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo y llevaban tiempo comportándose correctamente el uno con el otro. No entendía a qué venía la actitud de Ginny a estas alturas. Así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y en desviar el tema.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Imagino que si vamos a cenar en Malfoy manor es porque tu madre no ha puesto pegas.

-Imaginas bien.

-¿Y los Greengrass? –Sabía que a Draco le había preocupado más la reacción de su familia política que la de su madre.

-Bueno, Evon ha sido un poco dura al principio, pero sólo ha sido un momento. Melissa lo ha convencido de que no estaba faltándole el respeto a Astoria. Ella cree que los tiempos de guerra tienen reglas distintas a los tiempos de paz. Quizás tenga razón, ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo, no muy seguro de que le gustara aquella reflexión.

-No sé, desde Windfield han pasado tantas cosas, que es como si hubiera transcurrido mucho más tiempo. Toda una vida. –Draco le estrechó la mano-. En fin, lo que cuenta es que las cosas han salido bastante bien… Y por fin vamos a pasar un rato tranquilo y lleno de sexo los dos solos.

Harry se rió.

-Suena bien.

Draco le lanzó una mirada cargada de promesas, pero luego se puso un poco más formal.

-Escucha, ¿te importa si cenamos con mi madre y las demás? Podemos subir después a mis habitaciones.

Harry quería tantear el terreno con Narcissa y asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que aprobaba su relación, así que aceptó el plan de Draco. Además, le apetecía charlar un rato con Andromeda, a la que apenas había visto el día anterior.

Draco le condujo hasta el salón en el que estaban las mujeres y Harry se tranquilizó en cuanto vio el saludo que le dedicaba Narcissa, de lo más acogedor.

-Bienvenido a Malfoy manor, Harry. Tengo entendido que a partir de ahora vas a visitarnos mucho más a menudo.

-Eso espero –dijo Harry, dedicándole una sonrisa a Draco.

-Será un placer. Ya sabes que cualquier persona que haga a mi hijo así de feliz es bienvenida en esta casa.

Andromeda sonreía también y las rusas parecían encantadas con el chisme, aunque se notaba que Draco confiaba en que no irían contándolo por ahí. Draco le había comentado que ya eran un poco como de la familia. Ellas, desde luego, actuaban como si lo fueran, especialmente madam Tereshkova.

-Bien hecho, bien hecho, muchacho. En esta vida hay que mirar hacia delante y darle una alegría al cuerpo siempre que uno pueda.

-¿Quieres tomar algo antes de cenar, Harry? –dijo Narcissa-. ¿Una copa de vino?

-Oh, no, no gracias.

-¿Dónde está tu gárgola? –preguntó Andromeda.

-Conseguí convencerla de que se quedara guardando Grimmauld Place.

-Puedes traerla aquí cuando vengas, si quieres –dijo Draco.

-Gracias, aunque en general prefiero no llevarla detrás todo el tiempo.

La charla continuó durante unos minutos y pronto pasaron a cenar. Harry había tomado un té más que abundante en La Madriguera, pero volvía a sentirse hambriento. Tener de nuevo a su alcance toda la comida que tanto había echado de menos era una tentación irresistible. Y bastaba con ver las raciones que estaba devorando Draco para darse cuenta de que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

-Draco nos ha dicho que vuelves mañana al trabajo, Harry –dijo Narcissa.

-Sí, me gustaría tomarme unas buenas vacaciones, pero también tengo ganas de ponerme al día. Han pasado muchas cosas en nuestra ausencia.

-Y tenemos la rueda de prensa a las diez –le recordó Draco.

-Ah, sí…

Todos excepto Dione, que había rehusado diciendo que no quería saber nada de bípedos durante una buena temporada, iban a dar una rueda de prensa al día siguiente para explicar con mayor detalle lo que había pasado en Ávalon. Harry raras veces había esperado una rueda de prensa con tantas ganas, pero esta vez quería dejarle bien claro al mundo mágico lo valientes que habían sido todos, especialmente Hagrid y Betty. Y Draco. Todavía podía recordar su aspecto cuando habían salido del paso de Malinai, tan blanco que cualquiera podría haberlo confundido con un cadáver. No, que supieran todo lo que había hecho por todos ellos.

-Esa va a ser una rueda de prensa con muchísima audiencia –dijo Andromeda.

-Bueno, desde luego tenemos muchas cosas que contar. Creo que nos pasó de todo.

-Draco nos ha contado ya algunas de vuestras aventuras –dijo Narcissa-. Cuando las generaciones venideras hablen de esta guerra, no me cabe duda de que este capítulo tendrá un lugar muy relevante.

Dado que él ya aparecía en algunos libros de historia, sin contar biografías no autorizadas y estudios diversos sobre Voldemort, Harry no se sintió demasiado impresionado por las palabras de Narcissa, pero pudo apreciar que Draco se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Eso le hizo sonreír aunque, a decir verdad, él también se sentía muy orgulloso de Draco.

La cena terminó con una deliciosa tarta de cumpleaños. Harry estaba disfrutando de la comida y la compañía, pero empezaba a sentir impaciencia por estar a solas con Draco. Estaba tan guapo, allí sentado… Y no se le escapaba que había dejado de llevar el luto de venganza. Aquello le hacía extremadamente feliz, era una señal más de que Draco ya no estaba obsesionado por la muerte de Astoria y Lucius.

Su Avisador le indicó que tenía un mensaje cuando aún estaban sentados a la mesa. Harry se excusó y se dispuso a escucharlo. Era la voz de Chloe, poniéndole al día.

-Jefe, hemos interrogado ya a todos los parientes de Tambourine, pero ninguno de ellos parece estar relacionado con los Parásitos. Seguimos interrogando también a todos los parientes de los detenidos de la playa, aunque uno de ellos tiene un tío en el Wizengamot, Sean Holyfield, que se ha negado a recibirnos**. **Además, hemos podido sonsacarle a uno de los prisioneros que hace unos días un Parásito intentó secuestrar a Grudge con un Traslador para cobrar la recompensa de los Malfoy, aunque por desgracia no tuvo éxito. Vamos a intentar averiguar si el hechizo de confidencialidad permite dar algún detalle más sobre ese tema. Eso es todo por ahora.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Draco cuando él se apartó el Avisador de la oreja.

-Sí, no hay nada urgente.

Sintió el tirón de la culpa y la responsabilidad, pero realmente quería pasar esa noche con Draco. Se la habían ganado. Y la necesitaba para seguir adelante. Así que se limitó a pensar un mensaje de vuelta para Chloe y lo dejó en el Avisador. Confiaba en ella y en sus decisiones. Quería un informe preliminar sobre los interrogatorios y las detenciones para cuando llegara a la oficina a la mañana siguiente. Eso era todo. Y cuando vio la cálida mirada de Draco, aún se sintió más seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

-Si nos disculpáis, nosotros vamos a retirarnos ya. No hemos podido tener un rato a solas desde que hemos vuelto.

-Por supuesto, querido –dijo Narcissa-. Buenas noches a los dos.

-Buenas noches.

Harry había visto el dormitorio de Draco más de una vez durante las inspecciones a los Marcados, pero sabía que éste se había trasladado de habitación tras la muerte de Astoria. Draco le fue indicando más o menos donde dormía ahora todo el mundo y por fin llegaron a sus habitaciones. Eran tan grandes como las anteriores, con un dormitorio enorme, un saloncito y un cuarto de baño con una bañera que podría albergar cómodamente a dos hombres adultos.

-Esto es como tener tu propio apartamento, ¿no? –preguntó Harry, observando a su alrededor.

La decoración era completamente diferente, con muebles sólidos y masculinos. En el salón había una estantería con libros y algunas fotos de Draco, sus padres y sus hijos. Incluso había una de toda la pandilla de Slytherin al completo, en lo que parecía un viejo cumpleaños de Pansy. Sin embargo, Astoria no aparecía en ningún sitio. Harry se preguntó si Draco las había quitado la noche anterior o simplemente había querido evitar recordarla desde el primer día de su traslado.

-Es bueno tener un poco de intimidad, uno no siempre tiene ganas de compañía. O al menos de demasiada compañía –dijo, guiñándole un ojo-. Dos es la cifra perfecta.

-¿Verdad? –dijo Harry, mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

Draco sonrió y se inclinó para besarle, un beso largo y cálido. Harry se abandonó a las sensaciones, al alivio de poder besarlo y tocarlo al fin como quería, sin prisas, sin el miedo siempre latente a ser atacado en medio de la noche.

-Al fin… -murmuró Draco, deslizando una de sus manos hacia el culo de Harry-. No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte en esta habitación.

-Créeme, lo sé –replicó Harry.

De alguna manera, estar allí, en casa, en una habitación de verdad, lo volvía todo distinto. Quizás era porque aquella iba a ser la primera vez que se acostaran juntos en su mundo, en el mundo humano, el lugar en el que transcurría su vida día a día. Era allí donde debía funcionar su relación. Y cuando mucho tiempo después Draco estuvo a horcajadas sobre él, cabalgándole con los ojos cerrados y volviéndole loco, Harry supo que todo iría bien.

* * *

Después de su espectacular orgasmo Draco podría haberse quedado dormido en ese momento, pero no quería renunciar a su regalo de cumpleaños, así que convenció a Harry de que se diera un baño con él.

Poco después, Draco sonreía mientras pasaba perezosamente la esponja por el pecho de Harry. Todavía estaba demasiado flaco para lo que era habitual en él, los dos lo estaban, pero se intuía su fortaleza. Y resultaba hermoso así, relajado, como un tigre dormitando al sol. A veces aún le costaba creer que tanta gente hubiera dejado escapar a alguien como Harry. Los muggles aún, porque Draco no creía que un muggle pudiera ser suficiente. Pero los otros… La Weasley, Broderick, ese arquitecto imbécil… ¿En qué habían estado pensando? Que George Weasley se atreviera a lanzarle a él una de esas pociones pestilentes, a ver lo que recibía a cambio.

-No quiero ir mañana a la oficina, quiero quedarme en esta bañera para siempre –dijo Harry, con los ojos cerrados.

-Podrías hacer como Thaddeus Black.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Un antepasado mío que fue director de Hogwarts en el siglo quince o dieciséis. Dieciséis. Durante su entrenamiento como animago algo fue mal y de cintura para abajo quedó convertido en pez, como una sirena. En su despacho tenía instalada una bañera enorme y dirigía el colegio desde allí.

-Oh, Dios, me encanta el mundo mágico –dijo Harry entre dientes.

El agua había hecho que su pelo estuviera aplastado contra su cabeza, el único momento en el que se podía ver a un Harry Potter realmente peinado. Draco, sin embargo, había advertido ya la primera vez que Harry no era del todo Harry si su pelo no parecía el escenario de una batalla campal, así que alargó la mano y lo despeinó un poco.

-Tú podrías hacer lo mismo y dirigir a tus aurores desde tu bañera. Pero exijo que lleves bañador, eso sí. No quiero que todo el mundo pueda ver tus joyas familiares.

Harry sonrió y abrió los ojos por fin.

-No puedo hacer eso. Ya sabes que me gusta el trabajo de campo. No puedo luchar contra los malos desde una bañera.

-Sí, tienes razón, no es nada práctico. Cuando vayas a luchar, tendrás que dejar la bañera en tu despacho.

Los dos se rieron.

-Oye, Draco, mañana en la rueda de prensa es mejor que no nos sentemos juntos. Creo que se me notaría enseguida, si estuvieras a mi lado.

Draco sonrió, feliz de escuchar aquello.

-Sí, ya lo había pensado. Si estuvieras a mi lado, sé que no podría evitarlo y mi mano se deslizaría por tu pierna así –dijo, demostrándoselo con la esponja. Harry dejó escapar un ruidito de placer y abrió un poco las piernas. Draco frotó suavemente la esponja por sus huevos, por su polla, que estaba empezando a endurecerse bajo sus caricias. Después bajó entre sus nalgas y Harry volvió a abrir las piernas para permitirle un mejor acceso. Sí, a Harry le encantaba que jugara con su culo. Y él deseaba como nunca hundirse allí dentro, tener a Harry como, al parecer, ningún hombre le había tenido nunca. Draco sintió su propia excitación al pensarlo-. Nadie se daría cuenta al principio, supongo… Sólo tú y yo… Tendrías que disimular… Y entonces algún periodista te preguntaría, "jefe Potter, ¿cuáles son ahora sus planes?" y a ti se te olvidaría todo y dirías "oh, voy a dejar que Draco Malfoy me folle con la lengua". –Harry jadeó-. Y entonces nuestro secreto saldría a la luz.

-Te… terrible.

-Pero podemos seguir el plan B –dijo Draco, sin dejar de acariciarle, fascinado con sus respuestas, por el modo en que sus labios habían enrojecido por el calor y la excitación-. Podemos sentarnos separados, como has sugerido, y dejar ahora que te coma el culo. De ese modo no habrá posibilidad de que mañana se te escape nuestro secreto.

-Sí –dijo Harry, casi con un ronroneo.

Draco se puso entonces de pie, listo para pasar a la acción y Harry le imitó, ya duro del todo. Impacientes, se secaron con hechizos y volvieron a la cama. Estaba hecha de nuevo, lo cual sorprendió a Harry.

-Un elfo ha entrado mientras estábamos en el baño y ha cambiado las sábanas –explicó Draco.

-¿En serio?

Ya en la cama, Draco ladeó la cabeza.

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de las tareas domésticas de mis elfos?

-No –se rió Harry, tumbándose a su lado.

Draco se inclinó para besarlo y después deslizó la mano por su costado.

-Ponte a cuatro patas, Harry –murmuró en su oreja.

Harry obedeció y se colocó con las piernas bien abiertas. Draco tragó saliva: si supiera todo lo que despertaba en él simplemente mostrándose así, abierto a él en todos los sentidos… Ansioso por empezar, se colocó tras él, también boca abajo, y se apoyó en sus codos. Tenía el culo de Harry ante su vista, duro y perfecto. Draco le dio un bocado suave, incapaz de contenerse. Harry dejó escapar un ruidito de queja, pero no se movió y Draco volvió a hacerlo un par de veces. Después lamió sus huevos, disfrutando con los suaves gemidos que estaba provocando y subió muy, muy lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada de Harry.

-Ohjodersí…

Draco sopló suavemente, satisfecho con el modo en el que Harry se estremeció, y le dio unos pequeños lametones sólo con la punta. Harry protestó de la manera más adorable y le dijo que dejara de provocarlo, pero Draco no le hizo demasiado caso. No, no, iban a ir a su ritmo y si todo salía bien llegaría un momento en el que Harry no podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tener la polla de Draco bien enterrada en su culo.

Pocas veces se había esmerado tanto con esa clase de caricias. Las exclamaciones de Harry eran cada vez más incoherentes y su culo le buscaba ya con total descaro y se abría a su lengua con facilidad. Draco lanzó un grito mental de triunfo cuando pudo abrirse paso entre el círculo de músculos.

-Oh, Draco… Joder… Quiero… Oh… Sigue, cariño… Oh, Dios…

Cariño. Draco quiso burlarse mentalmente del apelativo, pero todo lo que consiguió fue sentirse conmovido como un tonto. Oh, joder, ¿cómo podía querer tanto a ese hombre? Aquella emoción cruda y poderosa le hizo redoblar sus esfuerzos.

Sin dejar de lamer, Draco lanzó un hechizo no verbal y sintió los dedos de su mano derecha viscosos con lubricante. Su lengua había hecho un gran trabajo y Harry estaba lo bastante excitado y relajado como para admitir un primer dedo sin un pestañeo. Draco lo movió, buscando la próstata de Harry y la notó a la vez que éste lanzaba un grito ahogado. Sí, eso era lo que quería. Draco empezó a penetrarlo una y otra vez con el dedo mientras continuaba lamiendo. Los gemidos de Harry cobraron tanta intensidad que a Draco le preocupó que se corriera antes de tiempo.

-No puedes correrte aún, ¿eh? Todavía no he terminado contigo…

-Pues… no…oh, Dios… tardes… Dracojoder… No… Yo… Más…

-Ssssht, no hables… Tú relájate y concéntrate en no correrte.

Draco usó un segundo dedo, preguntándose cuánto tardaría Harry en sospechar lo que quería hacer. Le diría que sí, ¿verdad? No podía negarse. Él estaba tan duro ya, todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo se sentiría al penetrarlo, al enterrarse en él… En Harry, su Harry. Quería que Harry confiara en él y deseaba probarle que era digno de esa confianza. Quería que disfrutara del otro extremo de esa intimidad que habían empezado a compartir.

-No pares… Más… No pares… -Merlín, sólo escucharlo ya le volvía loco. Draco volvió a usar el hechizo del lubricante y añadió un tercer dedo, casi rogando a los dioses por una buena reacción de Harry-. ¿Dra-Draco?

Sonaba un poco inseguro, pero no molesto ni enfadado y Draco empezó a pensar que iba a salirse con la suya.

-Quiero follarte, Harry –dijo, moviendo los dedos con facilidad, asegurándose de alcanzar su próstata-. No te imaginas cuánto lo deseo. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Es sólo que… Joder, te quiero tanto… Quiero estar dentro de ti.

Harry se quedó callado un momento y después giró la cara hacia él y le tendió la mano. Draco la apretó con la que tenía libre, enlazando los dedos con los suyos.

-Sí, hazlo.

Draco sonrió, dejando escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-¿Seguro? –Harry asintió y esbozó también una sonrisa. Oh, aquello era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía haber conseguido-. No te arrepentirás, no te arrepentirás.

A pesar de todo Harry estaba un poco tenso, así que Draco se dispuso a seguir con sus caricias hasta que Harry estuviera de nuevo relajado y preparado. Poco a poco, Harry fue dejándose llevar otra vez por el placer de sus dedos, de su lengua. Draco apenas podía contener sus ganas de entrar en ese calor, en esa _presión_. Estaba tan duro que las pelotas le dolían, le pesaban.

-Draco, vamos…

Harry sabía ahora lo que estaba pidiendo y Draco se sintió incapaz de esperar más. Iba a morir. Si no entraba pronto en Harry iba a morir, así de claro.

-Ven, lo vamos a hacer de otra manera.

-¿Cómo?

Había un poco de vino sobre la mesilla de noche, restos de lo que habían picoteado antes de meterse en la bañera. Draco bebió un poco, besó a Harry ansiosamente y se tumbó boca arriba, echándole un vistazo a su propia polla. Oh, Merlín, parecía estar a punto de estallar. Harry también la miraba, como preguntándose si le cabría.

-Colócate a horcajadas sobre mí.

-¿Estás seguro? Auch, mis piernas.

-Sí, creo que será más fácil para ti –dijo, masajeándole los muslos-. Estás listo. Sólo colócala donde toca y ve dejándote caer sobre ella. No tengas prisa. Relájate y ve poco a poco.

No entendía cómo podían salirle frases tan claras cuando su cerebro estaba chillando "OHMERLINPORFIN" a todo volumen. Cuando Harry le agarró la polla para acercársela a su entrada sus caderas dieron un salto involuntario hacia arriba. Oh, joder, pero qué caliente estaba. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre las sábanas cuando notó la presión en la punta y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no alzar las caderas. Merlín… Oh, por favor… _Por favor_… Sus labios se movieron formando palabras de cariño, de aliento, de calma, sus manos acariciaban ahora el pecho de Harry, su polla, sus muslos. Poco a poco… Era increíble, no había palabras para describirlo, como ser engullido por un calor intenso y maravilloso. Y Harry rojo, sudoroso, con las cejas fruncidas por placer o por dolor o quizás por ambas cosas a la vez.

Pensó que al llegar este momento se sentiría triunfal, pero todo lo que encontró en su corazón fue agradecimiento.

* * *

Harry no había esperado que se sintiera así. Tan lleno, tan extraño. Físicamente aún no era muy impresionante, pero sus emociones estaban disparadas desde que Draco le había pedido que se dejara follar. Había fantaseado con eso desde que le había visto en el cuarto oscuro en plena acción y oh, Dios, le quería tanto y había hablado con tanto deseo en su voz… No habría podido decirle que no, no cuando encima sus negativas se habían basado en algo tan ridículo como pensar que así no sería tan gay.

Y ahora se sentía ¿vulnerable? ¿Más desnudo que nunca? Como si Draco y él ya se hubieran unido de todas las maneras posibles, como si ya no hubiera ninguna barrera entre ellos. Sólo por eso o por ver esa expresión en la cara de Draco, ya habría valido la pena.

Su culo parecía haberse acostumbrado ya a la sensación, así que Harry empezó a moverse con cuidado. Habían usado lubricante de sobra, era más fácil de lo que había esperado.

-Sí… Eso es, Harry… -Draco empezó a masturbarlo con una mano temblorosa y Harry se mordió los labios, notando que su excitación aumentaba. Mejor, mucho mejor-. Muévete así…

Harry obedeció, buscando el ángulo adecuado para que la polla de Draco alcanzara ese maravilloso punto en su interior. Cuando lo consiguió, fue como si su placer se multiplicara por mil. Oh, era increíble, era _fantástico_. Su ritmo aumentó, quería sentirlo otra vez, y otra y otra. Draco había empezado a moverse también ahora y sus caderas se alzaban a su encuentro mientras seguía farfullando palabras sin sentido. Todo el universo de Harry parecía haberse reducido a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando: la mano de Draco acariciándole, su polla llenándole, los gemidos de ambos, los muelles de la cama… El orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca, presionando para liberarse.

-Harry… Harry… voy a…

-Sí, sí… -La mano de Draco aumentó el ritmo y Harry le imitó. Un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

Draco lanzó un grito ahogado casi triunfal y sus caderas se sacudieron contra Harry, con fuertes y erráticas embestidas. El brusco cambio de ritmo, ver a Draco corriéndose bajo él, le impulsó hacia su propio orgasmo, profundo, estremecedor. Gotas de semen cayeron sobre su barbilla, sobre su pecho, y Draco siguió moviendo la mano arriba y abajo hasta que los gemidos de Harry se volvieron suplicantes porque ya no podía más. Entonces se detuvo y Harry se tumbó sobre Draco, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tuvo.

-Oh… ¡Joder!

-Has estado genial… No te imaginas… -Draco hizo una pausa, recuperando el aliento-. ¿Te ha gustado?

Sonaba esperanzado, algo que enterneció a Harry.

-Sí… Sí. –No había sido el orgasmo más increíble de su vida, pero había sido bueno y Harry sabía que la práctica sólo podía mejorar aún más las cosas-. No me importaría repetirlo.

Draco le abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Sabía que te gustaría, sólo tenías que probar.

Harry sonrió; se alegraba de haberlo hecho, de haber confiado en Draco. Se sentía más unido que a él que nunca, quizás porque le había permitido hacer algo que no se había atrevido a hacer con otros. Con un poco de suerte, Draco sería el primer y único hombre en hacerle algo así y la idea le gustaba más de lo que esperaba.

-Tienes razón.

Draco movió la cabeza, buscando su boca, y le dio un beso cansado.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también. -¿Era normal que se sintiera un poquito más blando de lo habitual, más tierno? ¿Que los brazos de Draco parecieran tan seguros?

Draco le frotó la espalda.

-Espera, me muero de sed.

Harry rodó para colocarse al lado de Draco, quien sirvió dos copas de vino y le dio una a él. Nada más darle el primer trago se dio cuenta de la sed que tenía. Draco, que también se había bebido casi toda su copa de golpe, dejó ésta sobre la bandeja, echó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y se metió a toda prisa entre las sábanas, instándole a hacer lo mismo. A Harry le pareció una buena idea porque había sudado y ahora empezaba a enfriarse. Y porque quería volver a abrazar a Draco cuanto antes. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, en cuanto se metió debajo de las sábanas a Draco le faltó tiempo para apretarse contra él y volver a darle un beso con sabor a una cosecha excelente. Harry se lo devolvió de muy buena gana.

-Este ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podías darme –murmuró Draco-. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que me hayas dejado hacerlo.

-Yo también me alegro.

-¿Por qué no querías probarlo? –Harry se encogió de hombros, pero Draco insistió-. No, en serio, cuéntamelo. Tengo curiosidad. No es como si tuvieras la próstata insensible o algo así. No te daría miedo, ¿verdad?

Para ser honestos, Harry dudaba de su capacidad de explicar aquello sin ofender a Draco antes o después. Y encima sabía que sus razones eran tan tontas que iba a quedar como un idiota. Pero en cierta manera era importante, ¿no? Esos fragmentos de prejuicios absurdos que flotaban aún por su subconsciente también formaban parte de él y era bueno que Draco supiera que existían.

-Creo que sí me daba un poco de miedo –admitió-. Pero no al dolor.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Draco, con aspecto de estar francamente confundido.

-Ya sabes que algunos muggles tienen algunos prejuicios sobre la homosexualidad. Se supone que un hombre de verdad no deja que le hagan esas cosas. Y ya sé que es una estupidez y que no tiene nada que ver con ser un hombre o dejar de serlo –aclaró apresuradamente, al ver cómo le cambiaba la cara a Draco, cómo se alejaba un poco de él, listo para discutir-. Nunca he pensado que tú fueras menos hombre que yo sólo porque era yo el que te la metía a ti. Pero supongo que hay una parte de mí que no quería hacerlo, que lo veía como algo que no debía querer hacer.

Draco se quedó pensativo un momento, reflexionando. Al menos ya no parecía a punto de ofenderse.

-Es extraño decir que hay algo de malo en hacer algo que se siente tan bien.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tú tampoco querías hacerlo así con los muggles.

-Es diferente –dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros-. No me gusta ser pasivo con alguien que no conozco. No sé si lo has notado, pero no me siento muy cómodo ni relajado con la gente así como así.

Esa ligera broma hizo que Harry pensara que aquella conversación, afortunadamente, no iba a aguarles la noche.

-Ahora que lo dices…

Draco le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

Harry decidió seguir siendo honesto.

-Tú. Te vi en acción una vez, la noche del periodista, ¿recuerdas? No me pude quitar esa imagen de la cabeza. Desde entonces también he fantaseado con eso, así que cuando me lo has pedido, no he podido decirte que no. No he querido decirte que no. Además, es tu cumpleaños.

Entonces Draco meneó la cabeza y le abrazó de nuevo y Harry supo que no había estropeado nada.

-Eres muy raro a veces -dijo Draco, no sin afecto-. Pero me alegra haber sido tu primera vez en algo, lo reconozco. Me hace sentir especial.

-Tú eres especial –replicó Harry, aunque entendía lo que Draco quería decir-. Y no miento al decir que me alegro de haberlo hecho y que me ha gustado. Ni siquiera ha dolido tanto como imaginaba.

-Si la persona que te está desvirgando es un adolescente que tampoco tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo, créeme: duele.

Algo en su tono hizo que Harry se riera.

-¿Eso te pasó a ti?

-No preguntes, fue un desastre. Bueno, no un completo desastre, pero… en fin, podría haber sido mejor.

Harry se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-El sexo es mejor cuando tienes más experiencia, pero no me importaría tener la resistencia que tenía hace veinte años. –Arqueó las cejas sugerentemente-. Imagínate, si tuviéramos dieciocho años podríamos hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Quieres matarme? –Suspiró-. No sé si sería capaz de cumplir, estoy demasiado cansado.

Su expresión cambió un poco, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry, intrigado.

Draco respiró hondo un par de veces.

-No sé si fue la medicina de los gnomos o la magia de Titania, pero me noto los pulmones mucho mejor. –Sonrió-. No me siento sin aliento ni nada de eso.

-Eso sería genial –dijo Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Y pensaba que Draco tenía razón, su respiración no había sonado más laboriosa que la de él después del sexo.

-Ya lo creo. ¿Sabes el peso que me quitaría de encima?

-Me lo imagino.

-Le pediré a nuestro medimago que me eche un vistazo.

-Avísame en cuanto sepas algo. –Bostezó y se hizo consciente del sueño que tenía él también-. ¿Qué tal si dormimos ya? Podemos dejar esa tercera ronda para mañana por la mañana.

-Trato.

La única luz que les alumbraba ya era un candelabro de dos velas que había sobre una de las mesillas de noche. Draco las apagó soplando suavemente y se buscaron en la cálida oscuridad.


	54. Homenajes y TIMOS

**NdA**: Bueno, penúltimo capi de Extremos, este miércoles se termina. Sigo escribiendo el séptimo y ya sabéis, cuando lo acabe empezaré a subir el sexto. Intentaré que sea lo antes posible ^^

¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 54 **Homenajes y TIMOS**

A la mañana siguiente, tras despertar junto a Draco, completar la tercera ronda prometida en la ducha y desayunar abundantemente, Harry pasó por Grimmauld Place a por su túnica de auror antes de ir al ministerio. Normalmente un auror gastaba tres o cuatro túnicas al año; era fácil que se desgarraran o quemaran durante las peleas con los magos oscuros. Aquella estaba en el punto perfecto: era lo bastante nueva para estar presentable y lo bastante vieja como para resultar cómoda. Cuando Harry se la colocó, casi tuvo la sensación de notar de nuevo el peso de la seguridad del mundo mágico cayendo sobre los hombros.

El ministerio estaba como siempre. Llegar a su despacho fue una pequeña odisea, pues tuvo que pararse a saludar a todo el mundo, a agradecer las calurosas felicitaciones.

-Ah, Harry, me alegra verte –dijo Kettleburn, acercándose a él con su pata de palo-. ¿Cómo estás?

Harry le estrechó la mano.

-Bien, gracias.

-Ya he oído lo de Hagrid –dijo, con expresión apenada-. Qué pérdida más triste… ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Unas gárgolas que habían tenido un encontronazo serio con los Parásitos pensaron que íbamos con ellos y nos atacaron. Hagrid murió en combate con una de ellas.

-Qué terrible… ¿Es por eso que ahora tienes una gárgola? ¿Se dieron cuenta de que habían cometido un error?

-Sí.

Kettleburn se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-Las gárgolas son criaturas muy nobles. Debió de dolerles saber que habían matado a un inocente. Tu gárgola no te dejará hasta que esté segura de haber reparado el mal que causó.

-Sí, eso me ha dicho.

-¿Crees que podría hablar con ella?

-Le preguntaré cuando vuelva a casa, pero no creo que le importe.

-Fantástico –dijo Kettleburn, asintiendo-. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con una.

A Harry no le daba la impresión de que Krant tuviera una conversación especialmente interesante, pero claro, él tampoco era el Jefe del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Tras prometerle a Kettleburn que también le enviaría un informe detallado sobre todas las criaturas que se habían encontrado en Ávalon, Harry entró por fin a la Oficina de Aurores. Los agentes que había allí, que habían estado pendientes de su conversación con Kettleburn, rompieron en aplausos y la joven Robards se acercó a él para darle una caja enorme de golosinas de Honeydukes y un beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido, jefe Potter.

-Gracias, gracias –les dijo a sus agentes, feliz por la bienvenida. El trabajo y la responsabilidad podían ser duros a veces, pero Harry se sentía orgulloso de los magos y brujas que tenía bajo su mando-. Yo también me alegro de veros a todos.

-Jefe, ¿es verdad que os tuvisteis que enfrentar a toda una manada de dragones? –preguntó Wood.

-No, sólo los vimos pasar.

-¿Es Titania tan guapa como dicen? –preguntó McGuire.

-Sí, pero tiene más peligro que un nido de acromántulas. –Miró a su alrededor-. ¿Está Chloe?

-Se ha ido a dormir hace un rato, Williamson estaba al mando. Ahora está con Tambourine.

Harry se acercó un momento a las salas de interrogatorios para ver cómo estaba todo y tras asegurarse de que todo marchaba con normalidad, se encerró en su despacho y se puso a leer informes lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de enterarse de una vez de todo lo que había pasado desde que había cruzado el portal hasta que había llegado al ministerio aquella mañana. Todos los Parásitos de Ávalon estaban ya identificados gracias a sus recuerdos, los de Draco, los de Ron. Algunos eran antiguos muggles, ahora convertidos en magos. Otros, el habitual contingente de silenciosos magos senegaleses. Entre los prisioneros y fallecidos de la playa también podían encontrarse ejemplares de los dos grupos.

Estaba leyendo un informe del ministerio de magia senegalés cuando Shacklebolt entró a hablar con él. Quería asegurarse de que no había sorpresas en la rueda de prensa, para la que no faltaba mucho. Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, preguntándose qué pensaría el ministro si él y Draco anunciaran su relación en ese momento, y le dijo que ya estaba al corriente de lo más importante.

-¿Sabes? Tienes buen aspecto. Un poco delgado, pero se te ve relajado. Feliz.

-Bueno, el viaje muy relajante no fue –dijo Harry, que sabía perfectamente a quién le debía ese mejor aspecto del que hablaba Kingsley. Si no por otra cosa, los agradables pinchazos que sentía de vez en cuando en el culo se lo recordaban-. Pero me alegro de que me haya sentado bien. Supongo que el hechizo que nos lanzó Titania también nos hizo recuperarnos mentalmente de todo.

Kingsley asintió, sin sospechar para nada la verdad, y poco después fueron a la sala en la que se iba a llevar a cabo la rueda de prensa. Draco y Luna ya estaban allí y Harry fue inmediatamente a saludarlos y a preguntarle a ella por Lysander.

-Ya está en casa –dijo Luna, sonriendo-. Pasado mañana lo llevaremos a Hogwarts, si todo va bien.

-Estupendo.

Harry intentó no hablar más con Draco, ni mirarlo, para que no le pillaran con cara de embobado y Ron no tardó en llegar con Hermione.

-¿Dione no ha cambiado de idea? –preguntó, mientras los saludaba a todos.

-No, no va a venir.

Una de las jefas de prensa del ministerio les dijo que ya podían pasar a la sala principal y los cuatro cruzaron la puerta acompañados de las exclamaciones de los periodistas y los flashes de las cámaras. Había mucha más prensa de la que había esperado, considerando que la Cuarentena seguía en pie, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que había magos ingleses en representación de medios extranjeros, a modo de corresponsales.

Harry ocupó un asiento entre Ron y Luna y esperó pacientemente a que las cosas se calmaran y empezaran las preguntas. El primero, como era habitual, fue el periodista del Profeta.

-Antes que nada, bienvenidos todos a casa y enhorabuena por su éxito. ¿Pueden contarnos cómo consiguieron impedir que los Parásitos se hicieran con Excalibur?

Así comenzó el relato, lleno de interrupciones, preguntas y algunas bromas. Harry se aseguró de recalcar el papel de Hagrid y de Betty y le alegró que los demás también expresaran su admiración y respeto por ellos. Los periodistas no paraban de escribir, de indagar tras los detalles. La historia del paso de Malinai les gustó, igual que el hecho de que ahora tuviera una gárgola a su servicio, pero lo que hizo brillar todos los ojos fue la batalla final. Cuando Harry contó que se había enfrentado a Excalibur con la espada de Gryffindor reaccionaron casi como si fueran fans viendo una película.

-Entonces, ¿la espada de Gryffindor es más poderosa que Excalibur?

-No. En Ávalon, Excalibur no es más que una espada normal y corriente, como la de Gryffindor. Por eso Key no pudo vencerme con ella.

La rueda de prensa se prolongó casi dos horas y podría haber durado todo el día si ellos se hubieran prestado a tal cosa. Pero todos tenían cosas que hacer y Harry estaba ya deseoso de vérselas con los detenidos. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque la mirada que le dirigió Draco antes de marcharse le recordó que su nueva normalidad tenía un componente nuevo y muy deseado. Tenía ganas de volver al caso, sí, pero aún tenía más ganas de volver a Draco al final de la noche.

* * *

_Querido Harry,_

_Siento haberme marchado tan bruscamente. Fue la sorpresa. Por supuesto, os deseo lo mejor y espero que coincidamos pronto en La Madriguera._

_Un abrazo._

_Ginny._

Ginny observó cómo la lechuza se llevaba su mensaje, consciente de que pocas veces había puesto por escrito una mentira más gorda. No les deseaba lo mejor, por supuesto. Deseaba que Harry se diera cuenta de que era imposible que pudiera ser feliz con Malfoy y rompiera con esa relación demencial. Y quizás, sólo quizás, deseaba que después Harry volviera con ella. Pero independientemente de lo que pasara, se había dado cuenta de que la única reacción sensata que podía mostrar era apoyar la decisión de Harry. Si rompía con Draco, que era lo más probable, la recordaría como una buena amiga. Si no rompían, al menos no crearía tensión y mal ambiente en casa, algo que no quería hacer. Los niños lo habían pasado mal con el divorcio, al notar la frialdad entre Harry y el resto de la familia, y ahora no quería que pasara lo mismo a causa de Malfoy.

Pero iba a ser duro. Ginny no podía entender cómo Harry había hecho algo así. Draco Malfoy en La Madriguera… Seguro que a Bill le encantaba tener allí al responsable de sus cicatrices. George también adoraría la nueva incorporación familiar tanto como ella. Y Harry esperaba que nada de eso importara porque él había decidido que estaba enamorado de un maldito ex mortífago y el resto del mundo tenía que plegarse a sus deseos.

Ginny suspiró. Tendría que olvidarse de él. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser capaz de borrarlo de una vez para siempre de su corazón. Al fin y al cabo, se había acostado con Broderick cuando aún estaba casado con ella. ¿Por qué iba a querer ella un marido infiel? Pero la cruda realidad era que había amado a Harry Potter desde que podía recordar y los hábitos de toda una vida eran difíciles de romper.

* * *

Cuando Minerva había propuesto celebrar una pequeña ceremonia en honor de Hagrid al terminar las clases, Blaise había aprobado la idea. ¿Por qué no? Él nunca había sentido demasiada simpatía por el guardabosques de Hogwarts, pero había muerto luchando por el mundo mágico y un poco de agradecimiento nunca había matado a nadie.

Como muchos otros, Arcadia estaba bastante apenada por la muerte de Hagrid, con quien en alguna ocasión se había bebido una botella de whisky de fuego mano a mano. Blaise se sentía extrañamente consternado al verla tan triste y deseó ser capaz de animarla. Era lo mínimo, ¿no? Ella le había ayudado tanto…

-¿Quieres venir a tomar algo al Duende Borracho? –preguntó, saliendo ya del salón de actos.

Ella vaciló y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias, tengo un montón de trabajos que corregir y Eloise necesita que le prepare más poción contra las pesadillas.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me hables. No han aprendido nada con mi sustituta. Necesito preparar clases extras para los de quinto y séptimo y ejercicios de refuerzo para los que van más retrasados. Pero, ¿qué tal si antes de ponernos a ello nos tomamos un trago en tu cuarto?

Arcadia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A la salud de Hagrid?

Blaise le puso un momento la mano en el hombro y le sorprendió un poco darse cuenta de que le habría gustado darle un abrazo.

-Hecho.

Mientras se iban hacia allí, Blaise adelantó a Deliciosa Bobbin, que iba parloteando sobre los gratos recuerdos que guardaba de sus clases con Hagrid y sobre lo mucho que lamentaba no haberlo visto desde entonces. McGonagall había pensado que era mejor dejarla dando clases a los de primero hasta que terminara el curso para que él no estuviera tan cargado de trabajo nada más regresar. Blaise pensaba que una jornada laboral de ochenta horas semanales habría sido menos estresante que convivir con Bobbin. Merlín, sólo llevaba dos días escuchando su cháchara y ya tenía ganas de lanzarle una Cruciatus.

-Me pregunto en qué estaba pensando McGonagall… -murmuró.

-Creo que eso se lo pregunta hasta McGonagall –replicó Arcadia-. Morrigan me contó que tardaron un montón en hacerle comprender que debía llamar a los aurores.

Un lado ecuánime de Blaise que no solía aparecer muy a menudo le dijo que, en teoría, la rapidez en llamar a los aurores no era precisamente lo que distinguía a un buen profesor. Pero no se molestó en defenderla. En primer lugar era una mujer bastante pesada y en segundo lugar, considerando todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts, no dejaba de ser práctico contratar a profesores que supieran cómo reaccionar ante un ataque.

* * *

Tras la ceremonia, Scorpius se fue con Albus y el resto de la gente a dar una vuelta. Estaban bastante alicaídos. Los Potter habían apreciado mucho a Hagrid y los Scamander habían estado rondándolo desde que habían puesto el pie en Hogwarts por primera vez. El guardabosques nunca había sido su persona favorita del colegio, pero Scorpius también sentía que hubiera muerto. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a ver al tío de Albus en su lugar, no era lo mismo.

-Yo me acuerdo de cuando fuimos aquel verano a visitar a Hagrid a su cabaña, ¿os acordáis? –le decía Lily a sus hermanos-. Nos enseñó aquel bebé unicornio… ¡No debía de tener más de una semana de vida! Era la cosa más mona que he visto nunca.

Seren hizo el ruidito que uno podía esperar de una Hufflepuff que acababa de oír hablar de bebés unicornio.

-Me encantaría ver uno.

Scorpius intercambió una sonrisa con Albus. Chicas… Pero luego se dio cuenta de que Britney y Amal se habían quedado algo retrasados e iban hablando entre ellos en voz baja. Desde allí no podía escuchar cuál era el tema de la conversación, pero al menos que él supiera, era la primera vez que habían hablado así, los dos solos, desde que Damon había roto con Britney. Sabiendo que Amal probablemente aún sentía algo por ella, no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué pensaría Damon al respecto. Estaba de mal humor desde la batalla y Scorpius sospechaba que era porque Britney y Amal habían estado allí y él no.

A lo largo de los días siguientes Scorpius se dio cuenta de que los dos seguían pasando más tiempo juntos que antes. Nadie tenía tiempo de paseítos y de largas charlas sin hacer nada, pero solían sentarse juntos para estudiar o se emparejaban para practicar Defensa o Encantamientos. Damon, por supuesto, también lo había notado y las pocas veces que había dicho algo había estado teñido de desprecio. Scorpius, que se sentía entre los dos, odiaba que Damon estuviera actuando así.

-Dime una cosa, ¿por qué eres tan borde con ella? –le preguntó un día, harto-. Has sido tú el que has cortado con ella, Britney no te ha hecho nada. ¿Por qué tienes que tratarla así?

-No la trato de ninguna manera –replicó Damon, sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Quizás tú deberías recordar que no es sensato juntarte con cierta clase de gente.

Scorpius necesitó un par de segundos para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Lo que recuerdo es que Britney se jugó la vida para ayudar a salvar a mi padre y a los demás.

Damon saltó, dolido.

-¿Crees que yo no habría ido contigo si me lo hubieras dicho?

Scorpius suspiró.

-No, claro que no, sé que habrías venido. Pero eso no es lo que quiero decir. Britney es de los nuestros. Me importa una mierda lo que sean sus padres; ella es nuestra amiga y lo ha demostrado un millón de veces. Si no quieres salir con ella, no salgas con ella, pero deja de hablar de ella como si fuera una mierda, joder. ¿No te acuerdas de cómo daba la cara por nosotros al principio?

Una emoción indescifrable pasó por un momento por los ojos de Damon.

-Sí.

-¿Y se merece esto ahora?

Damon, que había bajado la vista, tardó unos segundos en contestar. Scorpius lo miraba sin entender absolutamente nada, pero decidido a seguir defendiendo a Britney todo lo que hiciera falta.

-Oye, en serio, me da igual lo que haga. –Hizo un gesto vago con la mano-. Me voy a estudiar Herbología.

Scorpius observó con frustración cómo se marchaba, pero al cabo de un par de días se dio cuenta de que Damon había aflojado bastante respecto a Britney. No sabía si era porque cada vez tenían los exámenes más cerca o porque aquella conversación había servido de algo, después de todo. Damon se limitaba ahora a ignorarla la mayor parte del tiempo, como si no existiera. A Scorpius todavía no le parecía la actitud correcta, pero era mejor que la anterior y él también estaba agobiado de tanto estudiar y practicar. Por culpa de los Parásitos no llevaba el curso tan bien como otros años. Se había desentendido bastante de todo. Pero ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer un buen papel por simple orgullo.

* * *

El día que empezaban los TIMOS, Seren se sentía tan nerviosa que justo antes de entrar en la clase para su primer examen, de Transformaciones, pensó que iba a desmayarse. Aquel año los exámenes prácticos iban antes que los teóricos y en el tribunal la esperaban los examinadores. Eran cinco y total y Seren sólo reconoció a madam Saltycracker, que vivía cerca de su casa. La cabeza le iba a mil por hora, como si estuviera tratando de acordarse de todos los hechizos a la vez y las palmas de la mano le sudaban. Seren trató de tranquilizarse, pero sólo lo consiguió cuando se dio cuenta de que los miembros del tribunal la observaban con abierta simpatía.

-Señorita Carmichael, nos alegra ver que está totalmente recuperada de su último encuentro con los Parásitos.

Seren esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias, señor.

-No hay razón para estar nerviosa; comparado con lo que hizo hace un par de semanas, esto es pan comido. Por favor, lance un Episkeyo.

Oh, eso sabía hacerlo sin problemas. Seren obedeció y se animó un poco más al ver que le salía a la perfección. Los profesores le pidieron después que lanzara un Engorgio con el que también quedó contenta. Los hechizos que le pedían que hiciera eran cada vez más difíciles y al final necesitó dos intentos para hacer el Flagrate, pero se sintió optimista. Lo había hecho mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Muy bien, señorita Carmichael. ¿Desea añadir algo? -Seren se mordió los labios un momento y asintió. Al momento dudó. ¿Y si no le salía?-. ¿De qué se trata?

No, debía decirlo. Como poco le saldría el escudo, ¿no?

-Sé convocar un patronus corpóreo. Bueno, me sale casi siempre.

Los examinadores se miraron unos a los otros, alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿En serio? Bien, demuéstrelo.

Seren respiró hondo y se concentró, buscando sus recuerdos más felices. Sus amigos y ella, riendo, la carta de Hogwarts, los dragones de James.

_-¡Expecto Patronus!_

Un hilo plateado salió de su varita y a Seren se le escapó un gritito de éxito al ver que tomaba claramente la forma de un ganso. ¡Lo había conseguido! Los miembros del tribunal parecían muy impresionados y no se molestaban en ocultarlo.

-Magnífico, señorita Carmichael –dijo una bruja, mientras su compañero tomaba notas.

-Sí, enhorabuena. Si eso es todo, ya puede marcharse.

Seren se sintió casi tan aliviada como si hubiera esquivado un peligro mortal y salió rápidamente de allí antes de que decidieran pedirle algo más que no supiera hacer y estropeara la buena impresión que había dejado. Al otro lado le esperaban sus amigos para ver cómo le había ido.

-Creo que bien, muy bien. –Casi no se lo creía-. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué te han pedido?

Aunque era inevitable que algunos hechizos salieran más de una vez, Seren sabía que los examinadores le pedían cosas distintas a cada alumno, así que les contó los hechizos que había hecho simplemente para que los demás tuvieran una idea de lo que les esperaba. Después sacó su libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el siguiente examen, y se dispuso a repasar allí mismo mientras esperaba a sus amigos para ver cómo les iba a ellos.

Criaturas no le salió tan bien como Encantamientos, pero tampoco le salió mal del todo, y por la tarde se enfrentó a su examen de Defensa, donde no falló una sola prueba y donde los examinadores llegaron a felicitarla de nuevo por sus victorias sobre los Parásitos. A Albus y a Scorpius también les estaba pasando. Albus incluso juraba que una bruja del examen de Criaturas había empezado a decirle cuánto se alegraba de que hubieran podido sobrevivir Scorpius y él al secuestro y había terminado llorando de la emoción y todo.

Un par de días más tarde comenzaron los exámenes teóricos. Seren albergó esperanzas de que su examen de Pociones compensara por lo mal que le había salido la parte práctica (aunque al menos no había hecho estallar su caldero, como Paltry) y en Historia de la Magia estuvo escribiendo sin parar durante las dos horas que duró el examen. Scorpius, que aseguraba que en la parte práctica de Transformaciones a los examinadores sólo les había faltado levantarse y aplaudir, canturreaba en voz baja mientras escribía líneas y líneas sobre el hechizo permutador. Él y Albus estaban tan tranquilos comparados con ella… Seren se sentía como esa pobre chica, Diana, que parecía a punto de enfermar. O terminaban pronto los TIMOS o más de un alumno de quinto terminaría, pero en la enfermería.

* * *

El último examen era el de Estudios Culturales. Albus colocó el punto final en la última pregunta del examen –nombra los medios de transporte muggles y explica cómo usarlos- y lo repasó. Tras colocar una coma que se le había pasado por alto, miró a Scorpius, que todavía estaba escribiendo. Bueno, pues él ya había terminado. Estaba harto de exámenes y feliz por haberlos perdido de vista, así que entregó su pergamino, recogió sus cosas y salió del aula.

-¿Cómo te ha salido? –preguntó Amal, que había acabado antes que él y le estaba esperando fuera.

-Creo que muy bien.

El examen de Criaturas le había salido fatal, y sabía que algunas de sus transformaciones no habían sido perfectas, pero estaba contento con el resto. Y era sencillamente maravilloso pensar que ya no tendrían que preocuparse de nada hasta el curso que viene. Oh, no sabía qué le apetecía más, si ir a darse el lote con Scorpius o irse a la cama y dormir dos días seguidos.

-¿Cuál es la obra de Shakespeare que habla de fantasmas: Macbeth o Hamlet? –preguntó Pandora Silvermoon, desesperada, saliendo del aula.

-Hamlet –contestó Albus, sin vacilar. Haber sido fan del Rey León debía de servir para algo.

Pandora se dejó caer contra la pared, visiblemente aliviada.

-Oh, menos mal… Menos mal… He estado dudando hasta el final.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo el resto de los alumnos, Scorpius incluido, y por fin todo quinto pudo declarar por unanimidad el final de los TIMOS. Algunos aún estaban nerviosos o deprimidos, pensando que les había ido fatal, pero Albus no se encontraba entre ellos.

Aún quedaba una hora para que sirvieran el té, así que fueron a tomar un poco el sol y relajarse. Las conversaciones estaban divididas entre los exámenes y lo que pensaban hacer en vacaciones. Scorpius se había tumbado sobre el césped, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo, y Albus sonrió, divertido, cuando poco después se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

-Podemos pintarle un bigote –sugirió Amal, sonriendo también.

-Ni se te ocurra –replicó Albus, aun sabiendo que habría sido gracioso.

-Amal, ¿vas a pasar el verano con los Longbottom? –preguntó Rose.

-Sí, qué remedio. O sea, allí estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me gustaría pasar un tiempo con mi familia. Los echo de menos.

Albus le miró con simpatía mientras Urien le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

-Seguro que a mi padre o a mi madre no les importa que pases unos días con nosotros, si quieres –dijo, sabiendo que se divertirían juntos.

-Claro, sería genial.

-Y también iremos a verte al Caldero –añadió Rose.

-Nevi… El profesor Longbottom me ha dicho que si quiero puedo trabajar unas horas a la semana allí y así tener algo de dinero extra.

A Albus le sonaba bien, a él tampoco le habría importado trabajar un poco en verano y ganar su propio dinero. Habría ido a la tienda de sus tíos, pero en vacaciones era Fred el que solía estar por allí. Morrigan, sin embargo, hizo una mueca de aprensión.

-¿Sirviendo mesas y lavando platos?

Britney le dirigió una mirada de censura.

-No seas tan pija, no tiene nada de malo trabajar en el Caldero. –Miró a Amal-. Yo creo que es genial.

Morrigan se dio cuenta de que su comentario no había sido muy afortunado y pareció arrepentida de haberlo hecho, pero Albus estaba aún un poco ofendido en honor a Amal.

-No, claro, no tiene nada de malo –dijo Morrigan torpemente-. Pero seguro que hay trabajos más divertidos, ¿no? Lo decía por eso.

-No quiero trabajar en el Caldero el resto de mi vida –dijo Amal, con amabilidad. Albus supuso que se acordaba más de la rápida defensa de Britney que del comentario que la había provocado-. Pero ya que estoy ahí… Y hacerlo un par de veranos mientras ganas dinero puede ser entretenido.

Los exámenes podían haber terminado, pero Albus se dio cuenta de que aún quedaban muchas cosas en las que pensar. Observó a Scorpius, que seguía apaciblemente dormido. Bouchard debía de odiarlo, ahora que había perdido una mano enfrentándose a él. Albus tenía muchos planes. Quería sacarse los ÉXTASIS, aprender a Aparecerse, convertirse en un buen rompedor de maldiciones… Pero por encima de todo, quería asegurarse de que Scorpius llegaba sano y salvo al final de la guerra.

* * *

Cuando Hector salió de su entrevista con Zabini, Scorpius entró en el despacho de su Jefe de Casa un poco de mala gana. No tenía ganas de tener esa conversación, no sabía qué decirle.

Zabini estaba sentado en su silla y esbozó una sonrisa al verlo entrar. Scorpius ocupó una silla frente a él, pensando que Zabini estaba un poco más suave, más relajado, desde lo que fuera que le había pasado. Seguramente no era nada malo, pero resultaba un poco extraño.

-¿Qué tal, Scorpius? ¿Cómo van esos entrenamientos?

-Bien, creo que ganaremos sin problemas.

La Copa de Quidditch era lo único a lo que podían aspirar ese año porque Gryffindor iba a ganar la Copa de las Casas con toda seguridad. Slytherin había perdido demasiados puntos entre las pequeñas gamberradas de Cainan Pucey y sus secuaces, algunos encontronazos con Bobbin y cosas así.

-Me alegro. ¿Cómo te salieron los exámenes?

-Muy bien. Los más flojos fueron el de Criaturas y el de Herbología.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno, la parte práctica de Criaturas me salió bien, creo, pero en la teórica me dejé cosas. No recordaba cuántas crías solían tener los mooncalf ni la dieta del quintaped. Y en Herbología me preguntaron sobre el ajenjo, y aunque puse bien todas las cualidades de la planta, me confundí sobre cómo cuidarla y todo eso. Y también puse que la rosa de cinco colores se encuentra en Afganistán, cuando es de Pakistán. Pero todos los demás me han salido muy bien, creo que habré llegado al Extraordinario.

Zabini asintió.

-Fantástico. Sé que este ha sido un curso especialmente difícil para ti, pero por lo que veo al final has podido ponerte a tu nivel de siempre. Puedes estar orgulloso.

Scorpius sonrió. Desde el regreso de su padre se había sentido como liberado, capaz de todo. No se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto le había pesado la preocupación por él hasta que no lo había visto volver.

-Gracias, señor.

-Bueno, como comprenderás esta conversación es un poco orientativa porque todo depende de las notas, pero me gustaría saber cuáles son tus planes. ¿Qué ÉXTASIS quieres cursar? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer cuando termines el colegio?

Ah, ahí estaba, la pregunta que tan pocas ganas tenía de contestar.

-No estoy seguro aún, señor. La verdad es que pensaba hacer casi todos los ÉXTASIS para no cerrarme caminos y decidir más tarde.

Zabini frunció un poco las cejas.

-¿Casi todos los ÉXTASIS?

-Aritmancia, Runas, Pociones, Defensa, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Estudios Culturales.

-Siete EXTASIS… ¿Y planeas seguir en el equipo de quidditch?

-Seguramente, sí.

-Considerando que vas a seguir siendo prefecto también, no va a quedarte mucho tiempo libre.

Scorpius parpadeó, pensativo. No quería estar tan sobrecargado de cosas que no pudiera pasar tiempo con Albus.

-Bueno, si es demasiado puedo dejarme Estudios Culturales. Pero creo que sí podré con todo lo demás. Al fin y al cabo en Transformaciones no tengo que esforzarme mucho.

-Hm, no cantes victoria demasiado pronto –murmuró Zabini, haciendo que Scorpius se preguntara qué había querido decir con eso. Sabía la clase de Transformaciones que se llevaban a cabo en ese ÉXTASIS y ya era capaz de hacer algunas de ellas. ¿Por qué iba a tener problemas?-. Pero escucha, Scorpius, debes tener algunas ideas sobre lo que te gustaría hacer cuando dejes Hogwarts. Aunque no necesitas trabajar, algo te interesará, ¿no? Sé que los negocios, no, pero algo debe haber.

El problema era que cuando pensaba en el futuro, lo único que podía ver era Albus. Se imaginaba dando la vuelta al mundo con él, despertando en Malfoy manor a su lado, bailando juntos en una discoteca o en una elegante fiesta para sangrepuras. Después del secuestro, se había sentido descolocado, descarrilado. Pero Albus siempre había estado allí, sólido y real. Eso era lo que sabía. Eso era lo que ambicionaba. Asegurarse de que Albus y él estarían juntos durante toda una larga vida.

-Bueno, no me importaría seguir estudiando –dijo, porque era algo en lo que había pensado alguna vez, aunque con poco entusiasmo.

-¿Pociones?

-Quizás, no sé. O quizás me especialice en Defensa. Podría ser rompedor de…

-Scorpius, no puedes ser rompedor de maldiciones sólo para seguir a Albus como un perrito.

-No hago eso –mintió, disimulando su vergüenza.

Zabini meneó la cabeza.

-No tienes ni idea de qué hacer, ¿verdad? –Scorpius se encogió de hombros, pero su atención se distrajo cuando llamaron a la puerta-. Adelante.

Para su sorpresa, era McGonagall.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, profesora. Señor Malfoy, la directora desea hablar un momento con usted. Quizás con esta charla se abran nuevos caminos en los que no había pensado.

-Claro –dijo, curioso, preguntándose qué querría.

Ella le sonrió amablemente.

-Señor Malfoy, los miembros del tribunal que le examinaron de Transformaciones se sintieron muy impresionados con sus habilidades. ¿Podría hacerme una demostración?

La directora sacó un simple trozo de madera del bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Scorpius asió su varita, observó el trozo de madera un par de segundos y empezó su exhibición. Primero convirtió la madera en hierro y luego en cristal. Después lo convirtió sucesiva y rápidamente en un vaso, en un florero y en una manta. Hasta ahí, era tan fácil como respirar. Lo siguiente fue más complicado: primero en calabaza, luego en ratón, un ratón vivito y coleando que llegó a dar unos pasos antes de que Scorpius lo dejara convertido en una rana. De ahí volvió al bloque de madera y una vez más al ratón, para terminar y para que McGonagall comprendiera que había hecho todos esos pasos intermedios para demostrarle lo que sabía hacer, no porque los necesitara. Y se sintió aún más orgulloso cuando McGonagall no se molestó en ocultar lo impresionada y complacida que se sentía.

-Fantástico… Hace muchos años que no veo una habilidad semejante para transformaciones.

-Gracias, profesora.

-Tengo entendido que mejoró en esta área a raíz de lo que sucedió con James Potter.

-Sí, señora. Y por eso pude salvarme cuando los Parásitos me quitaron la magia.

Ella asintió, con un brillo de simpatía en la mirada.

-Algo de lo que todos nos alegramos mucho, señor Malfoy. Pero en fin, ahora no tiene importancia si sus habilidades son naturales o adquiridas accidentalmente, el caso es que existen. Tengo una propuesta que hacerle. Considerando que ante todo depende de que su padre nos dé permiso para seguir adelante, ¿estaría dispuesto a recibir clases particulares conmigo el curso que viene y convertirse en animago?

Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Animago! Eso sería lo más genial del mundo. Podía terminar convertido en tigre o en pantera o algo así.

-Sí, claro…

McGonagall sonrió.

-Hablaré con su padre y con el profesor Davies. No creo que sea necesario que asista a todas las clases del ÉXTASIS de Transformaciones, dado su nivel. Repartirá su tiempo entre el profesor Davies y yo.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, profesora McGonagall.

-No hay de qué, querido.

Animago… No podía esperar a salir e ir a contárselo a Albus.


	55. Se acercan las vacaciones

**NdA**: Bueno, con este capi nos despedimos de Extremos, la quinta parte de Alianza. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con la historia y os haya dejado con ganas de leer la sexta. No sé aún cuándo podré empezar a subirla, pero como siempre, prometo que intentaré que sea lo antes posible.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis estado apoyando Alianza con vuestros comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!

Capítulo 55 **Se acercan las vacaciones**

Después de unos días, los aurores habían conseguido averiguar qué había hecho Rookwood con John Carling, su última víctima. No era agradable. Harry estaba leyendo el informe que habían escrito los agentes del caso y entre eso y las fotos del cadáver, se le estaba empezando a revolver el estómago. Rookwood siempre había sido un sádico, pero por lo visto su odio hacia el antiguo guardia de Azkaban había llevado su creatividad hacia simas infernales.

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta de su despacho le hizo levantar la vista de los papeles. Era Draco, que había ido aquella mañana al ministerio para ayudar a interrogar en wolof a un par de detenidos senegaleses.

-¿Ya has terminado?

-Sí. –Draco se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Después apoyó el culo en la mesa, a su lado y Harry echó su silla un poco hacia atrás para verlo mejor-. Pero no he conseguido sonsacarles nada nuevo, excepto que lo estaban haciendo por dinero.

-Encantador –dijo con sarcasmo.

Draco asintió sin darle más importancia, pero luego se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Estás bien? Tienes cara de haber recibido una mala noticia.

Harry suspiró, recordando el momento en San Mungo en el que Draco había oído que Rookwood había secuestrado a John Carling. Su expresión había sido cuidadosamente neutra, pero él había visto la mirada jubilosa que Draco había intercambiado con Narcissa poco después.

-Mis hombres han encontrado el cadáver de Carling. –Draco ni siquiera se molestó en reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Harry meneó negativamente la cabeza-. Ya, sé que lo odias y lo entiendo, a mí tampoco me caía muy bien. Pero lo que Rookwood le hizo… Dios, nadie se merece eso.

Draco se puso un poco más serio.

-Debe de haber sido algo gordo, para que te lo tomes así.

Harry meneó la cabeza, pensando en lo que había leído. Rookwood había torturado a Carling durante semanas. Al cadáver le faltaban las piernas, el brazo izquierdo y los genitales; según el informe preliminar del medimago que lo había examinado, el ángulo de los cortes indicaba que Carling se había hecho esas amputaciones a sí mismo a lo largo de todo aquel tiempo, seguramente bajo la Imperius, el punto fuerte de Rookwood. El resto del cuerpo había aparecido despellejado y aun así, el medimago creía que Carling aún había estado vivo –aunque indudablemente ido de dolor- cuando Rookwood lo había echado en una zanja y lo había cubierto de tierra.

-Es de lo peor que he visto –admitió.

-¿Sabes?... Preferiría no conocer los detalles, así no le compadezco y puedo seguir alegrándome de que haya muerto. Pero si necesitas contárselo a alguien… Bueno, aquí estoy.

Sólo Draco podría decir algo tan amoral y seguirlo con un gesto tierno de solicitud; la mezcla dejó a Harry algo descolocado por un segundo, pero luego decidió que no tenía tiempo para filosofías.

-No… La verdad es que prefiero no hablar de ello.

-Bien… No le des demasiadas vueltas, intenta mantenerte ocupado. –Le señaló medio en broma con el dedo-. Puedes pensar en una buena manera de darles la noticia a los niños, ya no queda mucho.

Aunque aún estaba un poco afectado por lo que había leído, Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. No creo que vaya a ser tan difícil.

Draco se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, sonriendo también.

-Oye, tengo una reunión dentro de una hora, he de ir a casa a cambiarme. ¿Estarás bien?

-Claro.

-¿Te veo esta noche?

-No lo dudes.

Con un poco de suerte, el resto del día iba a ser mejor.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que Albus había descubierto que Scorpius estaba particularmente guapo con el uniforme de quidditch, pero aquella mañana, viéndolo celebrar su última victoria, apenas pudo controlar el impulso de echarse encima de él. Aun así, algo se había encendido en su interior, algo que le hizo atravesar el grupo de Slytherins que estaban felicitando a su novio, plantarse delante de él y besarle con fiereza, con hambre. Durante un momento Scorpius pareció quedarse demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, pero luego comenzó a devolverle el beso, como Albus sabía que pasaría. Después acercó los labios a su oreja.

-Quiero chupártela con el uniforme de quidditch puesto.

Scorpius se apartó de él y lo miró con ojos desorbitados antes de tragar saliva, esbozar una sonrisa y asentir. Albus se hizo súbitamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer y decir y se sintió más avergonzado de lo que podían expresar las palabras. Sin una palabra más, se marchó de allí. ¡No podía creer que le hubiera dicho algo así a Scorpius! ¡Y delante de todo el mundo! Pero al mismo tiempo Scorpius había dicho que sí, así que además de terriblemente avergonzado también se moría ganas de cumplir con su deseo. Sólo de pensarlo se le hacía la boca agua…

Como los Slytherin se marcharon a celebrar que habían ganado no sólo ese partido, sino también la Copa de Quidditch, Albus ya no volvió a ver a Scorpius hasta el almuerzo. Iba ya con ropa normal, una pequeña decepción. Albus se sentó a su lado en la mesa de Slytherin y se sirvió un par de raciones de pastel de pollo.

-Oye, Al… -dijo Scorpius, en voz baja-, Le había prometido a mi hermana que la ayudaría con unos deberes de Pociones, pero… ¿qué tal si nos vemos a las dos y media en el baño de prefectos?

-¿Está libre?

-Ajá.

-Claro.

Apenas pudo pensar en nada más hasta que llegó la hora y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder a la tentación de masturbarse, con lo caliente que estaba. Pero al final llegó la hora y Albus casi corrió al cuarto de baño para reunirse allí con Scorpius.

Él ya estaba esperándole y llevaba puesto el uniforme de quidditch. Albus se acercó lentamente a él, apreciando los detalles: las botas de cuero, el modo en el que los pantalones insinuaban la forma de sus piernas… Scorpius sonrió como si estuviera encantado con la situación y un poco avergonzado aún, igual que él, y puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Es esto lo que querías?

-Sí.

Antes de acabar de decirlo ya había quedado de rodillas junto a Scorpius y sus dedos trataban de desabrochar la cremallera de sus pantalones lo más rápido posible.

-Al…

Sonaba casi sobresaltado, pero a Albus le dio igual porque acababa de lograr su objetivo y había dejado al aire la polla de Scorpius, ya bastante dura. Sin perder un segundo lamió la punta, lanzando un murmullo de apreciación. Perfecto… Scorpius volvió a pronunciar su nombre, pero esta vez ya no sonaba sobresaltado, sino alentador. Albus pasó las manos por las piernas de Scorpius, disfrutando del tacto de la tela bajo sus dedos, su lengua aún jugando con la punta y después se la metió en la boca y empezó a succionar con ganas. Las manos de Scorpius se cerraron sobre sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio mientras empezaba a gemir y a farfullar su nombre.

Era fantástico. Adoraba el modo en el que la polla de Scorpius se sentía en el interior de su boca, era tan íntimo, tan sexy. Y el uniforme… Albus se imaginó a sí mismo tumbado en una cama mientras Scorpius se la chupaba con el uniforme puesto. Quizás hasta le hacía algo más. Caliente, se palmeó su propia erección en busca de un poco de alivio.

Albus cambió las caricias de su lengua por la mano y deslizó sus labios hasta los huevos de Scorpius. Con cuidado, los chupó, los besó. Scorpius parecía a punto de correrse, sus gemidos eran cada vez más necesitados.

-Por favor… Al…

Miró hacia arriba, paseando la vista por el suéter verde y plata, por el rubor de las mejillas de Scorpius. Joder, ¿cómo podía estar tan bueno? ¿Cómo podía estar él tan caliente? Deseando tenerlo de nuevo en la boca, lo engulló de nuevo. Scorpius maldijo entre dientes, gruñó algo y de pronto Albus notó como su boca se llenaba de semen y empezó a tragar casi sin avidez, succionando para prolongar el placer de Scorpius, que parecía a punto de caer al suelo. Su propia excitación era ya terrible, dolorosa. Le faltaba muy poco para correrse en los pantalones y apenas se había tocado.

Scorpius se dejó caer sobre él, todavía musitando cosas que sonaban como joder y genial y acabaron tumbados sobre el frío y duro suelo de piedra. Albus ya no podía más y se desabrochó los pantalones para sacársela y restregarse contra Scorpius, pero cuando éste se dio cuenta de lo que hacía empezó a acariciarle también, a morderle y besarle el cuello, a decirle que le quería. Unos segundos después Albus también se corrió entre los brazos de Scorpius y los dos se quedaron allí recuperando un aliento, convertidos en un montón jadeante y acalorado.

-Estás loco –dijo Scorpius, riendo cariñosamente.

-Por ti –replicó Albus, satisfecho.

* * *

-Mei…

Mei alzó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y esbozó una sonrisa a modo de saludo al ver a Tarah.

-¿Qué pasa?

Tarah se sentó a su lado.

-Nada.

-Hum –dijo entonces Mei, volviendo a su libro.

Durante unos segundos, Tarah no dijo nada.

-A veces… Tú estás bien, ¿verdad? Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó en la playa. –Mei cerró el libro y se fijó más en ella. Tarah tenía un aspecto cansado, como si no durmiera bien. Mei sabía que estaba tomando poción contra las pesadillas-. Me alegra haberos ayudado, pero creo que no podría volverlo a hacer. Pasé demasiado miedo.

-No tienes por qué volver a hacerlo –la consoló-. No es como si fuéramos aurores. Y pasar miedo es normal, yo también tenía miedo. Lo teníamos todos. Menos los Gryffindor, quizás.

Tarah se miró las manos.

-Creo que maté a alguien.

Mei estaba bastante segura de que había matado a su primer Parásito la primera vez que se había enfrentado a ellos, en segundo. Era una de las pocas cosas de su vida que no recordaba bien. También sabía que había matado otro Parásito y dejado a otro sin pierna, allá en la playa.

-Trato de no pensar en ello. Sé que son personas, pero ayuda verlos sólo como… Parásitos. Sentir compasión por ellos es perder el tiempo.

-Ni siquiera es eso. Es que… ¿y si he perdido un trozo de alma por eso?

Mei suspiró, reflexionando sobre esa cuestión. Ella siempre había pensado que todo aquello del alma era en realidad una metáfora; simplemente, cuantas más cosas inmorales hacías, más inmoral te volvías y más fácil era que hicieras cosas aún peores. Y la magia negra, además, terminaba causando problemas mentales a todos los que la usaban con frecuencia. Pero oír eso probablemente no ayudaría mucho a Tarah, si ella se lo tomaba al pie de la letra.

-Quizás haya que tener mucha suerte para pasar por una guerra sin perder un poquito de tu alma. Y puede que matar esté mal siempre, pero la defensa propia es la razón menos mala de todas, ¿no? Y eso estamos haciendo, defendiéndonos.

Tara todavía seguía mirándose las manos.

-Nunca pensé que algún día mataría a alguien.

Mei, que tampoco había entrado en Hogwarts pensando precisamente que haría algo así, se quedó pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos años.

-¿Sabes que en segundo Lys Scamander castró a un Parásito?

Aquello hizo que por fin Tarah alzara la vista hacia ella con ojos abiertos como platos.

_-¿Qué?_

Mei asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

-A uno que iba a llevarse a su hermano, cuando lo de Bouchard. –Se encogió levemente de hombros-. Si tu alma ha sufrido algún daño, te aseguro que no te ha pasado solo a ti. Todos estamos en la misma situación o peor.

Mei no se había parado a pensar en todo eso. No sabía si había cambiado desde la primera vez que había matado a alguien. Las batallas la impresionaban menos, claro, pero ¿se había vuelto más cruel, más fría, más inestable? No se lo parecía y nadie la había acusado tampoco de tal cosa. Y de todos modos, ¿cuál era la otra opción? ¿Dejarse morir? No, no pensaba hacer eso. Si tenía que ensuciarse un poco, se ensuciaría; ya procuraría que no fuera demasiado.

* * *

La última mañana del curso, James se fue con Fred y Laura a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estaban contentos por la llegada de las vacaciones, pero también se sentían un poco melancólicos. Después del verano, ellos ya no volverían al colegio.

-Lo echaré de menos –dijo Laura, observando el castillo.

Él también lo haría, aunque no todos sus recuerdos de Hogwarts fueran agradables. Y ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a su futuro. El plazo de inscripción para la Academia de Aurores era el quince de julio, cuando ya hubieran llegado las notas de los ÉXTASIS. Estaba contento con el resultado de sus exámenes, pero ¿y si los miembros del tribunal le habían puntuado bajo para castigarle por lo que le hizo a Scorpius? Tendría que esperar a ver sus notas y entonces presentar la solicitud. Y esperar.

Sin embargo, aunque aún quería ser auror más que nada, ya no se sentía tan desesperado por serlo. Quizás ahora convertirse en auror ya no era su manera de demostrarse a sí mismo que era algo más que el chico que casi había matado a Scorpius Malfoy. Ya había conseguido eso al enfrentarse a los Parásitos, al derrotarlos.

Cuando llegó la hora, subieron al tren, sabiendo que probablemente aquella sería la última vez que hicieran ese trayecto. Había algunos profesores allí, despidiéndose de ellos, y James se dio cuenta de que muchos otros alumnos de séptimo también parecían estar sintiendo esa mezcla de tristeza y emoción.

-Aquí, James –dijo Fred, que había encontrado un compartimento vacío.

James entró y se sentó cómodamente junto a la ventana, desde donde podía ver a los alumnos que aún corrían a subirse al tren. Entre ellos estaba Seren y James la observó mientras pasaba, recordando cómo había luchado un día y protagonizado una obra de teatro al siguiente, brillante en ambas tareas.

-¿Por qué no le has pedido salir? –preguntó Laura, que se había sentado enfrente de él.

-¿A quién?

-A Carmichael.

James apartó la vista un momento, algo azorado. No le había dicho a nadie que le gustaba Seren y había creído que nadie lo sabía. No se había decidido a decírselo a ella y no sabía si llegaría a hacerlo. Si al menos le aceptaran en la Academia de Aurores… Derrotar a los Parásitos le había ayudado a tener un mejor concepto de sí mismo, sí, pero eso no quería decir necesariamente que el resto del mundo mágico pensara igual y lo último que deseaba era que Seren sufriera las consecuencias de salir con un paria. En cambio, si lo aceptaban, sabría que la gente ya no lo veía como un delincuente y quizás entonces se atrevería a probar suerte con Seren. Pero aquello era demasiado explicar en ese momento y mirando la expresión divertida de Laura dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no le has pedido tú salir? –replicó, señalando a su primo.

Fred se sentó tieso como un palo, alarmado. Laura se echó a reír.

-Porque estoy esperando a que me lo pida él.

James tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante la expresión de su primo, que no sabía dónde meterse.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Oh! –Fred se había puesto un poco rojo, pero en medio de su ataque de pánico empezaba a haber un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos-. Bueno… Yo… ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Laura?

Ella aleteó las pestañas.

-Oh, creía que nunca me lo pedirías –dijo, antes de abandonar la broma y plantarle un buen beso. Fred pareció necesitar un segundo para reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo empezó a devolvérselo con entusiasmo. James se reía, tan divertido como sorprendido. Si hubiera sabido que sólo necesitaban ese empujón, se lo habría dado antes. Pero era, sin duda, un buen broche para el final de curso.

* * *

Draco llegó a King's Cross acompañado de Theo y Daphne. Los dos sabían ya lo suyo con Harry y se lo habían tomado bastante bien, aunque le auguraban problemas con los niños y con Pansy. Bueno, todo eso estaba por ver y, afortunadamente, no tardarían mucho en hacerlo, porque Harry y él habían decidido contárselo a sus respectivos hijos al día siguiente. Si ellos lo aceptaban, lo que pudieran hacer Pansy o todos aquellos que le tenían manía a Harry le daba exactamente lo mismo.

-Oye, Malfoy, enhorabuena por lo de los Parásitos –le dijo Ernie McMillan cuando pasó por su lado.

No fue el único que lo felicitó y no fue tampoco la primera vez que le pasaba desde que había regresado de Ávalon. Y era fantástico. Su relación con Hiram Rookwood le había dado respetabilidad en el mundo mágico, pero ahora era más, ahora era un héroe por derecho propio. Cassandra y Scorpius tendrían argumentos con los que defenderse si alguien le acusaba de débil, de cobarde. Se sentía como si hubiera hecho las paces con su propia actuación durante la anterior guerra y eso le importaba más de lo que podía expresar con palabras.

Sabiendo que Harry ya estaría allí, lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio hablando con Fleur Weasley. Draco intentó mantener su sonrisa dentro de la estricta amistad y se acercó a él para saludarlo. Cuando Harry lo vio, sonrió también y fue a reunirse con él.

-Eh… -saludó Harry.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Además, tenemos refuerzos –dijo, señalándole un punto del techo con los ojos.

Draco miró hacia arriba y descubrió a Krant, agazapado entre las columnas.

-Oh, eso está bien. –Lo saludó con la mano-. No sabía que iba a venir.

-Bueno, ha sido una decisión de última hora. No necesito que me proteja a mí, pero me he dado cuenta de que sería estúpido no contar con él en esta clase de situaciones.

Aquello era tan típico de Harry –ser descuidado respecto a su propia protección y estar pendiente de la protección de los otros- que Draco tuvo que esforzarse para no rodar los ojos. En serio, era un milagro que aquel hombre siguiera vivo. Por suerte, si los Parásitos atacaran, probablemente Krant se concentraría en cuidar de Harry y los suyos. Eso le tranquilizaba bastante.

-Sí, no cabe duda de que puede resultar muy útil.

Harry cambió de tema.

-Oye, ¿ya has hablado con tu medimago?

Draco sonrió. Pinetree le había examinado aquella misma mañana y las noticias habían sido buenas.

-Dice que el estado de mis pulmones es casi tan bueno como antes de la guerra.

-Eh, eso es genial –dijo Harry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Lo sé. No me importa hacer ejercicio, me he acostumbrado, pero me alegra saber que mi vida no depende de eso o de una poción.

-A mí también –dijo Harry, mientras se lo quedaba mirando y su sonrisa se volvía un poco embobada.

-Harry… -le avisó, apartando la vista para no cometer el mismo error.

-Sí, lo siento –dijo, aunque se le notaba un poco la risa-. Menos mal que ya queda poco.

-Acuérdate de avisarme si te sale algo en el almuerzo y no puedes hablar con tus hijos –dijo, bajando la voz. Habían acordado contarlo durante el almuerzo y si sólo lo hacía él, lo más probable era que los niños Potter se enteraran del asunto cuando Scorpius llamara a Albus para informarlo de todo.

-Sí, tranquilo.

Draco se dio cuenta de que un par de personas estaban pendientes de lo que decían y regresó con sus cuñados. Ya no importaba mucho si empezaban los rumores, pero aun así, prefería no levantar la liebre hasta que los niños estuvieran al corriente.

-Aún no me lo creo –dijo Theo, meneando la cabeza-. Me gustaría viajar al pasado para contarle esto a mi yo de Hogwarts y que pudiera reírse de ti todo el rato.

Daphne reprimió una risa y Draco le respondió alzando una ceja. No se le escapaba la ironía, hasta Greg podría verla, pero no lo encontraba tan gracioso. Él lo había vivido, era él quien había visto a Harry tratando de animarlo, ahuyentándole a los moscones, llorando por Ron y por Hagrid en Ávalon. Y ese momento en la celda, cuando Harry le había dado la mano, los dos destrozados por el secuestro de Albus y Scorpius. Si Theo y Daphne hubieran visto todo eso, no encontrarían tan extraordinario que Harry y él hubieran acabado juntos.

Unos minutos más tarde, el tren llegó por fin a la estación y Harry y los otros aurores empezaron a organizar la salida de los niños. Los tiempos en los que salían en atropellada manada del tren parecían muy lejanos. Draco esperó pacientemente hasta ver las rubias cabezas de sus hijos y, sonriente, fue a recogerlos. Ginny estaba casi detrás de él porque como era de esperar, Albus salió después, seguido de sus hermanos. Draco la miró de reojo antes de dedicarles toda su atención a sus hijos.

Los niños –no tan niños ya, en realidad- estaban emocionados con la vuelta a casa y el final del curso. Scorpius y Cassandra fueron a despedirse de todos sus amigos y fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que Damon y Britney no se estaban haciendo ningún caso.

-¿Tu hijo ha roto con Britney? –le preguntó a Pansy.

-Por supuesto –dijo ella, con una mueca de desprecio-. Ya duraba demasiado.

Draco arqueó las cejas, un poco sorprendido por la ruptura, pero no tanto por la reacción de Pansy, quien obviamente no había cambiado de idea sobre Britney mientras él estaba en Ávalon. Sin embargo, en aquel momento la vida sentimental del joven Damon Pucey ya había agotado todo su interés. Bastante tenía con lo que se le venía a él encima ese verano.

Así que se fue a decirles a sus hijos que tenían que irse ya e intercambió una última mirada con Harry, que aún estaba supervisando la recogida de los alumnos más rezagados. Su Harry, heroico hasta la exasperación, apasionado, tierno, temperamental. Gracias a él, el sol había salido de nuevo en su corazón, ahuyentando la oscuridad. Draco se prometió a sí mismo que lucharía sin descanso por él.

Contra quien fuera.

* * *

Tenían que hacerlo.

Las cosas habían mejorado un poco en el proyecto desde el último avance en los experimentos, que suponía una mejora fundamental del proceso. Pero aun así, los últimos golpes recibidos aun se sentían. Todos los magos y brujas británicos que podrían haberse unido voluntariamente a ellos ya lo habían hecho; como no podían recibir refuerzos del extranjero, dependían de los muggles y squibs a los que convirtieran en magos, pero ellos necesitaban semanas, a veces incluso meses, para ser medianamente competentes con una varita.

La falta de victorias y de nuevos planes, así como la maldita recompensa de los Malfoy estaban minando la moral del proyecto. Anne ya tenía una mano protésica que funcionaba a la perfección, pero aún estaba afectada por lo que le había pasado, deprimida a veces y llena de rabia contra Scorpius Malfoy a otras. Necesitaban un revulsivo. Necesitaban algo que sacudiera las cosas y les llenara de esperanza otra vez.

-No me gusta, Elizabeth –dijo Medea, una vez más-. Esto no es lo que habíamos hablado, podríamos perder el control de nuestra misión.

Elizabeth le dio trago a su poción.

-¿Crees que a mí sí me gusta? Pero necesitamos ayuda. Necesitamos una perspectiva nueva. Además, siempre habíamos planeado dar este paso.

-Pero no ahora. Es demasiado pronto.

-No, no lo es. Vamos, deja de preocuparte. Estoy segura de que podremos ocuparnos de ellos después, si las cosas se ponen feas. Venga, vayamos.

Medea apretó los labios un momento, pero después la sujetó del brazo, sacó su varita y usó la Aparición para llevarlas a las dos a su destino. Elizabeth ya había estado allí y reconoció la salita amplia, sobria. Se escuchaba el ruido de la televisión proveniente de otro cuarto. Elizabeth guió a Medea hasta allí y entró sin más.

-Hola, Robert.

Su viejo conocido, un hombre maduro, de aspecto severo, pero también atractivo, se levantó a toda prisa del sillón, alarmado. Cuando la reconoció recuperó un poco la compostura, aunque se notaba que aún estaba a la defensiva, como si temiera algún ataque.

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sus ojos fueron de una a la otra-. He oído decir que la policía te está buscando.

-Querido, ni siquiera te imaginas quién me está buscando realmente –dijo Elizabeth, sentándose en un sillón.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

-No te preocupes, Robert, voy a explicártelo todo. Pero antes, deja que te presente a mi cuñada. –Sonrió beatíficamente-. Robert, esta es Medea Key, una bruja. Medea, te presento a sir Robert Musket, general de las Fuerzas Armadas de Su Majestad.

Medea, que llevaba la varita en la mano, hizo desaparecer la mitad de los muebles de la habitación. Robert miró a su alrededor como si dudara de sus ojos, de su cordura.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

-La magia existe, general –contestó Medea, usando un Engorgio en un almohadón que había sobre otro sillón.

-Y con ella, nuestros soldados podrían vencer a todos nuestros enemigos –añadió Elizabeth.

Y entonces vio lo que buscaba, la chispa de interés, de ambición. Elizabeth sonrió para sus adentros.

El juego acababa de pasar a otro nivel.

**Fin**

* * *

Lalix, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ Como ves el final ha tenido un toque de suspense, pero espero que no sea demasiado, jeje.

Jeimi, sí, los niños están superenamorados ^^ Ya has visto que Elizabeth le ha contado que la magia existe a un general muggle, pero el plan no es revelárselo a todo el mundo, todavía no. Respecto a la pregunta que me haces, por un lado está Augustus Rookwood, el mortífago inventado por Rowling y que en Alianza escapa y se carga a Carling, y por otro su hermano Hiram Rookwood, inventado por mí, que es el político que ayuda a Draco y muere en Windfield.

Jafryn, mujer, ¿de verdad crees que no contaron lo valiosa que había sido Dione? ¿Por qué iban a hacer algo así? En cuanto a Ginny, como ya comenté encuentro su reacción comprensible y respecto a lo de La Madriguera, está claro que lo mejor es no forzar demasiado la situación. Y bueno, si hay algo más detrás de la conducta de Damon, ya lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento. Muchas gracias!

Anónimo, no sabes cuánto me ha gustado eso que has dicho de Ginny. ¡A ver qué le depara el futuro!

Lizbeth, muchas gracias, yo tb a vosotros ^^

Lunabella, muchas gracias!

Fernanda, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y que pienses que Harry y Draco quedan bien ^^ Lo de ser animago a Scorpius le ha interesado mucho, es un buen comienzo. Y aún queda para el final de Alianza, no hace falta pensar en eso aún XD

Ese Jota, nah, claro que Draco no va a oponerse, él encantado ^^ Y sí, sabremos todo eso a su debido tiempo, faltaría más, jeje. Y bueno, no he contado cuántos capis llevo en total, no sé XD

Lea, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capi tb te haya dejado buen sabor de boca. La llamé Extremos porque pasaban cosas muy malas y cosas muy buenas (y porque poner títulos no es mi mayor talento XD). ¡Intentaré publicar el sexto cuanto antes! ^^


End file.
